A New Beginning
by enchantedbaby7
Summary: Ana's life is starting over...again. SEQUEL to IWSIIL. Lotta smut, sex and fluff. Rated T...for now. May become M later.
1. A New Husband, Travel and Exs

A New Beginning: Chapter 1

We walk up to the house hand-in-hand, our diamond wedding rings sparkling in the mid-afternoon sun. Standing in front of the open doorway, Michael sweeps me into his arms bridal-style and carries me across the threshold.

Then we kiss; I giggle. "Now it's **really** official. I am now and will eternally be Mrs. Liana Marie

Giry-Jackson." "And we couldn't be happier…" Joseph mutters sarcastically. We all ignore him. "You want me to put you down, love?"

"No…heck, if I had my way, you'd **never** put me down, Mr. Jackson." I land a kiss to the crook of his neck and he giggles. "Ana…we can't. Not yet." "I know. I can fantasize, though." ~Ben's POV~ I groan, as does Jane.

"Eleanor, why on **earth** did you drag us here?" "To finally see my sister happy." "Mike, stop!" Ana squeals as her *retch* beloved tickles her. "Say it!" "Fine! You, Michael Joseph Jackson, are a sex god!"

"Damn straight, and don't you forget it…" "Oh, don't worry. I won't." she says flirtatiously. ~Regular POV~ "I believe it's time for the bride and groom to share their first official dance as husband and wife." Janet says softly.

"You Are Not Alone" begins playing. We smile; Michael pulls me close and wraps his arms around my waist as I wrap mine around his neck. "You know…this was the song that got me my start with piano when I was, like, four."

"Really?" "Mm-hmm." "So how come you don't play anything on piano now?" he asks, spinning me and pulling me close again. "Didn't know you had one." "You never asked." "No, I didn't." The song ends and "Butterfly Fly Away" starts as my uncle Max cuts in.

As we dance, I notice Raoul standing in the corner, nursing champagne and scowling. Both cheeks are bruised. "I suppose Jillian defended my and Michael's engagement?" "And marriage. He was furious when I told him you were leaving Paris."

"Well, I don't care. I'm happy here." I look and see both Meri and Paris dancing with Michael. It makes me smile. Suddenly, I hear a soft splash and

over-dramatized exclamation of: "Oh, a party! Did I miss anything?"

I scowl. _Morgana… _(A/N: Morgana and I are close. I just like to piss her off sometimes.) "Mike. Stay here." "Be careful." "I will." ~Outside~ "Mama! No!" "Meri! Stay with Daddy; I'll be alright!" "The happy couple and their children. How precious!"

"Shut it, Morgana. Did Ursula send her little sister to do her dirty work?" Knowing I'd struck a nerve, I stand back. "OOH! …" I let her rant. "Done?" I ask cockily when she simply stands there, seething. "You're coming with me!"

"Fine." I strip down and wade in, blowing Mike and the kids kisses and mouthing: "Keep each other safe. I love you all so much." before diving beneath the waves to go confront Ursula. "How are you handling this, fish cake?"

"Simple logic. Ursula's jealous of me, so…" We swim in. "Angelfish! What a surprise!" "You're not getting my voice. Simple as that." "Oh, I think I will-" "You're jealous. Admit it. You know, I could've helped you. But you're not ready. When you are, though, you know where to find me." As we leave, Morgana says: "Very smooth." "Thanks." ~Surface~ "ANA/MAMA/MAMAN/MOMMA/MUM!"

"I'm alright. See?" "Are you sure?" "Mm-hmm." "Oh, lovebirds…time to cut the cake!" Katherine calls as Mike helps me re-zip my dress, re-strap my shoes and replace my veil. "There's my angelic bride."

We smile lovingly as he sweeps me up and twirls me, kissing me deeply. ~While we eat cake~ Mike and I feed each other; Janet manages to get a picture of it. By the end of the night, Mike is completely wasted.

"I better get him upstairs…" Just as I get him over the toilet, he starts puking. "Oh, hell…" he moans, retching. "I warned you to slow down, Mr. 'Oh no, I'll be fine…'" I scold gently as I rub his back. "What about…*harsh retch*…you?"

"Sweetie, I started suckin' down nectar when I was 19. That's ten times stronger than the alcohol mortals drink. Champagne is like grape juice for me." "Lucky…" I chuckle and murmur: "Ah. You say that easily now. You'll be even more jealous if you ever get to see me drink a full night of whiskey shots."

He finishes and rises shakily. "C'mon. Let's get you changed and into bed. I can tell you're gonna have one monster hangover in the morning." I help him change and tuck him in before kissing his forehead and going to change myself.

As I wash the makeup off my face, I hear La Toya mutter: "Can you believe her? I bet she put him under some kinda spell or somethin'…" "Oh, he's under a spell, alright. The spell of _love_…" Marlon, J, Tito and Jackie chorus, making exaggerated smooching noises.

I laugh softly, shaking my head. _I'm in the mood for tea. Think I'll go downstairs and make myself some…and harass Mike's brothers while I'm at it._ I decide as I slip my robe on over my pajamas. ~Downstairs~

"Is Mike OK?" Janet and Rebbie ask. I smile reassuringly as I catch a glance of Kelly trying to carry both Paris and Prince upstairs without waking them. "Need help?" "I'd appreciate it." I take Paris and we change them and get them into bed.

"Thanks, Ana." "Anytime. Now Janet, Rebbie, to answer your question: he's fine. He'll have the hangover from hell in the morning, but I'll nurse him." "He's lucky to have you." "Nah. I'm the lucky one. Oh, kettle's done!"

I grab it off the stove, pour some in a mug and stick a teabag in it. "Mm…chamomile with cinnamon. My favorite." J, Tito, Marlon, Randy and Jackie all gag. "How can you drink that?" "It helps me center myself and think. Liking it helps, too."

"Ugh…" "Ana? There're some people here to see you. Giselle's parents…" "Yay…one sec." "ANA!" Samantha and George chorus. "Shh! Everyone's asleep now! Quiet! Can we talk in the morning?" "Alright…"

~Next Morning, Michael's POV~ "Ohh…my head." I moan, feeling sick. "Here. A little Tylenol will help that. I kept the blinds closed this morning for that exact reason." Ana says softly. I manage a smile and weakly groan: "I don't deserve for someone to take such good care of me, especially since I acted like such an idiot last night…"

"Hey, you were excited, so you got plastered. Makes sense." "Really?" "Yes. Now hush, or you'll aggravate your head." I nod and close my eyes, waiting for the Tylenol to kick in so my head will stop pounding like a bass drum.

"Ana…?" "Hmm?" "Thank you." She smiles, making my heart melt. "You're more than welcome, baby doll. Is your head starting to feel better?" "A little. Breakfast in bed might help…" She laughs. "Alright. I'll be right back."

"OK. I love you." "I love you too, Mikey babe." she says, pecking my cheek. I give her an "Oh, come on! You know where I want it!" look. She giggles and kisses my lips softly. Then she puts the blankets around me again and heads downstairs.

~Regular POV~ I listen to Number Ones while I cook. "Break of Dawn" comes on and I smile at Sam and George's bewildered expressions. Then I put all the food on a tray and carry it upstairs. "Mm…looks good."

"I made enough for us to share. Is that OK?" He smiles. "Hmm…sharing a wonderful breakfast with the angelic woman whom I adore and was psychotic enough to marry me…let me think. Yes!" I laugh. "Good."

I feed him, slipping myself in between bites. ~Afterward~ "Ana?" "Yes?" "Can I sing you my new song?" he asks shyly, blushing a bit. "Of course." (This is it: Michael Jackson)

Michael:

This is it, here I stand  
I'm the light of the world, I feel grand  
Got this love I can feel  
And I know yes for sure it is real

And it feels as though I've seen your face a thousand times  
And you said you really know me too yourself  
And I know that you have got addicted with your eyes  
But you say you gonna live it for yourself.

I never heard a single word about you  
Falling in love wasn't my plan  
I never thought that I would be your lover  
C'mon baby, just understand

This is it, I can say,  
I'm the light of the world, run away  
We can feel, this is real  
Every time I'm in love that I feel

And I feel as though I've known you since 1, 000 years  
And you tell me that you've seen my face before.  
And you said to me you don't want me hanging round  
Many times, wanna do it here before

I never heard a single word about you  
Falling in love wasn't my plan  
I never thought that I would be your lover  
C'mon baby, just understand

This is it, I can feel  
I'm the light of the world, this is real  
Feel my song, we can say  
And I tell you I feel that way

And I feel as though I've known you for a thousand years  
And you said you want some of this yourself  
And you said won't you go with me, on a while  
And I know that it's really cool myself

I never heard a single word about you  
Falling in love wasn't my plan  
I never thought that I would be your lover  
C'mon baby, just understand

I never heard a single word about you  
Falling in love wasn't my plan  
I never thought that I would be your lover  
C'mon baby, just understand

"Is that about…me?" "Yes, Ana. When I met you, I never expected to be anything to you. But here I am, holding you in my arms and proudly calling you my wife and the mother of our children; I can hardly believe it. Every morning, I think to myself: 'God, if this is a dream, then I don't **ever** wanna wake up.' But it isn't, and that makes me feel so blessed. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Michael—so much. Thank you for creating such a beautiful song." "Well, I had my wife for inspiration." he says, putting his head on my shoulder. "Hello?" "Joe, Josephine, George, Georgina. Thank God. I was beginning to worry that you'd never get here."

"Willy gave us a lift." "Good. Hang on tight then." I apparate them and the bed into a first-floor guestroom. "And now that we're alone…" Michael murmurs. We lean in, but are interrupted by Michael's cell phone.

He groans. "It's Raymone. I forgot I have a stupid public appearance today." "Aw!" "Well, I could always reschedule. You know, blame last night…" I smirk. "I like that idea." "Well then…" He puts on his best weak voice as he answers the call.

"Hey Raymone. Nah, I feel like crap. Hangover; one too many drinks at the reception last night. OK, thanks. I will. Bye…" He hangs up, turns it off and puts it in the kitchen. "I'm yours for the day!" he exclaims, opening his arms wide and grinning.

I run into them, squealing. As he catches me, he kisses me. "Now we really are alone…" he murmurs huskily between kisses to my lips and neck.

"Mm-mm. Up—stairs first." We're caught in the heat of love until late afternoon.

"Ana?" Morgan whispers. "Hmm?" "Sam and George are curious what the 'Thriller' dance is." I smirk. "I'll be right down." We show them. They turn toward Robert, dumbstruck. "You allow your daughter to listen to this…I can't even bring myself to call it…music?"

"Yes." "Ana?" "Yeah. I'll teach you 'Break of Dawn'. Not everything, though." "Why?" I smirk. "My dancing has me stripping." "Oh, God!" Giselle, Sam and George exclaim. "In front of an audience?" Robert asks.

"Mm-hmm. In concert, to my lingerie. But rehearsals? Buck. Naked. Michael always gets one heck of a hard-on, much to my pleasure." "I can see why. You're flattering." "Thanks, Robbie…" "Ana? You hungry?" Mike calls.

I grin. "Starving." "Your mamaw brought sweets." "Yum! I'll be right in." I come into the kitchen and see the kids all putting some sugary food in their mouths; I can't help but laugh. "Ana?" "Yes, babe?" "Do you remember our first fight?"

I laugh harder. "I do. Joseph inadvertently got us back together." "Which infuriated him, I bet." Christine mumbles through a mouthful of double-fudge cookie. "Oh, completely." "Is that our Ana?" "Oh, _hell _**no**! Mikey, come with me; I don't wanna face them alone…"

He grins, sweeping me into his arms. "Of course." ~Living Room~ "Who's he…?" Vivian asks dreamily, her eyes glazing over. "Get your tongue off the floor, honey. He's Ana's." Jillian says, smirking. "UGH!"

"You look happy." Uncle Max remarks, smiling. "UNCLE MAX!" Meri screams, charging into his arms. (Meri's begun a rapid aging process, so she's six now. Yes, my breasts stopped producing.) "Can we take her, Chip, Lilly, Paris, Prince and Toby out?"

We grin. "Be our guests!" "YAY!" "Be good, now." Michael says sternly. "We will!" The door clicks shut, leaving just us, Vivian, Christine, Charlie and the staff. "Wanna go cuddle upstairs in bed with a movie?" he asks.

I grin. "Yes! The Notebook!" He laughs fondly. "OK." "Yay!" ~Bedroom~ Mike puts the DVD in and we cuddle close. "I've never seen this." he says softly. I smile. "You're in for a treat, then. I've been in complete and utter love with this movie since I was 12. Now shh, it's starting!"

When it gets more emotional, he cries while I remarkably stay strong. "Oh, Mike. Here…" I hand him a tissue and smile reassuringly, pausing it while he composes himself. "I thought you said this movie made you cry."

"It does, toward the end." "Oh, God…" "Trust me. We'll **both** be cryin' rivers by then." "Can't wait…" ~Noah's heart attack~ "This is where I choke up…" I manage to whisper, my eyes welling. By the end, we're both crying.

"See? I told ya." "Ah. So **this** is how you spent your day." a voice says. ~Raymone's POV~ _I can't believe it! He gets married and changes __**completely**__! And __**not**__ for the better…_ "Well?" He just smiles at Ana and asks her: "Do you think Janet would keep the kids tonight?"

"I already asked: yes." "Yeah!" Christine knocks. "Mama, Meg's here. Raoul hit her when she defended you and Daddy." "WHAT! I'll be right down." ~Downstairs~ "Oh, _ma petite_…" "It hurts." "Want some ice?" Mike asks softly, smiling.

She sniffles and manages a smile in return, nodding. "Yes, please. Thank you…Michael." "You're welcome, Meg." "Ahem! Michael! You never answered me…" I say, following him into the kitchen.

~Regular POV~ "Why is he like this?" Meg asks. "Me. We were together once; he wants it back. My name was Sara then." I say simply. "Were you happy?" Christine and Mike chorus. I smile wryly, shaking my head.

"No. I was middle-class, he's rich. I didn't fit in." "Ow…" Meg hisses as the ice makes contact with her swollen cheek. "You need me to hold it there?" I ask gently. "No. Did he resent anything about you?"

"In fact, he did. My singing and dancing; the very essence of who I am." "What? But—that's impossible!" Mike exclaims. "Apparently not." "Did somebody call for a composer, mon?" a

Jamaican-accented voice calls.

"Sebastian! How's Atlantica?" "Quiet, since ya haven't been visitin'." "Been busy…" I murmur, smirking at Mike. He smirks back. Tatiana and Vivian gag as he pulls me close and places a firm kiss on my lips.

I moan softly into it, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Stop! You're hurting her!" Adena exclaims. "No. He's—fine. It feels—good. So. Damn. Good." I moan between sweet, hot kisses as he lifts me into his arms and I thrust my tongue against his, making us moan into each other's mouths.

Arista shudders as I entwine myself against him, rubbing him slightly. "Ana…" "Yes, Michael! Say my name! Say it again…" I whisper seductively. "Ana!" he moans, muffling it quickly as he crushes his mouth against mine.

"Mike…not so hard. My lips are gonna swell, baby." "Sorry." he murmurs, blushing as he eases up a bit. "Better. Let's just go use the living room. I'm insatiable right now…" I mumble between landing kisses all over his face and neck.

"As you wish…" ~Athena's POV~ I smile. "At least they held on long enough to get inside." Triton looks absolutely flabbergasted. "How can you **possibly** allow her to stay here with these…**barbarians**?"

"Simple. She's **happy** here. And you forget: she's one of them. They're not barbarians; they're human." "What's the difference?" he mutters, sulking. The girls' expressions glaze over as Ana begins singing, lulling her dearest to dreams.

Ariel sniffs enviously. ~Regular POV~ My phone rings. "Hello? JAMES! Of course! Bye." "Who's James?" "Only her best friend…_de Paris, bien sur_." "Oh, James. _Comment est ma ville chérie_?" "_Triste et solitaire sans son étoile la plus brillante_."

I sigh longingly. "_Dieu, je le manque. Mais je ne peux pas faire face à Erik._" "Enough! You guys are creeping me out!" "Get used to it. We're honeymooning in Paris, remember?" "Yes, hon." "Ana! Is Michael canceling the documentary interview too?"

"Do you want to?" "No. Not if you do it with me…" I grin, bouncing over and kissing him. "Of course I will!" Raymone grins. "Great! They'll be here at 2:00." "Alright. That means we have to get changed. James, I'll call you later. OK?"

"Mm-hmm. Have fun." "Gonna try." ~Later, Michael's POV~ "Hello. I'm Martin Bashir." We smile. "I'm Michael and this is my wife Ana." We all shake hands and Ana says: "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bashir."

He smiles at her, lightly placing a kiss on the back of her hand before releasing it. "Please…call me Martin and make no mistake: the pleasure is all mine." he murmurs as we sit down. Ana and I sit together on the couch while Martin sits on a chair, facing us.

"Now Ana, I detected an accent. French, was it?" Her eyes light up. "Yes! Most people don't catch that meeting me the first time. Well, except Mike." "Really? How **did** you two meet?" She turns toward me.

I pout, sulking. "You can tell him…" "I won't if you don't want me to." "Thanks, baby girl." "Mm-hmm!" "WE'RE BACK!" the kids exclaim. "Go play upstairs for now, alright?" she and I chorus. "OK!" Max comes over and sits on Ana's opposite side, pulling her close.

"They're a little sugar-hyped." "I can tell. Go." "OK, OK." Martin finally turns to me and says: "You and your wife are both very talented. Have you ever thought about recording together?" "Yes." Ana cuts in.

I gasp. "You didn't!" "I did!" she squeals. They kiss and he breathes: "What a surprise…" She giggles. "That was the idea." "So, when?" I ask. "Not 'til next month." "Alright. Well, thank you. I'll be in touch."

~Two months later, regular POV~ I'm sitting with Michael while we play with Jordan Chandler and some of the other kids who come to Neverland a lot. He catches me humming "I Want the Good Times Back" and says: "That sounds cool, Ana! What's it called?"

"I Want the Good Times Back." I answer, smiling. "Sing it for us!" they all exclaim, adding puppy-dog pouts and a chorus of: "Please?" for effect. I laugh. "How can I say no, then?" (IWTGTB: TLM on Broadway.)

Ana:

When Daddy dear was floating on his deathbed  
He divvied up the kingdom into two  
I got his magic shell  
And half the sea as well  
His trident went to—

You know who his trident went to – don't you, babies!

My reign – why, it was blissfully delicious!  
And glamour, glitz and style were au courante!  
Did I use some black magic?  
Well, oopsie— my bad!  
Did I mutilate, maim and destroy?  
Just a tad!  
And for that, I get banished!  
But me, I'm not mad  
There's just one little thing that I want...  
Just one eensy teensy thing that I want:

I want the good times back!  
I want those grand ol' days!  
I want the twisted nights  
The sick delights  
The wild soirées!  
I want those trembling crowds of shellfish  
Cracked and peeled for me to dine  
Not because I'm mean or selfish—

Jordan & Tyler:  
No!

Ana:  
I only want what's mine!  
I want disgusting wealth!  
I want exquisite sin!  
Want the entire sea  
To worship me  
On bended fin!  
I want to greet my loving subjects  
And then have them as a snack!  
Remember those good times?  
I want them back!

Picture it, my sucklings. Pretty soon, we'll be back on top! Sipping bubbly.  
Eating caviar before it hatches!  
King Triton is the only thing that stands in my way.  
If only I can find his Achilles heel… the soft quivering underbelly beneath all that armor…  
I'll dethrone him!  
De-bone him! And then boys… oh, boys… we're back in business! All together now:

All kids:  
You'll bring the good times back!  
Resume your wacky fun!  
Restore the joyful charm  
Of causing harm  
To everyone!

Ana:  
I want to make the merfolk cower  
Like they did in days of yore  
Sure, it's sheer abuse of power—

All kids:  
So?

Ana:  
Ain't that what power's for?  
I want to taste their tears!  
I want to hear their screams!  
I want the special rush  
You get from crushing  
Hopes and dreams!

All kids:  
It's more than simply sentimental—

Ana:  
It's an aphrodisiac!

All kids:  
Remember those good times!

Ana:  
Oh god! Were they good times!

All kids:  
It's time for more good times!

Ana:  
Let's get them back!  
If only I had a way  
To make him pay  
I'd set ol' Triton straight!

Jordan:  
Poison?

Tyler:  
Sure…

Tyler:  
Blackmail?

Jordan:  
Or…

Tyler:  
His daughters…

Jordan:  
Maybe—

Ana:  
Wait!  
Why didn't we think of it before? His youngest!

Tyler:  
The one with the beautiful voice?

Ana:  
Which she takes for granted.  
A woman doesn't know how precious her voice is until she's been silenced. Ha!  
Perhaps we could teach them both a lesson…  
I want the little girl!

Tyler:  
Ooh.

Ana:  
And boys, I want her bad!

Jordan:  
Ah.

Ana:  
I want her sitting here  
To lure her dear  
Devoted dad!

Tyler & Jordan:  
Mm

Ana:  
I want my goody-goody brother  
To come rescue her – the sap!  
And then one way or another—

Tyler & Jordan:  
Surprise!

Ana:  
I'll spring the trap!  
And get the good times back!  
I mean with all the perks!  
The trident, crown, the throne—  
All mine alone!  
The whole damn works!  
But most of all, I want ol' Triton  
Pinned and wriggling on the rack  
Then, fellas, it's my time!  
And frankly, it's high time!  
Those fabulous good times...  
They're coming back!

"Wow! Impressive…" "Thanks, Mr. Chandler." "You're welcome. C'mon Jordy, time to go." "Aw, already?" "We'll call your dad soon, OK big man?" I say as he hugs us both and we kiss his forehead as Nadir comes in. "Nadir! Were you window peeping again?" I ask as he comes over and hugs me from behind, whispering: "Have you told him…?" in my ear.

"Come with me. This will be hard for him…" ~Upstairs~ "Mike?" "What is it, baby girl?" "Well…" When I hesitate, Nadir squeezes my hand. "…The other day, I got a call from an old friend who's directing on Broadway: Francesca Zambello. She's doing The Little Mermaid. It already started a month ago, but she needs a new Ursula. Sherie wants to be a normal mom, so I told her I'd audition. I'm supposed to be on a plane to NYC tomorrow afternoon."

"So? We'll pack and--" I cut him off. "No, hon. There is no—'us'—this time." "What?" "I had

to—let her believe I was—still single to have a shot." His eyes flash with anger. "So you **lied**! I can't **believe** you, Ana!"

"Goddamn it, Michael! I didn't **want** to; I **had** to! I just wanted to be able to play a role in a musical one more time! So yeah, I frigging jumped at the damned opportunity!! So sue me!!!" "Ana. Save your voice, dear one…"

"Thanks, Nadir. See you tomorrow at the airport?" He smiles. "Of course." ~Dinner~ "But MOM! You can't!" "It'd only be for 9 months, guys. Not forever. Be happy for me!" "Easy for you to say. You won't be giving a thought to us." Prince and Michael mutter, scowling.

"Oh. Kenny, tell them." "I set up video feed at the Staples Center so we can watch her sing if she gets it!" "What??" We grin. "Surprise!" we chorus. Kenny chuckles as Prince, Paris and Meri bound over, hugging him and chanting: "Thank you!" over and over.

"Well, Francesca owed me." "What for?" Michael asks. He and I pale as he says: "Um…I recommended Ana f-for the role." "Oh. My. God! That's why he came for dinner. To put everything out in the open!"

"Dad, relax! I for one am rooting for Mama 100%." "Thanks, angel." "Can we go watch you and Gerry kiss now?" I laugh. "Yeah, c'mon." ~Michael's POV~ They rush upstairs giggling and I scowl deeply. "Women…"

Despite myself, I follow them up. She magic's them into pajamas and they flop on our bed. "He looks like he wanted to crush you against him so badly…" "Yeah…but then this happened." A ring-tone plays: a baby giggling.

Suddenly, a resounding shout of "Shut the f*** up, ya a**hole!" They dissolve into giggles. "Oh—my God, that's—so—hilarious!" Christine gasps.

"I—know." ~Later, regular POV~ I'm lying in bed with Mike, who still hasn't forgiven me.

"C'mon…I want us to spend our night together happy." "Why?" I smile. "I told Francesca the truth. She called earlier and accepted it…sort of." He turns toward me finally, grinning like an ecstatic little boy and kissing me excitedly.

"So…I'm coming?" "Yes. Nadir offered to housesit while we're gone." "Oh, yay." "Hush! Goodnight, Mikey. I love you, and I'm so sorry I lied." "Love you too, Ana. Sweet dreams, and don't worry…I forgive you."

"Sweet dreams to you too, love." ~Next Morning, 10:00 AM~ The alarm goes off; Mike groans. "C'mon. Up, if you want us to catch our private plane…with a bedroom." "Coulda mentioned that first…"

"Wanted to use it as leverage. Up!" "Alright, alright! Jeez, pushy." "Damn straight! I'm about to come over and get you up myself!" "Fine…*yawn*…" "Don't worry, darling. You can sleep on the plane." "Thank God…"

I giggle as I finish dressing and packing. ~Over breakfast~ "Nadir, thanks so much." "No trouble, princess. Good morning, Raoul. Vivian. Philippe. I trust you slept well and are all ready to aid me?" "Yes, Nadir."

Philippe pulls me close and hugs me. "Have fun, you hear?" "Yes, Dad." I say sarcastically. "Bye! We love you!" the kids chorus. "Love you too!" ~Airport, on the plane: Michael's POV~ I yawn. "I'm gonna go back to sleep. Will you be OK?"

She giggles, pecking both of my cheeks and lips. "I'll be perfectly fine. _Le reste bien, mon prince élégant._" "I'll try." "I would hope so…" she says with a chuckle, pecking me on the lips one more time before I pull away and head to the bedroom, my still-tired body aching for a bed.

Then, I realize that my neck and shoulders are tight. It seems like she's reading my mind because she says: "Go on; I'll follow." I lie down, but she stops me. "Sit up and unbutton a bit." A bewildered expression crosses my features as I do as she asked.

It disappears as she comes behind me and starts massaging my neck and shoulders. "Mm…thanks." "You're welcome. Getting better?" "Mm-hmm. I think I'll be fine now." Her phone rings and she lays me down as I fall asleep.

~Regular POV~ I answer my phone. "Hello, George. I don't quite care what Giselle thinks of it. Robert offered, so…" "Ana? Come lay with me, please. I can't sleep without my _bella principessa_ beside me."

"Of course, Mike. Be right there." ~Paris, Erik's POV~ Only one thought resides in my mind now: _Ana has left me, and she will never return._ I have not eaten, slept or composed since that day. Madame Giry is happy, much to my disgust.

When she and Meg came back from the wedding, I heard her say: "Without Erik, she will be happy." Meg had wholeheartedly agreed, adding: "No more instability. Meri will live in peace, even if Michael has adopted her, which she knows."

_WHAT? He's __**adopted**__ her…_ ~On the plane, regular POV~ "Mm…Ana?" Michael murmurs sleepily. I look up from my book, smiling and lean over to place a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth. "We won't be landing for a half-hour yet. I half-expected to stay asleep until we did. What's up?"

"…Read to me? I just wanna hear your voice." he admits shyly, blushing. I smile, nod and give him a gentle full kiss. "Sure. Anything in particular?" "Annabel Lee." "Ah, my favorite." I turn to the page and softly begin to recite.

(Annabel Lee: Edgar Allan Poe.)

Ana:

It was many and many a year ago,  
In a kingdom by the sea,  
That a maiden there lived whom you may know  
By the name of Annabel Lee;  
And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
Than to love and be loved by me.

I was a child and she was a child,  
In this kingdom by the sea;  
But we loved with a love that was more than love -  
I and my Annabel Lee;  
With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven  
Coveted her and me.  
And this was the reason that, long ago,  
In this kingdom by the sea,  
A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling  
My beautiful Annabel Lee;  
So that her highborn kinsman came  
And bore her away from me,  
To shut her up in a sepulcher  
In this kingdom by the sea.  
The angels, not half so happy in heaven,  
Went envying her and me  
Yes! that was the reason  
(as all men know, In this kingdom by the sea)  
That the wind came out of the cloud by night,  
Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee.

But our love was stronger by far than the love  
Of those who were older than we  
Of many far wiser than we  
And neither the angels in heaven above,  
Nor the demons down under the sea,  
Can ever dissever my soul from the soul  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee.  
For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side  
Of my darling, my darling, my life and my bride,  
In the sepulcher there by the sea,  
In her tomb by the sounding sea.

"Wow. Why do you like that one so much?" he asks, pushing himself up, cuddling close and putting his head on my shoulder. With a smile, I say: "It's a unique true love story." "Oh." "We're landing!" "OK!" ~NYC airport~

"ANA! MICHAEL!" Morgan exclaims, hugging us both tightly. "Ana, I am **so** proud!" Robert says, hugging me and making me blush. "Thanks. So, we're staying with you, right?" He grins. "Absolutely!" "Yes!" Morgan cheers.

"Girls-only sleepover tonight." she says. I nod. "Definitely. We can watch P.S, I Love You." "Oh, God." Giselle groans. Robert laughs. "We'll settle you two in so our angelic Broadway star can make her audition."

"Thanks again." ~Apartment, Giselle's POV~ Ana and Michael get settled in. Then they cuddle together on the couch. He sings "Human Nature" in her ear, reflexively stroking the back of her hand with his thumb while he holds it.

She smiles dreamily. "I love you too much sometimes." he murmurs, kissing from her cheek down to her neck. "Guys, take it easy." Robert says in a mock-stern tone. Ana pouts. "Robbie's right. If we get busy now, I'll be late."

_Get busy? What does that mean? _~Regular POV~ "You'd better doll up." Michael says. "Ooh, you're right. You too. Francesca's gonna be a bitch." ~Radio City Music Hall~ "Hey, all!" "Hi, Ana. I'm Sherie."

"It's a real honor to meet you. You have a great voice." "Thanks. I've heard with you, I've got competition." "Wanna hear how much?" "Yes, please." she and Francesca chorus. I walk up onstage full of confidence.

Nodding to the pianist, I sing "I Want the Good Times Back" flawlessly. "Oh. My. God." Sherie manages, blown away. "Hmm?" "She's perfect!" the cast choruses. "I guess it's official, then. You're in!"

When Francesca says that, Mike rushes out of the wings, sweeps me up and kisses me sweet, slow and long. "Is that a congratulations kiss?" "Duh!" "Lemme introduce you to everyone. Sierra, Norm, Sean, Tituss, Tyler, Derrick, Jonathan, John and Heidi."

"Pleasure." they all chorus. "Wonderful to meet you all. I'm Ana and this is my husband Michael." "Ana?" "Yes, Sierra?" "We'd all **love** to hear your rendition of the reprise of 'Part of Your World'." I smile. "Sure. Mike, would you mind? Eddie, Tituss and Cody too?"

"No prob." they chorus, smiling. Mike lays down and feigns unconsciousness. Eddie positions himself as I dampen my legs, allowing them to change before I begin. (POYWR: movie version w/spoken beginning)

Ana:

Is he…dead?

Eddie:

It's hard to say. Oh, I-I can't make out a heartbeat…

Ana:

No, look! He's breathing! He's so beautiful…

What would I give  
To live where you are?  
What would I pay  
To stay here beside you?  
What would I do to see you  
Smiling at me?

Where would we walk?  
Where would we run?  
If we could stay all day in the sun?  
Just you and me  
And I could be  
Part of your world

(Eric & Grimsby part.) 

Tituss:

We just gonna forget this whole thing ever happened. The sea king will never know!

(to Flounder): You won't tell him, I won't tell him! I will stay in one…piece! 

Ana:

I don't know when  
I don't know how  
But I know something's starting right now  
Watch and you'll see  
Some day I'll be  
Part of your world

"I've said it before and I'll say it again: Oh. My. God." Sherie breathes. "Which part? My voice or these?" I ask, indicating my fins. "Both."

"W-w-wait. Lemme get this straight: mermaids…actually exist??" Francesca exclaims.

I smile as my fins transform back into legs. "Yes. As a matter of fact, this whole story is true." Sherie smiles. "No kidding…" "Mm-hmm. Matter of fact, Ariel, Eric and I are really close." "Yes, we are…cousin."

"Hey, Ariel. Eric!" We hug. "We brought two more…" "The troublesome two?" I ask, indicating 'Melissa' and 'Vanessa'. He nods as Vanessa comes up hesitantly, as though afraid. "Yes?" "I'm…ready to learn."

I smile, hugging her gently. "I knew you'd come round. But, it'll have to wait now." "I understand. When you come home, right?" "Mm-hmm! Definitely." My phone rings. I look at the caller ID and have to fight the urge to pass out. _Erik…_ Mike comes over and says: "I'm here. Answer it…" I do, and three words change everything: "I have them…" _Oh God! What am I going to do?_

TBC =)


	2. 2nd Husband, Another World & Jealousy

A New Beginning: Chapter 2

"What's going on?" Mike asks nervously when he sees me beginning to cry. "It's Erik. He has Meri, Nadir and my cousins! I've got to go save them…" "You don't even have a plan!" he exclaims. I smirk. "Oh yes, I do. Vanessa, I need you to take my voice and loan me the shell…"

"OK. Why?" "Just trust me…" She does and I mouth to Michael: "My immortality is temporarily gone, so if I don't make it, know that I love you so much it hurts. Raise our children and tell them our story. Do you promise?"

Crying softly, he whispers: "I promise. Please don't leave me…" "I'll try my best." ~Paris, Erik's POV~ "Erik, let us go!" Nadir exclaims. I shoot him a crazed sneer. "Or what?" I spit. He smirks as Ana swims in and says simply: "Or you'll never hear Ana sing again."

Now, that caught my attention. "What did you say?" "Tell him." she mouths. "See that shell around her neck?" I nod. "Well, her voice is inside it. If you don't free us, she'll smash it and her voice will disappear forever."

"…Pull the knot to your left." ~Regular POV~ After they're free, Philippe, Jillian and I embrace. Then Philippe breaks the shell. (Guess what part of TLM this is?)

Ana's voice:  
Aaaaaaaaaaah, Aaaaaaaaaaaaah...

Ana: AaaaAAAaaaah!

"Much appreciated. Meri, my darling!" "Mommy!" We hug tightly. "I'm so glad you're safe. All of you. Oh, here's my link." I glow for a few seconds. "Let's get you back to Michael." Nadir says. "Bye, Mommy!" "I love you, sweetheart." ~NYC~ "Everything alright?" Sean asks. "Yeah, fine. Just my ex-husband being a sneaky-ass son of a bitch." "ANA! You're alright!" I laugh as Mike picks me up and holds me close, his arms wrapped around me tightly. "Hey, I'm right here…" I whisper when I feel him trembling. "Can we go back? I feel uneasy here." "'Course." ~Back at the apt.~ "Wanna dance? It might take your mind off things." He nods, placing his hand in mine. I turn on my I-pod and "How Do I Live" plays through the dock speakers. I smile, pulling Michael close and wrapping my arms around his neck.

He smiles back as he wraps his arms around my waist; I settle my head in the crook of his neck. "I love you, Ana." "**I** love **you**, Mike." The song ends and my I-pod shuts off. We move to the couch as Giselle comes in. "Robert and Morgan are picking up pizza." "Mm…I'm starving." Mike giggles. "That amazes me…not!" I giggle too, shoving him in the shoulder playfully. "Shut up." He pulls me into his lap, kissing me. "That'll keep me quiet for a while." he murmurs. "Mmm…why didn't you say so…?" Suddenly, we're making out heavy and hot. About 20 minutes later, Robert and Morgan come back. By that time, Mike has my shirt half-up and is landing kisses to my stomach while I whimper softly. "Whoa, baby!" they chorus. Mike sits me up and pulls my shirt down very nonchalantly.

"After dinner, we can finish what I so cruelly started." "Agreed. Alright Giselle, it's safe." ~Over dinner~ "Was he hurting you?" she asks. I explain: "No. I was whimpering because what Mike was doing felt so good, I couldn't speak." "So she vocalized her pleasure instead." Morgan interjects. I grin. "Exactly." There's a knock at the door, making my grin widen. "I got it!" ~Michael's POV~ Ana rushes to the door. "Hey, El…" she says shyly as a brown-haired guy pulls her into his arms and murmurs: "How's my brunette Manhattan angel?" before pecking her cheek. She giggles. "I'm good. Really good. Oh, you don't mind…do you, Robert?" He smiles. "Not at all. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine." "Good. C'mon in, then. I can finally introduce you to my hubby."

"Yes, finally. Michael, right?" She grins radiantly. "Mm-hmm! Mikey, this is Elliot Stabler. He and I have been almost-siblings since diaperhood." She throws him a sisterly glance as he kisses the top of her head and puts an arm around her waist. I have to fight an envious scowl at how perfect they look together. I smile and we shake hands. "Nice to meet you, Elliot." "You too. I've heard so many wonderful things about you. Which reminds me, you've still gotta come down to the precinct and annoy the shit outta Liv by talkin' about how perfect he is in front of everyone." "Oh yeah, I do! After TLM rehearsal tomorrow, OK?" she promises, kissing his cheek. "Perfect. Remember her face the first time, just us?" "Yeah, it was like…" She rolls her eyes and sighs deeply.

Elliot bursts into laughter. "That's a perfect imitation!" "In'nit?" she asks, giggling like crazy. "Ana, you done?" I ask. She nods. "Thanks. Leave the drink, please." "Wine?" Elliot asks. She shakes her head, smiling fondly. "Yes, El. I'm American and over 21. I can drink." "Needed a buzz, huh?" "Mm…maybe a tiny one." They laugh. Then she says: "Of course, you're one to talk. Remember your wedding reception? You got so damn wasted that even **with** me and Liv guiding you, you could barely fucking walk. I kept thinkin' to myself: What the shit?" This time, they laugh so hard, their faces turn red. My jaw drops. _Who knew she could be so vulgar? I guess I'll have to talk to her._ ~Regular POV~ "Well, I should go. Liv's expecting me at home."

I smile, kissing his cheek one last time. "OK. So, tomorrow?" "Tomorrow, princess." ~Later that night in bed~ "Mike?" "Hmm?" "Do you remember our first kiss?" He grins. "Of course I do! We were 15, it was in your dressing room in Paris…oh no." I nod. "Yes. He saw, but I didn't care. God, I remember it so well…"**~Memory, Ana's POV 1****st****.~** "You are distracted tonight, my child. Care to explain?" my Angel asks. I grin heavenward. "I'm sorry, Master. I suppose it is simply because I'm so excited by the thought of seeing _him_ again." I allow the word "him" to pass my lips like a sigh. "A boy, I presume." Angel says sternly. I pay his tone no mind, nodding vigorously. "His name is Michael and I have not seen him for almost two years. We have been dating since we were 13."

_Oops…now I'm in trouble._ "You've been **what**?" he booms furiously. "Dating. Since he's traveling, we send each other small gifts and…love letters." "**Have you forgotten my rules, you foolish girl? If you ever love another but your Angel, I shall leave you…forever!**"**~Pause Memory~** "He said that…?" I nod. "But I didn't care. So I said…"**~Resume Memory, Erik's POV~** I was pretty sure I'd clammed her up. I smirked proudly until I heard her shout in an indignant and furious tone: "I don't care! I love him, and I'm going to keep loving him, even if I **do** lose you! Do you want to know why?" "Why?" "He can do things you never can!" "Like what, my dear?" "He can **hold** me, **hug** me and…kiss me soon." At that precise moment, a knock sounds at the door.

Grinning giddily, she checks her appearance in the vanity, quickly runs a brush through her hair and goes to answer it. When it opens, a tall, dark and disgustingly attractive boy steps in and gathers her in his arms, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek. "I've missed you, Ana." he murmurs, nuzzling his face in her hair. As she nuzzles his neck, she murmurs: "I've missed you too, Michael." She fearfully asks: "How long are you here?" "Two weeks!" he exclaims, grinning. She returns it ecstatically. "Really?" "Yes, Ana. Two weeks, nothing but you and me. I'm on vacation." "Joseph must be ticked." "Yeah, but Mom insisted." In that moment, everything changed. He suddenly leant in.**~Pause Memory~** "And that was when the magic happened…" I say softly, causing him to blush.

**~Resume Memory, regular POV~** He leans in then. My eyes flutter shut as I whisper: "Michael…" Then our lips touch for the first time, molding together perfectly, blood red against soft tan. He deepens it a bit, testing the waters. We end it together. "Feel good?" he asks in a whisper as we open our eyes. "Perfect."**~End Memory~** "Was it really…perfect?" he asks shyly, blushing ruby red. "Yes. Do you want to know a secret?" "Anytime, baby." "Out of all the boyfriends and 'first' kisses I've had, that one stayed with me through all my lives. I never forgot us, Mike…" "Oh, Ana…" he whispers, fighting tears. A few slip out, despite his efforts. I smile and wipe them away with the pads of my thumbs. "I make you emotional, don't I?" "Terribly. But I don't mind."

"Good. We should get some rest." "You're right. See you in the morning, sunshine." ~Next Morning~ "Ana? Wanna help us with breakfast?" Robert asks. "Love to. Mind waiting for me? I gotta jump in the shower first." He laughs. "Sure thing." I strip and head to the bathroom, stopping in the doorway to gaze lovingly at my deeply sleeping husband. "Sweet dreams, my prince…" I whisper. ~After my shower~ My phone chimes. I look at it curiously.

**CaineScrooge:** **Hi…**

_MJDi-ana:_ _Hi. How are you?_

**CaineScrooge:** **Good. I miss you, though. =(**

_MJDi-ana:_ _Aw! I miss you too, MC. But guess what?_

**CaineScrooge:** …**What?**

_MJDi-ana:_ _I'm one apt below u._

**CaineScrooge:** **W/Robert, Morgan and Giselle?**

_MJDi-ana:_ _*nodding frantically and grinning like an idiot*_

**CaineScrooge:** **Gimme 15 mins, and I'll be down. I have an incredibly belated X-mas gift to give you. 33**

_MJDi-ana:_ _*squeals happily and twirls* OK!_ "

I wonder what it could be…!" ~After breakfast~ *Knock knock* "Ana! It's MC." "Comin'!" "Hello, love. This…is for you." He drapes his "Thankful Heart" scarf around my neck, my initials stitched into it. I gasp softly. "Michael…*sniffles*…thank you." "Love, don't cry!" "I'm sorry; they're ecstatic tears, I promise." "Good." He pulls me in for a hug. "I'd better go wake Mike so I can make my rehearsal." "I'm up, but I don't feel good at all…" a voice groans. "Oh, babe…you get any sleep?" I ask, turning to face him. "Yeah. I just feel naseous and fevery but cold. I feel like I'm gonna be sick…" "OK, OK. Deep breaths…I'll go get a basin. Just stay in bed, alright?" "OK…" he moans. _…*retch, splat!*_ I think to myself: _Whoops, too late. Giselle'll definitely have fun with those…_

"Oh, babe…it's OK." I put the basin in his lap as another bout comes on. "I hate being sick like this. I'm a burden to everyone because I get so weak I can't even feed myself…" (Oh, did I mention? Michael is an emotionally haywire mess when he's super sick like this.) I smile soothingly. "Baby doll, it's alright. That's why I'm here." "I'm not ruining your day?" he asks in a small voice, his eyes glazed over with fever but looking like those of a lost little boy. I smile wider, pecking his forehead and shaking my head. "Of course not, sweetie." I go into the bathroom, rinse the basin and grabbing the thermometer. "Under my tongue. I hate the armpit way." "OK." It beeps: 101.6. _Not absolutely horrible yet. At least it hasn't come to the point where I have to stick him in a cold bath…yet._

"No cold baths yet, right?" he asks nervously. I shake my head. "Not yet. Just a bit over 101." He deflates considerably with relief. Robert pops in. "We set up a 30-second spot on the couch so we can change the bed." As I walk out, tenderly cradling Michael in my arms, Robert murmurs so he won't hear: "Giselle's raving." I chuckle. "I figured. Oh well." "Well said." As I settle Michael on the couch, cocooned in three blankets, I kiss his forehead. "Mm…Ana?" he mumbles hazily, his mind so obviously clouded with fever. Smiling, I tighten the blankets a bit so they'll stay. I place a finger to his lips. "Hush, darling. Sleep. Your body needs it desperately." His eyes drift closed as Giselle comes out holding the sheet at arm's length. "Ugh, this is…disgusting!"

"Inn'it?" Robert and I chorus as we chuckle. "Ana, hold me…" Michael whimpers. I pull him into my arms, humming quietly into his hair. "Bed's changed." Morgan whispers. "Thanks, sweetie." ~That afternoon~ "Hey. How is he?" El asks. "He can't keep much down. Crackers and gingerale is about all." "Ana? I'm thirsty…" Michael calls weakly. I go in and hold the glass up to his lips. "Thank you." "Mm-hmm! I'm gonna go get my lyric notebook and be right back." "OK." I gently slip out of bed, kissing him lightly as I do. "Ana, **she's** here." Morgan and Robert growl. I see El's eyes flash and raise a hand. "Alright. I'll handle it." I open the door and come face-to-face with La Toya. "Ana. I came to see my brother." "He's not in much of a state to see anyone but me."

"Excuse me?" "He's completely bedridden, La Toya. I'm at his side 24/7, helping him with everything." El smiles and says: "Because you love him." I nod, smiling back. "Exactly. So, bye." I shut the door in her face, or try to. "What is **that** supposed to mean?" I smirk. "Well, you've always been considered your family's black sheep. You figure it out." As she storms off, I hear a half-strength: "Thank you. You find your notebook?" "Mm. You're welcome." ~A few days later~ Mike's all better. Yay! Now, it's after TLM rehearsal and we're headed to the SVU precinct to show him off. He's nervous. "Stop! They'll **love** you…except Liv. She's heard me gab about you enough to last her a lifetime." The elevator stops and he squeezes my hand. "Ana!" the team choruses.

"This must be Michael." Liv grumbles. I giggle, kissing him as he pulls me close. "Yep, my prince!" He blushes. "Lemme introduce you to everyone. Left to right, we've got El, Liv, John, Captain Don Cragen aka Cap, Brian aka Bri, Monique aka 'Nique, Fin, George, Casey aka Case, Melinda aka Mel, Chester and Kim." "…Hi." "Aw, he's shy!" "Case, please." Liv groans. She ignores her. "So, you came to tell us some big stories about everything." "Well, why don't we let El start?" "She got Ursula." "Congratulations!" "Thanks, it was nothin'. I mean, ever since I brought music back to Atlantica with Ariel…" El raises an eyebrow. "You never told us that story." "I didn't?" "No…" "Well then, everyone sit. Lemme see, Ariel and I had just turned 16. The anniversary of Athena's death was fast approaching and Uncle Triton's 'no music' law was in place and stricter than ever. But we snuck away and sang a song called 'I Remember'."

"Sing it." El, John, Fin, Case, Cap and Michael chorus. I smile. "Alright." (I Remember-TLM III, Ariel's Beginning)

Ana:  
Under the bright blue Endless sky  
Wait, I remember that How I know that song  
I remember sitting in the moonlight And that feeling What's that feeling?  
I remember, yes How I know that song Though it's been so long  
I remember happiness Without a floor or ceiling What's that feeling? I remember  
Oh! I remember her And how we were  
I remember wanting What the evening would be bringing I remember singing Under the bright blue Endless sky  
Waves try to measure the days That we treasure  
And I I remember I remember music  
And I'm never going back To the silent law they wrote I will sing in every tempo Every last chromatic note  
For I, I remember her I remember music And I remember Love Love…

As I sing, those brave enough to join in do. ~Michael's POV~ As she sings, she's able to just lose herself. _Maybe she could teach me…but I'm not brave like her. God, I wish I was…_ ~Regular POV~ "El, put this on." I hand him my Beautiful Soul CD. "Good Life?" "Please. C'mon Mike." "Mm-mm." "I'm right here. Let the rest fade away…hmm?" I ask, holding out my hand. ~Michael's POV~ I place my hand in hers, taking a serious leap of faith. I'm ready to focus, but she stops me. "Ah-ah. Close your eyes." "But how-" She puts a finger to my lips, cutting me off. "Don't **think**, just **feel**." Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes, stop thinking and **feel**. When she presses close, I grind against her. She wraps her arms around my neck, grinding against me too.

When she sways, I sway with her. I spin her, pull her close and dip her flawlessly as though it were second nature. "Hey, open your eyes." she says softly. I do and she teasingly says: "See? Was that so hard?" "No…" She laughs. "Good." ~Next afternoon~ We're wrapping up rehearsal when I hear: "MOM!" "KIDS! What are you doing here?" "We missed you!" I laugh. "Daddy and I missed you too!" Francesca comes over. "Not for much longer. You're fired." "OK! Later; good luck with Pamela." ~Home~ My phone rings. "It's Willy. He wants to see us, Charlie love." "Alright." "Be back later." "Be careful!" "We will!" ~At the factory~ "Ana!" "Daniel!" I rush over to the Oompa Loompa, crouch down and hug him tight. "How are you?" he asks, taking my hand and leading us toward Willy's office.

"Does **this** tell you anything?" I ask, showing him my ring. "Married?" I nod. "Yes indeed!" "Congratulations, dear one!" He kisses my hand. I giggle. "Thanks!" "Well, **someone's** on Cloud Nine." a voice mutters, making me giggle again as Charlie smirks at the obvious red-hot jealousy in his eyes and tone. "Yep! God, my life is officially perfect." "Best state your business, Mr. Wonka." Charlie says. "Right, come in." "I'll meet up with you, Daniel." I say softly, pecking his cheek. He kisses mine. "I'll be waiting, Ana." He walks off; we step into Willy's office. "Right. You're here simply because I need advertising aid." "Meaning…?" "Jingles! Think about-" His office line rings. I turn and Doris winks at me. "It's her husband, sir." "…Put him through." he grumbles.

"Baby, you **have** to hear this!" Michael exclaims excitedly. (I pushed the speaker button, much to Willy's annoyance.) I laugh at the almost child-like tone in his voice. "Alright." Our duet of "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" comes through. I try not to cry. We sound so flawless together, two angelic voices effortlessly melding into one moving, heart-wrenching harmony. "My God…" "Baby, you OK?" "Yeah…just speechless." "This is the last track. The album goes out tomorrow." "Yay! That means tomorrow night…we celebrate." Before ending the call, we blow each other a kiss, catching it and holding it to our chests. "Holding you close to my heart." we chorus. Then we exchange "Love you"s before hanging up. "Sorry. You were saying?" "Never mind. Go."

"You sure?" "Yes." "Alright…I'm gonna go make meet-up arrangements with Darren, then we can leave. Alright love?" I ask Charlie. "Mm-hmm. I'll wait here." "OK. I won't be long." ~Charlie's POV~ I watch Mum strut off, humming TWYMMF. I can't help but grin like a fool because I know she's thinking about Dad. Whenever they're together, they forget the world. It's just the two of them, unless we're involved. They don't know that I know, but I hear them making love well into the night almost every night. At first, it scared me. But then I realized that that's how grown-ups show each other just how much they love each other when they're either deeply in love or married. Sometimes, I sit with Mum in the morning and watch Dad sleep like she does.

She told me that she worries because he doesn't get a lot of sleep. "He's a little overdedicated to his work and fans." she'd whispered, turning a fond gaze to his peacefully sleeping form. The alarm had gone off then; he'd stirred, pulling the covers off. But she'd shut it off, put the covers over him again and leant over to kiss the corner of his mouth. "No, go back to sleep. We were up late last night; your body needs a lot of recovery rest. I'll call Joseph and keep him sated." To our surprise, he didn't argue. He just moved closer to her and fell back asleep, smiling. I give a soft surprised whistle. "He must still be exhausted if he didn't argue." She chuckled. "You're not kidding, love." ~Regular POV~ "Charlie? You in there, sweetie?" "Hmm? Oh, yeah…I was just lost in thought, I guess."

"Mm. That's alright; happens to me all the time." "So, when are you coming back?" he asks. I smile, kissing his forehead. "Next week. Daniel insisted I bring the family." "Alright!" he cheers. I laugh. "Yes. Your brothers and sisters will be excited." ~Home~ "We are? Yes!" the kids cheer. "This'll be fun." Michael murmurs, putting his arms around me. I put my head on his chest, smiling. "Yes, it will…" ~Next night~ "First day on the market and Jacksons in Love sold 682 copies." "Yay! The kids and your brothers are **finally** asleep, so…celebration time!" I whisper-cheer. He surprises me by sweeping me into his arms bridal-style. I squeal softly, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him, my tongue slowly and thoroughly tasting the inside of his mouth.

His does the same and we both moan softly. "Mm…Michael. God, you taste so good, baby." "You taste better, Ana angel." We reach the bedroom and he sets me down. "Thank God we're wearing next to nothing. Makes this easier…" I pant, tilting my head back so he can kiss my neck as he reaches down to untie his pajama pants. After that, I pull away for a second and yank my nightgown over my head. As soon as it hits the floor, he picks me up again, continuing his passionate actions. We fall onto the bed as I magic the door shut. It slams, accentuating his moan as I reach down and stroke his hard-on. "Oh no, you don't." he growls, beginning to kiss between my breasts hot and quick. I whimper. "Alright, you win! I just—need you inside—please…"

He smiles tenderly. Our joining is long, slow and sweet. "That—was love…" we pant. We fall asleep soon after, entangled impossibly. ~Next morning, at breakfast without the kids~ "Damn, we thought ya'll would never quit…" Jermaine and Denise grumble, yawning. "Aw, we kept them up!" I say through giggles. Michael sighs blissfully. "Oh well." My phone plays "It's Gonna Be Me". "Hello? Hey! Yeah! Meet me at the beach in a half-hour." "Who was that?" I smile as Mike comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, putting his head on my shoulder. "Terrence." "Ah, your bumpkin friend." Denise says rudely. Jermaine glares at her. I just say: "He's not a bumpkin, just in touch enough with his roots to not be a spoilt brat like you."

"What? J! Sweetie, say something." "Nicely said." "Thanks, JJ." I walk over and kiss his cheek. "I'd love for you to meet him. He's tall, brown hair, farmer's tan and has the most adorable authentic Southern drawl. His mama is my mamaw's neighbor, so he and I used to hang together a lot. He's super protective of me, which I find extremely sweet." My own drawl starts to come through. I see Michael giving me a suscipious look. "Ahem! Didn't realize. Let's eat, hmm?" ~After breakfast~ "Terry!" I squeal, letting go of Mike's hand and running at top speed into him, knocking him back into the sand. "Hey, hon. How are ya?" "Great. You being here just makes things even better." We hug. He sets up a blanket close to the water, but not too close.

We sit together, holding hands and watching the waves. "So, how's Star?" "She needs work with barrel runs. They still make her so nervous." "Oh, the poor darlin'!" ~Michael's POV~ I scoff as Ana pouts at something **Terrence** said. Suddenly, he leans closer and whispers something that makes her squeal. "C'mon. Just you and me, sweetie." "Yes! God, I can't believe you did this! Mike, come on!" I smile as she beckons me over, much to Terrence's disappointment. I happily run over. The three of us head to the secluded area of the beach. "Sally! Daphne!" she squeals, hugging the horses gently. ~Regular POV~ "Wanna ride?" "Oh, wish I could. But we have that Oprah appearance today. Maybe some other time." "Oh, OK…" ~Later that afternoon at the studio~ "It's so nice to meet you, Ana."

I smile, applying my own blush and lipstick, much to Natalie (the makeup woman's) annoyance. "You too, Oprah." ~Five minutes later~ "So, without further ado, it gives me great pleasure to introduce the legendary Michael Jackson and his wife Ana!" As the live audience erupts with applause, we come out and take our seats. Michael notices Joseph and La Toya scowling and smirks, pulling me into his lap. I smile as he guides my head to his chest. "So, my first question is this: how long has it been now since you lovebirds tied the knot?" We laugh. "A little over two months." we chorus. Mike smiles tenderly, gently lifting my eyes to his as he says: "But every day with this angel of a woman feels like the first…always. You've taught me so much just by loving me for me…just Michael. I love you more than life, Ana."

He cups my face and our lips meet in a gentle, tender kiss. "Oh, Michael. You've taught me more than you'll ever know. And for the record, I happen to think that 'just Michael' is pretty damn terrific. He's my universe, the stars in my sky and the reason I smile each and every day." I kiss him one more time before Oprah asks: "Which track was your favorite to record?" "You can go first, baby." I say softly, kissing his cheek. "Alright. My definite favorite was our version of 'I Just Can't Stop Loving You' because Ana's crystalline voice added a whole new harmony to it." "Mine was 'Cry'." "That one **made** me cry." Mike says softly. "That's the one you're going to perform for us today, right?" Oprah asks. "Yes." "Well then, here's Ana Jackson with 'Cry' from the new album Jacksons in Love!"

I begin to sing, letting the audience fade away and focusing only on my love, my inspiration for this song. (Cry-Mandy Moore)

Ana: I'll always remember  
it was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
But ended so soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed

In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

It was late in September  
And I'd seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed

In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything  
Alright

I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
in places no one will find

In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

I think I saw you cry  
The moment I saw you cry  
I wanted to know you

"Well, that was absolutely gorgeous! **I'm** choked up." I smile modestly. "Thank you. Oh, sweetie…" "Sorry, you just sound so beautiful…" I wipe away his tears. ~After the interview, home~ I change into my Belle dress. "Sit. I wanna help you with your hair." Mike says shyly. I grin, handing him the brush and letting him do as he likes. He ties the blue ribbon into a perfect bow. "There!" "It's perfect! Thanks." "Anything for my one and only." We kiss and I lead everyone outside. "This is so exciting! Is the village big, Mama?" Paris and Prince chorus. Charlie answers for me. "Not really." "Can we go to the castle, Momma? I wanna see Adam and Lumiere!" Chip exclaims. I smile. "Of course." As we step out of the carriage that I kept, Mike asks: "Why are they looking at you like that?"

"Village oddball." I walk to the bookshop, Mike's arm linked with mine. "_Bonjour? M. Jameson? __C'est __Ana._" "_Je suis dans le revers_…" I walk back there and help him with a few heavy books. "_Merci_." "Of course. Michael, this is Mr. Jameson." "Pleasure." "The pleasure's all mine. It's nice to see Ana finally with someone so that pig Gaston will stop lusting after her." I climb the ladder and pull out Alexandra's Endless Love. "Mr. Jameson? Can I borrow this one?" "That one? But you've read it twice already!" he exclaims, laughing warmly. I grin. "Oh well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise…" "If you like it all that much, it's yours." I gasp. "But sir!" "I insist!" "Well, thank you! Thank you very much!" I walk out with my family, my nose already buried deep within the perfect passionate story of Alexandra and her prince.

"When we get home, will you cuddle with me in bed and read it to me?" Mike asks shyly. Focusing on him, I smile tenderly and nod. "Of course." "Hello, Ana…" "_Bonjour, Gaston._" He snatches the book out of my hands; Mike's eyes flash. "_Gaston,_ give me that! You're not smart enough to read it anyway." I snatch it back and we walk off. ~At the castle~ "Hello, Ana! Michael." "Adam." "Boys." Belle and I chorus. "Mama, does the castle really have a humongous library?" Paris asks. "Yes, my darling." "I'll show her, Momma!" Chip exclaims. "Alright, loves. Go on then. Lilly, you have homework to finish…right?" "I could help her. Belle and I both could!" Adam offers. "If you're sure…" "_Oui, Maman__! __S'il te plait…_" I laugh. "If Adam and Belle don't mind, I suppose it's alright."

Christine, Prince, Toby and Charlie all rush out to the gardens. "Be careful!" Michael calls worriedly. "Leave them be, darling. They won't let one another wander off." We set off to do some exploring of our own. ~Servants' Quarters~ "AACHOO!" "Oh…my poor Lumière!" I hear Babette coo. "Mike, can I go see him?" "Alright. But Adam told me lunch will be ready soon." "I won't be long." I assure him with a smile, kissing him sweet and slow. Then I go and knock. Babette fixes me with a cold stare as Lumière's eyes light up. "Babette, could you leabe us alode for a little while, blease?" She reluctantly does as he asked. "Habe your dose in a book, I-hah…hah…HAHCHOO see." I blush. "As usual. Bless you, by the way." "Just my luck to catch a subber cold. Ah-CHOO!"

"Bless you! Poor thing. Your nose just won't quit, will it?" "Do, it wod't." "How?" "That awful raidstorb yesterday afterdood." "Errands?" "Exactly." "Ana, lunch!" "Coming!" I take Mike's hand as Lumière asks: "Would you mide askig Genevieve to heat up sobe soup?" I smile. "Not at all. When I finish eating, I'll bring it in." "Thak you." "No problem." ~Dining room~ "Momma, guess what?" "What, Chip?" "Belle read Meri, Lilly, Adam and I King Arthur!" "Good!" "How's Lumière?" Adam asks concernedly. "He could be worse. Can't stop sneezing." "Oh, the poor dear! Sounds like he needs some hot soup." Genevieve says. "I was thinking the same thing." I murmur, smiling and lacing my hand with Mike's under the table. He smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Ana! Gaston barged in, demanding to see you!" "Alright, Cogsworth." "You may come in." "You stupid, worthless girl! How dare you insult me that way!" He moves forward as though to strike me. I get up, use a few karate moves and pin him to the wall, snapping his wrist like a twig. "I had every right because it was true. Get out and do not disturb my life again or the consequences will be much more severe. Understood?" I shove him out. I bring Lumière his soup a few minutes later. "I heard what happed with Gaston. Are you alright?" "Fine. I broke his wrist." "Really?" "Yep! I don't think he'll bother me again." He yawns, the soup three-quarters gone. "Good." "Get some rest." ~Later that night, in the library~ "Alexandra looked into his eyes and knew. It was her prince! 'It is you!' she exclaimed softly. They kissed passionately as fireworks lit up the inky night sky and both knew they had finally found their happily-ever-after…with each other. The End."

I close the book and look over at Michael, sound asleep holding Meri and Paris. _He's such a great daddy. Well, better wake him unless he wants a neck cramp tomorrow morning._ "Mike…c'mon. Bedtime." Meri and Paris both kiss his cheeks at the same time; his eyes flutter open. "Daddy, bedtime." "OK…" ~Next Morning, Michael's POV~ I wake up next to Ana. She smiles a sunny smile and kisses me. "Good morning, angel." I say, laughing. She giggles. "Guess what? Meri wants to ask you something." "Alright…" I get up, exposing my pale bare chest. "Mm…Mike chest, Ana likes." she hums happily, nuzzling my neck. "Breakfast, you two." Babette says coldly. "Give them a bit, Babette. They obviously want to be alone…" Lumière says, smooching exaggeratedly.

She turns, smirking devilishly as she grabs her pillow and aims for his face. "Ugh!" "Ha-ha! I **still** have better aim!" "We'll see about that later! Fencing match, courtyard this afternoon!" "You're on!" ~Breakfast~ Babette snickers. "Nice pants. Design them yourself?" she asks, mocking out the glitter written "M.J." on the pockets and "3 His Dirty Di-ana 3…" on the sides with flowers glitter-glued on the edges, front and back. Lumière glares at her, smirking as I say: "Yes. As a matter of fact, I did. I just added the flowers and jewel hearts this morning; those were Mikey's idea." He kisses me, smiling. "What can I say, babe? Around you, good ideas just pour from me like water…" "Let's eat!" "Amen to that!" ~As we eat~ When I reach for my glass of juice, Mike notices an old cutting scar.

"Ana…" "Mikey, relax. It's old. Shadow of horrors I forgot long ago…" He takes my hand and tenderly kisses the underside of my wrist, his lips completely covering the long, thin white scar. "You forgot a spot…" I whisper, flicking my eyes to my lips. He smiles fondly, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "Oh, of course. How foolish of me, my dearest princess. Let me remedy my dire mistake." He kisses me deeply. "Mm…Papa wants to get started early." "Only if Mama's up for it." "Always, baby face." He gathers me in his arms; I tilt my head back, exposing the snow-white ivory of my neck as his lips plunge toward it hungrily. As he kisses it, I gasp, my chest heaving and my nipples military erect. "Michael!" I moan as he pulls my shirt over my head, revealing my breasts being barely restrained by my bra.

He smirks, unclasping it and taking them into his mouth one at a time. I pull him further in as he puts me down. I unbutton my jeans; they pool sensually at my feet. He pulls me close, his thumbs playing with my panties. "C'mon, baby. You know—I wanna—rock—with—you." I pant, kissing his collarbone repeatedly. He growls passionately as I start kissing the base of his neck. We rush upstairs. He sheds me of my panties in front of Cogsworth's door. In our room, we kiss and moan our way to completion. ~Babette's POV~ "Humph! I don't see why they thought that was necessary…" I grumble. Lumière rolls his eyes. "They're young and in love…" "Daddy, please!" Paris, Prince, Meri, Lilly, Toby and Christine plead. "No! Not with Gaston prowling around, absolutely not!"

"C'mon Mike. I'll be with them." Kelsey says persuasively. "Fine…" "YAY!" ~Village, the tavern: regular POV~ "How's your wrist, Gaston?" I ask, smirking. Rosette, Dominique and Henriette all scowl at me. "You should know!" "Oh, oops! My mistake…" "Mm." "Ana, play something for us!" Bobby calls. "Guitar?" I ask, smiling. He and a few other patrons nod eagerly. I sit down and play a few of my songs. ~A week later~ "Ana, do we have to? He's going to ask about the scandal with Jordan…" Mike groans. "So? We take it like grown-ups." "I don't wanna be a grown-up!" he whines. I sigh exasperatedly. "Forget it! I'll be upstairs with Meri and Kelsey." "I'll come and get you when he gets here, Mom." Prince says, smiling. "I appreciate it." I bend down, kissing the top of his head.

~Upstairs~ There's a knock at my studio door. "The only riddle I've never unraveled. I don't remember you being such a beauteous vision, though." I whirl at top speed to face the man behind the voice, grinning like a madwoman. "Hatter!" I squeal. He returns my wide, overjoyed grin as he opens his arms. I run into them. He smiles tenderly and kisses the top of my head as we hug tightly. "I've missed you, my bright Wonderland star." he murmurs softly, making me blush. "I've missed you too, Hatter. And Wonderland." "Ana, I have something for you." He pulls a single teardrop-shaped ruby on a gold chain out of his suit pocket. "Hatter, it's gorgeous…" I breathe. He smiles, making a circle in the air with his finger. Understanding, I turn around so he can put it on for me.

"Watch your hair." "Oop, sorry." I lift my hair and he clasps it securely around my neck. Then I turn to face him again, pulling him in for another hug. He holds me. "That's a summoning necklace. Whenever you're missing Wonderland…or me, just think of either and you'll be transported there." I giggle. "Shouldn't be too hard, my sweet yet slightly mad Wonderland brother." He chuckles, kissing my nose. "Good. Now, I'd best be off." "Wait! I love you." (Like a brother. LOL.) He smiles, pulling me in for one last hug and kiss on the forehead. "I love you too, Ana. Come visit me soon, hmm?" "You can count on it." He walks out and I lean on the doorframe, sighing contentedly. That is, until Mike bursts in. "Necklace, now." he practically growls.

"No. I know what you wanna do, and I won't let you. Not this time." "Ugh!" ~Later that night~ "Mommy, what's Wonderland like?" Meri asks. I smile dreamily, putting the lock on my necklace before pulling her into my lap. "It's a dream-filled place where animals talk and being mad is expected." She giggles. "Daddy would fit right in, then. He's as mad as the Hatter." "Don't let him hear that. He'll pout something fierce, he will." She yawns. "Alright, bedtime." "Goodnight Mommy, Daddy. I love you." "We love you too. Sweet dreams, love-bug." Michael mutters: "You better not be gone in the morning or the necklace fries…" I scoff. "Whatever, Michael. Goodnight." ~Next Morning~ Michael and I are due in court this afternoon. He and the kids are making breakfast.

"What's got you so down, sweetie?" JJ asks. "I miss Hatter…" I whisper, tears welling in my eyes. "…And Michael won't let you go see him. Oh, sweetheart…" "It's not like—I would—leave—him! Why does—he insist—on keeping—me-*sniff* trapped here…" I gasp between sobs. JJ sits down, pulls me into his arms and rocks me, letting me sob freely into his shoulder. "Shh, Ana. Does he know you feel like this?" "Yeah…but—he—doesn't—care!" "Michael says breakfast is…oh, Ana. You miss him, don't you?" "More than anything. My sweet, sweet Wonderland brother…" "Come downstairs. Seeing you like this might snap him back." "O-OK…" JJ wraps my rainbow blanket around me and holds my hand on the way down. ~Michael's POV~

Ana comes downstairs. It's obvious she's been crying…again. I sigh deeply, knowing I'm the one to blame when JJ, Janet and the kids glare at me. "Mom? What's his real name?" She smiles, grasping the necklace gently and whispering: "Tarrant. Tarrant Hightopp." She barely touches her food. Then she runs upstairs, slamming the door behind her. I can picture her collapsing onto the bed and sobbing freely, whispering his name over and over. "What's wrong with her?" I ask, so obviously playing stupid. Then, JJ snaps. "YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER! IT'S YOUR FAULT, YA SELFISH BEAST!" "Mike, you've got to let her go." Janet says softly. "Mike? I have something to tell you…" Ana says nervously. "What, Ana?"

"…The Olympian Council reinstated my double bonding rule." "WHAT?" "Now you can tell Tarrant the truth, Mama!" Christine exclaims excitedly, hugging her tightly. "What truth…?" I ask warily. She's glowing radiantly as she declares: "That I love him and I have since first glance!" She presses her necklace lightly and disappears in a flash of light. ~In Wonderland, regular POV~ "Ana! I heard and I love you too…more than anything! My brilliant star, I have always thought you were an angel since the day I met you." He rushes over and kisses me firmly, picking me up and twirling me round. "My Hatter…" I breathe. "My Ana. Come, we must tell the White Queen!" "Alright, quickly. I'm due back home." "So soon?" he asks, pouting. I magic myself into a gown.

"Green, to match your eyes!" he says excitedly. I laugh, kissing him again. "Precisely." ~White Queen's Palace~ "The brightest star in Wonderland returns." I blush, curtseying humbly. "You praise me far too highly, Your Majesty." "Nonsense. The way my dearest Hatter speaks of you so highly…" I gasp softly. "You do?" "Of course, my star. I love you. Now git! Michael will be expecting you, no doubt…" His eyes turn blue. "Don't worry. I'll be quick as a jackrabbit." I pull him to me and kiss him hard and strong, leaving us both breathless. His eyes turn grass green and he nuzzles my neck. "Tarrant, no…" He pouts. "Fine." ~Above World, courtroom~ Judge Wilson raises an eyebrow. "So glad you could join us." "My apologies, Your Honor."

"You were supposed to be back 15 minutes ago!" Mike hisses. "Leave her be." I smile. "Thanks, Tito." I stand and present my tape of Evan to the jury. "That can't be real!" "It's real. Mr. Jackson is free to go." We celebrate for a bit before my necklace hums. "No!" "I have to…pwease?" "Ugh! Fine, go!" "Thank you. I'm coming, dearest…" ~Wonderland~ "Oh, thank goodness!" "Dearest, relax!" I kiss him teasingly, making him moan. "Ana…" I smirk, peeling his suit jacket off. "Yes, my dear—sweet—slightly mad—Hatter?" I ask between covering his face, neck and shoulders with kisses. "Love me…" he whispers, slipping his pants off as I unlace my gown, smiling devilishly as it falls to my feet. I kick my heels off as he sweeps me into his arms bridal-style and carries me to what will soon forever be **our** bed.

He lays me down, pressing gentle yet passionate kisses to my neck as I moan softly, bucking my hips to meet his. "Inside—now…" I pant, crushing my lips to his. He smirks, slipping inside. "Ohh, Hatter…" I moan. He moves and we ride a pleasure wave for an hour. Then we cuddle and he drifts in and out of sleep. Mallymkun scoffs as I press a kiss to the side of his head. "Does he know?" "Yes. He was ecstatic that I came back, no matter what." "Humph!" "Ana…you—my God." "Chessur, pleasure to see you again." I redress and situate Tarrant's chair next to the bed. "C'mon up." I pat my lap. He grins. "Mally, hand me my notebook." "I'll get it." "Thanks, Chessur." I charm it and a pen and sing my new song softly. It writes itself- literally!

"That's beautiful. What are you going to call it?" "Fallin' for You." I say softly, humming the guitar chords. Hatter turns over in his sleep. "Chessur?" "Hmm?" Smirking, I ask: "What were you going to say before?" "Just that you're even more beautiful than everyone remembers." "Funny. Hatter said the same thing. Probably helps that I grew into myself since you last saw me…" "Or me." "Michael!" "Home! Now, Ana!" I sigh resignedly. "Fine." Before I leave, I walk over and press a kiss to my Hatter prince's forehead. ~Home~ "Mum!" "Boys!" "Please come to Hogwarts with us! Snape's been awful!" "Alright…" ~London~ "Mommy? I think I'm a witch too…" "That's wonderful, Meri!" "We'll find out when I'm eleven-many, right?" I giggle. "Well, that's when we'll be certain. But signs will begin to show very soon if you're right."

"Ana! What a pleasant moment, despite the circumstance." I laugh warmly. "I couldn't agree more, Albus." "Come into my office." "Dad, come on!" Michael laughs. "Coming!" ~Dumbledore's office~ "Hello, Fawkes. How's my favorite bird?" I ask, petting him gently. "Right, down to business. Severus has seen fit to hold quite the grudge on these boys." "Can I help it? All they ever focus on is **these two**!" "Hatter, too." they murmur. I laugh and sigh. "Our nosy boys. They're just curious is all, Sev." "Drake, Harry!" "MERI!" "Can we take her around the grounds?" I kiss their foreheads. "Alright, but **no** flying! She's not old enough yet!" "Are you sure it's safe to let them take her around…alone?" Michael asks, giggling nervously.

I sigh exasperatedly yet fondly, kissing him and putting myself in his lap. "Darling, relax! If it would ease your mind, we can go watch them from the top of the Astronomy Tower. You can see everything from there." I get up and hold out my hand. Smiling, he slips his hand into mine. "I trust them, it's **you** I don't trust, babe." he whispers sexily, leaning close and kissing the shell of my ear. Then he scoops me up bridal-style; I squeal in delight. "Tarrant is going to go positively mad when he sees us like this…" I say softly, slowly covering his face with sweet, sensual kisses. "Mm…Ana. Have I told you that I love you today?" he asks in a ragged whisper. I smirk and answer as I continue my obvious torture. "About ten thousand times. But I'd love to hear it again."

"I love you so much." "Love you too, sweetie." ~Next Morning~ Michael wakes up with a bit of a summer cold. "Well, I'd better go cancel my session with Gary, Jay and Joe." He gasps. "You will do no such thing! Choo!" I smirk as if to say: "See?" as I lean over and pass him a handkerchief, kissing him as I right myself again. "Dad's got a bit of a summer cold, eh? That stinks." Draco says sympathetically. "Well, at least you can work on that lavender dress now!" Harry says brightly. I grin. "Too right, love! Go grab it and my sewing kit out of the closet, if you would." "I'll do it, Mum. Harry's got a scrimmage against Hufflepuff." "Is Cedric playing?" "Nah, broken arm. He's in the hospital wing for a bit. His dad's visiting him now if you wanna go down."

"For a little while." ~Hospital Wing~ "Hello, Amos." "Ana. Good to see you." "Hey, Ana. Where's Meri?" "Right here, Ceddy-teddy!" He laughs. "Good. I need a hug from my special girl." She clambers up and hugs her bonded, kissing his forehead. I close my eyes as "Man in the Mirror" begins in my head. My mouth curves into a smile. "Ana? You alright?" "Fine, Amos. Just thinking…" "About Beaubaxton's again?" he asks, smiling. I nod, smirking as Cedric's jaw drops. "**You** went to Beaubaxton's?" "Yes, I did. As you imagine, I didn't exactly fit in. I was too free-spirited for Madame Maxime's liking." "Really? I _never_ would've guessed." "Mum/Ana! We won!" Harry, Ron, Fred and George chorus. "Oh, it was brilliant the way Harry caught the Snitch, Mum!" Draco exclaims.

"OK, let's go celebrate!" ~Upstairs~ Harry, Draco and I whisper: "Shh. Dad/Mike might be asleep. Quiet." We walk in and I come face-to-face with Laurent. "Laurent!" I squeal softly, running over and throwing my arms around his neck. "Hi, Ana love. I needed to see you, so I snuck away. Besides, **this** came by owl to us for you. It's from the Malfoys." I grin, opening the letter. It immediately disappears. "Ugh! Lucius…" I read it.

Ana, We will be hosting a party tomorrow, and my darling Narcissa insists that you attend. The festivities begin at 7:00 sharp.  
Bring a "date" and dress formally. NO MUGGLES! Cordially, Lucius Malfoy

"The nerve!" I growl, shaking from barely controlled rage. Laurent wraps his arms around me calmingly. "Shh, it's alright. I can go with you. I'm a pureblood, remember?" I squeal. "Really? That'd be so bloody perfect! Good thing it's only noon; I can finish my dress!" "Need any help?" he asks. I smile brightly, kissing his cheek. "Love some, darlin'." We pull the dress and my sewing kit out of the closet. ~Later, Michael's POV~ I moan, annoyed when the sound of a young man laughing wakes me up. Ana's eyes are sparkling and she's clutching her sides, doubled over with laughter and trying and failing horribly to catch her breath. "L-Laurent! Bloody fu-fucking h-hell! You're bl-bleeding l-l-like a da-damn blood bag!" They look away to catch their breath but as soon as they look at each other again, they collapse into another fit.

"Mm…guys!" I whine. Instead of stopping, he whispers something and Ana giggles hysterically. She whispers something that gets them both going 'til they're both blue in the face. When they're calm again, she smiles warmly and says: "Since we're finished, I'll help with your hands." He pecks the top of her head. "I'd appreciate that." She heals them before rushing off to change into the dress. He smiles and pulls an amethyst necklace and lavender shawl out of his pocket. When Ana comes out with the dress, light lavender-colored makeup and high heels on and her hair up with a few loose tendrils framing her angelic face, my breath catches in my throat. His eyes sparkle as he goes to stand behind her, clasping the necklace around her neck and draping the shawl over her shoulders.

"Love, they're breathtaking! How did you remember about amethysts?" she asks as he takes her hand. "Don't ask, just enjoy. Happy early birthday, my dear." She laughs softly, pecking his lips as a thank-you. "Let's go. Fun time…bye, Mike. I love you." she says, blowing me a kiss. ~Malfoy Manor, regular POV~ "Ana!" "Cissa!" We hug. "You look amazing." "Thanks. Made it myself with a little help just this afternoon." "There are three of the Weasley boys here to see you. I snuck them in." "Ana!" "PERCY, BILL, CHARLIE!" We share hugs and Percy whispers: "Come to the Burrow with us afterwards?" I nod eagerly as "I Hope You Dance" begins. Charlie holds out his hand and shyly asks: "Would it be too bold of me to ask the beautiful lady to dance?"

I smile, taking his hand and softly answering: "Of course not. C'mon." We settle in each other's arms. At the stronger points of the song, he spins me a few times. ~Michael's POV~ "Mikey sweetie, stop sulking! She went out to have a little fun, that's all. There's no harm in that!" Mom reasons. "Humph!" I turn away from her, my being wounded emotionally mingled with a big heap of jealousy making me stubborn. "Little brother should be jealous. That friend she went to that party with tonight…is a male model. Laurent Aiton." Janet squeals. "Oh my God! He'll be doing shows in California next week!" "Isn't he also barely 30?" I ask. "Actually, I just celebrated my 30th birthday three weeks ago." He's carrying Ana bridal-style. "What happened?" I ask.

"I tripped and bruised my ankle…running away when Lucius attacked me. Laurent came and found me, comforted me and carried me back." she explains. "Hatter won't like that." I grumble. She giggles, nodding and kissing his cheek as he carries her to the couch. ~Regular POV~ "Elevate your ankle. I'll go get some ice." "Yes, sir! And thanks…for everything." He kisses the top of my head softly. "You're more than welcome, my dear." I sit, putting a pillow under my bruised and now swelling ankle. "Ah! Damn, that hurts!" I hiss as he puts the ice on it. "Deep breath, love. That's it…" "I put a few charms on it. Should heal by morning." I assure him. He kisses my forehead. "Mom, will you read Alexandra's Endless Love again?" Christine, Meri, Lilly and Paris ask.

Michael laughs fondly. "Honestly, haven't you girls heard that story enough?" "Nope!" "I love the storyline. A peasant girl, a prince and true love abounds." Christine says, sighing dreamily. Mike comes to sit with us, handing me the book as he sits next to Christine, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. "You are so much like your mother was at your age…" he murmurs. "I was a bit bolder with my amorous actions, though." Saying this, I scoot closer and tuck that always-stray curl behind his ear, stealing a firm kiss as I do. "You know, I have that Motown 25 reunion concert tomorrow. You're still making my introduction, right?" I move to sit in his lap, laughing lovingly and kissing him again, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Of course! You are the **headliner**, after all!" He looks down, so obviously and adorably embarrassed. "Don't remind me or I'll blush like a fool again…" "It's OK because you look so fine when you blush, hon." ~Next Day in California: concert~ I step out into the spotlight. "Is everyone having a good time?" I'm answered by a tidal wave of cheers. "Good! But now it gives me great pleasure to say this is the moment you've all been waiting for. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I present to you: the King of Pop as well as the man I am proud and blessed to call my husband and the father of my beautiful children: Michael Jackson!" He comes out, hugs me and kisses my cheek. The whole audience goes: "Aw!" We smirk. "Oh. Ya'll wanted to see me **kiss** her!"

Cheers. "I can't hear you!" he shouts. Louder cheers. In response, he pulls me close and presses his lips to mine in a kiss so tender and loving that it gives me butterflies and takes my breath away all at once. "Love you…" "Love you too…" "My wife Ana, ya'll!" I hug him and head offstage to sit backstage and watch him perform. ~Last song~ "This is It" begins and I'm immediately trying and failing to hold back tears as he says: "This last one's for Ana. I don't know how it happened, but we fell in love and I wouldn't trade a single second of our years together for anything. I love you, baby girl…" "I love you too, Michael. So much…" I run into his arms. He's crying too, and we hug each other tightly. We both know that if we hadn't found each other again, we would've always been missing a piece of ourselves that we could only find in being together and loving each other with all our hearts and souls.

"You wanna stay out here?" "Mm-hmm." He sings and holds me close the whole time. I know that, despite there being an audience of thousands right next to us, he's singing just for me. ~Later~ "Finally! I thought that would never end…" I scowl at Tarrant as the ecstatic light fades from Michael's eyes. "Ignore him, Daddy. You were wonderful!" Paris, Christine, Meri and Lilly chorus. The four of them take turns kissing him and the light returns. "My girls and my woman. Where are my boys?" "Right here, Dad/Daddy. Amazing as usual!" Chip, Charlie, Prince, Toby, Harry and Draco chorus as they take turns hugging him. I can't help but smile at the warm feeling I get at seeing my Mikey so happy. "C'mon, we should get home. It's getting late…"

On the car ride home, Mike falls asleep. Charlie passes me a checkered blanket and I drape it over my prince. When we get back to the ranch, I wake him gently. "Hey…wake up, sleepyhead. We're home…" "…Kay." We get inside; he changes and practically collapses into bed. I join him a few minutes later. He turns toward me and snuggles into my side. "Ana…" He sighs my name contentedly, smiling in his sleep. I smile too, letting sleep claim me. ~Next Morning~ I wake up extra early due to a need to play "Unwell" by Matchbox 20. I slip silently out of bed and grab my guitar, sitting next to the bed and strumming softly. "Mm…Ana?" "Right here, love." "Hey!" "Kira, Lenny, Lina!" Hugs all around. "So, shopping?" Kira and Lina ask. Lenny groans, making me laugh.

"Of course! Breakfast first, though." "Chocolate chunk pastries!" "Alright, c'mon." ~Kitchen~ "Alright, Lenny and Lina can shape the pastry shells while Kira and I chop the chocolate as well as melt some for the tops." "Right. BREAK!" As we start working, I hear: "Can I help?" "'Course, Mike. Oh, and before I forget…*long, full kiss*…good morning, Papa." "Good morning, Mama…" he says softly, nuzzling his face in my hair. "Ahem! Could you lovebirds save the mushy crap? We got stuff to do!" "Relax, Lina! You and Kira aren't getting married for three weeks. Calm down, please." She sighs. "I'm sorry, Ana. I'm just anxious. I mean, I've been imagining marrying her for so long. Now that it's so close I can't wait!" "I know." "I'll put 'em in the oven."

I smile at the sound of our oldest son's voice. "Good morning, love." "Morning, Mum. Morning, Dad." "Morning, Charlie." "Ana, dear…*kiss*…good morning." "Good morning, Tarrant my love." I murmur, smiling widely. ~Over breakfast~ "Mum?" "Yes, Toby?" "Mrs. Lovett wrote saying she needs some extra help in the pie shop and she'd love for us all to come and visit." "Really?" I ask. He nods. Michael gasps excitedly. "Oh Ana, could we? I've wanted to meet Nellie since the wedding!" I laugh. "Alright! Yes, we can go!" "Yes!" We kiss and the electricity I always feel fills me. "Let's eat. After my outing with my friends, we can get ready." "Sounds good." ~Noon~ "OK, everything set?" "Yep!" "Good, let's go!" ~London, pie shop~ "Ana!" "Nellie!"

We hug. "It'll be so good to have an extra set of hands. Won't it, Ben?" "Hmm, I suppose…" The family settles in upstairs as I help Nellie bake some pies for the evening rush. "I Just Can't Help Falling in Love with You" by the A*Teens plays. I grin, going to turn it up. As I work, I rock my hips to the beat. I burst into giggles when I hear Michael shout: "OW! Baby, work that sexy body!" I bounce over and kiss him. "So. My grandparents are stopping by during the dinner rush." "The ones on your mama's side?" "Mm-hmm! But right now, I gotta go practice with Laurent for my karate 3rd degree black belt sparring class tomorrow." "C'mon, get your Gi on! I got the mat set up." "Alright, cool your jets!" I go change and head into the parlor. We bow and the face-off begins.

~Michael's POV~ Karate shouts and hits and kicks landing resounds. "Hah! Hi-yah! Hah-hah!" I cringe at the thump made when one of them hits the mat…hard. I can picture Ana smirking as she murmurs: "See? I told you I could knock you on your weak, skinny model's ass if you didn't practice." I chuckle. _Bet she's got him pinned, too…_ A thought answers mine. _Come see for yourself. He's so flushed; you'd swear he had a beet for a face._ I walk in and smile. Sure enough, she's got him pinned flat. She rolls off of him and changes and gets rid of the mat with magic. "Can I ask you something? Promise not to freak out." "OK…" "My papa asked me to do one more production in Paris: Cinderella." "Alright. And?" "And he wanted me to ask you if you'd play Prince Christopher…"

I balk. "**Me**?" "Yes, you. Does that surprise you, dearest?" "A bit, hon. I'm not stage-crafted like you!" She kisses me, cupping my cheek tenderly. "Darling, relax! You're breaking your promise." I blush a fiery red. "Right…sorry." She smiles. "It's fine. I can empathize, considering I've felt the same way." My jaw drops. "Really?" "Yes, really. We can go to Paris and train you." "I guess…" I say nervously. She chuckles. "Baby, why so nervous?" "I just…I know you have a reputation there, and I don't wanna ruin it." Surprisingly, she laughs out loud. "Sweetheart, that would be the last thing you'd do!" I look her full in the eyes then, mine gleaming with childish, innocent hope. "Really?" She sighs exasperatedly. "In all the years you've known and loved me, have I ever said something I didn't mean unless I was either hurt or joking?"

"No…" "Alright then! I told my papa that we should wait until the kids go back to school." I nod in agreement, kissing her and swiftly moving my lips to the sweet, supple skin of her neck. She arches slightly, moaning softly in ecstasy and whimpering my name. "I want you…" I growl huskily. "Then take—me; you know—I'm yours…" she pants, her body already slick with intense pleasure. Her eyes are shining with a mixture of obvious desire and overwhelming need. "Mike?" "Yes, Ana?" "Make love with me…" she whispers, fusing her lips hungrily with mine. I return the kiss like a starving man placed in front of a banquet as I carry her upstairs. ~Regular POV~ "First door straight ahead…" I pant as he sets me down and we rid each other of our clothes slowly, savoring the unveiling of the essence of our soul mate.

An incredibly loud, echoing moan escapes me as he nibbles my collarbone teasingly. He muffles my moan by kissing me roughly as we fall onto the bed. I smirk against his lips as Nellie starts banging on the ceiling with a broom downstairs. "Make me moan louder…" I whisper into his mouth. Smirking, he immediately obeys by reaching down and in, massaging my clit with his thumb. I arch as far back as my current position will allow. "Oh GOD, Michael YES!" I exclaim in a tone that is a combination of a scream and a moan. "Who's your bad boy?" he asks as he kisses between my breasts, all the while continuing his ministrations of my clit. "You are, Mike! God, you KNOW you are!" When I reach my midway point, I flip us, straddling him.

"I want us to be sated together." I slip my oozing womanhood inside him, causing him to groan loudly in complete pleasure. "Baby, you're so wet." "You love it, just like I love it when you're hard like this…" About 15 minutes later, we come together. ~Nellie's POV~ "Holy bleedin' bollocks! Could they 'ave been any louder?" Mrs. Green conveniently puts her two cents in. "Dear God, Mrs. Lovett! Does your sister spend her spare time in the brothel?" "No, Mrs. Green. I'm just young and in love. But, have a nice chat with your husband. You'll be plenty surprised." Her jaw drops. "Mama, you're terrible!" Paris exclaims, giggling devilishly. I hoist her onto my hip. "Thank you, dearest! Where's your brother?" "Bothering Daddy. He felt like it."

"Ah. Prince Michael Jackson-Giry! Down. Here. Now!" "Yes, Mama?" he asks innocently. "What have I said, repeatedly, about bothering Daddy when he's sleeping?" "…To not to." "Right. So, please don't." My phone plays "Bad". "Hi, Tim. Yeah, sounds perfect! See you then. *giggle* Bye." "Who was that?" a voice rough with sleep asks. "Mike, that was Dr. Edwards. He invited me for coffee tomorrow." "Oh, how sweet. Mind if I ask why?" I smile. "Not at all. Do you remember when I told you about Jake and Anne Marie?" He nods. "Well, Dr. Edwards, better known as Tim is Jake's dad. So we're sorta close." "Gotcha." He kisses the top of my head. "Will you help me change? The rush should be starting soon." Kissing my cheek, he nods.

"Of course! C'mon." I decide on a red dress. I come down just as Nell lets the first round of customers in. ~After the rush~ "Bloody hell! How can you not be knackered?" Nell asks, collapsing exhaustedly into a chair. "Ana? Would you come out and watch the stars with us?" Mike and Hatter ask shyly. "'Course, loves." ~Outside~ "Hello, Ana…" Ben says softly. "Hi, Ben. Beautiful night to stargaze, isn't it?" He nods. "I was trying to see if I could spot the North Star, but no luck." I giggle. "That's because you're facing the wrong way, ya goof." I guide him to the other side of the little deck I built. "See it now?" He nods, smiling. "Yeah, thanks." I walk over to Mike, slipping my hand into his with a smile while Hatter overdramatically sulks in a corner alone.

A shooting star glitters the sky for a few seconds. Mike glances at me lovingly and whispers: "Make a wish…" I return the glance and whisper back: "I don't have to. All my wishes already came true…the day I married you, Michael Joseph Jackson." His voice breaking, he says: "I don't deserve someone who loves me so truly…" "And I don't deserve someone who would give up everything in a heartbeat if it meant losing me…" "*Gag*" "Jethro!" I smile as Ducky swats his arm hard. "I just had to meet the young man lucky enough to finally capture my dear's heart." Ducky says softly. "Papa…" I murmur, blushing. (My papa disowned me, so…) "Michael, correct?" he asks. Mike nods. "Yes, sir. Pleasure to meet you." Papa raises an eyebrow approvingly.

"So polite. You've got a keeper here, Ana dear." They shake hands and Meri comes running down. "Daddy, you promised you'd read Sleeping Beauty with us before we go to bed." Mike smiles. "You're right; I did. Come on, then." "Join me afterwards?" I ask, heading upstairs ahead of them to put on a nightgown. He nods, kissing my forehead. "Of course." ~As he reads to the kids~ I slip into the enormous conjoined bedroom silently and sit on the windowsill, smiling to myself. His expressions as he reads make me giggle softly. I love how his voice is just as alive as when he sings. "…And they all lived happily ever after. The End." He walks around with me, kissing their foreheads and tucking them in. "Goodnight. We love you, Mama and Daddy." they chorus softly.

"We love you, too. Goodnight." we chorus back. ~Our room~ "Well, I don't know about you, but I am…*yawn*…exhausted." he says, managing a sleepy smile as we get into bed and cuddle close, his head nestled under my chin. "Get some sleep, then. I love you; see you in the morning." I feel his soft, even breaths on the base of my neck and hear his soft snores. They lull me to sleep a few minutes later. ~Next Morning, Mike's POV~ I smile, feeling Ana's arms wrapped protectively around me. "No nightmares last night, I hope?" she asks softly. I shake my head. "No, none. My guardian angel kept them away." "Aw…stop now." She blushes tomato red. I giggle, kissing her. "I mean it!" Suddenly, her papa yells: "Liana Marie Jackson-Mallard! Downstairs now!"

"Coming!" ~Downstairs, regular POV~ "Yes, Papa?" "Jethro would like to speak to you…immediately." "No. I know what he wants. I'm not accepting reinstatement." "Why the hell not?" Jethro asks. "My family, Jethro." "Ana?" "Hi, Kelsey. Julie, Natalie, Adrian!" Hugs shared. "Guess what? I passed my driver's test!" Julie exclaims excitedly. "Oh, wonderful! Michael, meet Julie. Julie, Natalie, meet Michael." "Hi…I can't believe I'm meeting my idol, let alone the fact that my mom's best friend **married** him." "What can I say? He stole my heart, the smooth criminal." "Dress. I have a surprise for you." he says softly, kissing me and giving me warm tingles. "OK…" He hugs Julie and Natalie. I smile. "Better go shower and dress." "Mama!" "Yes, Prince?"

"Here's your notebook. The boys said thanks." I laugh. "Well, I just figured it all out." I slip on a violet sundress and curl my hair into ringlets. I pair this with a purple jade necklace and some black wedges. "Mm…you look so fine, baby girl." Mike murmurs softly in my ear, discreetly dropping a kiss to my shoulder. Nellie, Jethro, Adrian and Papa clear their throats loudly, but the moment doesn't break. "So do you, honey doll…" I turn just as he lifts his lips from my shoulder, causing our lips to meld together gently. He pulls away slowly; his stray curls fall into his eyes. I giggle and reach up, tenderly tucking them back. "So, croissants and cereal?" "Yep!" We eat. Afterwards, Mike says his goodbyes to everyone, walks over and takes my hand.

"Ready for your surprise?" "Yes!" We head out to my meadow sanctuary, now ours. Right in the middle, I see flowers spelling out "Happy Anniversary, Ana. Love, Mikey." "Oh! You remembered!" "Of course, honey. How could I not remember our first "I-love-you's"?" I shrug as he sits in the grass, beckoning me into his lap. "So, where's my present?" I conjure my guitar. (A song I wrote called "Can't Believe I Said I Love You".) "Right here."  
Ana:  
Mm…I trusted you. You trusted me, baby and now we are complete.  
Stopped keepin' track of just how many times I broke my heart…ooh, by trusting men with darkness in their eyes.  
I was afraid to get close 'cause of all that I been through. Now all that I can say is…hmm…

Chorus: Can't believe I said I love you.  
Trusted my heart and not my head.  
Took a leap of faith, needn't pick up any pieces.  
'Cause against our better judgment…you said I love you back.

Ohh…been beaten down, pushed out of luck, my heart bruised and broken.  
You took my heart and mended it with love.  
Still afraid 'cause I was hurting from my last romance fall-out…hey…

Chorus

Promise me you'll be there always, my dearest darling.  
Hold me close, keep me safe, remind me you're here.  
Mm…ooh, honey.

Chorus x2 till fade

"Ana, that just…left me speechless." I put a finger to his lips and whisper: "So don't say anything. Just…kiss me." ~Ducky's POV~ I smile as Michael kisses my dear daughter, pulling her firmly into his lap. "Take it he liked his present…" Jenny murmurs, scowling. Abby says: "Jealous, Director?" Tony and Ziva smirk. "He **really** liked his present…" "My God…" I balk as they proceed to make love; obviously knowing they're being watched. "Open the window. I wanna hear them scream." "Kate!" I exclaim, paling to a chalk-white as we hear them shout each other's names. They redress and come back. "Enjoy?" The children blush humbly. "Tatiana and Phil will be here soon." "Water fight with the kids?" Mike asks. I smirk. "Oh, definitely. Boys vs. Girls."

~A few minutes later, regular POV~ "OK, this is gonna be made real simple for the boys. You get hit, you're out. Clear?" "Yeah." "OK, let's go!" In the end, it comes down to Paris, Christine and me versus Prince, Charlie and Michael. Girls win. "Whoo-hoo! GIRLS RULE!" I hold Paris, her back to my front, and spin us. "How sentimental. *spits*" "Hi, Phil." I say cheerily, humming as I saunter over to my husband who is hugging his second-youngest daughter. "Humph!" Tatiana scoffs. ~A few days later, home~ I wake up nauseous. "Oh boy…" I rush into the bathroom and empty my stomach. _Dear Lord, no…wait! This would be amazing! Time to make sure…_ "Jan! Can you bring me a test?" She grins. "Yep!" "Here goes…" I take the test: positive!

"OHMYGOD!" we squeal, jolting Hatter and Mike awake. "What in the world is going on?" Katherine asks, our exclamations having woken her as well. "Well…I'm pregnant." "Really?" Michael exclaims, grinning so big it looks like his face is gonna split in half. I nod. He jumps out of bed, completely forgetting he's shirtless and sweeps me into his arms, kissing me firmly and conveying all of his love, excitement, anxiety and joy in that one simple action. "This is…words can't describe it. All I know is that I promise to do everything I can to give this child or these children perfect and normal lives." "I know. I love you, Michael." I pull his head down to mine for another kiss. "We have to tell Joseph. You realize that, don't you?" I ask softly. He pales and I can see the obvious nervousness take over.

"I kn-know. I-I just d-don't know how h-he'll t-take it." "I'll be right there with you. Relax." He tries to, but can't. "What if he asks you to…abort for the sake of my concerts?" I smirk. "You think I'm gonna let **him** tell **me** what to do?" "Mm-mm…" "Right! So, let's go." ~Downstairs~ "Good morning, Michael. Ana." "Joseph. We have something to tell you." "Hmm?" "Ana's…pregnant." Mike says softly. "WHAT? NO! THIS **CANNOT** HAPPEN! This afternoon, Michael: we call Dr. Murray and have an abortion done." Mike's eyes fill with tears. Mine? With rage. "ABSOLUTELY NOT! HOW COULD YOU? YOU UNFEELING SON-OF-A-BITCH, ASKING THE UNTHINKABLE! WE WILL NOT ABORT THIS PREGNANCY!" "DO IT, OR **I** WILL!" Seeing Mike ready to break down, I guide us upstairs.

We sit on the bed just as he starts to cry, burying his face in my neck. "Shh, sweetie. It's alright now; I'm here and everything's alright…you know I won't listen." "What's going on, Mama? We heard yelling." Paris, Prince and Christine chorus. "Everything's fine, darlings. Mama, Daddy and Grandpa Joseph just had a fight, that's all." "Why?" Prince and Paris chorus innocently. I smile. "I found out this morning that Daddy and I are going to have a baby or babies. We told Grandpa and he got upset." "We're going to have a sibling?" "Or siblings, yes." I kiss their foreheads. "Mike…c'mon, smile! I'll tickle you…" I do and he screams high and loud, laughing hard. "There's my ray of sunshine." I say, giggling. His eyes sparkling mischievously, he murmurs: "I'm **so** gonna get you for that…"

"Michael…no!" I shriek as he and the kids gang up on me. "Get her stomach!" Prince yells. "No! AAH! St-stop! Y-you g-guys!" I gasp between giggles. "Say uncle!" Prince and Michael chorus tauntingly. "UNCLE!" I yell. They stop as Papa and Jethro burst in. "What the hell?" they shout angrily. "Kids, go help Kai with breakfast." "OK! Morning, Papas Ducky and Gibbs!" Papa smiles, kissing their foreheads. "Good morning, my dears." "What in the hell were you two doing?" Jethro demands. "Tickle fight." we chorus simply, shrugging. He rolls his eyes. "You have to be kidding…" "Anyway, we have news. Mikey, tell 'em!" "She's pregnant." "Oh Ana, really?" Papa asks. I nod, going to hug him. "Yes. Isn't it wonderful?" "Brilliant…" Jethro mutters under his breath.

~Over breakfast~ "Strawberry waffles! Yummy!" Michael laughs fondly. "I asked Kai to make them; I know they're your favorite…" I kiss him. "Thank you for dropping the hint, and thank **you**, Kai for making them." She smiles. "You're welcome." "Mama?" "Yes, Christine?" "Are you going to go see Rhea later today and find out how many?" "Yes." "How many do you think?" Michael asks, reaching across the table to take my hand and stroking the back of it with his thumb. "Honestly? I was thinking twins, maybe even triplets." "Did you get **that** sick?" he asks concernedly. "No. You can't gauge by that; it varies." I explain softly, gently pulling his hand to my lips and kissing it. "Hey-o!" "Derek! So…?" "Yes." "Whoo! Mamaw will love this!" "What?"

"He booked them a flight here so we can give them the good news!" "Wait, what news?" "I'm pregnant!" "Oh my God, I'm a godfather!" I laugh, rushing into his arms. "Yes…" "Will you take a walk in the garden with me? That is, if Michael doesn't mind." I turn; he smiles and waves his hand dismissively. "Of course not! Go on, have fun!" "Let me just go put a sundress on." "The blue one! And crimp your hair!" they chorus. I chuckle. "Morning…" Hatter murmurs in a hurt tone. I walk over and sit on the edge of the bed. "Something wrong?" I ask softly. "You didn't wake me properly…" "Oh, I'm sorry. Here…" I crawl up and kiss him, gently putting my arms around his neck. When I pull away, he's smiling. "That's better." I giggle. "Good. May I dress now?"

He smiles devilishly. (I switched to Andrew-Lee Potts' Hatter mixed with Burton's Wonderland/Underland concept.) "Dunno, love. Think I prefer you this way…" I swat his arm playfully. "Stop! Derek's waiting for me…" "Oh. Sorry." "'S fine. Toss me that blanket, please." "Sure. Here ya go." "Thank you." I wrap it around myself, then I pull out my two blue sundresses: royal blue with white roses and sky blue with yellow daisies. I grab my aquamarine necklace and bracelet and both blue pairs of heels: royal and sky. All this in hand, I run downstairs. "Guys, I can't decide. Which one?" "Royal blue, definitely. The roses will make you glow." "Kay. Thanks." I go upstairs, do my hair, change into the outfit and accessories and shyly ask Hatter: "Do I look alright?"

"No. You look more than alright, sweetheart. You look breathtaking." "Aw, stop!" I exclaim, blushing. He pulls me in for a kiss. "Go. They're waiting…" I smile. "Come with me." "You're sure?" I pull him close, kissing him again. "Yes." I lace my hand with his. "Hatter's coming with us." "Aw!" Derek exclaims, pouting. Hatter smirks. "Sorry. It was at the request of my lady…" We smile and head out. ~As we walk~ I tell Hatter stories about my first few years as a witch. "…So then, my hair turns red, my face orange, my arms yellow, my chest green, my legs blue and my feet purple. My Potions teacher gave me detention and sent me to the hospital wing." We laugh hysterically. "Good combo." Hatter gasps, trying and failing to catch his breath.

"I thought so too." I manage before collapsing into another fit of giggles. "Would you like to go to the lake with me tonight? It's supposed to be a full moon and I'd love to have someone to watch it with…" Hatter says softly. I nod, kissing him gently as he pulls me into his arms. "I'd love to…" "Good. Now, would I sound like a total bloody idiot if I admitted that your kisses give me butterflies?" he asks, blushing. I giggle, shaking my head. "Not at all. Both yours and Mike's do the same to me…" "MAMA!" "Meri!" She rushes into my arms, hugging me tightly and grinning excitedly. "Is it true? Are you and Daddy really having a baby?" I laugh, hugging her back and nodding as I kiss the top of her head. "Yes, darling. It's true; you're going to be a big sister."

"Father?" she asks shyly, addressing Hatter. He smiles at her, kneeling so he's on her level. "Yes, my dearest daughter?" "Cedric's here. Can I go play with him?" "What did Daddy say?" "He said yes, but I needed to ask you too." "Yes, it's fine with me." "YAY!" She runs off. "Now then…where were we, my love?" he asks in a murmur, resuming his previous position, his lips a centimeter from mine. I smirk. "Oh, I'd say right about here…" I murmur back, winding my arms around his neck and gently pressing my lips to his. "I love you." he says softly. "Love you too, dearest." I whisper as we head back inside. "Hey! Have fun?" "Definitely!" I exclaim, giggling. "So, when will they be coming?" "Two weeks from tomorrow. I couldn't be more excited!"

I hear my laptop chime upstairs and rush off. I come downstairs. "Hatter, they want us to do 'I Miss You'." "Alright. Mike, would you play it for us?" "I guess." Mike plays for us; Hatter and I act it out as I sing with all my heart and soul. "You wanna do 'Leave it All to Me'?" "Hells, yeah!" "Alright!" We do, say our goodbyes and I log off. "Hello?" "Gwen, Marnie, Aggie, Sophie, Dylan, Ethan!" Big group hug. "So, what's the big news?" "I'm pregnant!" "OH MY GOD!" Marnie and Gwen exclaim. "Mm-hmm." "Ana sweetie, you should get off your feet for a while." Mike says softly. Hatter smiles. "Not yet. I promised her a sunset dance and then we're going to the lake after dinner." ~Mike's POV~ "Oh…" I say sullenly. Ana gasps softly. "A sunset dance? We haven't done that in years…"

"Well, we've been dating for four months now, so I want to ask you something important, love." Realization dawns on me as he leads her back out to the garden. They stand in front of the window as if to taunt me as they glide in each other's arms effortlessly. At the end of their dance, he gives her a foot-pop inducing kiss. Then he gets down on one knee and pulls a dark blue velvet box out of his pocket. ~Regular POV~ I gasp softly. Hatter takes my hand and says: "Ana Marie, I love you. I love everything about you, especially the little things. Your hair, eyes, smile and laugh. Your kind and gentle spirit and your loving heart and soul. Our souls are what bind us, Ana. So I ask: will you…marry me?" In the box is a silver-banded engagement ring with a single ruby in the middle.

With tears in my eyes and a breaking voice, I nod frantically, a smile splitting my face as I exclaim: "Yes! Did you have to ask?" Grinning widely, he slips the ring on my right ring finger, rises and pulls me into his arms, kissing me firmly and permanently binding our souls as one now and forever. "I love you." he says in a tender whisper. I smile lovingly as he picks me up and carries me back inside. Kissing him as I loop my arms around his neck so he won't drop me, I softly say: "I love you too, my dearest Wonderland prince…" "Aw!" everyone except Michael choruses. "Now you have a ring to match your necklace…" "You do realize Mirana will wish to be informed as soon as possible, don't you?" "Yes, love. We'd best go now, then." He puts me down and laces our hands together, forcing me to transport us by thought.

Fortunately, it goes off without a hitch. I glare jokingly at him. "You're a suck." "Love you too, sweetie." We sprint in the direction of the White Queen's palace. "Ah. I was wondering when the bonded stars would return…" We blush and curtsey and bow respectively. "Our deepest apologies, Your Majesty." She smiles. "Think nothing of it. I merely wished to see how you two were doing." "Well, Hatter proposed!" She raises an eyebrow as Mallymkun and Alice scoff and Chessur mutters: "Humph! It's about time…" "Enough. Congratulations, you two." "Let's go home, hmm?" Hatter murmurs, kissing the top of my head. I smile. "Sounds like a plan." ~Two days later, Hatter's POV~ "HAHICHOO!" I sneeze explosively. "Bless you, love. Hold on." Ana says tenderly.

"Ugh, subber cold…perfect-h'nxxt!" She giggles, handing me a handkerchief. "Here…" she whispers, lightly kissing my jaw. "Thak you." I blow messily and can't help but blush. "Don't sweat it, dearest." Her laptop chimes. "Oh, that must be Kira and Lina!" Michael groans. "This early?" "Bite your tongue! They're sweet girls who deserve positive interactions!" I hiss. Ana smirks. "Thanks. HEY, HAPPY GIRLS!" she shouts. Michael jumps 20 feet; I laugh out loud. He scowls. "WHAT UP, CRAZY GIRL?" "Hello, ladies. Coming over today?" "Of course!" She logs off and pulls a pastel green sundress, jade necklace and bracelet and grass green heels out of the closet. "Looks amazing." She smirks. "Wait 'til you see me in it." "Mm…can't wait." I shower and dress, humming to myself.

That is, until I remember the last time I wore this dress. _The day we found Jake…oh, God._ I start crying and Mike hears me. "Sweetie, you alright?" he calls concernedly. "No…*soft sob*…" I come out and he's standing by the bed, arms open. I rush into them and he wraps them around me, hugging me lightly. "Tighter. And don't you **dare** let me go." He doesn't listen; Hatter notices and pulls me away from Michael and into his arms, hugging me tightly like I wanted. "Thank you…" "Shh, love. Just let it out…" "God, the look on Anne Marie's face…we collapsed onto the floor, sobbing. Then, I saw the note: I'll love her 'til I die. I knew he'd done it because of her. I raged at her, saying that I hoped she burned in hell for her infidelity. A few days later, she was dead too."

"Oh, darling…" "Stay close to me, please…" "Shh…of course. Whatever you need." Over the course of the morning, Hatter and Mike remind me of all the good memories I made in the dress. Eventually, Hatter says: "Your sweet 16 with me, stargazing on the hood of my car." "We kissed that night…for the first time." I say, smiling softly. "See? The dress can't be tainted by **one** bad memory." Mike assures me gently, kissing the top of my head. I giggle. "You guys are right. Michael?" "Hmm?" "I'll be gone an hour." "Alright. Don't forget: Quincy's expecting us in the studio by 2:30." I laugh as he picks me up and kisses me. "How could I forget when kisses are my reminder?" "OK, lovebirds. Break it up." "Jesse!" I hug him and land a quick, sisterly peck to his lips.

"Let's go work!" "Let it Go, right?" Michael scowls, upset that I'm so comfortable around Jesse. "Cookie cutter pop boy…" he mutters. Paris singsongs: "Daddy's jealous." Then she turns to me and says: "I unlocked the studio door for you. It'll lock when you close it behind you." "Thank you, _ma petite_. _Je t'aime._" She giggles. "_Je t'aime aussi, Maman._" "Race ya! Set, go!" Jesse exclaims. We run off. "I win!" I exclaim, panting and giggling. We sing and I say: "Quincy would love this, ya know." "We'd have to do it at the Staples Center." "I'll call right now." ~2:45, Staples Center~ "Can't believe this…" "Mike, c'mon. This is good. Say it." Quincy says firmly, making Jesse and I laugh. We get onstage; launching right into "Let it Go". Then, Quincy asks: "You still got the All Jacked Up backing track?"

I grin. "Sure do, Quin! But I prefer to play live, especially that one." "Ah. Trent song?" "Mm-hmm! So?" "They're in; Jesse too." "YES! QUIN, YOU ROCK!" "Well, what can I say? Jesse's got real talent." "Told ya…" "Phone's ringing." "My papa."

_MJ'sDi-ana:  
__Yes, Papa?_

**:  
****Dinner at Reston House, tonight. No argument.**

_MJ'sDi-ana:  
_Ugh! Yes, Papa…

~Later that night~ "I know, OK? Blame my father…" Mike kisses me fleetingly. "At least our thirst is quenched…for now." "Don't talk like Shane. It's…too weird." "'Weird' is it, milady?" a deep, rich voice asks teasingly. "Shane! Come in, please…" I exclaim breathlessly as he strides soundlessly in, comes up to me and takes my hand, placing a phantom kiss on the back of it. "Bert has been asking about you, princess. He wishes to see you again." "Tell him to meet me in the grove tomorrow." "That's the problem…he's hurt." "Oh! My dearest companion…" "Should I inform Mary of your impending arrival?" I smirk. "Indeed you should. I'll come just before dawn." "Your beauty shall grace me far sooner. I am accompanying you and your husband to Reston House. That reminds me, this is for you."

He brushes my bangs back and puts a black rose pin in my hair, which just so happens to match my black semi-formal gown perfectly. "From Bert." "Oh! Well, isn't he sweet?" Mike asks mockingly. Hatter and I both slap his arm hard. "Ow!" "Good! Behave, then!" we hiss. Then, Hatter kisses the shell of my ear, working his way around to my lips as he murmurs: "Have fun playing Daddy's little girl." "Mm…yay." He laughs. "Bye." "Bye." ~Reston House~ "Ana, Michael, Shane. Good evening; do come in." ~Over dinner~ "Has Papa Mike told his Mama Anne how breathtaking she looks tonight?" "No, I don't believe he has." I murmur softly, biting my lip and flawlessly copying his signature smile. He knows then that I'm feeling shy but flirtatious. I start hearing a waltz in my head.

I know he can hear it too as he comes to my end of the table, mirrors the smile and softly murmurs: "Dance with me?" I nod, taking his hand as I tilt my head up to kiss him lightly. Papa tries to pull us back to reality, but simply cannot. We can only see, feel, hear and focus on each other. "You really do look stunning…" "Thank you. You look amazing; who knew black suited you so well?" We flow through melody after melody, all within our minds. At the end of the very last one, he dips me and kisses me full on the lips, lingering as long as possible. When he moves to pull away, I wrap my arms around his neck and murmur: "Oh no, you don't…" against his lips as I part them with my tongue. He moans loudly and I smile. We play and taste until even our singing lung capacity can't hold us.

"Wow…" My lips quirk upward in a slight smirk as I notice that his lips are slightly swollen. "Mm…they look even more luscious now." I say softly, eyes sparkling."We can go make love in the moonlight…" he murmurs low in my ear, inconspicuously yet fully and tenderly cupping my dampness through my gown. "Lord, Michael…" I gasp, collapsing into his arms and burying my face in his neck to muffle my whimpers and moans. "ALRIGHT, THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH!" Papa roars. We blatantly ignore him as we forego the romanticism and stumble upstairs into the guestroom that's now branded as mine. I shut and lock the doors. "King sized bed…oh, boy." Michael murmurs excitedly, making me giggle against his lips as he picks me up and gently places me on the bed. As his hands tenderly explore my rosy, heated skin, he murmurs: "My darling nightingale…"

Tears spring to my eyes and I whisper: "Oh, my baby doll. You remember." The tears cease as he kisses me and slips inside; I moan gratefully into his mouth. We take it slow and well into the night. ~Next Morning, 4:00 AM~ I'm up and out before sunrise. I left a note with Mike and special goodbyes with the kids. ~In London~ I knock on the door. "'Ello, luv." "Bert, dear. I imagine Mary is in a jealous rage over my being here." "That she is, luv. Bu' wha' can I do?" "Absolutely nothing, dear friend. Now lie back so I can inspect those injuries properly." "Yes, ma'am." ~Mary's POV~ I roll my eyes as I hear Ana's ever-melodious voice ask Bert "How on earth did this happen?" as she giggles lightly, bracing his sprained ankle. "Roof rompin', sweet 'art." he mutters, blushing.

She kisses his forehead in a sisterly gesture, chuckling fondly as she rolls her gripping green eyes and shakes her head, her flawlessly wavy brown locks quivering slightly. "So, tell me 'bout this Michael bloke, luv." he murmurs. She sighs dreamily. "God Bert, he's indescribably perfect. We were custom-made for each other, it seems. Papa's lover hates that I refuse to reinstate." "Should, then. As a desk agent, a' least." "I should! Will you be alright now?" she asks. He nods and she squeezes his hand. "By the way, thanks for the pin." He smiles. "You're welcome. Visit soon, ya 'ear?" ~Reston House breakfast, regular POV~ "Good morning, my loving wife." Mike says softly. He kisses me, being shot a glare by Papa as I giggle. "Good morning, Papa Mike. After breakfast, I'll make good on my promise to tell you everything. But you have to be strong. Can you do that?"

"Yes." "OK." "Ana, take a plate up to Jethro. He isn't feeling well, I'm afraid." "Sure." ~Upstairs~ "Good morning. Brought you breakfast." "Ugh…thaks." I smile empathetically. "You're welcome. Feel better." "I'll try." ~Downstairs~ I'm dressed in a ripped-style t-shirt, my M.J. jeans and sneakers. "So, garden?" I ask. "Perfect." I put my head on his shoulder and start at the beginning. "Well, I was a demigoddess born to Demeter and Bacchus but given to mortals Alex and Marie. Then through the years I lived many lives and did the best I could to find 'the one'." "Tell me about your life as Lucy." "Alright. Well, in the beginning, I was Lucy Ann White. I met Ben at a party the summer of my 15th birthday. We fell in love at first sight, got married straight out of school and had Johanna a year later. On her first birthday, we were taking a walk around the market. Then…it happened. Two policemen came up and dragged Ben away; he was being accused of negligent impregnation. His sentence? Life in Botany Bay, a prison in Australia. Not long after, Turpin raped me. After that, I couldn't hold on anymore and attempted suicide with arsenic. It didn't kill me, just drove me to madness. I wandered into Ben's-Sweeney by then-barber shop. He didn't recognize me and slit my throat. You know, I was too mad to realize it then, but my restless, tortured soul had finally found peace."

"Oh, God. No wonder you warned me…" "Mm-hmm." ~A few days later~ "Mom?" "Yes, Prince?" I ask softly. "Uncle JJ and Denise split up." "Oh, he must be so hurt…" "Nope! He did it." "I've never felt freer, hon! Sorry about how she treated you…" "It's OK. It wasn't your fault, JJ babe." I kiss his cheek. He sits next to me on the couch. "Go get your notebook. I wanna hear your songs. I'll play, you sing." I nod, grinning. "Alright! Be right back…" I head up to my and Michael's room. "Is Jermaine down there?" "Um…yeah, why?" "You're not playing for him, are you?" "Nope, singing. He offered to play." "Oh. You two seem to be getting closer and closer." I gasp melodramatically. "Are you…jealous?" "Me? No! N-n-n-no! Nope, no, nuh-uh!" I smile, silencing him with a kiss. "Now, tell me the truth. Are. You. Jealous?" "Yes." "Why? I feel nothing; he's my brother-in-law. OK?"

"Mm-hmm…" "'Ello?" I grin like an idiot. "Go…" Mike sighs, rolling his eyes fondly. I kiss both of his cheeks, his nose and his lips; I whisper "Thanks!" before rushing off. ~Downstairs~ "Bloody hell! BERT!" I hug him tightly; he twirls me slightly as Mary looks on enviously. "Mike! C'mon down, there's someone I want you to meet!" "OK! Hold your horses, honey…" He comes down and I say: "Mike, meet Bert and his wife Mary. Bert, this is Mike." "The bloke who went and stole yer 'art." "I'm home! And I brought friends!" (Switched back to Depp's Hatter. Proposal still stands.) "Tarrant, love!" I squeal, running into his arms and kissing him. "Mm…I missed you, and those kisses." he murmurs. "As did I, my mad, wonderful darling." I murmur back, wrapping my arms around him.

He gets the hint and takes me to the couch, holding me lovingly. "FATHER!" Meri, Lilly, Toby, Charlie, Chip and Christine exclaim, swamping him. "Oh! I take it you all missed me, then?" he asks, a fond smirk on his face. "Terribly." "I'm waiting for my welcome back gift…" he murmurs. A devilish smirk makes its way onto my face as I clamber into his lap, snake my arms around his neck and press my lips to his firmly, silently saying: "I missed you. Now I want you." He pulls away and says: "Someone is waiting for you in Underland, love. The Knight of Spades. Says he knows you." "Oh, is that so?" "Yes, indeed." "Alright, then." Michael's eyes harden uncharacteristically. "Don't. You. Dare." I simply get up, take Hatter's hand as I kiss him and softly say: "Let's go. Be home whenever…"

~Underland~ "My dearest Ana Marie…" I gasp softly. "…Pa-pa?" He nods, laughing warmly as I plow into him. "This settles it! I'll stay…for a bit." Tarrant gasps. "You mean it truly, Ana?" "Of course, my mad little lovely." His Outlandish brogue comes through on a teasing level as he exclaims: "Littl'?" I wink, nod and say: "Aye." "Tha's it! Ye betta run, ya insolent lass!" I giggle, sticking my tongue out and challenging: "Catch me if you can!" I bolt out like lightning, him on my tail. "C'mon, slowpoke! Can't kiss me 'til ya catch me!" In the middle of a field, he manages to lightly tackle me to the grass. "You owe me a kiss now…" he says smugly yet softly, his adorable lisp returning. I smirk. "Why…*kisses forehead*…yes…*kisses one cheek*…I…*kisses other cheek*…do…*kisses lips*"

We kiss for a while; then he asks: "Ana? How do my different personalities make you feel?" I giggle, cuddling closer. "Well, the lisp makes me giggly and gives me butterflies. When you're anxious, I love calming you with kisses. I love holding you to calm you when you fall victim to your rages." He interrupts me momentarily by softly saying: "You're the only one brave enough to do that, you know. Not even Mirana will…" I kiss him again, whispering: "I know. When you're sad, I'm proud to be the shoulder you cry on. And when you can control that Outlandish brogue and use it to tease me, well that…just turns…*kiss*…me…*kiss*…on." "Mm…Ana." he says, purring like Chessur as I move my lips to his neck. "Yes, love?" "Let's go home. I want-no, **need** you now."

"Same here. First one to the bedroom leads! Set, go!" I bolt and he calls back petulantly: "That's not fair!" "Neither is life! Now come on or I'll go home and start without you!" We end up with Tarrant winning. "Told you you'd beat me…" I gasp between kisses as he pulls my punk skull tank top over my head, kissing my face everywhere but my lips. "Quit teas-" He cuts me off when he kisses me passionately, making me moan and my knees go weak. "Got ye. Ye a 'right, lass?" he asks softly as he reaches behind me to unclasp my bra, kissing my neck as it falls to the floor. "Aye…" I breathe, pulling his hat off and unbuttoning his suit jacket as he reaches down to unzip my jeans, his lips leaving a warm trail to my belly button in the process. "Tarrant!" I moan his name as he lifts me and carries me to the bed, my jeans softly falling to the floor and joining my shirt and bra.

He gives me a shiver inducing once over as I pull his pants off before he lays me down, straddles me and flicks his eyes to my panties, silently asking permission. After casting a few mental spells to protect the babies, I nod. (Triplets, yay!) He slips them off as I slip his underwear off. "Oh, God…" I pant, pushing my hips against his to get him in deeper. He complies; I cry out in pleasure, halfway to my completion. "Tarrant, YES!" I cry, panting. Ten minutes later, I spill myself into him. My cry of ecstasy brings him to completion. "Did tha' make ye weak, lass?" he asks, yawning and cuddling into me. "At the knees, yes." I answer softly, kissing the side of his head and placing an arm over him. I magic the blankets over us as well as using a few more spells to fold our clothes and levitate them to the foot of our bed. ~A bit later~ Tarrant sleeps on. I dress and leave him a note explaining that I went for a walk around Underland and I'll be back later.

Then I kiss his forehead gently and pull the blanket up over his shoulder before heading out. ~Mirana's palace~ "Hello, Ana. Where is my dear Hatter, may I ask?" "Sleeping off a rather vigorous round of lovemaking." I answer. She smiles. "Tired him out, did you?" "Indeed." "Would you care for tea, Ana?" "Oh yes, please." ~Over tea~ "So, what drew you to him?" Smiling dreamily, I answer: "His madness which gives him his adorable muchness…" "I'm sorry…adorable?" "Oh! My apologies. It is a word synonymous to endearing." "Ah. You know much about the Otherland. Could we implore you to teach us?" "Yes, of course." "WHAT!" a mousy voice squeals. "I believe you heard her." "Pa-pa." He smiles, kisses my hand and hugs me. "Tarrant is looking for you. It seems Michael found his way here and they're in an argument." I sigh. "Alright. Excuse me, Mirana. I'll take care of this and come straight back."

She smiles. "Of course. No hurry; you are bearing children now, correct?" "Yes." "Oh, Ana!" "Triplets, Pa-pa…" ~Tarrant's cottage~ "SHE SAID SHE'D STAY!" Tarrant yells, his Outlandish brogue raging. "Oh, Lord…" Pa-pa and I chorus, sharing a terrified look. My calm walk breaks into an urgent run. "MICHAEL, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?" "THAT YOU WERE COMING BACK WITH ME!" I glare at him, but will it to disappear as I say: "Tarrant!" and hug him from behind. His eyes instantly turn that shade of green so similar to mine and he squeaks: "I'm fine…" I giggle. "Michael…I'm staying, at least for a bit." "What? Why?" "My pa-pa." "Jonathan de Chagny, Knight of Spades." he says formally. "Pleasure. C'mon Ana." "NO, Mike! I told you…I'll be here for a while."

"You can move in here…" Tarrant offers shyly. I laugh softly, squeezing him lightly from behind as I kiss his cheek and say: "I'd love to." "Wonderful. Should we go get your things, then?" I nod. "When we come back, we can take an evening tea with March, Nivens and Mally." "Absolutely." My bracelet chimes. "Cam, Alex. To what do I owe the pleasure?" "Me!" I giggle. "Why hello, Karsh!" "Ana? Are you coming? It wouldn't do if we were late." Tarrant calls. "You're right. Talk to you soon, Karsh." We head up and I pack all the important things. "Ready!" I chirp. "Perfect. This is for you." Tarrant says softly. He holds a bouquet of carnations, daisies and calla lilies out for me. "Oh! They're gorgeous! How did you know that yellow flowers are my favorites?"

"Your grandfather…" he murmurs, blushing as his eyes turn pink. "Roses too, if memory serves." I giggle. "Yes, Paris. Roses too." "Mom. Will you and Father Tarrant be home soon?" Prince and Meri ask, tears welling in their eyes. "Oh, loves. Of course; then we'll have a slew of new bedtime stories to tell you." I promise softly, kneeling down and hugging them tightly. Goodbyes said, we head back to Underland. "I'll let you get settled." I murmur a couple of spells. "There! I've changed too, so we can go right now." "Perfect. I can show them how much muchness you've gained." I blush. "I haven't gained **that** much…have I?" He chuckles. "Don't be so modest, of course you have!" ~Tea party~ "Wha's **she** doin' 'ere?" Mally asks sulkily. "Don't be jealous, Mally. Milk and sugar please, Tarrant." "Of course, Ana. Here you go." "Dear God, he's gone sane…" Chess murmurs as Hatter and I toast and he laces his hand with mine under the table.

~Hatter's POV~ "The fireflies are out…" Ana whispers in my ear. I smile. "Finally. May I have this dance then?" She giggles, music to my ears as she takes my proffered hand, nodding. "Of course." What starts as a gentle sway gradually becomes a flowing, elegant waltz. At the end, she wraps her arms around my neck as I wrap mine around her waist and pull her closer. She smiles softly and pulls me in for a kiss. "Would you like to know a secret?" she asks. My eyes turn light orange and I murmur: "Wha' might tha' be, lass?" "I love you, Tarrant Adirellus Hightopp." "I love ya too, Ana." ~Regular POV~ Hearing my name in that Outlandish brogue makes me tingle head to toe. Romantically enough, I melt into his arms. "Oi! Lovebirds!" Mally calls. We ignore her as Hatter sweeps me up bridal-style and kisses me again. "We should go." I say softly. "You're shivering…" he says just as soft, lisp returning and his voice ringing concern.

He unbuttons his suit jacket, slips it off and drapes it over my shoulders. "There. I hope that helps." "It does." ~Home~ "Coming to bed, love?" Tarrant asks softly, wrapping his arms around me from behind. "Not quite yet, dearest." "Riddles plaguing you?" I smile wryly, turning in his arms and kissing the corner of his mouth. "Something like that…don't worry, I'll be to bed soon." "Alright." I remember that I can communicate telepathically with Meri. _Dearest? Mommy! Did you and Father Tarrant have a fun time tonight? __Indeed we did. We had tea with March, Nivens and Mally; then we waltzed with the fireflies as our guide. Sounds fun. It was…but I assume you're supposed to be in bed…? Yes… Off with you, then. Goodnight; I love you. __Goodnight, Mommy. Daddy says goodnight and we all love you._ Ending the connection after sending her a smile and kiss for Michael, I slip into bed beside Tarrant and drift off worry-free.

~Next Morning, Mally's POV~ "We shouldn't wake him. This is the most peaceful he's looked in…ever." Chess says softly, his trademark grin replaced with a soft, affectionate smile given in the direction of the sleeping couple. Then he hops up onto the bed. Only Ana feels his weight. "Mm…good morning, Chess." she sighs, sitting up carefully so he'll stay in her lap and petting him gently. He purrs. "Good morning, Ana…" Hatter mumbles her name and turns over. Her little thing that she keeps attached to her pants vibrates. "Oh. That must be Mike. Good morning, my lovely. No, he's not. No! That would be rude. We were out late last night. We took tea with some friends and then waltzed with the fireflies as our guide. When I got cold, he gave me his jacket and brought me home to our cottage.

I call 'this godforsaken delusion of a place' home because it is! My grandfather was an Underlandian champion; therefore, so am I. Put it on speaker. Hello, my doves. Are you behaving? *exasperated sigh* Lilly, I warned you about sunscreen…alright. Love you all too…so much. Be home as soon as I can. Bye-bye." "Your family?" I ask. My tone holds no hostility, merely curiosity." She nods. "One of them, yes." "Ana!" two voices chorus. "Tweedles!" she whispers, hugging them and kissing their foreheads before a realization seemingly hits her. "Oh, Lord! My rehearsal! I've gotta go; tell Tarrant I'll be back in a few hours!" The White Queen suddenly sweeps in. "Would you mind taking us with you?" she asks kindly. Ana grins, shaking her head.

"Not at all! Let me just leave a note for Tarrant." She smiles. "Of course, dear." ~Home, Staples Center~ "Ana! You're home! Oh, you brought them…" Mike says, deflating. I glare slightly. "Yes, I did. Mirana, Chess, Mally, Nivens, March, Tweedles. This is Michael." "We'll get comfortable so you can rehearse." Tweedledee says. Tweedledum nods. "That we will!" I shake my head, laughing fondly. "You owe me, Mall." She smiles. "Yeah, I guess I do." We rehearse and Mirana, Chess and Mally keep the kids entertained with stories of my adventures and mishaps in Underland. Michael's family gets a good laugh from hearing about my blunders. I chuckle. "Gee, thanks guys!" "You're welcome…" Chess says, evaporating and reappearing in front of me.

Michael jumps at least 15 feet as Chess, March, Nivens and I burst into peals of hysterical giggles. "You should—see the look—on your—face!" I gasp through another fit. "H-He just…wha-?" "He's an evaporator, love." "OK…?" "HELLO!" "TRENT, JASON! You're early!" "We couldn't wait! Let's go!" We practice "Why don't you kiss her?" and Trent and I sway gently as he sings. "Ready to work on those beats for Jesse?" "For 'That was Then'? I'm actually singing with him. You guys wanna do 'Where I Come From'?" They grin. "Yeah!" "Lemme just put my boots on." Jason starts singing "Boots On" by Randy Houser. We look at each other and burst out laughing. "We're—so terrible…" he says, clutching his sides. "I know…" I say, clutching my stomach. Michael rolls his eyes as Katrina looks at me and mouths: "Vivian's here…"

I smirk. "Perfect." We sing "Where I Come From" and "Home-wrecker". My Aunt Karen, Vivian and Raoul scowl while Uncle Max, Jillian and Philippe smirk. "Do 'What it Takes'!" Katrina calls. I do, and Mike is watching me intently. Nothing can stop me…until Tarrant bursts in. "Ana! You left it…" His eyes are a sad deep blue. He's holding my ruby necklace. _Oh, brilliant Ana! Shatter his fragile heart, why don't you?_ "Love, I took it off when we made love so it wouldn't break. Since I usually never take it off, I left it by accident. Help me put it back on?" "Not without a proper apology." he says, pouting. "Oh! Of course…" I walk off the stage, wrapping my arms around his neck as he wraps his around my waist, pulling me into his embrace. Smiling, I pull his head down to mine for a kiss.

As soon as our lips connect, the wind is knocked out of me (figuratively). "Wow…" we chorus, both giggling a bit madly. "Agai'?" he asks, his brogue peeking through just enough. I nod. "Aye. Necklace first, though." He clasps it back around my neck and then I kiss him. "Oi, Ana…" he whispers. "Yes, Tarrant…my mad, wonderful darling?" Suddenly, I realize it's important because he calms immediately. "I've found someone to marry us." I gasp. "Tarrant, that-that's wonderful!" I hug him tightly. "The day after tomorrow, edge of the wood at noon on the dot!" "Yes, alright!" I change and tell Mike: "You realize I'm not going to be able to focus now, right?" "You know what, go!" "Fine…" "Good luck, girl!" Jan calls. I smile back at her. "Thanks, sweetie…C'mon, all."

~Home, the cottage~ "What are you drawing?" Tarrant asks softly, sitting with me on the bed as I sketch fluidly. I smile, answering: "Sketches of my wedding gown. I'm going to make it myself." When he tries to peek, I slap the sketchbook shut. "No peeking!" "Fine…" he grumbles as I get up. "Where are you going?" "To show my sketches to Mirana so I can ask permission to use her sewing room." "Oh." "Be back soon. I love you." I say softly. "Love you too, my dearest Ana. The queen of muchness…" I giggle. "You must be the king, then." I head off to Marmoreal and the White Palace. "Back again, Ana?" "Hello, Bayard. Yes indeed. Would you mind too terribly taking me to Mirana, please?" He smiles. "'Course not. Come on, then."

~Throne room~ "Mirana…oh, God." As I rush in, I see her sitting in my pa-pa's lap, kissing him passionately as he so obviously kisses back. My hard-labored sketches fall from my hands and flutter to the floor. I rush out, crying hard but softly. "Ana! What's wrong?" Tarrant asks when I come home, collapse onto the bed, pull my knees to my chest, put my head against them and cry. He sits beside me, pulls me into his arms and guides my head to his chest, silently saying: "It's alright. Go ahead and cry it out. When you're ready to talk, I'll be here to listen." I accept, burying my face in his chest, my body convulsing with harsh sobs for hours. Tarrant just holds me, occasionally kissing the top of my head and whispering: "Shh…it'll be alright, Ana."

When I calm down enough to speak, I whisper: "Tarrant?" "Yes?" "You love me, and you would never hurt me, right?" He looks absolutely flabbergasted for a moment. "Of course I do, and I'd rather be beheaded than hurt you! Why? Did what you saw hurt you?" I nod, my eyes welling with tears again. He tightens his hold on me slightly, his eyes turning a protective medium-orange. "Wha' did ye see, lass?" he asks. Sniffling, I answer: "Mirana—kissing my pa-pa!" That said, I collapse into sobs again. "I thought—he—loved—her!" ~Tarrant's POV~ I start to rock Ana gently as she dissolves into tears again. It enrages me to her hurt like this. She notices and says: "No, no. You leave the rash behavior to me." "Aye, lass…" I say softly, chuckling and kissing her forehead.

"Tarrant?" "Hmm?" I murmur, lifting her gaze to mine. She kisses me softly, whispering: "Thank you for being there when no one else could. I love you, even if you are half-mad." "Only when you're not around…" I whisper back before returning the kiss. ~Regular POV~ "Ana! We heard what happened! Are you alright?" Chess asks. "I'm fine now, Chess. Who told you?" "…I did." Bayard says nervously. Tarrant glares at him, eyes rimming red. "I was just concerned, I swear! She bolted outta there so bloody fast…" "Oh! I'm so sorry, Bayard. I must've frightened you something awful!" "You did. I'm glad you're alright." "Mm…" "Ana!" "Mike!" We embrace and he says: "Bayard, aren't you forgetting something?" "Oh, right!" I gasp. "My sketchbook!" "I like the one that flows…" "Wasn't there something else?" Tarrant asks, smirking.

"Tarrant and I are building you a workshop next to his so you can craft this unforgettable dress…" "Oh! You two are just too perfect for your own good!" "You're welcome. Payment?" they ask. I roll my eyes. "Why, of course…" I kiss them both long, sweet and slow. "Me-OW!" "Mia!" "Ana! Ooh, it's so good to see you!" "We're keeping the kids while Mike and Tarrant construct your workshop." Joe says. "Really? Thank you!" "You're quite welcome…" "MOM!" "Oh, my darlings!" I sweep them all into my arms, grinning like Chess. "This place is impossibly wonderful, Mum!" Charlie exclaims. "Wait until you see it riding on the back of a bandersnatch, love." "Can't wait…" Michael suddenly kisses me with full-on tongue. Clarisse groans disgustedly.

"Don't you ever kiss chastely?" "Not since I realized how kissing affects me…" I whisper breathlessly, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I love you, but—I've—got—to—go—sketch." I murmur between kisses. "Fine. Tarrant and I should get to work." "Alright. Love you." He chuckles. "Love you, too." ~A bit later~ "Ana, Tarrant cut himself sawing a piece of wood." Mike says. I stop in my modifications of the sketch he recommended, grab the bandages and such and follow him outside. I burst into giggles when we come within earshot because Tarrant's cursing in chuckles, shaking his head. "Obviously **you** can understand him. Mind translating?" "Trust me, you don't wanna know…" "Ah." I kneel next to Tarrant and inspect the cut. I disinfect and bandage it, having a soft conversation with him in Outlandish, making him smile and laugh.

"There!" "Thank you, Ana." "Ana?" _Pa-pa…_ "Hello, Pa-pa. I saw how close you and Her Majesty are." I say coldly. He sighs. "Ana, my dear girl. Please let me explain." "There's nothing **to** explain! It sickens me that you could betray Grandmamma that way!""It's not like she didn't move on…" "She DIDN'T! SHE COULDN'T! SHE WAS TOO HEARTBROKEN, STILL IS!" "Oh, dear God. Does she still…?" "No, we stored it away long ago." He walks off then and Tarrant comes over. "Ye a 'right, lass?" he asks protectively. I nod. "Fine. My stomach, however, is not. I'm going to make myself a sandwich and finish my sketch." "Work 'ard now, ye 'ear?" he says playfully, making me laugh. "I'll try." ~Later that night~ "Finally, we're done!" "Oh…my tired boys…"

"What's this…?" Tarrant asks mischievously, indicating my lyric notebook lying open on the bed. "No peeking!" I exclaim, bounding over and clamping it shut. "Must be a surprise…" I nod. "Yes. Oh! My poor feet…" "Are they starting to swell?" Tarrant asks concernedly, seeing as Mike's fallen asleep. I nod. "Here. I've got an idea…" He fills a small tub with cool water, sets a chair by it and sits me down. "Soak them for a bit, it'll help." "Thank you, Tarrant." I whisper, smiling. He kneels next to me and kisses my forehead. "You're welcome, Ana." ~Next Morning~ I slip out of the house just as the sun begins to rise. Just as I finish sewing the last bit of edging on, I hear a whisper of: "Hello, Ana…" "Edward! What a surprise…" I put my needle and thread down. He takes my hand and kisses it.

"I wondered if I could implore you for a dance at Gracey Manor." he requests softly. I nod. "Of course." ~Gracey Manor, ballroom~ "Ana?" "Yes, Edward?" "Would you mind coming to visit me more often? I need the presence of a friend." I smile and softly peck his cheek. "Of course I wouldn't, Edward. You're certain Elizabeth won't be envied by my presence?" He smiles, chuckling as he spins me so that my back is to his chest, guiding me flawlessly around the room. (A/N: All residents of Gracey Manor are alive, but immortal. Edward has a few special abilities.) "She may, but that…is none of my concern. She knows that my heart belongs to her, so what reason does she have to be jealous?" He conjures a perfect thorn-less red rose and hands it to me. I lace it into my hair and hug him.

"Thanks for the dance, but I should go." "Then I'll invite you to come back for lunch. Bring your husband and fiancé if you wish." I giggle and say: "And **I** will gladly accept. I shall see you this afternoon then, Lord Gracey." "That you shall, Ms. Ana." ~Underland~ "You WHAT?" they shout, making me cringe. "I accepted a lunch invitation. He suggested I bring you along. Given your attitudes, I'd say it was a wonderful suggestion. We'll leave at 1:00." ~11:00, Michael's POV~ "Can't believe this…" Tarrant and I grumble, scowling. "Ugh! Where in the name of goddamned hell are those black flats?" Ana exclaims. "Right side of the shoe rack, 2nd pair!" I call. She sighs in relief. "Thank you, baby doll!" "You're welcome, my darling nightingale!" I call back, smiling.

She spends 40 minutes looking for a star-shaped locket with **his** picture in it. "Oh, there it is! Thank goodness…" I snatch it from her, spying the note underneath it in the jewelry box. "Read it, Ana." She matches my gaze evenly. "Fine." Then she reads the note.

My dearest friend Ana,

While I am proud and excited that you have found performance opportunities in Paris, it saddens me that you will be leaving your comfortable niche here in Louisiana at the performing arts school to follow them. To ensure the pair of us that you do not forget me before your return, I bequeath to you this locket. Become everyone's shining star and inform me of every single success you've had IN DETAIL when you do return. Think of me often, for I shall be proposing to Elizabeth tomorrow evening. Goodbye and good luck. I only hope it does not seem like forever.

Your truest friend,

Lord Edward Liam Gracey

"I never got that chance. The next evening, Ramsley killed Elizabeth and Edward…hung himself…" She sniffles and starts crying softly. _Oh, way to go Mike…she's crying because __**you**__ acted like a jealous bastard._

"Oh, sweetheart…I'm sorry." She manages a smile. "I can forgive you. You didn't know." "We'd best be going." Tarrant says. "Right." Ana and I chorus. ~Gracey Manor, regular POV~ "Good afternoon, Ana." Edward greets me softly, taking my hand and moving to kiss it once again.

But all pretense of formalities is forgotten when he sees the necklace. He grins, hugging me. "I thought you'd forgotten!" "Of course not, dear friend." I hug him back. We pull away and he offers his arm.

"Does soup and salad sound good?" I smile, squeezing his arm lightly. "Sounds perfect." We eat and converse quietly until Edward asks me to dance again. Eyes sparkling, I answer: "You know I just can't resist."

He leads me in yet another elegant waltz. Tarrant glares enviously. "Would you sing with me?" "Certainly." We sing "Realize". When we finish, opening eyes we didn't know we closed, everyone's gawking at us.

"What?" "Those harmonies…wow." Mike whispers. "Ana! C'mon girl, we've got a wedding to plan!" Trent calls. (Oh, forgot to mention: Trent's gay.) "Coming! Can we make plans to meet again, Edward?" "I'll be at your wedding; Trent invited me."

Grinning, I slam into Trent's arms, hugging the life out of him. "You rule!" "So I've been told, sugar pie. Beautiful dress, by the way." "Thanks." Trent's boyfriend Ben nods eagerly in agreement. "Honey bunch, you gonna look Drop. Dead. Gorgeous."

~Next Day, 11:30~ "Mom. Are you almost ready?" Paris and Prince ask. "Almost. Go get Daddy; I can't get my veil on." "OK!" "Ana-holy…" I giggle and turn around. "Baby doll, breathe!" "Sorry, you just look—I don't even have the words…"

"Really? Stop the presses! Mr. Sensitive and Good at Expressing Himself, no matter WHAT the situation, doesn't have the words!" "Shut up…" He punches me in the shoulder lightly. I hand him the veil.

"Help, please?" "Of course." He places it, kissing the top of my head. "There." "Thanks! C'mon." ~Edge of wood~ "This is so…beautiful." Chess whispers. I take Tarrant's hands. "You look beautiful…"

He whispers, making his lisp more pronounced. I smile and whisper back: "Thank you very much. You look quite dashing in white…" "Ana, your vows. Tarrant won't need his, correct?" "Correct. Tarrant, I love you. Your madness and muchness allure me terribly. Have me now and forever, so that we can share our half-mad lives together as husband and wife?"

"…Of course I will." His voice is shaking slightly, so I can tell he's started crying. I kiss him and he dips me low, kissing right back. Suddenly, Mike's cell rings. "Hello? Dunk, what's wrong? …What? Oh, God. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Mike, what's wrong?" "My mother's been in a car accident…" "Oh, Lord. Is she alright?" "No. She's unconscious in critical condition…she might not make it through." "Oh…Mike." Tears are welling in his eyes.

I rush over and hug him tight. "OK, OK. Shh…" "I've gotta go see her." "Alright. But I'm coming with you." "*sniff* Thanks, Ana." "No trouble, love. C'mon." ~L.A: hospital~ "Hello, Dr. Lyons." I say softly, giving him a slight wave.

"Ana! Pulled you away from your second wedding, did we?" "Yes, but this is much more important." He finishes his exam of Katherine and says: "We managed to reduce the swelling in her brain. She should be awake in a day or two."

We all breathe a huge sigh of relief. "She'll still be in critical condition, but as long as the doctors and other staff keep a close eye on her, we'll have her out of the woods about three days after she wakes up."

"Wonderful. Thanks, Doc." Jermaine and Tito chorus softly. Suddenly, he walks over and hugs me, whispering: "Tim invited me to join the two of you for coffee Friday morning. I said yes." "Great! You and I can discuss The Last Song while Tim stares at us blankly and wonders what the hell we're talking about."

He laughs. "Exactly. Like that Nutty Professor quoting session we had when you started singing: Sherman gonna have relations, Sherman gonna have relations…" "And we burst out laughing right in the middle of the coffee shop."

"Yeah! Hey, I've got a 40-minute break. Wanna get some hospital coffee and…catch up?" "No thanks. We'll catch up Friday." "Sounds good. See ya then." I giggle. "Bye, Aaron." As soon as he's far enough away, Mike yanks me into the hall.

"You know each other?" "Yes. Not long, about three and a half years. I comforted him outside the hospital one day when he lost a patient he thought he could've saved." ~Later that night~ My cell phone rings, waking Mike, Tarrant and I.

"Don't you dare…" they grumble, defiantly nuzzling closer in an attempt to deter me. "Have to. It's the hospital." I pick it up; Aaron's on the other end. "Sorry to call so late." I smile into the phone. "It's no problem, love. What's goin' on?"

"Well, I'm very happy to say that Mrs. Jackson is awake and coherent. We're going to get her back to sleep and you can come see her in the morning." "Wonderful. Thanks, Aaron." "You're welcome, Ana. Goodnight."

"'Night. Bye." "Bye." "What'd he say?" Mike asks. I smile and answer: "Your mother's awake. We can go see her in the morning." He smiles and kisses me. "Great." I start humming the "Home Reprise". As I do, I think about how much Aaron loves that song and can't help but smile.

~Next morning at breakfast~ My phone plays "Right Where You Want Me". I smile. "Hi, Jesse. Lunch at Toni's this afternoon? I can't. Mike's supposed to go visit a friend; I've gotta stay and watch the kids. Thanks for the invite, though."

"No prob. How's Katherine?" "She's awake. We're going to see her this morning. Speaking of which, I should go wake Tarrant." "I'll let you go, then. Bye, babe." I giggle. "Bye, Jesse. Talk to you soon." ~Upstairs~

I head into the master suite and smile softly at the sight of my half-mad Hatter husband sleeping peacefully. "Tarrant…wake up, love." I singsong, brushing my lips against the corner of his mouth. His eyes slowly flutter open.

"Mm…good mornin', lass." I flop next to him and kiss him, giggling like mad as he yanks me into his lap. Then he really surprises me by scooping me into his arms bridal-style and carrying me downstairs.

"My God, Tarrant!" I squeal, giggling loudly. "Yes, my beautiful, crazy love?" I smile. "Nothing, dearest. You surprised me is all." He smiles back and kisses me before setting me down and murmuring: "Good. I like surprising you."

"Alright. We gotta eat, dress and go." "Mike, relax. It's only 7:30. Aaron said she won't be up until 10:00 anyway. Remember?" "Yeah, Daddy! Relax." Meri says, making Tarrant and I laugh. She hugs him.

He sweeps her up and spins her around. Then she asks him: "Father, will you tell Lilly, Chip, Paris, Prince and I another story about Underland after breakfast?" He nods, smiling and kissing her forehead.

"Of course. Mommy and I both will." "What about us?" Toby, Charlie and Christine chorus. I smile and remind them: "I'm taking you three bandersnatch riding later, remember?" "Oh yeah!" ~After breakfast~

"Now, what story would you like to hear?" Tarrant asks, his normal lisp coming through and making my heart flutter. "We wanna hear about your first time in Underland!" they exclaim. I laugh. "Alright, let's see. Tarrant love, refresh my memory: how old was I?"

"You were six, if I remember correctly." "My most memorable trip was for my sweet 16." "What happened?" three familiar voices ask. I smile. "El, Kathleen, Maureen. Good to see you; what happened was that I kissed this wonderful man for the first time." I explain, smiling wider as said man kisses the top of my head and pulls me closer.

"Ana! Go get dressed, please!" "Alright, Mike! Don't bite my head off; Jesus!" I glide up the stairs with a few ballet moves. "Ana!" "Jane, Michael! I've gotta get dressed, but I'll be down straightaway!" "Alright!"

~After I've dressed~ "I like your shirt." Jane says, smiling. "Thank you. I like Michael Buble a lot." "Me too." "Ready to go? I'm sorry for snapping." I kiss Mike's cheek, smiling. "It's alright. You're stressed and scared. **I** should be apologizing. My non-compliance is just aggravating sometimes, so **I'm** sorry."

We kiss and agree that all is forgiven. "Mom, Dad! Let's GO!" Paris and Prince call. "Alright! We're coming!" ~Hospital~ "Finally!" Katherine says "Good morning, Mother. How are you feeling?" Mike asks her.

"A little rough, sweetheart. But you know I'm strong, honey." "I know, Mama…" My phone rings. "Hello? Oh, Margaret. Lowell's an ass, love. OK, tell me **exactly** what happened. Mm-hmm…uh-huh…he did? I'll be there as soon as I possibly can."

"What happened?" Marlon asks. "I'll tell you later…" "Ana." Katherine and Mike chorus sternly. "Not. Here." I insist stubbornly, my eyes exhibiting the strength of my fierce spirit. "J, will you take a walk with me?" I ask softly.

He smiles. "Sure. I need some fresh air." We walk to a Starbucks across the street. "Have you always been so beautiful?" he asks. I blush. "Maybe…" "I heard Trent's planned a night of clubbing for your b-day." I giggle, nodding. "Yeah, it should be awesome."

"We're invited, right?" he asks. I laugh. "Of course! It wouldn't be right for me to celebrate my 35th without you!" "Damn straight!" He orders himself a black coffee and a hot cocoa with extra whipped cream for me.

"Aw! You remembered!" He chuckles, handing it to me. "Of course; drink up." "A votre sante." I say as our Styrofoam cups clunk together softly. We walk back to the hospital, nursing our drinks and chatting softly.

"AUNTIE ANA!" "JADE! Oh, my darling!" We hug tightly, both crying. "I've missed you so much…" she whispers. "As have I, my little love. *gasp* Where on **earth** did you get that mark on your cheek?"

"Father." "Again? Where is Sarah?" "She…fled." "And LEFT you there?" She nods, crying again. "Shh, my dove. You remember my promise to you, don't you?" "Mm-hmm…sing it, Auntie. Please." I nod, kissing her forehead.

"Of course, Jade." (Anastasia: Prologue)

Ana:

On the wind

'Cross the sea

Hear this song and remember:

Both:

Soon you'll be

Home with me

Once upon a December…

~Mike's POV~ Ana holds her niece close, singing softly to her. It makes me smile when I see my beautiful saint of a wife play guardian angel. "Well, looks like you're coming home with me." she says softly.

Jade smiles. "Really? Oh thank you! I love you, Auntie!" "I love you too, my sweet." She kisses her bruised cheek and the bruise instantly disappears. I look into my mother's room and feel the tears threatening again.

"Ana." "Yes, love?" "I need you…" I whisper, my voice cracking. "OK, c'mere…" I sit next to her, burying my face in her shoulder. "Ana, I'm so scared. I know there's nothing you can do…" "Yeah, there is. I'm doing it."

I chuckle as she kisses the top of my head. "How are they?" I ask, rubbing her still-flat belly gently. She smiles. "Perfectly fine." Suddenly, I hear the voice of someone I thought I never would again: Lisa Marie Presley.

"Michael? Why are you here; are you alright?" I manage a smile. "**I'm** fine. It's my mother; she was in a car accident." "Oh my God, is she OK?" "She will be…" Ana gets up and comes over. Lisa frowns. "Mike…who's this?"

"I'm Ana, Mikey's wife." She kisses my cheek. I kiss her lips. "Ew!" Jade squeals, making us chuckle. "Go find your cousins, alright?" Ana says. Jade nods. "Yes, Auntie." "Mike?" "Yes, Ana?" She pulls a DVD out of her coat pocket.

"This is my church choir singing 'Will You Be There'." I grin. "Finally! Pop it in the portable!" She kisses me, giggling. "Already on it." It starts and she makes a little intro. "This is dedicated to the King of Pop, Michael Jackson. I could never do you justice, but I'm gonna try."

When it finishes, I'm fighting tears. "Ana, you absolutely did me justice…" "You're just sayin' that…" "No, I'm not. You sang this exactly as it was meant to be: a testament to the higher graces of God. How old were you?"

"11." My tone and expression suddenly ooze jealousy. "Who's **he**?" "That's Shane. We were best friends and had major crushes on each other back then. Whenever I sang solo, he was there…" "Oh…" Suddenly, I Just Can't Wait to be King begins to play.

"Ana, we'll miss you." Shane says. She grins and shouts: "Shane, come sing with me!" He nods and they run around singing. When they finish, they share an impish grin. Then I hear: "Ana?" She squeals.

"Shane, Asana!" They share a big group hug. "Church choir? God, you two were so bad-ass back then!" Asana exclaims. "Weren't we?" Shane murmurs, picking Ana up and spinning her around lightly.

"Don't play innocent, Shane! You're causing trouble, aren't you?" she asks. "No. It's your ex-husband. He's here and demanding we bring you to him." ~Regular POV~ "Fine." I slip my hand into Shane's. "Take me to him."

"There she is! My angel!" "Don't touch me. Got it?" I spit. "Mommy!" "Meri!" She runs into my arms. "Aunt Jan is gonna take Jadie and I home to play." I laugh. "Alright. Go let Daddy know." "OK." I turn to Erik.

"Now, was there something you wanted, M. du Fantôme?" I ask coldly. "Come with me…" I laugh harshly. "You've lost it! We're done!" With that, I turn on my heel and walk off. "Mama! Was that wise?" Christine asks worriedly.

"I'm not afraid of him." "C'mon Ana, let's go home!" Mike calls. I smile. "Alright." Lisa joins us for the ride back. Mike annoys the hell outta Lisa by keeping me practically in his lap and stealing kisses every chance he gets.

~Lisa's POV~ "Ana?" Mike asks his sickeningly perfect wife softly. "Yes, dearest?" "What was that song you were humming last night?" She smiles. "The 'Home Reprise' from Beauty and the Beast."

His eyes begin to sparkle. "I thought I recognized it." "Sing with me?" she asks hopefully. He smiles. "Of course." ("Home Reprise": BATB)

Mike:

You came back

Ana:

(struggling with tears)

Of course I came back. I couldn't let them…

If only I'd come here sooner

Mike:

Maybe it's better this way

Ana:

No! Don't talk like that. Everything will be fine!

Mike:

No…

Ana:

Shh…shh. We're together now. You'll see.

Mike:

At least I get to see you one last -

Ana:

We are home

We are where we shall be forever

Trust in me

For you know I won't run away

From today

This is all that I need

And all that I need to say is...

Don't you know how you've changed me?

Strange how I fin'lly see

I found home

You're my home

Stay with me…

"Do you always cry genuinely?" I ask snappily. She shoots me an even glare. "As a matter of fact, I do. Testaments to true love like that one tend to make me emotional. Of course, what would you know about that?"

Mike pulls a tissue out of his pocket and wipes the tears off of her face. "Charles, we'll call when we're ready for you to take Lisa home." "Alright." "Mike! I finished that drawing of us." Ana says, grinning excitedly.

"You did? Let's see it, then!" They sit by a tree and she pulls out her sketchbook. She opens to the first page and shows him a sketch of the two of them in bed together, sleeping soundly, his head on her chest and her arms wrapped protectively around him.

"We look adorable!" he exclaims, giggling as he pulls her into his lap and kisses her. "Don't we?" "Ana! Dr. Edwards is here!" another guy calls. _She's attracted to some freaky men…_ I think to myself, taking in this guy's completely otherworldly appearance.

"Mama, Daddy, Father!" a mass of kids squeal, rushing toward the three of them. Ana laughs, gathering Jade and Meri in her embrace as Mike and the other rush the others inside. "Lisa, c'mon! It's gonna rain!" Mike calls to me.

I rush into the house as the first droplet hits my cheek. As I run in, Ana runs out, twirling about and giggling like a ditz as the rain soaks her through. Mike, of course, joins her. "If you get sick, you know I'll take care of you, right?" she asks.

He smiles. "Of course." I roll my eyes and gag as they share a sweet, lingering kiss. _Well, I'll be shattering this perfect picture soon enough…_

TBC =)


	3. 3 become 4 and a secret

A New Beginning: Chap 3

~Next Day: 7:00 AM, regular POV~ I wake up to the sound of stifled sneezes, followed by a harsh coughing fit and ending with a moan of complete and utter misery. "Good morning, love." I whisper, knowing his head is probably killing him.

He groans softly before managing a hoarse and stuffy: "Bornig…AACHOO!" "Bless you! Looks like I'm on nurse duty." "Would you go grab be sobethig for by headache?" he asks. I smile tenderly. "Of course. Be right back. I'll grab a decongestant too."

"Thaks, hod…*cough*…" "Mm-hmm. Meri, come stay with Daddy while I grab the cold medicine, please." "Sure, Mommy. Need me to rub his back to keep his coughs away?" I chuckle softly, nod and kiss her forehead.

"Yes, please." She does; I get up and head into the bathroom, grabbing Robotussin. "This should help both." "Ew, no!" "Michael…" "…Fine." "Hello!" "Asana. What goes on?" "Shane needs a Belle and recommended you." I squeal softly.

"No way; shut up!" "He needs you to do the Beast's death scene with him. He's downstairs and brought the production's bigwigs." "OK, lemme just change and I'll be right down! *SQUEE*" We do the scene and then one of the producers comes up to me.

"Ana? Darlin', it's me!" he says. "Jake? Oh my God! It's you!" We hug and begin to cry as the other producers leave along with Shane and Asana. "Ana! Tarrant's hurt!" "What! What happened?" "He and your pa-pa got in a fight; Tarrant took a blade in your defense. He may not make it…"

"The HELL he won't! Jake, explain things to Mike." "Sure, hon." ~Underland~ "YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I shout at Mirana, rushing to Tarrant's side. I finish bandaging his wound and take his hand in mine.

"I can't lose you…" I whisper. "You won't. When you finished the bandaging, your healing power came to them. Now, will you sing to me?" I smile. "Of course." I sing the "Home Reprise". "Oh, so **this** is the song you were humming!"

I grin. "Yep!" "Ada! Everythig alrigh-CHOO!" "Everything's fine now. Bless you." "Think 'e wanted more 'an that, luv!" "BERT, TRENT, BENNY! Mary. Triple kisses, boys!" They grin, running over. Benny and Trent kiss my cheeks as Bert kisses my nose.

Mary clears her throat as he pulls me into a hug. "By the by, I got those pictures done." I grin. "Really? Sit with me and let me see!" "Alright then!" We sit on the windowsill cross-legged and I grin radiantly at him.

"This one's…" "…The Medway River!" He grins. "Tha's exac'ly right! 'Ow'd you know tha'?" "I used to walk along it to stargaze with my friend Mandy's brother, Reece. He always pushed me in, the insufferable clod."

I giggle as Bert's jaw drops. "Why on earth would 'e do tha'?" "It was his way of messing with me. Son of a bitch messed with the wrong girl, though. I started taking him with me…" His eyes sparkle mischievously and he sticks his tongue out.

I shove him playfully. For a minute, all we do is stare at each other. Then suddenly, we burst out laughing for no reason. "God, we're insane!" he manages. All I can do is nod, seeing as I'm still giggling hysterically, clutching my stomach.

"Uh-huh!" "Wha's up?" he asks. "Nothing. I just keep picturing how Reece would climb out after me, both of us sopping wet and all we would do was stand there and laugh…" "Really?" "Yeah. He was killed in a motorcycle crash three years ago."

My voice breaks and tears well in my eyes as old wounds reopen. "Oh, love. Was he young?" "Fairly, 31." "Oh, Ana…" "Sounds like you were close…" Mike says softly. "We'd just gotten that way, actually. He'd started taking me dancing; we were both into swing."

"Ew! Too 1920s…" "I think it's cool." I smile at the sound of Jermaine's voice. "Ana, you think you could, uh, zap my lil' bro home and into bed where he should be?" I smirk. "Consider it done!" "J!" Mike whines, pouting.

I burst into muffled giggles. He gives me a petulant look, deepening his pout. "Stop enjoying this!" "I can't help it. Go home. I'll be there ASAP." "No. I want to stay here. You could take care of me, right?"

I smile tenderly, walking over to kiss his cheek and tuck those always-stray curls behind his ear. "Of course. But things are gonna be loud. Katrina's coming by to watch the pay-per-view M.B. concert." "Oh…him."

"Yep! There she is!" "C'mon!" "OK!" ~Bedroom~ I tuck Mike in, flip the TV on and squeal. "Goddamn, is he sexy!" "Please…" Mike mumbles. Kat and I take turns blowing kisses. As he performs songs we know, we sing along.

"OH. MY. GOD!" we squeal. "What?" "His number's on my caller ID right now!" I answer. "Hello? Yes. Yes. OK. Thank you! Bye!" "So…?" "I get to meet him! AAH!" "What!" "Oops…yeah, I asked last Friday." "When are you two meeting?"

"…In two days at Da Rosa." "OMG! What…are you gonna **wear**?" I giggle, flopping back on the bed. "I have no…freaking…clue." ~Two days later~ "How 'bout this?" J asks, pulling out a red sleeveless, strapless, backless dress.

"Ooh! You're makin' my mind wander!" I kid, fanning myself as I take it. "Humph!" ~J's POV~ "Mike! Just stop, OK? The jealousy's unnecessary." "J?" Ana says softly. "Hmm?" "Help me tie this?" she asks sheepishly.

I smile, nodding. "'Course. C'mere." "Thanks!" She kisses my cheek as Tarrant calls her. "His side again." she says, sighing. She hops out on one foot, trying to multi-task and failing miserably. I chuckle, going to help her.

She laughs softly. "Thanks, hon." "No prob, sweetie." She heads down to the living room. We hear the doorbell ring. Michael sighs. Ana pops in. "Almost forgot…" She walks over, gets on the bed, crawls into Mike's lap the way a hooker would, wraps her arms around his neck and pulls his lips to hers for a hard, passionate kiss.

"Wish me luck…" she whispers. "Good luck…" he whispers back. She heads out. ~Regular POV~ "Hi…" Michael smiles. "You must be Ana. I'm Mike." We shake hands. "Good to meet you." We head to the restaurant, chatting comfortably.

As we drive, he turns on the radio. John Mayer's "Daughters" plays. "I love this song!" I exclaim. He grins. "Really? Me too! I think John Mayer is awesome…" I giggle. "So do I!" We pull up to the restaurant and head inside.

After eating, we head back to Neverland. I invite him in. "Have a good time?" Jermaine asks. "Mm-hmm." "Weren't you gonna show me your studio?" M.B. asks. I nod eagerly. "Definitely!" When we get there, he asks: "What's your favorite genre to write?"

"Country, no contest." Then I shyly ask: "Could I show you something?" "Sure." I pull my "The Best Day" DVD off the shelf and pop it in. "Old home movies…" I explain as it starts. When it ends, he laughs loudly.

"Homemade music video…nice!" I giggle. "Thank you. I **am** brilliant, if I do say so myself!" He shoves me in the shoulder. "Narcissist!" he teases. "Yes indeedy-bob." I scoot closer and hug him. "Thanks for a great afternoon, Mike. We're gonna be great friends; I can tell."

"You're welcome. Yeah, we most definitely are. Phone number exchange?" "Sure!" I walk him out with one last goodbye hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek. ~Next Morning~ Mike's feeling much better and we head to rehearsal.

He leaves for a bit and I change the song to "Pon De Replay". "Um, we're supposed to doin' MITM." Clarissa says nervously. I shrug and start to dance. "Try to keep up." I challenge. The song cuts off in the middle.

Michael's standing by the CD player, not looking happy at all. "Back on task, guys. Please." "Yes, Mike…" they grumble. I sigh. Then I disobey him, pushing him out of the way, restarting the song and resuming my dance.

Clarissa grins and joins me. Everyone else follows. I sing. Mike stands in a wing of the stage, scowling. "Whoo! Who is **that**?" "J! Come dance with me, babe." "Anytime…" He comes onto the stage and presses up against me, pulling me close.

I wrap my arms around his neck as we rock to the beat together, letting the music take us anywhere. "That—was fun…" I pant as the song ends. "Good! Work!" J and I blow raspberries. "It's raining." I giggle and take his hand.

"C'mon then!" We go dance in the rain. ~That afternoon~ I get a call as we run through TWYMMF. When we break, I return it. "Hello, Mr. Magorium…" I can feel him smile into the phone as he says: "Hello, Ana. Would you have time to come to the store?"

"I'm not makin' any promises." "Fair enough." After break, I see the North Pole crew coming in. Mike calls me onstage: "Oh, Annie!" I turn toward and walk up onto the stage. "Yes, my smooth criminal?" He smirks and murmurs: "C'mere and gimme a kiss before we start up again, honey."

I return the smirk and murmur back: "With pleasure, sweetie." He pulls me in and I kiss him lightly on the lips. Then, being the devious woman that I am, I leave a glistening trail with my tongue as I slowly, deliberately and inconspicuously lick, kiss and suck on the gorgeous contours of his neck.

He whimpers softly and breathes: "Ana…" I pull away and look at him. His eyes are fluttering, his breathing is ragged and his face is flushed. "You'd best get back to work." I whisper coyly before walking sexily to a first row center seat.

He mock-glares at me before calming completely and cuing the band. ~Later~ "Now I'm gonna return the favor…" Mike whispers, kissing the shell of my ear and beginning to undo my dress as we step into the bedroom.

I shut the door and shove him against it. "We'll see about that…" I whisper, clamping my lips firmly against his and wrapping my arms around his neck. He moans as I unzip his jacket and starts to shiver as I slip my tongue into his mouth.

We fall back onto the bed; he sits me up and starts to undo my dress with shaking fingers. I help him while taking his shirt and undershirt off as well as unbuttoning his pants. "Mike…baby, you know how much I love you, right?" I ask, panting and moaning as he lands kisses to my neck.

He pulls away, smiles tenderly as he strokes my cheek and whispers: "Of course I do, girl. Now let's make love…" ~That night around 9:00~ I'm watching Mike sleep and smiling like a love-struck idiot.

I sigh softly and whisper: "I love you so much…" into the darkness as I kiss his cheek. "You too, sweetie." he murmurs, cuddling closer. ~Next Morning~ "Mike. Can you help me finish my nails before we leave this afternoon?"

He smiles. "Of course, baby girl. What color are you painting them?" Smirking, I answer: "Sinful scarlet, since we're running through 'Bad', 'Billie Jean' and 'Dirty Diana' for you today, right?" He nods, smiling.

"Right." Tarrant comes down as Mike gets up and hugs the kids good morning. I go to do the same for Tarrant. "Good morning, love. How's your side?" He smiles. "Better, my queen of muchness." I smile back, pulling him in and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Good. I'm glad." Then Lilly comes charging in. "Kai says breakfast is ready! We all helped and Mama has to close her eyes; it's a surprise!" I laugh as Mike smiles knowingly. "OK!" We sit down to a Southern breakfast.

"My God. How did ya'll know?" Mike giggles as my drawl comes through. "Guilty." he admits softly. "Well then, I s'pose I should thank you…" I pull him close and kiss him firmly before sitting down and tucking in, all the while holding his hand under the table.

"Mama?" "Yes, Lilly?" "You and Daddy aren't leaving 'til this afternoon, right?" I nod, gazing at her questioningly. "Why?" "We wanted to play freeze tag with you guys, if you wanted." "Of course! Anytime! Right, baby doll?"

"Definitely!" We finish our breakfast, quickly dress and head out into the warm, mid-July morning sun. "Not it!" everyone but Mike is quick enough to shout before bolting off. I hear him say: "Aw, come on!" as he runs after us.

Just as he catches Prince and I both and starts tickling us, Raymone pulls up. "There's someone here to see **her**." she says, making a disgusted noise and rolling her eyes. "MR. MAGORIUM!" I yell at the top of my lungs as he gets out of the car.

As soon as he's out, I slam into him at top speed and give him a huge hug. He hugs right back, his grin triple the size of the one I'm sportin'. "Hello Ana, my sweet. It's been far too long." he says softly, lightly kissing my forehead.

I giggle, standing on my tiptoes to kiss his. "I have to agree. Where's Mahoney?" Smiling and kissing my forehead, he answers: "She's minding the Emporium while I made a trip to come visit you!" "Capital idea, if I do say so myself." I tell him, laughing a little.

"Why are you wearing that?" he asks sternly, eyeing my "Dirty Diana" costume dress disapprovingly. "Mikey and I have rehearsal later. Why?" "Father needs to know these things." "Ah." "Glad you understand; change."

I roll my eyes and whine: "Daddy!" "Ana." he says in a no-nonsense tone. I pout, going upstairs. Instead of changing, though, I just put my black leather jacket for "Beat It" on over the dress and head back downstairs.

When Daddy sees me, he rolls his eyes and sighs exasperatedly. "Ana my dear, you really must learn to listen. You're lucky you're not young enough to be punished." I step down and kiss his forehead again.

"Daddy-you know I've always wanted to call you that-relax." "Come on up and I'll do your nails!" Mike calls. I giggle and call back: "Yeah, that better be all you do!" Daddy backhands my chest lightly.

"That's enough!" he hisses angrily. I roll my eyes and head back upstairs. ~Upstairs~ "So, Mr. M's your daddy now, huh?" Mike asks. I giggle. "Uh-huh!" "There, finished!" he exclaims. I crawl closer and give him a quick kiss.

"Thanks, baby!" "Psh, ain't no thing, honey! Now, we'd best rocket our booties outta here." "Right." We hug and kiss all the kids goodbye. "I'm coming with you." Daddy says in that tone that dares me to argue.

"Ugh! Fine!" We get into the limo and head to rehearsal. ~Staples Center~ "On time as usual, you two! Wonderful!" Kenny exclaims, coming over to hug us. We accept them gratefully before I ask: "Doesn't Mike start getting back on the cherry picker today?"

He grins, gasping excitedly and asking: "Yeah, don't I?" Kenny chuckles and nods. "Yeah, you do." "Yay!" we squeal. "They're just two little kids, right sir? Hi, Ana! Hi, Mike!" We laugh softly. "Hi, Curtis!" Kenny calls up: "You remember your cue, right Ana?"

I nod and giggle lightly, flashing him a thumbs-up and a grin. "Roger that, boss-man!" "Alright then. We'll bring the band in on your cue, Michael!" "Dirty Diana" starts when Mike points and we both fall under the spell of the music.

"Smooth Criminal" comes next and I relish the chorus because he gets to spin me into him and hold me close. "Great job, guys! Ten-minute break!" "Ana?" Mike asks softly. I turn in his arms. (We're back on the ground.)

"Yes, love?" "Would you mind going backstage and warming up some water…for my voice?" I kiss him lightly, pull back and shake my head. "'Course not, sweetie. Be right back." In less than two minutes, I'm back.

"Wow, that was quick!" Kenny exclaims. Mike smiles and kisses the top of my head. "Thanks, girl. What would I do without you?" I smile coyly and say: "Nothin'. You'd be dead." We burst into giggles as I finish saying that; he slaps my shoulder lightly.

"Shut up…" "OK, if you make me." He smiles, pulling me in and kissing me feather-soft and light, giving me butterflies that flutter up and down my body over and over for five minutes that seem like an eternity.

He wraps his arms around me; reflexively, I melt into his embrace. "How do you do that?" I whisper. "What?" he whispers back. Smiling, I explain: "You always know how to give me butterflies, even with just the slightest kiss or touch."

"That's 'cause we love each other, Annie. You do the same to me all the time." "Mm…my smooth criminal." I whisper, leaning in for another one of his life-giving kisses. Just as our lips are ready to touch, Kenny calls: "Alright, lovebirds! Back to work!"

Mike disobeys and steals one anyway. I sigh happily, taking my place as Daddy, Scott and Carol frown in disapproval. "Hey guys, let's do Ana's song!" Mike says, referring to "This is It". "I dunno, Mike. You really wanna see her cry…again?" Kenny calls jokingly.

I mock-glare at him, fighting a smile. "Actually, since Tarrant's here…" "You wanna do 'Kissin' U' first?" he asks knowingly. I nod eagerly. "Finally! I've been waitin' for this!" Mike says excitedly. I giggle.

"See? I told ya bein' patient would pay off!" I sing and don't take my eyes off of either of them the entire time. "Wow…" they whisper. I grin, coming offstage and hugging and kissing them both. "Mm…easy, Mike. Kenny and Joseph are watching."

"So am I." a familiar voice says. _Clarisse. In that case…_ "Kenny, can we do 'Break of Dawn'?" "Sure. Get on up there." Mike starts to sing. As he does, I strip, smirking as I watch his pants get tighter and tighter.

Clarisse is pure white as I spell my bra off and my thumbs play tantalizingly with the waistline of my panties, as though I'm debating whether or not I should really take them off. Mike moans low in his throat, begging me to finish the job before he loses his mind.

I see Morgan, Robert and Giselle. "Do it!" Morgan calls. So I do. Mike gazes at me, a mixture of love and desire clouding his eyes. "That baby bump is so…damn…sexy." he says slowly, huskily. "I'd better go dress before Clarisse and Daddy have cows."

"Then we'll do 'Beat It' and that'll wrap it up for today." Kenny says. ~Afterwards~ "Ana?" Morgan says as we come into the house. "Yeah, hon?" She comes over and whispers: "Do you think if I asked him, Mike would teach me to moonwalk?"

"Definitely! Go ask him." She does, and of course, he says he'd be glad to. "Just c'mon upstairs." "Everybody else, kitchen!" "Yes, ma'am!" "Alright! It's pizza-making time!" Morgan comes down on her own a little later.

"We finished the lesson and he said he wanted to rest a bit before dinner." I laugh softly. "That's fine; he's probably knackered." "Somethin' sure smells delicious!" Mia says. "Homemade pizza. Wanna help?"

She grins. "Sure!" We eventually get all three pies in the oven. "We did it, Mom." Prince and Paris chorus. I laugh. "Yes, we did." We share a group hug and I kiss the tops of their heads. "Mm…thought I smelled something yummy."

"DADDY!" the kids exclaim, swamping him with hugs. "OK, OK. Mommy's turn." he says when the eight of them finish squeezing the life out of him. As I walk into his arms, I say: "You know, I've come to a conclusion."

He raises an eyebrow. "Really? What conclusion is that?" I smile. "The sleepy look comes out much better on you." He blushes. Paris and Prince let out a big, loud "Aw!", causing his blush to deepen. I burst into giggles.

"See? Even the kids think it's cute when I embarrass you!" ~Around 6:00~ When we sit down to eat, Katherine and Joseph get here with Aaron. "Ana!" "Aaron!" We hug. "I brought 'Scene It'." "Oh, cool!"

"After dinner, we can all play." So, we do. Aaron and I are teammates and we dominate. "Oh my God, who watches this?" Mike asks after a clip of "Seinfeld" that makes Aaron and I laugh 'til we're blue.

"Remember that in college?" he asks when he catches his breath. "Oh, that was hysterical!" We've piqued my baby's curiosity. "Trust me; you're better off not knowing." I assure him before Aaron looks at me and we burst into muffled laughter.

"So, tomorrow?" Aaron asks as he leaves. "Tomorrow. Remember: bring a change of undies for Mike." "Ana? Is it really super-scary?" Mike asks timidly as we lie in bed later that night after tucking the kids in.

I smile. "Yes. But I'll right there with you, protecting you." I kiss the top of his head; he sighs contentedly and snuggles into my side. "Love you, Annie." he murmurs as he falls asleep. "And I love you."

~1:00 AM~ "Momma?" "What is it, Chip?" "…I had a nightmare. Can I stay with you?" I smile soothingly. "Of course, love. Climb in." "Will Erik try to take you again?" "Yes. But I won't let him; don't worry." "*yawn* OK. I love you, Momma."

"I love you too, Chip. Goodnight." ~Next Morning, Mike's POV~ I wake up and hear Ana and Dunk giggling. "Wait, wait! Let's do it in French now that I know how." "OK!" Suddenly, Ana's reciting a

hand-game chant in French.

"Wow, I can't believe you didn't lose track!" she exclaims. Dunk just giggles. "Come help me wake J, Marlon, Tito, Randy and Jackie." she whispers when she calms down. "OK!" Ana whispers. They open Janet's bedroom door and tiptoe in the direction of J's room.

"Aw, look!" Ana says. I can picture Dunk smirking as she softly says: "You first." "OK. YO, J!" He falls out of bed and thumps to the floor. "Not cool." he mutters. They just chirp: "Morning!" before Dunk finishes the rest on her own and Ana comes back so she and I can have our early-morning cuddle.

As I nestle into her, she softly asks: "You didn't think I'd forgotten, did you?" "Not for a minute, baby girl." I say, smiling up at her. ~Regular POV~ I smile. "Good. I gotta get up soon. Booth and Bones are gonna stop by."

"Alright. So you wanna practice 'Rock with You' in the living room?" "Yes, just to piss…Booth…off." I answer, smirking. ~10:30~ We hug the kids goodbye. "Ya'll be good for Aunt Janet now!" Mike says.

"We will!" they promise. "Love you!" we all chorus, blowing each other kisses. As soon as Jan's car pulls out, Joseph and Booth's cars pull in. Booth greets me with a hug, all the while glaring coldly at Mike.

"Remind me again why you married him?" I smirk. "Gladly." As soon as I walk arm's length apart from Mike, he pulls me close, dips me low and kisses me hard. I moan softly as his tongue begins to gently probe my mouth.

"That's why…" I whisper breathlessly when he finally sees fit to release my lips, which are now slightly swollen like my belly. "Oh God, please no." Booth groans when he finally notices. I smile giddily.

"Yes! Isn't it too perfect?" "How many?" Bones asks. My smile becomes a grin as I answer: "Three!" That's the last straw for Booth; he yanks out of Mike's arms and off to the side. "Ow, easy!" "Please tell me it's soon enough for you to abort…" he begs.

My eyes flash and I slap him hard. He reels back in shock. "You selfish son of a bitch. How dare you!" I hiss. Mike gazes at me questioningly. "I'll explain inside." I mouth, harshly yanking myself away from Booth and going to hug Bones.

"I'm very happy for you, Ana." I smile. "Thank you. We're very excited." ~Inside~ "Ana?" "Yes, Mike?" "Do you remember our break-up years ago?" I giggle, nodding and putting myself in his lap as he sits down.

"How could I not? You sang 'One More Chance' for me. The look on Joseph's face when I broke into tears and ran into your arms was almost laughable." He kisses me and murmurs: "I'm glad I got you back all those years ago, girl."

"Me too, love." "Hello?" I gasp. "Hodgins!" We hug. "I know your birthday's next week, but…I couldn't wait." I take the tiny box from him, open it and pull out a flower-themed charm bracelet. "Oh my God, it's beautiful!"

He smiles proudly, saying: "I found it in a little jewelry store on Venice Beach and it just screamed 'Ana'." I kiss him on the cheek and ask: "Help me put it on?" "Sure thing!" _Click._ "There!" "Ana, will you…dance with me?"

"Do you have to ask?" "Can we watch?" Hodgins, Angela, Zach, Cam and Bones ask. We grin. "If you really want to." I put "How Do I Live" on. He smiles and puts his head in the crook of my neck as I pull him close.

I sing softly in his ear and he smiles against my neck. "Ana! Pack some things; we're going to the Emporium…just the two of us." Tarrant is coming home then and he and Tarrant clasp my hands. "No. Anywhere she goes, we follow."

"I suppose…" Tarrant sweeps me into his arms, spinning us around. "I missed you so much, my dear Ana." "And I you, my mad, wonderful darling of a husband." "WHAT?" Booth roars. "Yep! They reinstated my double-bonding rule."

Tarrant kisses me sweetly and I sigh as he puts me down, zapping my belongings to the door. ~At the Emporium~ I greet Eric, Mahoney and Henry with hugs. "We'll get settled upstairs, Daddy!" I call, rushing toward the Door of Rooms.

"Alright, my sweet." We settle in and I go back downstairs. "Where have you been?" Eric asks. "Around. Oh, nervous Slinky. I got it." I quickly fall into my rhythm. ~Twenty minutes later~ "ANA!" Tarrant yells from upstairs.

_Nightmare…_ I rush up. "Not me; Mike." "Oh, love…tell me." "You'll laugh at me…" I climb in beside him. "Will not." "OK, I keep seeing Joseph beat me…and my brothers." Despite my promise, I let out a very slight, soft laugh.

"Do you realize how absurd that sounds, especially with me around?" "Now that you mention it…yeah." "Ana…there's no pain in my side." Tarrant murmurs, his eyes blazing orange. I purr, rolling over and kissing him passionately.

"OHH, GOD! I needed this so badly, lass…" he moans, the zipper practically ripping open on my top. I toss it to the floor, spelling him naked and kissing down to his stomach as I guide his hands to my bra clasp.

He undoes it and I slip out of it, wasting no time in hurling it across the room. He kisses me between my breasts; I whimper. "Lord above, Tarrant…" He smirks, letting his tongue play on my stomach. "Aye?"

"You'd do—damn well—not—to—stop…" I pant, moaning as his lips cover mine. I wrap my arms around his neck as he slips inside me excruciatingly slowly. He's gentle and we both climax thrice. "I needed that…" I breathe, holding him as we bask in the afterglow.

"Me too, as you know." His lisp is back. I giggle, nodding and kissing his nose. Daddy knocks then. "Just a second!" I redress as Tarrant covers himself. When he gives me the all clear, I open the door.

"There's a young woman by the name of Margaret Kingsleigh here to see you with her mother, sister and a young man by the name of Hamish." "Be right down." "Can I come with you? Alice and I are such dear friends, and I haven't seen her in so long…"

He starts rambling; I cut him off with a kiss. "Of course. Dress and follow me down." ~Downstairs~ "Alice!" "Hatter!" They hug. I notice Margaret off to the side, desperately holding back tears. "Oh, Margie…"

We sit down, and I let her cry it out. "I grew—to care—for him!" Smiling a wise smile, I say: "Therein lies the problem. You didn't **love** him." "Ana, baby. Sev called…" "Coming, hon." "No, I'll bring it down."

"Ana? Can you come to Hogwarts? I need a friend." "'Course, Sev." ~Hogwarts~ "What's up?" Blushing, he mumbles: "Jus' needed somebody to talk to. Silly, right?" Laughing softly as I step into his quarters, I shake my head and peck his cheek.

"Not at all." "Make yourself at home while I go get the tea." he says kindly, pulling me into a light hug and softly saying: "It's really good to see you, Ana." I hug him back, matching his tone as I say: "You too, Sev…"

I sit on the couch gracefully. A few minutes later, he comes with a tea tray and plate of biscuits. "Mm…shortbread." He laughs softly and says: "I remember they're your favorite and I happened to have some. Cream and sugar?"

"Please. Two lumps." He fixes it as I asked and passes it to me. "Thank you. How has Peeves been behaving?" He snorts. "Dreadfully, as usual. Ever since Beetlejuice joined him…" "Ugh!" "You know him?"

"Know him? He's a good friend." "Aww, babes! I'm so touched!" "It's good to see you, Beej. But you know what I'm gonna say…" I murmur, gazing at him sternly. He blushes, casting his gaze downward. "If I wanna cause trouble…ESCHOO…go hobe ad do it."

"Oh, Beej. Are you sick?" "…Baybe a lihh-AACHOO…liddle." "You should've summoned me, then." I say, my tone much gentler now. "Fihh…hag od…ESHOO, figured you had bedder thigs to do thad listed to be moad ad complaid about how I feel like I'b dyig…"

I giggle and he glares at me sulkily, sniffling. "Here, blow. Would you like me to take you home with me?" I ask, passing him a handkerchief. He manages a grateful smile. "Blease. Thaks, babes." I kiss his forehead, slightly worried as I find it warm.

"Will you come back so we can continue this soon?" "'Course, Sev. As soon as I can." ~Back at the Emporium~ "What's **he** doin' 'ere?" Tarrant growls, scowling at BJ. "I don't appreciate that. You know BJ is my friend."

Suddenly, my eyes are covered from behind. "Guess who?" "ANGEL!" I whirl around and crush him in a huge hug. "I've missed you, Ana. How have you been?" "Eh…*giggle*. Nah, I've been amazing." "Pregnant now, too?"

"Mm-hmm! But you'll always be my Romeo, Angelus." "Huh?" Mike exclaims, jaw dropping. Beej and Angel both smirk. "You never told him, did you?" they chorus. "No. I thought it'd be better to show him."

Angel smiles sweetly, holding out his hand. "Well then, may I have this dance, milady?" he asks, bowing. I curtsey. "Why yes, you may." We glide across the floor, our outfits transforming into Victorian-era ball attire as I sing "Love Story" softly.

"Oh…" Mike says softly. "I'm telling you both now: no spark." "I concur." Angel murmurs. "AACHOO!" I laugh softly. "Bless you, Beej. Sweetie, maybe we should head home." I suggest to Tarrant. His eyes flash, blazing orange for a moment.

"No! We cannae bring 'im there!" I glare heatedly. "We can and will! Start behaving yourself, Tarrant Adirellus Hightopp or I swear…" I trail off threateningly and he concedes. ~Underland~ "Auntie!"

"Jade! What on earth…?" "Lydia's lookin' for BJ." she says by way of explanation. Lydia barges in just as I settle Beej in. "Ada, babes? Brig be a tissue, blease…" "Sure thing, BJ honey. Here ya go. Your poor head must be throbbing from all that congestion…"

He sniffles, nodding. "You dow ady tricks to bake id go away?" "Of course." I sit on the end of the bed and ease his head into my lap. "Hey, babes." "Hmm?" I hum questioningly as he flicks his eyes to his temples, telling me to start there.

"Your boys ever tell you how sexy your legs are?" I nod, smirking as Lydia's jaw drops at his admission. "Mike also tells me when we make love that I have the most sexy-ass curves on Earth, even if I am four months pregnant with triplets."

When I finally get rid of his headache, he starts shivering. "Fever…" I murmur softly. "Babes, I don't feel so good…" BJ says, his voice small and scared. He reaches for my hand. I take it and squeeze lightly, leaning over and placing a gentle, sisterly kiss on his fevered brow as I smile reassuringly.

"I know you don't, Beej. But if you just relax and let me take care of you, you'll be fine." "OK. I trust you…" As I put a cool cloth on his forehead, I start humming "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again".

"What'cha hummin'?" "Oh! Mike!" "Sorry, baby." "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again." "Why?" I gaze at Tarrant. "I thought he'd much rather hear it from you." he says softly, answering my unasked question.

"Did something happen?" Mike asks, instantly becoming fiercely protective. BJ does the same. I nod, tears springing to my eyes as the barely-healed wound is reopened. "Oh, babes. Can you tell us?"

"Mike, hold me…" "I want to, too." BJ says, showing off his big-brother side. I smile and nod shakily, sitting on the bed. They both wrap an arm around me as I begin to relay the events of that horribly shocking morning.

"He WHAT?" they roar. I flinch. "…Kissed her." Mike's phone alarm goes off as he kisses the top of my head comfortingly. "The 'Ellen' family interview, right?" I ask. He nods. BJ sighs. "Go on. I'll just be tryin' to sleep off some of my fever, anyway."

"You're awesome, Beej. I'll be back as soon as I can." ~Studio~ "Nice to see you and the kids again, Mike. This must be your lovely wife, Ana." "Pleasure to meet you, Ellen. Is Lisa-Marie here?" She nods. "She is. Why?"

"I can go deal with her, then." "She's attempted to break into the ranch several times now." Mike explains to Ellen. "And succeeded at least twice!" I call back as I charge toward Lisa's dressing room. "Hello, Ana. Has Michael seen the truth yet?" she asks, smirking.

I stomp in and slap her with a resounding _CRACK_! "All he's seen is that you're crazy and need to get the heck out of his life until you get your head on straight." "She's right, Lisa." "On in five!" the set director calls.

"We're singing 'All I Ask of You' together, right?" Tarrant asks nervously, his lisp becoming adorably more pronounced as he begins to stutter. I giggle, effectively silencing him with a kiss. "Don't worry, alright?"

"Mm-hmm…" ~After the interview~ "Ana!" "Oh my God, Elliot!" Olivia smirks. "He's sick and won't rest." "Ab dot. *clears throat* Am not." I smirk disbelievingly, raising an eyebrow. "Uh-huh, right. You're comin' with me; you are restin' if it kills ya."

Liv cheers softly and I giggle as El scowls at her. "May as well as warn you, you and BJ are sharin' a room at the ranch." He groans. "I know, OK?" ~At the ranch~ BJ groans as I settle Elliot into the bed next to his.

"Why hib?" "Hey, you're dot by firs' choice eider, bubs. HACHOO!" "Alright, enough! Elliot, lie down so I can check you for fever. Please." Suddenly, he lets all his defenses drop. He starts shaking, coughing and sneezing like crazy.

"My God, sweetie! How long have you been feelin' this bad?" "*harsh cough* Couple days…but I went to work anyway, so Munch and Fin got this too…" Suddenly: "Ada…" I roll my eyes and sigh heavily, conjuring two more beds.

"Same symptoms on all three o' ya. You know what I'm gonna say…" "Bed-rest and fluids." The three of them sneeze at the same time. "Oh boy, this is gonna be fun, huh?" "Mike, get out unless you wanna catch this!"

He pouts. "I can't come in and cuddle my girl?" he asks, giving me puppy-dog eyes. I sigh, rolling my eyes fondly and casting a prevention spell. "You're lucky I love you." He clambers onto the windowsill, grinning and holding his arms open.

I join him, smiling softly and cuddling close. BJ and Munch gag as Mike gets up, turns on "One More Chance" and pulls me close. "You know, I honestly think I was blind to what love really is before I met you." I confess softly.

He smiles. "Me too." He tilts my head up and I reach my lips to his. "When did you first realize?" "The moment I met you." "OK, enough. The last thig we deed is to be dauseous." Munch grumbles. "Screw you…"

"Adhha? I thidk I deed help…hahh--" I giggle, glancing at Elliot. "Stuck sneeze?" I ask. He manages a nod. I come over, sit with a tissue in hand and run a French-tipped finger down the bridge of his nose.

"ESCHOO, HUHEHCHOO!" "God bless you twice. Better?" "Much. *sniff* Thanks." "Daddy! Time for the boys-only Super Soaker fight!" Prince calls. "Go on." I say softly, gently pushing him toward the door.

"You gonna be OK movin' your paintin' supplies in here?" he asks. "I'll be fine. Go!" ~A few minutes later~ "What'cha paintin', my brunette Manhattan angel?" El asks. "My and Tarrant's field." Munch and Fin raise eyebrows.

"Why is it **yours**?" I smirk. "You really wanna know?" They nod. "If we're feeling daring, sometimes we make love there at night." "Ugh!" "Hey, you guys asked!" "ANA!" El yells. _Fever nightmare…_

I go grab a cool cloth and place it on his forehead. He jolts awake. "Easy, hon. You wanna tell me what that was all about?" "Last case we were partners on. You gave up your immortality and got shot. God, when you fell. All that blood and I thought…"

I gently pull him close as he starts to cry. "OK, OK. Shh…" Mike peeks his head in. "Kathy's here with Maureen and Kathleen." I walk over and peck his cheek. "ANA!" the girls squeal. They run over and hug me.

"Ahem! Bye, girls." "Bye. Can we meet him?" I giggle. "Yeah. Lemme just go make sure he's not takin' his shirt off." I go knock. "Who is it?" "Just me, darling." "C'mon in, sweetie." Sure enough, he's changing his shirt.

"Maureen and Kath wanna meet you." "Now? I'm a mess!" I giggle, kissing him. "You look fine. C'mon." "Hi." "I'm Maureen and this is my sister Kathleen. We love your dancing; it's such an inspiration to us."

"But they wanna get to know you as the man I married." "Right. So, let's talk." ~Later~ "Really?" the girls exclaim. "I don't lie!" he swears, laughing. Then he says to me: "Shouldn't we ask them?" I smile.

"You're right." "Ask us what?" "If you'd like to join Ana and I on tour in the spring." "Are you serious? YES!" Mike laughs. "Alright! Welcome then!" "Ana…" I hear Munch moan. Knowing what that means, I grab a basin and rush in.

As soon as I get it in his lap…*retch* When he finishes after four bouts, I softly ask: "Better?" He nods weakly as I replace the cloth on his forehead. "Thanks for takin' care of us." Fin nods and murmurs: "Yeah, we owe ya one."

"You guys don't owe me shit. I'm doin' this 'cause I care about ya." "Ana, come and watch 'Dear John' with us." "Set it up in here." ~You Don't Scare Me scene~ "Ooh!" the girls and I chorus as they kiss. I pause it and say: "Have you guys seen this?"

"Yeah…" El grins. "Good! Then we can watch 'Phantom'!" I grin. "I'll go get it!" I pop it in and he says: "All I Ask of You first!" I giggle. "Of course." Fin and Munch groan. "Aw El, why the mushy song?" Munch gripes.

I slap him in the shoulder. "His and Liv's wedding song. Duh!" Suddenly, as the Phantom's part is sung beforehand, I hear him calling me, attempting to ensnare me in his web again: "Ana…Ana." "It's him…" I whisper.

El's eyes flash, but I just look to Mike. Realizing what I intend to do, they shake their heads. "No, you can't! He won't let you go!" "I have to! Keep our darlings safe, Michael." He nods tearfully. "I will, Ana."

"Munch, Fin, El. I love you guys like brothers. Help him, alright?" "We promise, Ana. We love you too; be safe." ~Opera's underground~ "You're a right bloody bastard, you know that?" I spit, realizing that another voice is echoing the vulgar sentiment.

I gasp. "Tarrant!" I slap Erik out of pure infuriation, causing him to release his hold on my wrist. I rush over and shower Tarrant with kisses. "Oh! My mad, wonderful darling! Are you alright?" "I'm fine. Did you ever find the answer to that riddle?"

I giggle as I cut his bonds. "I did. A raven is like a writing desk because both produce flat notes." I rid him of the last and he hugs me close. "Darling, you're shaking! Come, I'll make a fire." "And tea? That water gave me quite a chill…*deep shiver*"

I smile, grabbing the quilt draped on the loveseat and wrapping it around him. Then, after making a blazing fire, I sit next to him and wrap my arms around him, giving off body heat. "Better?" I ask. He nods against my shoulder.

Erik glares at us. I ignore him icily. "As soon as they come, I'm leaving." Suddenly, the gate rattles. "El! Mike!" "Ana!" "Ana, my dear girl! Are you alright?" "Nadir! I'm fine. Let's go." ~Home~ "What up, sexy-ass bitch?" Trent greets me.

"Nothin' much, gorgeous freak. What up with you?" We hug; he whispers: "Benny proposed!" I squeal. "Ring, now!" He shows it to me and I grin radiantly. "We have to go out and celebrate!" "Way ahead of you! He's pickin' us up at 8:00!"

"Yes!" "Hehchoo!" Tarrant sneezes softly. "It seems as though he's caught cold." I giggle as he scowls. "I do believe you're right, Chess." "No, I'b fine." "Mm-hmm, and we're the princes of England." ~A few days later~

Everyone except Tarrant and Munch is better. Benny, Trent and I have rescheduled our outing for tonight. "What time will you be back?" Daddy asks. "Not too late. Don't worry, Daddy." "You got your camera, honey?" Benny asks.

"Of course." My phone rings. I groan. "It's Booth. What? No, sorry. I'm on my way out. Put 'im on. Hey, Hodgins! 'Course you can. La Rose Blanche. Red." "He meetin' us?" "Yep!" ~The restaurant~ Hodgins sits next to me.

"Did the Council tell you?" he asks softly. "About being able to give 'us' a shot and giving me a taste of a semi-foursome?" He nods, eyes shining hopefully. "Yes. I was overjoyed." "Really?" I lean in, kiss him softly and pull back slowly, nodding.

"Oh! Before I forget…" He pulls a single cherry-red rose out of his pocket and weaves it into my hair. "A beautiful rose for the most beautiful girl I've ever met…" he murmurs, kissing my cheek. ~Later, Mike's POV~

I see Ana practically draping herself on that Hodgins guy. He pulls her close and says: "I have to work tomorrow, but zap me straight here at 5:00, OK?" She smiles. "I will. Text or video-chat me later, babe."

"Count on it!" ~Regular POV~ "So? You have fun?" Mike asks. "'Course. But I'm gonna head straight to bed. 'Night." ~Next Morning~ "Mom! You promised." I smile. "You're right, I did. Let's go see if he's at the Institute yet, hmm?"

"Yeah!" We log onto my laptop and I giggle softly, seeing my baby-cakes asleep in the lab. "Hey there. Rough night?" I ask. He groans, nodding. "Yeah, came back around 10:30 and never went home; Cam's orders."

"Uncle Jack! Guess whose special day it is?" Paris exclaims. He laughs. "Hmm, let me think…yours?" "Yes! Remember what you and Mom promised me!" "I remember. Come to my work and we'll sing for you, OK?"

"Yay! Let's go, Mom!" "Alright! Lemme get dressed first, jeez!" She blushes. "Sorry. I'm just so excited; you and Uncle Jack finally confessing your undying love for each other with my favorite song!" "Undying LOVE?"

_Oh great!_ Paris and I think, hearing her father and stepfather roar angrily. "Peace!" we shout, apparating out. ~Jeffersonian Institute~ "Ana!" "Jack!" He runs to me and I to him. "Paris, if we kissed, you won't tell…right?" he asks nervously.

She laughs. "No!" So, with that said, all his nervousness evaporates and he pulls me close. Our lips come together like magnets. It's short, sweet and soft but conveys so much. "Ahem!" "Erik!" "Do your other lovers know?" he sneers.

I blush, shaking my head. "They will, soon." "Sooner than you'd like, if you do not come with me." I sigh. "Fine." ~Opera's underground~ He locks me in my room, so I sing "Far Longer Than Forever". I can hear Jack's voice harmonizing with me in my head.

~Erik's POV~ "Allah, Erik! What are you thinking?" "I'm not anymore! God damn it Ana, shut up in there!" "Make me, you miserable, hell-sent son of a bitch!" Nadir sighs. "Open the door, Erik. I'm going to talk to her."

"Alright." ~Nadir's POV~ "Ana." "Oh, Nadir!" "I know, you miss them." "I do, but I also understand why he's doing this: he needs female company." "Indeed I do…" "Then why not just ask?" He looks at me incredulously.

"What?" "That's right. Just ask." "Alright…Ana, will you come visit me sometimes? I could use the company." I giggle and nod, hugging him. "It would be an honor, Erik." "Get the hell away from her!" a voice roughly growls.

I turn and Tarrant is pointing a loaded pistol at Erik's heart. "No!" "Step away, Ana…" he says softly, coldly. I sigh resignedly, acquiescing. "You'll be free…" BOOM! He aims lower than his original target, not wounding him fatally, thank God.

However, my eyes are still sparkling with unshed tears as he falls into my arms, a bullet wound pouring blood from his right side. "ERIK!" I scream, crying freely as I carry him to the couch. As I lie him down, he reaches up weakly to stroke my cheek.

"Don't cry for me, _ma déesse chérie, angélique_." "*soft sob* How could I not? Losing my maestro has always been my worst fear…I love you so much." "Here, then…" He gives me the necklace and rings.

Repressed sobs are creating an enormous pressure in my chest as I put them on and a doctor rushes in. "Are you his wife?" she asks. He nods; I grin and kiss him lightly, mouthing: "Thank you…" when I pull back.

~Later~ "I suppose that's that…he's going to be fine." "Thank God!" I breathe. As the doctor leaves, I zap my things down. "You're staying? After all he's put you through?" Tarrant yells. "Yes. You and I are over. He's going to reenter my life in your place."

"Papa!" Christine, Meri and Lilly chorus. I smile as they kiss his bandaged side. "He's going to be fine." "As long as my siren watches over me." "Ana, sweetie! I heard about what happened." "Jack! I'm fine, but Tarrant shot Erik."

"Did he…?" "No, but he's been hurt." "So, I guess this means you can't come back to my apartment…" he murmurs, pouting. "No. But we can always make out here…in my room." I say, batting my eyelashes flirtatiously.

He hums curiously, pulling me close. "Apparate me here at 6:30, sharp." We kiss; when it breaks, I breathe: "You got it…" We sing "Far Longer than Forever" for Paris. Then I zap him back to the Jeffersonian.

"Better, love?" I ask Paris. She nods, grinning and giving me a huge hug. "Mm-hmm. Now what's that other song about him called?" she asks. I laugh. "You mean 'Mary's Song'?" She nods. "Yeah! Will you sing it, please?"

I smile, kissing the top of her head. "Sure, hon." I play guitar and sing. ~5:45~ "Hello?" "Bones, Booth. Jack honey, you're early! Mike and the kids are working on dinner." "Food…" Booth sighs, practically drooling.

"Wipe your mouth, pig." I say, bursting into giggles as Jack picks me up bridal-style, twirling and kissing me. "Wow, someone's eager…" "My Odette." he says softly before capturing my lips again. "Dinner!" the kids call.

We break and I whisper: "My Prince Derek." He carries me into the dining room and is met with envious scowls by Erik and Mike. "Found some old DVD in your bag." Booth says, holding it up. "You and your pa-pa?" Jack asks.

I nod, fighting a lump in my throat. "Oh, Ana…nice going, Seeley." Jack growls, scowling at him. "What?" "Forget it." I rasp, wiping my eyes. "Let's eat, then." Mike says, stealing a kiss. When I pull away, Erik blows me one.

~After dinner~ Jack turns on "P.Y.T." and dances with me, stealing kisses every so often and cracking stupid jokes to make me laugh. "Why so bent on making me laugh?" I ask softly as he pulls me close and changes the song.

"Your laugh is so beautiful, I want to hear it constantly; that's why…" he murmurs in my ear, making me blush. As the two-measure intro finishes, I recognize the song: "Ordinary Miracle". "We wrote this song…" I whisper, smiling.

"Sing for me?" he asks shyly. My smile becomes a grin and I sing with my soul bared. (Ordinary Miracle: Sarah McLachlan)

Ana:

It's not that unusual when everything is beautiful  
It's just another ordinary miracle today

The sky knows when it's time to snow  
You don't need to teach a seed to grow  
It's just another ordinary miracle today

Life is like a gift they say  
Wrapped up for you everyday  
Open up and find a way  
To give some of your own

Isn't it remarkable?  
Like every time a raindrop falls  
It's just another ordinary miracle today

Birds in winter have their fling  
And always make it home by spring  
It's just another ordinary miracle today

When you wake up everyday  
Please don't throw your dreams away  
Hold them close to your heart  
Cause we are all a part  
Of the ordinary miracle

Ordinary miracle  
Do you want to see a miracle?

It seems so exceptional  
Things just work out after all  
It's just another ordinary miracle today

The sun comes up and shines so bright  
It disappears again at night  
It's just another ordinary miracle today  
It's just another ordinary miracle today

"My God…" Erik, Mike, Bones and Booth chorus. Hodgins smirks proudly. "Heaven-sent as always, princess." I laugh softly when I see Mike on the verge of tears. "Another tearjerker. God, what is it with you?" he asks jokingly, sniffling.

I giggle, going to wipe his tears. "Jack and I wrote that together, you know." I tell him after I steal a kiss. "Ahem! We're here!" "Sharpay, Ryan, Mr. and Mrs. Evans." I ignore Sharpay and her parents, but Ryan and I hug tightly.

He immediately notices my baby bump. "Oh-ho! Someone's been busy…" I slap him in the shoulder. "Am I still learning 'Ordinary Miracle'?" he asks, suddenly shy. I nod, kissing his cheek in an almost motherly gesture.

"Of course, love. If you still want to, that is." He grins. "I do!" I laugh warmly at his enthusiasm. "Alright. C'mon to the music room, then." ~Music Room: Ryan's POV~ We practice "Ordinary Miracle".

When we're done, I scoot closer. "Sorry. I'm cold…" She laughs, playing something I don't recognize. ~Regular POV~ "Mum, I'm home and brought Willy!" Charlie calls. "Come in, sweetie." They do, holding hands.

"Can we use your old room?" he asks, smirking. I chuckle low. "Sure. Jack and I can just make out on the couch." "Finally!" He rushes in, kissing me hard. "Mm…come on." He carries me to the loveseat, kissing me and running his hands up and down my back.

I moan softly, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down on top of me. "Isn't that a little close?" Booth says. "Shut the fuck up, Seeley." we growl. My speech becomes a

whimper-moan as Jack's tongue traces my lips and I let him in eagerly, twining his with mine.

Pulling away to drop hot, almost desperate

open-mouthed kisses along the length of my neck, he says: "You're a damn good tonsil-hockey player." I laugh sexily. "Years of practice, babe. Ohh, Lord; right there! Yes! God, yes!"

He clambers off of me as soon as things get too heated. "Damn, Ana. Where'd you learn to make out?" "Eh, around." I say in a jokingly flippant tone. He chuckles, nuzzling his nose into my neck. "I respect a girl who doesn't reveal her secrets…"

"Bloody hell…that man knows his way around a bed for someone so bleedin' shy!" I laugh. "Have fun, then?" Willy wraps his arms around my oldest son from behind, kissing and nuzzling his neck gently. "Mum. Will you make hot chocolate?"

I smile. "'Course. Lemme change into sweats, first." As I work, Jack asks: "What do you think of this as a song title: Many the Miles?" I grin. "Love it!" He laughs. "I can already see the gears in your head turning!"

"What can I say? When it comes to music, my mind never rests!" "Oh, how sweet!" two voices chorus. I roll my eyes. "Bernard, Frost." Then I turn back to Jack and say: "I suppose you wanna hear what I'm thinkin'…"

He smirks. "Of course." I sing the first verse and chorus. "That's all so far…" A pair of arms encircle me from behind. "Sounds amazing." I giggle, recognizing the voice immediately. "Hi, Jesse." "Hey, babe. We're runnin' a sound check; follow me up?"

"Sure. Mama and Meg are probably looking for me anyway." "Ahem!" I laugh. "Before I forget: triple kisses!" Jack and Mike kiss my cheeks while Erik kisses my lips. He's brave enough to take off his mask and say: "I'm putting this back in the chest, re-locking it and throwing it in the lake."

"Good." "Papa! Come sing with us!" Meri, Lilly and Christine chorus, practically dragging him to the piano. He groans. "Girls, I don't know if I'm up to it tonight." I smile tenderly, mixing in a touch of concern.

"Your side?" I ask softly, stroking his birth-marked cheek. "Mm. I think I'm just going to take some painkillers and try to sleep." "Would you like me in there with you?" I ask. "If going upstairs really isn't of the utmost importance, I'd appreciate the company."

"Alright then. Let me call my mama and I'll join you." He smiles. "Merci, ma belle ange." I giggle. "De rien." Mike cringes; I glare at him. "Grow up. Mama? Yes, I hope so. I'll ask him once he heals." "Ask him what?" Mike and Jack chorus.

"That's a secret…" I singsong, gliding into the bedroom. I shut the door behind me. "Come to join me?" "Of course." I slip into bed beside him, pulling him close. I silently marvel the way we seem custom-fit for one another.

He notices my smile and drowsily mumbles: "What is it, dearest?" I laugh softly. "I'll tell you later. Sleep; you need it." I hum "All Through the Night" as his eyes flutter shut. Looking up at his peacefully sleeping form, I smile tenderly.

"My dearest darling." I whisper, kissing his forehead. "Ahem! Cam wants to talk to you." Booth says. "She can come in here, then. Her legs aren't broken." "She probably doesn't wish to set eyes upon that beast you call a lover…" Raoul mutters.

Suddenly, four cracks of skin slapping skin as Philippe, Jillian, Charlie and Christine shout: "Shut the hell up, Raoul!" ~A bit later~ Erik wakes up in my arms. "How's your side doing?" "Better. It still hurts, but the nap and painkillers helped."

"Good. Maybe you should stay in bed, so as to not aggravate your injury." He smiles softly as I lean in to kiss him. "I agree. You'll stay and keep me company, won't you?" I laugh warmly, nodding. "Of course. Just let me go get something to read."

I come back not a moment later, The King's Rose in hand. "Another romance, love?" he asks. I nod. "Mm-hmm. I borrowed it from Adam a while ago and never got around to reading it. Now, I'll finally have the chance."

"Read it to me; we can embark on the adventure together." I grin, kissing his unmarked cheek and levitating the book in front of us so I can hold him. "I'd love that. OK, chapter I…" ~Later, Mike's POV~

I sigh deeply. Christine looks over at me, eyebrow raised. "What is it, Daddy?" I groan in frustration, pointing exasperatedly toward the bedroom door. "That! They're still in there; not only that, she's been reading to him forever."

She, Meri and Lilly just smile. "He absolutely adores the sound of her voice." "Does that make you jealous, Daddy?" Prince and Paris ask. "No!" I insist, shaking my head. Jack smirks. "Yes, it does. Admit it. The image of her cuddling in another man's arms, stealing kisses while she reads to him, taking them to a whole new world together is turning…you…green."

Suddenly, I hear Ana say: "The duchess reminds me of Mama." She and Erik burst out laughing. "Ana, that was a horrid thing to say!" he exclaims, still chuckling. She giggles hysterically, trying hard to catch her breath.

"I know, darling. But you have to admit, it's somewhat true." "I won't argue that. Keep reading!" "Alright, alright." I scowl enviously at the sound of her lips ghosting on his half-perfect skin. "We KNEW it!"

"OK! Yes, I'm jealous! I mean, he's…an absolute creature!" Next thing I know, Ana's hand is making contact with my cheek and I'm reeling back, clutching it in pain. "I don't fucking believe it, Michael! I thought you were different! Guess I thought wrong…"

"Ana, I-" "Save it! Do me a favor and just go to hell!" She runs off, crying hard. ~Jack's POV~ I scowl at him. "Nice going, genius. Seeley, what's the date today?" "The ninth. Why?" "Remember, her curse?"

"That's right; it's a full moon! Damn it, we've gotta go after her!" "I know where she's going. C'mon." ~Regular POV~ I'm shaking and sobbing, gazing at my battered reflection as it gets rippled because of the lake.

"Ana?" Jack calls softly. I turn and run into his arms. "What was I thinking? If he can't even accept Erik's birthmark, how can I expect that he'll ever accept me? Look at me! I'm battered, abused, broken…"

Jack hugs me from behind and whispers: "Hey, you know what I see? I see a beautiful, strong woman who needs someone to show her a little love." "Oh, Jack! Really?" He smiles. "Really, princess." He kisses my bruised cheeks and scarred wrists.

"Ready to show Erik?" I take a deep breath, nodding bravely. "You can come out and see her now…" "Ana…?" "Yes, Erik; it's me." "How?" "If I tell you, you have to promise not to get upset." "Of course."

"OK. When I turned 16 and you first brought me here, that was when I knew for certain that I loved you. It ended up slipping to my mother Demeter. She told the Council and so this horrible curse came about. They told me: 'That you love, so shall you be'."

Erik cuts me off. "So this is my fault." "Not at all; let me finish. I accepted the terms willingly. Every full moon, I'm required to wear every mark that Robert ever gave me out in the open for all to see." "So, this is the curse?" Mike asks.

"Mm. Pretty disgusting, isn't it?" To my surprise, he smiles and shakes his head. "No. You're still beautiful." "Sure, you can play nice with me. Apologize." I point to Erik. He rolls his eyes. "Truce?"

"Truce." I grin. "Yay, now everyone can play nice!" "We'll just see how long this lasts." Jack mutters. I slap him in the shoulder. "Shouldn't I be getting you home?" "Actually, no. Cam gave me tomorrow off."

"We can finish the song then!" "That we can; to the piano!" As we finish, my markings disappear and Allie and Noah come down with their parents. "Ana, you have to teach me the routine now!" I laugh. "Alright, alright. Come change."

~After~ "Why black?" Noah asks. "It's a mourning song." I have Jack play WYWSHA for us and I teach Allie the ballet routine I choreographed. When we're finished, he comes over and murmurs in my ear: "You look so sexy in a backless tutu. Plus, it makes it easier to do this…"

He spins me in his arms so that I'm facing him and kisses me hard, running his hands up and down my bare back. He smirks when I shiver, smiling against his mouth. "Jesus, Jack…" "Now, Ana. I'm sure your mother's taught you not to take the Lord's name in vain."

"Shut up and kiss me." He does. We make out on the couch again. "Again? God…" I wink at Mike. "No worries, baby doll. You're next…" "Ew!" Willy exclaims. Charlie just chuckles. "Mum's bloody insane. She's like the Energizer bunny: going and going and going."

We look at each other and laugh hysterically. "Charlie! My goodness…" "Hello, Joe." "Ana, could you come into our room, please?" I smile. "Of course." I hum "Think of Me" as I walk in. Josephine smiles and softly says: "There's someone here to see you…"

I grin. "PHILIPPE!" He sweeps me into his arms, hugging me tightly as we both cry tears of joy at our reunion. "I've missed you so much…" I giggle tearfully. "I've missed you too…" "But Papa/Erik…!" I hear Meg and Christine whine.

"Go on; duty calls." I peck his cheek. "Thanks. What on earth?" "We wanna go out!" "I said no." I roll my eyes. "I'll take you. Lemme just make a quick call. Gerry, will you meet me out front? Yay! See ya!"

"Goin' out?" "Mm-hmm!" ~Foyer~ "ANA!" "GERRY!" We hug and he greets the girls. ~At the club~ "Drink or dance first?" he asks. A soft song plays and I smile. "Let's dance. I feel like gliding." He smiles and pulls me close.

"You gonna show me those pictures later?" I grin. "Definitely! Finally, someone to gush to…" ~Later, Erik's POV~ I see Gerard carrying Ana in. I raise an eyebrow. He blushes and smiles nervously. "Her feet started to hurt."

She giggles, nodding and pecking his cheek. "That's what I get for wearing strappies. Bless him for being such a gentleman and carrying me through the rain, considering he'll get sick now." ~Regular POV~

"I-I'm a-already sh-sh-shivering…" I "tsk". "Not good. Get that jacket off and settle yourself in front of the fire." "Y-yes, m-m-ma'am." He puts me down and does what I asked. "Ana? Will you take a walk with me…outside?" Philippe asks, almost shyly.

"Of course. Let me get Gerry settled, change and grab a cloak." "OK…" ~After~ We walk and I sing "Morningside" for him softly. "That's amazing." "Thank you." "So, Jack and Angela…" I chuckle. "You know, I'm not really that broken up over it. Besides, since I severed my de Chagny bloodline months ago…you and I can finally be together."

He smiles, taking my hand and squeezing it gently. "Yes, finally. My sweet, angelic songbird…" "My typical Prince Charming…" I tease gently before lightly pressing my lips to his. He momentarily pulls me close but we break the embrace just as Erik turns and calls my name.

Looking like a little boy caught stealing sweets, Philippe blushes and murmurs: "See you tomorrow…" I nod, giggling and kissing his cheek. "Tomorrow, then." ~Back home~ "Where is the other de Chagny boy?" Erik asks.

I frown at him. "He's a **man**; he went home." ~Later~ "So, when are you gonna tell him?" Mike asks. I cuddle closer in bed, nestling my head under his chin. "I honestly don't know. I'm setting up Gerry and spending the day with him tomorrow…as a date."

"Sounds fun." "Mm-hmm! We're going riding." "Well, tell you what: when he comes to pick you up tomorrow, I'll be with you so you can tell him." "Thanks. Love you." "Love you too and you're welcome."

TBC =)

(A/N: Semi-cliffie! Ha ha!)


	4. Back to 3 and switches galore

A New Beginning: Chap 4

~Next Morning~ My phone ringing wakes us all up. "Mm…why so early?" Mike grouses. I just grin brightly. "He's an early riser like me! Good morning, Philippe. *smiles brightly* That sounds wonderful! I'll meet you in my dressing room in 15 minutes!"

I bound out of bed then, shower and dress. "Be back soon!" ~Erik's POV~ I see Ana and the de Chagny _man_ coming in by gondola. "So, eggs and pancakes?" he asks. She nods, helping him out of the boat.

"I'll get the supplies out!" "Wait a second, songbird. Your hair…" He pulls a pastel pink ribbon that flawlessly matches her outfit out of his pocket. Then, smiling widely, he ties her hair back. "There. Now we won't have to worry about hair in the food…"

I notice he's placed himself in a position so that his breath will tickle her ear; she blushes shyly and manages to whisper: "Thank you…" "No trouble…" They get out the breakfast ingredients while Ana sings a **country** song under her breath, obviously not wanting me to hear.

"Louder, songbird!" he says encouragingly. She complies; I recognize the song immediately and scoff. It is his and Nadir's favorite: "I Hope You Dance". "Ana, what have I said about that?" "I could care less right now, Erik."

"She told you." Michael says, smiling as he watches her cast a spell on the food and settle herself in **his** arms. "Has Bert talked to you lately?" he asks. She shakes her head, frowning. "No; I'm worried." ~Regular POV~

"I'm coming with you." the three chorus. "Fine. Now Erik, don't be surprised if you get some news you don't like." "…Alright." "Pancakes are done!" Charlie and Willy chorus. I laugh. "Let's eat!" As we do, Philippe and I share secret glances across the table.

"Mama? Are you going to return to the stage?" Christine asks. I smile. "Yes." "That's wonderful! To see my sister shine again…" Meg says softly, sighing and smiling dreamily. I get up and go kiss her forehead.

"Thank you." "Save some for me!" Mike calls, scrambling out of bed. "Ad be." "Hey, he lives!" I tease gently, going to fold Gerry in my embrace. "Ana. Before we go, I want to give you something." Philippe says softly.

"Alright, Philippe." I say, smiling. When we finish eating, he comes over and offers his hand. "Where should we go?" he asks in a whisper. I whisper back: "The other side of the lake. His prying eyes and ears won't follow us."

"Right." We stop at the west end of the lake and he takes a simple jewel-less silver band out of his pocket. "This is a promise ring. It can be our way of saying we'll always be together…if-" I cut him off by wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.

As I do, I take Tarrant's ring and necklace and toss them over his head into the lake. He slips the band onto my finger while pressing me against him and kissing me back. "Let's get going. I just have to make the offer first."

He smiles, kissing me again, more lightly this time. "Alright, songbird. Don't take long." Giggling, I say: "I'll try." I head back to the other end of the lake. "Ready to go?" I ask brightly. Mike nods eagerly, but Erik is hesitant when he sees me wearing country clothes.

"Where…?" he asks warily. I bounce over and kiss both of his cheeks, explaining: "De Chagny manor, of course! Philippe is taking me riding so we can spend some time together." "Oh." "Mm-hmm. Come on!"

When Philippe sees them tagging along, he mouths: "Good." I nod, mouthing back: "We can break the news all at once." ~At the Manor~ "Mom, Daddy, Papa!" the kids chorus, rushing to hug Mike, Erik and I.

"What are you all doing here?" I ask. They grin. "Meri transported us, so Jillian offered to keep an eye on us with Christine and Charlie's help." "Alright. Be careful now." "We will!" After our ride, Philippe escorts us to the garden for lunch.

"Poached pears and chicken! Yum!" He smiles. "I think once we're all settled, the truth comes out." Smiling slightly, I nod. "I agree." ~Halfway through lunch~ Raoul softly clears his throat. "Alright. What's this all about?"

"I'll tell them." he says softly. "Ana and I have decided…to become a couple." "WHAT?" Erik, Karen, Vivian and Raoul exclaim. "That's right." "This can't happen! It simply isn't done!" Karen shouts.

Jillian scoffs. "Mother, what truly matters is that Philippe is happy." Philippe leans close to my ear and whispers: "Let's take a walk and let them handle this." "I believe that's doable." As we walk in the garden, I hear Michael playing with the kids.

"He's a wonderful father." I say softly. "I'm sure he is." "Mama! Papa wants to talk to you!" Christine calls. I nod. "Alright." Kissing Philippe quickly, I head inside. Once I'm inside, I head to Max's study. "You wanted to see me, Erik?"

"I just wanted to ask if we could resume your lessons yet." I nod, walking over to where he's leaning against Max's desk and kissing his forehead. "Of course, if you're up to it." "I am." "Wonderful. Let's go to the music room then."

"Oh no, you don't! Family members only…" Raoul and Vivian chorus. I roll my eyes, shoving them out of the way. "So Erik, 'Point of No Return'?" He grins, sweeping me into his arms and making me squeal with delight.

"Whatever you wish, ma cherie." As we sing, I remember the nights we would make love while this song played endlessly in our heads. When we finish, I notice something intriguing. "Erik darling…you're hard! Have you truly missed me that much?" I ask in a sultry tone.

He walks over and presses his lips eagerly to mine. "Yes…" "Let's remedy that then, shall we?" We control ourselves long enough to get permission to use Philippe's room and rush into it. I start by landing kisses all over his bare face.

"Oh, Ana…!" he moans. Then, to my surprise, he quiets himself. "What's the matter?" "What about Michael and Philippe?" In response to that, I land a burning kiss to his lips and breathily whisper: "Right now, in this moment, Michael and Philippe don't matter. They don't exist. All I can register is you, I and our passion for each other."

He smirks devilishly. "In that case…strip, my darling. Let me take care of you…" I do, and passion takes me for a while. ~Later~ "Ana?" "Yes, mon cher?" "Will you tell me more about my maman?" he asks in a suddenly small voice.

I nod, cuddling closer to kiss him. "If you'd like. She had the soul of a saint; you inherited it." He blushes as I say this. "I did not…" I kiss him again, giggling. "Yes, you did! Darling, listen to me; you have the soul of an angel. Your heart is passionate and devil-born. That makes you a very passionate man which is what I love most about you."

I hear Willy chuckle outside the door. (A/N: Wilder Wonka, everything else: Depp. No Wonka/Charlie.) "Are you two decent?" I giggle, covering us and calling: "Yes!" He comes in, smiling brightly at me.

"Take a walk with me?" "Of course, let me dress." ~In the garden~ "So…is it true? Are you half mermaid?" I laugh. "Let's take a drive and I'll prove it." ~The beach~ "Mind your dress!" he warns as I wade in slowly.

I turn back and look at him, giggling. "Don't worry; watch!" I smile as the warm feeling of my fins changing surges through my body. ~Willy's POV~ She giggles again, diving in and out of the waves. "God, I've missed the sea!" she exclaims.

I chuckle, smiling tenderly as she swims back over. She settles herself against a rock; I join her so we can talk. "How's Charlie doing?" she asks. "…Wonderfully. If he wants to, he'll be a master chocolatier someday. How are you and Michael?"

She laughs softly, rolling her eyes. "He barely lets me out of his sight nowadays…" "The babies?" I ask. She nods. "Mm-hmm. Now that I'm a week away from being five months in, he's been a nervous wreck."

I chuckle, whispering: "I can't even imagine, my dear." Next thing I know, I'm leaning over her and she initiates the most sublime kiss I've ever had. When we part, she whispers: "That was so wrong…but I've missed it too much."

~Regular POV~ He laughs softly, saying: "As have I, my sweet." "Really? Then you wouldn't mind going back to the beach and…doing it again?" I ask flirtatiously. He chuckles, lifting me up as my fin splits.

"Does that—ever—hurt?" he asks in a murmur between feather-light kisses. I giggle dreamily against his lips, shaking my head. "Never…" "Now it all makes sense! Ana, you bad girl!" I gasp. "Philippe!"

He simply smiles. "Don't worry; I knew." "ANA!" "TERRY!" We plow into each other, hugging tightly. "Please do that routine I think is cool…" he begs sweetly, pouting a little. I giggle, spelling myself into my college cheerleading outfit.

(Green and black with glitter. Cross-backed top and **super** short skirt.) Then I do a front handspring, round off, and back handspring into a toe touch. "Whoo! My God, I can't believe it! You're just as flexible now as you were in high school!"

I grin. "Wanna see something really amazing?" I do my signature move: a herkie into a double back flip, landing perfectly on my feet. "Damn, darlin'!"

"Mm-hmm! I hate to ask, but…after I change, will you dance with me?"

He smiles. "'Course, hon." The songs we danced to by his car during junior and senior year play in our heads. One in particular, Terry sings in my ear as we sway: "Take Your Sweet Time", one of Jesse's songs.

Willy, Mike and Erik's eyes blaze with jealousy as I harmonize with him during the chorus. "Wanna really steam 'em?" I smirk. "Oh, definitely…" We sing "Do I Want You because You're Wonderful?" Then I say: "You'd make a perfect Prince Christopher…"

Smirking, he asks: "Are you offerin' the role to me?" "Yes…" "In that case, I gladly accept." He carries me to his car. "I'll drive her back." When we get back, my men are waiting. Terrence chuckles.

"I'll leave ya'll alone. Your pa-pa's upstairs, by the way Ana." I laugh. "Be right up." "No, you won't! Explain, now…" "They just flirted harmlessly. Right Mom?" the kids chorus. "Right, loves. Be back in a minute."

~Upstairs~ "Ana…forgive me." Pa-pa pleads. I smile, running into his arms. "Of course. I love you so much, Pa-pa." "My darling granddaughter…" he whispers, smiling tearfully and kissing my forehead. Willy stalks in, scowling.

"**Terry** wants you." ~Next room~ "It Happens?" "Sure!" We sing, letting our drawls come through. ~Erik's POV~ I hear them singing in those infernal drawls and cringe. The doorbell rings. "I'll get it!" Jade calls.

She opens the door and hugs a man I don't recognize. "Auntie! Mickey B's here!" Ana giggles. "Coming!" "Buona sera, fiore." Mickey greets me softly with a hug and friendly peck on the cheek. I laugh and peck his cheek too before responding with: "Buona sera, gara vite. Ma smettere di flirtare. Il mio Michael può ancora capire."

He laughs. "Alright. Ma possiamo ancora parlare l'italiano, no?" I smile as our hands entwine. "Suppongo che…" I say teasingly. He chuckles, slapping my shoulder lightly. "Look what I brought!" he exclaims, pulling a CD and thick packet out of his pocket.

I squeal, making Willy cover his ears. "Backing tracks for all my songs! And a 'The Time Traveler's Wife' script!" "Yeah, I heard they were holding auditions: I'm going for Henry. Wanna go for Clare?"

My jaw drops. "Really?" He nods. I respond by running into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Definitely. Besides, with you as my Henry, there's no way we can't pass!" He laughs. "True. So, practice?"

I nod eagerly. "My room, c'mon!" We practice the diner/reunion and proposal scenes. "That was amazing! We're shoo-ins!" I get up and head down the hall to my private entertainment room. I unlock the door, but leave it closed.

"You comin'?" "Mm-hmm." He plops on the couch and I giggle, joining him. "Typical man…" I tease. "You wanna watch somethin'?" he asks. "Sure. You pick." He pulls "Jennifer's Body" out of the rack. "Oh, I love this movie!" we both exclaim.

When Jennifer vomits up the black goop, there's a knock at the now locked door. "One second!" I wave my hand; the door glides open and Willy's standing there. "Dinner." I walk over and kiss him. "Thanks…"

We walk downstairs. I hum "I Don't Think About It" all through dinner. "Ana?" "Yes, Willy?" "What on earth are you watching up there?" I smirk. "Jennifer's Body. It's a horror movie." He shudders, making me giggle.

"Ana? Will, Jack and Lizzie are here. The two men are both sick. Don't worry, Lizzie and I set them up in the living room. Go back to your movie, darling." "Yay!" I kiss him lightly. "Thank you…" I whisper before leaning in again.

"Ahem!" Will and Jack clear their throats overdramatically. I ignore them as Mike comes over and hugs me from behind. "Dance with me?" I laugh softly. "Of course. Something slow; I want my Mikey to hold me."

He giggles and complies as "Breathe" starts. When it changes to "So Close", Willy cuts in and I fly with him across the floor. (Picture the waltz scene in "Enchanted".) "I forgot you were such a wonderful dancer…" I breathe when we stop spinning and my feet finally touch the floor again.

"You did?" I giggle, shaking my head. "No." He laughs softly, pulling me close enough for me to put my head on his shoulder. I sigh happily, but the moment is almost broken when I hear: "Comfy, babes?"

"Mm-hmm…" I sigh out in a dreamy tone, playing blissfully ignorant. "Hey! You're ignoring me!" BJ whines. I sigh, roll my eyes, turn around and smack him in the chest. "Ow! That hurt!" "Oh, you big baby! I barely tapped you!"

"'Ey! You two, quiet down; our heads are poundin'…" Jack moans. We don't hear him since Willy, Mickey and BJ have pushed me onto the loveseat and are tickling me mercilessly from all sides. When they finally let up and run off, I growl playfully and say: "That's it! You guys are history!"

I manage to catch them and make them beg me to stop. "Ada…" I smile softly. "Coming, Will love." ~Downstairs~ "Cad you sig be sobethig? I cad't sleep…" I smile, sitting on the couch and pulling him close.

"Do you remember the lullaby I used to sing when you were little and had a nightmare?" He smiles back. "The one about the princess and her love for a common boy?" "You do remember." "Of course; Dad hated id 'cause he thought id bade be…CHOO…sovd."

"Bless you." I whisper as I giggle softly, guiding his head to my chest and beginning to sing. When I've finished, he's sound asleep and slightly snoring due to congestion. "Sleep tight, love." I whisper, kissing his forehead.

"He's too attached to you for his own good, Ana." Jack mutters warningly. I roll my eyes. "Why, because if we both fell off the _Pearl_ in a shipwreck, he'd go for me first? Remember Jack: to Will, blood is thicker than water. Despite his loyalties as a pirate, family always comes first."

Mike, Erik and Willy just watch, dumbstruck as Will nestles deeper into my chest. "Is there a sexy brunette bitch in the house?" I giggle. "Right here, ya gorgeous freak." Trent and I hug without waking Will.

"Where's Benny?" "At the cabin in Colorado." "Setting up for our annual summer trek to the mountains!" He grins. "Yep, and guess who's joining us this year: Meredith, Lizzie, Hallie, Annie, Nick, Martin and Chessy!"

I smirk. "Oh, I'd pay big money to see Miss Meredith Blake climb a mountain." The two of us laugh softly. "So would I." ~Later~ Mike's working on "Black or White" as Bones and Booth stop by with Parker.

He runs into my arms; I grin. "Hey, kiddo!" "Hi, Ana! Can we go check on the bird's nest?" I laugh, putting him down and ruffling his hair. "Of course; I did promise. Go ask your oldest god-brother and sister if they wanna come too."

"OK!" As I watch him run off, I laugh softly. "What's so beautiful about some dumb old bird's nest?" Booth mutters. I turn and scowl at him. "Expecting mama, not that you care." Bones and Willy smile.

"Can we come see the eggs too?" "Sure." ~Outside~ "When, Ana?" Willy and Parker chorus impatiently. I giggle softly, pecking their cheeks. "Soon, loves; a few more days." They groan as we climb down and I can't help but laugh.

"How are they?" Mike calls up, holding his arms open on the ground for me to fall into. "Good. It'll be a few more days, though." I call down before accepting his silent offer without a second thought.

As I land in a flawless bridal-style position, he smiles softly and murmurs: "Is this a habit of yours, falling off of stuff?" I return the smile and answer: "Only when you're around to catch me." Then I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him tenderly.

When we part, he pouts adorably. "I'm gonna miss those kisses this weekend, girl." I sigh, putting my head in the crook of his neck. "Me too, babe. Me too…" ~Friday morning: early~ My alarm wakes Mike, Erik and Willy up.

They groan. "Too early…" "Have a good weekend; don't burn the house down. Will, Lizzie: help 'em out." They smile. "Can do." As I walk to the stairs, Will pulls me close and asks: "You're still meeting us in Tortuga on Wednesday so you can be on the Pearl for your birthday, right?"

I nod against his chest, murmuring: "I'll miss you both so much 'til then. By the by, try to convince Willy not to chaperone me while I'm gone. He's still adamantly against me going without at least one of them."

He chuckles, kissing the crown of my head gently as Jack looks on in disgust. "Consider it done." "We're here!" "Oh. My. God, Laurent!" We hug tightly as he asks: "How are the babies?" "Great, just peachy."

Nick chuckles. "Are they kicking yet?" I nod. "Busy bees, those three." "Three?" Hallie and Annie chorus, amazed. I smirk. "What can I say? Once Mike and I got started, we just couldn't stop…" "Ready to go?"

I nod, grinning eagerly. "Let's rock!" ~In the buggy~ "Martin, Chessy!" I squeal as they both wrap me in one huge hug. "So, ready for the

four-hour drive?" Martin asks. I giggle as he helps me in.

"Oh, absolutely." Meredith whines. "Four hours?" "Yep. Laurent, Trent and Benny: grudge match?" "We'll get the cards!" ~Two hours later~ "I win, again!" I exclaim, laughing manically. "Oh! We got owned!"

I giggle hysterically. "Yes, you did." Just then, "To Make Her Love Me" plays on the radio. Nicky and I sing along; I instantly recognize his voice. _No, it can't be true. Jareth swore he'd kill him! _"…Nicholas?" I breathe warily, hoping against hope.

He smiles at me in the rearview mirror. "Oui, cherie…" he mouths. I'm in a contented daze for the rest of the trip. ~At the mountain trail~ Nicky and I can finally embrace properly. "I thought you were dead…" I manage to say, burying my face in his shoulder.

"Obviously not, pretty girl. But I will admit: after breaking out of the Tower, I barely escaped with my life." He uncloaks several very nasty scars on his arms and shows them to me. I just smile, taking his arm and placing gentle, sisterly kisses to each one.

"When we get to the cabin, I'll start a healing regime." "Thank you, Ana. They pain me horribly." "I can't imagine…" ~Halfway (three miles) up~ "Are we there yet?" Meredith whines. "Nope! Three more miles to go!" Nick exclaims.

"Look, blue jays!" I say softly. "Cool!" Annie and Hallie chorus quietly. ~Cabin~ We unpack and as everyone else except Meredith heads to the lake, I lead Nick to my room. "We'll start with that gash on your forehead and work from there, alright?" I ask gently.

He's in so much pain, he can barely lie back. "Ah! Everything hurts…" "I know. Be right back; I have to go consult my cabinet of tricks." Discreetly unlocking it, I pull out a couple salves, creams and ointments as well as some bandages.

Then I close and lock it back up. Putting a dab from the first jar of pure white cream on my fingers, I set to work. "You know, talking about it might help." I suggest softly. He smiles and his rich Parisian accent finally comes through.

"For you? Anything. He started off just slapping me, telling me I was dirty, traitorous scum because I'd forsaken his leadership to befriend the vixen he was idiotic enough to let seduce him. Eventually, he thorn-vines my arms, legs and stomach for hours before forcing me onto my stomach and whipping my back…"

My eyes are shining with tears as he finishes. "Oh, Nicky…" He smiles, wiping the escaping ones with his thumb. "Don't cry for me, Liana. I don't deserve such pretty tears." I realize now that only when he says it does my full first name ever sound beautiful.

"Yes you do, Nicky! You're one of my best friends…and I almost…freaking…lost you." Saying this out loud makes me realize just how true it is, but I hold back my tears. To my surprise, he pulls me into his arms and whispers: "Cry, cherie. I won't hold it against you…"

As soon as he says this, the dam bursts. I cry so hard that my body is trembling with sobs. He doesn't say anything, just strokes my hair, holds me gently and lets me cry. "Nicky?" "Hmm?" "Promise me that as long as you're able to, you won't leave me…"

He smiles softly, lightly kissing the top of my head. "Liana, I promise you with all my heart that as long as I am able, I will never, ever leave you. Besides, who else is going to light up my world with a

sun-kissed smile fit for the angels?"

"No one." I notice he's falling asleep. "Will you sing me to sleep, Liana?" he murmurs drowsily. I smile tenderly. "Anything for you, mon ami…" I sing all the French lullabies I know. "Is he gonna be alright?" Meredith asks softly.

I scoff. "He's not your money well anymore. Why do you care?" I grab a blanket and towel and change into a bathing suit. "Nicky? I'm going swimming. Be back in a bit." ~The lake~ I spread my blanket out and sit down with a book.

"What are you reading, Ana?" Benny asks. "Oh. 'The Beach Alibi' by Alison Kent." Chessy smirks. "A smut novel." "The best kind!" "Ana, we wanna hike to the town across the way. Mom says we need a chaperone, though. So will ya?" Hallie asks.

I change with magic and nod. "Sure. C'mon." ~Town~ "Oh my God. This place is deserted…" they chorus. I sigh softly, a wistful smile finding its way to my lips. "Welcome to Tombstone, girls." I head to the saloon and dance with an invisible partner, imagining myself in Doc Holiday's arms…as a friend.

_I never told him how I felt. What a fool I was…_ I lose my resolve and begin crying softly. ~Doc's POV: with Council~ I gasp. "She felt somethin'…" I whisper, amazed. Wyatt grins. "Apparently, she still does! Ask 'em for your second chance."

"Yes; go…both of you." (The Council erases my relationship with Willy and explains the 3x-bonded thing to Doc.) ~Regular POV~ Suddenly I hear two voices I haven't heard for years. One person, however, is hidden.

"Hello, Miss Ana." they chorus. "Wyatt." We hug as the other person steps into view. "Doc…" I breathe, running into his arms and hugging him. We laugh as he spins us round. (BTW, he's not sick like he is in the movie. Perfectly healthy.)

"Wasn't there something you wanted to say to me?" he murmurs, smirking. "Yes. I may be completely crazy for saying so, but…I love you, Doc Holiday. I have since I was 17." "Good; I love you too, Ana." We finally kiss, a moment I've dreamed of for as long as I can remember.

It's everything I imagined: soft, sweet, shy, our lips gently coming together perfectly. When we part, he asks: "Why did you wait so long?" "I was scared you'd just laugh. Besides, you barely ever looked at me and don't try to deny it."

"I didn't want to be hurt. I felt like I would never be deserving of you, Ana. You're an angel come to earth and I'm-" I cut him off with another gentle kiss. "You…are my big, strong Doc Holiday. I love you; don't forget that."

When the five of us get back to the cabin, I'm given quite a surprise. "Ahem!" "Michael, Erik, Mama, Daddy!" Mama and Daddy's voices are stern as they ask: "May we speak with you, Ana?" I nod meekly.

~Back porch~ Daddy's livid. "How long, Ana?" "…Since I was 17. We just admitted it to each other now." "I want him gone. He's a frontier boy, not for you. Alright?" He tries to hug me, but I shove him away furiously.

"No! I knew you couldn't understand!" "What's there to understand?" "Lemme explain it." I sing "Have You Ever-." (Originally by Brandy) "I wrote that during a Christmas party my first year in Tombstone. I thought, and still do think, as I sat there that Doc looked amazing in red. Suddenly, he sat near me in front of the fire, a glass of scotch in his hand. He sipped it slowly as he chatted up Wyatt. Then he turned toward me. I held my breath and could've sworn I was dreaming when he asked me to dance. By the last dip, I was fighting tears because I'd thought of those lyrics."

"Ana…" "Doc…" I run into his arms; he hugs me close. "I'm-" I put a finger to his lips. "I know: I should've told you." "Sing that again…" I do and then say: "There's one more, after we got a little closer."

"What's it called?" Smiling shyly, I answer: "Next to You." I sing. "You put yourself through a lot pining after me all these years." "17 years of demonic crap in the deepest pits of hell." We fall silent and begin to dance the way we did my first Christmas in Tombstone.

I zap a CD of "Next to You" into the stereo. ~Michael's POV~ I listen to the lyrics and I'm seething with jealous rage. So is Erik. "She's crazy in love with him, but was nerved out of her wits back then. Him too. Every time she'd smile at him, his heart would skip a beat. His hands would start shaking and he'd swallow real hard. She played it cool as she could, which wasn't very." Wyatt murmurs, smiling at the rather (to him) sweet scene before us.

Doc's doing his best to hold her with shaking hands. She giggles and coyly whispers in his ear: "My smile still knocks the wind outta ya, hmm?" He nods, blushing. "How'd you know that?" "You mean, besides Wyatt's narration? Memories. That was why I smiled at you most times; I liked your reaction. It was…cute."

"Oh, thanks. Wound my manly pride!" She laughs, that angelic bell-like laughter. "It's OK; you felt like a love-struck teenager, so you acted like one. I did too." He raises an eyebrow. "Really? How?" "Well, remember Marianne?"

He nods. "I gossiped to her like a sister, telling her everything." His hands are still shaking; she giggles again. "Here, let's try something. Put your hands where they're supposed to go. Now, close your eyes. I'm gonna sing and I want you to only focus on the sound of my voice. OK?"

"OK…" She switches to the instrumental and sings in his ear. "Ahem!" She whirls around. ~Regular POV~ "Angel! What are you doing here?" "Can't I come visit a friend?" "You sound a little hoarse; you feelin' OK?"

"Sorta." "Angel…" "It's the flu. I feel so weak…" I put him on the couch. "Isn't that Doc with Lilly?" I gasp as they embrace. (The Council frees him from me and ties those songs to Carlisle.) "Now we're free…" a voice murmurs.

"Carlisle…" He runs over and kisses me passionately. "I missed you; I can't live without you. Can we be together again?" "Of course. You boys remember 'One Sweet Love'?" I ask. They nod. "But we wanna hear 'Come Round Soon'!"

I giggle. "Alright. But I wanna sing 'City' first." I do and everyone's awestruck. "Your voice is gorgeous, as usual." "Thank you." "Yeah, for someone who's sexy enough to be a billionaire hooker and can kick a demon's ass at the drop of a hat…in heels. My kinda girl."

"Spike. Always with the come-ons. Leave the poor girl alone." Wesley says, shaking his head in exasperation. I giggle, a nymph's giggle. He, Spike and Angel shiver as I walk over and whisper: "It's OK. I don't mind…"

Wesley clears his throat. "We came because we need your help catching a demon. One you know." "Who?" "…Ankara." Spike flinches away as I explode. "What? That **bitch**! Who's she killed now?" "No one…yet."

"Good. Then we need to take her the hell down before she does. Mike, Erik, Carlisle: go home." "No! We're not leaving you!" "**Don't** you **dare** argue!" "Go change and we'll take you to her new home." I smirk.

"Gladly." I change into an all-black outfit, makeup and jewelry included. "Midriff top. Sexy. As. Hell." Spike says in my ear. "I would think so; I'm riding with you…" "The hell you are!" the three shout. I shoot them a glare that could kill before taking Spike's hand and having him lead me outside.

"You still have that Harley I got you for your sweet 16?" he asks as I straddle his bike, wrap my arms around his waist and he revs the engine. "Yep." "Good girl; hold on tight." I smile against his back.

"No objections there, macho boy." He turns around. "Boy? I think you mean 'man'." He grins, granting me a miniscule glimpse of his fangs. My heart flutters. _Last time I went undercover as one of Ankara's followers, we ended up back in his apartment…crossing the line to lovers._

**~Memory~**

The door slams shut and he pushes me against it. I gasp "We shouldn't—be—doing—this…" between kisses. "Why not?" he asks as his lips move to my neck. "I have—mm—a boyfriend." "You mean the one who's been cheating on you with Buffy which you know about and yet, you're still with him?"

"Yeah…him." He kisses me gently as he lifts me up and deftly unzips my top. "If you were my girl, I wouldn't hurt you." Next thing I know, my jeans are on the floor. "Last chance to tell me to stop, babe." "You honestly think I'm going to?"

He smirks, rids me of my bra and panties and carries me to the bedroom. He's kissing everywhere. "Oh, God Spike!" "I love you Ana…" he whispers as he kisses the shell of my ear. I start unbuttoning his shirt; his tongue traces the area he just kissed as I pull myself up to kiss his neck and chest.

"I love you too, Spike…" We joined then.

**~End Memory~**

~Erik's POV~ "What do Ankara's followers do, exactly?" I ask Angel. "They're basically female nymph and vampire hookers. She gives them lessons and assignments. That's how Ana helped us catch her last time: going undercover as a 'student' and getting 'assigned' to Spike."

"How long ago was this?" "14 years. Ana was 20." When we get back, I settle in. Then I get a text from Tim.

**McGeek28:**

**Boone's back.**

_MJ'sDi-ana34:_

_Jesus, I'll be right there. Is Tony there?_

**McGeek28:**

**Yeah.**

_MJ'sDi-ana34:_

Good. Tell him to meet me outside Boone's interrogation room.

**McGeek28:**

**Alright. Why do I have a feeling this isn't gonna sit well with Gibbs?**

MJ'sDi-ana34:

Don't worry; be there soon.

~NCIS HQ~ "Hello, Ana." "Hello, Gibbs. A little birdie told me that you have Kyle Boone in interrogation." He nods. "We do; why is that important to you?" I smirk. "Has he ever talked about 'the one that got away'?"

"Endlessly. You know who she is?" My smirk widens as I say: "You're lookin' at her." "What?" he, Tony and McGee chorus. "Gibbs. Let's go to the Observation Room and make him squirm." He smirks.

"Now we'll get somewhere." Gibbs plays the coy and flirtatious yet endearingly shy lover with me. We end by barely brushing lips. My aura explodes. _Finally! I've found the perfect three; I don't have to jump around anymore…hopefully._

(So, erase all Gibbs/Ducky from here on out. Gibbs is replacing Carlisle. The kids stay with me. I know, quick switch. Ducky won't remember his romantic relationship with Gibbs.) He pulls me in again. "Take me back to your cabin when we're finished?" he murmurs in my ear.

I giggle, nodding. "Of course, Jethro." He leads me into the interrogation room. When Boone sees us, he smiles that chill-inducing smile. "Oh, how sweet. My victim and my rival are lovebirds. Are you here to interrogate me too, sweetie?" he asks me, leaning close to my face.

I shove him. Then I look to Gibbs and say: "Jethro, honey. Do you think I could have a few moments alone with Kyle?" "Knock yourself out." He leaves and goes to watch us. Boone's fear comes through loud and clear now, along with some disbelief.

"Never thought you'd see me again, did you Kyle?" I ask softly. "You can't be…Ana?" "So you **do** recognize me! I didn't think you could forget lil' ol' me. After all, I was the only victim able to escape and kick your psychotic son of a bitch ass in the process while I scared you shitless. Remember, Kyle?"

**~Memory, Boone's POV~**

I throw the girl to the ground violently. Sadly, no reaction. It's a shame; her voice probably matches her looks. She's the most gorgeous toy I've ever found: long brown hair, ivory skin, striking green eyes and a perfect body.

I shove her onto her stomach. As I handcuff her, I lean close to her ear and murmur: "C'mon, sweetheart. This isn't gonna be any fun if you don't talk." I throw her back onto her back and, keeping my face next to her ear, I ask: "You got a name, pretty lady?"

She throws her arms to the side and cuts my cheek with the handcuffs. I reel back, but she stops me by standing up, putting her cuffed hands on my shoulders, harshly pulling my face to hers and spitting: "It's Ana. But I usually only speak to men who'll respect me, which I know you won't do. Boone, right?"

Then she shoves me to the ground and flips over to a wooden pole and breaks the cuffs on it effortlessly. "Much better." she sighs, rubbing her red wrists. I try to fight it, but my jaw drops. She smirks cockily, walking back over.

"I'll assume none of the other girls fought back then…" Suddenly, she raises a fist and punches my uncut cheek while she knees me in the groin. I start to get a little scared. _This isn't how it's supposed to happen…_ "You know what, I should show you how it feels to beg for your life…" she sneers. She goes for one of my knives and everything blurs.

**~End Memory, regular POV~**

"Do you still have the scars, Kyle?" I whisper tauntingly. Jethro comes in then, shocked as ever. "She's been to your dumping ground, Boone. You don't tell us where it is, she will." "And those pictures you took of my back before I managed to un-cuff myself? They're right here."

I pull a photo album out of my bag. In one picture, a heart's been carved into my back, dripping ruby trails down it. Jethro looks away so I won't see him starting to cry. "Oh, Jethro…" "Show him the scar, Ana…" Boone whispers.

I pull Jethro close and ask: "Would you mind?" "No." "OK." He slowly peels off my shirt along with my bra, revealing the medium-sized heart-shaped scar at the small of my back. Then, surprising both Boone and I completely, he leans down and kisses the scar dead center.

"Does it ever hurt?" he asks me softly. I shake my head. "Never, at least not anymore." He smiles, a bit shakily. "Good." ~Back at the cabin~ "Finally, someone to take care of us!" Spike and Angel sigh. I giggle.

"Yes, of course!" As I settle them, Wesley asks: "How is that opera career of yours going?" I smile, going over to the piano. "Quite well, actually. However, I **am** going to need a new male lead. Erik is tiring of it all and would prefer to spend his free time with his children."

"What about me? We did train together, after all." Nicky says, smiling. Hallie, Annie, Meredith, Lizzy and Chessy's jaws all drop. "You did?" We share a smile, nodding. "Show them." I say. He glides over to the piano and begins to sing and play "Music of the Night".

I harmonize with him, singing my soprano version. Together, the song overall sounds haunting yet beautiful. "Well, I'll be damned…" "Dean. Sam!" I hug the younger Winchester brother, but coolly ignore his older, cockier sibling.

"Are you still gonna teach me to slow-dance after you get home?" Sam asks. I nod. "Just like I promised." ~Three days later, Neverland~ "Mama, should we go wake Daddy and Papas Erik and Gibbs?" Lilly and Meri ask.

I nod. "I'll go rouse your brothers and sisters." Harry and Draco are the most difficult. But Meri jumps on them. I laugh. "Merci, ma petite." She giggles, rushing to hug me. "De rien, Maman." "Ana, babe?"

"Up here, Jesse!" "Do you still wanna sing with me tonight?" "Of course. You guys don't mind…right?" The three of them give me disappointed

puppy-eyes. "We guess not…" "Maman? Can I go with Ceddy today?" Meri asks.

"If Amos doesn't mind, then I suppose." "Thank you!" "You're welcome." I start breakfast, tea for myself and coffee. "How are Dakota, Rose and Serena this morning?" Mike asks, still half-asleep. I smile.

"Quiet, surprisingly." Erik asks: "Why is it that Edward didn't have to get up and the rest of us did?" "He walked with me last night." "Restless?" Michael asks concernedly. I nod, shrugging. "I'm making do, though."

"Morning, Mom. My three sisters are quiet this morning, I hope?" I nod and smile. "Where are Alice and Bella?" "Oh, they…won't be joining us." He gets close to my ear and whispers: "They're getting ready for their bonding ceremony today."

I grin. "I gathered as much. I'm so happy for them." "Charlie's not…" the girls whisper. "Oh, girls. C'mere." I hug Alice and Bella close. "Why does my dad think I'm a freak just 'cause I like girls?" Bella asks softly, starting to cry.

"Oh, sweetie. You know what? Before the ceremony today, I'm gonna introduce you both to my friends Trent and Benny." "The gay male couple?" she asks shyly. Emmett sniggers behind me; I glare at him. "Yes, darling. They've been my friends as long as I can remember."

"Aw Ana, I'm wellin' up!" I can't help but scoff as I think: _I'd know that voice anywhere._ "In advance, forgive my vulgarity Mikey. What the hell do you want, Dorian?" "You're comin' with me, baby-cakes. I need a new lead act and you're it."

I scowl at him with all the venom and hatred I can muster. "Go to hell, you manipulative son of a bitch." His face reddens with fury. "Wrong answer, sweet cheeks." I smirk as I dodge him trying to hit me.

"Just remember, honey. One little song from me could have the truth of your cheating ways spread through Edge City like a virus." He pales, immediately backing off. "You wouldn't…" "Oh, try me."

"Boss, she means it." his blond minion stutters. "Ana, my darling granddaughter! Is it true?" "Yes, Pa-pa. I'll be flying in soon." "Max will be furious when he comes to see the show then." I smirk. "So will Fran, as soon as she sees the glowing reception I get."

~A few days later, Opera's underground~ Nicky and I are practicing "All I Ask of You" for the performance tonight. As we practice the twirling kiss, Vivian is standing in a corner, crying crocodile tears against Raoul.

"Brilliant, as usual." Annie says, smiling. We cross our fingers. "So, ready?" Liam asks as I change into my costume for the first scene that I'm in. "Completely. Where's Rhonda?" "Right here, with Nicky."

"Good. Allison is out there, so get ready." (OK, here's a quick cast list: Ana as Christine, Rhonda as Meg, Liam as Erik, Nicky as Raoul, Allison as Carlotta, Leonard as Piangi, Ryan as Firmin, Scotty as Andre, and Katrina as Madame Giry. I'll use character names, though.)

Firmin:

We are very happy to introduce our new patron…

Andre:

…The Vicomte de Chagny.

(Applause. Christine looks up and sees Raoul coming in. She recognizes him instantly.)

Christine: (whispers)

It's Raoul!

(Meg looks over questioningly. She explains.)

Christine:

In the house by the sea, before my father died. He called me Little Lotte…

Meg: (whispers)

Christine, he's so handsome!

Raoul:

My parents and I are proud to support all the arts, especially the world-renowned Opera Populaire.

(Carlotta pushes her way to the front, demanding to be introduced.)

~Time Lapse: afterwards~ "God, that was torture!" Max groans. Fran looks over at me being crowded by men and rolls her eyes. "I should be so lucky…" she and C.C. mutter. ~Fran's POV~ "Ana!" a man with a half-deformed face calls smoothly.

She whirls around, grinning radiantly and running into his arms. They kiss, a slow, long, passionate kiss. "You were wonderful, my beautiful blossoming rose." he says, kissing her again. "I can't believe you're gonna be 35 in six days, girl." another man says.

She laughs, and I swear it's music. Max notices too. He looks up, hypnotized. "What's her name, C.C.?" C.C. scoffs. "Liana Marie Destler, but everyone calls her Ana. The man holding her is her husband, Erik."

I must be hallucinating because I could've sworn that when C.C. said "husband", Max looked…disappointed! "I'm such a fool! Of course she's married…look at her!" "Oh, Dad's got it bad! Look at him, pining after her!" Maggie says.

Her hand is clasped with her husband's as she whispers: "Give me a little while to mingle, alright? I'll come to the mirror and call for you when I'm done." "Alright." She disappears into the crowd, gracefully swiping a glass of champagne as someone walks by with a tray.

"Come back to the stage! Everyone's dancing." an absolutely gorgeous guy calls to her over the din. She nods, giggling as she reaches for his hand and says: "My pleasure, Prince Tony." As she turns around, **finally** noticing us, she excuses herself.

She introduces herself politely, smiling. "Hello, I'm Ana. You must be Maxwell Sheffield, the Broadway producer." He clears his throat; nervously taking the hand she's holding out for him and shaking it. "Yes, I am. This is my fiancée Fran, my business associate C.C. Babcock, her boyfriend as well as my butler Niles and my and Fran's children: Brighton, Grace and Maggie."

"Pleasure." she says softly. Suddenly, Brighton and Grace pipe up with: "Is that story true?"

"Mm-hmm." "Y-you mean t-to say th-that y-y-your husband is…is-" C.C. and Max stutter. "The infamous Phantom of the Opera? Yes."

"Ana! Come on, the night's not getting any younger!" Tony calls. She giggles again, a tinkling bell of a giggle like wind chimes. "Coming, Your Highness! If you all would please excuse me…I hope to see you again, Mr. Sheffield."

He takes her hand and kisses it before murmuring: "Please, call me Max…" "Well, then. Good evening…Max." ~Regular POV~ I head back to Tony, only to have my wrist grabbed by Jethro. "What the hell was that?" he asks, eyes glowing angrily.

"Playing the good prima donna: keep 'em comin' back." Erik looks at me disapprovingly. "You know I don't allow that." Immediately, I say: "I don't care what you do or don't allow anymore. You're no longer my teacher."

Jethro lets go of my wrist then, understanding that the interaction between Max and I was an act. "Wh-what?" Erik stammers. "That's right. Now that Nicky's my permanent co-lead, I no longer require your tutelage."

With that said, I walk off with Tony so Erik can calm down. ~On stage~ Tony takes me backstage alone and slow dances with me. "Pretty dress." I smile. "Thank you. I'm surprised anyone would think that; I've had it forever."

He smiles. "Let me rephrase that, then. It's not so much the beauty of the dress as it is the woman wearing it." ~Later, 3:00 A.M.~ "Tonight was amazing; thank you." "You're welcome. Come see me tomorrow?"

"Yep, I'll show you the farm I hope the triplets will spend their summers." "Sounds like fun." I change and go to bed smiling. ~Next Morning~ Erik, Mike and Jethro glance at me suspiciously as I sing while making breakfast.

"What are you so happy about?" they ask. "I'm not gonna risk telling and having you guys explode, so…" I pop my copy of "Me and My Gang" into the stereo, skip to the title song and set it to repeat. As I sing, my drawl comes through flawlessly.

"Are we really gonna see them today, Mum?" Harry asks. I smile. "You bet. I'm teaching Tony and Nadir to ride." "What? It's family day!" "Not anymore, boys. Since ya'll never can stand to spend a full day out there with me, I'll take the kids and some friends and spend till Wednesday out there. Then, we meet in Tortuga for my birthday."

"Yay…" "Mind if we join you?" ~Mike's POV~ She whirls around, smiling so big it looks like her face is gonna split. "Tony, Nadir! Of course not…" She kisses them both on the cheek. _Alright, that's it! _"Ana! I wanna talk to you, right now!"

She comes in and I say: "We're done. If the constant flirting with the 'prince' doesn't stop, that's it!" "Darling, you wouldn't understand. His mother has been constantly badgering him about finding a bride, so I'm playing flirty to pull the wool over her eyes."

"I'm so appreciative." "My pleasure." She runs into his arms, hugging him and going to get the food. ~As we eat, regular POV~ "My God, best home-fries I've ever tasted!" Tony and Jethro exclaim. I blush. "Thanks."

"Mom?" "Yes, Prince?" "What's the weirdest thing you've ever eaten fried?" "Probably spinach." I admit, giggling. Tony spits out his food in shock. I look over at him questioningly. "My mother used to make that because a neighbor's daughter had lousy parents and spent her summers with us in Tennessee. She loved to ride and I had a huge crush on her."

I gasp. "Little Andy D?" "Stuck-in-the-saddle-Ana!" We get up and hug. "Well, we've sure changed!" "More 'n a wolf in sheep's clothing…" he mutters. I giggle so hard, I start to snort. "Mia, why on earth are we doing this?" "Ana invited us. Besides, I'm so sick of practicing 'proper riding'." "Change into something you won't be afraid to get dirty." I call to them, smiling.

"OK!" Mia calls back, bouncing over and wriggling her arms around my waist, hugging me from behind. "It's good to see you." she murmurs into my back. "You too, hon. How's your grandma?" "Not happy! We have much more important things we could be doing."

Joe chuckles, shaking his head as I walk over to hug him too. "Don't pay her any mind, princess. She's just upset because she's not at her desk doing paperwork like she thinks she should be." "I imagine so. C'mon, all."

Kisses given all around by the kids before they follow me to get dressed and ready. "Up, Drake!" Meri says. Draco smiles fondly and hoists his little sister onto his hip. "Aw! Who's this?" Mia asks. "My name's Amergine, but everyone calls me Meri…unless I'm in big trouble. Then Maman calls me by my full name: Amergine Hyacinth Destler-Jackson."

"Hyacinth? Interesting middle name…" Mia says, glancing at me. I smile. "Mike's mom thought so too…" "Ada, hod? Did I leabe by allergy bills here by bistake? HEPICHOO!" "Laurent, sweetie! You did, but are you sure this is just allergies?"

"…Do. *sniff*" "Well, let me check you over. If we have to, we'll take you with us." "Thaks, Ada. I appreciate id." "Hey, what are friends for?" I check him over. "Head cold." "Well, id is close to fall—H'nxxtCHOO!"

"Bless, hon." "I feel bad. I'b ruiding your plads." "Don't worry. I'll settle you in, go for a ride and come back." "OK." ~The ranch~ "This place is disgusting; it is absolutely dominated by mud!" Clarisse exclaims.

Tony smirks at me. "Do it." "You're on." I launch myself at a puddle, sliding through it on my stomach. Joe laughs. Giggling as I pick up a glob of mud, I say: "I wouldn't be laughin'." Then I throw it at him, hearing it _splat_ as it hits him in the face.

"Oh…that's it!" "Uh-oh! Run, Ana, run!" Tony yells. "Cover me!" I jump up and bolt like lightning. "MUD FIGHT!" Harry, Drake and Meri shout. Suddenly, we're all flinging mud at each other. ~Later~ Laurent's fast asleep, as well as the kids.

Tony, Benny, Trent, Nadir and I are headed to a public bonfire. "Nice shirt." Tony says. I smile. "Thanks. It's true, too." Nadir reads it out loud. "Proud to be a sexy redneck." Benny and Trent laugh.

"It should say 'home-grown in Tennessee' on the back." "Oh my God, it should!" Nadir and Tony take my hands as the five of us walk to the buggy. "I am surprised I'm not bowlegged after your mare took me for a joyride today." Nadir murmurs.

I roll my eyes. "How many times do I have to apologize?" As we pull up to the barn, he murmurs: "No more; just make me your only dance partner tonight and I shall consider all forgiven." I smile, eyes sparkling.

"Done." ~Halfway through the night~ "Ahem! What are you doing?" a voice asks me. "Erik! I'm dancing with a friend; I owe Nadir due to a mishap with a mare this afternoon." "Oh, really? Where are the kids?" another pipes up.

I scoff. "At home, asleep. Honestly, Michael! Do you really think I'm so frigging irresponsible that I wouldn't make sure they were safe and whether or not they needed supervision before I came here? I mean, hell!"

"Alright, the DJ will now take requests!" "I got one. Benny, Trent, let's show 'em our rockin' routine! DJ, 'Me and My Gang' please." "Sure, Ana." Trent, Benny and I dance, not caring how we look. We follow our "routine", which is basically feeling good and having fun.

"I'm going to get a drink." Nadir says. I stop him. "Don't sweat it; I brought some since they always spike the punch." I go back to the buggy and pull out a picnic basket full of a 12-pack of Coors, 12-pack of Budweiser and two bottles of wine: one white, one red.

"Ooh, city drank!" Eddie drawls, glancing at us as he lights the fire. Erik steps forward, but stops as I pop the top of a Bud while pouring the white wine Nadir asked for and shout back: "Shut the hell up, Eddie! That is, unless ya'll want your scrawny-ass neck pinned to the dirt…got it? Besides, the reason you bag on wine is because you're too much of an idiot hick to appreciate it!"

I take a short drought of my beer as he glowers at me. We move closer to the fire, but I'm still shivering. Smiling, Tony comes to stand behind me, wraps his arms around me and rubs my bare

goose-bumped arms while handing me my beer.

I smile, taking it and leaning against him. "Thanks…" "You're quite welcome, dear one. May I?" I giggle, handing it to him. "Be my guest." He takes a deep swig, politely. "Didn't realize your friend was so damn proper." Eddie mutters, belching and crushing an empty can with his forehead.

Tony's eyes blaze; I gently squeeze his hand to calm him and say: "Ignore Eddie. His opinions are worthless as a pile of pig shit." "You're one to talk." "What was that, Deana?" I ask threateningly. "Nothing!"

A couple of guys set up speakers; a slow song plays. "Nadir, would you mind too terribly if I danced with Tony?" I ask hopefully. He smiles. "Not at all." Tony pulls me close and I settle my head in the crook of his neck.

We sway gently to the music. ~Nadir's POV~ I smile, watching two of my dearest companions sway gently in one another's arms as Ana sings softly under her breath to the song playing: "How Do I Live" by Leann Rimes.

Tony discreetly, gently kisses the top of her head. She smiles against his neck. "Thanks for bringing me here." he murmurs softly. She lifts her head, smiling and kissing his cheek. "You're very welcome. We'd best be getting back. Early start tomorrow."

~Back at the ranch, regular POV~ "Go home, OK? I'll see you Wednesday." "So, I'll just sleep down here then?" Tony asks uncertainly. I smile, shaking my head and pointing at myself. "With me." "WHAT?" Mike and Erik shout.

Nadir covers their mouths with his hands to shut them up. I giggle, taking Tony's hand and guiding him upstairs. "This is our room. We'll just have to share the bed." He smirks. "Indeed we will. You want first dibs on the bathroom?"

I smile sweetly. "Yes, please." I change into my black "Home-grown hottie…;)" t-shirt and white shorts. "Boss was right; you do have **amazing** legs…" he says as he goes to change. I giggle as Mike and Erik call up: "**Pants**, Ana!"

I respond with: "Go to hell!" Tony comes out then. "Whoa, they pissed you off…" I laugh softly. "Gee, ya think?" We lie together and talk until we fall asleep. ~Later that night~ I hear Tony muttering my name in his sleep.

I lift my head from his chest and softly touch his cheek. His eyes flutter open. "Hmm…what?" he murmurs sleepily. I giggle softly and kiss his forehead before explaining: "You were muttering my name. I thought maybe you were having a nightmare, so I woke you."

He nods, blushing. "…I was. About when you were in the hospital in a coma. I remember sitting by your bed, holding your hand and trying not to cry over how small, broken and fragile you looked…no matter how much I wanted to. That—accident—was my—fault…"

He starts to cry then and we shift positions so I can hold him. "Anthony James Dinozzo, look at me. That car crash was **not**, I repeat **not** your fault. A son of a bitch amateur terrorist got lucky. There was **absolutely nothing** you could've done."

He sniffles, smiling up at me and whispering: "I remember the day you woke up." I smile back and ask: "Because it was the start of 'us'?" He nods.

**~Memory, Tony's POV~**

I sit by Ana's bedside for the fourth day straight, sleep-deprived and emotionally numb aside from the huge lump that's been in my throat since the rest of the team and I brought the

chocolate-haired beauty here almost a week ago.

"Tony, you should go home." McGee says softly. I just barely shake my head. "I can't, Tim. Not 'til I know." "You know, now might be a good time to confess…well, you know." Abby suggests softly. "You're right. When will I ever get another chance?"

I take her hand in mine and softly say: "I love you, Ana. Always have, always will…" Then I kiss her forehead. As I do, her eyes flutter open and she manages a smile, rasping: "I love you too, Tony." Somehow, in that moment, I find the energy to cup her head and crush my lips to hers.

"Ahem!" "Boss!" Ana and I exclaim, ripping apart and beginning to blush as he comes over and

head-slaps me. "That's for breakin' rule 12, the both of ya." Ana smiles sweetly and says: "Gibbs, c'mere."

When he does, **she** head-slaps **him**! "**That's** for head-slapping my boyfriend. He will be my boyfriend in **and** out of the office, whether you or Director Shepard likes it or not. Have I made myself **perfectly** clear?"

I smirk, murmuring: "That's my girl…" before kissing her again.

**~End Memory, regular POV~**

I giggle, nodding and murmuring: "All I remember is that I was thinking: 'Holy heck, he's a damn good kisser'." "The one where I cupped your head felt like something out of a cheesy chick-flick." I laugh out loud at that, snorting into my pillow.

After I calm down, I cuddle into his chest and say: "A couple Council members saw us together tonight and think you should be in Jethro's place. They've asked him, and he agrees. If you want to be, we're a couple again, Tony."

He grins, leaning down and lightly brushing my lips with his. After the kiss, he whispers: "I wouldn't love anything more…" ~Next Morning~ I wake up with my head on Tony's chest. Erik barges in, more furious than I've ever seen him.

"**When** were you going to **tell** me?" "This morning, as a matter of fact. Michael, too." Paris, Meri and Lilly come in, rubbing their eyes. "We heard yelling. Is everything OK?" I smile tenderly, disentangling myself from Tony, walking over and kissing each of their foreheads.

"Everything's fine, darlings. Are you going back to sleep?" "No. Will you read to us since it's too early for breakfast?" I smile, nodding. "Of course I will. All my books are two doors down." "Alexandra's Endless Love!" they chorus.

I laugh softly. "Second shelf, dead center." They rush off, grinning. Erik frowns. "You really should stop filling their heads with such silly little dreams that may never come true…" I glower slightly. "You're one to talk, _Monsieur Ange_…"

Just then, the girls come back holding two books: Alexandra's Endless Love and Beauty and the Beast. "Beauty and the Beast first!" "Alright, alright!" They climb onto the bed and sit around me.

I read until we get hungry. "Toast." the four of us chorus. I gently shake Tony awake. "You hungry?" I ask. He shakes his head, groaning: "I feel like I'm gonna be sick and my head hurts. Close the blinds?" I nod, kissing his forehead gently.

_Beginnings of a fever, too…_ "Sure. Let me see who else is up, make something to eat and I'll be back with tea and Tylenol for your headache and fever. OK?" He nods weakly as I close the blinds. "I'm wearing warm clothes, but I'm so c-c-cold."

I smile sympathetically, draping my blanket over him and kissing his cheek. He snuggles into it, smiling gratefully. Erik scoffs behind me as I lean down and kiss him tenderly. "Gerry called." Mike says through a yawn.

I turn to face him and jealousy is written all over his face. I pull him close and kiss him. "I'll call him, then." "No need, beautiful. Your grandparents drove me in this morning." I squeal softly, crushing them with hugs before running into Gerry's arms and pecking his cheek.

"My dearest Erik…" I whisper. He chuckles softly and whispers back: "My darling Christine…" "Let me settle Tony; then we can go to the meadow and…practice." "Sounds great…" I make tea and grab Tylenol for Tony.

But when I come back, he's already asleep again. Smiling tenderly, I charm the tea to keep it warm and leave it with the Tylenol on the bedside table. ~In the meadow~ I hear the chorus of "Yes I Do" playing and sing it out.

"Your Southern drawl makes your singing even more beautiful." Gerry says. I smile. "Thanks. You still wanna learn the strings for 'Pieces'?" He nods. "Erik let me borrow his violin." "And I've got my guitar. Let's do this."

~After the lesson~ "That was fun!" I giggle. "So, ready to rehearse the moving scene?" he asks Meg, Christine and I. We nod, grinning. "I'm glad the show is so successful." I say. He smiles. "Me too. OK, so we're standing in front of our beautiful Victorian townhouse. I am holding Christine and 'Melanie' murmurs to 'Christiana'…"

(Melanie = Meg; Christiana = Christine when in character)

Melanie:

Look at how happy they are, Christie. Do you think **we'll** ever have a love as passionate and strong as theirs?

Christiana:

*smiles, rolls eyes* Mel! Always so romantic! But seriously? I don't know, maybe. I don't think there's another man alive who would be willing to sacrifice as much as Papa did for Mama, though.

Melanie:

…Except maybe Uncle Raoul.

Erik:

MELANIE ANN DESTLER! WHAT HAVE I SAID, **REPEATEDLY**, ABOUT REFERRING TO THAT **MAN** AS **UNCLE** IN **MY PRESENCE**?

Melanie:

Je suis desole, Papa…

Erik:

I suppose I can forgive it…**this** time.

Christine: (firmly)

Erik…go take a walk and cool down.

Dominic: (4 year old son with Erik's birthmark)

Maman! Uncle Raoul is here!

(I scoop him up, tickling him and making us both laugh.)

Christine:

Merci beaucoup, mon petit. Raoul, over here! (to Dominic, in firm motherly tone) Did you finish practicing your violin?

Dominic:

*grins brightly* Oui, Maman! I can play Papa's concerto perfectly now, just like Grandpapa would have!

(Tears of memory and pride come to my eyes. Both girls notice and admonish him.)

Mel and Christie: (sternly)

Dominic!

Christine:

*sniffles, wipes eyes while smiling tearfully* No, girls. What have I told you?

Melanie:

Nostalgic tears make a memory all the more wonderful.

Raoul:

Exactly, my dear…

Mel, Christie and Dom:

Uncle Raoul!

(They all rush to hug him. He laughs and hoists Dom onto his hip.)

Raoul:

*kisses my cheek* Christine, you look beautiful. I'm glad to see that the moving is going well. Dominic and Christie are ready for their debut tomorrow night, I hope.

Erik:

*chuckles fondly* I don't doubt it. Christine darling, I have a surprise for you.

Christine:

What is it, Erik my love?

Erik:

Darling, I realized when compiling the performance list that "Song to the Moon" needs a soloist. I told the managers it would be an injustice to have it sung by anyone else.

Christine:

*grinning and running into his arms* Oh, Erik. My darling, thank you!

(I shower his unmasked face with grateful, loving kisses.)

Mover:

You guys are all set.

Christie:

Finally! I wanna see the inside…

"Cut! Nice job, guys. Ana, Gerry, there's a reporter who's dying for an interview." "Gotcha. Let's go." ~After the interview~ "Hey. How you feelin'?" I ask Tony softly. He smiles. "Better. I took the Tylenol about a half-hour ago."

I kiss him full on the lips. "Good boy. You seen my lyric notebook?" He nods. "On the desk in the corner. New song idea?" I nod. "Inspired by a certain prince…" "Your aunt, the duchess of my court is seeking to get you back and marry you off…to my brother, the king."

"What?" "She'll be here to collect you at sunset. Everyone knows…" "Please say you're coming along." "I'll need to act indifferent, but yes." I spend the rest of the day packing gowns, shoes, jewelry and tiaras.

"My darling fiancée along with my insipid little brother." "Damien." we chorus, curtseying and bowing respectively. Out of instinct, I weave my hand into Tony's. Aunt Arielle clears her throat and I let go.

~Palace~ Damien gets a few servants to take me to my chambers. "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to unpack alone…" The servants nod, backing out. I take the note Tony managed to slip into the pocket of my dress and read it, beginning to cry.

My brilliant shining star,

We both know Tony Dinozzo has never been very poetic. But, for someone that embodies perfection in every way as you do, I suppose I can try. No matter our duties to the goddamned court, more specifically your duties to my tyrannical beast of a brother, I love you and always will.

You are my angel, my light, my **life**. You are the brightest…no, the **only** star in my sky and will be from now until the end of time. I've never loved anyone this strongly before, Ana. I doubt I ever will again. Know that when I see you in the palace corridors and act like you are just another lady my brother has managed to "charm", inside I am screaming "I love you" over and over as I take you in my arms and kiss you again and again.

Appearances will deceive everyone, Ana. But we deserve one last goodbye. Meet me in the courtyard after moonrise so that we may share one last dance…and kiss.

Love always, no matter what,

Anthony James Dinozzo

I quickly pen a response and call for a servant. "Take this to the crown prince's chambers right away. It is not to be read by anyone, including yourself. Is that understood?" She nods meekly. "Yes, Your Majesty…"

I hand it to her, smiling kindly. "Call me Ana, dear girl. What is your name?" "…Sophie." "What a pretty name that is. Sophie, please take this note to Prince Anthony straightaway. Don't let a soul see it, especially not the duchess or King Damien."

"OK…" ~Tony's POV~ There's a knock at my chamber door. "Come in." A shy, young, female servant peeks in timidly. I smile, recognizing her immediately. "Sophie, my sweet girl. Come in; what do you have there?"

She smiles sweetly and says: "A note for you from Her Majesty, Queen Ana." I smile back and softly say: "I appreciate it ever so much, dearest. You are excused." She nods, places the note on my desk and leaves.

I walk over, pick it up and unfold it, beginning to read.

My dearest charming prince,

Turns out you can be very poetic if you put your mind to it. Of course I'll meet you in the courtyard after moonrise. But instead of **parting** ways, let's **run** away. Screw our duties, the kingdom and what everyone wants or expects! After the dance and kiss, take my hand and run with me.

I don't care where to or how far, as long as we're together. See you tonight.

Love always, my sweet.

Liana Marie Destler-Jackson

I grin. _She's willing to risk everything…for me!_ "Of course I am…" I turn and there she is. As I take her in my arms, I cup her head and kiss her. "So, will you?" she asks softly. I nod. "Of course. You didn't settle in, did you?"

"No." "Good. Stow a few small suitcases under the bed. We'll run after Damien's asleep." "Great idea!" Footsteps come down the corridor. "Oh, that's him! I have to go; I'll see you tonight! I love you…" she whispers, kissing the shell of my ear.

~Regular POV~ As I walk back to my private chambers, I bump into Damien. "Oh! My apologies, my king…" He smiles in an attempt to be charming, but it fails. "No need to apologize, my dear. Would you like to take a walk with me in the garden before our evening meal in your chambers?"

I smile sweetly. "I would enjoy that very much, my lord." "Good, because there are some people here to see you." "Ana/Mom!" "Michael, Erik, kids!" They rush to hug me. Mike and Erik kiss me. "Come along, Sophie. Show the little ones to their rooms."

"But I'll take my nephew, Dominic. Alright, Sophie?" "Auntie!" "Hello, my sweet little star. Thank you for your help on the show today. Did you have fun with Gerry, Meg and Christine afterward?"

He nods eagerly, grinning. "Uh-huh! We got into a tickle fight, then afte' they took tuns playing Supe'man with me!" I laugh. "Good, I'm glad. Who won the tickle fight?" "Chistine did!" "Good for her! Bet you'll get her next time, though!"

"Yeah!" "Auntie's boy…" I say tenderly, kissing the top of his head. ~In the garden~ He wraps his arms around my neck, hugging me. "I love you, Auntie." he says softly. "I love you, Dom." "A' you still gonna call me that when I'm a g'own-up?"

I giggle, nodding. "Mm-hmm. I'll be calling you that all your life." "I like it." I smile. "Me too." "Ana darling, maybe you should put him down." I sigh exasperatedly.

"Erik, love…I'm fine." "I want Auntie to hold me!" "See?" As we finish circling the garden, Damien says: "Perhaps we should go inside and eat." "I agree." I say. ~My private chambers~ I inhale deeply.

"Roast duck! Delicious…" Damien chuckles. "I know we share it as a favorite, so I had the chefs prepare it." "Wonderful idea, my lord." We eat, sharing small talk lulled by companionable silence. Afterward, a guard knocks on the door.

"Miss Meri is here for you." "Thank you, Richard. Meri, entrez ma petite. What's wrong?" "Papa (Erik) and Meg are arguing again." "About Dustin and Andrew?" (Dustin is her boyfriend and Andrew was going to be her baby's name, but she miscarried.)

"Mm-hmm. He made her cry…" "He WHAT? Are they in your room?" She nods and I rise, putting her on my hip. ~Meri's room~ "Oh, Meg…ERIK, YOU'RE DEAD FOR MAKING HER CRY! Come here, my little doe…" "Erik—said that—Dustin—won't come—back—for—me—and if—he—loved—me, he wouldn't have—knocked—me—up!"

"Shh, calm down. Darling, he doesn't know what we know." "Like what?" "That the sex was consensual. They were **trying** to get pregnant, Erik you

dumb-ass. My poor little sweetie of a sister here just had the misfortune of miscarrying."

Meg lifts her head from my shoulder, sniffling. "Can I stay with you, Erik and Michael tonight? Dustin's due in tomorrow, but…I don't wanna be alone." I smile tenderly, kissing her forehead and nodding.

"Of course. Let me go get something; be right back." I go to my chambers, grab my packed suitcases and come back. "There." I stow them under the bed. "You kids asked Richard to help us, right?"

They nod. "He said he'd be happy to. He also informed Mrs. Dinozzo and she understands." "Funny. She was never so understanding with Jeanne." "Tony, darling!" I run into his arms; he kisses me deeply.

"It's almost moonrise. Shall we go?" "We shall." ~In the courtyard~ Tony and I waltz and it feels like I'm gliding on air. "It doesn't even feel like my feet are touching the ground." "They aren't…now." He picks me up and twirls me, making me giggle.

When the dance is over, he kisses me and I pull myself against him. I deepen the kiss, pulling away to whisper in his ear: "To hell with Damien and my aunt. Make love to me, Tony…" He smirks, crushing me against him and whispering: "To your room, then…"

~My chambers~ As we fumble in, the door slams against the wall. We barely notice as Tony starts taking off my jewelry and dropping slow, sweet, open-mouthed kisses to my now bare neck. "Dear one…" he groans out as I nip and kiss his shoulder.

I smirk. It only lasts a moment, however, as he walks us to the bed and continues his journey until he reaches the edge of my nether-regions. "Do I need to ask?" "Hell, no…" He chuckles, slipping in and working up a rhythm.

"Oh…God, Tony!" I moan, burying my face in his neck to muffle my cries of complete and utter ecstasy. We reach completion together, the name of the other bursting forth passionately. We bask in the afterglow, Tony drifting in and out of sleep while I lay lazy, random kisses along the side of his head.

"My dear prince…" I whisper. ~Later~ "C'mon, all." With my hand clasped in Tony's the whole way, we all run to the docks. "We're goin' to Tortuga early. And Meg, look who's here…" "DUSTIN!" They embrace.

"Ana? We need to see ya below deck." I smile. "On my way, Jack…" I head below and see Noah, Allie, Frank, John and Anne. "Hello, all!" "Tell her what's goin' on, Allie…" Anne says softly. With tears in her eyes, she says: "Mama's disowning me…"

"Oh, Allie…sweetheart." Suddenly, she's asking: "Take me in?" "Of course, honey. Tony, honey…looks like we can head back to Tennessee and make the ranch a two-family on Thursday." "Really, love?"

I grin. "Really…" He returns it, running over and picking me up and spinning us round as he kisses me deeply. "Ana, I love you so much." "Love you too, babes…" "Oi! You two quite done? I need the lass!" Jack calls down.

"No!" He groans. "Fine. If you don't wanna see me…" "Will! No, of course I do!" We hug. "Ana…can I talk to you?" "Sure, Mike." "Tennessee? As much as I would love that, my career's in California…" "Not anymore! Quinn's moving the label's studio to Tennessee. All we'll have to do is record and mail the stuff out twice a month."

"Oh…wow. What about the kids?" "They're excited…a little scared, but excited! Paris thought it was cool that our dream is to live in the country." "Our?" "Tony and I, silly!" "Blue house with white shutters, a swing set in the front yard…"

"…And a big ol' porch that wraps around the entire house where we can drink tea and watch the sun down. Oh! A room overlooking the forest so I can draw and paint!" He chuckles, kissing me lightly. "Of course, and a music room too."

I giggle. "Well, of course!" "Uh…how long you two been plannin' this?" Noah asks. We laugh softly, stealing another quick kiss before answering: "Years…" "I didn't know you had a room where you painted…" Mike says softly.

"When I was younger. Tony says I should quit the music business altogether and paint for a living." Erik scoffs. "Which you said was an absolutely ridiculous idea, I hope." I scowl at him. "On the contrary, I said it was a brilliant idea. I'm calling Mama and Quincy on Thursday."

"Ana…you can't be serious! You're going to let years of training go to waste?" "Of course not! I'll still sing and write music for fun; I just won't be performing professionally anymore, that's all." "Well, I say you do whatever makes you happy." Mike says softly in my ear, kissing my cheek and working his way around to my lips.

"See? Mikey gets it!" "I wouldn't understand it if it came from anyone else." "Ha-ha." "Ana?" "Yes, Will?" "We're making a stop in London. Do you wanna pick up Harry and Draco?" I grin, as does Meri.

"Please, Mama?" "OK. I suppose we can…" I pretend to concede, winking impishly. "It's a full moon tonight. You sure?" Will asks, his voice ringing with concern. I bounce over, kissing his cheek. "I'll be fine…"

~Hogwarts grounds~ "MUM!" "Shane's here…" "C'mon, to Underland. We've got a dance lesson to teach." "Oh, that's right! One sec…there!" I've spelled myself into a red and black dancing dress. "Ready?" I ask.

He nods, smirking. "Excellent choice of colors." he murmurs. I giggle. "Thanks. Head to the ship with your sister, boys. Explain things; we'll be back late." "OK…" ~Underland~ Everyone's dancing in an orderly fashion.

We scoff. "Go put 'I Just Can't Wait To Be King' in so we can bring this party to life!" Shane exclaims. "Already on it!" I assure him. As the song plays, we sing and dance from the depths of our souls. "If I may…"

"Pa-pa! Of course…" "Butterfly Kisses" plays, but it cuts off with "Bless the Broken Road". "If I may, I'd like a dance with my princess…" Mirana smiles as Tarrant scowls. "Prince Tony, of course." We dance.

The song ends. I put on "Always be my Baby: 'Erik's' version", settle myself in his arms and whisper in his ear: "This time…sing to me. Nice and loud, honey." He does and then I change and sing "Last Name", watching with a satisfied smirk as he goes harder and harder while I turn seductive circles around him.

"Mirana, is my room still…mine?" She nods, shooing us out. Tony growls and claims my mouth with his as soon as we're in the hall. "My angelic princess…" he whispers reverently, already beginning to rid me of my suddenly, incredibly bothersome dress.

Eventually, we're in the suite, kissing, nipping, sucking and moaning our completion. He cries my name and I his, both of us smiling languidly as we lay beside one another, bathed comfortably in the afterglow of perfectly made love.

"Guess what?" "Hmm, what?" I ask. "Mirana made me a prince of the White Court again. She offered one of the empty cottages to us…as a home. I mean, it won't be much, but-" I put a finger to his lips.

"I've said this before and I'll say it again: I need so little to make me happy." ~Later~ It's twilight. I'm walking around Marmoreal and run across Chess. "Hello, love. Where are you off to?" "Just walking. I need to clear my head…"

"I understand. Need a companion?" I smile. "Sure." Subconsciously, we start heading in the direction of Tarrant's dwelling on the palace grounds, chatting aimlessly. (Oh, and I made a deal with the Council: if Tarrant and I ever reconnect romantically, my slate is wiped clean. That is, he and Tony will be my only lovers: present and future, unless I request otherwise. All children except Allie, Meri, Harry, Drake, Lilly, Charlie, Jade and the Cullens will no longer be mine.)

I explain this to Chess. He grins impishly. "I'll see what I can do to give him a push in the right direction." I smile and hug him. "Thanks, Chess…" "Go wait at the back of the house, and whip up some tears. 'I love you and missed you' tears."

"Easy." ~Tarrant's POV~ Chess pops in. "Wha'?" "Ana's on the bench outside, crying. She told me she wants to be forgiven and start over." "I really do, Tarrant. I don't know what I was thinking when I let you go, or even if I was thinking at all. I must have temporarily gone mad…"

He walks over, smiling, kissing the crown of my head and taking me in his arms. "You're not mad. You're Ana, my love, my queen of muchness…and my wife." As he returns my ring and necklace, we share a kiss.

"I take it marriages never nullify here, then?" "Not unless we ask, and I didn't." "Good." I zap Tony into the bedroom. "It looks like your ankles are swelling. How long have you been wearing those heels?"

"Most of the day…" Tarrant's eyes are light and full of concern. He kneels down and takes them off before saying, in a whisper that brings his lisp out 100 fold: "Don't move. Alright, love?" I nod as he disappears into the kitchen, returning a few minutes with a small metal tub filled with ice water and a chair.

He puts the tub down on the floor, sits me in the chair and softly says: "Soak your feet, sweet 'art. It'll 'elp." "Thank you, my dear husband." As I finish a few minutes later, I turn and find him asleep on the sofa.

I chuckle softly. "Come on, love. Upstairs." I slip into bed between them and whisper: "My Wonderland princes…" ~Next Morning~ I slip out of bed and move my things in. I choose a pastel pink dress and matching flats and accessories.

Then I leave a note:

My dear Wonderland princes,

Gone for a morning walk. Chess promised to meet up with me; be back shortly.

Love your princess and queen of muchness,

Ana

After that, I head out. "So, how's it feel?" Chess asks. I grin radiantly. "I'm walking on air!" We circle the courtyard. As we do, Bayard comes over. "Letter from your grandfather." I smile. "Thanks."

My dearest blossom,

I'm overjoyed to hear about that accursed "love contract" becoming null and void. Your long-tortured soul can finally find peace, happiness and love. I'll bring the children as soon as I can. With your free time, explore your new half-time home. I love you so much, my flower and I'll see you soon.

Love,

Pa-pa

P.S. Turn around.

I do, and there's Derek. "Derek!" "Ana!" We run into each other's arms, hugging tightly. "Mirana would like us to join her in the garden for breakfast, but she said to wake Hatter and Tony first."

"Alright. Come with me?" He nods. "Of course. C'mon, Chess!" ~Tarrant's dwelling~ We tiptoe up to the bedroom. "Aw! Shall we?" "On three." We bound onto the bed, jolting them both awake. Then Derek and I just look at each other and burst out laughing.

"OK…" "Mirana invited us all for breakfast in the garden. So, up!" ~Garden~ "My goodness, this looks delicious." Chess purrs. Maly scoffs. "Typical; always thinkin' 'bout food…" "So, how do you know our Ana?" Tarrant asks, gazing at Derek critically.

"We've been best friends since childhood. In adolescence, I helped her through a few broken hearts, an alcoholic father and a mother who didn't give a shit." "Thank God he did. This was before I got my immortality and I used to cut."

"…What?" Tony breathes. I nod, rolling up my sleeves and using a few spells to reveal the

long-concealed scars. "My God…" "Hey, don't worry: shadows of horrors I forgot long ago." We finish and my phone rings.

"Mum? Can you come back to Hogwarts? Both Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall are sick." I chuckle. "Sure, Harry love. Poppy can't stand them anymore, I suppose?" "You suppose right. Drake and I are helping Sev, though."

"Alright. I'll be there soon." "We'll come too." Tarrant and Tony chorus. "OK." ~Hogwarts~ "Hello, Ana." "Hi, Sev." "Ada? Did you leabe sobethig here last tibe?" Albus asks. "My college concert DVDs. I completely forgot. Thank you."

"Mm-hmm." "Ana?" "Laurent!" "I heard about your contract…and the conditions. Do you think you and I-" I cut him off with a kiss. "Yes, but I don't want you to have to sneak off to see me. We **have** to tell your family."

"Alright." ~Aiton mansion~ "I don't give two shits what you think! I love her and always will!" Laurent screams at his sister. "Fine. We'll let it go." his father concedes. "Thank you, sir!" "I've told you before, Ana: call me Sam."

We hug. "Take good care of him, you hear?" I laugh softly. "I will." ~Back at Hogwarts~ "All squared away then, Mum?" Draco asks, smiling. I nod. "Perfectly." "Mama?" "What is it, Allie?" "I don't think Noah's feelin' well."

"Go on. We've got a handle on these two." I smile. "Thanks. C'mon Tony, Tarrant." ~The Pearl~ "Ada? ESHOO!" "Bless, Noah; right here." "Thak God. I feel awful…" he moans. "I know, hon." I scoop him up and he buries his face in my neck.

"I'll swim to Tortuga if I have to, but Noah needs a proper place to recover." "Bye." "Come on, let's go to the Kingsleighs'." We knock and Maggie ushers us to the guest rooms. "Anything that I can do to help?"

"No. Thank you, though." I slip Noah's shoes off, change him into lighter clothes and cover him. "Try to sleep. Allie can stay with you, and I'll be in to check on you periodically." "They're getting the dance floor ready outside. Wanna go be the first ones?" Laurent asks.

I nod, grinning. "Let's!" ~Outside~ "I see no harm in letting them have one dance of their own…" "Father, you can't be serious!" Hamish exclaims. "I am." Laurent and I step up and he pulls me close. We waltz without music until I begin to sing.

"You have a beautiful voice." Lord Ascot says. I smile humbly. "Thank you." My phone rings. "Oh, excuse me all. Hello? Hey, Jesse! Ch-yeah, you can. Kay, see ya soon." ~A bit later~ I'm checking on Noah and hear: "Hello?"

"Be right there, Jesse!" We head out to the garden, our hands laced as we chat aimlessly. Eventually, he cracks a really lame joke and we both burst out laughing. "That—was bad, wasn't it?"

"Oh, yeah. One—of—your worst!" "Mama? There's someone here to see you: an Ichabod Crane?" I smile softly. "I'll be right in." "Alright." Before I meet up with Ichabod, I change into a black sparkly tube top, flare bellbottoms and black heels.

"My God. You expect to see the Van Tassels dressed like…that?" "Why not? Damned if I do, damned if I don't." I say, shrugging and lightly tossing my arms around his neck. He chuckles softly, pulling me close and hugging me back.

"It's good to see you, Ana." "You too…Constable Crane." I use his title teasingly; he smiles and pecks my cheek, making me blush. ~At the edge of the forest~ A wolf howls and we hear Brom answer it.

As we come into view and earshot of the gathering, we roll our eyes and Ichabod murmurs in my ear, loud enough for everyone to hear: "He should spend the evening with **them**. They **are** his true kin, after all."

Instead of defending Brom, as I know they all expect me to, I laugh. "Ichabod, you're terrible!" I exclaim, shoving him in the shoulder. He sweeps me into his arms and whispers: "What can I say? You bring out my worst…that's why I'm so fond of you."

He says the last part so quietly, I almost don't hear it. "Ichabod…I'm fond of you, too." The next second, we're kissing and I realize that Laurent is the Raoul of my life, a childhood crush masquerading as love.

We part and he shyly asks: "Well then, I suppose I don't have to launch into that little speech I had planned?" I giggle, cupping his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. "Absolutely not." "In that case, may I have this dance, my dear lady?" he asks as he puts me down and holds out his hand.

I nod, giggling and placing my hand in his. "Of course." He smiles, pulls me close and we begin to sway. ~Brom's POV~ I watch Miss Ana dance with **Crane** and scowl as they whisper sweet nothings to each other.

Occasionally, she'll giggle or he'll chuckle and one will pucker their lips. The other will roll their eyes fondly and kiss them. Eventually, I'm able to look away. That is, until Crane whispers something to Miss Ana that makes her giggle **very** loudly.

All I catch out of it is my name. "Got somethin' to say about me, Crane?" "Just that you belong in a den with the wolves considering your fondness for howling." he says bravely. "On three, ready? One, two, three." Miss Ana says.

Then they both look right at me and howl like wolves before laughing hysterically. "Did you bring your guitar?" he asks after they calm themselves. She grins, nodding and pecking his lips as she goes to get it.

"Anything special you had in mind?" "I Ain't in Checotah Anymore." She sits down, crosses her legs and pulls him down next to her. Then she plays and sings, smiling all the while. Suddenly, a police officer comes in looking for Miss Ana.

"I'm Ana, officer." "Your parents are looking for you. Are you aware of the time?" Ichabod checks my phone. "Midnight? My God! I'm sorry, love." I smile tenderly, shaking my head. "No worries, dearest. C'mon, before they have conniptions."

~Kingsleigh Manor~ "You sent the police for me?" I shout. "Yes. It's midnight, and we were all worried sick; we sent the police!" Daddy exclaims. "Mr. Giry, please. This is my fault. I didn't-" Daddy cuts Ichabod off.

"Could we have a minute with our daughter alone, please?" "I'll be right outside, then." He kisses me shyly and I gently press myself against him, easing him into deepening it. When we part, I giggle, stroke his cheek and softly say: "My shy guy."

He blushes. I smile devilishly and murmur: "That's OK. Our first joining will be that much more fun…" He steps out into the hall. "Laurent's pushover?" Tony sneers. I walk over, cool as a cucumber and slap him.

"Say that ever again, and I break bones. Clear?" He nods nervously. "Don't make us set a curfew for you, young lady." "Jesus Christ…I'm a grown frigging woman, and as long as my children are voluntarily watched over by someone other than myself or my significant others, I'll do what I please as long as I please."

Then, leaving everyone in stunned silence, I turn on my heel and walk out. "Alright, darling?" Ichabod asks softly. "Fine, sweetheart. Let me show you our room." "Alright." ~Our room~ "I had your things moved in." I say softly.

He yawns. "Good, then we can go straight to bed." "My thoughts exactly." We change and climb into bed, cuddling close. Stifling another yawn, he murmurs: "Love you, Ana. Sleep well." "Love you too, Ichabod. See you in the morning."

~Later that night~ I feel Ichabod shivering against me, so I try to get up to close the window. "Mm…no. Cold…" he mumbles, burrowing deeper into me. I whisper what I'm doing in his ear and take his arm off of me gently.

Then I get up, cross to the window and close it without any noise. As I get back into bed, he smiles in his sleep, tenderly places his arm over me again and pulls me close. I turn in his arms, facing him, and bury my face in the crook of his neck.

We sleep undisturbed for the remainder of the night. ~Next Morning, Ichabod's POV~ I wake up with my face buried in someone's shoulder and momentarily wonder why. Then the memories of last evening return to me and I smile.

_Ana…_ I kiss her shoulder lightly, not enough to wake her. Then I curl closer to her, drifting back to sleep. ~Regular POV~ I wake up and find that Ichabod's curled closer to me. I smile and plant a feather-light kiss on his cheek, not enough to wake him.

_He looks so peaceful._ I think as I watch him sleep. A few minutes later, he stirs. "Mm…good morning. Why didn't you wake me?" "I like watching you sleep. You look so peaceful." I explain with a smile. He smiles back, pecks my lips and asks: "We don't have to get up right away, do we?"

I shake my head as I peck his lips in return. "No. We can lie here and cuddle as long as you like." He chuckles, nuzzling his nose with mine and kissing me again. "Good." "I bring out your cutesy side too, I see."

He nods. "Indeed you do." We lie there no longer than ten minutes before my parents barge in and rip the blanket off of us. "Up." I give them a cool stare, snatch the blanket back and say: "Make us." Knowing they can't, they leave.

Then I ask Ichabod: "How's breakfast in bed sound?" He smiles as I get up, pulls me back down and kisses my nose, cheeks and lips. "That would be wonderful." "Good. I'll go get started, then." "I'll miss you."

Giggling and stealing one more kiss, I retort: "I'll miss you more…" ~Downstairs~ Daddy talks to me while I cook. "It's just not natural. You sound like lovesick teenagers with your first crush. I mean, really: 'I'll miss you.' 'I'll miss you more.'…"

I tune him out, humming "Before he Cheats" and moving my hips to the beat. When it's all done, I put it on a tray and take it upstairs. "Mm, looks and smells delicious." "Good. Yours, mine. Let's eat!" About halfway through, he sneezes, or tries to.

"Ah—ah—ah—ha…" I fight a giggle and ask: "Stuck?" He nods. I grab a handkerchief out of the dresser and give it to him before running a finger down the bridge of his nose and kissing it once, twice, three times.

That does it. "AHCHOO, HEHEHSHOO, HAPICHOO!" "My goodness! Bless you thrice!" He sniffles and I can see him mentally crossing his fingers, hoping I won't remember what that means. Unfortunately for him, I do.

"Ichabod…you're not coming down with something, are you?" He tries to deny it, but I remind him: "Remember the last time you fell ill? I had to come all the way out to Sleepy Hollow. You'd tried to hide it and were so bad off, I almost couldn't get you better."

"Because every time you put me to bed, I got up, insisted I was fine and tried to get back to work." "Mm-hmm. Even after your fever got so high, you were delirious and having terrible nightmares when you did sleep."

"When I was delirious, you were always there bathing my face, holding my hand and singing to me." "I sang so your delirium wouldn't make you forget who I was. Plus, it kept you from waking up bathed in cold sweat, screaming."

"So, you don't mind taking care of me?" he asks meekly. I shake my head, laughing lovingly and kissing him. "Of course not, my sweet." "If you're finished, you can take the tray downstairs. HEHCHOO, H'nxxt, HEPISHOO!"

I smile. "Alright, dearest. I'll be right back, then. Blessings." "Thak you." ~Downstairs~ Tarrant sees that I'm still not dressed and raises an eyebrow. "Why aren't you dressed?" I explain. "Oh…" "Don't give me that pout! I'm gonna do this."

After giving him and Tony quick pecks on the lips, I go back upstairs. When I check on Noah, he's cured and making out with Allie. "Must've been a 24-hour bug." he says, shrugging. "Good." "I hope I'b over this soon. I have to go back to Sleepy Hollow for a busidess trip."

He coughs; I sit next to him, rubbing his back. "I'm going to make you some tea to help your stuffiness." "It'll help by throat, too. *cough*" I make it with honey. "There ya go. Breathe in the steam first."

He does, and it sends him into a sneezing fit. Luckily, I grab the teacup and a handkerchief in time. "HAHCHOO, HEHCHOO, ESHOO, AHCHOO, HEPICHOO! Ugh…" "Wipe and blow. Blessings, darling." I say softly, kissing the side of his head lightly.

"Thank you. Can you grab me an extra blanket? I'm chilled." "Indeed I can." I pull one out of the dresser and carefully drape it over him. "Would you like me in there with you as well?" "…Yes, please."

I climb in and pull him close. "That'll warm you right up, guaranteed." "Mm-hmm…" he murmurs sleepily. I giggle, humming "Only Hope" as he drifts off. ~The next day~ Ichabod's feeling much better. "Good, now we can go to Sleepy Hollow for the Van Tassels' party." he says, grinning.

We kiss; Tarrant and Tony roll their eyes and pretend to gag. I glare at them and keep my gaze there as I ask Ichabod: "Just you and I, right?" He pulls me in for another kiss, nodding. "Of course, love! Think of the men's expressions when I walk in with the most beautiful girl in Sleepy Hollow on my arm."

I blush unabashedly at the obvious compliment. "I love you, you know that? No other man I've ever been with complimented me so much." "I don't see why. You're beautiful, smart, talented, loving, funny…"

"Stop it before my blush melts my face!" "No! Learn to love it…" he says as he showers my face with kisses. "If you lovebirds are finished…" Mama and Daddy's stern voices chorus. "Yeah, don't you have a carriage to catch?"

I smirk. "Jealous that I fell for someone shy, Spike?" He scowls. "Maybe…" Ichabod kisses me and whispers: "We'd best change and pack our things." "Right! Wait until you see my dress…women are going to burn with envy and men are going to have to fight the urge to drop at my feet."

As we walk upstairs, he smirks. "Should I be jealous?" We start packing, stealing kisses every so often. ~Spike's POV~ I hear Ana giggle and connect to see. Ichabod's kissing her…again and again.

"C'mon, love…stop or we'll miss the carriage." "Our things are packed with 25 minutes to spare.

Don't—make me—resist you—anymore." She kisses him, moaning like music as his tongue entwines with hers.

He goes to work on her shirt buttons, not even breaking the kiss as he picks her up and walks them backward to the bed. When they land, their lips break for just a second as she reaches down to unzip her skirt.

As she kicks it off, she kisses him fiercely and goes to work on his clothes, covering all the bare skin she uncovers with her lips. They both shed what's left and I leave it be. ~Regular POV~ We join and I'm instantly on a pleasure high.

"Ooh, Ichabod." I moan as he kneads my breasts and takes them into his mouth. He smirks, releasing my breasts and kissing from the base of my neck to my lips. "I suppose—going—undercover to—rescue you—from that—brothel taught—me something."

"I—guess—so." There's a knock at the door. "Ana! Carriage is here!" Noah calls in just as we come. "Be right there!" We dress and walk downstairs. "How long will you be gone?" "A few days." I kiss them both before Ichabod sweeps me up and carries me to the carriage.

"Ahem! Propriety, you two." "Stow it, Brom." Ichabod growls, sitting with me in his lap. I giggle, kiss him and settle my head in the crook of his neck. He smiles tenderly, kisses the top of my head and strokes my hair.

"Ana?" "Yes, darling?" "Was I…alright?" "The minute you touched me, I was flying. Does that tell you anything?" He nods. "A lot, actually." ~Van Tassel home, Ichabod's room~ "Forgive the mess…" "No worries. Do you have someplace I can store my dress where it won't get wrinkled…and you won't see it?"

He chuckles, opening the closet. "Left door inside hook. I'll turn around." "All clear." I say as the door clicks shut. He turns around and pulls me into his arms. "I have to work; you can stay here **if** you promise not to be a distraction."

"One quick kiss, then?" "Yes." He kisses me quickly. I sit in the corner with a book, alternating between reading and watching him work. At about 5:00, there's a knock at the door. "Dinner. Brom is here, so please behave."

"Of course, Mr. and Mrs. Van Tassel." ~Over dinner~ "Well, Mr. Crane, you and Miss Giry seem very fond of each other." Mrs. Van Tassel comments. He nods, smiling. "We are. In fact, I've been fond of her for quite some time."

"Why wait so long to act, then?" "Fear, mostly." "You mean because of what happened with Alexander?" Brom sneers. I gasp, my eyes filling with tears as I run back upstairs. ~Ichabod's POV~ I glare at him.

"You can never just leave well enough alone, can you?" I yell. "Mr. Crane, who on earth is Alexander?" I stumble for an explanation for 15 minutes until Ana's voice drifts from the stairwell. She's been crying hard.

~Regular POV~ "I can explain. Alexander Samuel Bellevue was Arthur Tomas Bellevue's son, the silk merchant. I was working for the Destlers as a general work servant. He saw me hanging wash in the garden one day. He smiled at me and I went weak…"

**~Memory~**

"Miss! Are you alright?" "Yes, fine. Has anyone ever told you that you have an…absolutely stunning smile?" He laughs, his riveting brown eyes sparkling. "Why, thank you. That's something Bellevue men are known for."

"Y-you're a Bellevue?" "Yes. Alexander Samuel Bellevue, but most just call me Alex. Now, if I may ask your name?" "Liana Marie d'Avert, but most just call me Ana. I…work for the Destlers."

**~Pause Memory~**

"We talked, just talked for about three weeks. Then we kissed and the letters began…"

**~Resume Memory~**

"Ooh, she's got another one, girls!" Jeanine exclaims. All the girls giggle and I shush them. "Keep your voices down! You all know that my and Alex's romance is forbidden!" I break the seal and Lana says: "Hang on! Let me close the door!"

She does and they chorus: "Read it aloud!" I laugh. "Alright!"

My passionate red rose,

It was wonderful seeing you in the garden today. Your beauty shined like gold in the sun. Kissing the way we did today, we both realized that we're beginning to harbor far too much desire for one another. Oh, how I long to take you to my bed and shower your body with affection. I only hope that soon I will have that chance.

Love your tender vine,

Alex

**~End Memory~**

"My employer killed him and fired me not long after. He made me watch…" "Oh, darling! I had no idea!" I chuckle. "You weren't supposed to." "Well, I guess we should get ready for the party, then." "Do you still want to go?"

"What, are you mad? Of course I do!" "Alright then. You and Katrina change upstairs." "Can do." We rush up giggling and slam the door. I go to the closet and pull out my black gown, jewelry and heels.

The dress has a medium neckline, hugs all my curves and fans out into a full, silk-edged skirt. Katrina's jaw drops. "Ichabod is going to positively drop dead when he sees you." I wink. "That's the plan. Go ask him if I put my makeup in his bag, please. I can't seem to find it. It's a small black case."

"Sure." ~Katrina's POV~ "Ichabod?" He turns. "Yes, Katrina?" "Ana can't find her makeup. Did it end up in your bag by mistake?" He looks. "Is this it?" He pulls out a small black case. "Yes, thank you." ~Regular POV~

"Thanks." I pull out all black except dark blush and set to work. Then I strip and change, adding the necklace and earrings just as Katrina finishes. "Ready?" She grins. "Yes." ~Ichabod's POV~ "Ahem…"

I turn and instantly can't breathe. Ana is an absolute vision, breathtaking in black. Her eyes are made up smoky and alluring. Her dress hugs all the right places and ends beautifully over her feet. She giggles the way I imagine a nymph would, coming to stand beside me and whispering: "I can assume from your speechlessness that you like it?"

I manage a nod. "Any man with eyes would." She offers her arm. "Shall we?" ~Regular POV~ He smiles, offering his. I take it. "We shall." "We're holding it here." Mr. Van Tassel says, indicating the family's second estate.

"Ready?" I ask Ichabod softly. He nods. "Yes." We walk in and all eyes are on us. I hear men's envious murmurs of: "What's a beauty like her doing with a man like **Crane**?" I smirk. "Listen to Your Heart" begins and I kiss his cheek.

"Ichabod darling, may I have this dance?" "Why of course, Ana my love." We're the only couple dancing, but it doesn't matter to us. He whirls me about the floor; my feet barely touch it. When the song ends, he pulls me close and we kiss.

"Best be careful, Ana. He'll have you in a corner soon." "Booth? Do I even wanna know?" "It's…quite obvious, Ana. You don't belong in a place like…this." Bones says, looking around in distaste. "We're takin' ya home."

"No. I'm staying." I say firmly. "Darling, would you like a drink?" Ichabod asks. I smile sweetly, kissing him. "I'd love one. Small glass of scotch?" "Coming right up." "I'll miss you." He chuckles, nuzzling his nose with mine and kissing my cheek without smudging my blush.

"I'll miss you more." Bones chuckles wryly. "Isn't that a bit juvenile?" "Does it bother you…Temperance?" "Here you go!" "Thank you." I go sit by the fire. Ichabod follows me, sits down first and pulls me into his lap.

I squeal softly. ~Booth's POV~ "Have I told you how absolutely breathtaking you look tonight?" Crane murmurs. She shakes her head. "Not until now. My darling…" She whispers the last part and they kiss.

"Get a room!" someone shouts. This only encourages them. He pulls her closer and she wraps her arms around his neck. "Ichabod?" "Yes, my butterfly?" "I love you." He smiles. "And I you." She gets up, goes behind him and covers his eyes.

"Ana, what…?" "Shh…I wanna show you something. It's a surprise; just let me lead you." She starts leading him outside. "C'mon, Bones. We got followin' to do." "Ana…" Crane says sternly. She just giggles, shaking her head even though he can't see it.

A few feet later, they stop in front of an old barn. "I already told you: I'm not telling. Now if I ask you to wait here and not peek, will you?" "I suppose…" She pulls an old, rusty key from between her breasts and puts it in the lock.

Then she pulls the door open, takes the lock and key, leads him in, closes the door and locks it from the inside. "Damn!" I whisper. ~Ichabod's POV~ I feel Ana take her hands off of my eyes. "One second. Don't open your eyes." she says softly.

Then I hear the flutter of a blanket being lain down and soft repetitions of _whoosh_ as candles are lit. I can sense her standing beside me as she whispers: "OK, now…" I smile. "It's perfect…" She smiles back, taking my hand, turning it over and kissing my palm.

"I'm glad you think so." I gently put my hand under her chin and bring her gaze to mine, looking into her eyes for a moment before lowering my lips to hers. Her kiss tastes sweet, soft, feminine and virtuous and at the same time fiery, rough, passionate and sinful.

"How can a woman have the soft, unassuming beauty of an angel coupled with the passionate, sin-filled gaze and touch of Satan himself? It just doesn't make sense!" I whisper when we part. She chuckles, taking my hands and guiding them to the laces of her dress.

Then she kisses the shell of my ear, tracing it seductively with her tongue before whispering: "It doesn't have to…" Suddenly, I pull her against me, crushing my lips to hers. "Mm…delicious." I growl against her lips as I trace them with my tongue the way she taught me.

She smirks slightly as she opens her mouth, searching for my tongue with hers. "You're learnin' fast…" she whispers. It's my turn to smirk now as I whisper back: "I've got a great teacher." Just as I unlace her dress and it pools at her feet, we hear: "Constable Crane, Miss Ana! The young Miss Van Tassel's vanished!"

I swallow hard and my hands begin to shake, but Ana just smiles sadly. "I take it you know where Katrina's gone?" She nods, kissing me. "I'll be back." ~Regular POV~ I mount the Van Tassels' black mare, Rain and turn to Mr. Van Tassel.

"Baltus, do you still have that dagger?" He nods, taking it out of his belt and handing it to me. Ichabod stutters: "D-d-dagger? Wh-why would you n-n-need th-that?" "I may run into the Hessian while retrieving Katrina. Best be safe. Now, gimme a big kiss."

He helps me dismount, pulls me close and whispers: "Godspeed, Ana. I love you; please…be safe." Then he kisses me and cups his hands under the stirrup to help me mount again. After I do, I whisper: "I love you too, Ichabod. I will, try not to worry."

Then I raise the hood of my gray cloak and gallop into the night, toward the illustrious Western Woods. ~Ichabod's POV~ As Ana rides off, everyone turns somber gazes toward me and I hear murmurs of: "He **should** worry…" and Brom says: "What a stupid woman she is, going to retrieve Katrina from the Western Woods alone. Smart of her not bringing Crane, though. He's such a

lily-livered coward that he'd probably just faint at the first sign of something frightening, like always."

_That's it…_ "Mr. Van Tassel, do you have any other horses?" "Yes, but…you can't be thinking…?" I nod determinedly. "Indeed I am." I mount their gray male, Lightning and follow Ana. ~Regular POV~ I hear someone calling me and lower my hood, turning to face my pursuer.

"Ichabod! What are you thinking?" "I want to show Brom that I'm not a coward. Let me come along." "Alright. Tell me you have a weapon." "Mm. A pistol. But Ana-" I clamp my hand over his mouth. "No! Do not speak my name; he knows me."

He raises an eyebrow, but nods in understanding nonetheless. I uncover his mouth, raise my hood again and take off in full gallop, Ichabod right beside me. "Katrina!" "Dark Angel?" "Yes, darling. It's me."

I dismount Rain and run to hug her. "My stepmother brought the Hessian forth again…for you." She's trembling and I hush her soothingly. "Take Rain and ride back-" "No! I won't leave my new parents."

I smile and kiss the crown of her head. "So brave. Stay back, alright?" She nods. Ichabod helps her get behind him on Lightning. "Promise me something, both of you." "Anything." "When we get to the path ending with the Tree of the Dead, I go it alone. And when I do, no matter how much I beg, plead or call your names, you will **not** come after me. Do you promise?"

They nod. "We do." "Darling?" Ichabod asks softly. "Hmm?" "Do you think you're going to…die?" "Of course not. I just don't want to put you or Katrina in harm's way." "Thank you, Mother." "You're welcome, kitten."

We come to the path. I squeeze their hands and blow them kisses. "Come and get me, Hessian…" I say softly, lowering my hood and readying the dagger. Like witchcraft, he rides up to me, recognition coming to his eyes as we dismount, brandish our weapons and the battle begins.

I'm blocking every attack effortlessly. That is, until he nicks my arm. "Ah! Shit!" ~Ichabod's POV~ I hear my darling cry out but steel myself against it, remembering my promise. But when I see her cradling her now bleeding arm, I almost break it.

"Ichabod, don't you dare! Or I'll let him have me!" That stops me. Suddenly, _shing!_ She's lopped off his head. Then she cleans the blade. As he falls dead, she sits next to the tree and closes her wound.

"That'll leave a mark." she mutters, smiling wryly. "Mother!" Katrina screams, losing her resolve and running to her new mother, tears coursing down her cheeks. "Darling, I'm alright…shh. See why I made you promise?"

~Back at the party~ "Ana? Will you be our Pickety Witch?" Theodore asks shyly. I smile. "Sure. Everyone around me." They blindfold me and I spin around, chanting: "Pickety Witch, Pickety Witch. Who's got a kiss for the Pickety Witch?"

When I stop, I know who it is. "Isaac?" I feel him nod shyly. "Have a kiss then." My lips brush his cheek and he chuckles bashfully. Ichabod joins the circle and when it's his turn, I kiss his lips passionately.

"Alright, you two. Father needs his rest." Ichabod nods, yawning. "Katrina's right. It's late, and I have a presentation in the morning." "Alright. Bye, all. Have a good night." When we get back, Ichabod and Katrina go straight to bed.

I stay up for a half-hour and read. "Mm…Ana, darling?" I lean down and kiss the corner of his mouth. "Of course, you silly man. Go back to sleep." I change and climb in beside him. ~Ichabod's POV: fever nightmare~

I'm watching Ana battle the Horseman again and lose horribly. There's a bloody gash in her cheek and two matching ones in her arms. Every time I try to come to her aid, she shouts: "No, Ichabod! Remember your promise!"

Then, the Horseman takes her and presses his blade into her neck. "Ana! NO…!" I wake up and bolt upright in bed. My vision is hazy, as is my head and I realize as I break into harsh coughs that I feel completely awful.

Ana gently coaxes me down again, speaking soothingly. "Ichabod darling, it's alright. It was a nightmare, most likely brought on by this dreadful fever you have. You were screaming my name. Can you tell me what you dreamt?"

I shake my head, whimpering and burying my face in her neck before beginning to cough again. "Alright, alright. You don't have to." she says gently. I hear Katrina whisper: "Mother, coax him onto his back and into sitting so we can cool him down."

As they gently bathe my face and neck, I whisper to Ana in a small voice: "That dream frightened me, love. I don't want to sleep; it may come again." She gazes at me tenderly and coaxingly says: "Tell me what you dreamt, my sweet. I can't possibly rid you of what's frightening you if you don't."

I nod shakily, reaching for her hand. She takes it. "…You were fighting the Horseman and losing. There were gashes in one of your cheeks and both of your arms. Several times, I attempted to come to your aid but you said: 'No, Ichabod! Remember your promise!' Then, the Horseman took you and pressed his blade into your neck…I shudder to think what horrors my mind would have shown me had I not woken up. But it was strange…you seemed to readily accept defeat. Do I dare ask why?"

She smiles wryly as Katrina lays me down again. Ana settles her head on my shoulder and begins to explain. "I owe Viktor a lot. He spared my life when I wanted nothing more than to die. He helped me through the heartbreak I suffered when I lost Alex. Sometimes I think I was the only person that, when he looked at me, he didn't see just another victim."

"But-but tonight! Y-you killed him!" She shakes her head. "Decoy." Suddenly, there's a knock at the window. I turn and jump 10 feet. Katrina laughs softly. "It's just Viktor, Father. He's playing tricks."

"Oh, is that all?" I say sarcastically. She opens it and "Viktor" jumps in, gently holding what appears to be a necklace. Ana gasps. "My rose charm! Viktor, thank you ever so much!" She bounds up and hugs him tightly, grinning like a fool.

He chuckles softly. "You're quite welcome. Anything for my dearest friend. Now, let me see your neck." She turns her back to him and he lightly ties the ribbon around her neck. As he turns to leave, Katrina softly says: "It's quite a rainstorm. Why not stay here? Besides, I have no doubt you know the story behind Mother's charm."

He smiles. "Indeed I do, considering I'm the one who gave it to her…" "…As a symbol of the bond that had grown between us." Ana finishes. Viktor starts as though it were only yesterday. "Your mother had spent three years in Sleepy Hollow, falling in deeper and deeper love with that Bellevue boy. When he was murdered by her employer by decapitation and she was forced to witness, I don't think she knew whether to be traumatized or heartbroken."

Ana laughs slightly. "I think I was a combination of both." "It seemed like it. Anyway, when she was finally able to explain, I saw red. I'd come to see her as a sister and hated to see her upset. So, the necklace was created. It's a protection charm."

"Ch-charm? L-like m-m-magic?" I stutter. They laugh and nod. "Not **like** magic. It **is** magic." Viktor says, smiling at Ana as a brother would. As we all go to sleep, she whispers to him. "Sleep well, firefly." "You too, free bird."

I grumble enviously; she turns in my arms, kissing me. "Stop and go to sleep. You need rest if you ever expect to get better." She begins to hum and I yawn, my eyelids beginning to droop. "Not fair…" I manage before drifting off.

~Next Morning~ I feel worse than I did last evening. My fever is higher, my head is pounding and I'm so congested, I don't whether to cough or sneeze. "Father, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

I groan. "Absoludely terrible, by dear. Where od earth is your mother? AAHEHCHOO!" She smiles sympathetically, blessing me and handing me a handkerchief before explaining. "She and Viktor left for town just before dawn. She needed a few herbs we didn't have."

"Wait a binute. Thed why id the world did he go with her? She could've bade the trip alode…" "Mother didn't want Lady Van Tassel seeking him out. Also, she'll be bringing quite a bit back, so she needed the extra hand. Now, they won't be back for a short while and she said you should rest. I shall watch over you."

My body is so tired and weak that, despite my desire to argue, I lie back and close my eyes. ~In town, regular POV~ We're riding back and it's turned into a race. "C'mon Viktor, I know Daredevil's got ten times more speed! Gimme your all!"

He does, and I still win. He laughs slightly, trying to catch his breath. "That was fun. Now, I'll take these things inside. You…*pecks my lips*…tie up the horses." "Aye-aye, sir!" Before heading inside, I slip Daredevil some extra sugar.

~Inside~ "We're back…" we singsong. "So, when do we tell him?" Katrina whispers as we work. "About Viktor replacing Tarrant and me changing Viktor back to how he used to look?" She nods. I chuckle. "When he's well again."

"Do need. Ana, what od earth are you thidkig?" Viktor cuts in. "Does it matter? We'd like to try." "Not everything a person does makes sense or has reason, Father. Mother is teaching me that." Katrina says softly, pecking his forehead and jumping back.

"You're burning up! Back to bed with you straightaway." she says sternly. He attempts to protest. "Ichabod Arthur Crane! Would you rather collapse from exhaustion and fever?" I ask. He shakes his head meekly.

"Upstairs, then. I'll be up when everything's finished brewing." "Remember, no pacing!" Katrina warns. "Yes, dear…" She rolls her eyes fondly. "I'd best follow him up. Will you two be alright?" "Fine." We work in easy silence, until I ladle one cauldron's contents into a glass.

"One identity restoration potion, ready for action. Think of the most special memory you have as your old self and…bottoms up." He does, and gags a bit. But it works marvelously. Auburn hair, those striking blue eyes and perfect teeth.

"What was your memory?" I ask as I hug him. "…Meeting you." "But you-" "You brought out the old me." "Oh, Viktor!" "I love you, my free bird." I smile. "And I you, my firefly." Then he kisses me clumsily.

I giggle and guide him through it. "You'll have to excuse my inexperience, love…" "Nothing to worry about. Oh, they're done! Ladle those into glasses for me, would you, darling?" "Of course…" ~Upstairs~

"Alright, then. This one's for fever reduction and this one will make you sleep. Take the fever reducer first. Bottoms up." "Ugh! God, that's awful!" "Yes. But it'll help. Now the sleeping draught…"

He shakes his head stubbornly and I sigh. "Ichabod, stop being such a child! You want to get better, don't you?" He nods, sighing resignedly and reaching for the glass. I smile, kiss his forehead and softly say: "Good man. Lie back…that's it. Now, small sip."

He does as I instructed and is fast asleep soon after. "Mother, you participated in rodeos?" Katrina asks, amazed. "I did, and won every one." "I noticed you rode different horses." "Just one for barrel runs. They frightened Star."

"She writes romantic poetry too." Viktor says. Her eyes light up. "Oh, really? Will you read some to me?" I laugh. "If you'd like. The ledger is red and has my name on it." "In the study?" "Mm-hmm…" "Here."

"That was fast." "This one sounds morbid." "Death of Love. Oh my God…Paralysis. You tell me the flame of our love is long dead. The rose, symbolizing our passionate nights, is long wilted and its petals fall to my hands like tears of blood. I lay down and cry, my will extinguished as your soul is severed from mine…I wrote that years ago."

"It's beautiful…" Katrina breathes. I smile. "Thank you. Now, it's late. Off to bed." "Yes, Mother." "Goodnight, dear. Sweet dreams." She holds her arms open, asking for a hug. I smile, hugging her. "I love you…Mama." "I love you too, my sweet." "Ana, darling. Come lay with me…talk to me. I can't sleep…" Ichabod murmurs, gazing at me pleadingly. "Anything you wish, my love." As I lay beside him, I think to myself: _Well, with Ichabod in this state, tomorrow oughta be fun…_

TBC =)


	5. Changes, Betrayals and Bondings

A New Beginning: Chap 5

~Next Morning~ I'm downstairs cooking breakfast when there's a knock at the door. "Coming!" It's Mr. Killian. He smiles kindly. "Pardon the intrusion, but Thomas wanted to say hello." I smile reassuringly, shaking my head.

"No intrusion. Hello, Thomas. My name's Ana." "…Hi. You rescue animals, right?" Chuckling, I nod. "Your father's told you some stories, then. Yes, I do; why?" "I found a cardinal this morning and I think it has a broken wing."

"Oh, goodness! Can you show me where it is?" "In the woods, under the sycamore tree. She has babies…" "Let me dress and saddle up. Then we'll go and get her." "Thank you, Miss Ana." "You're welcome. Is your wife outside, Mr. Killian? You and yours are more than welcome to join us for breakfast if you'd like before we go."

He smiles. "That'd be wonderful. Beth, come on. Miss Ana's invited us for breakfast." "Eggs, bacon, home fries and toast. Plus something a bit lighter for Ichabod." "Good idea, Mama. He's vomited quite a few times already this morning, I'm afraid."

"Oh, dear…" "Darling, I need you…" Ichabod moans from upstairs. I set the plates out, serve the food and excuse myself. "Coming, my love." I walk up quietly. "Ana, I feel dreadful…" I smile sympathetically.

"I know, my sweet. Katrina will bring up breakfast for you. You are to stay in bed today, you hear?" "Yes, darling. Who's downstairs?" "Mr. Killian, his wife Beth and their son Thomas." I walk over to Viktor, lean down and lay random kisses all over his face.

"Viktor…wakey wakey, sleepyhead." "Mm…no…" "Fine. Your breakfast can go cold, then." He cracks one eye. "Could've mentioned that first…" "Next time I will." I kiss his lips lightly. We go downstairs as Katrina carries Ichabod's breakfast up.

~Over breakfast~ "Mama?" "Yes, Katrina?" "Who's your favorite poet?" Smiling, I answer: "Edgar Allan Poe." Mr. Killian raises an eyebrow. "Someone like you? I wouldn't have guessed…" "Oh? Why on earth not?"

"He's so dark and you're the exact opposite." "Very insightful." "We should hurry. It looks likely to storm." Beth says. "You're right." I change with magic as Ichabod comes down. "Before you yell, Katrina checked me over thoroughly and said it was alright."

I smile and kiss him. "The second you feel weak…" "…Back to bed, I promise." We head out, finding the mother easily. "Got her. Hello, little dear. I know you're hurting. I'll fix you up." I bring her home.

Ichabod shudders. "Stop it now! She won't harm you…" I wrap her wing and cage her. "That way, she can't fly while she's injured. Then after she heals, we'll take her back to the woods. Now Thomas, I have a very important job for you."

"Come by and feed her, right?" "Exactly." "Mama? There's a man by the name of Trent here to see you." "HELLO!" "Oh my God, get your sexy man-lovin' ass over here and hug me right…now." "Sure thing. So, we set a date…"

"Oh. My. God, when?" "Day after your b-day." "Aw, you guys!" "That reminds me, need a lift to Tortuga?" "Love one." "My God…" "Deep breaths, Ichabod. Will!" "Hey, birthday girl! Who gets first dance?"

"You do." "Aw!" everyone else choruses. "Only Hope" begins and we fly across the Pearl's deck. "Gorgeous dress, by the way." "Thanks." Later, after everyone's had a turn, we eat cake. "Mm, double chocolate."

Viktor smiles. "Alright, gift time. I'll go first." Tony says. He sits me down, comes in front of me, takes a red velvet box out of his pocket, takes my hand and gets down. "Ana, it's only been two months, but it feels right to ask this question. I know I kid a lot, but I'm nuts about you. All I want is to make you happy. But first, make me the happiest man on Earth; marry me?"

"Yes, Tony! YES!" He grins, slipping the ring on my finger, sweeping me up and kissing me passionately. "Always have to be the best, don't you?" I ask teasingly. He chuckles, simply pulling me in for another kiss.

"Alright, my turn." Will says. He hands me an earring box. I open it, and inside are the most extraordinary Journey diamond earrings. "Good Lord, Will! Thank you…" "You're welcome. I'm glad you like them…"

"I **love** them." "Our turn!" the kids chorus. I smile as Chip comes over and hands me a photo album. When I open it, it's empty. "It's for new memories, Momma." he explains. I kiss the top of his head as Edward comes over.

"That's why we got you this." I gasp. "A new camera. Thank you so much." I hug them all and when I get to Bella, I whisper: "Welcome to the family…" ~That night~ I have a nightmare about Alex's death.

"Viktor!" "I'm here, sweetheart. What's wrong?" "Nightmare about Alex." "Again? Maybe this will help." He starts to sing "All I Ask of You". I sing too, and am calmer right away. "Thank you…" He kisses my forehead and squeezes my hand.

"You're welcome." ~Next Morning~ After checking on the mama cardinal, I feel a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. "Good morning, my angelic fiancée." "Good morning, my sweet prince. I assume you've woken everyone, then?"

He smirks as Ichabod, Viktor and Katrina come down, yawning and grumbling. "Good morning!" I chirp. "What's so good about it?" Ichabod gripes. Tony kisses the back of my neck and I giggle. "Tony…stop."

"No." "Yes." "So, when can we start trying for our baby boy?" he asks. "How's tonight sound?" "Heavenly." "He just…my God." "Welcome to our world." I pout petulantly. "Trent, Benny. What, no hugs?"

"Oh! We're sorry; here." They wrap me in one big one. "All better!" "How's our visitor, Mama?" Meri asks. I smile, hoisting her onto my lap. "Her wing's on the mend. We'll be setting her free in no time." She kisses my cheek.

"I see Ceddy today!" "Do you now?" She nods excitedly. (She's 11 now and starts Hogwarts in September.) "He's taking me shopping in Diagon Alley!" "Ah, that's why you're bouncing like mad." "Mm-hmm!"

"Well, breakfast first." (A/N: Meri and Cedric are bonded, so Cedric's gonna stay 15 until Meri turns 15.) I go to get her plate. "Wait, let me!" She casts a levitation charm. Then after she sets it in front of herself, she cancels the spell.

"Great job, darling! You'll do marvelously at school." "Indeed she will. Morning, Meri." Harry and Draco chorus, kissing her on the cheek. "Morning, Harry! Morning, Drake!" she says, hugging and kissing them both on the cheek.

"Did she get her letter yet?" I ask Draco. "Yes, Mum. Hedwig went for it." he assures me. "God bless that owl." I breathe, sighing in relief. Trent turns on the radio. "It's Summertime" by Kenny Chesney plays.

We hum along until the chorus, which we sing perfectly in sync. "Screw Bruce Springsteen. Country rules!" They look at me, mock glaring. "Bitch." "Asses." "Touché." We burst out laughing then.

Ichabod cringes. "Is the cursing really necessary?" "Yep!" "Wait 'til I introduce you to my other Tennessee friends, babe. Cursing is all they do." "Pretty much. Our group nickname for her in high school was sexy brunette bitch."

"My dad heard us once, threatened to punch him." Viktor raises an eyebrow. "Really?" I nod. "Yep. Funniest moment of my life." "Wh-what?" Ichabod stutters. I nod. "Yeah, 'cause at the last possible second, I said: 'Daddy, that's my nickname!' He just went: 'Oh…' We ran to my room and laughed hysterically."

"Is this monstrosity what you're planning to wear?" he asks sternly. I nod. Katrina smirks. "Have one in my size?" "Mm-hmm! Come on." "Oh, no! No women of mine will dress like this!" "Yes, we will!" We go upstairs, change and come down.

Viktor looks at me and wolf-whistles. "You look like a heathen." "Oh, come on! Admit it, Ichabod. You're imagining all the ways you could tear this off…" Brom bursts in. "Lady Van Tassel's looking for Viktor!"

"Worse…she's-ah…calling me." "Go, then. Be careful…" "I will." He dons his armor, temporarily changing him back. He pulls me close. "Ah! Mind your teeth…" "Sorry." "'S OK. I don't want bloody lips, that's all."

He pecks my lips gently, minding his teeth. ~Hour and a half later~ I've changed back into my dress. "Brom, come with me. Something must've happened." "Ana, you cannot go out there whilst Viktor is being controlled. It's far too dangerous; use your head, woman!" Ichabod exclaims, angry.

"Well, I'm going with her." Katrina says, glaring at him. "To the barn, then. Let's saddle up Rain and Meadow." I say, already out and jogging toward the barn. "Why not Lightning?" "Meadow's faster." We saddle up, mount and ride off in full gallop.

I call out his name in my head. _Viktor? …Ana? She's got me bleeding badly. I may not make it… The HELL you won't! Alright, where are you? My former—grave._ "Katrina, do you know a shortcut to the Tree of the Dead? Lady Van Tassel left him for dead."

She nods. "This way!" ~Tree of the Dead~ "Viktor/Papa!" "I've—lost—too much—blood." "C'mon, we've gotta get you back." ~Home~ "Ichabod/Father, move!" We get Viktor onto the couch.

"Brom, will you help us with his armor?" "Sure thing." He doesn't change back because of his wound and won't until it heals. As I bandage him, he sighs sadly. "What?" "I'm stuck like this…" "So?" I cup his cheek and whisper: "It doesn't make me love you any less, darling."

Then I kiss him; he yawns against my lips. "Upstairs with you. Mind your side…" "Yes, dear." My phone plays the chorus of "London Bridge". "Hello? Mickey! WE DID? OH, SHIT! THAT'S AMAZING! Um…YES! AAH! YEAH, YEAH, YES! Wait, what? Oh, then I won't. K bye."

"What?" "Nothing." "Ana?" "Yes, Brom?" "What's your favorite song of yours?" I smile. "I'll show you." I pull out my notebooks. "You pick one." "Well, I like 'Lips of an Angel'…" "Benny sings that awesomely."

"I like 'Too Little, Too Late'." Katrina pipes up. "Ooh, that one's fun." "Mama? Can we watch Annie again?" Lilly asks. "Yeah, come on." We both sing "Maybe", making Ichabod and Katrina cry. "Mama?" "Hmm?"

"You know what I think?" "What's that, my dear?" "I think you're Annie, I'm Molly and Jade's Pepper." I laugh softly, nodding. "Sounds about right, I'd say." "'Cause I can throw a real good punch! Right, Auntie?"

I laugh out loud now, sweeping her onto the couch and tickling her. "That's right, sweetie." "Show me." Ichabod says to her. "OK. Gimme your arm, please." He does, and she gives it her all. "Ooh, that hurts…I told ya so!"

I laugh hysterically; Ichabod glares at me. "Glad you find my pain so humorous…" "Not—that. The look—on—your face!" "Show them what you can do!" "Alright. Brom, c'mere." He does and he and I spar, martial arts style.

I win, naturally. "One, two, three. Pin." "Whoa." "Can you teach us?" he and Katrina chorus. "After Viktor heals." ~Later that night~ "Ana, love?" "Yes Viktor, my sweet?" "Will you sing the song you did to call me back the very first time?"

"Of course." I softly sing "I Just Can't Live a Lie". "That's beautiful, darling." Ichabod whispers. I turn over and kiss him. "Darling?" "Hmm?" "When you lived in Tennessee…*yawn*…how old were you when you left home?"

"18." I start humming "Don't Forget to Remember Me". "Sing…" he whispers. (Don't Forget to Remember Me: Carrie Underwood)

Ana:

Eighteen years had come and gone.  
For Mama they flew by,  
But for me they drug on and on.  
We were loadin' up that Chevy,  
Both tryin' not to cry.  
Mama kept on talkin',  
Puttin' off goodbye.  
Then she took my hand and said:  
Baby don't forget:

Before you hit the highway,  
You'd better stop for gas.  
And there's a 50 in the ashtray  
In case you run short on cash.  
Here's a map and here's a Bible  
If you ever lose your way.  
Just one more thing before you leave:  
Don't forget to remember me.

This downtown apartment sure makes me miss home.  
And those bills there on the counter  
Keep tellin' me I'm on my own.  
And just like every Sunday,  
I called Mama up last night.  
And even when it's not,  
I tell her everything's alright.  
Before we hung up I said,  
Hey Mama, don't forget:

To tell my baby sister  
I'll see her in the fall.  
And tell Meemaw that I miss her.  
Yeah, I should give her a call.  
And make sure you tell Daddy  
That I'm still his little girl.  
Yeah, I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be.  
But don't forget to remember me.

Tonight, I find myself kneelin' by the bed to pray.  
I haven't done this in a while,  
So I don't know what to say.  
But Lord, I feel so small sometimes  
In this big ol' place.  
Yeah, I know there's more important things.  
But don't forget to remember me.  
Don't forget to remember me.

When I finish, he's crying. "That's beautiful…" I smile, wiping his tears. "Thank you. Now, sleep. My parents are coming tomorrow." "Oh, God." "It'll be fine." ~Next Morning~ "Ana, will you get the door?" "Yes, Ichabod!"

"Miss Ana." "Reverend Steenwyck! Good morning, do come in. Ichabod, the reverend is here." "I shall be right down!" "What a beautiful dress." "Why thank you, Reverend. I made it myself. Now, would you like some tea?"

"I would, thank you." I smile kindly. "You're quite welcome." I flit about the kitchen, humming "Cry" as I prepare breakfast as well as a little something for Viktor to relieve the pain in his side. "Did you hear about what happened to the Horseman?" he asks, sipping his tea.

"No." I lie. "Really? Well, the former Lady Van Tassel left him for dead in the woods and some poor fool rescued him!" "How did Lady Van Tassel leave him?" I ask, pretending not to know. "Mm…deep blade wound to his left side."

"Ana, you-know-who is at the window!" Ichabod calls down, meaning Daredevil. I chuckle. "Excuse me, Reverend. Coming!" ~Upstairs~ Daredevil's licking Ichabod's cheek. "Oh my goodness! Daredevil…"

I shoo him away from the window. "Thank you." "Mm-hmm." I go back downstairs. "Oh! Thank you, Katrina." "You're welcome. Lucky it didn't burn!" "Very lucky. Good morning, Viktor." "Morning, love. Ah!"

I smile sympathetically. "Your side? Here, drink this. It's something for pain relief." He gulps it down, shuddering. "Since I'm in no condition to ride…" "…I'll take Daredevil out for exercise." "Papa?"

"Yes, Katrina?" "How long have you loved Mama?" He smiles, automatically answering: "From the moment I laid eyes on her." "I'm sorry. Daredevil…isn't he…?" "The Hessian's horse? Yes…" "That makes me the poor fool, Reverend. Ah, there you are, dearest!"

"Hate to greet and run-" "Oh no, you don't Father! Sit, eat." Katrina says sternly. "Dearest…" "No, Katrina's right. Would you mind if I stayed?" "Not at all, Reverend." As we sit down, I close my eyes and hum softly.

"Don't forget to remember me…" Ichabod and I sing together. After breakfast, Ichabod kisses Katrina and I goodbye. "Good luck, darling!" "Ana?" "Yes, Brom?" "Could I stay here? Lady Van Tassel might come for me."

"Sure." "Oh, and Isaac wanted to know if you could show us any places in the city to have a good time. After Viktor heals, of course." "OK." "Mum? Can I take Daredevil out? Please?" Draco begs. "Absolutely not!" Viktor and I chorus, shaking our heads firmly.

He pouts. "Fine…" ~That afternoon~ After lunch, Viktor naps on the couch. It almost physically pains me to go over and wake him, peaceful as he looks. "Viktor…" "Mm…wha'?" "I'm taking Daredevil out. Be back shortly."

"Alright…" I peck his lips and he drifts off again. "Father will be furious." "I know that." I jog to the barn, saddle, untie and mount Daredevil and gallop into the woods. Once in the woods, I slow to a trot. ~Early evening, Ichabod's POV~

I come home after a marvelously successful presentation, but Ana is not home. "Katrina, where is your mother?" "Nowhere worth worrying about, Father." she assures me quickly before asking: "How did your presentation go?"

I give her a stern, fatherly look. "Do not change the subject, young lady. Where. Is. Your. Mother?" "Out riding Daredevil seeing as I'm in no condition to. Ah!" Viktor explains as he clutches his side in pain to accentuate his point.

Katrina brings him a glass of pain relief potion and he smiles gratefully as she kisses his forehead before going to start supper. "She's WHAT?" I yell. "Headed to the barn now." She comes in, smiling apologetically and stinking to high heaven.

"Sorry. Daredevil pooped a lot." "I can smell it." I groan, pulling out my handkerchief and covering my nose and mouth. Viktor just laughs, beckons her over and kisses her, minding those knives he calls teeth.

"Have fun, then?" he asks. She giggles, nodding. "I should shower and change, though. My family will be here soon." "One more kiss. Mwah. Love you." "Love you too, my big, strong warrior…" she coos, making him blush.

Then she bounds upstairs. Just as she finishes brushing her hair, there's a knock at the door. "Got it!" she calls, grinning. She opens the door. A stern, older blonde woman, spirited older man and soft-spoken young blonde girl.

She invites them in and hugs them each in turn. ~Regular POV~ "Mama, Daddy, Meg. I've missed you. This is Viktor and my and Ichabod's daughter Katrina. Of course you know Tony. Where are the kids?"

"Zonked out upstairs. I tired 'em out." I smile, kissing him. "If they're up to it, tomorrow we'll take 'em to the lake. Tie a rope to a tree and let 'em jump in." "Sounds fun." Brom and Katrina chorus.

"It is. We'll take you." we chorus. ~During dinner~ Tony hums my favorite Brad Paisley song: "Water". "So Viktor, how do you know our daughter?" Mama and Daddy chorus. "Well, I met her after her lover was murdered by her employer."

Meg gasps. "Murdered? How?" "Decapitated. I helped her through it and ended up fancying her in the end because she brought out a part of me I thought I'd forgotten." "You sound foreign. Where are you from originally?" Daddy asks abruptly.

"Daddy." "Ana, it's alright. I'm from Germany; I was a Hessian mercenary who came for love of carnage. My trademarks in battle were my horse Daredevil and decapitation." Daddy pales, as does Mama and recognition comes to them both.

"H-Headless H-H-Horseman." I giggle. "Surprise!" "…My God. Ana, what on earth are you thinking?" Mama exclaims. "Ichabod asked me the same thing. Here's the answer: I love Viktor; he deserves a second chance."

"The hell he does! Pack, now." "No." "Fine. Have a nice life!" "Good riddance." ~Later~ "Dearest?" "Hmm?" "I'm sorry about earlier." "Oh, darling. 'S not your fault. My parents are  
close-minded nitwits."

He kisses me. "That's ironic. Two close-minded parents make one open-minded daughter. So, how long?" he asks, indicating himself. "Two and a half weeks." Ichabod groans as does he. "It's not forever. Be glad of that." Katrina reasons, coming over and hugging and kissing them both.

"Where's Papa Tony?" "Right here, Kat. I expect a hug and kiss now." She laughs softly. "Of course." I sit at the piano and play "Way Back Into Love". Imagine my surprise when **Brom** sings the guy part. When we finish, I say: "Well, I'll be damned. One guy that sings it right."

"Meaning?" "This song is meant to mean something. Strike a chord, ya know? You sang it that way." "My father's always said: Van Brunt men don't sing." "Fuck your father. You have one of the purest male voices I've heard in quite some time."

"I do?" "Mm-hmm, and with a little coaching, could be even better." Suddenly, the town officials burst in and grab Viktor. "Gentlemen! What on earth is the meaning of this?" I ask angrily. "Murder. Who else but **him**?" Magistrate Phillipse spits.

"Depends on who's dead." "The former Lady Van Tassel." Dr. Lancaster says somberly. I scoff. "Jesus Christ, could've been anyone! Everyone knows what she did to my love Viktor, gentlemen and wanted her dead because of it. Hell, even **I** wanted that insufferable, black-hearted, demon-spawn of a bitch dead! The way I see it: good riddance and now she can eternally burn in the deepest horror-ridden pits with Satan himself like she deserves."

"Wh-what?" Reverend Steenwyck stammers. I sigh. "Come in and sit down, gentlemen." They do and I explain. "Throughout the entire ordeal that took a few lives which I brought back, Lady Van Tassel was the one controlling Viktor. She told him whose head to sever. She was a greedy demon and I'm damn glad she's dead."

"Ana!" "Oh, stop it, Ichabod! You know it's true! So do they. They're just in denial because they thought so highly of **her**." "That's enough!" Dr. Lancaster yells, grabbing my arm. I throw him off and run to the barn.

"Ana! What are you doing?" Ichabod calls. "The nitwits obviously don't believe me, so I'm going to prove it!" I call back as I lead Daredevil out, already saddled, and mount him. "Did you gentlemen come on horseback?" I ask.

They nod. "Mount your horses and follow me, then." "Into the woods? Never!" "Cowards." "Fine!" "Ana, wait! You'll need this!" Viktor calls, coming out of the house with my black cloak. I change into my black dress with magic and he helps me put it on.

Then I kiss him before remounting Daredevil and raising my hood. "Hah!" Daredevil rides off full gallop. I take them to the windmill. "My God…" they whisper, disbelieving. "I told you." "We apologize profusely, Miss Ana."

I smile. "Apology accepted, gentlemen." About halfway back, I fall. My wrist snaps. "Ah! My wrist!" "Oh, dear. It's broken." Reverend Steenwyck says, scooping me up gently. "We'd best get her to my office." Dr. Lancaster says.

As he casts it, Reverend Steenwyck, who I now know as Timothy sends for Ichabod and Viktor. Ichabod is, of course, worried sick. "Good God, what happened?" Timothy explains. "She fell off of Daredevil."

Ichabod glares at Viktor. "I told you that **beast** was dangerous." "Ichabod, enough! It is **not** Daredevil's fault. I lost my balance, and the force of my fall snapped my wrist." I snap furiously. Viktor smirks.

"She told you." "Although, I could've just done this." I cast a healing charm, and it's as though nothing happened. "Viktor?" "Hmm?" "Do you wanna go somewhere, just me and you?" "Yes." I take him to my secluded swimming hole.

"Truth or Dare: Strip Style. Then, into the water." I murmur, sitting cross-legged in the grass. He goes first. "I dare you to take your shirt off." I do. "Pants." Eventually, we've got nothing on and climb a rock to grab a rope that's tied to a tree.

"On three, OK? One, two-" "Wait a second, on my back." Viktor says. I grin. "I can do that!" "OK, now. One…two…three!" "AH! Damn, that's cold!" I squeal, giggling. We hear someone coming and dive. "Hello? Someone here?"

They leave and we resurface. "It's late. We should go. How was the wedding, by the way?" "Gorgeous. Thanks for askin'." He smiles. "You're welcome." We dress and walk back, soaking wet and freezing. "Shh, everyone's asleep." "Heh—ha—ESHOO!"

"Bless. Come on, I'll make tea and start a fire." As we sit on the loveseat, he sniffles and mock-threateningly says: "If I've caught cold…*mimes head chop*" "Ooh, I'm shaking…" We finish our tea and I douse the fire before we head up to bed.

~Next Morning, Viktor's POV~ I wake up with congestion, a pounding head and an incessant urge to sneeze. I hear Ana in the bathroom, singing. _She must be in the shower…_ Ichabod shudders. "She's singing 'Lithium' again."

"Ah, her tortured side." I murmur, managing a smile. The water stops and she comes in wrapped in a towel, her hair dripping. "Well, good morning. I didn't expect ya'd all be awake yet. What a nice surprise…"

She kisses me first and I get lost in it, accidentally nicking her lip. "Oh, love…" She simply laughs, wiping it on her finger and popping the bloody digit in her mouth. Ichabod gags. She laughs, cleaning and healing her mouth before sauntering over and kissing him too.

"Tony was called in." he informs her. She smirks, whispering: "I know…" before capturing his lips again. I realize that it's Saturday, as does he. "Didn't we have…special plans today?" he asks her. "Involving us and this bed, you mean? Yes…" she drawls flirtatiously.

He growls huskily, unbuttoning his nightshirt as she tosses her towel to the floor. Next thing I know, they're naked, panting and sweating. He plays with her, driving her to the edge and keeping her there. Just watching them, I'm cured.

~A week and a half later, late evening: regular POV~ Ichabod and I have finished our fourth round of lovemaking that night and we're barely fazed. Tony and I are having problems and thinking about ending things.

"Ichabod?" "Yes, my dear?" "I love you." "Tony's home!" Viktor and Kat call up. "What, nothing left warm?" he asks me, leaning down for a kiss. I push him away. "Well, when you didn't call, I figured you weren't coming home…again. You know, Tony, maybe we should end this."

"What? Why?" "Really? Are we gonna go through this **again**? You're never home! Always working or busy. You haven't touched me intimately in almost three weeks! Oh, and not only am **I** being neglected by you, but the kids too! If it weren't for Ichabod, Lilly and Chip would be fatherless and Jade would be without an uncle! Viktor helps me with the older ones, thank God. Do you even try to realize what your ignorant behavior makes them think, or how it makes them feel? …How it makes **me** feel?"

"C'mon baby, you know I love you…I'll shorten my hours, I promise." "Yeah, right! Stop screwing with me, Tony! You and I both know you're lying to save your ass. If you were serious, you'd have done it already!"

I rip the ring off of my finger and thrust into his hand. "I'm done. Find someone else because I can't do it anymore. Goodbye, Tony." He packs and leaves. "Feel better?" Ichabod asks, kissing the top of my head.

I smile, cuddling closer to him. "Much." ~Next Morning, Ichabod's POV~ "Father? I think Mama's sick." Katrina says nervously. "Not in the way you're thinking, love." Ana assures her. She's grinning. "What do you mean, sweetheart?" I ask fearfully.

"I mean, Ichabod my sweet…that I am with child." I grin, running to her, sweeping her up and kissing her firmly. "Wait until Papa hears!" Katrina exclaims excitedly, giving her a congratulatory hug and kiss.

"Hears what?" Viktor asks. Ana spins in his arms and says: "Viktor, darling…I am with child." "Oh love, that's wonderful!" She calls her friends and tells them. ~Regular POV~ "Woo-hoo! Ana!" "I know. Having a good honeymoon?"

"Real good. Does that potion you gave us have a shelf life?" I laugh. "No. Use it when you're completely ready, OK?" "OK, thanks!" "Mm-hmm! Have a great time. I miss you already. Mwah! Bye…" Ichabod raises an eyebrow.

"What did you give them?" he asks. I smirk. "You'd faint if I told you…" "Just tell me. Steady as a rock, I promise." I stand near him just in case. "Male pregnancy potion." "Huh…" Of course, he faints.

I catch him and carry him to the loveseat. "I'm taking Daredevil out early, after breakfast. Would my angel of a lady care to join me?" I giggle. "Indeed she would." "Calla could use some exercise, Mama."

"No. She can ride behind me on Daredevil." Viktor insists. I laugh flirtatiously. "My knight in shining armor." I tease lightly, pecking the corner of his mouth. He blushes. "Let's eat, hmm?" "If you're riding through town, would you mind stopping to see Dr. Lancaster and Beth?"

"Not at all, Ichabod dearest." "Mum! Shut Harry's bloody bird up…please!" I sigh, rolling my eyes. Opening her cage, I let her out. ~After breakfast~ I hug and kiss Ichabod goodbye as Viktor does the same to the kids.

Then, it's my turn. "We won't be gone long. Behave!" I warn sternly. We head to the barn, saddle up Daredevil and head out. "What will they think?" Viktor asks nervously. I squeeze him gently. "Well, the only one who knows is Timothy. So, we'll see…"

We ride into town and hear a collective gasp of surprise and fear. "Miss Ana! Do you realize who you're with?" young Masbath asks. I nod, smiling. "I realize it completely, young Masbath. Where is your father?"

"Inside. Father, Miss Ana is here!" "Hello. So, you're Constable Crane's lady. He's told us all about what a wonderful woman you are." I blush humbly. "Why, thank you. I was just wondering if Dr. Lancaster is in his office."

"He is." "Thank you." "So, Dr. Lancaster's, then to see Beth?" Viktor asks. "Mm-hmm." ~Dr. Lancaster's office~ "Good morning, Ana. What brings you here? No more broken bones, I hope." I laugh softly.

"No, Doctor. I would simply like to confirm whether or not I am with child." "Ah, I see. Have you had any signs?" he asks as he ushers me to sit on the operating table. I nod. "My time of the month is four days late and I had a bout of morning sickness."

"Then I don't see any need for more confirmation from me, my dear." I smile fondly, rolling my eyes. "Ichabod's orders. I swear that man will be the death of me one day." Dr. Lancaster smiles back. "Well, let's have a look, then."

He has me lay back and turns to Viktor. "If you wouldn't mind waiting outside…" He checks me over and says: "Well Miss Ana, you are indeed with child." I grin. "Ichabod will be overjoyed to hear that."

Viktor comes in then, sweeping me up and kissing me. I can taste blood, but I don't care. I get lost in it, kissing him back full force. "I take it you're excited too, then?" I ask, giggling. He nods. ~At Beth's~

"So, Constable's lady. I don't recognize him, though." I smirk. "You wouldn't. Last time you saw him, his head was missing…" She gasps. "Get him out…" "Oh, relax! He's harmless…" "Well…alright. Remember, at about six months in, keep off your feet and horses."

"Mm-hmm." ~Home~ "Well, I've got six months before I'm bedridden." "Alright then." Ichabod gazes at me as if he wants to ask me something, but is afraid of my reaction. "Ana? Is it…natural to be nervous?"

I smile, nod and kiss him. "Perfectly." "Ana?" "Yes, Viktor?" "Why am I not…?" I smirk. "By my request. I prefer you this way…" "Oh, you do? How about now?" He kisses me hard and suddenly I'm hot with all this on.

"Mm…is it getting hot in here? Viktor darling, help me out of this." He unlaces the top of my dress, running his hands up and down my back. I moan sweetly into his mouth, unbuckling his armor as I shimmy out of my slip.

His armor clatters to the floor, revealing a black dress shirt and pants. As my slip falls to the floor and he sets to work on my corset, he carries me to the stairs. He kisses my neck, untying my corset slowly.

"Mm, Viktor. Ich liebe Sie. Wussten Sie das?" I ask softly in German. He smiles and answers: "Ja, ich weiß das. Ich liebe Sie auch ... meine süße deutsche Prinzessin mit meinem ganzen Herzen." Ichabod glances at me, amazed.

My corset falls away as does Viktor's shirt. He carries me into the bedroom as I kiss his shoulder, provoking a moan from him. We fall onto the bed; he kisses me hungrily while undoing his pants and kicking off his signature spurred boots.

I giggle breathlessly. "I've imagined this for years. Mm…ohh, my God! Whatever the hell you're doing, do…not…stop." He smirks, making a glistening trail with his kisses. Shoulders, between breasts, chest, navel and finally my wetness.

He concentrates kisses there for a bit before gently slipping in. I groan loudly, a pleasured groan. "Everything alright up there?" "Yes, Daddy-mm!" I come then, as does he. We lie there, spent. Our bodies glow in the candlelight and he smiles lazily, kissing my cheek.

"Ana. Ich liebe Sie, Liebling. Versprechen Sie mir Sie werden immer mit mir sein..." I turn toward him, concern etched on my face. Kissing the side of his head, I say: "Natürlich ich. Ich gab Ihnen selbst ganz heute Abend, Sie mehr liebend, als irgendwelcher anderen."

I borrow his black shirt and go to face my father downstairs. "Hi, Daddy. What brings you here?" "Business. Terrence is here with me because he missed you. I'm dropping him off." "Can I stay? I brought my stuff."

I smile. "Of course, Terry. C'mon in." I hear Viktor call down, half-asleep and in German: "Wer ist es, am liebsten?" My smile widens as I answer: "Gerade mein Freund Terrence, Schätzchen." "I brought my guitar. Oh, and these…are for you. Happy belated birthday."

I gasp softly. "New scores…oh, Terry!" "Ana?" "Pa-pa!" I rush to hug him and shiver as the cool breeze hits my bare skin. "In with you. So, any definite plans yet?" I laugh, shaking my head. "He hasn't even proposed."

~Ichabod's POV~ I finger the ring box in my trouser pocket, sighing deeply. "I don't know, Katrina. What if she refuses?" "Father, please!" "Alright, here goes everything…" I open a button on my shirt and walk into the open.

"Ichabod! Finally joining the living…" Ana exclaims, rushing over and kissing me, pulling me close. "I know you're quite busy working, but I miss you when you're holed away…" she murmurs, nestling into me.

I hug her, chuckling. "Actually, I was working on this…" I get on one knee and take her hand; she gasps softly. With a tender smile, I say: "Ana, I'll never understand how a beautiful angel like you could fall so hard for someone as clumsy, squeamish, easily embarrassed and easily frightened as me, but you did. I love you, and I want us to be together forever. …Marry me?"

She's started crying. "…Yes. God, Ichabod, yes!" she manages. I slip the silver jade ring onto her finger, grinning like a fool even as she pulls me up, wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me. It's a kiss full of joy, passion, anticipation and love.

"See? I told you…" Katrina says. I chuckle. "Yes, you did." ~Later that night: regular POV~ It's storming terribly as I head up to bed. "I h-h-hate s-s-st-st-storms…" Ichabod stammers in a small voice.

He's shaking like a leaf and Viktor's laughing, enjoying his fear. I glare at him, purposely distancing myself as I climb into bed and take Ichabod into my arms. "Shh, darling. I'm here and I'll protect you…"

"Always?" he asks, his voice still small as he buries his face in my neck for security. I raise his gaze to mine, kissing his nose and nuzzling it with mine. "Always, my brave detective." He sighs contentedly, pecking my lips.

"So, we start planning…" "…In two days time, my dear fiancé." I finish, a grin splitting my face. We settle in each other's arms, the rhythm of the now calm rain lulling us to sleep. ~Early next morning~ I wake early and think of wedding gown designs while holding Ichabod in my arms.

He's smiling peacefully in his sleep and I land a feather-light kiss to the corner of his mouth. He groans softly, his eyes fluttering open. "Good morning, darling…" he murmurs, his voice hazy with sleep.

I giggle loudly, purposely waking Viktor so he'll witness me showering Ichabod's face with kisses. I kiss his lips, chin, jaw-line and neck, all the while saying: "Good morning—my sweet. How—did—you—sleep?"

He smiles, lifting my lips to his and kissing me sweetly. "Very well, and what a wonderful way to wake: kissed by my angel of a fiancée." I lay my head on his chest, sighing dreamily. "You know I love you, right?"

He chuckles. "That's good, because I love you too." "Don't you have work?" Viktor asks, obviously annoyed. "No, I do not. I cleared my day to spend it with this goddess." I sigh lovingly as Ichabod gazes at me, wrinkling his nose, shaking his head and smiling.

(A/N: Like in "The Notebook".) I giggle like a schoolgirl, making Viktor cringe. "I'll be downstairs." "Bye…" "Ana? What would you say to making the bedroom our love nest today? We could spend the entire day up here, doing whatever you like."

"I'd say…sounds wonderful." He smiles. "Good. But first, breakfast by the fire." "Ooh, sounds romantic…" He scoops me up bridal-style and carries me downstairs. "Fruit. That way we can feed each other." I say.

"I'll get that with a little whipped cream. You start the fire…" he says, pulling me in for a kiss. "Mm…kay." I start the fire and put a blanket down. Ichabod turns on my stereo and comes to lie beside me, his head propped up on his elbow.

I smile, scooping some whipped cream onto a raspberry and popping it in his mouth. "Mm…delicious. Oh…your fingers. Here…" He boldly licks them clean. Then he pops a strawberry drowning in whipped cream into my mouth.

I lick his fingers clean too. After breakfast, we lie there, just holding each other. "Ana? Can I confide in you?" I stroke his cheek, nodding. "Of course, anytime." "You've always asked about my mother. …She was murdered by my father when I was seven."

"Oh…sweetheart. That's what your nightmares have been about." He nods, blushing and biting his lip as tears well in his eyes. "Hey, gimme those lips." He does, and I kiss him. "No tears. I hate it when you're sad."

"Thank God I'll always have you to cheer me up." he says, kissing me. I giggle, sighing softly. "Mm-hmm…" "Mama? The boys need help getting to the next town. Could I go?" I smile. "I don't see why not…be careful."

"We will." The three hug us both. Katrina kisses us both, but the boys just kiss me. "Behave out there! No getting into trouble!" Ichabod warns. "We promise…" After they leave, I straddle him, laying sweet, sensual, open-mouthed kisses along his neck and barely exposed chest.

Between the kisses and opening his shirt, I say: "Good. We're—alone. Now—you—can—give in—to me…" Just as I come back and find his lips, my phone rings. "Viktor, press—ignore-please." He doesn't.

"Ana, what is so important that you can't answer when I call?" my uncle yells. "Sorry, been—busy." "Mm…Ana!" "I know. Patience, dearest." We make love. That afternoon, during a very peaceful lunch filled with kisses and lovesick gazes, the Burgomaster calls on us.

We dress and I kiss Viktor goodbye. "Does Devil still need exercise?" I nod. "Mm-hmm." ~New York~ "Ah. So **you're** the reason the Constable is absent as of late…" he says, eyeing me with distaste.

"Funny you could cast that air on your own niece." "Your own **what**?" the attending constables breathe. I smirk. "Mm." "Well, I have business here. Use the storeroom if you like." "Alright, darling. Have fun…"

He chuckles, pulling me close and offering his lips playfully. "Ahem! First…a kiss from my heaven-sent angel." "Of course." We kiss and he sighs against my lips. "I love you…" I giggle my bell-like giggle and whisper: "I love you, my sweet, brave fiancé."

I walk out then, turning in the doorway and blowing him a kiss. He catches and returns it. ~Ichabod's POV~ The Burgomaster sighs. "Of all the women…my niece." "Blame Nana Kasha." Ana says, coming back in and wrapping her arms around me from behind.

I laugh softly. "I thought you'd left…" She smiles, opening my shirt and exposing my shoulder so as to kiss it gently. "I couldn't very well leave my big, strong constable all alone…" she murmurs against my skin.

I chuckle hazily, my eyes half-lidded as I breathe her name. "How do you do that?" I ask. "I know your soft spots, love. Now, lips." I acquiesce instantly. We leave then, Ana bridal-style in my arms.

Ana's convinced her uncle to support us so that I can take leave until after the wedding and baby's birth. "Now we have plenty of time to spend together…" she says, brushing her lips against the crook of my neck.

"So, this is your new plaything, eh Crane?" "Hello, Marcus." "What's your name, love?" "Ana. You must be Marcus Eastman, the man who objectifies women and has slept with every single one in the city."

"Good guess…" he mutters, scowling and stalking off. ~Home, regular POV~ "Mama!" Katrina screams. "Oh my God…" Ichabod and I chorus, running inside. Inside, Lady Van Tassel and my ex-husband Michael are awaiting our return.

"The newly-engaged couple, just in time!" she exclaims, presenting Katrina to us bound. I simply ask: "What do you want?" Mike says: "You. I deserve you, not him! Break things and be mine again…or who knows what could happen to poor, sweet, innocent Katrina."

"…Fine. You win." I pack my things and leave. ~California~ "Go unpack, then." As I come downstairs, I see Viktor shivering outside. "Let him in!" I call to the guards. They do. "Oh, my brave warrior. You're chilled to the bone! Inside."

He doesn't need to be told twice. "Ana, my love? I think I'm ill…" I gaze at him with tender concern, placing my palm against his forehead. "Slight fever…come. Let's get you changed and into bed. Rest will do you good."

I strip him out of his armor and usher him into bed. "Devil's outside…HEHCHOO!" "Bless. I'll take care of him; you just worry about resting." "Ugh…thad I cad do." I throw on a sweatshirt and head outside.

"Hey, Devil. Let's get you somewhere warm, hmm?" I ask him, stroking his neck affectionately and smiling. He neighs appreciatively and I laugh softly. I put him in an empty stall and feed and water him. When I come back in, Mike pulls me against him and nuzzles my neck.

"I missed you. You miss me?" I scoff. "No. The contract is dead. I can finally be with people permanently." "Ada…EHICHOO!" "Coming, Viktor. Bless…" ~Upstairs~ "I deed ad extra blanket…*sniff*"

"No trouble. Here." "Ana? I'm going out!" "Why do I care?" I nurse Viktor tenderly. ~A few hours later~ Viktor's hungry. "You know, I think I know just what I'll make. Irish potato soup. My pa-pa used to make it for me when I was little and sick of chicken noodle."

I head to the kitchen and set to work. When I finish, Viktor says: "Smells delicious." I smile. "Try some." "…Help me?" "Of course." "Ana?" two female voices and one male voice chorus. I gasp happily, recognizing them instantly.

"Maureen, Kathleen, Elliot! Oh no, what's wrong?" "Nothing. Dad has something to tell you." "Olivia and I got into a fight over you. I stuck up for your bindings with the freedom and she said that the only reason you're doing it is so you can have a free excuse to cheat. Then I said: 'Screw you! I love her, and I'm glad she can finally be happy.'"

"Wait, like-" his lips brushing mine cut me off. (A/N: Requested, but I've wanted to do it!) He smiles, nodding. "Don't worry. I spoke to the Council and it's all settled." "Well, then. After Viktor's well again, we can go home."

~Home, Viktor's POV~ We step out of the carriage and I see someone I thought had finally left me in peace: my adopted sister from hell, Evangeline. _Oh, shit…_ She leans against the doorframe, one leg crossed over the other, arms crossed over her chest and a smug smirk on her face.

She waves to me tauntingly, wiggling her fingers. "Hello, dear brother. You seem shocked to see me…" Ana gasps, smiling. "Viktor, my big, brave warrior, you never mentioned that you had a sister!"

She kisses me and I smirk as Eva's jaw drops. Her eyes seem to turn red and she rages at me. "**She** is the woman you romanced? But she's…she's **mortal**." I pull back from Ana's now bloody lips to say: "I am mortal now as well, Eva. So it does not matter. Besides, Ana is half-goddess and witch."

I smirk in satisfaction as she growls low in her throat and childishly stamps her foot while hissing: "If I've told you once, I have told you a thousand times: **don't** call me Eva!" ~Evangeline's POV~ I watch my idiot of a brother sweep the filthy mortal into his arms, still kissing her.

She moans softly and says his name through a whimper. "Viktor…take me upstairs, please." she begs sweetly, her eyes glistening with passionate want and need. I have to fight the urge to be sick as I summon my horse, Daredelva.

"I'd **rather** live in those pits I call home than watch…_this_." I disappear in a cloud of flames. ~Hell~ "Evangeline, is that you?" I hear Alucarde call. I smile sweetly. "Yes, my darling." He steps into the light, holding his arms open for me.

I walk into them, placing my head in the crook of his neck as he completes the embrace. "Where did you go? I missed you." he says, kissing the top of my head. I raise my gaze to his, scoffing and rolling my eyes in disgust.

"I went to call on Viktor." "Ah, your elder brother and one of my few friends. How is he?" I groan exasperatedly. "Don't get me started! He's managed to foolishly romance some disgustingly angelic, perfect mortal by the name of…*gags*…Ana."

"Perhaps we should call on him together." "Yes! You could tell him what a fool he's being. He'll listen to you. You can be very…persuasive." I say, stroking his arm seductively as I lean in and kiss him gently. He chuckles, smirking proudly.

"Indeed I can, my dark angel. We'll leave Hades with Angelica and leave in due time." "Alright." ~Later~ We appear flame-shrouded in front of the puny cottage. "Who's that, love?" Alucarde asks, pointing to another mortal who has Ana nestled against his chest as she opens his shirt and traces petite circles on it with her revoltingly perfect French-tipped finger.

He sighs contentedly, smiling as though he were a lovesick teenaged boy and kissing the top of her head. She giggles girlishly, making me retch. I send a signal so I can listen in. When I do, I run to a bush to vomit.

(This is the conversation.) "Ichabod, my dearest?" "Yes Ana, my goddess?" "Would you help me upstairs? My ankles hurt, and I should sit in bed for a while." He kisses my nose and nods, scooping me into his arms bridal-style.

"Of course. Would you like me to bring you your book?" "Yes, please. *coughs lightly*" _Oh no…_ "Darling?" "When we get upstairs, check me over. I think I've come down with something because of the baby. Don't worry; the worst it could be is a cold with slight fever."

~Back to Evangeline~ Alucarde comes over and holds my beautiful jet-black hair as I heave into the bush. After I finish, we go up to the door and knock, arms linked romantically. A girl who was originally at the piano answers it, playing something my tender shadow seems to recognize.

"Song to the Moon, right? You must be Katrina. Viktor has spoken of your musical prowess, but I never thought I would be fortunate enough to witness it in person. Forgive me, my dear. I am Alucarde, a friend of his."

He takes her hand and kisses it, smiling charmingly. I clear my throat, nudging him discreetly. "Ah yes, and this is his younger sister, Evangeline." "He's upstairs, helping settle my mother. Shall I fetch him?"

He nods, but Viktor is already here. "Katrina, go scribe for your mother. She has poetry and song ideas, but the three of us warned her that if she dares lift a finger, she'll be in severe trouble." Katrina giggles lightly, nodding as she goes over to hug and kiss him.

"Of course, Papa. Although I doubt she'll listen." "You doubt correctly. I spoke to the Council…oh, hello Alucarde." My jaw drops. "You two **know** each other?" "We went to school together. In high school, we dated for three and a half years."

Ana nods. "Mm-hmm!" "You never told me about this." Viktor murmurs, hurt. "I apologize, love. I didn't think it would ever arise. Forgive me?" He nods. "Of course." She kisses him. "Ahem! Forgetting us?" two other voices chorus.

She giggles, shaking her head. "Ichabod, Elliot! Of course not…" I have to admit, I'm slightly envious. She's an absolute angel and I'm absolutely…not. I mean, just by looking at her, I know she's everything I can never be.

She embodies perfection. Me? Everything else. I mean she has beautiful, glowing ivory skin, sea green eyes that seem to see your soul, lips red as rose petals…_bet she's a good kisser_…hourglass curves and legs and assets that I can imagine gain her **plenty** of brownie points with any man who comes near her.

"Ana? Do you think we could call you…Mom?" a teenaged boy asks. She smiles, nodding. "Of course you can call me Mom, Dickie." They hug and he rushes back upstairs, yelling: "Guys, she said yes!" The man known as Elliot puts his arm around her, chuckling softly.

"That was quick…" "Mm-hmm. Hold me?" she asks, guiding him to the couch. He nods, smiling tenderly and placing a gentle kiss on the crown of her head. "'Course. Whatever you want." ~Regular POV~ I nestle into Elliot's arms as Alucarde and Evangeline pull Viktor aside to talk.

"El?" "Hmm?" "How long have you loved me?" "A long time, hon." "Do you remember the time we were partners?" He nods. "Like it was yesterday." "I think there was something between us, even then. You helped me with that one boyfriend I had: Adam."

He chuckles. "I think you're right. That's right; I'd forgotten about that…"

**~Memory, Elliot's POV~**

Ana comes in dressed for fieldwork, but plops down at her desk. "God, what a night!" she sighs, running a hand through her hair. I look at her with that concerned, brotherly look she says I'm so good at and softly ask: "Wanna ditch for coffee and go talk about it?"

"Oh, El. I'd love to, but what would Cap say?" At that moment, Cap comes out of his office and gives her an equally worried, fatherly look, coming over. "Ana, you look stressed. Go with Elliot for a coffee or somethin'; get some air."

"OK, Cap." Just as we reach the door, he calls me back and says: "See if she talks about Adam. There's somethin' about him I just don't like…" I nod. "Sure." We walk to the Starbucks down the street.

Ana gets us a booth while I get the drinks: hot chocolate for her and a black coffee for me. She scoots in so I can sit next to her. I hand her her drink. "OK. What's got the light in your eyes goin' dim?" I ask.

Tears well in her eyes as she rolls up her sleeves, revealing bruises of all kinds. My protectiveness goes into overdrive as I ask: "Did Adam do this?" "Yeah. He came home drunk again around 2:00 a.m. God, El. He was screaming such awful things at me…"

"Like what?" "Dirty whore, slut-ass bitch…things like that." "My God, Ana. Why are you still with him?" "He's threatened more than once that he'll kill me if I try to leave." A few days later, with my help, their relationship's over.

**~End Memory~**

"Mom, what's this?" Maureen and Dickie ask, holding a handwritten scorebook with A+E: The Story of our Love written on the front. I giggle nervously. "Nothing important." "The E's not Dad, is it?" Kath asks.

I sigh, shaking my head. "No, it's not. The E is someone named Erik…" "…Who loves her more than his soul can bear." I gasp. "Erik!" "Ana. I can't stop thinking about you. Can we give us one last try?" I look at Elliot.

He nods. "If ya ever need me, I'm here." ~A few weeks later~ We're headed to the Opera in Paris. Katrina and Viktor are excited, but Ichabod's nervous and scared. (A/N: Katrina doesn't go to school, so…)

"We're going to have to travel through a **what**?" I laugh. "A mirror. The one I traveled through with my angel the night he attempted to seduce me." ~A few hours later, front entrance~ "Ana, Katrina! The four of you, inside. I have to go fetch your prima donna suite's key from the managers and your mother."

"I'll come with you." "If you insist…" he murmurs, smirking. I place my hand in his and begin singing "Phantom of the Opera". He chuckles, joining me. ~Ichabod's POV~ Ana sings as though she were under a spell.

Her eyes shine brightly and I can sense Erik holds a power over her, something passionate, sensual and most of all strong. As they wait for her key at the end of the hall, he pulls her against him, her back to his chest.

As he traces the curves of her body with his black leather glove-clad hands and places her hand on his right cheek, he sings: "Floating, falling, sweet intoxication…touch me, trust me, savor each sensation."

She arches into his touch, her eyes closed. She sighs his name, opening her eyes and turning to face him. She looks at the porcelain mask on the opposite side of his face, asking a question with her eyes.

He smiles, nodding. She removes the mask and tosses it against the opposite wall, giggling in giddy satisfaction as it shatters deafeningly. "When we get home, I'm burning the leather one. The skull mask is being locked away with your Red Death costume. OK?"

"Yes. Ah, here we are." She smiles, turning to us. "Come on, then." ~My suite, regular POV~ Katrina gasps. "Mama, this is breathtaking…" "It is, isn't it?" I ask softly as I let go of Erik's hand, walk over to the full-length mirror and run my hand down it affectionately, a reminiscent smile making its way onto my face.

Erik comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around me. "You know, we'll need to reacquaint ourselves, if you grasp my meaning." I nod, giggling. "Mm-hmm. For now, let's just get home." ~Katrina's POV~ We step through the mirror and Mama vocalizes.

We get to a lake and Erik lifts both Mama and I into a boat. Mama helps Father and Papa in. Then, Erik says: "Raoul's found out you're back; he's ecstatic." She laughs softly. "I don't see why…" ~Regular POV~

"Ana!" "Raoul!" We embrace. "I need to talk to you later. Now, introduce me!" he exclaims. I laugh. "Of course. Ichabod, Viktor, Katrina. This is my little prince, Raoul. Raoul, this is my fiancé Ichabod, my boyfriend Viktor and my and Ichabod's adopted daughter Katrina."

"Pleasure. By the way, Ana, welcome back to the family. Dad repaired your bloodline." "Thank you." "Oh, and one more thing: the gala tonight celebrating your return…go with me? I need a respectable date and…I missed you."

"Oh, Raoul! Of course, meet me at the mirror at 7:30." "I'll bring you flowers to celebrate the glorious triumph I know you'll have." We kiss each other's noses and nuzzle them together. I kiss his cheek.

"I'll act surprised. See you tonight; dress handsome!" "I will." After he leaves, I hear a three-way chorus of "Ahem!" as well as persistent foot tapping. "Oh, come on! You guys would come for the performance and then leave. At least I can trust Raoul to be there unconditionally."

After I finish unpacking, I'm called upstairs. "Well, this is just ideal! What on earth are we going to do?" Jean and Andre chorus. "Gentlemen! What seems to be the problem?" I ask. "Erik's lost his voice! Now who could possibly perform alongside you?"

I look up at Box Five; Erik is smirking triumphantly, knowing that his absence will force me to cancel my plans with Raoul. "Jealous bastard!" I mouth, scowling deeply. "Monsieurs! I could do it!" In Box Three, Raoul winks at me.

I smile, blowing him an appreciative kiss and mouthing: "My savior!" He blushes. It's Erik's turn to scowl as Raoul comes down to sign a contract replacing Erik for the entire season, since that's how long he told the managers he'd be indisposed.

"How's it feel to be beaten at your own game, Erik?" he asks, smirking as he starts to lace his arm through mine. I stop him, wrapping my arms around him from behind and putting my head on his shoulder.

"Andre, would you take our picture? I need a new photo on the vanity in my suite." He smiles. "Of course. I'll make a copy for your new photo album as well." "I'd appreciate that very much. Thanks." ~Later~

As Mama helps me change for Act III of the performance, she notices the new picture of Raoul and I on my vanity. "What's this?" I explain what happened earlier. "Ah. Tread carefully; I don't see this ending well for him."

"Which him?" "Either one." A knock at the door: Raoul. "Ready?" I smile. "One last lace!" I call. I can picture him rolling his eyes and shaking his head, smiling fondly as he calls back: "Hurry up! Now comes a time when perfection must be rushed!"

As I'm imagining his expression, I have to fight the warm, tingling feeling that begins in my stomach. I gasp melodramatically. "Bite your tongue!" He laughs as I open the door. "I'll take you the back way so you don't miss your cue."

I slip my hand into his and could swear I see a blush spread on his face. _I sincerely hope I'm imagining things. If we feel for each other what I think we do, this won't end well for Raoul._ "You alright?" I ask, making sure the level of concern on my face doesn't cross any lines.

It's a battle, but I'm pretty sure I pull it off. "Fine…I think." ~After the performance~ Things at the gala are getting rowdy. "Let's go up to the roof." Raoul suggests softly. "Alright." I agree, nodding.

We take the spiral staircase; our hands clasped securely the whole way up. "If I told you a secret, would you promise not to run?" he asks as we look up at the star-filled sky, still holding hands. "Of course not. Why would I run?"

"OK. Well, when we sang together tonight, I…felt something." _Oh, no…_ "Like a fluttering?" I ask. He nods. "Exactly." "I felt it too…Raoul, I…" "Yes?" "I think I'm falling for you." "…Me too." He kisses my forehead.

"So, does this mean-?" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his lightly. "Wow. I never knew you were such a great kisser." he murmurs, wrapping his arms around me as I begin to shiver from the cold. "Did you leave your shawl downstairs?"

I smile. "I did." He shakes his head. "You foolish woman. Here, take my jacket." He takes off his jacket and places it over my goose-bumped shoulders. ~Evangeline's POV~ I smirk in satisfaction, keeping myself hidden so the new love-rats don't realize I've discovered their secret.

_Wait until I tell my brother; he'll be absolutely devastated! This is too perfect…_ I rush off. ~Regular POV~ "Hmm?" I murmur. "What?" Raoul asks, sharing his warmth as well as his jacket by tightening his hold on me.

"I could've sworn I saw something black…oh, God. Erik! He may have seen us." He hushes me softly. "You're nervous and imagining things, darling. Let's go inside and get you home." "…Alright." ~Home, Evangeline's POV~

Just as I'm coming in, they've finished settling themselves. _Damn! Foiled by the pretty boy and his mistress. Well, my chance will come…_ ~Regular POV~ "Erik, please! It's just for tonight." "No! I will **not** have that de Chagny **vermin** in my house!"

My eyes rage and I slap him hard enough to leave a large bruise on his unmarked cheek. "You jealous, monstrous son of a bitch! Just for that, I'm staying on the couch with him!" I turn to Raoul, smiling apologetically and kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry about that. You'll have to forgive **someone's** brash attitude." "It's OK. I was too busy focusing on your smile." I giggle, kissing his other cheek and blushing profusely. "Oh, you! Flattery will get you everywhere, little prince."

I cup that same cheek; he winces, sucking in a breath. "Jeez, what a shiner." I say softly after moving my hand. He smiles wryly. "Courtesy of Vivian: a punishment for betraying the family to be Erik's temporary replacement and spend time with you…"

"Oh, my little prince. In the bathroom cabinet, there's a little green jar. Will you bring it to me?" "Alright." "Oh, wait…your jacket." He holds his arms out and I put it back on for him. "The performance was wonderful." Ichabod, Katrina and Viktor comment softly.

I smile. "Thank you." "Do you think I could do that someday?" Katrina asks hopefully. "Of course, if you really want to. Although, I won't let you sing Don Juan for a few more years yet." "Why?" Viktor and Ichabod ask.

I smirk mischievously. " Why don't Raoul and I show you?" They exchange nervous glances. Raoul wraps his arms around me from behind. "To the piano, then?" he murmurs in my ear, tickling it with his breath and making me shiver.

Thankfully, Erik doesn't notice. But Evangeline does. ~Evangeline's POV~ _Look at them, they're making me sick! He's running his hands up and down her body and his lips are barely an inch from her neck half the time! _

_And did she just shiver from __**enjoyment**__? Ugh…disgusting._ One sequence in particular catches my attention. To start, he pulls her against him, one arm around her and the other hand on her neck as he sings: "What raging fire shall flood the soul?"

Then he pulls away slightly, trailing the hand that was previously on her neck to her shoulder and sings: "What rich desire unlocks its door?" To finish, he trails both arms down to her hand and takes it in both of his, miming kissing it.

While he does all this, he sings: "What sweet seduction lies before us?" I notice when they finish that Ana goes into the master bedroom and gets a CD. "Viktor, come dance with me." She pulls him close and places her head against his chest.

He smiles down at her and kisses the top of her head. "Ana?" "Yes, Viktor darling?" "Is there something going on between you and Raoul?" "Would you hate me if I said there was?" I drop to my knees and exclaim: "Hallelujah! The truth comes out…"

She turns to me and says: "Oh, so **you're** the one." Viktor shakes his head. "Of course not." ~Regular POV~ "Good, because there may be." "…What?" "Yes, Erik. Please forgive me. I really do hope we can still be friends."

"I would like that." We hug. Raoul smiles. "Get your things. I've got a carriage waiting to take us to De Chagny Manor." I nod. "Alright." I repack our things and we leave. ~De Chagny Manor~ "WHAT?" Vivian and Karen screech.

I smirk. "That's right…and the best part is I can keep my position at the Opera because of Raoul's sacrifice." He laughs softly. "Anything to see that shining smile." He helps us settle in. "Ana? Gerry's here with Anise to take those pictures."

"I'll be right down, Max." ~Downstairs~ "OK, we'll start without you. Time is money and I need it, so we'll start with a stage kiss." I sigh heavily and roll my eyes. "We're right here, Anise. Keep your head on."

"I don't like actresses who give me attitude. Keep it in check if you value your job." "Never said I didn't, but I can't respect someone who doesn't respect me. Gerry, kiss me…" "Excuse me?" Raoul exclaims.

We laugh. "A **stage** kiss. Like this…" He sweeps me up, placing his finger over my lips and kissing it as Anise snaps a picture. "Ahem!" "Oh! Evangeline and Alucarde!" He has his arms around her. She says: "Alucarde, I gained a new power. Watch…"

Her eyes turn red and she looks at Gerry and I. Nothing happens to me, but Gerry falls on the floor in extreme pain. "What are you doing to him?" I shout. She smirks. "That's my new power: intolerable pain."

"How'd you get that…steal it?" "No. I **gained** it." "You must be well-aged, then." She scoffs. "You don't know the half of it." "I could if you'd let me in." Alucarde turns to her. "Perhaps you should…she could be valuable to us."

"You mean to Aro. No, Alucarde! He'll play favorites with her; I know it!" She pouts and I muffle giggles into my hand as I go to stand in front of Gerry. "Let's go test your theory, then. He lives with you in Italy, right?"

Reluctantly, she nods. "Anise, fire me if you have to. I have more pressing matters." ~Italy~ (Picture the Volturi house in New Moon.) "I am quite impressed, Evangeline. She is beautiful. What is your name?" he asks, taking my hand.

(Ana speaks Italian here.) "Ana. I know who you are: Aro, leader of the Volturi. I'm honored to just be in the presence of someone so powerful." Evangeline squeals indignantly as he smiles at me, pleased by my praise.

"See? I was right! Can she go now?" Aro raises a hand, silencing her. "Patience, dearest. I wish to get to know her. Alucarde is right; she could be valuable to us." I take my hand from his, shaking my head.

"My deepest apologies, but I don't feel right aligning myself with those who harm others as you do." Jane scoffs, sticking her nose in the air. "See, Aro? She's soft, just as I knew she would be." I scowl, stalking over and hoisting her up by her neck.

"Would you like to see just how hard I could be?" I growl. She's wise enough to shake her head and I put her down. Aro smirks. "Beauty **and** a fierce spirit: a lethal combination. Are you certain you won't reconsider?"

"I'll make you a wager, Aro. If I fight Evangeline and win, I'll think about it. If she wins, I'll disappear from her life forever and the Volturi are free of me." ~Evangeline's POV~ Aro comes over and looks into my eyes fiercely.

"Ana had better win this fight, or Alucarde will lose his wife. Do we have an understanding?" he whispers. I nod obediently. "Yes, Aro." Suddenly, Ana asks him: "May I choose the battle style?" He nods.

"Please." She smirks. "Egyptian sword fighting." I roll my eyes. "Something I could do in my sleep." She smirks. "We'll see…" (A/N: Picture Anck~su~namun and Nefertiri's battle in The Mummy Returns.)

~Regular POV~ I win. "Well, I suppose you don't have as much skill as you thought." I murmur. I offer my hand and she pushes it away, back flipping her way into standing. "I can get up perfectly fine on my own. Just wait until we battle again…"

"Ooh, I'm so scared. Don't try acting all big and tough to impress me…**Eva**." Suddenly, Aro turns to me and says: "You speak ancient Egyptian…how intriguing." I smile. "Well, we both do. But I spent a few years in Cairo and am a tad more fluent."

"Do you think you could teach me?" he asks. I nod. "Of course. I'm always willing to impart my knowledge on others." My smile becomes a bit flirtatious just to irk Jane and Evangeline. "What was your favorite part about Egypt?"

"The culture…the heat…the men. I met a rather intriguing man. A high priest by the name of Imhotep. He showed me a world I thought I'd never able to see. Then he met Eva." "Were you ever romantically connected?" he asks, intrigued.

"People believe that in a past life, I was his lover, Anck~su~namun, the woman meant to be the Pharaoh's wife. Eva can relay the rest." "OK, one: **don't** call me Eva and two: basically, in a past life, I was the Pharaoh's daughter, Nefertiri. I caught **her** and Imhotep kissing from the balcony. They heard my father coming and he ran off. Then she stabbed him in the back—literally, and he sliced him in half. I jumped off the balcony."

"Well, that's quite a story." says Aro. "Now you know why I hate her so much!" Eva exclaims furiously. "It's a shame Imhotep isn't still alive." I muse softly. "Actually, he is. I am bonded to him, Alucarde and Aro." she says.

"Triple-bonded, just like me." "Interesting…" she muses sarcastically. I chuckle. "We have more in common than that. Trust me…" "Ana, your friend is in the garden by the pond: Terrence." I look out the window and see him with his feet in the water.

He looks over and smiles, waving. I wave back, giggling. "What is so funny?" Aro asks. I shake my head. "Nothing." I change and head outside. "Hey, there's my stunning Southern violet!" he exclaims as we hug.

"Let's take a walk." I suggest, offering my hand. He takes it and we do just that, chatting softly. Eventually, he says: "My mama's teasing ya'll, thinks you're gettin' too big for your britches." "Oh! Does she, now?" I manage between laughs.

"Uh-huh!" "Well, you tell her that my britches still fit just fine." "Ana! Your fiancé wants you home!" "Alright, Aro! Come with me?" I ask Terry. He nods. "'Course. I recorded that Nickelback concert you couldn't make. Wanna watch it?"

"Yes!" ~Manor~ "Upstairs, then?" "Mm-hmm! EEP, I'm bouncing!" We settle ourselves in the master suite. The finale song is "If Everyone Cared". Then Terry pulls out his "American Saturday Night" CD. "Wanna?"

I nod. "Put it in!" We sing along to every song. Then I go grab my "Lips of an Angel" backing track. He sings and we dance together. He asks: "Will you sing BHC now?" "Sure. Ya know, I still have that album of Frankie's totaled car."

"Cool." I sing and then say: "Mm-hmm. Be right back; I'm gonna go change into something more comfortable." As I'm changing, I'm called downstairs. "What is it, Raoul?" "Three individuals asking specifically for you: a Ms. Rose Dewitt Bukater, (sp?) a Mr. Jack Dawson and a Mr. Caledon (sp?) Hockley."

I smile. "Thank you." I kiss him. He kisses back for a bit before pushing me toward the door. "Answer it." "Yes, dear." I open the door and Rose falls into my arms, crying. "Oh, Rose…they didn't survive, did they?" I ask, referring to her parents.

She shakes her head against my chest, her sobs intensifying. "Could—Jack and—I—stay—here?" I nod, kissing the crown of her head. "Of course, as long as you'd like. Shh…come inside." I usher the three of them in and Cal eyes the house critically.

"Hmm, adequate." I glare at him as I sit with Rose on the couch, gathering her in my arms and rocking and hushing her tenderly as she cries. "Shh…it's alright, Rose. Everything's going to be alright. I'm here…"

"I'm soaking—your—nightgown." "Don't you worry about that one bit, you hear? You just let it out; cry as much as you need to. A tear-soaked nightgown is easily fixed." "Thank you—for—being here—for—me." she manages, eyes welling again.

I smile softly, kissing the top of her head. "Of course, love. Anytime." She cries for another 15 minutes before raising her tear-soaked gaze to my dry-eyed one. "If it's alright, could I consider you my mother?"

"When you're ready." "Alright." "I guess that makes you my future mother-in-law." Jack says softly. I laugh. "I guess it does." "Mama, Papa wants you to come to bed. It's late." "Katrina, tell him I'll be up soon. Alright?"

"Yes." "Ana?" "Yes, Jack?" "Fabrizio didn't survive, either." "Oh, Jack…" "My best friend…" he whispers brokenly. I hug him. "He was a good man. Brave, smart, handsome and he kicked serious ass in poker." I recall, giggling as Jack manages a slight laugh.

"Ana! Upstairs, now. Since you won't listen to Viktor, you had best listen to me." Ichabod says sternly. I roll my eyes, pulling away from Jack's hug and kissing his cheek. "Fabri would want you to remember him fondly. Whenever you feel melancholy thinking of him, focus on all the good times, hmm?"

He nods, sniffling and wiping his eyes. "I promise I will. Thanks, Ana." "Mm-hmm. Now, we should all get to bed. So, let's get you two upstairs for the night." "Right. I shall see myself out, then." Cal says.

"Have a good night, Cal." I say politely. He nods. "You as well, Ana." ~Later, 2:30 AM~ "ANA!" Jack and Rose scream, waking all four of us. Ichabod and Raoul groan, tossing their arms over their eyes. "That's the third time tonight…" they grouse.

I roll my eyes as they take their other arms off of me so I can go comfort them again. I head down the hall to their room and lie down in between them, pulling them close as they put their heads on my shoulders, trembling.

I start to sing. (My Heart Will Go On: Celine Dion)

Ana:

Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.  
Far across the distance and spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on.

Chorus:

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you open the door.  
You're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on.

Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime.  
And never let go 'til we're gone.  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life, we'll always go on.

Chorus

You're here, there's nothing I fear.  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on.

They're snuggled close to me by the time I finish, both sound asleep. I sigh, smiling fondly and shaking my head slightly. _Doesn't look like I'm going back to my own room again tonight…_ ~Next Morning~ Jack and Rose wake up and smile sheepishly at me, blushing. "Sorry…again." I laugh softly, giving them an accepting smile. "It's no trouble. Anytime you need me, I'm here." "At the expense of **our** good night's sleep." Viktor, Ichabod and Raoul gripe.

I send them dagger eyes before kissing Jack and Rose's foreheads. "Thanks again, Ana. Need any help with breakfast?" they ask. I smile. "I'd love some." The three of us head downstairs together. "Eggs, bacon and potatoes. Nice and simple." I muse, smiling as Terry comes down with a sleepy smile and slight bed-head.

"Mornin'…" he murmurs, coming over and kissing the top of my head in a brotherly way. "Mornin', sweetie. Hungry?" He grins. "Starvin'. You put coffee on yet?" "'S brewin' now. OK?"  
"Mm-hmm…" "Here we go. Black for Terry, cream for me."

"I'll get plates." "Thanks, love." "Did you ever tell Jack and Rose about our first rodeo together?" "No, I didn't. Let's see…" ~A few minutes later, Raoul's POV~ I hear Ana's snorting laughter and roll my eyes.

_Maybe Evangeline will show up and save me from embarrassment…_ Suddenly, I hear her voice. "Hello, dearies! Did you miss me?" _Thank God!_ Ana groans and rolls her eyes. "Hello, Evangeline. Where's Alucarde?" she asks.

"He's at home in his study. Official business." "Ah, I see." "Ya know, I have two passes to The Night Parade for tonight. Ana, feel like a town night?" "Sorry. Day's booked; I have previously made plans, I'm afraid."

"Which consist of what, exactly?" Ichabod and Raoul chorus warily. "Case help, then back to his place for beer, pizza and a sap flick." "McGee then?" Viktor asks. "Mm-hmm. Breakfast's on the stove, keeping warm."

I change and pop out. ~NCIS~ "Nice skirt." Tim murmurs, giving me a seductive once-over. "Why, Timmy. I do believe I'm blushing under that ever-so-intense gaze of yours." He comes over, growling playfully as he wraps his arms around me from behind and kisses my cheek, nuzzling his nose in my neck.

"I can't help it. You're so beautiful…" I crane my neck and smile as his lips slowly lower to meet mine. (Yes, I've been seeing Tim in secret for a few days now. Tony and Gibbs both hate me for it.) "My place after work?" he asks before kissing me again.

"Mm…mm-hmm. Now, work." "That'll be a bit difficult, considering the view I've got right now." "Watch it, McGee. I'll make her put the suit jacket back on." Gibbs growls warningly as he stalks past us.

"Oh, that reminds me…caramel macchiato. I remembered they're your favorite, Timmy." "Ah, isn't she an angel?" "Oh, stop!" I perch myself on the edge of his desk and hand it to him, stealing a soft, sweet kiss as I do.

"Professionalism, probies." Tony warns. I pull back from Tim, but stay where I am. "I pulled that file you wanted, Agent Gibbs." I say. "Right. Thank you, Ms. Crane." "So, Ichabod finally proposed. Congratulations." Kate says, smiling.

"That's not all. She's pregnant…with twins." Tim chimes in. I nod, grinning. "Fraternal. We're naming them Amelia Evelyn and Andrew Edward." "Why is it that, with you, only the shy ones get lucky? You personality racist against everyone else?" Tony murmurs.

I gasp softly; tears welling in my eyes as I run to the elevator and pull the emergency stop lever so I can sit down and cry. ~Fornell's POV~ I see Ana running off out of the corner of my eye. "Agent Todd! Is Ana alright?"

She glares at Agent Dinozzo. "Ask him." "Agent Dinozzo! Explain." He grudgingly reveals what he said. I give him a look that could kill before Miss Sciuto says: "She's in the elevator, crying." I nod a thank-you before jogging off in that direction.

"Ana? It's Toby. I'm comin' in." She flicks the emergency stop lever so I can. I stop the elevator again and sit down next to her. "Hi." "Hi. I can't believe Dinozzo said that to you." She laughs wryly. "I can. He's been a bastard to me ever since I broke off our engagement and started dating Tim."

"McGee?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "Yes. Is that so unbelievable?" "No. Of course not." "Good." "Ana? You OK in there?" McGee calls softly. ~Regular POV~ "Yeah, Tim. I'm fine." ~5:00~ "So, my place?" Tim asks.

I nod. "Sounds perfect. I've gotta be home by 11:00." "The Council's still not giving you permission?" I shake my head, pouting. "Not yet. Soon, I hope." We drive to his apartment. "Make yourself at home. I'll go change and order pizza. Extra cheese, half-sausage, half-pepperoni. Right?"

I nod. "Right. But first…c'mere." I give him a come-hither look and when he does come, I pull him into my lap and kiss him. "Mm…what was that for?" he asks breathlessly when I pull away. "Consider it a thank-you for chewing out Tony and Gibbs today."

"Well then…**this** is your 'you're welcome'. He shifts our position so I'm lying back against the couch and kisses me passionately. Surprised by the vigor of the kiss, I tense momentarily. Then I relax, wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back fully, sighing: "Oh…Timmy."

"After I change and order the pizza, we'll have a half-hour. You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" he asks as he kisses my neck. I giggle coyly. "I think I might be. Go on and do what ya gotta do. I'll stay here and…make myself sexy."

"Your change of clothes is in my closet. I'll go get it." "Thanks. It's still in the bag, right?" "Yes. As much as I wanted to break my promise and look, I didn't." "Good boy." He brings the paper bag out to me before leaving me to my own devices.

In the bag is a skimpy black nightgown and black lace panties. I put these on and let my hair out of the bun I put it in this morning slowly, shaking it out and fluffing it for a good minute and a half. Just as I zap the bag back into his closet and sit down, he comes back.

"Pizza place said about—holy cow. You look…sexy as hell." Giggling seductively, I pull him down next to me and whisper in his ear: "That was the idea…" Just as we lean in, there's a knock at the door. I peek outside with my mind's eye and my first thought is: _Oh, crap…_

"Who is it?" Tim asks nervously. "Give ya four guesses." I murmur as a hint. "Ah, damn. Ichabod, Viktor, Raoul and…Evangeline." "Yes, yes, yes and…**yes**!" "Damn it, you better change." "No. The sooner, the better. We can't hide this forever, can we?"

"…You're right. Let 'em in." I do, and the first thing out of Evangeline's mouth is: "Oh, so **he's** the one you've been sneaking around with! A bit of a geek, isn't he?" I glare slightly. "Well, that's opinion, isn't it?"

"Explain, now." the guys growl warningly. "You'd better sit down. Wow, where do I begin? I was helping them with a case. Tim found out about my and Tony's recently broken engagement; he said he needed help with something personal. We helped each other and it somehow turned into…this."

"Ana…c'mon." "What? You can't sweep me up and kiss me like you usually do?" I ask, mock pouting. He smirks. "Oh, I'm sorry. Here…" He does just that and I squeal, wrapping my arms around his neck as his lips muffle my non-verbal exclamations of joy.

Evangeline gags. "See, brother? I told you they were disgusting." As Tim carries me to his bedroom, he pulls the straps of my nightgown off my shoulders and covers my shoulders with kisses. As I unbutton his shirt, I breathe: "Just toss it over my head…"

He shakes his head. "I wanna enjoy it…" He captures my lips again as he lays us on the bed. My nightgown comes off at my feet. My thumbs hook into his pants as he wriggles out of his shirt. "Tonight…we become one once again." Tim whispers in my ear, kissing the shell.

In one swift motion, off come my panties and his pants. "You ready?" "Let's rock and roll, babe…" He enters me; I arch and dig my nails into his back. "Hurt?" he asks concernedly. I shake my head. "Feels good…"

After 15 minutes, we've both released. For the first time, Tim softly says: "I love you, Ana…" I grin. "Love you too, Tim…" We kiss gently before my phone rings. "Hello? Chase, you sound terrible! Sure, I'll be there ASAP."

"Your doctor friend?" "Mm-hmm. One of 'em, anyway." "Nurse duty?" Tim asks, pouting. I giggle, nodding. "You'll survive. Work on your book…" "I'll be idealess without my beautiful muse…" "Nice try…"

I change and head out. ~Chase's place~ "Ada! Thak God!" I laugh softly. "Bed. I'll be right up." "Alright…AACHOO!" "Bless. You take anything?" "Motrin and decongestant." "Good." ~A few minutes later~ I walk up and find Chase sound asleep.

_Too sweet…_ "Ada? If you've got somewhere to be…" he murmurs, his eyes fluttering open as he senses my presence. "I do. Thanks…I left soup in the fridge." "Thank you." "Mm-hmm…" ~Home, de Chagny Manor~

"Ana!" "Oh my God! What are you showin' them, Kat?" I ask my cousin. "Cheerleading stuff…" "Oh, God." "Is-" Suddenly, Cal bursts in with Mr. and Mrs. Bukater, smirking evilly. "Where is she…?" "Mother, is this you?" Rose asks me.

"Yeah, Mom! Cowboy boots!" Jack exclaims. I laugh out loud. "Backwoods girl!" "Yep! Ain't it nasty?" I ask Ruth, who is gazing at me with absolute disgust. "Come, Rose. We shall leave here." "No. Ana is my mother now."

"Ana, darling? I've got the worst neck-ache. Would you…?" "Of course, Raoul. Come sit." He does, opening his shirt. "Where's it hurt, honey?" "Right there…" he groans as I massage the areas where his neck meets his shoulders.

"Mm…thanks." I giggle. "No trouble, love. Would you mind if I took Jack and Rose with me this time?" "To see Alex, you mean? I suppose…you're going to tell Tim soon, right?" I sigh, grinning giddily and nodding.

"Yes. Thank you! Come on, take my hands." I press my necklace and transport them with me to the meadow that my dear Alex and I have kept frozen in time. "Alex?" "Oh, Ana! Thank the Lord! I thought you weren't coming tonight…"

"Shush, my darling. I've told you that no matter what; I will **always** come back to you. You're my heart, Alex. I am yours; we beat for each other…for eternity." "Oh, how touching…" Cal sneers.

Alex ignores him, weaving a bright red poppy into my hair as he places his lips on mine. I kiss back, beginning to cry. "What?" "The Council…" He smiles. "They're setting me free…tonight. Probably sparing Tim the agony as we speak."

"Oh, Alex!" I exclaim, leaping into his arms and kissing him passionately. "Together forever…after all these years." he murmurs, lightly touching _la cœur de la mer_ clasped securely around my neck. "That night was horrible…"

"Where's yours?" I ask, changing the subject. "Where it's always been; just uncloak it." I do, my eyes sparkling as I grin up at him. "Two hearts, one beat: forever and always." We kiss and he glows. "My link…"

"Let's go." ~Home~ "So, **this** is Alex." Katrina says, smirking. Ruth notices our necks and gasps. "…Where did you get these?" she asks breathlessly. "They're mine. I had them made with what little money I had left before I boarded _Titanic_ because I knew I would meet my soul mate. Lo and behold, here she is!" Alex explains, ending by kissing me.

"Come sit with me, love." He nods. "Of course." As we sit, holding each other and quietly reminiscing on our whirlwind romance, I realize just how much we've missed each other. "Know what my favorite memory is?" he asks, smirking.

"What?" "Outrunning Lionel and making love in that car in the cargo hold…" "Oh! How could I forget…?"

**~Memory~**

"Where to, miss?" Alex asks. I smirk mischievously and whisper in his ear: "To the stars…" before pulling him into the actual car with me. He looks down at me, his brown eyes seeing my trapped, scarred and broken soul.

Realizing what I want, he asks: "Are you sure?" with his eyes. In response, I wrap his arms around me and whisper: "Put your hands on me, Alex…" Suddenly, he's kissing me and the rough, calloused hands of a farm-boy which had drawn me lying on a loveseat with nothing on but a gaudy necklace mere hours ago are showing me the definition of real love.

When we release, I cry his name and he mine. I gaze up at him, concerned. "You're trembling…" He manages a shaky smile, kissing my forehead. "Don't worry about me; I'll be fine." We hear people coming, dress like lightning and bolt.

**~End Memory~**

"So, what you told me was a lie!" Viktor yells, fixing me with a blazing stare. "Not necessarily. It was a past life. I was a poor young man who won the _Titanic_ ticket in a **very** lucky game of poker…" "…And I was a rich young woman who hated her first-class life and was engaged to marry another because when my father died, he left my mother and I in irreversible debt."

"What was the other's name, Mama?" Katrina asks, intrigued. I laugh softly and indicate for her to sit with us. Ichabod scoffs. "…Filling her with that romantic nonsense…silly little thoughts and dreams that could never possibly come true." he mutters.

I ignore him. "Samuel Thompson. Fellow first-class, obviously. But…he didn't love me. He was only interested in the recognition that came with marrying a Danbury." "It was funny, though. The first time I saw her, my friend Trevor noticed me transfixed and said: "Buddy, you're more likely to have angels fly outta yer ass than be able to get close to the likes o' her."

"Yet, here we are. Somehow…" "Somehow." We kiss and I hear: "UNCLE ALEX!" "Dom! How are ya, buddy?" He sweeps my four-year-old sweetie of a nephew up, hugs him and kisses his cheek. "I missed you."

"Missed you too, pal." "OK, I'm gonna cry now." I say jokingly. Alex passes him to me. "Hi, Auntie…" he greets me softly, smiling. I kiss the crown of his head. "Hi, my sweet little star. Did you miss **me**?" He giggles, nodding and throwing his arms around my neck.

"Cou'se I did!" Suddenly, Alex has me put Dom down, pulls me into his arms and starts to sing. "Come, Josephine, in my flying machine…" Grinning, I join him as I take his hands in mine. "…And it's up she goes! Up she goes! Balance yourself like a bird on a beam. Up! Up, a little bit higher! Oh! My! The moon is on fire!"

He kisses me before we both laugh. "A heartfelt reunion…how sentimental." "Watch it, Boss. You know she can kick your butt." "Hades, what is this about?" "Your angel found out about lover boy here."

_Oh, boy…_ "On my way." ~Olympus~ "Wait a second: bridal-style." "OK." Alex picks me up and we walk in, me in his arms. "What's **he** doing here?" Erik asks, glaring murderously at Alex. Calmly, I say: "He couldn't bear to leave me…my tender vine."

We share a lovesick smile and his lips graze mine lightly. "His love will impede your performance quality." "It will not! Yours didn't…" Nadir smirks. "I do believe you've been had, Erik." "Quiet, daroga!"

"Ana!" "Meg, ma bichette. What is it?" "I convinced Mama and Daddy to give Viktor another chance!" "Marguerite Sarah-Anne Giry, you are an angel!" "Oh, Ana…come here." Alex says after I've finished crushing my little sister.

I do, and he takes my hand. Getting down on one knee and pulling a matching blue diamond ring out of his pocket, he says: "Liana Marie Giry, I've waited far too long to ask this: marry me?" I grin, nodding frantically.

"Yes, Alex! YES!" He sweeps me up, kissing me passionately. We leave. ~Home, late evening~ "But, Ana!" Ichabod exclaims. "No buts. We push our date back to March 3rd, so Alex and I can get married on Christmas Eve like we've always wanted."

"…Fine." "Mother, why are you so insistent on yours and Alex's wedding being on Christmas Eve?" Rose asks. "Our grandparents got married on Christmas Eve." I explain. "Ah. Letters from Harry, Drake and Meri." Jack says, handing them to me. "Thanks. Kitten, your brothers and sister finally wrote!" "Coming!" We open Meri's letter first.

_Dear Mom, Daddy, Papa, Raoul and Trina,_

_My first week in Hogwarts has certainly been full of surprises! I was sorted into Griffyndor, much to Harry's joy and Drake's disappointment. But, Drake promised me he'd look out for me no matter what; I'll always be his sister first._

_The same goes for Harry, don't worry. Speaking of Harry, he's pushing me to try out for the Quidditch team. Do you think I should? Oh, and Harry told me to mention that Lockhart and Umbridge are back, whatever that means. Well, that's all for now! I love and miss you all so much!_

_Thinking of you,_

_Meri._

Next, we open Harry's letter.

_Dear Mum, Dad, Papa, Raoul and Kat,_

_Hello from Hogwarts! Another year's begun! First off, MERI'S IN GRYFFINDOR! WOO-HOO! I jumped out of my seat and gave her a big hug when she came to sit down. So did 'Mione, Ron, Fred, George and Oliver._

_Umbridge wasn't too pleased with that. Lockhart, either. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Hagrid all smiled. Draco came over and hugged her, too. He even gave her a congratulations kiss on the cheek. She grinned real big, threw her arms around his neck and said: "I love you, Drake…"_

_They hugged until Umbridge broke it up. Afterwards, Dumbledore said he can sit with us all year if he wants. He said absolutely. So, Umbridge and Lockhart are now naturally out to get them. Other than that, things are normal. I'm always thinking of you guys. Mum, don't forget: first Quidditch match of the year on Friday._

_Be there!_

_Love,_

_Harry._

We save the best for last: Draco.

_Dear Mum, Dad, Papa, Raoul and Trini,_

_Another magical year at Hogwarts is on the rise! I was a bit disappointed when Meri was sorted into Gryffindor. But, I went over and congratulated her nonetheless. When I kissed her on the cheek and she hugged me and told me she loved me, I welled up._

_Umbridge and Lockhart fumed. Dumbledore made up for their harshness toward us by inviting me to sit with my little sister all year long. I accepted, naturally. Speaking of Umbridge, I had detention with her on Sunday. She made me write: "I will not betray my House" 50 times with that awful quill._

_Lockhart watched, laughing as I clutched my arm in pain. Help us, Mum. They've used it on Meri, too. I've had nightmares… How soon can you be here?_

_Hope it's really soon,_

_Draco a.k.a. Drake._

"I am going to kill them both, slowly and painfully." "Headed to London, then?" Alex asks. "Mm-hmm." ~Hogwarts~ "Mum! Thank God…I'm sorry." Draco whispers, beginning to cry. I hug him tight, kissing the top of his head repeatedly as I hush him.

"It's alright, Drake. You couldn't have stopped them from using it on Meri, even if you wanted to. OK?" He nods. "Good. Now, where are they?" "In Umbridge's office." "Go on back to your dorm. I'll take care of it. Is Meri with Harry?"

"Naturally." "Alright then." ~Umbridge's office~ I knock calmly. "Come in!" I do. "Ah, Miss Giry. Your children have been a bit…problematic, I'm afraid." Delores says. I give her an even stare. "Well, **I'm** afraid that that's how you're perceiving them, Professor Umbridge. My children are not problematic at all unless they are in the presence of the wrong people."

She glares at me. "Are you saying **I** am the problem?" I nod. "As a matter of fact, I am. You and Gilderoy both, actually." With that said, I simply walk out. ~Gryffindor dorm~ "Meri, Drake. Lemme see your arms…"

"Yes, Mom/Mum." I heal their arms and go check on Harry. He's fallen asleep in the middle of writing an essay. I smile tenderly, put the parchment, ink and quill away, zap the books back under his bed, shift his position, take his glasses off, cover him and kiss his forehead.

"Goodnight, love…" I whisper. "Mum?" "Yes, Drake?" "Meri and I need someone tonight. Stay with us?" "Of course." As I climb in between them, Meri asks: "How'd it go with Alex?" I show her the ring and ask: "Does **this** answer your question?"

She gasps. "Oh, Mom! Congratulations!" she exclaims, hugging me tightly. "Thank you, my sweet. I don't think I've ever been happier." "Finally, the star-crossed lovers defeat destiny and can be together forever…" she whispers, sighing dreamily.

"Alright, you. Enough sap; go to sleep." Draco says in a firm, brotherly tone, despite the fact that he's smiling. "OK, Drake." "'Night, you two." "'Night, Mom/Mum." ~Next Morning~ "Hello?" "Alex…I missed you last night." I admit, blushing as he kisses me.

He chuckles. "I missed you too. Guess what?" "What?" "I gave up all my money. I'm gonna be an artist again, this time forever." "Oh, darling. That's wonderful…" "You're gonna be my first model…naked."

"Mm…reminding ourselves of something, are we?" I ask teasingly. He laughs softly as I strip and lie on the couch, posing the same way I did years ago. "Remember, no laughing." A few minutes in, I notice him blushing.

"I believe you are blushing, Monsieur Big Artiste." I murmur. He chuckles. "Ana? What **on earth** are you **doing**?" Ichabod hisses. "Posing, of course. Alex, almost done?" "And…there!" "Let's see it, then. Ms. Hartman in all her raw beauty…"

"Oh, Alex! It's gorgeous…darling, I knew you still had it!" I squeal softly, kissing him. "Mm…I don't think I did your lips justice." "Good morning; head check!" Umbridge chirps. I zap my robe on just as she comes in.

"Smooth…" Alex mouths, chuckling. I slap him in the shoulder, giggling as he kisses me. "Mm…Alex." "We've waited long enough. Make—love—to me." "Do you even—have to—ask?" He carries me to my private chambers, shedding his clothes all the while.

He's kissing my hair and cheek as I kiss his shoulder, neck and arm. "…Ana?" "…Yes?" "Gimme those lips…" I do, and we moan as our tongues entwine. We fall onto the bed and he sits up. Knowing what he wants, I sit up too and he enters me from that position.

I use magic to close the door and lock it from the inside as all sense is lost to moans. He punctuates each moan with a thrust. "Ah—ah—ah—ah!" He rides my first with me before we fall back and I come again, sighing in complete and utter ecstasy.

"Oh…you gotta be kiddin' me. After all this time, that's what I've been missin'? …Let's do it again." Just as we start to, Umbridge is rattling the door. We ignore her, focusing on each other. "Ah…Alex!" I moan as he clamps his lips to mine.

"Ana…you're so beautiful." "Don't tell me…show me." So he does. After, we dress and come out. "Oh, by the way, due to the circumstances brought to my attention by my children, I've asked Headmaster Dumbledore for my teaching position back. You don't mind…do you, darling?" I ask Ichabod.

"Not at all. It gives me leave to return to work." "We don't mind, either…" Alex, Viktor and Raoul chorus. I laugh as the Gryffindors swamp me with hugs. "Good. I'd better go get my timetable, then." As I walk out, Neville asks: "Is this permanent?"

I nod. "Yes." "Bet I'll have her first!" Meri challenges Harry and Drake. "Nuh-uh! We will!" I roll my eyes fondly, smiling. "I'm not too late, am I?" Katrina asks as Meri, Harry and Drake rush to hug her.

"Not at all, sweetheart. I've gotta be in the Great Hall. So do all of you." "Yes, Ana." ~Great Hall~ "Alright!" Fred, George, 'Mione, Ron, Drake, Crabbe and Goyle chorus. Pansy groans. Sev chuckles. "Pansy doesn't care for you much, does she?"

I shake my head. "Only because I tell it like it is: she's a diva. Reminds me of Raoul's sister Vivian." "That's the second plate of food you've eaten." "I **am** eating for three, Severus." "Twins this time…whose?"

"Ichabod's." "Congratulations." "Thank you." ~My first class~ Umbridge sits in. "Hello, all. My name is Professor Hartman. Some of you may know me already. For those of you who don't, welcome to a class I like to call: The Magical Art of Music. This year and for the remainder of your time here, you will discover your own personal magic through musical creation. Now, who's more comfortable playing an instrument? OK…now, singing? Alright…now you can either be in partners or groups of three. You choose, but if I see slacking, I will switch people. Understood?"

They all nod. "Ana…dance with me?" Alex asks, pulling me close and singing "Farmer's Daughter" in my ear. I giggle. "When I brought you home for a job…" "Your mother was cussin' like crazy…" "I remember." "Professor, can you help us? We can't manage the first chord of 'I Loved Her First'." Fred and George chorus.

I smile and nod. "Sure thing, boys. On guitar, it's Bb and on violin it's D#." (Totally made that up.) "Thanks!" "Mm-hmm!" As I start on "Before He Cheats" with Drake, Crabbe and Goyle, my phone rings.

"Hello? Angel, you sound terrible! I'll be right there…" "Go on. Mind Darla and Drusilla." Draco warns. I smile reassuringly. "No worries, love. I will." ~Angel's place~ As expected, Cordy, Darla and Dru are there.

Angel sees me, manages a weak smile and rasps: "Finally, my cavalry's arrived…" I giggle and the women give him incredulous stares, chorusing: "Angel…you can't be serious! **Her**?" "Yes, me. Give him a little breathing room."

They do, and I come over and sit in the chair next to the bed. He reaches for my hand. I take it and he says in a small voice I've never heard him use before: "I've been havin' nightmares 'cause of my fever. I'm scared to go to sleep…"

I take his temp by kissing his forehead. "101.4…I'll go get some cool cloths to bring that down-" "No! Cordy, would you? …I want Ana to stay with me…in the bed." She rolls her eyes. "…Fine." I climb in and he curls into me, softly asking as he shivers: "H-h-hold me? I-I'm f-f-freezing…"

"Chills…means your fever's gettin' worse. But yeah…I will." I open my arms and he curls as close as possible. "Th-th-thanks." I smile tenderly, kissing the top of his head. "You're quite welcome." Spike comes in, chuckling. "Here's somethin' I never thought I'd see: Angel sick in bed!"

"Fuck you." Cordy comes back then. "Here." I smile. "Thanks." Angel reluctantly uncurls himself from me so I can put the cloth on his forehead. "Can you cool down my chest, too? I'm hot all over…" I smirk. "Sure. Open your shirt…"

Just as Angel starts unbuttoning his shirt, Evangeline pops in. "Viktor asked me to check on you, but…I can see you're fine." "Evangeline! This is nothing; Angel has a fever and I'm cooling him down."

"I believe you." "Good." I finish and Angel curls into me again. When he falls asleep, I brave a kiss to the corner of his mouth. The spot glows. "Wonder who they're replacing…" _Raoul, and this__** will**__ be the last one…we promise. We also got rid of his…curse. _

~An hour and a half later~ Angel wakes up slowly, his eyes fluttering open as he groans softly. "Mm…hey." "Hey there. So, I take it you heard?" He grins, nodding. "Mm-hmm." "Good, 'cause here come my other guys."

"Oh, joy…" I put a hand to his cheek. "They'll learn to cope…" "You sure about that?" I kiss him sweetly. "Positive." "ANA! Come out in the hall…NOW!" "Alright, alright! You three keep it cool."

Ichabod and Viktor grill me as soon as I set foot in the hall. "A **vampire**?" I backhand their chests. "Don't judge! Yes…" "Ana? I think he's gonna be sick!" Spike calls. "Coming!" Cordy sits a bowl in his lap as I come over and rub his back.

"You're lucky…*retch*…you can't…*retch*…get sick." "Yeah…only sickness I ever get is morning." When he finishes and calms down, I sit behind him and massage his back and shoulders. "Holy hell. Your knots have knots, babe."

"Comes from a heck of a lotta back-to-back missions, hon. Ohh…right there, between my shoulder blades. Gently, though; I've got a few bruises." I kiss them and sense him smiling. "Spike, toss me that navy blue jar in the cabinet."

"The white cream that smells god-awful?" I chuckle. "The very stuff. By the way, that 'god-awful' smell is aloe." Angel asks: "Can I smell?" "Mm-hmm!" I hold it in front of his nose. "I'll warn you: inhale lightly, it's strong."

He nods. "Mm…you make it yourself?" "Yep! It works, too." I put some on my fingers and work it in between his shoulder blades. He shivers. "Sorry. It's a little cold." "It's OK. It's cooling me down. Ah—ha—ha—damn id!"

I muffle a giggle. "Stuck? C'mere." I run a finger down the bridge of his nose and kiss it three times. "AACHOO! EPSHOO! HUHCHOO!" "Bless you thrice. Better?" "*sniff* Much. Thanks, love." "You're welcome, baby. Go back to sleep…"

"Mm…kay." "Auntie!" Jade exclaims, tears in her eyes. "Jade! I'm sorry; you must've been terrified." I wrap her in my arms and hold on tight. "Next time…warn me." I smile. "I will." Darla shoots us a disgusted look.

"Too bad you won't be joining us at the bar tonight…since Angel's sick, I mean." she says in a very nasty tone. "Actually…we can stay with him!" Alex and Jade chorus. I grin, hugging and kissing them both.

"You two are saviors!" "No need to thank us; just doin' our jobs." ~Later that night~ "Ooh…black mini-dress. Hot." Spike says, giving me a once-over. I giggle, waving him off. "I thought Eva was your date. Stop flirting with me."

"I can carry one on each arm." I smirk; she pouts. "How can I say no, then?" "Spike, you better not end up screwing my girlfriend or I'll kick your ass…" Angel warns. I look at him and say: "Honey, in your condition, you couldn't kick a **fly's** ass…"

"Wanna bet?" He tries to get up, but buckles. "Whoa! Gotcha…" I catch him and coax him back into bed. "Relax, Uncle Angel! Uncle Ichabod is gonna be there." Jade assures him. "Indeed I am. Viktor, too."

Viktor nods. "Although, when you're dressed like that, there are no guarantees what **I'll** do." he murmurs in my ear. "Watch yourself. I may just take you up on that…" "Kiss me…" "Of course." I do. "Mm…Ana. Bl-bloody lips." Ichabod stammers.

I sigh exaggeratedly, cleaning and healing my mouth. Just to irk him, Viktor mimes cutting his hand. "Whoa…he really is the Hessian." Spike whispers. "Mm-hmm…" "Are we late?" "Trent, Benny! God, I missed you two."

"We missed you, hon." Trent says, hugging me. "Ooh, nice scarf." "Thanks, sweetie. Isn't Benny good to me?" "Definitely." "So, my bike?" Spike asks. "Mm-mm. James and Amber are picking me up."

"That oncologist and his girlfriend?" I nod. "Problem?" "No, not at all." *Knock, knock* I squeal. "That would be them." I open the door, and James's jaw drops. "Wow. You look…incredible." I giggle, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks, Jimmy." He holds out his hand. I smile, taking it. "Don't wait up, Angel!" As we all walk out to our transportation, Jimmy tells Amber: "By the way, Ana gets shotgun." "What? Why?" "So we can talk."

He helps me in, then holds the back door for Amber. "So, karaoke bar?" "Actually, no. Take a left here. Kay, now go straight 'til Reston. Now right. And we're here…" "The Black Rose…" "It's a great place, I promise. C'mon!"

We head inside. "Ana!" a few guys chorus. "Theo, Ryan, Cam! You know the deal: first round's on me!" "Another beer, bartender. _S'il vous plait_…" I gasp. _Oh, God. Fate is just itching to make me his again, no matter the cost._

Wilson sees me paling. "You OK?" "I just…heard someone I recognize, that's all." "Oh. You looked like you'd heard a ghost." "More like a phantom…" "No…**he's** here?" "Last stool in the darkest corner of the bar, nursing a beer."

"That's him?" Spike, Ichabod and Viktor chorus protectively. I nod numbly. "I feel weak…" "He's calling her back to him. Go get Alex." "No need. Ana!" "Alex!" I run into his arms and see Erik's eyes glowing angrily.

Suddenly, my song "While We're Young and Beautiful" plays. Alex and I grin, discarding our shoes as I let down my hair. Then, we go dance. The final time the chorus is repeated, he hoists me up.

I wrap my legs around his hips and we kiss and spin around. "Wow. That last move was…astounding." Jimmy breathes. "Yeah…we've had a lotta practice." we chorus. "Took a month alone for him to get brave enough to hold me up."

He blushes. "Well, excuse me for being a gentleman." I laugh softly. "'S alright, darling. How was business today?" He grins. "Wonderful. I sketched a family." "Ooh! Lemme see…" He shows me a drawing of a husband, wife and their two daughters.

"It's stunning. I'm a lucky woman to have a fiancé who's so artistically talented." ~Erik's POV~ She kisses him then and he pulls her close. "Mm-hmm-hmm…" she giggles. "Hey, Ana! You want a martini?" "Nah. Gimme a Guinness, Alicia." she calls to the bartender.

Nadir smiles at her. "She seems quite happy." "I s'pose." I slur. He frowns. "Erik, I think you're a bit inebriated and the way you're looking at her tells me I should worry. Don't do anything foolish, you hear?" he warns, gazing at me sternly.

"I wouldn't—hic—dream of it." "Yes, you would." Suddenly, Ana's ever-melodious voice drifts over to us. "Alright, for you! Alicia, you keep my guitar safe?" "Yep, in the back." "Yay!" As she walks backstage, Nadir excuses himself to use the restroom.

Despite my supposed promise, my overwhelming need to see her again crushes what little willpower I have. I follow her, keeping hidden. She's tuning her precious instrument and humming "My Immortal".

_She's an absolute vision…I must speak to her._ "Ana…" She smirks. "Hello, Erik. And goodbye." She walks onstage and pulls her precious Alex into her arms, singing softly. He cuts her off in the middle with a kiss.

"Ahem! Shoes…" Ichabod says. "Not worried—about it." they chorus as he kisses her neck. Just as he undoes her freshly done up ponytail, she turns to a man with short brown hair and his arm laced in a blonde woman's.

She breathlessly asks: "Wilson, can we use your car…?" He nods, smiling and tossing her the keys. "Just clean thoroughly when you're done." "Of course." They run outside barefoot, holding hands and laughing like lovesick teenagers.

Just as they get into the car, it starts to rain. He lays her down, slowly and tenderly covering her lips with his. ~Regular POV~ "Alex?" "Hmm?" "I love you, hon." "I—love—you—too." he murmurs tenderly between kisses to my neck as he slowly unzips my dress.

"Can I lift you up?" he asks. I nod. He does, and pulls the dress over my head. I take off his shirt and pants so we're both left in our underwear. "Slowly?" "Slowly, and for each other." We strip each other the rest of the way slowly.

Whispering words of tenderness, he has me release twice. Him? Three times… Suddenly, someone's knocking at the window. It's Rose and Jack…with Fabrizio. I grin. "Alex, the resurrection worked! That means…"

"…We can finish the voyage and get married on the ship!" we chorus, dressing and going inside after I clean up. "C'mon, you three!" "Mr. Andrews is waiting at the pier!" "We know! C'mon!" They do, and Jack is shivering.

"Ah—ha—ha—HEHCHOO!" "Bless you. Rain makes you sick, huh?" I ask sympathetically. He blushes. "*sniff* Actually, I was already feelin' sick. The raid jus' bade it…AACHOO…worse." "Alright, c'mere."

He does, and I scoop him up. "I'll shield you until we're on the ship. Then we'll get you in a warm bed and I'll make you some tea. Sound good?" "Mm-hmm. R-r-really g-g-good." I kiss his soaked hair in a motherly way, smiling tenderly.

"Y'know, I don't mind if you call me "Mom". You will be soon anyway." "OK…Mom." ~On the ship~ "First-class, and don't you dare argue, Jack Dawson." We take him to my old room. "He can borrow one of the outfits I kept here." Alex suggests.

"Good idea." As soon as we get Jack settled, Mr. Andrews comes knocking. I answer the door and he grins, hugging me and kissing the top of my head. "Welcome back, young Ana." I laugh softly. "Good to be back…Tommy."

(Made that up 'cause I don't remember.) We head to the galley to get some tea for Jack, conversing softly as I lace my arm with his. Ichabod, Viktor and Alex's envious glares follow us; we ignore them. "You need to put yourself back out on the market, lass. Find men less possessive."

I chuckle. "Maybe I do…and who knows? My real perfect match could be staring me in the face…" He smiles, and my suspicion is confirmed. Thomas Andrews is smitten with me. (Oh, by the way, he's 39 in my world. He looks like he does in the movie, though.)

_Oh, boy. This'll take some finagling…but Lord knows I feel the same…_ When we come back, Tommy takes my hands in his and says: "Ana, may I confess something? …I do believe I'm…smitten with you." I smile, leaning on tiptoes and whispering in his ear: "Took ya long enough…"

Then I wrap my arms around his neck and lightly brush his lips with mine. When I pull back, he says: "Well then, Ms. Hartman. Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the first-class gala dinner this evening?"

I giggle. "It would be my pleasure, Mr. Andrews." He walks me to my door and kisses my hand, smiling. "Wonderful. Until this evening, then." "Until this evening…" I close the door and slide down it, sighing.

"YES, YES, YES! WOO-HOO!" "Mother, wear the green dress. It's his favorite color…" Rose says softly, smiling. "Tha' tea?" Jack asks stuffily. I nod, smiling. "Let me just brew it quick, alright?" He nods, stifling two quick, wet sneezes into the crook of his elbow.

"H'nxxt, h'nxxt!" "Bless you. Don't stifle; you could cause a…" "HEHCHOO, HIHCHOO, AAEHCHOO, AACHOO, HEPCHOO! Ugh…" "…Fit. Ah, here we go. Chamomile. It'll relieve your congestion and help you sleep. Rose, rub this on his chest: menthol rub. It'll help his congestion as well."

"Mm…eucalyptus." "Mm-hmm. Now, if you two will excuse me, I have a dinner to get ready for." "Careful getting your dress. Don't wake them." "I won't." I step into the bedroom, softly rifling through my closet for my light green evening gown, dark green heels, diamond necklace and earrings, a few clips for my hair and some perfume.

I dress and just as I finish dabbing on the perfume, there's a soft knock at the door. "Coming…" I answer it. "You look…absolutely stunning, my dear." I smile, blushing humbly. "Why thank you, Thomas. You look quite dapper yourself. Suits most definitely do you justice."

He grins, offering his arm. "Shall we go?" I take it, nodding. "Indeed we shall." ~Over dinner~ After the first course, Tom whispers in my ear: "This conversation is getting a little too stiff for me. Join me on deck?"

I take the hand he offers, nodding. "Of course." "And just where are you two going?" Samuel asks. "On deck." I answer. His jaw drops. "In that dress? Are you mad? You'll freeze!" With a look of retaliation on his face, Tom takes his suit jacket off and drapes it over my shoulders.

Then we head up. I look at the moon, breathless. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" I ask as he wraps his arms around me from behind. "Yes…you are." I turn my head sideways to face him and slowly, his lips lower to meet mine.

I brace myself with my hand against his cheek. He pulls away for a second and I whisper: "Don't ever let me go…" "I won't, I promise…" he whispers back before lowering his lips to mine again. "Ahem! Care to explain?"

I gasp. "Alex, Ichabod, Viktor! I thought you three were asleep…" "We were. Your conversation with **him** woke us." "He needed a dinner date." "Oh? What about *kiss, kiss*?" Tom and I share a glance. "Run?" he asks.

I nod, slipping his hand into mine. "Run." I kick my heels off, aiming for their feet and we run to the stern of the ship, climbing up. I hold my arms out to the side and he wraps his arms around me and puts his head on my shoulder.

A smile splits my face as I softly ask: "So, what's our first stop?" "Picking up your daughter and oldest son. His mentor too, of course. Then, on to Ireland." I gasp softly, my modest smile becoming a gigantic grin.

"Oh, Tommy! Really?" He chuckles, pecking my lips and nodding. "Of course. Would I lie to you?" "No." "Ana, have you lost your senses completely?" Ichabod exclaims when he sees where I'm standing. "No. Unless you're blind, you can see Tom's got me."

"Mm. Going below?" I shake my head. "Not for a little while yet. Don't wait up." "Alright." "You know, despite being Irish, I've never been to Ireland." Tom admits as we lie on his jacket on the deck. I gasp.

"Oh, God. Man who hasn't had a genuine Irish Guinness." He chuckles. "Guilty as charged." "Well, we'll just have to fix that." "Mm-hmm. Now, c'mere…" I giggle as he pulls me in and kisses me. A few minutes later, I take him back to my room and Rose asks: "So?"

"Ahem. Second date when we dock in Ireland?" he asks. "I'd love that." "Well…goodnight, then." He kisses me sweetly, softly and with just the slightest bit of tongue. He pulls away and I whisper: "Goodnight, Tom…"

Then I close the door and slide down it, hoping the feeling of his lips on mine will never go away. "Mother, I can't believe it! You and Mr. Andrews!" Rose whispers excitedly. "I know, darling…I know. Now, how's Jack doing?"

"Ugh…I feel horrible. Haben't slebt…cad't stob…HEHUHCHOO…sdeezing." I "tsk" sympathetically. "If I laid with you and sang a lullaby, would that help?" He nods meekly. So I do. Then I get up, change and go to bed.

Alex and Ichabod curl up to me and I whisper: "I'm sorry; I should've told you the truth…" "We forgive you." "Good. I love you guys." "Love you, too." ~Next Morning~ Viktor has sworn silence to me. "Ichabod, Alex, join us for breakfast?" Tom asks them.

They nod. "Rose, you hungry?" "Starving." We all head to breakfast together. As we dig in, Tom says: "So, Alex tells me you want to get married here." I nod. "We feel it's only appropriate." "I can imagine why."

"There she is, Erik." _Oh, God…_ "After breakfast, on deck?" Tom asks, squeezing my hand reassuringly. I smile flirtatiously, bat my eyelashes and even steal a kiss, knowing Erik can see. "I'd love to. We can watch the sunrise on the stern."

He chuckles. "Sounds wonderful." ~On deck, Erik's POV~ I roll my eyes when Ana and that vexing young woman Rose both sigh dreamily and say: "You know, sometimes I think sunrises and sunsets on the water are two of the most beautiful things a person could ever see…"

Thomas chuckles and kisses Ana. "I don't know; I've got a pretty spectacular view right here…" he says softly in her ear. She blushes and titters. "Tommy? Doesn't your mother live in Ireland?" she asks. He nods.

"Aye. Why?" ~Regular POV~ "I want to meet her." "…Alright." "I won't embarrass you, I promise." "It's not **your** embarrassment I'm worried about, it's hers." "Well, your father can't be much worse." "…He passed away when I was ten."

"Oh, Tommy. I'm so sorry…" "'S alright." "Oh, we're here!" I walk off the ship and am group-hugged by my mother and little sister. "Where's Daddy?" "Home in bed, sick. He insists on meeting Alex and this young Andrews man, however."

"Alex, Tommy. C'mon." "Kay." "This is my mama Antoinette and little sister Meg." "Thomas Andrews, ma'am. Good t' meet ya." Tommy says with that ever-so-gorgeous Irish lilt that just makes me wanna swoon as he kisses Mama's hand.

I giggle. ~Emporium, upstairs apts. ~ "Aah…aah…ahh-CHOO!" I laugh softly. "Bless you, Daddy." "Ada, by dear eldest daughter. Where od earth hab you bed?" "Traveling, Daddy. We're headed to Ireland."

"**We**?" "Alex, Tommy, Jack, Rose, Ichabod, Viktor, Katrina, Charlie, Willy and I." "Ah, I see. Well, introductions please." "Thomas Andrews, sir. Pleasure t' meet ya." "An Irishman." "Yessir. You've got an amazing daughter, you do."

Alex nods eagerly. "I owe most of my talent to her." I blush. "You do not! Your talent is all your own." "OK, I'll concede that. But you **do** make a breathtaking model." "May I see some of your drawings of her?"

"Of course. I will warn you, though: most of them depict her naked." Mama looks aghast. "You can't possibly be serious…" "Mm-hmm. Alex says I make a much better model…raw-skinned." "The likeness is…immeasurable." Meg breathes.

"Ah. _Merci, ma petite_…" I say softly, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. "Erik wanted me to give you this…" she whispers. She hands me a staff sheet with "Hero" written at the top. As I read it, tears of anger come to my eyes because Alex pales and his gaze becomes knowing.

"You knew? How could you?" Suddenly, I change into my first womanly outfit (MOTN dress), tear off my shoes and rush off. I ignore my parents' calls of: "Ana, come back!" I search the city for three hours and luckily find him.

"ERIK!" I scream when I see him collapsed on the pavement. Thank God he's still breathing. It's **very** faint and ragged, but it's there. "Erik…how did this happen?" I whisper as I take him in my arms and tears well in my eyes.

To my complete and utter astonishment, he manages a terribly weak response: "Pneu—mon—ia. I am very ill, _mon chaton_." I laugh a soft, sad laugh, something halfway between a laugh and a sob. "Erik, _vous ne me l'avez pas appelé depuis que j'étais très jeune_…" I murmur, scooping him up and carrying him back with me.

After Daddy moves to the couch and I settle Erik, assuring him that I won't be far, I go downstairs and rage at Alex. "You KNEW! You KNEW DAMN WELL THAT'S WHY HE WAS AT THE BAR THAT NIGHT AND YOU LET ME RUN! YOU LET ME THINK I STILL HAD REASON TO FEAR HIM EVEN WHEN YOU FUCKING **KNEW** I DIDN'T! YOU'RE A HELL-SPAWN BASTARD AND IT'LL BE A COLD DAY IN HELL BEFORE I EVEN ACKNOWLEDGE YOU EVER AGAIN! I HATE YOU, YOU SELFISH SON OF A BITCH! IT'S OVER!"

I tear the necklace and ring off, dropping them to the floor and running back upstairs. Surprisingly, despite his severe weakness, Erik invites me into his arms. I accept. "Erik, I'm—so sorry. Because of—my—unnecessary—naïveté, you could—be dying."

"Hush, Ana. I will be well again soon. And when I am, we'll pick things up." "Alright, but you'll have to propose again." He manages a chuckle. "Why, of course. Now, come lie with me and tell me that dream again…it will help you feel better."

I lie down and he takes me in his arms. "I dreamt that I was back in the Opera house and Alex was forcing me to choose between you. He told me that if I chose him, he'd let you live but you'd spend the rest of your life miserable and alone. But if I chose you, he'd shoot you and I would live with the weight of your murder on my shoulders. I smiled at you and looked Alex in the eye as I softly said: 'I think the choice is clear.' Then, I waded into the lake, putting myself into the wedding dress and slipping the ring onto my finger as I came closer and closer to you, singing: 'Beautiful Angel of darkness, I know the life you have known. Give me one last chance to show you: you are not alone!' Then, Erik…I kissed you, and it felt so wonderful! It was as if I was awake and the kiss was real! I pulled away and Alex was raging. 'Very well, then…' he said. Then as we kissed again…he shot you in the back. You died instantly and fell into my arms. Then I woke up, shaking and bathed in cold sweat."

"Oh, Ana…*harsh cough, shiver*" "Shh, rest. I'll get you another blanket…" "…And something warm to drink?" "Of course. Here you go, and I'll be right back with warm apple cider." He raises an eyebrow and I laugh.

"It'll warm you and clear the mucus more effectively than tea." "I see." I walk over and kiss the entire length of his birthmark. At this simple action, we both begin to cry. "I've missed you, my sweet maestro." I whisper as he takes my hands and kisses them.

"And I you. Why did we try to live without one another?" "We were foolish, my dear Erik. Each night I dreamt of you as my new beaus and fiancés slept on, I realized that I needed to find you and beg your forgiveness, plead for one last chance to be your light."

"And you have them both. Now, did Meg give you the song?" "Yes, and I love it." "Good. I will sing it when I am feeling better." "Ahem! Warm cider, anyone?" "Thank you, Eric." I take both of them and hand one to my Erik.

He smiles gratefully, blowing me a kiss. "You are to drink that entire glass, you hear?" I say sternly. He sighs, rolling his eyes and nodding. "_Oui, ma chère_…" "Erik, Ana?" I gasp. "Claire…" I breathe as she pulls me up and hugs me tight.

"Thank you for showing him kindness, light…and love." "Of course. Ichabod! I was wondering when you'd venture up…" "Well, I was struck with inspiration to change the babies' names." he says, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

I turn in his arms with a smile and sparkling eyes. "Oh? Enlighten me, dearest." "Isabella Rose and Ivan Roderick." I gasp. "Ichabod, those are perfect!" "Mama, what's this?" Katrina asks, holding up "Hell on the Heart".

I smirk. "A song I wrote for Erik." "Sing it!" everyone choruses. I laugh. "Alright. Trina, go get my guitar." She does, and Erik warily asks: "It's not country, is it?" I nod; he groans. "Don't worry. I promise you'll love it."

(Hell on the Heart: Eric Church)

Ana:

No ifs, ands, buts or maybes  
So you wanna be his baby  
I can read your face like a book  
Yeah it looks easy to love him but believe me sister  
It's harder than it looks

He's as pretty as a picture  
Every bit as funny as he is smart  
Got a smile that'll hold you together  
And a touch that'll tear you apart  
When he's yours he brings the sunshine  
When he's gone the world goes dark  
Yeah he's heaven on the eyes  
But girl he's hell on the heart

Yeah he's good when he's bad  
He's cute when he's mad  
And he does all the wrong things right  
Yeah girl it's a fact when they're made like that  
You ain't ever gonna sleep at night

He's as pretty as a picture  
Every bit as funny as he is smart  
Got a smile that'll hold you together  
And a touch that'll tear you apart  
When he's yours he brings the sunshine  
When he's gone the world goes dark  
Yeah he's heaven on the eyes  
But girl he's hell on the heart

Once you feel his touch and you've felt that rush  
It's gonna mess up your head  
But here's the kicker hon  
Your old ticker's gonna beat you half to death

He's as pretty as a picture  
Every bit as funny as he is smart  
Got a smile that'll hold you together  
And a touch that'll tear you apart  
When he's yours he brings the sunshine  
When he's gone the world goes dark  
Yeah he's heaven on the eyes  
But girl he's hell on the heart  
Yeah he's hell on the heart

"You're right. I did love it." I giggle in that special way reserved for him, kissing him lightly. "Good. Now, you'd best rest if you want to get better, hmm?" "Oh, Ana…I'm tense." Ichabod murmurs seductively in my ear.

"What a coincidence…I'm warm." He kisses me and boldly cups my heat through my dress. "Mm…" I whimper. "Tell me what you want, Ana." "I want you to make sweet love to me." "Alright then…" He carries me to the spare bedroom.

We're kissing, moaning and feeling as we whisper passionately sweet nothings to each other. When we finish, however, instead of staying, I go straight back to Erik.

"Nadir's here." Claire whispers, seeing as Erik's finally asleep, smiling peacefully. I look outside and grin at the sight of my friend, despite the rain. Just to feel it, I go outside. Nadir laughs, watching me twirl and flow with the rain's dance.

"How long?" "I don't know…" "Ana, inside!" Erik rasps from the upstairs window. "Yes, dear. Coming?" I ask Nadir, fluttering my eyelashes. He chuckles. "Of course. May as well help you take of the man I'm sharing you with…"

"WHAT?" We cringe. "Well, here goes…" ~Inside, upstairs~ "Erik, control your temper…for your sake." I plead softly. "I found her crying, we danced and there was…" "…A spark." I finish for him, lacing his hand with mine and smiling.

"Did you kiss her?" Erik asks in a tone that screams _LIE…_ in the back of my head. "No." We shake our heads fervently. He can tell we're lying. "…Yes." We admit it meekly. "Erik, don't be angry. I gave them the push." Claire admits.

"Hello?" "BLAKE, CHRIS, JAKE! I'll be right down…" "Oh no, you don't!" Nadir and Erik chorus. I pout, weakening their resolve. "C'mon, guys. An hour." "**One** hour." Erik insists. "Erik. Go have fun, dear." Claire says, smiling warmly as I change into country clothes.

"Thanks." As I start for the stairs, Nadir clears his throat. "Oh! Almost forgot…" I kiss him in a way that makes Erik furiously jealous. "The river tonight, then?" he asks. "Of course. We'll lay on a blanket and stare up at the moon…"

"Sounds perfect. Simple, romantic…" I giggle. "Good." "Ana! Come on…" "I'm comin', Jake! Jesus!" We sing for what seems blissfully like forever. "Ana, I need you…" Erik moans. I go upstairs without explanation, abandoning them rudely.

"What is it, _mon mimi_?" I ask softly. "Headache." he groans. "Tsk. I'm sorry, love. We were a little loud." I whisper as I climb into bed and place his head in my lap, massaging it gently. "I should burn that damn guitar…" he growls.

"I loved 'Famous in a Small Town'." Claire says, giggling. "When did you write that?" Nadir asks in a whisper, seeing as Erik's asleep in my lap. I smile. "I was in my 20s. Blake and I both lived in Turner Town, Tennessee. Well, that place took 'A small town has no secrets' to ridiculous new heights. It's like I said: 'Every last one, route one, rural heart's got a story to tell. Every grandma, in-law, ex-girlfriend maybe knows it just a little too well. Whether you're late for church or you're stuck in jail, hey, word's gonna get around. Everybody dies famous in a small town.'"

"MOMMA, Daddy! MAMAN, Papa!" "Chip, Lilly! How is tutoring with Forte going?" Forte makes a disgusted noise, rolling his eyes. "They're very romantic, these two. It's overly endearing." They stick their tongues out at him and I laugh despite myself.

"Ana, do you know any legends concerning the constellations?" Nadir asks almost meekly. I nod, smiling. "I know them all. Why?" "Would you be willing to recite one for me each night? My mother used to do this for me when I was a young boy and I do miss it ever so much…"

I lean up without waking Erik and kiss him softly. "Of course. We'll start tonight with my personal favorite: Andromeda." He smiles, chuckling. "What a coincidence. Her story is my favorite as well." ~Two hours later~

Erik wakes slowly. Tommy nudges me and says: "Tell him…" "Tell me what?" "Jean, Firmin and Andre have called me back for as soon as you've recovered. Oh, and Meg?" "Yes, Ana?" "My debut performance will be _Il Muto_ and they wanted me to choose my Serafimo. I chose you. Would you like to do it?"

I stand up and she runs into my arms, throwing hers around my neck and squealing: "Yes, yes, yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I laugh, hugging her. "You're more than welcome." "She won't last. She doesn't have the commitment…" Erik says.

Meg fights tears at that, biting her lip. "Don't you listen, Meg! I know you can do it." I assure her, tightening my hold. "I think you're ringin', lass." Tommy says. I finally take notice of my phone playing "Sk8er Boi".

"Oh, that's Orli! Meg, I'm puttin' it on speaker! Ready? OK, 'Hi, Orli' on three! One, two, three! Hi, Orli!" "Hi, Ana. Hi, Meg. How are my two favorite ladies?" "Good/Great!" "So, you're your sister's Serafimo, huh?"

"Mm-hmm! Isn't she the best?" He chuckles. "That she is. I'll be there for you both; I promise." "Thanks!" we chorus. "Meg? How would you like to be my permanent female co-lead?" I ask softly. She gasps.

"Oh, Ana! Do you mean it?" I laugh softly. "Of course. But you know what this means…" "We start proper vocal training right away." "That's exactly right. C'mon." We start with scales: flawless. "OK. Now give me the opening pitch for 'Poor Fool, He Makes me Laugh'. No, **here**. It just takes patience, love; you'll get it."

After her lesson, we decide to take a walk. As we come up on the Emporium again, she turns to me. "What do you miss most?" she asks. "You'll think it's cheesy…" I murmur, blushing. She laughs softly. "No, I won't. Tell me…"

I sigh. "…I miss sitting on the roof with his arms around me after a performance as he murmured soft, loving praises in my ear. On occasion, he'd press kisses to the side of my head. Every once in a great while, I'd turn and he'd kiss my lips. Then, just before we'd go back inside, he'd always tell me: 'This is your empire, Ana. As long as you wish it, you shall be its humble queen, forever loved and adored. The stars can be yours if you desire it.' I would always shake my head, take his hand and say: 'All I need is you, Erik. Friend, teacher, lover and king to my queen…' That's what I miss most, Marguerite."

She smiles. "You know, you're the only person who makes my full first name sound…pretty." I chuckle. "Back already?" Nadir asks. "Yep! Now, c'mere handsome…'cause ya know I can't resist ya." He chuckles, rushing into my arms.

I press my lips firmly to his. "The stars are out. I believe I am owed a story…" I giggle. "You're right. Be right back. Henry, hit that button on the wall." He does, and the roof opens. "Cool…" Eric whispers, smiling.

"Mm-hmm." "No, Tempe. It's like this." Angela says, singing Meg's part in "Angel of Music" flawlessly. "No, no. My pitches were most definitely more accurate." Brennan says, singing the same thing almost completely off-key.

Cringing, I say: "Actually, Angela's were…" Brennan looks completely dejected. "Well then, she needs a teacher Ana." "Oh-ho, Booth. That's an understatement; trust me. She needs complete vocal reconstruction!"

"So do it." "No." "No? What do you mean, no?" "I have far more pressing previous commitments, I'm afraid. Lessons with Meg, my pregnancy, the move and-" Daddy cuts me off. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What move?"

"The move back to Paris, of course! You didn't expect me to stay here, did you?" "No…I suppose not." ~A week later~ Erik is completely recovered, as is Daddy. We're taking _Titanic_ home to Paris…**all** of us, Daddy included.

Tommy's disappointed. "I know, love. But I promise, we'll go to Ireland, just you and I as soon as we can." I spot the Pearl up ahead. Will grins and waves at me. I giggle softly, waving back. Suddenly, a note hits me in the head.

It reads:

_Miss me yet?_

_-Will_

I write back:

_Do I ever not? I especially miss your hugs…_

_-Ana_

I see him chuckling as he writes:

_Well then, when you're close enough, jump aboard so you can get one! I'll catch you. I swear on my skill as a pirate. ;]_

_-Will_

I'm grinning as I write:

_OK! Better have 'em stop, though. Ya know… ;)_

_-Ana_

When we're perfectly aligned with the Pearl, I jump aboard…but I slip. "Coincidentally", so does Jack. Of course, just as I'd told him before, Will comes to my rescue first. And of course, Jack gets pissed.

"What the hell, mate?" "Blood is thicker than water to me, Jack. But of course, that would mean nothing to you." He turns to me, gathering me in his arms. "Ana, I'm so sorry. Are you OK?" I giggle. "I'm fine. Just hug me."

He laughs, doing as I asked. Lizzie smiles as he suddenly says: "You know, I never realized…you have really beautiful eyes." I laugh softly, tucking a soaked loose strand of hair behind his ear as I whisper: "Funny. I was just thinking the same thing about you…"

"OK, Will. Tell her!" Lizzie says excitedly. He grins, whispering in my ear that his bloodline to me is being severed so he can replace Viktor. I squeal. "Finally, they're listening to me!" He chuckles, kissing me. I kiss back instantly, cupping his neck.

"Right. If you **lovebirds** are finished, Will has duties to attend to." Jack growls, scowling. Will gives me a sad look. "He's right, darling. Sorry." I laugh; he sighs dreamily. "That's alright, sweetie. I should get back, anyway."

Taking one of my hands in both of his, he softly asks: "Will I see you before we reunite in Paris, love?" Winking, I whisper in his ear: "I'll make sure you do." He pulls me off my jumping perch for one last kiss and says: "I'll miss you. I love you, and I promise I'll write you those little notes you love so much."

"I love you too, my daring pirate. I'll be expecting them. And don't forget to smack Jack around a bit for me, eh?" He laughs out loud at that, kissing my cheek and whispering: "Oh, don't worry. I don't think I could ever forget to do something like that…"

"Good. Write me tonight, OK?" He nods emphatically. "I promise I will." "Will/Ana, C'MON!" "Alright. Can't get a minute…" we grumble, kissing slowly just to aggravate them before I jump back over.

"Gotcha." Tommy whispers. I giggle. "Thanks." ~Later that night~ "Ana, it's late. Come to bed." "In a little while, Erik." About 20 minutes later, a note drops on the windowsill. I grin. Will's note reads:

_Hi, love. Sorry it took so long. (Jack tore up the first one; Lizzie hit him.) Just wanted to say how much I love you and miss you already. How long until I see you again? I can't wait to hold you close and kiss those wonderfully luscious rosebud lips of yours. By the way, here's a song (duet) that I want us to try when we see each other again. It's called "Our Kind of Love". I wrote it, and I hope you like it._

_Your daring pirate,_

_-Will_

I'm smiling as I read the note and song. Then I write back:

_That's alright, darling. I love and miss you, too. I'll send you a map of our route so we can meet up somewhere. I love the song and can't wait to sing it with you. (I'll have to hide it from Erik, though. He'll get **really** mad if he sees it.) I miss your embrace and kisses like mad already. I know we'll see each other again soon, my soldier of the sea._

_Your timid little rosebud,_

_-Ana_

Amazingly, he writes back right away. He says:

_Timid? Ha, that's a laugh! I'm glad you like the song. I'll make sure our route coincides with yours as early as tomorrow morning. (Appreciate the map.) Tomorrow night, I'll sneak off and stay with you. (Gonna fake sick. Lizzie's gonna play along so Jack will believe it.) See you tomorrow._

_Your daring pirate,_

_-Will_

I go to bed smiling like a fool. ~Next Morning~ After breakfast, I'm chatting with Jack and Rose on deck when I hear a shout of "Angel ho!" I blush. "Will!" Reluctantly, Jack lines things up and I jump over.

"Gotcha this time! Now, kiss please." I laugh. "Why, of course." I kiss his lips gently. "Will, you're on the mainsail." Jack says. "What? It's gonna pour; I'll get the flu!" He smirks. "Exactly…" "Bastard." I growl as he walks away.

"What'd you say, lass?" "I think you heard me, **Captain**." "Ooh. We all know what this means. Right, lads?" Gibbs asks. They nod. "SWORDFIGHT!" We agree. I win: I get mainsail duty. He wins: Will and I **both** get it. Best two out of three.

Everyone watches in complete and utter disbelief as I put Jack at sword-point once, twice, three times. At the end of the third time, I kneel down and murmur: "Admit it, Jack. You've lost…to a girl." "**My** girl." Will says proudly, pulling me up and into his arms for a congratulatory kiss.

"Below deck with you. The last thing I need is for my sweetie to get sick…" "Aye aye, ma'am." ~Later, Will's POV~ I hear Ana singing "Think of Me" and can picture her closing her eyes, a smile curving her lips as she hears Erik joining her in her mind's ear.

I almost make a mistake with the navigation charts. Jack sighs in frustration. "Will, lad. She's a siren. She's gonna charm your defenses away and then break yer heart." "Says the man who's only in a stable relationship because the woman will kick his ass if he's found…elsewhere."

After I say that, Ana comes below and says: "I wrote Erik. He's livid with me for sneaking off, as are Nadir, Tommy and Ichabod. My soon-to-be son-in-law Jack raged at them, telling them with some **very** choice language that I was a grown woman and could go with whomever I pleased."

I smirk, getting up and getting her a dry dress, stealing a kiss as I give to her. "Remind me to thank him…" "I will." She goes to change and Jack makes a motion with his hands as if to say: "SEE?" I shake my head, chuckling softly and rolling my eyes.

"Sorry, mate. You're on your own; as soon as she comes out that door, I'm hers." "Will? Do you think this dress is alright for the lunch we're going to later?" "Lunch?" Jack asks, raising an eyebrow. I blush, looking at my feet.

"Yeah. Ana wants me to meet my 'competition' over lunch on _Titanic's_ first-class deck. Speaking of which, I'd better go change into my suit." She nods, kissing my cheek as he bursts out laughing. "If I may ask, what on earth is so funny about me wearing a suit?" I demand angrily.

"Just the image, mate." Ana says: "Actually, he cleans up better than you could ever dream to, Captain Sparrow." She spits his title as if it were a bad taste in her mouth. I leave them be and come out a few moments later all dressed up.

Ana smiles. "Very nice, handsome." she says, pecking my lips. "Why thank you, miss. Oh, wait. My hair. Do you mind untying it, love?" She laughs, shaking her head. "Not at all. There." We head up and find her others standing there across the way, waiting for us.

"Will, would you mind jumping across first and catching me? I won't tear my dress then." I laugh softly, shaking my head and kissing her. "I don't mind at all. Where's the one you tore?" She giggles sheepishly.

"In that bag there. I was hoping I could take it back and sew it up." "Sure. Toss it." ~Regular POV~ "Erik, catch!" He does. Thankfully, he doesn't open it. Then, Will jumps over and catches me. "Thanks…"

"Mm-hmm." "Ahem! Lunch?" Nadir reminds us. "Right. Oh my God…Pat?" "ANA!" We run to each other, hugging tightly and laughing. "I've missed you so much!" we chorus. "After lunch, back to my cabin?" he asks, that devilish, boyish sparkle that I love in his eyes.

"Mm-hmm…" (No one knows that Pat and I have given up our siblinghood and have been dating for six months. Nadir has suspicions and says if they're confirmed, he's willing to trade out. As is Angel with Tommy.)

We all sit down to a great lunch. "Ana?" "Hmm?" "You're air-strumming." Erik says with an undertone of distaste. Pat glares at him. "What is it, hon?" I giggle dreamily. "Makin' Me Fall in love Again". "Sing it."

"Later." He gazes at me questioningly and I mouth: "It's about you." He nods. After lunch, I have to beg Erik to let me go with him. "Ana?" "Wesley! What's going on?" "It's Angel. …He's hurt." I pale as an expression of dread comes to my face.

"…How?" "Chest gash. It's going to become badly infected if we don't have a proper healer look at it." "Say no more." I slip my hand into his. "Take me to him." So we go. When we get there, the wound's gone black and Evangeline's there.

She glares at me. "Nice going, ice queen. You break my brother's heart and leave poor Angel to fend for himself. That was ever so kind of you." "Oh, cut the crap!" "So, Tommy switched?" Angel asks weakly.

I nod. "Lemme see…" Thankfully, it's not bad. "I'll clean that out and wrap it up, OK?" "…Mm-hmm." After I finish, I sternly say: "Don't move a muscle." "Where ya goin'?" "To get Pat." I pop out and back in, my hand clasped with Pat's when I reappear.

"You pour the wine; I'll get my guitar." "OK." The song I play is "Makin' Me Fall in Love Again". Then, Pat puts on "Groovy Little Summer Song" and we sway to the music. He sighs happily. "This is nice, isn't it?" I ask softly.

"Mm. It is." Suddenly, he's leaning in and his lips press to mine. "So, you have shooting tomorrow?" "**We** do, yes. Raoul's jealousy scene." "Yes. My least favorite." he grouses. I giggle. "I know, love. Must be done, though."

"Ana!" "Robert, Giselle, Morgan! How goes it?" "Good, but…will you come to Andalasia with us?" "I'd love to." ~Andalasia~ "Ana, you can't possibly be serious…an angel?" "That's right. Oh, excuse me. Bert, Jane, Michael! Of course! I'll pop in right away."

~Opera's secret passages~ "Erik! What sort of trouble are you causing now?" "Shh, just watch. Vivian has been eyeing your position again, so the Opera Ghost is up to his old tricks once again." "Let's watch the antics unfold then, shall we?"

~Madame Giry's POV~ I can't help but laugh just slightly at the expressions on Vivian and my little brother's faces as they read "O.G's" letter. "I told you when you began managing this madhouse that you had bitten off more than you could chew, little brother."

"Not now, Annie! Vivian, relax!" "How can I? He's under her spell again!" Erik's letter is as thus:

_Dear Managers and Miss de Chagny,_

_I believe you three know what this letter is in regards to: Ana's position being usurped by that little rat Vivian. You know as well as I that I **absolutely** will **not** allow this. Ana is the brightest, most radiant star of the opera house; this will never change. If you have lost confidence in her skills, you know where to come for proof that she hasn't lost her magic._

_I remain your obedient servant,_

_O.G._

I look toward the wall, having heard a hushed whisper of: "Oh, Erik! Do you really think I still have magic?" The infamous Phantom chuckles lovingly. "Of course, my darling angel. I've always thought so and always will."

They kiss and Lorne pops in. He's chuckling. "Alright, lovebirds! Out of hiding…" ~Erik's POV~ Ana squeals, opening the panel and running into the strange green man's arms. "Lorne! My God, how long has it been?"

"250 years, peach pie. You haven't aged a day since I last saw you, though." She giggles, obviously both flattered and embarrassed. Her cheeks are stained scarlet as she murmurs: "Neither have you…"

"Got time to give me a tour? I'd love a bird's-eye view of your stomping grounds." She smiles. "Sure, c'mon." Her smile widening, she takes his hand and they walk off together. When they get to the end of the hall, he wraps his free arm around her waist and pulls her against his side.

He laughs softly. "You haven't grown much, either." he murmurs in her ear. She laughs, shoving him playfully. "Shut up! I've **always** been shorter than you." He nods. "Ever since kindergarten." "Ah, the pigtail-pulling, next to each other on the swings years."

"Don't forget lunch swaps!" he reminds her enthusiastically. I follow them via the rafters to the auditorium. She's melded two chairs into a mini couch. They sit down. He laughs out loud; she gazes at him questioningly.

"I was just remembering the time in eighth grade when you punched me because I kept kicking your chair!" Not ten seconds later, she joins in. "Oh my God! That was hilarious!" "Why, because I hit a wall?"

"No…because that was the day I realized how cute you were." "…Really?" She nods, kissing his cheek. "Mm-hmm. Or did you forget that **I** was the one who took care of your bloody nose in exchange for detention and because I felt so horrible?"

"Mm-hmm. I also remember what it resulted in…"

**~Memory~**

"Oh my God, Lorne! Again, I am so, **so**, **so** sorry!" "What's there to be sorry for? All you guys in the popular clique do this to me. Most of the time, it's not accidental, though." I manage a soft laugh, giving him fresh tissues and throwing away the bloody ones.

"Well, when you keep trying to ask someone like Chelsea out and she replies by having a bunch of air-headed jocks shove you into your locker, **she's** the stupid one. I think you're sweet, smart, funny and just all-around incredible."

"You do?" I nod. "Then…Ana, will you go out with me?" I grin. "I'd love to, Lorne. Friday at 7:00? I've got tickets to the concert in the park." "Sounds great-" Just then, Chelsea barges in. "Ana, what…on **earth**…are you **doing**, asking out a **complete nerd** like **him**?"

"**I** am asking out this smart, sweet, funny, incredible and cute guy to the concert before anyone else does. So, do you wanna just meet there?" "No, me and my mom can pick you up." I nod, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Great." "Wait! Can I walk to Music with you?" "Sure. I need a big, strong bodyguard to walk me to all my classes." He chuckles. "Consider it done." "Cool." We walk off, leaving Chelsea stunned silent.

**~End Memory~**

"Hello? Peach pie, you OK?" "Hmm? Oh, yeah. Flashback." "Well then, you didn't hear me say that I'm here because **I'm** Pat's replacement!" She squeals. "Really? Oh, Lorne!" He laughs, picking her up and spinning her around. "Now, you know as well as I do that Angel's gonna flip."

"Mm-hmm. Erik, too. And Ichabod will too once he finds out the whole demon thing." "Yeah…any way that can be less obvious?" She shakes her head, shrugging apologetically. "Sorry, honeydew." "'S OK."

"You know, there's still one thing I don't know about you." she says softly. "Oh? Enlighten me." he murmurs, smirking. "I still don't know…how good a kisser you are." "Well then, let's remedy that." He leans in, his lips gently brushing hers.

It seems like sparks fly, and she sighs in ecstasy into his mouth. When they part, he asks: "So, 1-10?" "Like 15!" she exclaims, pulling him in again. I skulk off, unable to watch anymore. ~Regular POV~ We're both laughing breathlessly.

"So, how's life?" he asks. I laugh wryly. "Where to begin? I'm pregnant with Ichabod's babies. Despite his obsessively fervent protests, Meg and I are starring in _Il Muto _together tomorrow evening. Erik and I are back together. Same with Angel, of course."

"Well, of course." "Care to introduce me?" "Ichabod, my love. This is Lorne. He and I are old friends." "And flames, obviously." "…Yes." "WHAT?" Lorne and I cringe. I reach for his hand. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? EITHER OF YOU!" Angel booms.

"See, tha-that's kinda tough to-to explain, big guy." Lorne stammers. "Well, somebody had better start…now." "OI! CUT THE FRICKIN' MELODRAMA, SHUT THE HECK UP AND SIT DOWN!" I exclaim.

"Whoa…" "Alright. Here's the summation: Lorne and I have known each other since kindergarten. We went out for eighth-tenth grade. Old flames reunited, simple as that. OK?" "OK." "Ana, love! You alright?"

"WILL!" I run into his arms, wrapping mine around his neck and slamming my lips against his. "Mm…I take it you're happy to see me, then." "Extremely." "Good. I couldn't bear to not be here for my sweet's premiere, so I had Jack speed things along a bit."

"I can only imagine the grumbling…" "…And the scowling and the glaring." We share a laugh before he pulls me close and buries his face in my hair. "Can you promise me something, Ana?" "Anything, Will."

"Promise me you'll let me know when you're going to settle down…so I can join you." I look up at him and nod. "Of course, darling. As a matter of fact, Erik and I have been discussing getting a house out in the country after remarrying. I'll give up my career to raise the children and home-school them; Erik will take a management position here at the Opera."

"MAMA!" "CHRISTINE! Oh, my darling!" My sweet starlit songbird of a daughter rushes over. "You're back to stay now, right?" "Oh…of course." "Ana, Meg is waiting to start her lesson." "Alright, time to see our new pad." Lorne says.

"Just a warning: you probably won't like it. It's a lot…different than what you're used to." He chuckles. "C'mon, peach pie. How much different could it be?" ~Opera's underground~ "Apparently, **a lot** different." Lorne and Angel chorus.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many candles…" a female voice whispers. "Fred! What do you expect? We'd be light-starved otherwise…" "Ana, I'm so nervous…" "Oh, Meg. Darling, I promise you that tomorrow evening will go off without a hitch. Remember, I'll be right there with you." I remind her softly, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

"What's tomorrow?" Fred, Lorne and Angel chorus. Erik comes over and wraps his arms around me from behind, grinning proudly. "Tomorrow is my angel's triumphant return to the stage." I laugh softly.

"My love, every one of my performances is a triumph to you." "Even if the reason I think so is the…celebration we traditionally have after opening night." he whispers in my ear in a husky, teasing tone.

I hum seductively, turning in his arms and walking my fingers up and down his neck. "How's a practice run sound?" "Hmm, I could use the refresher." He pulls me into a passionate, burning kiss, his tongue immediately searching for mine.

"Mm…it's scary how well you know me…" I whisper, kissing and nipping the crook of his neck as I unclasp his cloak. As it falls to the floor and I lightly sink my teeth in the third time, he moans. I smirk.

"Tell me, Erik. Do you want me?" "…Yes. God, yes! I **need** you…" I untie his cravat and start on his shirt buttons as I whisper: "How much, Erik…?" against his newly exposed shoulder. "I burn with it; you know that."

I pull away and let him rid me of my top, bra and jewelry. He kisses the base of my neck and I moan as he picks me up and carries me to the swan bed. We both shed our pants and underwear and he immediately slips inside me.

~Lorne's POV~ Ana, my peach pie screams with pleasure. "Erik! I forgot—how good—that felt." "I—love you, Ana." I sense her smile as she pants: "I—love—you—too. Ah, YES!" "Ahem, peach pie. Don't you wanna introduce us?"

"Oh, yeah…sorry." Her whole body is flushed with the heat and passion of oh-so-obviously well-made love. "Mama? Can I look in your **closet** for my date with Tristan tonight?" Christine asks, smirking. "Sure, love. Just…be discreet."

"I will." She turns to the bed and pulls the curtain back just slightly. "Erik, love? I'm going to make myself some tea. Do you want any?" He seems to shake his head, yawning slightly. "No, darling. I'm going to take a nap and recover…you wore me out."

She giggles, nodding. "Alright, my sweet. Rest well, then." She blows him a kiss; he sighs contentedly as she turns to us. "Lorne, Fred, Angel, that's Erik. My angel of music…and the man I've loved with every fiber of my being since I was 16."

I gasp. "**He's** why you broke up with me and moved to Paris at the beginning of junior year, isn't he?" She nods guiltily. I turn away from her, remembering the lie she told me about the move being because of her dad's business.

"Lorne-" "Just forget it. I don't wanna talk right now." She comes over, wraps her arms around me from behind and turns me to face her. "So don't talk…just listen. From the very beginnings of my and Erik's irregular love story, he was jealous of you. Now, you don't know him, so you don't know how dangerous that was. I left you to save your life. I had the bonding trick at the time and if Erik weren't so unstable then, I would've been perfectly content having you both…"

"…Really?" She smiles, nodding and putting her hand to my cheek tenderly. "Really. I've always cared, Lorne…just haven't been able to show it." She pecks my lips and goes to unwrap her arms from around me.

"No! Don't…I like it…makes me feel safe." She laughs softly. "Lovestone, go sit on the couch. I'll make my tea, come join you and hold you as long as you like. Alright?" I nod eagerly. Angel leans against the arm of the couch in one of his brooding poses.

Fred and Ana giggle dreamily. I scowl. He looks at me like I'm nuts. "What?" "How come you can make her do that and I can't?" He chuckles. "Don't worry, my friend. It'll come." "Angel, sweetie? Can you start a fire? I'm a little chilly." Ana says.

He smiles. "Sure, hon. Wood?" "Basket by the gondola." "Got it." He makes it big so she can feel the heat from where she's standing. "Better?" She nods, blowing him a kiss as she pours herself a cup of freshly brewed tea.

She picks it up and comes to sit down. I scoot closer to her, putting my head on her shoulder. "Lovestone, you're shaking! Cold?" I shake my head. "Scared. Remember when I came to visit you? …He saw me. How long do ya think it'll be before he recognizes me?"

"Oh, sweet pea. Don't worry. If he does, I'll take care of it, OK?" "Mm-hmm. Thanks…" "Of course." "HEY-O!" Angel, Fred and I jump about 50 feet. "Hi Terry, Chris, Jake. Ya'll finally ready to try that cover of CATF?"

"Yeah. Go get your guitar." ~Regular POV~ "Alright, alright!" I go to my old room and pull out my guitar. "'Kay, guys. Let's country this place. One! Two! A-one, two, three, four!" ~Afterward~ "Wow. I've never seen anyone play like that." Lorne comments.

I laugh. "Comes with experience." "Experience. Bah!" Erik and Uncle chorus. "Yes?" "Upstairs, now. You and **Marguerite** have rehearsal." Erik spits Meg's full first name as though it were something dirty.

I send him a blazing glare and hiss: "Stop it, Erik! You're just upset because you found out that Don Juan was originally planned for tomorrow." ~My dressing room~ As Erik grudgingly helps me with the underclothes for the Countess's big pink marshmallow of a dress, there's a knock at the door.

"One second!" I call. When I do open it, there are just two bouquets of flowers sitting there. One bouquet is red and white roses mixed with yellow daisies. The other is hibiscus flowers and marsh lilies.

I pull out the cards, bring them in and put them in water. "Who are they from?" Erik asks. "That's just what I was going to find out." The first card says:

_Dear Ana,_

_Consider these a welcome-back gift. Good luck at rehearsal!_

_Your friend,_

_Joseph Buquet_

"Oh! Well, isn't he sweet! Let's see about this one…"

_Miss Ana,_

_These are just my way of saying "thank you" for getting Joseph to take it easy on me as his apprentice. Lots of luck to both you and Miss Meg at rehearsal._

_Kindly,_

_Trevor Smith_

"Nice flowers. Who from?" a few voices chorus enviously. "Angel, Lorne, Ichabod! They're from Joseph and Trevor, the head stagehand and his apprentice." "Humph!" they scoff. I shake my head, laughing softly.

"You boys aren't…jealous, are you?" I ask with a melodramatic gasp. They scowl. "Shut up…" "Alright. Kisses all around, because if I spend another minute in here, I am no doubt going to be late. Erik, you first…mwah."

Then I just finish going around the circle: Lorne, Ichabod, Angel. As I rush off, Ichabod, Erik and Angel call after me: "Be careful; don't overexert!" "I won't! Stop worrying, will ya?" I call back. ~Backstage~

"You shouldn't be here. You should be resting, focusing on the babies…" Will says worriedly. I laugh. "Not you too…darling, you have to understand: music, opera especially is what I love. I don't just **want** to be here. I **need** to. It's what my soul craves."

"Ana, we're ready for you!" Joseph and Trevor chorus. "Coming!" They lower the last layer of the dress and the wig over and onto my head. "From the aria please, Ana." Monsieur Reyer calls. I nod. "Poor Fool, He Makes Me Laugh" begins and I sing.

"Poor fool, he makes me laugh! Ha, ha, ha-ahha, ha, ha, ha…" ~Afterward~ "Joseph, Trevor? Thank you both so much for the lovely bouquets. I absolutely adore them…" They blush as I walk up and hug them.

"You're welcome…" Then, Joseph turns to Trevor and says: "Gimme a minute with Ana, will ya, lad?" He nods and as soon as he leaves, Joseph picks me up and spins me around. "Oh, thank God you're back! La Carlotta was absolutely tyrannical in your absence…"

I scowl. "Where is she?" "Her new room. I'll walk you after you change if you'd like." "I would. Will, c'mon." ~As I change~ "But why can't **we** come?" the guys chorus, whining. I sigh. "I **told** you…I need to do this one-on-one. Joseph is just walking me there and back."

~At the door~ "Good luck." "Won't need it, but thanks." I barge in. "What do **you** want, little toad?"

TBC =)


	6. Fallin' in love Again

A New Beginning: Chap 6

I glare at her. "Little toad? Really, Carlotta? Are you **that** desperate to keep your place as prima donna? Well, I'm sorry: it doesn't work that way. You'd need to outdo me on stage and we both know that'll **never** happen. Oh, and the mistreatment of the stagehands? If it **ever** happens again, hell **will** be raised."

"Why will you always outshine me?" she asks, more to herself than me. "I'm beautiful inside and out. Your beauty doesn't exist; you just pretend it does by using makeup. Carlotta, the only reason people fawn over you…is because they're **afraid** of you."

"You're **lying**!" she screeches. I shake my head. "You're spoiled. People fawn because they fear your wrath. It's never been real. Everyone, however, has genuinely adored **me** since the beginning. Now, granted, I am absolutely **not** demure nor do I consent to anyone and everyone's demands. **But**…I treat those around me with respect. Think on that."

Just as I close the door behind me, I hear her start to cry. Joseph walks me back. ~Home, later that night~ "Ana? Ana…" "Mm…Meg. What is it, my love?" "I'm so nervous about tomorrow. I don't know if I can do it. My stomach hurts and I feel like I might be sick…"

Her voice is small and she's near tears. I get up. We settle her nausea. Then I ask: "Would you like to come lie with me?" She nods. "Please. Being held by you will stop the pain…" I kiss her forehead. "Angel, move over…" I whisper to the now fully annoyed vampire.

"…Why?" "Meg needs to be held." "Will you sing me to sleep, Ana? Pretty please? I want to hear my big sister's voice." "Of course. Any special requests?" "Music of the Night. Your version, though." "Alright…"

I start to sing, and by the time I finish, she's sound asleep. "Sleep tight, hon…" ~Next Morning~ "So before the performance, just to calm any last minute nerves, I'll take you to the chapel with me and we'll go pray together."

"Thank you. I'm sorry if I'm inconveniencing anyone." I smile reassuringly. "It's no trouble, love. Erik and I will just have to meet in my dressing room after I dress instead." "Right." Suddenly, a pair of arms wrap around me from behind.

"Good morning, my timid little rosebud." a voice murmurs roughly into my neck, still half-asleep. I smile. "Good morning, my daring pirate. What time did you manage to sneak in?" He yawns. "4:30. Jack will be finding my cabin empty any minute now, no doubt."

"Well, do you wanna try 'Our Kind of Love'?" "Love to." ~Jack's POV~ "Lizzie, this way!" I hear them **singing**. Will sings: "Skippin' rocks and leavin' footprints…" Together: "…Down there on the riverbank."

Will: "Always…" Together: "…Holdin' hands…" Will: "Never…" Together: "…Makin' plans, just livin' in the moment, babe." Ana: "You get me laughin' with those funny faces. You somehow always know just what to say, that's right."

Will: "Oh, that's right." Together: "What we got is…just like drivin' on an open highway, never knowin' what we're gonna find. Just like two kids, baby, always tryin' to live it up. That's our kind of love."

"**That's** what he sent to her!" Lizzie exclaims. As we get to the grate, Ana shows one of her notebooks to a green guy, a song called "Need You Now". He gasps. "When did you write this, kiwi?" Tears well in her eyes.

"Day I left. I want us to sing it, so you can see how I did…after everything." "Any crying?" he asks as he takes her hands and Will plays the intro. She nods. "Most of it." He sighs. "Fire away." ~Regular POV~ As the memories flood in, he gasps softly.

**~Memory, Lorne's seeing it~**

I see Ana sitting huddled in the corner of a bedroom, crying softly as she writes with a shaking hand in her lyric notebook. "Lorne, I miss you and I'm so, so sorry I lied. It was such a mistake…" Suddenly the door opens and Erik walks in, looking a little miffed.

"Who's Lorne?" "No one important." she lies, seeing the blaze in his eyes. "I should hope not. It's time for your lesson." "Let me put my things away, darling. I'll be right out." He nods, kissing her forehead before leaving and closing the door behind him.

She puts her lyric notebook away and pulls a folder out from under her bed. Inside is a picture of us on the beach sharing our last kiss, perfectly preserved. She takes the empty frame on her nightstand and puts the picture inside it.

She kisses my image in the frame and puts it back on the nightstand. Then she walks out to Erik and her lesson.

**~End Memory~**

"Oh, starling…" I gasp. "My special nickname." He smiles, taking me to the couch and holding me. "Well, sure. You didn't think I'd forgotten, did you?" "Maybe…" He gasps melodramatically. "I am insulted!"

She chuckles. "Shouldn't be…" ~Later, performance time~ "Ana?" "Yes, Meg?" "Why do you have so much faith in me?" "You're my sister and you deserve it, that's why. Come on, we're on!" ~A few weeks later~

All relationships are blooming. "Starling, this came in the mail for us: an invitation to our high school reunion." "Ooh, sounds like fun! Do you want to go?" "You bet! When Chelsea sees us…" "She'll rage!" A chuckle from behind me.

I turn and run into Ichabod's arms. "How was your day, my sweet?" I ask, kissing him. He chuckles wryly. "Four murders. I fainted at the sight of the corpses, which Constable Eastman found quite hilarious. He'll never let me live it down; I'll be the laughingstock of the municipal building."

I just smile and say: "They must've been pretty gruesome sights." He nods. "I couldn't wait to come home and see my gorgeous daughter and goddess of a fiancée. You and Katrina always make me feel better after a hard day."

I giggle. "Happy to help, darling. Dinner should be ready soon. Why don't you relax with a book until I call everyone?" "That sounds good. Can I sit in your private library?" I nod. "Of course. I'll go get the key."

I hand him the key, kissing his cheek. "I'll come get you when dinner's done." He nods. "Alright." As Ichabod leaves, Erik scowls enviously. "You've never let **me** sit in your private library." "If I did, it would become as cluttered as your study."

"Point taken." ~Hour later~ I walk quietly into my library. Good thing I did, because my Ichabod is curled up in the high-backed armchair, sound asleep. _My poor darling; he must be exhausted! _I move him to the couch and drape a blanket over him, stoking the fire a bit before leaving him to rest.

"Is Father alright?" Katrina asks concernedly. "He's fine, love. Tired after a hard workday, that's all. We'll keep a plate warm for him, hmm?" She nods and I call: "Dinner, all!" Angel asks: "Can I have a kiss?"

I smile. "'Course. Mwah. Jack, did you do any sketching today?" "Yeah. A woman and her two sons, a young couple about my and Rose's age and a little girl and her father." "Wow. Good for you, sweetheart." Rose says, kissing his cheek.

He smiles. "Thanks, honey." They kiss. ~40 minutes later~ Ichabod comes out of my library, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Still waking up?" I ask teasingly. He manages a nod through another huge yawn.

"Yes. Why didn't you wake me for dinner?" "If I had, you probably would've fallen asleep over it. I put your plate in the warmer drawer." "Thank you." "Angel, you can't be serious!" Fred and Cordy chorus.

"I can. Ask Ana, or should I say 'Rina?" "It's true. I was Catarina, the Emperor's daughter…and Angelus' lover. In fact, the night he was cursed, he was in the process of…deflowering me." "EW!" "She was the only one I ever showed love to. Whenever I was around her, I wasn't Angelus. I softened and became Angel."

~That night~ "Keep your eyes closed." I tell Angel as I light the last few candles. He sighs impatiently; I giggle, enjoying keeping him in suspense. "OK, open them in three, two, one." Realizing what I want, he starts: "Ana, my-"

I put a finger to his lips. "Trust me…now, take yourself back to that night and finish what was started." ~Angel's POV~ I press my lips to Ana's. She wraps her arms around my neck, moaning sweetly against my mouth.

When we're ready, we search for each other's tongues. She unbuttons my black shirt and it falls slowly to the floor. When she finishes making a trail of kisses from my lips to my belly button and back, I reach for the snaps of her white blouse.

I unsnap it as I ravage her lips with kiss after heated kiss. She lets me unbutton her jeans before she pulls my slacks off. "Angel?" "Yeah, sweetheart?" "I love you." I pick her up bridal-style and lay her gently on the bed.

"I love you too." I say tenderly before covering her lips with mine again. I take my time, covering every inch of her with loving caresses. Eventually, I ask: "Are you ready for me, love?" She nods, panting. I enter her and she cries out softly.

"Hurt?" I ask in concern, stroking her cheek with the backs of my fingers. She shakes her head. "Good feeling…" She meets every thrust and we climax together. As the afterglow of cosmically made love washes over us, she smiles up at me.

"What?" "Lorne's standing outside, sulking because he wasn't first." I chuckle. "His loss is my gain, I suppose." "Wouldn't have been my loss if she'd been patient!" "I waited as long as I could bear! Angel was ready; you weren't. What would you have done?"

Her question is met with silence, so she knows she's stumped him. She smirks smugly. "Exactly." She kisses my shoulder blade; I wince. "Sorry. Bruise?" I nod, milking it a little as I hiss: "It really…hurts."

She clicks her tongue sympathetically, crooning: "My poor baby. Lemme get my aloe cream." I nod, clutching it a little. She leaves and comes right back, a little navy blue jar in her hand. "I'll put this on it every night for a few nights; it'll clear right up."

She puts some on her fingers and works it into the bruise. "Ah, much better." I sigh, cuddling into her. She giggles, pulling the blanket over us. ~Regular POV~ "Good." We fall asleep soon after that. The next morning, lips on mine wake me.

I kiss back, smiling into it. "Mm…what a wonderful way to wake: kissed by the most brilliant boyfriend in the world." He smirks cockily. "Well, I try." "Breakfast, you two." Erik says. I put on my robe and bounce out of the room.

"Good morning, _mon ange_." I exclaim merrily, kissing both cheeks. "_Bon matin, ma cherie._ Chip and Lilly called this morning. They miss us." "I'll have to convince Forte to let us pay them a visit on their lunch today, then."

He smiles. "Sounds wonderful." "Good morning, starling. Did you and Angel enjoy your night together?" Lorne asks in a tone dripping petty jealousy. I smirk. "As a matter of fact, we did. Didn't we, sweetie?"

"Mm-hmm…" He swoops me into his arms bridal-style, kissing me. "What did I do to deserve someone so beautiful?" he murmurs. I hum happily, nuzzling my nose with his and kissing him. "It was just luck, I guess."

"Obviously very good luck…" Fred and Cordelia mutter. Angel smirks. "Jealous, ladies?" They nod, knowing they can't lie to him. His smirk widens. "Good. You should be." I giggle. "Angel, you're terrible!"

Over breakfast, I get a lecture from Erik. "I saw you flirting with those patrons after the performance. Especially that Anton boy." Meg sighs. "Lucky! I could barely get Anton to glance at me…"

"Love, Anton and I are newfound friends. Flirting is his safeguard; he does it when he's nervous." Erik scoffs. "What did he possibly have to be nervous about?" "If you must know, it was his first time representing the Italian Opera in his parents' place."

I finish my breakfast and jump in the shower. "The kids wanna know if Angel and Lorne can come, too." "Yeah/No." "Lorne, Lilly really misses you. Please? If not for me, then her." He sighs, trying and failing to hide a smile.

"So, you forgive me?" I ask as he comes over and kisses me. "Of course, moonbeam. I always will." "Good. I'm gonna go get dressed." As I walk off, he calls: "Ya know, they should slap a disclaimer on you. Caution: gorgeous when wet."

I dry off and come out in a red blouse, black skirt, black heels, a rose clip in my hair and the jewelry the kids bought me for Mother's Day. "You look beautiful." Angel and Lorne chorus, taking turns kissing my forehead.

I smile. "Thank you." "Ready to go?" Erik asks, positively glowing at the prospect of seeing his two youngest children. "Mm-hmm! Let me get my coat." "Here." "Oh…thank you, Angel." "You're welcome. It was still damp, so I put it by the fire."

"So thoughtful." He helps me into it and I ask: "Where are Will and Ichabod?" "Still in bed." Erik says, shaking his head and chuckling. I laugh. "Lazybones, the two of 'em. Ichabod won't like it when my uncle docks his pay."

We head out. ~The castle~ "Mama, Papa, Daddy Angel, Daddy Lorne!" Lilly takes her time hugging and kissing him. "I heard you missed me, my little penny flower." She smiles, nodding. "Sit next to me so I can show you my lesson notebook!"

He chuckles. "Of course." ~Over lunch~ The family reconnects. "Mama? Is it true Carlotta's your enemy again?" Lilly asks. I smile sadly, nodding. "Yes, it is." "Alright, back to your lessons, you two." Forte says in a stern yet gentle tone.

"Aw!" "Don't worry, I'll be by later to pick you up for the weekend." Erik assures them. ~Home~ "Ana! Why didn't you wake us this morning?" "Not my responsibility." "Ana, my twinkling star?" "Yes, Angel?"

"Can we invite Darla and Dru to dinner tonight?" "So we can rub in their faces how happy we are? I don't see why not." "Yes!" I laugh. ~Later that evening~ "Ana? Do I gotta wear a **suit**?" Lorne asks in a desperate tone that pleads: "Please, for the love of all that is holy, don't make me do this."

"Angel is, so yes." "…Fine." He grumbles as he does it, but he does it. "They're here. Ready for your presents?" "Mm-hmm." "Ana, when you told me you were wearing that dress tonight, I realized it was missing a few things. So I went out and bought…these."

He pulls out a black wrap along with an obsidian necklace and earrings. I gasp, absolutely floored. "Angel, they're…I don't have the words!" "Go put the earrings in; then I'll help you with the necklace and wrap, OK?"

I nod, pulling him close and giving him a big kiss. "I'll thank you properly later…" "I can't wait, my little blossom." he murmurs, nuzzling his nose with mine and kissing me gently. Just as we sit down to dinner, he clasps the necklace around my neck and drapes the wrap around my shoulders.

"Oh, and something for your hair, too…" He weaves a blood red rose into it and pulls my chair out for me. "Such a gentleman. How **did** I get so lucky?" ~Darla's POV~ _Such a gentleman…humph! __**I**__ should be the one basking in the glow of Angel's love! _

_She's undeserving; she always has been! _I realize he's talking to me. "Do you remember?" "Hmm?" "I said: Do you remember when we were a team?" I glare coldly at him. "Dru, **Angelus** and I were a team. Angel's just the weak, do-gooder shell that was left when my sire was stupid enough to get himself cursed for some air-headed princess who didn't give a flippin' fuck."

"THAT'S A LIE!" Angel and I scream furiously. She gives me a cold, calculating smile and whispers: "How would you know, **honey**?" I give a short bark of laughter. "You honestly don't recognize me?" Drusilla's eyes go wide and she whispers: "Princess Catarina…"

"Dru's got it. You remember how much I loved Angelus, don't you?" She nods. "He would sneak away from us just to see you. He'd bring you flowers and sneak you out of the palace so you could spend time together without fear of judgment. You would drop him back off to us, kiss him goodnight and whisper: 'I'll see you tomorrow, my prince of darkness.' He would smile and whisper back: 'I'm looking forward to it. I love you'."

"OK, Dru. We get it." Darla mutters, seething with jealousy. "Jealous, Dar?" Angel and I chorus, smirking. Suddenly, I hear: "Mama/Ana, my love!" "Erik! Oh, I missed you!" He picks me up, twirling and kissing me.

"Kiwi?" "Hmm?" "What's this?" Lorne asks, holding up a DVD labeled: "Music Vids w/Terry! 3" I gasp. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" "Show it to us." "Alright…Lorne, first one's for you." "Gettin' You Home" plays and I'm singing.

(Instead of "black dress", it'd be "black tie".) He whimpers and I smirk. He pouts. "Stop enjoying this so much, starling…" I chuckle. "Can't help it, gumdrop. Let's go make that naughty fantasy I know you're having a reality, hmm?"

We kiss and it all happens so fast, it's almost a blur. Afterward, he's nestled against me, fighting sleep as I rub his back. "Hey, that's not helping me…*yawn*…stay awake." I smile, kissing the corner of his mouth lightly.

"It's not supposed to. Go to sleep." When I'm certain he's asleep, I go sit with Angel. "So?" "No one rivals Erik. He tied." "Hello, Ana." Angel's eyes blaze as Lilah and Doyle step into view. "I'll go get the demon." Lilah says.

"The HELL you will!" "You wanna go, sweetie?" she asks me. "Bring it on, weakling." Naturally, I win. "Leave. Lorne. Alone…" ~A bit later, Lorne's POV~ "Claire, stop!" Ana giggles. "Fine…" "Ready to teach me how to play this game?"

"Sure, Gunn! We'll have to keep it down, though. Lorne's still sleepin'." I smile to myself. _Always thinkin' of others…how'd I get so lucky? __**Just that, sweet pea: luck. Stayin' in bed? **_I give her a mental nod. _Yeah. I'm not feelin' too peppy right now, cupcake._

Then…I sneeze. "ESHOO!" She comes to stand in the doorway, along with Fred, Cordy, Gunn and Angel. She giggles, wrinkling her nose in that ever-so-adorable and quirky way she has. Fred, Cordy and Gunn gag as Angel says: "Has anyone ever told you how adorable that is?"

"No, only you…Shh! Erik's singing." We all roll our eyes…until we hear the lyrics. (Till I Hear You Sing: ALW- LND)

Erik:

The day starts, the day ends  
Time crawls by  
Night steals in, pacing the floor  
The moments creep,  
Yet I can't bear to sleep  
Till I hear you sing

And weeks pass, and months pass  
Seasons fly  
Still you don't walk through the door  
And in a haze  
I count the silent days  
Till I hear you sing once more.

And sometimes at night time  
I dream that you are there  
But wake holding nothing but the empty air

And years come, and years go  
Time runs dry  
Still I ache down to the core  
My broken soul  
Can't be alive and whole  
Till I hear you sing once more

And music, your music  
It teases at my ear  
I turn and it fades away and you're not here

Let hopes pass, let dreams pass  
Let them die  
Without you, what are they for?  
I'll always feel  
No more than halfway real  
Till I hear you sing once more

Throughout the song, she joins in with him as tears well in her eyes and begin to stream down her cheeks. "Oh, peach pie. *light cough* C'mere." She does and laughs through her soft, ever so slight sobs.

"I suppose I deserve it. I've hurt him so much…this is his equivalent of punishment: killing me softly with his song." "No, I would never…" "Then why?" "Venting the past, that's all." "Oh…" He bends over to kiss her lightly.

"OK, all. I need Lorne to myself." I sigh in relief as the crowd disappears. "Peach pie, I feel so nasty…" "I know, gumdrop. I can sense it. What exactly is wrong?" "Fever, stuffed up, sneezin' and coughin'." "Aw, babe. I'll take care of you." she says tenderly.

I sniffle, managing a smile. "I know. But must I stare at…**them**?" I say, eyeing her Darius Rucker and Blake Shelton posters with overwhelming distaste. "Mm-hmm! Don't like? Lay down and turn over."

"…Fine." I give her my best pout; it doesn't work. "Mm-mm. Nice try, pookie." She kisses my cheek. I shiver at the warmth of her lips against my clammy skin. "Sugar? Can I have another…HEHCHIOO…blanket?"

She smiles, draping it over me and handing me a handkerchief as she kisses my nose. "Here. Bless, by the way." "Ugh. Thaks, rosebud. Where'd you leard to be so carig?" "My grandmamma. Blow." I do, and sigh in relief at the momentary absence of stuffiness.

My nose fills again not five seconds later, though. I whimper in misery. "Starling, I don't need the meds. Just hold me, please. Everything hurts, and I need you…" She nods, climbing in next to me and pulling me close to her.

"Sing to me…please." She starts singing one of my favorite Donna Summer songs. (Macarthur Park)

Ana:

Spring was never waiting for us, girl  
it ran one step ahead  
as we followed in the dance.

Between the parted pages  
we were pressed,  
in love's hot, fevered iron  
like a striped pair of pants.

Mac Arthur's Park is melting in the dark  
all the sweet green icing flowing down  
someone left the cake out in the rain  
I don't think that I can take it  
'cause it took so long to bake it  
and I'll never have that recipe again  
Oh, nooo!

I recall the yellow cotton dress  
foaming like a wave  
on the ground beneath your knees  
birds like tender babies in your hands  
and the old men playing  
Chinese checkers  
by the trees

Mac Arthur's Park is melting in the dark  
all the sweet green icing flowing down  
someone left the cake out in the rain  
I don't think that I can take it  
'cause it took so long to bake it  
and I'll never have that recipe again  
Oh, nooo!

There'll be another song for me  
and I will sing it  
there'll be another dream for me  
someone will bring it  
I will drink the wine while it is warm  
and never let you catch me  
looking at the sun, oh yeah  
and after all the loves of my life  
after all loves in my life  
you'll be the one

I will take my life into my hands  
and I will use it  
I will win the worship in their eyes  
and I will lose it  
I will have the things that I desire  
and my passion flow  
like rivers through the sky  
oh and after all the loves in my life  
after all the loves in my life  
you'll still be the one  
and I'll ask myself why.

Mac Arthur's Park is melting in the dark  
all the sweet green icing flowing down  
someone left the cake out in the rain  
I don't think that I can take it  
'cause it took so long to bake it  
and I'll never have that recipe again  
Oh, nooo!

"So, did Angel food cake ask you to come back to L.A. with us?" "He did. So I took my maternity leave early." "You did WHAT?" ~Regular POV~ I cringe. He takes my hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

"AACHOO!" "Bless. That handkerchief still usable?" "Not really. New ones?" "Top right drawer; I'll get 'em." "Starling? What do you miss most about the country?" "Makin' love to the sound of rain."

"Sounds romantic." "Mm. We'll have to try it sometime." she says, smiling. She climbs back in, humming a song by Josh Turner: "Why Don't we Just Dance?" "Hey, my favorite!" Will exclaims. "I prefer 'Rain is a Good Thing' myself."

"Ahem! Later?" "Oh! Yeah…sorry." He leaves and Lorne cuddles close as I turn my I-pod on low volume. He can't stop sniffling, poor thing. "Can I put my head on your chest, pumpkin? Heh…heh…HEHICHOO!"

I giggle. "'Course. In fact…" I open my shirt. "There. Body heat." He settles so that he can put his head on my chest. *Knock, knock* "Baby? I got those reservations at Via Allorro for after we're settled at home."

I gasp. "Angel, Beverly Hills? Come in…that'll spoil me." I get up and stand next to the bed. He runs over, sweeping me up and twirling me as he cups my head and kisses me. "Exactly…now, Ichabod has something to tell you."

"I found a chapel, nice and secluded, where we can be married in God's eyes. Tonight…" "The one in the woods?" He nods. "Wonderful. I'll go get my dress on." ~At the chapel~ He lifts my veil and smiles. "You look breathtaking."

We promise to love, honor and cherish one another always. Our promise is sealed with a kiss that brings us together as husband and wife. We go outside and share our first dance to "I Loved Her First".

~Angel's POV~ Lorne comes stumbling out of her room, obviously very weak. "Where's Ana?" he asks as coughs rack him. I smile. "Gettin' hitched…" "…And consummating." Spike murmurs. He talks to himself.

"Oh, off comes the veil…dress…suit top…bra…tie **and** pants…last layers off along with their shoes and I'm gone." "What? Not gonna watch?" I ask, smirking. Lorne glares at me. "Not funny, Angel muffins."

"No, it's not-mm…" ~Lorne's POV~ Ana takes one look at me and gasps, coming over to support me and ushering me to bed again. "Do Not. Move. A Muscle." ~A few days later, still Lorne's POV~ I'm feeling much better and we're on one of Wolfram and Hart's private jets flying back to L.A. _sans_ Erik.

The kiddos are with us, though, and Lilly's next to me while her surrogate sister Rose tells her how she and her beau Jack met. "Angel, no. I need a break and a good drink." I chuckle, shaking my head because I can hear a pout in his voice as he says: "…Fine."

Cordy and Dar scoff and roll their eyes. She comes out wearing a red velvet robe and I start singing "Farmer's Daughter" of all songs. She gasps happily, rushing to hug and kiss me. "I knew it!" "What can I say, pumpkin? You're rubbin' off on me."

"Daddy Lorne, your promise!" Lilly exclaims, tugging at my sleeve. "Oh, you're right! Well, I met Mommy Dearest here in kindergarten. We were great friends for quite some time. Then we fell in love, and well…here we are!"

"Cool!" "Lorne darlin', can you make me a Sea Breeze? Dyin' for a sophisticated version of a vodka shot." she murmurs, sighing. I chuckle, whipping two up quick and handing one to her. "Pumpkin?"

"Hmm?" "…My parents are gonna be at the airport. They wanna meet you. Newsflash: they know you're human and are NOT happy, either of 'em." She shrugs. "Been there, done that. I'd better go get dressed; we'll be landing soon."

She drains what's left of her drink and kisses me soundly as if to say: "It'll all be OK. I won't leave your side, no matter what." All my nerves evaporate the moment my lips meet hers. She goes to dress and when she comes out in a white sundress and matching kitten heels, she sits next to me and holds my shaking hand.

Leaning to kiss my cheek, she whispers in my ear: "I won't let go unless you say so." "No matter what?" I ask, a whimper in my voice. "No matter what." she assures me firmly. ~At the airport, still Lorne's POV~

As expected, my parents are there, stoic as ever. I raise the hand that's not desperately clutching Ana's and give them a slight, awkward wave. "Hi, Mom. Dad. Welcome to L.A." I chuckle nervously. Cordy smirks, thinking Ana's silence spells defeat, but Ana just says: "Lorne, dumplin'? Can I have a kiss?"

I smile. "Of course, honeysuckle." I sweep her into my arms, cupping her head with one hand as I kiss her. When we break for air, she softly says: "I love you, Lorne." My smile widening, I respond with: "I love you too, Ana."

I put her down and we run over to my parents, our hands clasped lightly and our faces flushed from the heat of our oh-so-romantic kiss. We're grinning like fools as I say: "Mom, Dad…this is Ana, the girl I would die for."

"Aw, babe!" "She's a cow." they state flatly. I glare at them. "A **human**…who I would like to have as my life mate and wife someday. If that's what she wants, of course." ~Regular POV~ I gasp. "Oh Lorne, you KNOW IT IS! Yes, Yes, YES!"

He laughs warmly, but it's cut off by our lips crashing together. I wrap my arms around his neck as he picks me up and starts twirling me. Just as he does, it starts to rain. "Cliché, but it works…" he murmurs, bringing our lips together again.

I melt into it, the rest of the world disappearing. "Ahem!" Angel, Cordy, Fred and Gunn clear their throats behind us, but we're oblivious. Lorne's making me dizzy, both by twirling me and with his kisses.

When we finally stop, he scoops me up bridal-style; I giggle and softly say: "I could just swoon right here in your arms, you know that?" He chuckles and kisses my cheek. "You're more than welcome to, my little beach bunny."

~Home~ Lorne carries me the whole way. His parents become furious while Angel and Fred become filled with red-hot envy. "Alright. Put her down already!" they chorus. We shake our heads. "Nope! And if you take me from him, Angel, you know your punishment."

He whimpers. "I'll be good." "Good. Now Lorne, we'd best change out of these soaking wet clothes." "You're right. You first." I come out in sweats and a messy ponytail. "Ah, much better. Your turn." As he leaves, I steal a quick kiss before taking out my guitar and plopping on the couch.

"What'cha doin', Auntie?" Jade asks. "Pluckin' out a song I like." "What's it called?" "Next to You." She gasps. "Uncle Lorne's favorite. Weren't you gonna sing it to him for his birthday at Caritas tomorrow?"

"Shh! Don't spoil the surprise!" "…Sorry." A few minutes later, Lorne comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me. After sending the kids upstairs, I lean back against him and smile against the exposed chest my head has the immense pleasure of making contact with.

"Should keep your shirt open all the time. I like it." I turn on my "One Sweet Day" single and dim the lights. He chuckles. "May I have this dance, sweetie?" I nod, placing my hand in his. "Of course."

In the middle of our dance, the lights come up suddenly and the song cuts off. I look up and Ichabod's at the top of the stairs. "Oh, my darling wife…your dear husband requires your attention." I sigh, snapping.

The lights re-dim and the music resumes. Lorne kisses the top of my head. "Not tonight, Ichabod." Lorne's birthday the next night went off without a hitch. ~Two months later, I'm three months along~ Lorne's parents have essentially moved in.

He pretends they're not here. He's taking me to dinner tonight for a special surprise reason. "Wear something formal. It's a ritzy place." "Ooh! Can't you just tell me why? -" He puts a finger to my lips. "No, no. Just go pretty yourself and let the surprise be a surprise."

"…Fine." I pout; he laughs softly, kissing me. "Nice try, but my lips are sealed, sugar muffin." "Ah, well. I tried." As I slip on a navy blue evening dress with matching heels and earrings, Angel's standing in the doorway sulking.

"Lorne sure has been spoiling you lately." "I know. Aren't I lucky?" "If you say so…" I gasp. "Spike, Evangeline! What a surprise…" I hug them both and dash off. "Wow…just…wow." I giggle at Lorne's reaction.

"Well, I'll be damned. I've left the trained conversationalist speechless." "Shut up." ~At the restaurant~ We've finished dessert and Lorne comes next to me, kneels and takes my hand. "Ana, these last few months, I feel like I've just been floating through life and I know it's because of you. I love you so damn much. Will you do me the remarkable honor of becoming my life mate and wife?"

He pulls a simple gold band with three diamonds (one big and two small) out of his pants pocket and smiles hopefully up at me. "Oh, Lorne! Do you even have to ask? Of COURSE I will!" He slips the ring onto my finger, rises and pulls me into his arms, kissing me.

It leaves us both breathless, the wind knocked out of us, but we can't help ourselves and we go back for more. ~Home~ "Guys, we have news!" we chorus, grinning. "OK…" "Well, all. I have asked this **strikingly** beautiful woman to marry me, and by some miraculous grace of the good Lord…she said YES!"

"Congrats." "Humph!" Fred, Darla, Dru and Cordy chorus as Lorne and I kiss. As the kiss ends, he yawns. "What d'ya say we head up to bed?" I ask giggling. "I say…*big yawn*…that sounds like a wonderful idea, cream puff."

We change and lie in bed, just holding each other. "Where's the fun in that?" Darla asks, scoffing. "It's supposed to be quiet and tender." Angel says, walking in. I lift the blanket on my open side. He climbs in, possessively placing an arm over me, right over Lorne's.

_Oh, boy…_ "Angel…no. That's **my** spot." "Lorne…I don't care." "Boys…" "Sorry, Ana…" ~A few hours later, 3:30 AM~ I turn over again. _Damn babies pick now to be restless…joy._ I get up and put a thick robe on, going out to the balcony.

To my surprise, Gunn's there too. "Couldn't sleep?" he asks. "Mm-hmm. Isabella and Ivan chose tonight to be restless." "Ya know, a cup of tea might help. I could make some." "That'd be great. Thanks." "Mm-hmm."

We sit and talk while we drink it. "So, is it true you were Angelus' lover?" "Yep." "What was it like?" "Passionate, tender and a bit frightening at times." "Mama?" "Lilly, what is it?" "Bad dream. Daddy Lorne lost control of his inner demon and hurt you."

"Oh, sweetie…it was just a dream. You know Daddy Lorne would never, ever hurt me." "Can we put your dream-catcher over my bed?" I smile tenderly, kissing her forehead. "Of course." So we do. I head back down and clean up the tea things before softly saying: "Charles? Goodnight and…thanks."

He smiles. "You're welcome. Sleep well." "You too." ~Next Morning~ I come downstairs and hear: "MAMA/ANA/Good morning, Ana…" The latter is said rather grumpily and I laugh softly to myself as my oldest daughter and little sister practically crush me to death with their hugs.

"Good morning, you three! This is quite a pleasant surprise; when did you get in?" "Last night, but we wanted to surprise you!" Meg explains excitedly. "Meg, do me a favor-" At that moment, Erik notices Lorne's ring on my finger.

He raises my hand to his face, jaw dropped. "The **hell** **creature** asked you and you **accepted**? I can't **believe** it, Ana! Did you forget me so easily?" I lose my nerve and slap him…hard. "Shut UP, Erik! You KNOW I love him and that this was BOUND to happen!"

I run upstairs, crying and collide with Lorne in the hall. He must've heard what happened because he doesn't ask, just guides me into the bedroom, sits me down and puts his arms around me, rocking me back and forth gently as I cry into his chest.

"I'm—so sorry-" I start, but he cuts me off by putting a finger to my lips. "Shh, it's alright. Calm down, then talk." I nod. By this time, we've woken Angel, who's extremely concerned. "What happened? Is she alright?"

"Erik set her off, sugar fluff." "How?" "Called me a hell creature while freaking out over the fact that she accepted my proposal." "Oh…Ana." Angel hugs me and kisses the top of my head. "Thank you, both of you."

~After breakfast~ "Mama, you promised that Chip, Kitty and I could watch Daddy Angel's waltz lesson!" Lilly exclaims. I laugh. "You're right, I did! I should go get dressed for the day." "Hellos for us first!"

"TRENT, BENNY…**REECE**!" I go around and hug Reece tightest. "How? …" "The Council found out you wanted to name me godfather. Charles pulled their heartstrings a bit, and…here I am!" I laugh. "Good. You'll be here for a while, then?"

"Mm-hmm! All three of us will because…we used the potion." Trent says softly. I hug him and Benny. "Congratulations! So? …" They smile, chorusing: "Twin girls…" Just then, poor Trent slaps his hand over his mouth.

"Oop! I'll get a bowl." I say. He sits on the couch, taking deep breaths. Just as I put the bowl in his lap, he vomits. When he finishes, he's fighting tears. "Can you sit with him for a minute? I gotta use the bathroom."

I smile. "Sure, Benny. Aw, sweetie…I know, first trimester's always the hardest." "How do you girls do it?" "Luck, wit, patience and unconditional love for the young lives anticipating inside you." "Ana? Will's ship just left. He told me to tell you that…**Spike's** his replacement?" Angel exclaims.

Just then, Spike runs in and kisses me, taking me by surprise as he lays me back on the couch. "Thank God they made Evie forget our relationship." he murmurs. I just sigh, kissing him back.

"Can we take a midnight ride tonight?" "Of course. You just wanna cruise 'round L.A, love?" I nod. "Just for an hour or two." "I cannot believe this! I had Angel, you took him. I go after Spike, you win him instead!"

"Hello, Buffy. What can I say?" "I've missed this passionate blossom so much." "And I've missed you, my dark knight." "Alright, clear out. I've got a waltz lesson with the love magnet." Angel says, pulling me up.

Lilly, Katrina, Chip and Lorne stay to watch. "And one, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. Good! Now, spin me. Good! We're gonna impress the heck outta my mom." "Yeah, we are. You're a great teacher."

"And you're a great student. Slow to a stop. Good…" "Chrissy!" Lilly exclaims. Christine laughs, swooping her up and hugging her tightly. "Pumpkin? Ankara's gonna be at Caritas tonight. Mind keepin' an eye on her for me?"

I smile. "Not at all. What time's she supposed to show up?" "Ten-thirty. She'll stay the whole night." "Roger that. You four, upstairs to your lessons with Erik/Papa." "Yes, Mama/Ana…" "Lorne…" His mother cringes at the act of using his earth name.

I giggle as he rolls his eyes, sighing deeply. "Yes, Mother?" "Your father would like you to come to Pylea with us for a day or two to sort out some affairs concerning your brother." He laughs. "Very funny, Mom."

When her thin-lipped expression doesn't change, he pales. "You can't be serious…that place is a complete and utter hell-hole! I can't go back…!" "…Unless I go with him." I fill in the pause. He turns his head toward me slowly, jaw dropped.

"Ana, sugar pie…have you **lost** your **mind**?" I shake my head firmly. "No, my darling. I haven't. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Remember?" I ask. He sighs, nodding as he comes over and takes me in his arms, nuzzling my neck.

"I can't let you go with us. *kisses my neck* What if you…*another kiss*…get hurt?" "Lorne Samuel Stevens! Stop the attempted seduction; it's not working. I'm **going**. **I** can't let **you** get hurt and **they** sure as hell won't protect you."

"You're right…fine." She smiles a conspiratorial smile. "Good. Ready yourselves, then." ~An hour later~ We've said our goodbyes. I concealed a few weapons under my clothes when Lorne and his parents weren't looking, just in case.

~In Pylea~ Lorne shudders the second we set foot on Pylean ground. "Ugh…I hate this place." I smile. "It'll be over soon; we won't be here long." "I hope not. My brother's house is just up ahead." When we walk in, a female voice gasps: "Krevlorneswath! Oh, I just knew you'd return to me!"

Lorne chuckles nervously. "Um, actually Cyan…funny story. I didn't. Cyan, meet Ana. Ana, Cyan." "Your new future life mate is a **cow**?" I scoff. "**Please**! Have you **looked** in the mirror lately? Every other Pylean female I've seen is at least my size. You're at least ten sizes larger than that! Lose some weight, then we'll talk, **honey**."

"On that note, I'm gonna go see my brother. Kiss from my angel?" I smirk at Cyan before turning to face Lorne. "Of course, **Lorne**." Cyan gasps. "You-you **shortened** your **name**? Why?" He doesn't answer as he lowers his lips to mine slowly, pressing gently.

Despite it being a modest kiss, it conveys all the love we feel for one another. "Go take care of business, sweetie. I'll wait out here like a good little girl." I say, smiling sweetly. As he turns back in the doorway, I make a halo over my head with my fingers.

We both laugh out loud. "Oh, honey. You are many things, but purest angel you are **not**." "I know. I just wanted to make you laugh." ~Lorne's POV~ "Krevlorneswath, you came. You are truly willing to give everything up for this…Ana?"

"Yeah, bro. I really am." I sign away my rights to the family inheritance. When Mom and Dad die, big bro here gets everything. I come out and see Ana collapsed in a puddle of vomit, unconscious. "Oh my God, Ana! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I don't know. She complained of feeling dizzy and nauseous, threw up and passed out." My mother smirks and I clench my fists, resisting the urge to hit her. "Mm…Lorne?" Ana groans. "I'm here, pumpkin. You alright?"

"A little out of it, but fine. I was hoping my mother wouldn't do this…" "Do what, sug?" "A bonding charm. I have to be right next to one of you at all times." "Oh, God. Your mother must be a real bitch."

She chuckles wryly. "You don't know the half of it…" ~Olympus, regular POV~ "MOTHER!" I roar. Lorne flinches. "Wow. Could you have yelled any louder?" "Sorry, sweetie." "'S OK, babe." "Yes, daughter dearest?"

"Lift the damn charm." "You'll have to speak to Ichabod about that." I gasp. "Ichabod? Y-you asked for this? Why?" "To keep you from running off all willy-nilly and potentially harming our children."

"Oh, right! Well, here then. I'll make it easier for you. We're done. The twins can be Erik's." "Wh-what?" I drop his rings on the floor and the charm is null and void. "Goodbye, Ichabod. Katrina is going to stay with me."

~Home~ "Mama/Ana!" Erik, Angel and Spike rush to kiss me. "Thank you for giving me another chance at fatherhood." Erik says softly, pressing his lips to mine. I smile. "You're welcome, _mon ange_." Darla comes out of the kitchen.

"Who's hungry?" "I think we all are, Dar." Angel and Lorne chorus, kissing me on the cheek at the same time. I blush. "What have I done to deserve you guys?" The phone rings. "Oh, I'll get it! It's Charlie!"

I pick it up. "Hi, love! How's school going? Oh, really? Is she cute? Well, just ask her, and remember: be yourself! OK, darling. Love you too. Bye." "How's he doin'?" Lorne asks as he pulls my chair out for me.

I kiss his cheek as I sit down. "Thank you; he's doin' fine. Met a cute girl named Amelia who he's a bit nervous about askin' out. I advised him to just go for it, but to be himself." "Good advice." Angel says softly, smiling.

I reach for his hand across the table, raise it to my lips and kiss it. "Well, it worked for you, didn't it?" "What worked for Dad, Ana?" "Bein' himself when he was tryin' to impress me, Connor. You hungry?"

"Starving. What's for dinner?" "You can heat yourself up the leftover Chinese takeout. I've told you countless times: we sit down to dinner at 6:00 sharp. Lateness means leftovers." Darla says, trying to give him a "Mother means business" type of look.

He glares at her, murmuring: "You're **barely** my mother…" He stomps back up to his room. "In the fridge?" I ask Angel. "Right side bottom drawer." "Sweetie? If you don't mind, I'm gonna go eat with Connor."

He smiles. "Not at all; tell him some stories." I giggle, popping a piece of shrimp in my mouth and nodding. "I will." ~Upstairs~ I knock on Connor's door. "Who is it?" "Ana, and I brought dinner." He opens the door.

"Thanks; come in." I walk in, and realize this is Angel's old room. "Like father, like son…" "What?" "This is your dad's old room." He spits out his food in shock. "It **is**?" I nod, inclining my head toward the bed in a questioning manner.

He nods. "Oh, sorry. Yeah, go ahead." "Thanks." I sit down, grabbing a carton of shrimp-fried rice, some chopsticks and sweet-and-sour sauce. He joins me. "Can I try some of that?" he asks when he sees me dipping the shrimp in the sauce.

"Sure. Just a warning, though: it's an acquired taste." "I'm pretty brave." He puffs out his chest dramatically and we both laugh. He tries it…and **loves** it." "Oh my God, that's so good!" "Isn't it? Angel thinks it's disgusting. He gags at the sight of it."

"He has **no** taste, that's why." "Heard that!" he calls up. We just smirk. "So, how long have you known my dad?" Connor asks as we resume eating. "A **long** time. Even before he knew your mother." "Wow. That **is** a long time."

"Mm-hmm." "What's your best memory of him?" "Hmm, that's a tough one. Probably the moment he smiled at me for the first time." "Mine is the first time he held me. He hadn't slept in weeks because all I'd done was fuss. But, he still smiled and called me 'champ'."

"Oh, Connor. That's so sweet." "Mm. You ever read this?" he asks, pulling a copy of Affairs of Passion out from under his pillow. "Yeah…why?" "Will you read it to me, a little every night? If my mom catches me reading it, she'll freak."

"Sure. Wanna start now?" "Yeah." I magic the food remains downstairs and scoot a little closer, beginning to read. "Prologue. Corinne Neilson's black velvet dress pooled sensually at her feet as her lover Brendan Caldwell pulled her into his arms and slowly lowered his lips to the sweet-tasting ivory skin of her neck…"

~Later, Darla's POV~ I hear Connor and Ana laughing hysterically and seethe. "Oh, God—my stomach!" he gasps. This sends her into another peal of giggles until she gasps out:

"Ouch! My—side!"

"What are you two so giddy about?" I grumble as they come downstairs, still recovering. "Ana was just telling me a **really** embarrassing story about Dad." he says, grabbing the Oreos, peanut butter and jelly out of the cupboard.

"Yum! PB and J Oreos!" Ana exclaims. "Jelly?" Lorne asks, looking a tad grossed-out. "It's so good on Oreos!" she and Connor exclaim. Angel smiles. "Finally, someone who shares Connor's, um…acquired tastes."

They beam at him. Connor puts his arm around her. "Ana's just like me: she'll try anything once." "I first tried PB and J Oreos on a date. I've loved 'em ever since." "Sounds bloody disgusting." Spike mutters.

"Hey…don't knock it 'til you try it." she says softly, licking her lips seductively. Angel, Erik, Lorne and Spike all whimper as she walks away with that automatic little bounce in her hips. Connor's laughing under his breath.

~Regular POV, back upstairs~ We collapse onto the bed, laughing hysterically again. "God, they sounded like puppies!" He rips the Oreos open, grabs one, dips half in peanut butter and half in jelly and puts it in his mouth whole.

I do the same, and eventually, we've eaten the quarter of a pack that was left. "Yummy." "Better go trash the evidence." Connor jokes. ~Later that night~ "Ana?" "Hmm?" "What **really** embarrassing story did you tell Connor?" Angel asks as I climb into bed.

"Yeah, I'm curious." Lorne and Spike chorus. I smirk. "You really wanna know?" They nod. "…The muddy dress incident." Angel groans and Spike chuckles, but Lorne just raises an eyebrow. "You tell him."

"He came to watch me and my friends scrimmage football. I dove for the ball and my dress got **covered** in mud. Well, I saw him, ran and hugged him. He **freaked**. 'Black and brown don't mix, Ana.' Spike was right. You **are** a fancy nancy-boy."

Lorne laughs out loud. Angel stalks out, sulking. "Angel, wait. I was joking!" "Let him cool off, love." "He may go cold by then." Lorne tosses me my robe. I head out to the balcony. "Come to kick me while I'm down?" he mutters.

I come up behind him, wrap my arms around him and put my head on his shoulder. "'Course not. Oh, that's my phone. Hello? What's goin' on, Korsak? Y-you can't be serious." I drop the phone when I hear him sigh and say: "Yeah…Hoyt's back. I'm sorry, Ana."

"Jane should've killed the son-of-a-bitch when she had the chance. Hell knows I would've." "So, how early can you be at Caritas tomorrow?" "9:30, after I lull this one, Erik and Lorne to sleep. I'll bring Spike with me. 'K, bye."

After coaxing Angel back to bed, I sit on the windowsill with my guitar and softly sing and play one of my songs: "Ellsworth", a song about my great-grandmother. (Here's the lyrics.)

Ana:

Grandma burned the biscuits.  
Nearly took the house down with it.  
Now she's in assisted livin'.  
We all knew that day would come.

We knew she was too gone to drive,  
The day she parked on I-65.  
Found her on the shoulder cryin'.  
She didn't know where she was.

It's like her mind just quit.  
Oh, but bring up Grandpa…  
It's like someone flipped a switch.

A front porch light and a blue Desoto  
A couple of straws and a Coca-Cola  
You can see it all goin' down.

A handsome boy in army green  
A tear on his face, down on a knee  
Shaky voice, a diamond ring  
She'll put you in that town.

Tomorrow, she won't remember what she did today.  
But just ask her 'bout Ellsworth, Kansas, 1948.

She takes out his medals  
A cigar box of letters  
Sits and scatters pictures  
Black-and-whites of days gone by

We started losin' her when she lost him  
But to hear her carry on, you'd swear she's 17 again

Football games and leaves a-cracklin'  
Walkin' her home in his letter jacket  
You can see it all goin' down

A perfect night on a front porch glider  
Sayin' goodnight for the next three hours  
Her tired eyes go wide and bright  
When she talks about that town

Tomorrow, she won't remember what she did today.  
But just ask her 'bout Ellsworth, Kansas, 1948.

Ooh…

While the world is fading all around her  
Sharin' a sundae at the counter  
He's goin' on and on about her  
Bet she's right there right now

Tomorrow, she won't remember what she did today.  
But just ask her 'bout Ellsworth, Kansas…1948.

As I finish, I'm crying a bit. It wakes Spike. "Mm…love? You OK?" "Fine. Let's go back to bed." "Mm…*yawn*…OK." "Is she who you go to visit, peach pie?" Lorne asks in a drowsy murmur, pushing into me like a sleepy cat.

I smile, stroking his hair and nodding. "Mama won't. It makes her sad. She doesn't enjoy reminiscing over Great-Grandpa Devon much." "Why?" "Other than the children and I, he's all she remembers." "Oh…"

"For us, it's memories of a simple time filled with…simple love." "Oh, God." Angel groans. "Shh!" Lorne and Spike hiss as my reminiscent tone lulls them back to sleep. "They met in high school. He was drafted. Before he left, he proposed. Of course she accepted. The rest…is history."

I whisper the last bit since they've fallen back asleep. "You're a sap, you know that?" "Mm-hmm. Something I take pride in." "Mm. Goodnight, I love you." "Love you too. Sweet dreams." ~Next Morning, Spike's POV~

"Mm…" I moan, tossing my arm over my eyes as Ana's alarm goes off. Angel and Lorne do the same. "Why so chipper, doll?" Lorne mumbles, obviously wishing he were still curled against her, as do Angel and I.

"'Cause Mama, Chip, Chrissy, Meg and me are gonna go surprise Great-Great-Grandma Susie for her birthday today!" Lilly exclaims, pouncing onto the bed and proceeding to jump up and down, giggling. "There. Now you're awake." Ana says, stifling giggles herself.

She starts singing "What a Girl Wants" and Lorne's eyes flash. "Must he be your focus this early?" he mutters, pulling the covers over his head to sulk. "Yes." Erik comes in, murmuring in her ear: "I bought flowers for Susan."

She smiles. "She'll love that, darling. Lilly, go wake your siblings, please." "Yes, Mama." "GOOD MORNING, MOMMA!" Chip exclaims, running into my arms. I lift him up; he leans over, kissing Erik's birth-marked cheek and softly saying: "Good morning, Daddy…"

Erik chuckles, kissing his forehead. "Good morning, Chip." Suddenly, Lilly comes back. "Oh, I almost forgot: GOOD MORNING, PAPA!" She runs into his arms as I put Chip down and send him to the kitchen to wait.

"Good morning, Lilly!" Erik kisses her cheek before sending her after her brother. As he leaves so I can dress, I flop back on the bed. "Lorne…stop sulking." "Mm…no." "Fine. But you brought this on yourself."

I snatch the blanket and toss it aside, out of his reach. "I love you, but I love Erik too. Buck up about it, OK?" "I'll try, princess." He smiles and I kiss him. "Good. Now, help me? Can't decide between red or yellow."

"Yellow." "Thanks." "My pleasure, dearest." We get ready to go. ~At the home~ "Hi, Nana Susie." She smiles. "Ana, my dearest great-granddaughter." We share hugs and kisses before I join her next to the photo album.

"How is he today?" "Chipper as ever, and…" ~Later~ "Bye, Nana Susie!" the kids and I chorus. We head home. "How'd the visit go?" Lorne asks. "All is hunky-dory." I chirp. "We're gonna go play, Mama!" Lilly calls.

"OK, sweetie." "No fighting. You have a disagreement, come get me or Daddy Angel." Lorne says. "Yes, Daddy Lorne!" They disappear from view and he collapses on the couch. "Mm…I got such a headache, starling."

"Oh, my poor baby. I got migraine pills. You want one?" "That'd be great. Thanks. But I gotta warn ya: I take one of those and I'm out like a light." "That's OK. I'll stay with you." "Aw, you're the best, pumpkin." he says, kissing my cheek.

Sure enough, ten minutes and he's down for the count, on the couch with his head in my lap, sound asleep. Spike comes pounding down the stairs, causing him to stir. "Mm…*sigh*." "Shh!" "Sorry…" "You should be. Lucky he didn't wake up."

"Ana…blanket, please." Lorne mumbles in his sleep. I smile. "Of course." I spell one over and drape it over him lovingly. "Thanks…" "Mm-hmm." My phone plays "I Hope That's Me". "Oh my God, Aaron." "Who?" Spike asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Doctor I'm friends with." "Real good friends?" "Could say that. Former colleagues turned friends when I quit." "Ah." About an hour and a half later, Lorne's eyes flutter open. "Hey there, Sleeping Beauty." I tease.

"Mm…hi. How long have I been out?" "Ten minutes short of two hours, baby." "Ah…thank God I decided to close Caritas tonight. I need a night of rest." "That's OK. Oh, God…" I groan, slapping a hand over my mouth.

"I'll follow." I run to the bathroom, kneeling over the toilet and vomiting 'til the clenching of my stomach hurts so bad I wanna cry. "God, pregnancy's a bitch." I mutter, rinsing my mouth out.

"Sorry, hon." Lorne says sympathetically, kissing the top of my head. "Eh, it's life." He laughs softly. "True, true." "Mama, are you hungry?" Christine asks. "A little, love." "Good. Papa made spaghetti." I laugh.

"How does he always know what I'm craving?" We walk into the kitchen and Erik pulls me into his arms. "I'm very intuitive that way." "Mm…smells _tres delicieux_." "_Merci._ I made garlic bread, too." "Ooh, best take Angel and Spike their dinners separately then."

"We'll do it. You sit and eat." Christine and Meg chorus firmly. "Alright, my goodness." "Daddy Lorne? Will you hold me after dinner?" Lilly asks. "Sure, raindrop." "Taken care of." ~After dinner, Lorne's POV~

I'm holding Lilly as she chatters on about the army medals her Nana Susie showed her today. There's a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Chrissy says softly. A blond guy asks for Ana. Chrissy invites him in. Ana squeals.

"Aaron! What a pleasant surprise." "Well, my shift ended and I needed a friend. Plus, I wanted to see your new digs." "Uh-oh. Bad day?" she asks, sitting down with him. "Mm-hmm…I lost Clarissa today." "12-year-old with gangrene?" she whispers.

He nods, tears threatening to fall. "I've told you before, love: it's OK to cry. I know you felt close to her…" She pulls him close and he cries into her chest. "Shh, it's OK…alright…I'm here…" she whispers.

~Later~ Aaron's left and Ana's sketching away. "What'cha drawin'?" I ask. Instead of an answer, she looks up at me, giggles and returns to her sketch. I sigh, rolling my eyes and muttering: "Women…"

"Hey! We resent that!" Cordy, Faith, Fred and Willow chorus. Faith, Fred and Willow crowd around her, whispering "Aw!" at her in-progress drawing. "Ugh! What's so cute?" This time, they_ all_ do the look-giggle-return thing.

I just about **lose** it. Passing my little penny flower to Daddy Angel, I get up, stomp over and snatch the sketchbook outta her lap. "No!" she exclaims as her charcoal pencil makes an ugly black streak down the entire drawing.

I see a sketch of two birds cuddling in a nest on a tree branch. One bird looks like her. The other? Like me… At the bottom is a little personalization. Birds of a feather love together. Happy Fall, Lorne! I love you. Love your soaring starling, Ana.

_God, I just screwed up big time…_ To my surprise, she uses magic to fix it. "Well, now that you've ruined the surprise…" she murmurs. Faith and Willow glare at me. I chuckle sheepishly. "Sorry, pumpkin."

She shakes her head, kissing my cheek. "It's alright, love. Just remember: patience." I nod. "I will, from now on. I promise." ~A few weeks later, regular POV~ "You did WHAT?" we ask Angel. "I sold the place to Wolfram and Hart. Meet the new C.E.O."

"Angel, honey. I love you and I know you mean well, but…HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST IT? I'M FOUR-AND-A-HALF MONTHS PREGNANT! I CAN'T MOVE SOMEWHERE NEW!" "Pumpkin, calm down."

"Lorne's right, darling. Besides, the change of scenery would be good for all of us." Spike says softly, coming behind me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing the side of my head. I sigh. "You're right."

~A few days later~ We're all moved in. Erik, Faith, Spike and Willow are the only ones paying attention to me now besides the kids. One afternoon, while Angel and Lorne are in meetings, I get an idea. "That's it! **That's** how I wake them up!"

Erik and Spike come in. "Need our help?"

"Mm-hmm…" At the lunch meeting, I ignore them completely. Harmony and Eve, too. This starts to clear the fog from Angel and Lorne's minds, but I realize I have a ways to go.

That night, when Chrissy asks to be held, I usher her in and separate Lorne from me. She nestles her head under my chin. A few hours later, Meg comes in. Out goes Angel. Erik and Spike stay, of course.

"Sing to us…" the four sigh. I nod imperceptibly and start "Only Hope". _Fog's halfway cleared now…_ I think. ~Next Morning~ "Ready, Lilly love?" Spike asks her softly. "Ready, Daddy Spike." "Oh, here they come!" I whisper.

Spike swoops Lilly onto the bed and begins tickling her mercilessly. "Daddy Spike, cut—it—out!" "Say uncle, darlin'!" "Uncle—uncle!" I smile to myself as they wake up, finally. "She's calling **him** Daddy?" Lorne whispers, eyes misting.

As much as I want to, I can't go to him. I have to let **him** come to **me**. "But Lilly, **I'm** your daddy!" he exclaims. "Me too!" Angel chimes in desperately. She shakes her head. "You hurt us. Forgot us. Daddy Spike and Aunties Willow, Faith and Fred were there when you wouldn't be. They gave us their love when we needed it most…"

"Lilly, ready for your mystical studies lesson?" She grins, jumping off the bed. "Yes, Uncle Wes!" "I'm sure this one will take quite some time." He winks at me as he says this. Erik and I share a smirk. When Lilly's out of earshot, he kisses me soundly.

"Mm…Erik, I love you." "Show me how much…" he murmurs passionately. I mewl with pleasure, kissing his chest, neck and face. "I don't—deserve—you." he pants as his lips ravage every accessible ivory-white inch of me.

I put a finger to his lips, whispering: "I don't want to hear a word of that **nonsense**." "Alright." It doesn't take long for our joining to weave its passionate spell upon us. "Ana! You are in immense trouble, young lady!" Mama yells.

She barges in, the door banging against the wall. "Oh, for what? Showing Nana Susie **someone** still cares? I deserve death…" "Don't you **dare** take a sarcastic tone with me, girl!" I get up and step closer and closer to her as I say: "Who's. Gonna. Stop Me?"

She backs away a bit as my phone plays "Stupid Cupid". "EEP, that's Andy!" "Oh, great…**him**." Lorne mutters. I answer it, flopping back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as I talk. "Finally, you call! Are you avoiding me, Mr. Hallett? *giggle* I should hope not. Oh, Andy! That's nasty! Pervert! *laughs hard* My God…now, that was funny. NO! I'm not tellin' him! He wouldn't get it, anyway. Yeah…"

I start tracing circles on the mattress with my finger as I talk. "OK…so he said that she said that you said WHAT? You'd never say that; you're too nice. *another hard laugh* Exactly! If you did, we'd be dukin' it out all the time. Exactly! Well, I should go. Mm-mm, mostly because poor Lorne's little green monster is headed into overdrive. W-wait, let me put ya on speaker. OK, say it…now."

"Don't you mean his little green **everything**?" "*hysterical laugh* Yeah! OK. Gotta go, bye! No, no, no!" "Give me the damn phone, Ana!" Lorne yells. "In your dreams! Wes, cover me!" He does. "Go cool down, Lorne."

"…Fine." "Thanks…" I dress and head out for a walk. ~Lorne's POV~ "Can't believe her…lettin' him make fun of me like that." I mutter. Angel sighs. "Lorne…what are we doin'?" "What do you mean, Angel?"

"I **mean**…Ana needs us, now more than ever and we're so wrapped up in lunch meetings and important agendas, we've forgotten she and the kids exist." I look at him. "You're right…oh God, we should be ashamed of ourselves! We've always told Ana she's most important in our lives, and look at us: treating her like a non-existent shadow…"

"We're horrible. It'll be a miracle if she ever **breathes** near us again! We don't even deserve to be **near** her! We-" "Both of you, stop! Finally, you've woken up…" We turn and there in the doorway is Ana, smiling tearfully.

Angel opens his arms to her first, tears welling in his eyes. She charges into them, almost knocking him back. "I'm sorry…" he whispers over and over, kissing the top of her head as many as times as he whispers it and hugging her so tight she looks like she'll break.

"Shh, my prince…" "What happened to me…?" She smiles. "Nothing. You just went away for a little while…" "Ahem…" I clear my throat and she turns toward me, grinning like a fool. "Lorne…" she breathes.

"Pumpkin…" She crashes into me like she did Angel and crushes our lips together. I moan. "So glad to have you two back…" ~A week later, regular POV~ Angel and I are spending Saturday morning cuddling in bed, but I'm thinking about Lorne.

He hasn't been sleeping…at all, and I've begun to worry as to why. "Baby, what's wrong?" Angel asks tenderly. I sigh as he kisses the spot where my neck and shoulder meet. (A worried sigh. Honestly!) "Worried about Lorne?" he asks.

I gasp, turning in his arms to face him. "How did you know…?" He smiles. "I could always tell, remember? I'll look into it right away, alright?" I gasp happily, smiling as relief fills me. "Oh Angel, thank you!"

We kiss before he gets up. "Where are you going?" I ask. He smiles again. "Well, I said 'right away', didn't I?" I giggle, nodding. "Yes, you did…" "Daddy Angel, can I help?" Lilly asks. He sweeps her into his arms, kissing her cheek.

"I don't see why not. But stay close to me the **whole** time, OK?" "I will!" "OK, come on!" ~Angel's POV~ We go see Wes first. "Hi, Uncle Wes!" Lilly says brightly. He smiles, pulling the eight-year-old into his lap and kissing her cheek.

"Hello, Lilly. Did you finish that translation I gave you yet?" he asks. She shakes her head. "No, but I'm halfway there. This one's **really** hard!" I smile. "Lilly, ask Uncle Wes about that favor for Mama." "Oh, right! Uncle Wes, we need you to dig up all the information you can on em…emp…"

"Empaths." "…Empaths and their sleep and report back to us as soon as you can. It's really important!" He chuckles, saluting her. "Yes, ma'am!" "Alright Lilly, now we've gotta be really sneaky. Can you be sneaky?"

"You mean like you? Of course I can…" I chuckle. "That's my girl…" We sneak into the storage room and I skim the countless tubes. "Aha! Here it is: Lorne's sleep." "He's stupid, giving it up like that. Especially since the senior partners can control it from in here, right?" Lilly asks.

I nod, extremely surprised. "That's right. How'd you know that?" "I hear things…" she says nervously, purposely avoiding my eyes. "Lilly…" I say sternly, using my "Daddy's not happy" tone. "…I eavesdropped outside your office a few days ago. Are you mad?" she asks meekly.

I smile, shaking my head as I kneel to her level. "No. Just don't let anyone know you know; that could get you into **serious** trouble. OK?" "I promise, Daddy Angel." She lightly tosses her arms around my neck.

I pull her close and we hug. "Now, we load this into that. You wanna do it?" She nods. "Auntie Fred showed me how to load and shoot it." She loads Lorne's sleep into the delivery gun. "Now remember, the coming of fall party is tonight. We'll bring this with us just in case anything unsettling happens."

She hums in agreement. "Good idea. Can I carry it?" "Yes. But don't use it unless one of us says." "OK." We head back to Ana and tell her everything we know. She shakes her head, sighing deeply. "He's insane."

"Well, let's get dressed and get our butts to the party. He'll have a conniption if we don't…" Gunn mutters, chuckling. Ana laughs softly, going to the closet and pulling out an orange and black dress, a black mask, gloves, jewelry and shoes.

"Isn't that a bit…much?" I ask. "I made it, specifically for tonight. True, it's a bit extravagant. But I'm used to going to much bigger parties. Balls, if you will." "Like the masquerades in Paris!" Lilly exclaims.

Ana laughs. Erik takes her in his arms and they waltz around the room, singing: "Masquerade! Paper faces on parade, masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds…masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you!"

He helps her dress and we go to the party. We learn that because of Lorne's sleep deprivation, his subconscious has manifested and is causing trouble. Instead of panicking like I thought they would, Ana and Lilly take charge.

"Lilly, where's the delivery gun?" she asks. "Center table, Mama. Time to use it?" "Time to use it. I'll take Daddy Lorne's subconscious down; you grab the gun and take the shot." Lilly nods. Ana kisses her and runs headlong into Lorne's subconscious.

"Love, don't!" Spike yells. "I'll be—hi-yah—alright, Spike. Ha! Ha-ha yah!" She gets it pinned and yells: "Lilly, now!" Lilly takes a perfect shot. Ana runs over and catches Lorne. ~Regular POV~ "You're an idiot." I murmur in his ear as I catch him.

"I kn'. F'give me?" he asks, words slurred by fatigue. I kiss his cheek. "This time. Do it again: no promises that I won't kill you." I get him to bed, cover him and start to leave. As I do, he starts to stir.

"Mm…" "Hey…Lorne. It's alright. You try to rest; just try and get some sleep." He mumbles something that breaks my heart. "It's hard…it's hard bein' the host of the party." "So stop tryin' to be." I whisper.

"Stay?" he asks as I kiss his forehead and pull the blankets over him. "I gotta go zap things back to normal, and I owe Spike and Erik both a dance." I go back and see Harmony going over to ask Spike to dance.

He looks around, sees me and smiles. "Sorry, Harm. Looks like my partner's here." I walk over and he pulls me close, my head on his chest and his head on top of mine. "'Ello, luv. Lorne alright?" "Yeah. Exhausted, but alright. Where's Lilly?"

"Angel took her back. She was a bit shaken, so he stayed with her." He kisses the top of my head. I look up at him, smiling. "Ya know, I may be jumpin' the gun sayin' this, but…I love you, Spike." "Nah, you're not jumpin' the gun…because I love you too, Ana."

~Harmony's POV~ They kiss and I scoff. _What's he see in __**her**__? I mean, sure, I tried to rip his throat out during sex. But I didn't __**mean**__ it! I get a little animalistic when it comes to things like that. I'm not like him or Angel…I don't have a soul, so I have to try __**a lot**__ harder. _

_But I deserve love…don't I?_ Suddenly, I hear her voice in my head. _**Of course you do, but you just showed me something. **__Oh, really? What? __**As much as you'd like to believe it, Spike is **__**not**__** the one. I say this because you called it "sex". **_

_**I'm gonna call it "making love". **__What's the difference? _She chuckles, shaking her head and smiling fondly. _**Naïve **__**petite fille**__**, you have so much to learn…**__ Well then…maybe you could teach me? _I ask her meekly.

She smiles, nodding. _**I would be glad to, **__**ma fille cherie.**__Great! So, what's your name? __**Come over and find out.**_ So I do. She ushers me to the side. "I'm Harmony…" I say shyly, dropping my gazeto the floor.

She puts her hand under my chin and raises my gaze to hers, smiling softly. "I'm Ana. It's good to meet you, Harmony." She points around the room to Angel, a guy I don't recognize and Spike. "The one you don't recognize is Erik. He and I have known each other since I was seven. I once believed he was an angel."

"Angel?" I ask, meaning my boss. She smiles, catching a kiss the vampire blows her. "I knew him when he was Angelus. He was earning my innocence the night he was given a soul." I gasp. "So…you're Catarina?"

She chuckles, nodding. "You catch on quickly. I was, yes." "What about Spike?" "I was 20 years old. We were fighting a female demon named Ankara and were undercover as student and practice dummy. He found out Angel was cheating on me with Buffy and **we** became lovers."

"Oh…and Lorney-toons?" She laughs and I smile. "That's what I call him!" I say with a giggle. "And he calls you Harmonica, right?" she asks. I nod. We talk about everything for 20 minutes. Then, Angel asks her: "Ready to call it a night?"

"Ten more minutes!" we chorus, both pouting. He chuckles. "Alright, ten. No more than!" We giggle, saluting him jokingly and nodding. "Yes, sir!" I lean close and murmur in her ear: "He wants you. Otherwise, he wouldn't be in such a hurry…"

"Inappropriate, Harmony!" he calls, glaring at me. I blush. "Sorry, boss!" "Hey, she's off the clock! This is two gal pals chatting. No eavesdropping allowed!" Ana says. She invites me to spend the night in the extra room they have.

I accept. ~Regular POV~ "He looks so peaceful…" Harmony whispers, pointing to Lorne fast asleep. "Shh. Tread softly…we don't want to risk waking him." Wes whispers. Fred nods. "It's imperative that we let him wake up on his own, no matter how long he's asleep."

"OK." we whisper, nodding. Harmony sends me a message. _**I guess it's better if we just communicate by thought then, huh? **__Well, either that or sign language. __***laughs hard* **__Wow, I just realized how dumb that sounded. *joins in*_

"Guys, stop mentally laughing. It looks weird." Angel complains. _**If only he knew… **__*giggles* True. Even if he did, he probably wouldn't get it. __**Yeah. It'd go right over his head like…phew! **__*laughs* Exactly! So, I'll lend you one of my nightgowns. _

_**Thanks so much.**__ *smiles* You're welcome._ We change and Lilly softly calls: "Mama? Will you and Papa sing me to sleep?" We smile, softly chorusing: "_Bien sur, cherie._" We go into her and Chip's room, sing "Music of the Night" and slip out, softly closing the door behind us.

"Darling, must you resign? The Opera will close without you." I laugh softly, climbing into bed and nestling close to him. "If we're ever going to raise the twins in peace, yes." He sighs, looking down at me and kissing my forehead.

"I suppose you're right…" "Hey, can I borrow her?" Angel asks teasingly. I turn over and there he is, bare-chested. I squeal and trade spots like lightning. "Have I ever told you how much I **love** you bare-chested?" I murmur, kissing him lightly.

He chuckles as I put my head on his shoulder. "You may have mentioned it once or twice…" "Or 300 times…" Cordy murmurs, rolling her eyes. _**So, I send Danny to you tomorrow morning, right? **__Uh-huh! _

I chuckle at Angel's disapproving stare. "Harmony was just confirming something." "…Alright." "What am I, chopped liver?" Spike asks in a mock-wounded tone. I laugh softly. "Sorry, love." I roll on top of him.

He chuckles, cupping my head and kissing me. "Apology accepted." "Good. If you don't mind, I'm gonna go to sleep. It's late and I'm tired." "Not at all, sweetheart. Sleep well." "You too, darling." ~Later~

"Daddy Spike? We had nightmares; will you and Mama hold us?" Chip and Lilly chorus. We smile, nodding. "Of course. C'mon up." I hold Chip; Spike holds Lilly. "Was it the same one, Lil?" She nods. "How'd you know about it, Daddy Spike?"

He smiles, kissing her forehead. "Your mummy told me." "What nightmare, honey?" Angel asks her concernedly. "The one about Daddy Lorne hurting Mama." "Oh, sweetie. Your papa, Daddy Spike and I wouldn't let him even if he wanted to, which he doesn't."

"You'll always protect her, right?" she asks. He and Spike nod. "Even if it means a stake to the heart." they chorus. I chuckle. "Let's hope it never comes to that." ~Next Morning~ Angel, Harmony and I are up early.

"Have a good day, love." Spike says, kissing my cheek as I grab Lorne's portfolio. "Um, I think you missed." He chuckles. "Did I, now?" "Yes." He kisses my lips. "Love you. Don't cause too much trouble in Lorne's stead, eh?"

"Love you too, and I'll pretend I didn't hear that." His chuckle becomes a laugh as Erik kisses me. "Love you. Have a good day, darling." "You too. Remember: no fun until lessons are done." "I remember."

"Good. And you are last but absolutely not least, my big, strong, handsome C.E.O." Angel laughs. "Have a good day, sweetheart." "You too. Go rid the world of evil, one client at a time." "I'll try. I love you."

"I love you too." I breathe after an especially gripping goodbye kiss. ~Midmorning~ My intercom buzzes. "Yes, Harmony?" "Ana? Danny's here. He's standing outside your door." "The door's open, hon." I call.

He comes in, bag slung around his shoulder. He takes it off, placing it at his feet and nervously holding out his hand. "Hi. Ana, right? Lorne's…" "Fiancée." I fill in helpfully, smiling kindly as I shake his hand.

"I'm Danny. Good to finally meet you. It's funny, though." "What is?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. He smiles, pulling out a seating chart and sitting across from me as he murmurs: "Lorne talks about you endlessly. Says you're the light of his life, the angel of his dreams, all that. But never once…has he said how beautiful you are."

I blush. "Thanks, Danny. Now, the seating chart: finished early." He glows at the praise in my tone. ~Late afternoon, Lorne's POV~ I moan softly, my eyes fluttering open. Realizing I've missed a day's work, I shoot up in the bed…and instantly regret it as a monster wave of dizziness hits me in the head dead center.

"Whoa…**that** was a bad idea." Spike comes in with Lilly on his shoulders, both of their faces flushed from cold. "Hey, Spikester. Who's covering my day?" He grins, obviously knowing I won't like the answer.

"Ana, mate." "WHAT?" Harmony comes in, smiling reassuringly and coaxing me back under the covers. "Relax, Lorney-toons. She's doing just as good as you, if not better. Danny even invited her, Angel and I out after work. He's gushing to all the other up-and-comers that **she's** his new groomer."

For a minute, I think she's joking, so I brush it off with a chuckle and say: "Very funny, Harmonica." "No, really! Mine too!" Suddenly, Ana comes in, phone tucked between her ear and shoulder. She's saying: "Lorraine, sweetie. Tell them if they wanna make a stink, they can speak directly to me."

Then she's speaking to someone in French and sighing in frustration every so often. Eventually, they seem to reach some sort of agreement and she hangs up, sighing and shaking her head. "God, that woman is hot-headed!"

"Lorraine?" I ask stupidly. She and Harmony burst out laughing. "No! My uncle's new secretary, Camilla. I negotiated with her about holding the company's Halloween party in Paris at the Opera house as a masquerade. I got her to agree."

Erik, Christine, Meg and Lilly rush over to hug her, positively glowing. "This will be so wonderful!" Christine gushes. Ana smiles. "Won't it, darling?" "When do we fly in?" Erik asks. "Two weeks, my angel."

She kisses his birthmark. "Why t-HEHCHIOO!" I start to ask, but am cut off by a powerful sneeze. She and Harmony giggle and chorus: "That's why." "Ugh…suddenly I feel awful." I groan as a migraine starts to worm its way in along with congestion, an even stronger fatigue and an awful achy feeling all over.

"I'll get some meds for you and you can try to sleep. OK, Lorney-toons?" Harmony asks, kissing my forehead. Despite my intense inner desire to insist that I'm perfectly fine, the ache and sleepiness win out.

I yawn one of those innocent-little-boy yawns and snuggle deeper under the covers. Ana pecks my forehead and tucks me in. I stay sitting up long enough to take the pills Harmony hands me. After I do, I start to lie down and am asleep again before my head hits the pillow…literally.

I vaguely feel a gentle pair of hands lie me down the rest of the way and adjust the blankets around me before I fully succumb to sweet, sweet sleep. ~Regular POV~ I'm back working a few minutes later.

Harmony, Danny and I worry about Lorne. Danny and I especially, because he woke about an hour ago and we can hear his coughing and sneezing (sometimes at the same time) through the wall. "Poor guy sounds miserable." Danny murmurs, smiling as he watches me sketch while we wait for a fax.

"Mm. Not much we can do." I say, putting some edging details in on my dress sketch. "Silk or velvet?" "Silk. It'll better flatter the glitter." "Danny, have I told you what a genius I think you are?"

He blushes. "You do?" "Well, sure! I never would've thought of that." The fax machine beeps. "Oh, the menu stuff. Yes, yes, yes…" We go through it and find we have everything. "Thank God. No foreign caterers required."

"And we are finished for the day." "Woo-hoo! Since Lorne's sick, you wanna snag Harmony and go get that drink in your office suite?" "Sounds good. Harmonizer, c'mon!" "Is that your pet name for me?" she asks.

I nod. "You like it?" "Love it!" ~Lorne's POV~ They come in and I start coughing. "You feelin' any better, hon?" Ana asks. I shake my head, sniffling and weakly groaning. "Do. Still…HEPCHOO…awful. I cad barely breathe, everythig hurts ad I just wadda…*sniff, congested cough*…sleep."

I realize I'm whining a little, but I don't care. I'm sniffly, achy, sick and just all-around miserable and I need my Ana to cuddle me until I feel better. "Oh, sweetie. You just feel icky, don't you?" she asks, coming to hold me.

I nod, burying myself in her. "I feel so sick…just breathig exhausts be…I cad't stop sdeezing and coughing, I'm achy all over and no madder how hard I try, I cad't fall asleep." I moan. "Oh, Lorne…" "I don't want bedicine. I just wadt to be…AACHOO…held."

"Alright. Harmony, will you put some tea on? If he drinks some, it'll help the scratchy throat he has and get him sleepy." Harmonica nods. "Sure." I drink a little and nestle against Ana, falling right asleep.

A little while later, there's a knock at the door, waking me out of a cozy, sound sleep. I glare at it sleepily. Ana goes to get it. "Oh my God…TOMMY!" She starts to cry and he pulls her into his arms. "I heard ya needed a fifth." he murmurs.

She nods, raising her tear-hazed gaze to his. "I'm so sorry…I'll never leave you again. You jump, I jump from now on." Spike clears his throat. "Um, an explanation would do wonders." "Oh…right. Everyone, this is Thomas Andrews. He helped build the RMS Titanic."

"That White Star Line ship?" Harm asks. They nod. "The very one." "Um, guys? Tryin' to sleep…" "Sorry, Lorne." they chorus sheepishly. Ana giggles dreamily at the ever-so-suave Irish lilt in **Tommy's** voice.

"Ya know, we **could** always go talk on the ship. I got her docked on the pier." Tommy says. Ana gasps, but I stop her thoughts in their tracks. "No! Absolutely not…I need you here." "Please?" "No!" "Pretty please?"

"**No!**" "Lorne, I will get down **on my knees** and I will **beg** and **plead** and **cry**. Just **please**!" "**No**, Ana!" "Fine! Then you can sleep alone!" Tommy tries to stop her, but she's too quick. As the door to her private room slams, he glares at me, murmuring: "And I thought Hockley was cold."

_Oh, that's nice. Compare me to a soulless rich guy.__** You were pretty quick to dash her, mate.**__ Shut __**up**__, Spike! I am so not in the mood!_ I hear Angel telling her: "…no later than midnight. Alright?" "Yes. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I'll come get you if you forget." "Fine." "Ready to go, lass?" Tommy asks her. She nods eagerly. "Aye. Third class first?" "Aye, if ya'd like." That's when I decide: I'm tailin' her. ~On the ship~ I shiver both from illness and cold as I follow them below decks.

They get glasses of brandy and a little girl named Cora asks Tommy to dance. He accepts and Ana watches, smiling and sipping her brandy. The song changes and he brings Cora to sit down, saying to her: "I'm gonna dance with her now, alright?" as he points to Ana.

Cora nods, her eyes going sad. He smiles at her, kneeling down and stroking her cheek with his thumb. "You're still my best lass, Cora." This brings a smile back and Tommy pulls Ana onto the floor. He's scared to hold her against him.

So she says: "This isn't right. We're gonna have to get a little bit closer…like this." She boldly places a hand on his hip and pulls him flush against her. Some kind of jig's playing and they dance. Well, it's more like bouncing and sliding their feet to the music.

But still, she's laughing and squealing and having the time of her life. Her sounds of delight intensify as he puts some space between them, cross-locks their hands and they start to spin. "Tommy, no!" she squeals, bursting into giggles as he shouts: "Woo…hoo!"

I stifle a particularly wet sneeze into my shoulder, groaning with exhaustion. "K'choo! Ugh…" My cold-addled brain thinks: _Ugh…I'm sick… What I wouldn't give to be in that bed with a cup of tea, having Ana cuddle me and rock me to sleep…_

~Regular POV~"Can we go stargaze, Tommy?" I ask. He chuckles, pulling me against his side and kissing the top of my head. "I don't see why not." We head up and as always, I'm left breathless by the gaze I'm offered.

"It gets more and more beautiful…" "Doesn't it?" We climb up on the rail and I start to sing. "Come, Josephine, my flying machine and it's up she goes. Up she goes…" Tommy chuckles. "That's an old one." "But a good one."

I turn my head sideways and his lips gently meet mine. ~Angel's POV~ I see Ana and Tommy kissing and smile to myself. _That's sweet. I won't interrupt._ ~Regular POV~ The kiss ends and I hear Angel call: "Alright, you two. Midnight was the deal; time to go."

"That's probably a good idea. It's getting…*shiver*…chilly." "Here, take my scarf. I always wear two. Lorne!" I shout when I see him leaning heavily against the wall. "I'b sorry for beig…H'nxxtCHOO…jealous."

"I am upset, but I forgive you. Let's get you home." ~Lorne's POV, nightmare~ I wake up, but can't believe what I'm seeing. Everyone's packing since Tommy and Ana turned some trip to Ireland into a family thing. "Hello? What about me? GUYS!"

But no matter how loud I yell, no one can hear me. ~End nightmare~ I jolt up in bed, coughs racking me. My head's swimming; I'm stuffed up, achy and exhausted and Ana's not here. "Ana!" I rasp. "Shh, sweetie. I had to pee, that's all. Go back to sleep."

She soothingly croons the last part and I'm too weak and exhausted to argue. ~A few hours later, sunrise~ "Mm…ohh, by head. HEHTCHOO! Ada?" "At the ceiling window, on the floor." "Wh- you **didn't**."

"'Course not. Better view of the sunrise, that's all." Tommy's lying next to her, one arm over her and the other under his head. "Sunrises are so beautiful, aren't they?" she asks him. "Not as beautiful as you…" he murmurs, kissing the side of her head.

"Wow, that was cheesy." "Stow it, Spike. Sometimes cheesy works. Look at what it earned him…" She rolls on top of Tommy and kisses him slow, sweet and long. He chuckles, cupping her head and slowly snaking his tongue into her mouth.

She chuckles seductive and low. "Mm…darling. As much as I would love to lie here and quench this near-insatiable desire, I have to get ready for work." "You're still…*kisses her collarbone*…working?" he asks her, nuzzling her neck with his nose as his oh-so-precious lilt comes through.

She giggles. "No. Well, yes. Technically. Benny wanted to record 'How to Save a Life' for Trent so Trent can make a memorial video for our friend Christiana's funeral…" ~Regular POV~ I start crying and Wes comes in, that lion-esque protective look on his face.

"Which one of you made her bring it up?" he asks sharply. "Don't get angry, love. I brought it up on my own." He looks around warningly before kissing me chastely. (I gave Spike back to Evie and Wes stepped in. Apparently he's been enamored with me for quite some time.)

"Good morning, Mother/Mom." two voices chorus. I smile. "Rose, Jack. How are we this morning?" "Good." Then Danny comes in. "Ana? Can I see you outside?" "Sure, Danny. Let me get dressed. OK. Now wh- Georg…" I breathe.

He grins, opening his arms to me. I run into them, paying the possible consequences no mind. I bury my head in his shoulder. We're both laughing and crying at the same time as we chorus: "I thought I'd never see you again…"

He manages a chuckle, burying his face in my hair, murmuring: "You're even more beautiful than I remember." "And you're twice as handsome." ~Wes's POV~ "What? Competition? You can't be serious, Wes." Erik, Lorne, Tommy and Angel chorus.

I nod. "I'm afraid so. The way she said his name. 'Georg'!" I imitate her perfectly. "Wait…Georg?" Lorne asks. I nod. "That's what she said." He sighs. "Yeah, we're safe…not." "How well does she know him?" Angel asks.

Suddenly, Ana and Georg come in, smiling. His arm is around her shoulders. "Relax, all. Georg is family." she says. "Lorne, you're the man who snagged this beauty?" he asks him. Lorne nods, but says: "We all are. That is, Erik, Angel, Tommy, Wes and I."

Ana nods. ~Regular POV~ "Aren't I lucky?" I gush. Georg chuckles, nodding. "Indeed you are. Now, I had best be off. Our parents will be expecting me. Remember, you'll spend the holidays with the children, Maria and I."

"No. You'll have the holidays with us." I insist. He laughs softly, kissing my hands, cheeks and forehead. "We'll discuss it." "Alright. I've missed you, dear brother." "I've missed you, darling sister."

We share one last embrace and he leaves. ~Wes's POV~ "Brother? What?" Lorne and I breathe. She looks straight at us, nodding and smirking. She whispers: "That's right. I'm ashamed. I thought I taught you to Never. Assume. Anything."

TBC =)


	7. Twists & Turns

A New Beginning: Chap 7

~A week later, Erik's POV~ We have flown home to Paris early. Lorne is still ill, and so is very grumpy right now. "He'll get over it. Then we tell him we're staying." Angel says as we help the staff decorate for the Halloween masquerade.

"We couldn't be more excited!" Fred, Willow and Harmony chorus. Then, Fred and Willow shyly say: "We're sure there's so much you can teach us…" Ana laughs. "_Oui_, there is." Carlotta comes in and Ana rolls her eyes and points to her, murmuring: "Your first lesson."

Carlotta's looking quite unhappy since Piangi rushes to embrace Ana. "Bella! Welcome back!" he exclaims. She laughs as he kisses her hands and cheeks. Carlotta watches, eyes welling with crocodile tears.

"Anything we can do to help?" he asks. I stop what I'm doing and go over. "Actually, we were just going to break for lunch. But afterward, we could use help with the streamers." He nods. "We can do that, right Cara?"

She scoffs. "That is grunt work. You can, but me? Absolutely not." ~Regular POV~ "Hmm, fine. Lunch break, all!" "Ugh, finally!" Alexia, Vivian and Raoul chorus. _That's it…_ "You three, front and center!" "Yes, warden?" they chorus sarcastically.

"Alright. You three listen to me, and listen well. You are here because you are financially unstable. Without me, you would be on the streets,

meal-begging. As of right now, you are taking grievous advantage of the kindness being afforded to you. If you would like to experience that, keep acting this way."

~Home~ Erik opens the grate and I shift slightly in the boat, causing it to rock. "Careful, love." I smile. "Sorry. Nadir!" An inch before the boat touches shore, I jump out and rush to hug him. As he pulls me in, he gives me a family kiss and murmurs in my ear: "I appreciate my access to the spare key, dear one."

I laugh softly. "No trouble, my friend. You're practically family, so this is your home too." I bring lunch in to Lorne, humming a song I thought of last night. "What'cha hummin'?" I smile and answer: "Bucky Covington: A Father's Love."

"Sounds like Tommy's humming 'Farmer's Daughter'." "Probably thinkin' of me." "Humph!" "Jealous?" He rolls his eyes and sarcastically drawls: "No. Gee, whatever gave you that idea?" I giggle.

"Gee, I wonder…" "Is that linguini?" he asks.

"Mm-hmm! Courtesy of Nadir." "Mm…yum." _Good, this'll soften the blow…_ "I have something to tell you." "What?" "Well, we've all discussed it, and…we wanna stay here." "WHAT? No, you can't be serious!"

"Serious as a heart attack. Lilly and Erik have completely reconnected. Look." The radio's playing and he's twirling her round. Suddenly, Chip comes running in. "Momma, Momma, Momma! Come dance with us!"

I laugh as he begins to tug on my hand. "Alright, alright!" ~Lorne's POV~ _Well, it's pretty obvious how this'll pan out in my case…_ ~A few weeks later, Halloween night: regular POV~ I'm hiding from Erik, who looks absolutely stunning in a black suit, black gloves and his once-standard white half-mask.

Molly's standing next to me (Molly Brown) and whispers: "Don't you worry, Ana darlin'. When he sees you, he'll drop." (I'm wearing a black gown designed to look like a starry sky and a cloud-and-moon mask.)

I manage a smile. "Thanks, Molly. Here goes nothing." I walk over to Erik and tap him on the shoulder. He turns and I ask: "May I have this dance, monsieur?" He taps his chin, feigning consideration.

"Hmm, I don't know. I'm not sure how my lover would feel about my dancing with such a dangerously beautiful stranger." I giggle, waving my hand dismissively. "Oh, I'm sure it won't trouble her too much."

"Oh? Did you ask her?" he asks, smirking. I return the smirk, nodding. "I did. She simply said, 'Have mercy on him and his two left feet'." He chuckles, pulling me close as we begin to whirl about the floor.

~Angel's POV~ I'm hiding from Ana, smiling as she flies around the room in Erik's arms. My hands are shaking and I keep turning over the ring box in my pocket. Wes chuckles. "Bloody hell, mate. I've never seen you so nervous."

"You would be, too." I go to cut in on Erik's dance. Then I make sure Lorne's watching, get down and pull out the ring, starting my little speech. "Ana, you're the only woman who's given my soul true meaning. You're witty, smart, beautiful and just all-around amazing and I want us to spend our eternal lives together. Marry me?"

She nods, tears sparkling in her eyes. "What the **hell** took you so long? YES!" She jumps into my arms after I'm up, wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me with everyone applauding around us. Lorne comes over and he is NOT happy.

"Angelkins, a word." "Yeah, alright." ~Lorne's POV~ I practically drag him to my corner. "You promised! You said, and I quote: 'I'll wait 'til you two mate'." Ana comes over. "Would you boys stop bickering…LEGOLAS! FRODO! You two made it! Oh, I was hoping you would!"

One's short with equally short brown hair, blue eyes and an eager yet shy demeanor. She introduces him as Frodo. The other's tall, blond with brown almost black eyes and a kind demeanor…at least toward Ana.

Except he's calling her by some foreign-sounding name: Anadaria. She shoos us away after he introduces himself as Legolas. Thoroughly wounded, we go, but stay close enough to hear their conversation.

Unfortunately, they must've anticipated this because they start speakin' some kinda gibberish language. "Elfish, actually. I can translate if you like." Wes says. "Yeah, that'd be great." we chorus. (So the translation starts with Legolas.)

~Wes's POV~ Our hearts immediately fill with dread as I begin to translate. "Anadaria, my love! Finally, after so many centuries, I've found you and we can be together!" She laughs as he picks her up and twirls her.

"Legolas, my darling. My heart has so long yearned to hear those words from your lips. My heart is yours, if you can share me." He smiles, nodding. "Of course, dearest, if that is what you wish. Gather who you must; the horses are outside waiting to take us home."

"Legolas?" "Yes, my sweet?" "…I love you." He grins, slowly lowering his lips to hers as he pulls her close. "I love you too, Ana. Now, go gather your others." ~Regular POV~ I turn and call: "Angel, Lorne, Erik, Tommy, Fred, Willow, Harmony, Christine, Meg, Lilly and Chip! Come on!"

~Wes's POV~ I feel crestfallen, but had expected this. ~Regular POV~ I blow Wes an apologetic kiss. Erik scoops up Lilly and Chip, and the 12 of us head to the stables. "Um, we don't ride." Lorne and Angel chorus.

"It's not so difficult." I assure them, shedding my heels as Legolas cups his hands under my stirrup to help me mount. I place my foot in his hands and swing my opposite leg over, sliding up into the saddle.

All the guys scramble for the horse next to mine, but Lilly stops the chaos by saying: "Le-le (pronounced lay-lay) gets it, and I'm riding with him!" Legolas blushes as the others begin to snicker.

"You told them?" I nod. "I'm proud of it, considering its history." He smiles, mounting before leaning and kissing my cheek. "You're right. Come on, Lilly. Hold on tight, OK?" "Yes, Legolas." He looks back at her, smiling, and whispers: "You, your Mama and your siblings…"

"And Aunt Meg." "…And Aunt Meg can all call me Le-le. To anyone else, it'll be Legolas. OK?" She smiles, squeezing slightly to signify a hug and nodding. "OK, Le-le." We set out. Chip is riding with Erik.

"Mama, is the Woodland Realm beautiful?" Christine asks. I nod, smiling dreamily. "Yes, especially now. It'll be winter there. Right, Le-le?" He nods, scowling. "My ill season." "Huh?" I giggle, explaining: "Certain elves are unlucky enough to remain ill for an entire season. Le-le's season is winter."

Still scowling, he mutters: "I fluctuate between a cold and the flu. I'm weak, bed-ridden and miserable." "But having me there to nurse you will be more bearable, won't it?" His scowl becomes a smile; he nods.

"Yes." ~Woodland Realm~ As soon as we enter the woods, Le-le starts shivering and softly sneezing every so often. I bless him, smiling tenderly. "*Sniff* Thak you. HIHEHCHOO!" We get home, and I put him straight to bed.

"Cad you stay ad massage by head? It hurts…AACHOO!" "Bless, darling. Of course. Whatever you need." I climb into bed, putting his head in my lap. "Stard with the tembles ad work your way id, blease."

I smile, kissing his forehead dead center and nodding. "Sure." As I work my magic, I softly sing "Don't Forget to Remember Me". "Mm, that souds nice…" he murmurs drowsily, his eyes half-lidded. I giggle softly, pecking his lips lightly so as not to disturb his state of drowsiness.

When he's fully asleep, I go downstairs and Gandalf is there…along with my father Lord Elrond. I curtsy for Gandalf before running to hug him. (He is my elder, after all.) "Gandalf! Oh, it's so wonderful to see you again!"

My father scoffs. "Oh yes, wonderful. My daughter, the princess is living in a shoebox cottage with a common warrior. All is perfect." "Father, enough! I'm happy…" "But…you have so little!"

(By the way, my elfin name is pronounced Ah-nah-dah-ree-ah.) I smile. "Exactly." "Princess, Bilbo would like to visit with you." Sam says shyly as he comes in. I smile kindly, going over and kissing his cheek.

"I've told you, Sam: just Ana suits me fine. I never liked being called 'Princess'. It makes me sound superior and I'm honestly not." Gandalf smiles. "Shall we go see Bilbo, then?" he asks, gallantly offering his arm.

I nod, giggling. "Indeed we shall." I take it, slipping into my boots and mentally informing Legolas. _**Mm…thadk you for wakig be, considerig I jusd fell fully asleep…HUHCHOO! **__*giggle* Well, I apologize. _

_Will you be alright? __***pouts* I suppose. Can I get an extra blanket and a kiss before you go? **__*smiles* I don't see why not. Be right up._ I head up, grabbing an extra quilt on my way. I step into the room; it's freezing!

"Oh, darling! I didn't realize…I'll start a fire." "Thad would be woderful. HEHIHCHOO!" "Bless. Here, here and here." I hand him a handkerchief as I drape the blanket over him and kiss him sweetly. "Most I'll be gone is probably two hours. But you know Bilbo."

He sighs, rolling his eyes. "Spare me the lecture; go on." I grab some wood and start a fire, snatching up my cloak and gloves as I leave. Giving kisses all around, I warn: "If anyone wakes him…k'chh! Clear enough?"

Everyone nods. "We'll be good." Lorne says this with a scowl. As we walk to Bilbo's, I hum "Small Town Southern Man". Then "Fireflies". "Miss your friends?" Sam asks. I smile wistfully, nodding. "Just a bit."

"Aw, we're near tears!" I gasp. "TRENT, BENNY!" I send them both huge hugs. They laugh. "We've missed you too, Ana." ~A bit later~ "Lorne, shh…" I hear Legolas singing, his voice breaking. I recognize the song: "The Man I Want to Be".

_Oh, God…our fight! __**Please**__ don't let him be thinking…_ I move toward the stairs and Lorne violently grabs my arm. "Don't. You. Dare…" "Try to stop me." I go up and he's crying. "Oh…Le-le." "Your father—I heard you—fighting with him."

"Shh, calm down. I wouldn't go back to that life unless it were a matter of life and death…even then." "What was so bad?" Lorne asks, popping his head in. "You wouldn't understand." I say coolly. He scoffs.

"Well, fine." "Fine…c'mere." He sits on my open side. "You're always trapped and everything is decided for you, especially your suitors. Legolas and I made plans to run away so I could escape the life I abhorred so much. Let's just say it did NOT work out…"

"But the past is behid us…" Le-le says, sniffling and trying his best to give me a warning look. I nod, lifting his gaze to mine and kissing him lightly. "Very true." "Alright, lovebirds. Cut it short." "Angel!"

He smiles, coming in and pulling me into his arms. "I'm allowed to…you know, right?" I nod. "Yes…mm! Eager?" "Hun—gry. Vamps are in heat." "Please…be gentle." "I wouldn't ever hurt you." "I know…" When we release, the afterglow moment is broken by a chorus of: "Mama, Papa is ill!"

"I ab dot!" Noticing how stuffed up he sounds; he clears his throat and tries again. "I mean…I am not." "You expect me to believe that, Erik?" "No…" "Heh, good because I sure as hell don't." I usher him to bed and go to the piano to play "Gravity".

Then I switch on my laptop so I can make a recording of it. ~Aragorn's POV~ I smile. "It seems as though she hasn't lost her touch." Arwen scoffs. "Of course she hasn't." I smirk. "Jealous, Arwen?" "…Yes."

"Good. You should be." We walk up to the door and I knock. "Just a minute, please!" After some shuffling and a soft call of: "Thanks, guys!", the door opens. "Ana. What a pleasure it is to see you again." I say, laughing as she jumps into my arms, hugging me tightly.

"Ari! (air-ee) Finally, someone to help me with Legolas!" "Of course. Just sit and relax." "OK, boys. Let's try 'If I Die Young'." "You got it." Trent plays the starting chord and I start to sing. Le-le and Erik must've heard because they come padding weakly downstairs.

"Alright, Ana. Do 'The Night that the Lites Went Out In Georgia'." "Sure. Lemme just take care of somethin' first." I turn to Erik and say: "I listened to 'Why Wait'. My answer is: we shouldn't." He grins, pulling me into his arms and kissing me.

"I suppose my asking this will just be a formality, then. Marry me?" I giggle, nodding. "Why, of course, monsieur…" He slips the crystal diamond ring on my finger. Le-le, Lorne and Angel gawk at it enviously.

"Mm. Pretty impressive, huh…?" They nod speechlessly. "Erik?" "Yes, my love?" "Do you remember our in-between months?" I ask softly as I lay my head against his chest. He inhales sharply. "I do, but I prefer not to revisit them."

"Come now, what have Claire, Mama and I taught you?" He sighs deeply, reciting what we've drilled into his head for about a month. "It's better to come to terms with painful memories than to bury them."

"_Exactement_. So start at the beginning. Don't leave a single thing out." He sighs heavily. "If you insist, love. You were 18. We had spent two blissful years as a couple when you received that monstrous letter from the people foolish enough to call themselves your parents, the idiots who practically shoved you under my wing and said: 'Here, take her!' It broke my heart…"

He starts to cry a bit and I look up at him, wiping the tears away with the pads of my thumbs. When his eyes are dry again, I softly say: "I remember that letter vividly." "So vividly you could recite it?" two voices chorus.

I grin. "Henry, Alba! Clare." The latter name is said a bit flatly. "Ana." "Ana, Ana!" Alba exclaims, jumping into my arms and hugging me tightly. (She's seven.) "Ooh, Alba. You're getting so big! How old are you now?"

"Seven, and Daddy's 45!" (Yep. Henry never got shot.) "Whoa! He's getting to be an old man now, huh?" I tease. She giggles, nodding as he blushes, fixing me with a mock-scowl.  
"Uh-huh! I'll go play so you can talk adult talk."

I put her down and kiss the top of her head. "So, I have something for you. Jump on me all you want…after I put it down. It took two-and-a-half hours of stack searching after hours to find it. Isabelle and Roberto will be quite displeased, but they shall digress."

I gasp. "_Les Liaisons Dangéreuses_! The only scandalous French novel I needed to complete my collection! _Merci_!" He chuckles. "_De rien, m'amie_." "Ahem! The letter?" Erik reminds me as I kiss Henry's cheek.

"Oh, right! Le-le, go on back to bed." "I cad't. To—to… EHCHOO! Tommy's up there." I sigh, rolling my eyes and smiling. "Him and his parties." I carry him down and put him on the loveseat. "There, problem solved."

Le-le goes up and I say: "Now, the letter…" "Wait for us! We love this story!" Henry and Alba chorus. I giggle. "Alright, alright! Alba, you come sit on my lap and Henry, you come sit here." I pat the seat next to me.

"Now, as I was saying: yes, I remember the letter so vividly I could recite it." "Will you?" they ask. I smile, nodding. "Of course…" I close my eyes, letting the memory fill me.

_Dearest Daughter,_

_We realize this may come as a severe shock, but this letter is from your parents, Alex and Marie Dumont. Over the past few months, we've begun to realize that we made a mistake abandoning you all those years ago to Antoinette's care. If we had known she was going to let that satanic monster weave his demon's spell upon you, we wouldn't have entrusted you to her._

_We understand that you're most likely disregarding this as inane madness, but we know the truth, Ana darling: he's a murderer. He's going to ensnare you in his web and hurt you terribly. That is why we insist that you come home to America and complete your studies with us._

_After that, you may return to Paris, but not to him. If you disobey us, we will send gendarmes after him._

_Love,_

_Mama and Papa_

"But, conniving little witch that I am, I snuck into the back passage as soon as they left." "And came home and made love to me…" Erik murmurs, kissing my neck. "Mm-hmm-hmm…" I giggle, melting as his lips travel lower, as does his blood.

"Erik darling…I do believe you're aroused." "Well, what do you suggest?" he asks in a husky voice. "Hmm…this." I kiss him soundly and immediately set to work on his shirt buttons, panting as I kiss his neck and run my hands up and down his chest.

"Ooh, Ana…you're making getting upstairs very difficult." "That's because—I don't—want—to wait." "Mm…get that all off." "Don't have to ask me twice…" I whisper breathlessly. I get up and stand with my back to him.

Understanding instantly, he makes slight of hand out of unbuttoning my dress. He also unclasps my bra. I turn back, keeping our gazes locked as I pull off my under-dress and he pulls off his pants. Then, we strip each other's underwear off.

I lock eyes with him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him into a gentle kiss that quickly becomes heated, passionate and completely filled with overwhelming desire. "Mm…let me take you." "You need not ask, my Erik. I am yours, now, always and forever…"

He captures my lips with his and lifts me into his arms. I break away gently to nuzzle my face against his shoulder as well as to muffle my whimpers. "Ana…my darling. You're whimpering like a virgin."

"I apologize, Erik my love. It's just…I have missed the feeling of your body against mine. I have hungered far too long." He gives a throaty chuckle, causing me to shiver. "Allow me to remedy that then, my sweet…"

I whimper with a combination of nerves, anticipation and a simple desire to play the virgin. We fall onto the couch, him on top. He gently grabs my wrists and pins them above my head, kissing me and nipping my bottom lip.

The heat of the moment fills me at the core. The warmth spreads to the very edges of my body and I moan, pulling him closer and wrapping my legs around his hips. "I am so eager, darling…please." "As you wish, my love…"

He slips inside me. I moan from pure ecstasy, biting his neck…hard. That does it for both of us. "ERIK/ANA!" we exclaim. As the afterglow settles over us, we shift positions so I can hold him. He yawns against my shoulder.

"My mother called. She wants us to spend Thanksgiving with her and the rest of my family on her side and a few from my father's. Should I tell her yes?" "Of course. Now, go to sleep." He does and I call Claire to say yes.

"Ana?" "Georg!" I whisper, carefully getting up and going to hug him after putting my top dress back on. "It's so wonderful to see you, big sister." I giggle. "And you as well, little brother. How is Maria?"

"Ill, and I'm afraid I may be catching it. Liesl, Friedrich, Kurt and Brigitta already have." "Oh, Georg…I remember how awful it was for you being ill when we were young." "The full-body aches…" "The unbreakable fevers…"

"The desire to do nothing but sleep because I had vomited so much I couldn't eat a thing." "Mama scolding me because I held you despite the fact that I could and would most likely catch whatever it was you had."

"Yet you still fought tooth and nail to hold me as I had the most awful nightmares that left me clutching to you so tightly, most everyone wondered if I was delirious." I chuckle. "I remember…"

"I hated those." "Anyone would." "Hmm-HEHCHOO!" "My goodness! Bless you!" "*sniff* Thak you. Did you tell Tommy?" "About my taking back Spike, you mean? He found out on his own. Dru was incredibly upset."

"I'm all settled in, love." I smile at the sound of Spike's voice as he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me. "Good. Now, the dance you promised me…" He chuckles. "Oh, can it wait? We have packing to do."

I smile. "You're right." ~A little bit later~ "Erik, three days?" I ask, subtly stroking the back of his neck as he redresses after our rather passionate afternoon. "Yes, darling. But only so the children can spend their entire recesses there."

"Ah, I understand." ~Later that night, Lorne's POV~ I scoff lightly as we lie in bed. Ana's curled against Erik's bare chest, smiling up at him adoringly while he chatters on incessantly about his family.

"The only people you'll definitely want to avoid are my father and my cousins Sandrine and Marissa." She giggles. "_Ne t'inquietes pas, mon amour_. I can take care of myself…" They kiss; he chuckles against her lips, his lips quirking upward slightly.

"_Je sais, mais vous êtes mon petit ange de musique pour toujours. Vous le savez_." After he falls asleep, she starts to sing softly, staring at the ceiling and fingering her necklace. ~The next morning, still Lorne's POV~

"Madame Giry, please!" we beg. She whirls on us, eyes blazing. "No, monsieurs! Listen to me and listen well. It is my daughter's story to tell, not mine. Do Not. Ask Me. Again." Ana comes out of the bedroom, glaring.

"Well, I suppose I commend you for waking Erik…again." "Is he having the nightmares?" the Madame asks. Ana nods, gazing at her Mama sadly. "I think it's the idea of seeing his father that's brought them on."

"I'm a bit nervous about that myself." the Madame admits, her voice breaking. "Oh, Mama…" The usually put-together woman starts to cry. "*sniff* By the way, Raoul is here…" she whispers. ~Regular POV~

I squeal. "That's right! We're supposed to go visit my Great-Uncle Lucifer's grave!" Christine smiles. "Is he back in your life…that way? Raoul, I mean." I nod, grinning. "But shh! Don't tell your father!" She mimes zipping her lips.

"Is he spending the holidays with us?" Mama asks. I nod. "He's actually moving in once we go back to the city for good." "What? I thought…" "Oh, Le-le. I miss the Opera so much…I need to go back." "I understand."

"Ana. Is this your way of telling me you'd rather not make the trip? Eshoo!" Raoul sneezes softly and a shiver runs through him. I nod. "I suppose it's lucky. You look sick." "Head cold…Choo!" "Bless. Sit and take off your jacket. I'll go get my quilt."

He manages an appreciative smile before succumbing to another sneeze. ~Erik's POV~ I come downstairs and do NOT like what I see: Ana holding Raoul. He's obviously ill; there's a large quilt wrapped around them.

He sneezes every so often, moaning in misery as he replaces his head against her shoulder. "How about taking a decongestant?" she asks him softly. "Only if you dod't mide holdig be while I sleep. They bake be really…ah-ah-AACHOO…drowsy."

She smiles tenderly, shaking her head and pecking his lips. "Of course not, darling. Be right back." I follow her, trying not to lose my temper. "You took him back?" "Yes." She grabs the decongestant and makes her way back to him.

"Here, love. Take two." He does, and once they kick in, he's yawning and snuggling against her. She whispers into his hair that she'll stay as long as he needs her. He yawns innocently and drowsily murmurs: "I lo' you, Ana."

~Regular POV~ I smile, kissing the top of his head. "I love you too, Raoul." Lilly comes down. "Papa, Chrissy has the sniffles!" Erik chuckles. "As do Raoul and I…" She feels his forehead and gasps in concern.

~Erik's POV~ "You have a fever too, Papa!" "Lilly? I thought you were helpig your old Nana to bed…CHOO!" "Bless, Nana. I am. Papa, go rest. Please." I smile. "Yes, ma'am." ~Regular POV~ _Instant viral spread spell…_ I think.

"Well, well, well. My mother strikes again." I muse softly. "Lorne, Angel. Help Lilly. I need to find transportation to work." "Look no further, my friend!" "Anton! Grazie!" "Prego, Ana." I change quickly and we leave.

Gerry meets me at the back entrance. "Merci Dieu pour Anton…" "Oui…" Our lips crash together and we kiss passionately until Monsieur Reyer clears his throat sternly. We break apart quickly and go backstage to change.

"So?" "The kiss cinched it." "WOO-HOO!" "Ahem! Something to share?" "Actually, yes. Meet Le-le's replacement. Gerry, you know my rabble." "Hey!" He laughs. "Of course. Let's see…Angel, Erik, Lorne, Raoul, Chip, Lilly, Christine, Meg, the ravishing Madame Giry, Rose, Jack and Isabella and Ivan."

"Correct. I think that deserves a kiss." I pull him close, wrap my arms around his neck and press my lips to his. "Are you two ready yet?" Monsieur Reyer calls. We gasp. "Yes!" We rehearse the first half of Don Juan.

Gerry cries during "Amnita's Aria", as usual. "That piece isn't meant to be used. It's too fragile!" Erik exclaims. "It fits her voice perfectly. We're keeping it!" Monsieur Reyer and Andre insist. He seethes.

~The next night, 12:30 AM~ I'm walking to the stage so I can take the passage beneath it home. I cross paths with Joseph, who's so drunk he can barely stand. He pulls me into a side passage and starts to try to put his hands under my skirt.

"Help!" I scream. Next thing I know, Erik has him by the throat and is solemnly warning him never to touch me again. Then he brings me home and I softly say: "I'm sorry for waking you, darling." "Do NOT apologize, dearest. Now, go change and get into bed. I'll sing you to sleep if you like."

"Yes, please. 'Music of the Night'?" He smiles, coming over and kissing my forehead as I come out of the bedroom after changing. "Any song you wish, my love." "That one, then." We lie on the bed in my old room, me in his arms and he murmurs the words into my hair.

We're both asleep soon after. ~Next Morning, Erik's POV~ I wake with Ana's perfectly angelic self in my arms. For a few minutes, I lie there, perfectly content to just watch her sleep. She stirs soon after that.

Her eyes flutter open and she smiles, kissing my birthmark top to bottom. I smile languidly, managing an appreciative hum. "Should I take the initiative to say that you're not going to work today?"

"Mm-mm. I don't want to. Hold me?" I nod. "Of course, my love." I open my arms to her, pulling her close. She sighs, snuggling into my chest. "Aw, the lovebirds' quiet morning!" Meg coos. "Meg! Leabe theb be!" Antoinette and Chrissy shout, a bit hoarsely.

I smirk. Ana gets up and notices Raoul is gone. "He's id a busidess meetig with Firmed ad Andre." she explains. "Antoinette, my friend. You should at least **attempt** to stop speaking before you lose your voice completely."

"Nadir's right, Mama." Ana says tenderly as she begins to dress. "Darling, where are you going?" I ask. She smiles wryly. ~Regular POV~ "To stop Raoul from making a grievous mistake my uncle is no doubt forcing him into."

~Upstairs~ I jog to my uncle's office, silently praying that I'm not too late. When I peep through the keyhole, what I see and hear causes me to shake with fear. MJ's there, along with Frost and Bernard.

Poor Lucy and Charlie are begging them to see reason, to no avail. My uncle's riling them up by starting to sing. I gasp softly when I hear the lyrics. "No…I've gotta warn him before it's too late!"

(POTO: We have all been Blind)

Firmin:  
We have all been blind  
And yet the answer is staring us in the face  
This could be the chance  
To ensnare our clever friend

Michael:  
We're listening...

Bernard and Frost:  
Go on.

Firmin:  
We shall play his game  
Perform his work, but remember we hold the ace  
For if my dear niece sings  
He is certain to attend

Michael:  
We are certain the doors are barred

Bernard:  
We are certain the police are there

Frost:  
We are certain they're armed

All:  
The curtain falls  
His reign will end!

I hear Raoul struggling against bonds in a corner. They obviously have him tied to something, most likely a chair. "You'll never get away with it! Ana would never let you hurt him!" "Vivian." Uncle snaps coldly.

I cringe at the resounding CRACK of skin harshly meeting skin as she slaps him. Suddenly, Andre seemingly materializes beside me, handing me the Opera's sole skeleton key. I smile appreciatively, slipping it into the lock.

I walk in and they gasp. "Oh, I'm sorry. You weren't expecting me, were you, gentlemen?" They shake their heads dumbly. "I gathered not." I take the letter opener off of my uncle's desk and cut Raoul's bonds.

"I've got to get to a hospital." I hiss through my teeth when I see the state of his face. His left cheek, forehead and chin are badly bruised, his left eye is black and swollen shut and his right cheek has three long, thin, bloody fingernail scratches running down it, still bleeding.

I conjure up a cloth and give it to him. "Hold that to your cheek. I'll be right back." He nods, sitting by the door. "Ana, it hurts…" he groans. I carefully kiss the top of his head, smiling sympathetically. "I know, love."

~Raoul's POV~ She walks back into Firmin's office and says something I curse her for: "Go ahead; kill him. But I'll be dying in his arms if you do. I'll make one of the gendarmes turn their gun on me." Bernard's jaw drops.

"She can't be serious!" "Oh, I am. So if you want me alive, leave him alone…" She comes out and we get to the hospital. ~Regular POV~ I call Erik to explain what happened and where we are. "He's fine, albeit severely bruised among other things. They're stitching up his scratched cheek as we speak. Oh, here comes the nurse. Alright, love you too. Bye, love."

"Ms. Destler? We've got Mr. de Chagny in a room now, so you can go and see him." I smile shakily. "Thank you." ~In the room, Raoul's POV~ Ana comes in and I beckon her over to the bed. The first thing she says is: "Erik's worried about you."

I scoff. "Oh, right. Big, bad, macho, Phantom Erik is worried about puny, soft, mouse-hearted, weakling me." She giggles, nodding and putting her head in the crook of my neck. "Mm-hmm! As a matter of fact, three…two…one."

Just as she finishes counting, the door softly opens and everyone's there. She looks up at me, smirking. "Told ya so." ~A bit later at home: Lorne's POV~ "So, Ana. We keep hearing you and Erik talk about an us-only Valentine's retreat in a few months. By 'us', you do mean…**all** of us, right?"

They cringe at the hopeful tone in my voice, answering silently. "Actually, no. I was thinking we could spend the weekend before Valentine's together. The retreat is exclusively Erik and I. We've been following the tradition since I was 16."

"An entire weekend of nothing but our music, passion and each other." "It's going to be perfect. Despite it being so far off, Raoul's already green with envy…" she whispers in Erik's ear. He chuckles. "I do believe he shall survive."

"Survive what?" Erik groans as Fran's nasal Queens accent drifts toward us. ~Regular POV~ "Play nice. Max is letting us host Christmas in his house; be grateful." "Yes, dear. I just don't see why we're thanking them so early."

"You didn't tell them, Ana?" Max asks, raising an eyebrow. "I thought they'd take it better if you were here." "Alright. So…" "Everyone, Max and his family are spending Thanksgiving with us." "WHAT? Why?" Erik and Lorne exclaim.

"We wanted a big-family dynamic." Maggie explains. "Yeah!" Gracie exclaims, jumping into my arms. "Papa…I knocked your violin off of your desk. One of the strings broke." "That's alright, rosebud. Easily fixed. However, what were you doing in my study?"

"Hiding us." "MERI! BOYS!" we exclaim, rushing to hug them. Erik picks Meri up and spins her around as they hug. After everything calms down, "Only you can love me this way" plays, but Meri turns it off.

"Story first!" I laugh. Gracie's eyes sparkle, as do Maggie's. "Can we listen, Dad/Daddy? Please?" He smiles. Fran and C.C. roll their eyes and scoff. By the time I'm finished, Maggie and Gracie's eyes are star-dazed.

"You live quite the life." Fran comments. Erik chuckles. "We are quite blessed." "Papa, Nadir and I went and bought a replacement string!" Lilly says. "Alright. Bring it and my violin here, please." She does, and he pulls away from me just slightly.

I shiver hard. _Oh no…_ I think, before… "Choo!" Erik, Max, Niles and Angel gaze at me in concern. They and the kids chorus: "Bless you…feeling alright?" I shake my head. "I think I've got a cold." Erik looks surprised.

"How?" "For the twins. Most likely a 24-hour thing." I sneeze again, falling against him. He chuckles. "Perhaps you should lie back and try to rest." "Only if you stay with me." He smiles tenderly, kissing my forehead and nodding.

"Of course, my love. Anything you need." ~The next morning~ "Ana…Ana." _I remember that voice…but it couldn't be._ I think. But I open my eyes and there he is, Lucien. "My sweet angel…goddess of romance."

"_Fait taire et m'embrassent_." He happily obliges, kissing me almost roughly. "Mm…Lucien." "Yes, Ana?" "Get in here." I growl throatily as I pull him on top of me. "Ahem!" Lucien pulls away from me and I see…

"Dr. Gangle!" I rush to hug him and he whispers in my ear: "I've told you before, Ms. Destler, that Gabriel suits me just fine in your company." I giggle, nodding as Lucien groans impatiently and rolls his eyes.

I shoot him a stern look that warns: "Patience…" Suddenly, Squelch steals me from Gabriel, hugging me from behind. "Squelch! Oh, I've missed you both so much!" "You are coming to the airport when we go to Claire's with you, right?" Gabriel asks shyly.

I roll my eyes, sighing fondly. "No, Gabriel. I'm going to strand you…of course!" "We'd be better off if you did." Lucien and Raoul mutter. I glare at them, mouthing: "We will talk about this later…" Squelch growls low in his throat.

"Calm yourselves. Meg, will you put some tea on, please?" Erik asks. She smiles. "Sure." By the time she comes back, Meri's in my lap as Gabriel, Squelch, Erik and I talk about Coney Island. ~Later~

Lucien saw Gabriel holding me and gave me to him. "Gabriel, can I be honest with you?" He nods. "Of course." Blushing, I murmur: "I've imagined what it would be like to make love to you." He chuckles. "Funny. I've imagined the same."

He leans in, but pulls away at the last possible second, turning his face away. I grasp his chin gently; turn his face to mine and we kiss softly. "Don't let the past haunt you. I won't run…ever." "Ahem!"

"Angela, Temperance!" "Erik requested I come for a lesson." Brennan explains. "And I needed my 'friend' to hold me." I nod as she winks. "Sure, Ange…" (Jack called off their relationship and we hooked up.)

~My old room~ We lie on the bed. I drape my arm over Ange; she nestles her head against my shoulder, sighing contentedly. We smile as our lips touch just briefly. Yawning innocently, she asks: "Tell me again. Please?"

Laughing, I say: "Angela Montenegro, you're as bad as my daughter!" I recite my and Erik's story, lulling her to sleep quickly. "Sleep well, Ange." "Mm…don't leave." she mumbles. "Have to. Erik's arguing with Claire."

"Always Erik…*yawn*…first." I go out and Claire's there with two young women. One is a brunette and the other is a redhead. They obviously hate Erik's birthmark, because they're begging him to put his mask on.

Just as he reaches for it, I call: "Erik Robert Destler! I swear to God I will throw that damned piece of porcelain into the lake and make Nadir sweep it to sea!" Then I run into his arms. As he catches me, he spins me round.

I feel like a little girl again, so I laugh like one. He kisses me, sighing blissfully. "Ahem! Erik, introduce your cousins to your fiancée." Claire insists. "It's really-" "Ana, my cousins Sandrine and Marissa. Sandrine, Marissa, this is Ana. She is the sweet angel who saved my soul."

"Oh, Erik. We saved each other." ~Later that night~ We're all woken for a fourth time by Erik screaming in his sleep. "No! Papa…I'll be a good boy! I promise! Just please…" I touch his forehead. He's burning up!

"Erik, my darling. Wake up…" He does, and I say: "I'm going to make some tea to help that nightmare-plagued head of yours, alright?" "Will you wake Nadir and ask him to stay with me?" he asks in a small voice.

"I am awake, my friend. Oh, Ana. I would love to be part of your life again, considering I heard Lorne pack his bags earlier this afternoon." I giggle, pecking his cheek. "Wonderful." I go make the tea for Erik while Nadir stays at his side, holding his hand comfortingly.

As I pour a cup and begin bringing it to him, I hear a voice that sends unpleasant shivers up and down my spine. "Hey Ana babe, you miss me?" "Michael Joseph Jackson. I'm going to make this quite clear. Go. To. Hell."

"Fine. But know that if I do, I'm taking you with me." I scoff. "Right. You and what army?" "Mine, babe." I groan, thinking to myself: _Great, Hades._ "Alright, one sec." "There's a good girl." they chorus, patting my head as if I'm a puppy.

I shove myself away. "Rule number one: want me to behave? Do NOT touch me." "Ana! He's having another." "Coming." I pull Erik gently into a sitting position. Nadir holds the cup to his lips and in a tone that leaves no room for argument, urges him to drink.

I warn him: "I put a little something in it to help you sleep and clear your head. You'll feel drowsy very quickly." "But you'll stay, right?" "Of course. You can hold me all night." As his eyes begin to close, I recite a poem Pa-pa taught me: "To bed, to bed, my sleepyhead. May your dreams cause you no dread."

"I will go fashion him a cold compress." Nadir whispers. I smile. "Thank you." ~Next Morning~ Michael and Hades are gone. Sweets is here to talk to me about Erik. "It baffles me how a level of romance flourished. Start explaining so I can grasp this."

I giggle. "I'd be glad to. But first, have you seen his face?" He shakes his head. "Alright then. Promise me something." "Anything." "No judging. You have to look with your heart, not your eyes." "Alright."

When I show him in, Erik stirs, groaning in absolute agony. "Mm…Ana." "Shh…just tell your chèrie where it hurts." I coo. "Ev…everywhere." he manages. "Erik, can I open your shirt?" I ask softly.

"Mm-hmm…" he whimpers. When I do, I gasp. Somehow, fresh bruises cover every inch of him, even his unmarked cheek. "Those two! Why can't they just leave me be?" "Ana, is everything alright?" Gabriel asks. "No, but it will be. Will you make a salve for Erik's bruises?"

"Of course. Good thing we're not due to leave soon." "Thank God." "MOM!" "Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and my stunning daughter-in-law Bella." They all rush to hug me. Sweets backs up and I laugh.

"Such beauty…" a voice says softly. I gasp. "Frederick! What a surprise! It's so good to see you again after all these years." He smiles, nodding and opening his arms to me as Freda scoffs beside him.

"A mortal, Frederick? You, of all vampires?" "What can I say? She is the only mortal who has able to bewitch me so deeply." "Although, I'm not exactly a full mortal, am I…my dear sire?" Freda's jaw drops in a very unladylike fashion as Frederick pulls me close, embracing me fully.

He smiles, softly saying: "I am surprised you remember, my pure…*kisses my neck*…sweet little fledgling lover." Freda and Erik gasp. "Lover?" Frederick nods, continuing to kiss my neck as I moan softly.

"My 'one true love', as Anna might say." (Remember, Anna with two ns is Frederick's daughter.) He pulls away, keeping his arms around me securely as I ask: "Ah yes, the children. How are they?" He chuckles, shaking his head fondly.

"I'm afraid that my eldest is becoming quite a handful for his age." I smile. "I'd wager Rudolph is too, then." Still chuckling, he nods again. "You'd be absolutely correct." "I gathered as much." Just then, Rudolph notices me and runs over.

As I pick him up, I spin around just slightly to accommodate his weight. "Ooh, Rudolph. Have you gained weight?" He nods, blushing as Gregory, Frederick's eldest, snickers. Frederick glares at him, but it disappears when he suddenly starts holding his head.

"Headache?" I ask softly. He manages a nod. "How long?" "Four days." Anna pipes up. I giggle as he scowls at her. "Sit. I'll go get something for you." He sighs, rolling his eyes. "Mama, can I go sit with Papa and read to him?" Meri asks.

"What about me?" Raoul asks her teasingly. He swoops her up and she giggles, kissing his nose like I do and saying: "You've got Mama for company." "Oh, and that's enough?" he teases, looking right at me.

I squeak indignantly. "That's it! You better run." "Oh, boy…" He puts Meri down and runs. Somehow, we end up in the lake. When I go into the bedroom to change, dripping horribly and laughing so hard I'm unable to speak, Erik bolts up in bed.

"What on earth happened?" he asks forcefully, but I can't tell him. "Your darling fiancée threw me into the lake." Raoul growls playfully as I kiss him. "You were asking for it, teasing me so terribly!" He chuckles, kissing my still-damp hair.

"So we go to the cottage after Thanksgiving, right?" "Yes. The children are excited." "Mama!" "Yes, Christine?" "Andre would like to see you and Raoul." "No! Tell him I'm ill. Please…" His voice trembles and I pull him close.

"Alright. But you do realize he'll want proof?" "So, I'll fake it." "Ana? Will you dance with me?" Angel asks. I smile. "Sure, love." I see Sandrine and Marissa eyeing us enviously, but I ignore them. After my dance with Angel, I go to the fridge and pull out some of his AB-positive.

"You don't mind do you, love?" He shakes his head, smiling lovingly. "Not at all." "Frederick darling, refresh my memory. You take yours warm, don't you?" He manages a "Yes", so I put it on the stove to heat it up.

But as I light the burner, the alarm bell rings. "Ana!" "Gerry, my sweet! Ooh, my darling, welcome home!" "I have a surprise for you; close your eyes…" "OK…" ~Gerry's POV~ I pull a Tiffany's ring box out of my pocket, get down and take her hand.

"Open your eyes…" She does, and gasps. I surprise her by proposing completely in French. "_Vous me voulez dire tout et je vous aime avec tout l'amour qu'une personne peut posséder pour un autre. La ficelle nos vies comme un et se marie avec moi_ ?"

"Yes! You planned this the whole time you were in the States, didn't you?" I nod, blushing and lowering my gaze. She raises it again, kissing me as I slip the ring onto her metaphoric chain. "Dance with me…" she says softly.

I nod and she puts on "Don't Blink". I change it to "History in the Making" and sing softly to her. She joins me with the chorus. Afterward, it changes to "Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off". I smirk, getting a very naughty idea.

I murmur it in her ear; her lips twitch upward and she nods. So I sing and she slowly sheds her clothes, as do I. Then we're lying in the swan bed, kissing heatedly as our hands feverishly explore. "Mm…we left a path." she whispers.

"They'll get over it." ~Regular POV~ "I doubt it…" I point to a spot a few feet away where Erik, Nadir and Raoul stand, seething. He chuckles, planting kisses all over my face, starting on my left cheek and working his way to my lips.

"Like. I. Said, They'll. Get. Over It." ~Gerry's POV~ She giggles. "I know." I smile. "I have something else for you, but it's upstairs." "OK." ~Upstairs~ "Ana, meet…" "Luke Bryan and Chris Young. Wow, it's a real honor, guys."

She moves to shake their hands, but they take turns hugging her instead. "We hear you're quite the opera star, Ana." Luke says, grinning. She blushes. "I don't think so highly of myself, but…" I chuckle, lightly squeezing her hand.

"Don't be so modest, love. Show them how angelic you are…go on!" She giggles, waving her hand in a conceding gesture. "Alright, alright!" ~Regular POV~ I sing "Angel of Music". When I finish, Chrissy bursts in, saying: "Mama! There you are!"

I laugh. "Where else would I be?" "Papa was conjuring up rather horrid images…especially after someone broke in and tore your scores and destroyed all your jewelry." She cringes as I yell: "Those BASTARDS! They're both DEAD!"

"Love, calm down!" Gerry exclaims. "The HELL I will!" ~In the cellars~ It takes all my willpower not to break down and cry. All our precious memories torn apart and scattered like garbage. As soon as we reach shore, I can't hold it in any longer.

I drop to my knees and cry. Erik gets out of bed with Nadir's help and manages to get to me so he can kneel beside me and gather me in his arms. "I promise I'll repair eve-" "Not until you're completely healed and healthy. Speaking of which, how are your bruises?"

"Alright, since Gabriel applied the salve. My fever's worse, though. *moans childishly* I'm so tired, Ana." I smile. "I know, love. Back to bed…" Raoul smiles as I repair my scores and join him, Gabriel and Frederick on the couch.

"Darling, haven't you always said that you want to get married on Easter?" he asks. "Yes…" "Well…" He pulls a ring with seven diamonds (three small ones on each side and one big one in the center) out of his pocket.

"Ana, we've been sweethearts since I can remember. That innocent love has developed into something passionate and all consuming. Be mine…now and forever. Marry me?" I'm crying as I exclaim: "Yes, Raoul! YES, YES, YES!"

He slips the dazzling ring onto my finger, gathering me in a passionate kiss. "Oh, make love to me…" I sigh. He blushes. "I can't…I'm a virgin." ~Raoul's POV~ She giggles, cupping my chin and kissing me again.

"That's alright. Roles will be reversed then." She captures my lips and I freeze. After about 30 seconds of being terrified, I hesitantly kiss her back. "Swan bed: more privacy." she gasps breathlessly.

I sigh as we begin to undress. We leave a path; she nibbles on my lower lip. "Mm…that feels so good." She chuckles seductively, a sound completely foreign to me. "It's supposed to, love." "You're so eager and prepared while I'm terrified and ready to hide in a shell." I whisper, blushing horribly and lowering my gaze in shame.

She laughs softly, caressing my cheek and smiling tenderly. "Raoul, my darling. I'm going to tell you a secret: Erik was a virgin too, and what he did know, he'd learned from books…" I gasp. "But, you've always told me…"

She nods. "There's no substitute for experience. What I said was true; his experience just came later, that's all." We make love and as I drift in and out of sleep afterward, the alarm bell rings.

"HEY-O!" "Terry!" she squeals. "Ready to rehearse?" he asks. "Mm-hmm! Let's go!" He smiles. "I'll get out of the way so you can dress." "Oh, right." I chuckle drowsily. She huffs playfully, kissing me lightly. "So, 'Mama's Song'?" he asks her after all settles.

"Absolutely." They sing, and it brings us all to tears. "Long Black Train?" She smiles sweetly at him. "OK." ~Afterward, regular POV~ The family packs since we're due to leave after church tomorrow.

"Will Shane be there?" Erik and Nadir ask enviously, lying in bed with me since I wanted to relax. I nod, giggling. "I'm so excited. And Erik?" ~Erik's POV~ "Mm?" I mumble. "Piangi's coming, too."

"WHAT? WHY?" "He'd like to pray with us, that's all." "Si. I promise, M., that I will behave." I sigh heavily. "Oh, come now, Papa! Piangi's learned to forgive; why can't you accept his being in our lives?"

Nadir places his hands under his head, smirking. "Christine does have a point, my friend." I scowl deeply at him, growling: "Traitor, and you don't even pray in a Christian church." "I do now. Ana has shown me the light of your God."

I scoff. "Nadir, my old friend, there is no 'God'. If there were, I would not have been cursed with a face such as this." Suddenly, Ana surprises me by bolting up into a sitting position in bed and exclaiming: "Oh, come off it, Erik! We all know that in the end, it wasn't your face the good Lord cursed; it was your soul."

Then she gets out of bed, throwing on a cloak as Nadir follows her, shaking his head at me sadly. ~On the roof, regular POV~ I lean against Apollo, crying. I hear Nadir think: _Erik, my friend. Why, oh, why must you always put your foot in your mouth? _

I laugh bitterly, replying: "It's Erik, Nadir. How could we expect anything less?" He gasps, obviously taken aback by my boldness. "Ana, dear one, hold your tongue! He could be listening…" Suddenly, a visible cloud of breath escapes my mouth.

_Oh, no…_ "God, it never ends!" we chorus, rushing back below. When we get there, Erik is gone and a note is in his place.

_Ana,_

_We have him, and Jack is running the Pole since the big guy's sick again. Come quickly and quietly like a good little girl and we promise he'll remain unharmed._

_Bernard and Jack_

"Dear God, he's already so weak!" "It'll be alright, Ana." Angel and Gerry assure me. I manage a smile. "You're right." "Go on." ~The Pole~ "Carol! Where is he?" "They're keeping him in Scott's room; he's in pretty bad shape."

Tears fill my eyes and she hugs me. ~Scott's room~ "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" I scream. I shove Bernard and Jack to the floor and call for Judy. "Yes, Ana?" "Fetch Dr. Hismus for me, would you?"

She smiles. "Of course." As she leaves, I put a chair by the bedside, take Erik's hand and sing to him. He manages to squeeze my hand to let me know he hears me as his eyes feebly flutter open. "Ana…th-they broke my left leg and sprained both my hands."

He cries softly. "Oh, my sweet, wonderful Erik…don't worry. The doctor will be here soon to take care of you. Until he is, rest." "Everything hurts; climb in and hold me. Please…" Eyes welling, I nod and whisper: "I can deny you nothing, my sweet Angel of Music…"

"Doctor's here. You two, out." Carol snaps coldly, shaking her head at Bernard and Jack disbelievingly. "Hey! As of now, you're both fired." Scott shouts. Mother Nature breezes in, nodding. "Come, Ana. We'll leave Dr. Hismus to his work, hmm?"

I nod, kissing Erik's forehead and squeezing his hand before rising. She smiles, softly saying: "Besides, don't you have a high-society family to impress?" I chuckle. "Two, actually. Raoul's and Frederick's…"

~De Chagny estate~ "Ana, darling! It's such an honor to finally meet the sweet young soprano-singing maiden who so swiftly stole my dearest grandson's heart!" Raoul's grandmother gushes. He blushes a fiery rose-red.

I giggle, dropping a curtsey for politeness' sake. "The pleasure is truly mine, Madame." Suddenly, the monsieur loudly murmurs: "It is a shame that Monsieur le Fantôme is not also with her…" Suddenly, a squeal erupts from somewhere outside in the vast, sprawling gardens of the estate.

"Ana! Uncle Raoul!" Nine-year-old Didina Aida de Chagny rushes inside and into our arms. Raoul growls when the first thing she says is: "Tell us all again…please?" I laugh as the others join in her pleas.

"Alright, alright! To the sofa, all. Once, there was a sad, lonely little girl named Liana…" ~Later~ Just as I get ready to finish the story, the deep, rich, musical voice that I've come to know merely by the sound of its breath and adore with every fiber of my being interjects.

"…And the heavenly angel of holy light and her handsome devil prince of darkness, despite being two completely different beings from completely opposite ends of the universe, lived happily ever after…"

I gasp. "Erik!" He's walking on crutches, his broken leg is in a heavy cast and both hands bear splints, but he's still my sweet angel. "Here Erik, have my seat since it's next to Ana!" Didina insists, grinning radiantly at him.

He chuckles, bending down to kiss the top of her head and thanking her softly. Raoul's grandfather, Lawrence, goes to fetch a pillow so Erik can elevate his leg. "How did this happen?" Loretta, Raoul's grandmother, asks in concern.

He grimaces, surreptitiously shooting me a glance that nervously asks: "Do I have to tell them?" I nod encouragingly, leaning close to his ear and whispering: "Go on, darling. Lord knows if you don't, then later on they'll just drag it out of me."

He nods, inhaling shakily before explaining: "Two of Ana's former lovers kidnapped me. In my struggle to escape, they broke my leg and sprained my hands." Everyone gasps as Lawrence returns with the pillow.

He smiles at my beloved angel as I help him lift his leg so the pillow can go under it. Erik smiles tenderly at me. "There is good news. Dr. Hismus said that as long as I'm diligent with my pain medication and physical therapy regimens, I'll regain full use of my hands. I'll be able to compose and play music again, Ana."

I gasp, throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him. "Oh, Erik! My darling, that's indescribably wonderful! You must be overjoyed!" He chuckles, nodding and stifling a yawn. "I can see that you are, too."

I giggle, rolling my eyes and sarcastically drawling: "No. Whatever gave you that idea, my love?" I tease. He laughs softly, stifling another, more indulgent yawn against the back of his hand. Loretta gives a soft, matronly laugh as she gently suggests: "Erik, rest your eyes. I'll have Ana wake you for supper if you fall asleep."

He nods. "Perhaps you're right, Loretta. The pain medication the doctor gave me did make me quite…*yawn*…sleepy." He closes his eyes and is almost instantly asleep, snoring slightly due to it being such a deep sleep.

Odetta, Raoul's eldest cousin, smiles. "I'll go fetch him a blanket from upstairs." she whispers. I turn to Loretta. "Do you need any help in the kitchen?" I ask softly. Just then, Erik squeezes my hand and mumbles: "Mm…no. Stay. I need you."

Raoul scoffs, muttering: "Mm…well, I need her too, but you don't see her jumping at the chance to wait on **me** hand and foot…" I scowl. "You're not the one with damaged body parts." I whisper heatedly. Erik smirks triumphantly in his sleep and Didina and I muffle giggles into our hands.

~An hour and a half later~ Renee, the head maid, comes in. "Supper is ready, everyone." she informs us. I smile, gently shaking Erik's shoulder. "Darling, supper…" I croon softly. He groans, his eyes fluttering open.

"Mm…hi." I giggle, leaning in and laying kisses along his birthmark. "Hi. Do you feel any better now that you slept a bit?" He nods. "Mm-hmm. Loretta, do you mind if Ana and I eat here in the parlor? I'd rather not have everyone watch me being fed."

She nods, smiling understandingly. "Of course." Renee brings our plates in to us. I feed him, tending to myself between his bites. "Darling, were you going to take time away from work to care for me while I heal?" he asks softly.

I nod. "I planned to. Why?" "…It wouldn't be a burden to you?" he asks nervously. I giggle, shaking my head. "Not at all, my sweet. Now, I have a question to ask you." He smiles tenderly. "Ask away, my sweet."

"If I was able to put myself in your lap without aggravating your leg, could you hold me?" He chuckles, nodding. "I do believe I would be able to manage that, my love." I grin radiantly, carefully climbing into his lap and sighing contentedly as those beautifully strong arms encase me in their unique warmth.

"Oh! Did Ange tell you about the gig she got me?" I ask as he begins to stroke my hair. "No, but on that same subject, I'm glad you two found each other." I nod, giggling. "Me too. Anyway, the gig is in L.A. at Caritas. Angel's over the flippin' moon."

"MAMA!" I laugh as Raoul groans from the dining room. _Ah, the joys of parenthood… _I think to myself, smiling softly at my children. "Don't forget us!" Rudolph exclaims. I shake my head. "That's not possible, darling. You've become my children too now, don't forget."

"Ahem! Let's not ignore their wonderful father." Frederick chimes in. I giggle, rolling my eyes fondly. "Oh, of course not, Frederick my dear." Suddenly, Erik hisses through his teeth as I shift in his arms.

"Sorry. Hurt?" I ask guiltily. He nods. "A bit." "I apologize. I know not to do that again." Suddenly, he starts to cry. "Darling, what is it?" I ask concernedly. "You need me and I'm so weak…" I simply smile and whisper: "Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course." "Let me be there for you and don't guilt-trip yourself." He manages a chuckle, nodding. "Alright." Raoul comes in then, shyly shuffling from foot to foot. I giggle. "Yes?" "…Veronica's here. My uncle's still being thick-headed."

I groan exasperatedly. "C'mon. Time to wake the dolt up." "EXCUSE ME? DOLT?" "I do believe you heard me, Albert Liam de Chagny. Can't you see that your nephew is happy, or are you deaf, stupid **and** blind?"

"**EXCUSE ME**!" "You heard her, Albert! Good God!" Loretta and Lawrence exclaim exasperatedly. "As did I." "Ah, you must be Veronica. I'm Ana; glad to meet you." I take Raoul's hand, making sure she sees the ring.

They both do. "YOU ASKED THE **OPERA WHORE** TO MARRY YOU?" they scream. It happens so fast I'm practically dizzy from shock: Raoul backhands his uncle and cousin hard, knocking them to the ground and rushing off.

Poor Loretta almost swoons, but Erik hops in to help her sit before giving me a little nudge with one crutch. "Go on…after him!" he whispers. I smile, kissing him gently. ~Outside, the gardens: Raoul's POV~

I collapse onto a bench, breathing heavily with tears in my eyes. _I don't believe it. What __**on earth**__ came over me?_ Suddenly, Ana's voice breaks my thoughts. "Raoul! Thank God you're alright!" She rushes to kiss me, slamming into me.

"Oh, Ana. I don't know what came over me." Between kisses, she breathes: "Passion…fire…anger. Things I thought that only Erik and Nadir were capable of." "Mm…is that a good thing?"

She nods, pressing her lips to mine firmly. "You pleasantly surprised me, my Vicomte." "I'm glad I could, my soon-to-be Vicomtesse." I chuckle, seeing Veronica staring out the window at us enviously. Erik's leaning against the sill, blowing her little kisses.

She returns each one, giggling dreamily. "Keeping your weight off your bad leg, we hope!" we chorus. "Yes…Ana, will you come inside soon so I can hold you?" ~Regular POV~ "I promised Raoul a dance. Odetta, if you please…"

The stereo turns on and "You'll be in my Heart" plays. I settle my head on his chest and we sigh contentedly as he kisses the top of my head. "Kiss me…" he whispers. I happily oblige. He chuckles. I gaze at him with fire blazing in my eyes.

"Raoul Adam de Chagny…I want you to take me upstairs to your bed and make love to me…Right. This. Instant." He growls seductively, kissing me passionately. "If my prima donna commands…" We kiss; feverishly shedding clothes from the moment we set foot in the house, leaving a path from the parlor to Raoul's suite bedroom.

He showers my face, shoulders, neck and arms with kisses as we fall back onto the king-sized bed adorned with black silk sheets and a matching lace veil-like curtain set. He chuckles at the reaction he gets as he begins to knead my breasts.

"Ohh…God, Raoul! Do. Not. Stop." He smiles as I reach up, wrap my arms around his neck and press a seemingly endless stream of kisses to the base of his throat. "Mm…delicious." I breathe, a glowing sheen of sweat forming on my body as he slips inside me.

My body's so eager, it barely lasts. But as always, I'm not tired and he is. He yawns, cuddling close and asking: "Tell me the nightingale fable again, please?" I shake my head fondly, obliging. He's asleep soon after I finish.

"Love? Can I hold you now?" Erik asks. I nod. "Come on. Lying down will be better for your leg." He nods. "You're right. Help me?" I giggle. "Of course, mon ange." I help him into the bed and cuddle close as he wraps me in his arms lovingly.

"I honestly don't deserve you, Erik." "What makes you say that, my love?" I sigh deeply, nuzzling his neck with my nose. "I just can't seem to make time for you anymore and it makes me feel like a horrible fiancée, racking me with the most terrible kind of guilt."

"Darling, hush. You're making time now, aren't you?" "Yes, but-" He cuts me off with a gentle kiss. "Then I don't want another word regarding this to pass your lips, you hear?" he asks firmly, kissing me again.

"Yes, darling…" I sigh, melting into his kiss. Raoul stirs, seemingly sensing Erik's presence. "Mm…what's he doing here?" I giggle. "He wanted to hold me and I didn't want either of us to end up aggravating his leg."

"…*yawn* Couldn't it have waited?" "I suppose, but you know from experience that Erik's patience tends to wear thin rather quickly." "Hmm…I think you should speak to Nadir regarding that subject, not me."

As if on cue, Nadir appears in the doorway. "I heard my name. Should I be concerned?" I shake my head, laughing softly. "Not at all, love. We were just discussing something." He hums questioningly, his curiosity peaked.

"Discussing what, exactly?" "My extremely short temper, Nadir." Erik grumbles, pouting. Nadir chuckles, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "As long as this pure, sweet rosebud has never experienced the brunt end of it."

He caresses my lips gently with his own as I chuckle. "Sweet, maybe. But pure? Definitely not…" "I can attest to that!" "Brian Gene Destler! What on ear-" I cut Erik off with a squeal. "Brian! We're leaving already?"

"Yep! Aunt Claire's downstairs; she's having me make you promise: no working." "No promises…" "Gerry! My darling…" He chuckles, leaning over the bed and forcing me to meet him halfway for a kiss. I groan melodramatically, but acquiesce nonetheless.

"You make me work for your love…and I hate you for that." "Claire said I can take you." I squeal. "Yay!" I dress and take his hand. ~Airport~ "Ana, my dear! How are you?" "I'm doing alright, given the current circumstances. Thank you, Claire."

~Destler estate~ Raoul's jaw drops in pure green-skinned envy. Erik smirks. "Jealous, de Chagny?" he murmurs, eyes glazing over as he watches me kick off my shoes and run through the vast front gardens, a glowing smile on my face.

"Oh, Erik…it's just as I remember!" "Remember? You've been here **before**?" Raoul suddenly roars. "Mm-hmm! Brian gave Erik a key not long after Claire passed and we spent many a summer evening here. Didn't we, darling?"

"Mm. Indeed we did…the dances, the sunsets, the love-making…" "Alright, enough." Raoul snaps. "Ana, c'mere! Maddy's playing 'Cupid Shuffle'." Brian says. "ANA!" "MADDY!" "You promised to teach me 'More than a Dream'!" she reminds me excitedly.

"You're right, I did! C'mon; upstairs then!" "Wait for me!" Marianna comes out, laughing softly. "I'll help you, Erik." "No, Mari…it's embarrassing." "Oh, please." I mutter, scoffing playfully as Maddy tugs me along.

He relents and Mari scoops him up. "Ana…will you help me with my mask?" Maddy asks softly. "Us too?" Brian and Josephine chorus. I smile softly, nodding. "Of course. You should've taken those accursed things off the moment you saw me." I say tenderly, helping the three of them.

I see that Maddy and Josephine's birthmarks are badly irritated. I gasp. "Bathroom, you two. Let's get you cleaned up…" ~Bathroom~ "Ana, that hurts!" they chorus as I clean the irritated skin with peroxide.

"I know, but we want to prevent infection, non?" "Mm-hmm…" "Always healing wounds…" "Mama! And you brought Gabriel!" The dashingly scarred scientist sweeps me into his arms, melding our lips together.

Then he pulls away, presenting me with a bouquet of red and white roses. "Would the mademoiselle care to take a trip into the city and see Coney Island after dark tonight?" "Of course. No doubt Raoul and Erik will disapprove…"

~Later~ "NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! Upstairs…" I comply, but not before firing off a shout of: "I HATE YOU BOTH!" as tears stream from my eyes. I see the guilt in both Raoul and Erik's eyes as I turn to the stairs, but don't dare turn back because I know that if I do, I'll say I was wrong and beg forgiveness in an instant.

~An hour and a half later~ As I head for the tail end of a good cry, I hear what sounds like a pebble hitting the window. _What on earth?_ I go to the window and see Gabriel smiling up at me. "Feel like being rebellious tonight?" he calls up softly.

I manage a laugh. "I thought you'd never ask, love." "Good. Then climb onto the sill and jump; I'll catch you, I promise." I jump and he does. He melds our lips together firmly as I entwine our fingers and we make a mad dash for the main road that'll lead into the city so we can take a late-night shuttle to Coney Island.

~Coney Island~ I gasp. "Oh, Gabe…it's just as magnificent as I remember!" I exclaim, giggling giddily as I spin round with my arms spread wide. He chuckles, catching me as I stumble and kissing me tenderly before gracing me with a smile that could make any insightful girl weak-kneed.

"I'm glad. Did you still want to see that old, empty land plot?" he asks. I nod. "Please." ~Two and a half hours later~ "Ana! Oh, thank God!" "Papa, Jethro! I'm sorry for worrying you. I should've called." (Ducky's my Papa again, and we're back to Gibbs/Ducky. Hee-hee, I couldn't resist.)

"You're damn right you should've…" Jethro murmurs, pulling me into a hug and showering the top of my head with relieved, step-fatherly kisses. I turn to Papa. "Where's Mama?" I ask. "Upstairs, no doubt futilely attempting to sleep off her rampant worries about where you are, or were. But hold on just a moment, young lady: where exactly was that?"

I simply chuckle mysteriously, sharing a secret glance with Gabriel. "I can't tell you, Papa. I don't want Erik to hear. But I promise…*kiss to his cheek*…you'll find out soon enough." He nods in consent, albeit a bit reluctantly.

"Alright. Also, Angela left her farewell letter, but her replacement wholeheartedly consented and was approved." Jethro interjects. "She's upstairs sleeping, no doubt as badly as your mother right now."

"Oh, gee thanks; way to guilt-trip me, Jethro." He chuckles, his ocean-blue eyes sparkling. "Hey, it's my job." ~Upstairs~ I wake Mama and Abby and tell them what I told Papa and Jethro. Abby whines and Mama disapprovingly murmurs: "Now, Ana. You know I hate being kept in the dark where my daughter is concerned."

I laugh softly and kiss her forehead, almost instantly making her drowsy again. "I know, but it's necessary for the time being. You know as well as I do that when it comes to Erik, the walls have ears…"

She manages a half-asleep chuckle. "I know, my dear. Now listen, you seem a bit shaken. Go pray; it will calm your nerves." "Alright…*shiver*…" "You alright, Ana?" Abby asks, her voice a sleepy mumble.

I giggle, nodding. "Just fine, Abs. Go back to sleep." "Mm-kay." I walk over and brush my lips with hers. "Now, to go make sure my men don't wish to strangle me…" ~Master Suite~ "Oh, Ana; thank God you're alright!" Meg and Christine exclaim, flinging themselves at me.

"Oh, girls! I'm so sorry for frightening you…" "Erik had an attack…" Meg informs me softly. "He what?" I gasp, paling considerably. Christine shoots Meg a look before gazing reassuringly at me. "We called a doctor; he'll have to be bedridden for quite some time, but other than that, he's fine."

"Phew!" "ANA!" "Brian, Maddy!" They envelope me in a hug as Erik begins to thrash about violently in bed. "Oof!" Raoul grunts as he's pushed out of bed. Nadir laughs out loud, earning him a deadly looking scowl.

"Tread carefully, Persian. Someone with my power could have a hand in your deportation…" "Don't you **dare** threaten that in front of me!" I hiss as I wake Erik from the turbulence of the visions in his head.

"…I think Antoinette was dreaming the same." His suspicions are confirmed as Mama stumbles in, shaking like a leaf. "God, Erik…I hate these nights. Ana, hold me…" I smile tenderly. "Of course, Mama."

~Next Morning~ "Mm…who could that be this early?" Raoul mutters sleepily. "Tim. He's doing an at-home exam since I can't leave my precious rose." He scoffs. "Must you call Erik such childish names?"

"Yes, I must. As a matter of fact…darling?" "Yes…love?" Luckily he's sitting up, so I walk back into the room and carefully get in his lap. "You know how you said you love New York so much, you wish we could stay here?"

"Yes…" "Well…we can." Raoul's jaw drops. "You can't be serious! How and why?" "Erik said he'd like to build a haven on Coney Island." Raoul rolls his eyes. "Joy. A freak paradise." Nadir backhands him hard as I hold Erik back.

Nadir dangerously murmurs: "With a warning like that, I trust we will not hear anything like that again." Raoul shakes his head in extreme nervousness. Tim calls up: "May as well keep your nightgown on, love! I know you don't like hospital gowns much!"

I giggle, calling back down: "Thanks for remembering, Tim; be right down!" Abby and Mama groan on either side of Erik, mumbling: "Ana, must you be so chipper this early in the morning?" I laugh, causing Erik to sigh blissfully.

"Yes, I must." ~Downstairs~ Tim gives me a checkup and informs me: "Looks like all that lovemaking you and Erik did paid off; they carry his talent and one looks like him." "WHAT?" I hear Raoul yell from upstairs.

I sigh, rolling my eyes as Tim continues. "And of course, you know about the one twin's gender change." I smile, nodding. "Erik and I have already picked out new names." He chuckles. "What are they, if I may be so bold?"

I giggle. "Of course you may: Gustave Erik and Pierre Robert." "Hmm, I like them…very sophisticated." I smile. "Thank you. So do we. Erik swears they'll both be famous composers one day." He laughs softly.

"So, coffee? No doubt Gabe's café is open by now." I nod. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. No doubt he'll be overjoyed to see us both. Lemme just get dressed and grab a cloak, since it's raining." He nods.

"Alright." ~Afterward~ Abby whines. "Ana, do you have to?" I kiss her softly, chuckling. "No, but I want to." "Will you be gone long?" Brian asks. I smile, shaking my head. "40 minutes at the most. Why?"

He shuffles nervously from foot to foot. "Well, I figured since Frederick left, you'd enjoy an afternoon out…with me." I smile. "I'd hoped you would ask. I would enjoy that very much." He grins. "Wonderful! A picnic by the mansion's lake, then?"

I laugh. "Hello, old spark…" I murmur under my breath. "C'mon, Ana!" "Coming, Tim!" I land a lightning-quick kiss to the marked corner of Brian's mouth. "Bye!" He lightly touches the spot I kissed and breathes: "Bye…"

~Coney Island~ As we walk into the café, I shake the rain out of my hair and get us a table. "Two ciders please Gabe!" He laughs, a warm, rich laugh that melts my insides. "Warm or chilled?" he asks. "Warm!" Tim and I chorus.

"Goddamned rain…" Tim mutters as Gabe brings us our drinks. ~An hour and a half later~ "Ana, calm down! Cider's gonna come out your nose!" "Blame Aaron for that; listen!" I press a button on my cell phone.

Suddenly, you can hear: "Sherman gonna have relations…" looping. Tim laughs raucously and Squelch shouts: "Hey, you norms keep it down over there!" "Yeesh, hostility!" I yell back. He blushes. "Sorry!"

"Looks like the rain's stopped; I'll take you home." I nod. "Sounds good, thanks." Raoul and Erik tail us and end up ill for their efforts. Gerry laughs. "Stop enjoying this…HEHCHOO!" "Upstairs, both of you. I'm stealing her."

They whine, but I'll have none of it. "You heard! Go on!" ~A few minutes later~ Mama, Papa, Meg, Christine and Jethro shuffle in out of the rain. "Ana, will you hold me?" "Of course, Chrissy." She cuddles close and sighs contentedly.

"So?" "Awful colds, the two." "Slight fevers, I would bet." Papa sighs exasperatedly as I nod. "Will they never learn?" Christine murmurs: "Sing something, please." "Oh, I know just the song: your wedding vows to Erik." Mama says.

"I have a better idea…" Meg murmurs. We share a glance and chorus: "Waking Up in Vegas!" She puts it on and we execute the dance we created perfectly. Nadir comes in. "They **demand** to see you, Ana."

I sigh, trying and failing to hide a smile. "Alright." He chuckles, coming over to kiss me. "I take it this means that you forgive them?" "Of course. They're just being overprotective." "You are only two weeks before your due date, after all." Christine reasons.

~Upstairs~ "Ana…" Erik moans. Raoul had given up waiting and drifted into an uneasy sleep. "Ana, my stomach feels like it's doing flip-flops…" Erik manages before throwing up in a basin that Claire must've given him.

"Oh, my sweet angel…would you like some ginger ale to calm your stomach?" "Yes, please." He nods, his voice small. Nadir comes in, carrying a glass. He smiles knowingly, handing it to me. "I assumed you would not wish to leave them."

I giggle, pecking his lips as I take it. "You assumed correctly; thank you." He chuckles. "You are quite welcome. The doctor is here to assess Erik's healing progress." "Ana! Get yo' ass down here; we wanna hear you sing."

"Morgan Phillip! Mind your language!" Giselle scolds. I come down humming "Point of No Return" and she groans exasperatedly. "Why always that song?" Morgan sighs in frustration, rolling her eyes. "Because, Mom! It conveys emotions you and Dad could never even possibly hope to understand!" she declares passionately.

I smirk as they just stand there gaping at their daughter. Robert is first to find his voice. "Like…?" he asks. "Passion…**raw** passion, not making out but making love!" Giselle flinches at her daughter's use of "the term", as she calls it.

I bite back full, musical laughter. "For God's sake, Ana! Laugh before your lungs rupture!" So I do. Then realizing who just said that, I gasp and whirl around. "ERIK!" I squeal, rushing into his arms. He laughs, twirling me round.

"I have wonderful news, my sweet. In a few days, when Raoul and I are well again, we shall temporarily return to Paris to pack our things. Then, my mother has wholeheartedly agreed to house us here until my plans for Phantasma can come to fruition…"

Then he adds: "**And** we can be married here, in the gardens." I grin, laughing musically yet again. "Well, you've just thought of everything, haven't you?" He sighs blissfully. "Yes, my love; I have." We sit and simply enjoy one another's embrace as Nadir and Mama make tea.

"Russian or regular, Erik?" He chuckles, kissing the top of my head before answering: "Regular, please!" Then I ask: "Erik, will you sing for me? Please?" "What would you like to hear, darling?" "'Till I Hear You Sing'!"

He sings, but it costs him his voice. We switch to signing. **I'm sorry, Erik. Had I known your voice was in such fragile condition, I wouldn't have asked.** He strokes my cheek, managing a smile before signing: **Nonsense, my angel. You know I can deny you nothing.**

We hug and I give him a gentle kiss, which quickly turns passionate as he pulls me down on top of him. **Make love to me…** he signs, sighing into my mouth. **Are you strong enough?** I ask him. **Yes. Ana, my body aches and burns for your touch. Darling, please…**

I comply, capturing his lips in a lush, open-mouthed kiss, flicking my tongue inside his mouth as he mirrors my action full-force. Our clothes are quickly shed and our bodies slowly joined. "Ohh…my love." Erik moans.

I smirk; his back arches as I stroke his cheek. "Calm yourself, my sweet. I agreed to this if and only if you didn't overexert. Remember?" "Yes, but I suppose I just can't help it: my passion for you is far too great."

I smile, thrusting one final time and bringing us both to climax. ~Later that night~ We're preparing to attend a formal dinner party at the de Chagny home. I've decided to wear a red and black evening dress, a modest pair of heels and a light amount of jewelry.

"Wait! I do believe you've forgotten something!" Erik exclaims, presenting me with a gift box with a flourish. "Happy anniversary, my love. Well, what are you waiting for? Go on, open it!" I do, and inside is a ruby heart-shaped necklace with matching earrings and a red and black wrap.

I gasp, placing a hand to my mouth. "Erik…they're gorgeous! Thank you!" He laughs, catching me in a hug as I run into his arms. "You're welcome; nothing but the best for my sweet angel. Would you like me to help you put them on?"

I nod eagerly. "Yes, please!" He chuckles, securing the necklace around my neck and draping the wrap about my shoulders. I put the earrings in, replacing the jade-sapphire set I'd originally been wearing per Raoul's request.

"They are the colors of a budding Vicomtesse." he'd said. I come down on Erik's arm. Raoul instantly notices the change and refuses to lead me outside. "Oh, honestly!" Mama scoffs. "You and your nobleman's pride!" Nadir agrees, slipping my black gloves on for me.

I smile shyly, blushing at the prolonged close contact. "…Thank you." He smiles. "You're welcome." He kisses me gently. Then, with Erik on one side and him on the other, I'm led outside. We all (Mama, Meg, Christine, Nadir, Erik, Raoul and I) pile into a carriage and make our way to the de Chagnys' New York estate.

"I'm nervous!" Meg and Christine chorus. Erik's closer to Meg and I'm closer to Christine; we reach across and squeeze their hands gently. "It'll be fine. You'll do marvelously." Erik assures Meg. I nod in agreement to Christine.

"Indeed you will. Don't forget, Chrissy: your Papa is the absolute epitome of poise, grace and charm." Erik blushes. "Ana, stop…" I laugh softly. "Well, it's true! Your sons will be, too. Heaven help us when they become young men and start taking fancies."

He chuckles, as does Nadir. "Just imagine…" they sigh. We slow to a stop at the vast iron gates. As we climb out, I turn and slip the carriage driver a little extra. He grins broadly. "Thank you, Miss Ana! Thank you very much!"

I chuckle, waving a hand dismissively. "Think nothing of it, Steven. My best wishes to little Sophia for a speedy remission, and give Laura and Patrick my fondest." "That I will, that I will!" As he drives off and we walk up to the door, Raoul snaps: "How much, Ana?"

"Twenty-five. Why do you care?" "You can't give away money so freely!" "Why, because it shows compassion? He needs it, Raoul! With his daughter in the hospital and constantly needing treatment, he's struggling badly. His wife needs to supervise Sophia and Patrick is having real trouble in school because of it all. Poor Laura, forced to watch as her five-year-old slowly wastes away."

"What does she have?" Meg asks. "Leukemia. She's been in remission twice, but the doctors are beginning to lose faith in the treatments." "Wow…" Christine murmurs. Raoul's livid. "How on earth do you know all this?"

"Sometimes, I'll sit in the barn with him and we'll talk." We go inside and the Baron von Kent comes over immediately. "So, this is the blossoming young mademoiselle we've heard oh-so much about!" "Ana, this is the Baron von Kent. Arthur, this is Ana, my fiancée."

I curtsy. "Pleased to meet you." He kisses my hand. "The pleasure is mine, young miss. Allow me to introduce you to my wife, Katherine." We curtsy to one another. "A pleasure to finally put a face to the now infamous name."

I laugh, a full, rich laugh. She eyes me critically as Raoul frets endlessly in his mind over my faux pas. "Would anyone like a drink?" Erik asks. "I'd like a champagne." Mama says. He nods, going to the pre-dinner refreshment table.

When he comes back, he's holding two glasses and hands one to me. "It's sparkling cider; don't worry." I giggle. "I wasn't, and thank you." ~Dinner~ "Erik, I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes and give me your hands."

He gets up and does just that, smiling excitedly. I lead him out onto the grand balcony, where there's a dinner set for two. "Alright, open them…" He gasps and I smile, kissing him tenderly and whispering: "Happy anniversary, my wonderful Angel of Music."

"Ham, scalloped potatoes and rice in butter. Delicious…" My smile widens. "I thought you'd appreciate it. This is **much** better than dining with stuffed shirts: dining with the man I love more than life itself, just the two of us."

We eat, then Erik opens the balcony doors and a waltz drifts out to us. "May I have this dance?" he asks. I nod. "Always." We waltz from one end of the balcony to the other before slowing to a gentle sway.

"Ana, can I ask you something?" "Mm-hmm." "Does one of the boys…look like me?" I nod. "Yes." "Will I have to start wearing my mask?" I gasp. "Of course not! Why on earth…Raoul said something, didn't he?"

He reluctantly nods, tears shining in his eyes. "He said: 'Better start wearing your mask again, monster. What good would it do if your equally monstrous son didn't learn to hide?" He breaks down then, sobs shaking him to the core.

I continue to sway us, whispering: "Shh…I'll straighten him out, right now." "Can I wait here?" "Of course. RAOUL!" He's in the middle of the room, but I could care less. "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU PUSH HIM BACK INTO THE DARKNESS BY HURTING HIM THAT WAY! HE IS IN **NO WAY** THE MONSTER YOU CLAIM HE IS! IF ANYTHING, **YOU** ARE THE **TRUE** MONSTER! ERIK IS 20 TIMES THE GENTLEMAN YOU'LL **EVER** BE, AND YOU WOULD DO WELL TO **REMEMBER YOUR PLACE**!"

"Ana…sing with me." "Of course, Erik." In front of everyone, we sing "All I Ask of You". Then I get everyone's attention and say: "Everyone, I doubt that Raoul's been truthful concerning my background, so…my name is Liana Marie Giry. I am 35 years old and I'm the prima donna of the Opera Populaire. I never went to finishing school. I honestly have no idea how to be a proper lady in society, and I am deeply, madly in love with both Raoul and Erik, the former Phantom of the Opera."

They all gasp and I roll my eyes. "Oh, like you all couldn't tell when I snuck away with him during dinner!" Baron von Kent comes over. "Just answer one question: does he have his spell over you?" I scowl at Raoul as he asks this before I turn back to the Baron and shake my head.

"Absolutely not. I stay with him and love him of my own free will." The Baron smiles then and says: "Well then, Erik…welcome to our world." He returns the smile and replies: "Thank you, monsieur. I shall try to tread carefully."

Raoul snorts derisively; Mama, Christine, Meg and I glare at him. "Oh my Gods, who is that? Is that Ana?" I groan. "What do you two want?" I snap, facing Michael and Hades and glaring at them defiantly.

Michael smirks almost cruelly. "I believe we've got somethin' of yours, Ana." They roughly toss Angel at my feet, bound and bleeding. I cry out and move to go to him, but Hades holds me back. "Ah-ah-ah, babe. Not so fast. You have to agree to a little something first."

"Anything…just don't hurt him anymore." I whisper brokenly. "Done!" they chorus gleefully. They release him and I cradle him in my arms, crying softly against his chest. "Baby, I'm sorry…so, so sorry." he rasps. I manage a smile. "What on earth for?"

"…I let Lorne overpower me." "Don't apologize, sweetheart. You obviously put up the best fight you could." "I beg to differ. But that doesn't matter; now, down to business. Six months each?" They nod, defeated: everyone except Mama, Meg and Christine, that is.

They shake their heads and vehemently declare: "Absolutely not! She has children on the way and a career to maintain; she stays with us!" A scoff is heard, followed by: "Oh, you mean so she can sing that trashy opera one more time before she goes on leave? Ain't. Gonna. Happen."

I scoff. "Who are you to tell me what to do, Lorne?" He chuckles, coming out of the shadows and smirking at me with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Three words, peach pie: your. new. master." I laugh coldly, my eyes blazing defiantly.

"You are mistaken, monsieur. Liana Marie Giry belongs to no one, especially not a cold, heartless bastard of a monster like you!" He slaps me then and murmurs low in my ear: "If you know what's good for you, you'll learn your place quickly, girl."

I chuckle, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and hissing in his face: "The hell I will!" Then I hand Angel off to Mama and run like my life depends on it, which at this point, it does. "After her, you two!" Lorne shouts.

They don't catch up because I run to Sweets' car. "Are you alright?" he asks softly, cupping my cheek in a tender, almost loving gesture. "…I think so. Just a little shaken up." Daisy tugs his arm. "Lancelot! Come on, let's go!"

In an irritated tone, he snaps: "Daisy, hold on!" Softening his tone, he turns to me and gently asks: "Ana, do you wanna come back to our place?" I nod. "Just for a little while, if I could. Thanks." He smiles.

"No problem." Daisy sighs exasperatedly. "Lance, come on!" He groans. "What, Daisy?" "Tonight was supposed to be…just us." "Well, now it's not. And you know what? It isn't always gonna be all about you."

Her jaw drops. "Go, Lance!" I murmur under my breath, smirking proudly. Then I turn to him and softly ask: "Lance, can we go to the lake? They don't know about it, and it would really help me clear my head."

He smiles again, and I can't help the butterflies that start to flutter in my stomach. "Sure. The one behind the old mill?" I nod. "The very one. I'm surprised you know it." "My dad and I used to fish there when I was a little kid."

~Lance's POV~ She laughs softly. I frown as we slow and I park. "May I ask what's so funny?" I ask, feigning offense. "Nothing! Nothing at all…" she assures me as she shakes her head and smiles fondly.

She gets out of the car and goes to sit with her feet in the water. Daisy whines annoyingly as I go to join her. "Stop it, Daisy! Grow up or I'll drive you home." She gasps. "FINE!" So I have Ana zap her home before going to join her at the lake's edge.

"So…tell me about Edmond Dantes." She sighs deeply, as though the memory is painful. "Thinking of him isn't painful; it's frightening." "Why?" "I'm afraid of falling in love with him if we ever cross paths again…"

"You should fear much more than that, my dear mademoiselle." a cold voice hisses. I growl in my throat. "Count Mondego. What have you done to Edmond?" He smirks maliciously. "Why don't you come with me and find out?"

I meet his eyes, mine glinting with defiance as I take his proffered hand. ~Mondego estate in Marseille: master suite~ "There is your precious Count of Monte Cristo: ill, abed and severely weak." he sneers.

I turn on my heel and slap him. "You bastard! I suppose you didn't bother calling a doctor?" "Of course not. He insisted you would come." I blush slightly then, turning to the bed where Edmond lies.

"You did?" He manages a slight upward turn of his lips and a nod. "I did." I move to sit at the bedside as Mondego leaves. "Ana, do you…still…love me?" Edmond weakly rasps. I nod, tears welling in my eyes at how weak he sounds.

"Yes, Edmond…very much. Rest now." He closes his eyes and drifts into an uneasy, fevered sleep. I go out into the hallway to call my family and inform them of where I am and what I'm doing. They're not entirely enthusiastic about it, but realize that I won't budge on the subject.

"Could we bring Angel there, too? He could use your fine nursing skills." I smirk. "I don't see why not." I spell in another bed and then my family. "Alright, you guys get Angel into the spare bed while I go get a cloth and cool water so I can tend to Edmond."

When I get back, they're both asleep. Smiling tenderly, I dampen the cloth and place it on Edmond's forehead; then I check and fix up Angel's makeshift bandages. "Did we do a good job on the bandages, Mama?" Christine asks, her face glowing with immense pride in herself and the others.

I smile, nodding and kissing her forehead. "Indeed you did. I'm very proud of you." Edmond stirs, rolls on his side and vomits into a basin. "Ugh…this is like being seasick times ten." I "tsk" sympathetically, going to his side and gently stroking his hair as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You still get seasick?" I ask gently. He nods. "I can't take any business trips that would require me to cross the ocean…*retch*…because of it." "Oh, Edmond…" In a small voice, he asks: "Hold me?" as he glances at me pleadingly with his arms outstretched.

I smile. "Of course. Is your stomach empty?" "I think so." I climb in and he scoots into my arms. I wrap them around him and he lays his head against my shoulder. "Better?" I ask softly. He nods and we both drift off.

~Next Morning, Edmond's POV~ I wake up with a note on the pillow next to me.

_Edmond,_

_You looked so peaceful that I simply couldn't bear to wake you. I'll be in the garden if you need me. Have Jacopo fetch me._

_Love, Ana_

I smile, but it quickly fades as the one she calls "Erik" goes to the window. "She's out there with Gerry." he growls, scowling. "Is he singing to her?" Angel asks. "No, but she just made him laugh…and they're kissing."

I bolt up in bed and they chuckle. "You get used to the idea of sharing." they chorus. She and Gerry walk in, their hands entwined. He kisses her with surprising fire. She hums in enjoyment. "If only…" they say, sighing wistfully.

He murmurs something in her ear and a blush comes to her cheeks. A young woman who must be her daughter gazes at her questioningly. She simply shakes her head. Then Gerry inclines his head toward the room's small sofa.

She nods, grinning radiantly. He pulls her onto it and they lay together, her head pillowed against his chest. "This is nice, hmm?" he asks her softly. She nods. "It is. Erik?" ~Regular POV~ "Hmm?" "When are we going to go fetch our things?"

He smiles. "Don't worry. I'm having Nadir do it right now." I gasp. "Alone?" He nods and I scowl at him. "God, what were you thinking?" ~The lair~ I come to the lake's edge and see Nadir fall in. Without a second thought, I jump in after him.

As I pull him ashore, he coughs out: "Thank Allah for angels like you, Ana." I smile tenderly, kissing him gently. "Don't scare me like that. I thought I'd lost you." Managing a shaky smile, he rasps: "I love you, Ana."

My smile widens and I lean down close to his ear, whispering: "I love you too, Nadir." We gather our things and leave. ~Mondego estate~ "Back in one piece, I see." Erik says, chuckling. Nadir sends him a death glare.

"Do not jest, Erik. If Ana had not been there, I most likely would have drowned. HEHTISSHUH!" I pout sympathetically. "I do believe you've caught a chill, darling. Come, let's get you out of those soaking wet clothes and into a warm bath…"

"That sounds…CHOO…wonderful." I giggle, helping him shed his soaked clothes. "Good. You don't mind, do you Edmond, my sweet?" He chuckles, shaking his head. "Not at all, my love." ~Bathroom~ Nadir steps into the bath and instantly notices the worried look on my face.

"Ana my sweet, what is troubling you so?" he asks gently, concern creasing his brow. I sigh. "Nadir darling, what can you tell me about the Khanum of Persia?" He tenses. "Why?" he asks stiffly. "I don't mean to upset you! It's just…I think Erik has nightmares about her sometimes."

He sighs deeply, rubbing his face with his palm worriedly. "…He was her slave, her living corpse. She amused herself with his illusions and passion for torture for a time. However, not long after, she grew weary of him and ordered him killed. I helped him escape back to Paris and the rest is…history."

I smile, walking over and kissing the top of his head. "Thank you, love. I feel better now knowing the story." He chuckles, tilting his head back so his lips meet mine. "You're welcome, darling." Leaving Nadir to relax, I head back into the bedroom.

"So, he told you." Erik murmurs coldly. I smile, my face adorned with a smile of love and serene acceptance. "Yes, he did. What you did, you had no fault in; she forced you. The past doesn't make me love you any less, my sweet angel of music."

A voice scoffs. "It should." "Bones!" Booth exclaims, shocked. She glances at him pointedly, saying: "Well, I believe that love should be judged by action, not emotion." ~Booth's POV~ "This is why you're staying with them."

She pales. "Wh-what? I-I thought you were joking about that." I shake my head. "Nope, serious as a heart attack, Bones." ~Regular POV~ "We'll take good care of her." I assure Seeley. "On our honor." Erik chimes in, nodding and chuckling.

I giggle devilishly, stealing a kiss. "Hey! What am I, chopped liver?" Raoul whines. I smile, shaking my head. "Of course not, my sweet, dashing Vicomte." As soon as I'm an arm's length away, he snakes his arms around my waist and pulls me close.

I tilt my head up and he lowers his lips to mine slowly. "Mm…how is it that your kisses always taste like fire?" he asks breathlessly after a particularly heated kiss. I smirk. "It's a talent that comes with extensive practice."

He chuckles. "Ah. Oh! Steven…oh no, what's wrong?" Eyes glistening with tears, he whispers: "The doctors say that Sophia's stopped responding to treatments. All they can do is make her comfortable…"

"Oh, Steven…I'm so sorry." I whisper, opening my arms to him. He drops to his knees. I rush to comfort him. "I think I can cure her." He gasps. "With magic?" he whispers. I nod, winking at him. He grins.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I laugh. "Alright, alright! Edmond, you're moving back to your estate today, right?" He nods, sighing in relief. "Yes, thank God. Why?" "I'd like you to meet us here instead."

He gazes at me questioningly, but it disappears as I kiss him. "Alright, darling." ~Hospital~ "Sophia Reynolds, please." The receptionist eyes me skeptically. "Are you family?" Steven steps in. "She's a very dear friend."

"Oh…of course, Mr. Reynolds. My apologies." ~Sophia's room~ Sophia lights up when she sees her father and I. "Papa! Ana!" she exclaims. I laugh softly. "It's good to see you again, Sophie. Are you ready to not be sick anymore?"

She nods eagerly, grinning. "Oh yes, please!" she exclaims eagerly. I take her hands and heal her, just like I promised. "Thank you…" Laura breathes, wrapping me in a grateful hug. I hug her back. "You're welcome."

"MOTHER!" a voice exclaims. I gasp. "KATRINA!" She practically charges into my arms. "…Is Angel alright?" she asks softly. I nod. "He's just fine. And…I've given quite a bit of to what Ichabod said about me still loving him and Viktor; I know now that he's right."

She gasps. "So, what are you going to do?" "Give up Abby and Edmond, I suppose. What else can I do?" So, such is done. But I insist that they come to New York. They agree. ~Destler estate~ "Viktor, Ichabod. Let me introduce you to everyone. Family as well as bonded. Claire, Josephine, Maddy, Brian, Erik, Raoul, Gabe, Gerry and Nadir. You seem to remember everyone else."

They nod. "Indeed we do. It's good to be back in your life, Ana." I smile, kissing them both on the cheek. "It's good to **have** you back, both of you." Suddenly, I hear a SPLAT and something hits the back of my dress.

Ichabod gags. "BRIAN! THIS MANURE'S GONNA LEAVE A STAIN THAT I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO GET OUT! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" "Why? Were you supposed to wear it to a party or something?" "As a matter of fact, yes. Gabe's annual November riverside shindig."

Viktor and Ichabod smile. "Could we come?" they ask. I smile sympathetically. "Sorry, loves. Gabe and his lot don't take kind to the company of norms." Katrina hangs her head sadly. "Oh…" "Kitten, you'll meet them soon enough. I promise."

She manages a smile. "Alright, Mother." I kiss her forehead, smiling tenderly. "There's a good girl." ~After the party~ Squelch drops Gabe and I off since it's started to get dark. Once we're inside, Gabe chuckles.

I gaze at him questioningly. "What?" "Look at poor Ichabod." He's trying to carry a fast-asleep Katrina up the stairs. I have to resist the urge to laugh out loud. He scowls at me. "What, may I ask, is so funny?" he whispers heatedly.

I shake my head, stifling giggles. "Absolutely nothing, my sweet." I easily take Katrina from him and carry her upstairs. As I come back down, Raoul and Angel stumble in, both obviously exhausted. I chuckle.

"Not as easy working for Erik as you thought, is it?" I ask. They groan. "Don't rub it in. He worked us like dogs. Now all we want is to take long, hot showers and crawl into bed…" Erik strides in, humming to himself with a big smile on his face.

I laugh. "Successful first day, love?" I ask as he pulls into his arms. "Marvelously so, my love. Any special plans for tomorrow?" "Just a little something in the morning. Why?" "I'd like to take you to see the progress." he murmurs, dropping a kiss into my hair.

Smiling and kissing him gently, I say: "I would enjoy that, darling." From the stairwell, Nadir gives a huge yawn. "Well, I don't know about everyone else, but I am going to bed." I smile, blowing him a kiss. "Goodnight, love. Sweet dreams; I'll be along in a bit."

At that moment, Erik gives a big yawn too. "I should be getting to bed, too. Have to get a good night's rest if I wanna get an early start tomorrow." "I'll join you. Just let me change into a nightgown."

~Afterward~ As we climb into bed, Erik softly asks: "Do you have any discomfort, darling?" I smile. "A small knot in the back of my neck." He chuckles. "Would you like me to massage it?" I nod sheepishly.

"If it's not too much trouble…" He smiles tenderly, shaking his head. "Never, love. You need only ask and I will do what you need." He massages it out and we fall asleep in each other's embrace. ~Next Morning~

As I get out of the shower, I notice that the message light on my phone is blinking. "Hey, Ada. Liv and I are both hobe sick with the flu. We'd like sobeode to be here ad take care ob us. Call be back when you get this."

"Are you going to go?" Nadir asks. I nod. "Yep. Let Erik know for me?" He nods. "Alright. Kiss goodbye?" I giggle. "Of course. Mwah. Bye." ~Stabler residence~ I knock and hear a muffled, weak and congested: "Cobig…"

The door opens, and there's Elliot, looking like death warmed over times ten. "Thak God. Liv's zonked out upstairs. I hab ad awful fever that's baking id ibpossible to sleep. I'b so tired, Ada…" ~Elliot's POV~

I'm whining, but I can't fight how miserable I feel anymore. I'm burnin' up, my body's one big ache and I just wanna curl up into a ball and sleep this damn flu away. "Aw, El. Did you take anything?" she asks as she readjusts the blanket wrapped around me.

I manage a nod. "Motrin, a couple of hours ago. Erik know you're here?" "No. But don't worry about that; just rest." "Mm. You're just asking to fight with him, aren't you?" I mumble drowsily as she gently lays me down.

"Not at all. Where's Eli?" ~Regular POV~ "Hewe I am, Ana!" He jumps into my arms. "Eli, mind her stomach!" Elliot snaps grumpily. "El, calm down!" "Sowwy, Ana." Eli says softly, lowering guilty doe-eyes to the floor. "It's fine, Eli. Do you wanna feel 'em kick again?"

He nods, grinning as his eyes sparkle. "You remember where to put your hand, right?" "Uh-huh!" Suddenly, the mail slot opens and closes. "It's for you, Ana." Eli says softly. I unfold it and read:

_We understand your desire to be a loyal friend. Just be home before dark._

_-Love, the rabble._

I laugh. "Oh, Erik…" Eli's eyes light up at the mention of his godfather. "God daddy Ewik?" I nod, hoisting him onto my hip. "Yep! He was just giving me permission to stick around and help out, as long as I'm home before dark."

El scoffs. "Don't see why he has to be so damn specific." "He loves her and is always concerned." a voice says. Eli gasps. "'Livia! You're up." She nods, and I give her a questioning look. "My fever's flarin' up again." she explains.

Then: "HUHEHCHOO!" I giggle. "Bless you, Liv." She sniffles. "Thaks. Ad…I'b sorry about what I said before." I smile affectionately. "Apology accepted." We hug and next thing I know, our lips are melded together.

(Eli went to go play, so he didn't see. Also, El knows that Liv and I have been fighting feelings for each other for quite a while. "Finally…" El sighs. Liv smiles. "So, how long have you loved me?" she asks me.

I laugh, kissing her warm forehead. "I've loved you for quite a while. But I've been **in** love with you since the moment I first saw you." She grins. "Really?" I nod. "Really. Now, go take some Motrin to bring your fever down. You'll have to be well-rested if you wanna come back with me tonight."

"I'll only go back to bed if you…*yawn*…come with me." I sigh, as if in surrender and nod. "Alright. Lead the way, sweetie." So she does. I slip out of my shoes and climb into the bed. She follows me as I open my arms to her.

"Are you gonna sleep too?" she asks as she cuddles close. I shake my head. "No. But you go ahead and rest; don't worry about me." "Mm-kay." she murmurs drowsily, her eyes fluttering closed. As soon as I'm sure she's asleep, I lightly kiss her forehead and go to sit on the windowsill.

I look out into the distance and can see the Phantasma construction site. _God, I can't believe Erik's realizing his dream…_ I think, smiling to myself. Suddenly, I see Mama and Meg arguing off to the side.

"Mm…wha'?" Liv mumbles. I shake my head. "Nothing." She drifts off again; I open the window and jump out, running to the newly built Phantasma gates. "Well, well! Look who decided to join the working class." Squelch's sister, Dorina Fleck sneers.

He scowls at her. "Eh, Dori! You shut yer trap 'bout Ana, you hear? She's a good woman with a bleedin' heart o' gold." I smile at him. "Thank you." Erik lets me in, smiling. "What do you think so far?" I smile. "I think it's wonderful, and I am so proud of you."

He chuckles, leaning down for a kiss. "Thank you. But you haven't seen the crown jewel yet. Give me your hands and close your eyes." I do. He leads me to the far east corner of the site. When I open my eyes, standing there in all its splendid glory is an opera house.

I gasp, tears welling in my eyes and a smile of pure delight coming to my face. "Oh, Erik…it's wonderful! I can't wait to sing here!" He laughs that rich, musical laugh I adore and kisses me, picking me up and spinning me round.

"Wait until you see our flat. It's absolutely gorgeous, if I do say so myself." "Well, someone's certainly modest." I tease lightly. Gabe sneaks up behind me and hugs me from behind. "You hungry, love?" he asks as he drops a light kiss to the back of my neck.

I sigh. "Starving. But I can't stay. Liv doesn't know I'm gone." I head back and as soon as I'm in the door, Liv runs into my arms, crying softly. "I thought you left…" she whispers, burying her face in the crook of my neck.

I wrap my arms around her and rub her back, hushing her soothingly and repeatedly kissing the top of her head. "Shh…Liv. Baby, I would never abandon you. Granted, I should've left a note and I'm incredibly sorry, but I'd never leave you alone when you're sick."

"Unless she's gotta work." Elliot murmurs, smirking. I scowl teasingly at him. "Shut up." Liv goes back upstairs and I flop back onto the couch, pulling El's head into my lap. "Don't…I'm gonna puke." I smile, zapping a basin over just as his stomach lets loose.

"Done?" I ask as he finishes a three-minute bout. "…I think so." he rasps shakily. *knock, knock* "That'll be the kids. Will you let 'em in, please?" I smile, nodding. "Sure thing." I let the Stabler kids in and Maureen's boyfriend and I recognize each other instantly.

"TRAVIS/ANA!" I open my arms and he gladly rushes into them. "How are you?" we ask each other at the same time. He blushes. "You first." I laugh softly. "Good; keepin' busy. How about you? How's that concerto coming?"

Dropping his gaze to the floor, he murmurs: "I'll have to rewrite it. My mom tore it up." I sigh. "I'm going to have to have a serious talk with that woman." He chuckles. "I doubt it'll do any good. You admit it to Liv yet?"

I grin, nodding. "Just a little while ago, as a matter of fact." The rest of the kids whip their gazes to Elliot. "Wait, Dad. So Liv wasn't kidding when she said: 'I think I'm in love with Ana'?" Dickie asks. "Nope! I mean, she's gorgeous, a singer and a whiz in the kitchen. Who wouldn't be head over heels?"

I laugh. "Thanks, sweetie. Why are you up again; need something?" She nods. "I need you to hold me." I smile tenderly, nodding. "Sure." We head upstairs and I hold her as she sleeps soundly. ~Four and a half hours later~

Liv wakes up with a groan. "Mm…Ana. It doesn't feel like I slept…*harsh cough*…at all." I smile sympathetically. "I remember that feeling. You want some tea? It might help." She manages a nod. I go downstairs, make some and come back up.

"Here. It'll help you get some real sleep, too." She manages a smile. "Thank you." "Mm-hmm!" A few minutes after she drains it, she yawns hugely. "Hmm…you were right." she mumbles drowsily, already half-asleep.

"Told ya…" I whisper as she settles her head against my shoulder. "Love you, Liv…" I whisper tenderly, lightly pecking her cheek. "Love you too…" she mumbles, nuzzling my shoulder. I laugh softly before beginning to sing under my breath.

~Later~ Liv gives a big yawn and stretches. I giggle. "Hey there, Sleeping Beauty." I tease. "How long have I been asleep?" "A long time. I made dinner. Then the rabble and I are going to a music group thing."

"Oh…alright." At the sullen look on her face, I smile slightly. "Don't give me that look; you know you're too sick to go." "Do, I'b dot. HIHUHCHOO!" I smirk, handing her a tissue. "You wanna attempt to make that case again, Detective?"

"Alright, alright. You made your point…" she mutters, almost pouting. I laugh softly, gently stroking her cheek. "I wanna take you, but I don't wanna make you any sicker." "OK. I love you." "Attagirl! Love you too."

I gently stroke her cheek with the backs of my fingers. "You gonna go downstairs or am I bringin' dinner up?" "If you don't mind bringin' it up…" "Course not. Then I'll have to run." I bring Liv some of the soup I whipped up, give her a lightning-quick kiss on the cheek and run out.

"C'mon, Ana! We're gonna be late!" Brian calls. "Cool your jets, Bri! I'm comin'!" I put on the scarf Michael (Caine) gave me along with my other fall/winter gear and dash out the door. "Oh, sure! You'll remember to wear the scarf your precious Michael gave you…" Brian mutters enviously.

Erik glowers at him. "Stop it, Brian. Stop it right now, or you'll walk home." "Erik, I'm just sayin' she acts like a teenage girl with a crush whenever he's around. They may very well have a serious thing for each other."

I smirk. "If only you knew…" I murmur. ~Michael's POV~ Ana and I spot each other at the same time and she runs into my arms. I chuckle. "'Ello, love." She giggles. "Hi. We'll tell them about yours and Ichabod's switch together, right?" she asks nervously.

I laugh softly, nodding and lightly kissing her temple. "Of course, sweetheart. Hey, you're wearing the scarf I gave you!" ~Regular POV~ I smile, nodding and stroking it fondly. "Mm-hmm! In cold weather, I don't ever leave the house without it."

"That's sweet, Ana. Thank you." I laugh, kissing his cheek and holding out my hand. He takes it and we hold hands the whole way to the "rec hall". ~Rec Hall~ "I'll go get the instruments. Why don't you all hang up your things and get acquainted with Michael?"

They nod. "Alright." As I hang up my jacket, I receive quite a few wolf-whistles and revel in them. Erik, Brian and Angel scowl as I purposely walk with a little extra bounce in my hips to the back room.

When I come back, Gabe's coming in. "I brought you a letter from your uncle." he explains at my questioning look. I groan. He hands it to me, and my expression becomes angrier and angrier as I read it.

"Darling, what is it?" Erik asks concernedly. "My uncle's bringing Carlotta here to get a job in your new opera house! He also requests that we make room for her in our flat!" He smirks, taking the letter from me and murmuring: "Well, this is what I say to that…"

Then he tears it to pieces before gathering me in his arms and kissing me deeply. "Mm…I like that answer." He chuckles. "I thought you might." ~After Music Group~ We head back to the Stabler home so I can be dropped off.

"I'll pick you and Olivia tomorrow evening; have her things packed because we'll be moving her into the flat." I hear an excited gasp from the upstairs window. Suddenly, the door's flung open and Liv flies into my arms.

I laugh softly. "Alright, alright. But you know what this means: you've gotta get plenty of sleep if you wanna go with me." She nods eagerly. "I will, I promise!" ~Later that night~ I settle in bed with a book.

Liv cuddles against me. "What'cha readin'?" she asks. I smile. "Charles Dickens: A Christmas Carol." Blushing, she asks: "Will you read it to me? I've never heard it." I nod. "Sure." I start at the beginning again and about halfway through, she's sound asleep against my shoulder.

I smile tenderly, kissing her cheek and shifting so we can both be comfortable. She senses the movement and misinterprets it, clinging to me tighter. "Mm…don't leave." "I'm not, just getting more comfortable."

We settle and fall fast asleep. ~Next Morning~ Liv and I are woken very early by someone rapping on the door. "What in the hell…" Liv mumbles, her voice thick with sleep. "Ana! Time to get up…now!" Jethro calls gruffly through the door.

"At 5:00 AM? Go to hell, Jethro!" He chuckles, murmuring: "I **will** send Ducky in there, and he'll **force** you to get up." I groan, as does she. "I'm too tired to get up, but the bed's gonna be so cold without you."

I smirk. "Never said I was gettin' up." She smiles. "Good. So is the whole 'Phantom of the Opera' thing true?" "You mean me doin' the movie or me living the legend?" "…*yawn*…both." I giggle, nodding. "Yes and yes."

She nuzzles the crook of my neck and we fall back asleep. I have the "Make your choice!" nightmare again and wake up bathed in cold sweat and shaking like a leaf. I go sit on the windowsill and sing softly to calm myself down.

It doesn't really work, so I sit on the windowsill with my arms wrapped around myself, watching Liv sleep. She stirs after about an hour and a half. "Hey, you OK? You're shaking…" I smile shakily. "Nightmare; I'll be alright."

She gives me a skeptical look as I breathe: "Help me to the bed and call Angel, please…" She does so just as I'm thrown into a vision full-force.

**~Vision~**

I see Erik in the catacombs of his new opera house. A voice says: "My dear corpse…" in a falsely sweet tone. He gasps in true fear. "Khanum…" he manages shakily. She gives him a completely false, sickly-sweet smile.

"I heard you have a fiancée, corpse. Ana is her name?" He nods frantically. "Please, I beg you…do not hurt her. She is bearing my children." "I will do no such thing! Introduce me to her…" "I-I will need to fetch her." "Do not keep me waiting…"

**~End Vision~**

"Oh, dear God! Erik!" "What did you see?" a voice asks. "Raoul! No time to explain; just fetch my pink dress and red cloak, please." "Not until you tell me what you saw!" "GODDAMN IT, RAOUL! JUST DO AS I ASKED!" I yell.

"Alright…" he murmurs, hurt. I sit up and cup his cheek, gently pulling his lips to mine in a tender, apologetic kiss. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to be so harsh; I'm worried." "Apology accepted. Let's go. Where to?"

"The new opera house, and quickly." He nods, scooping me up. ~Opera de Nuit~ "Erik?" I call, pressing my palms to the glass desperately. "Ana, there's a button here!" "Push it." He does and the mirror glides open.

I offer my hand, whispering: "Down once more. Remember…" As he takes it, we chorus: "…Keep your hand at the level of your eyes." We descend lower and lower. He grips my hand tighter as shadows flicker around us.

I giggle; he scowls. "Oh, like this journey never terrified you!" I shake my head. "Not once, because the darkness is my companion. Erik oft told me: 'The darkness is your friend. It will never scorn, betray or belittle you. You can hide the flaws you feel you have. Always know that you have an equal here, Ana…me. Take my hand and have no fear. I am all that lives here, and you need never fear me. If ever danger crosses your path, I will protect you in my embrace…always. I will never allow your glowing soul to be extinguished, no matter what'."

He smiles as a distant gaze possesses my features. "That's quite…poetic. What else did he tell you?" I smirk slightly. "You really wanna know?" He nods. "If only to stay calm for the remainder of the journey."

"Alright. He also told me: 'No matter how the monstrous light-dwellers may attempt to suppress you, here in the candlelight of my home, the music of the night which resides within your soul shall flourish. If you wanted to, you could become my princess…'."

"So this was when he started flirting with you." It's a statement, not a question and I lower my gaze, nodding and blushing bashfully. "I know, I know. It must sound like I was such a fool to believe so truly in the romanticism of such things…"

He shakes his head, smiling tenderly. "Not at all. You're in love with a man who inspires the release of something deep inside you. Romanticisms such as those are only natural." We reach the grate and I call: "Erik darling, pull the lever, please!"

He wades into the new lake and does so, grunting slightly as I slam into him. I bury my face in his shoulder and begin to cry in sheer relief. "Oh darling! I was—so worried!" He hugs me to him tightly, murmuring soft reassurances into my hair.

Then he shivers and I manage a slight giggle. "Come, let's get out of this water before you catch your death!" "Hey, you just friggin' disappeared! Now Liv's worried sick!" "Damn it, El! I'm fine! The Khanum left, I take it?" I ask Erik.

He nods, shivering again despite being out of the water. "Love, do you mind lighting the fire? I'm suddenly freezing!" "Not at all, my Angel. Do you mind if I practice once that's finished?" "Of course not. 'Think of Me' would be an incredibly wise choice, since Hannibal will be the Opera de Nuit's inaugural performance."

I sigh contentedly as he pulls me into his lap. "Erik?" He gazes down at me, a smile of pure tenderness and adoration gracing his angelic face. "Hmm?" Curling deeper into his embrace, I softly ask: "Did you ever think our lives would be so perfect?"

He smiles tearfully. "Never…an idyllic life with an angel like you is something I used to only dream about. To have it be reality is something more than I could have ever possibly hoped for…" "Retreating into the darkness, Erik?" Brian asks teasingly.

"Of course not." "We just wanted alone time." I murmur, winking subtly at Erik. He chuckles, tickling me. I giggle, jokingly attempting to wriggle away from him. I don't even notice that his tickle attack trail is leading us to the bedroom until he shuts the door behind us.

"Make our sweet love music with me…" he breathes as he captures my lips hungrily and unties the fastening lace of my cloak. I moan in pure ecstasy as the burning duel of our tongues creates an uncontrollable fire that spreads passionate warmth to my very core.

"Mm…how can I possibly resist?" I breathe between ravenous kisses as I begin to unbutton his shirt. He moans as I gently tilt his head up and lay lush, open-mouthed kisses along the length of his neck.

"Ohh…God, Ana!" I smirk, running my hands down his body teasingly until they come in contact with his belt, which I unfasten expertly and coyly toss aside. He makes quick work of my dress until the corset.

Then he slows his pace, making sure to cover every exposed bit of skin with kisses, teasing me mercilessly. After he finishes and it falls to the floor, I turn back around and cover his shoulders, chest and arms with kisses as I unzip his pants and peel off his boxers.

My panties join them and I lift myself into his arms, wrapping my legs around his hips and moaning as he nips my shoulder. "Well, I suppose that will leave quite a hickey." he murmurs teasingly. I smirk.

"Erik, my love. Ever since I can remember, I have been yours. Wordlessly, I have given you permanent permission to mark me as such." He growls seductively. "I plan to take full advantage of that privilege…"

I laugh thickly, fully drunk on our passions. "Mm…promises, promises." True to his word, when I look in the full-length wall mirror back in the flat later that evening, I find that I have easily noticeable hickeys on my shoulders, neck, throat, hips and the backs of my thighs.

Liv balks when she sees them. "Oh. My. God." I laugh. "What? They're just hickeys." "Erik loved you well, then?" Brennan asks. I nod, sighing blissfully as I remember the sweet music we made when our bodies and souls joined as one.

"Isn't my handiwork marvelous?" Erik teases lightly as he comes into the living room from the kitchen after checking on dinner. "Hon! Come upstairs; I have a surprise for you!" Angel calls. I giggle. "Comin', babe!"

~Upstairs~ "How's dinner comin' along?" he asks, pulling me close and silently requesting a kiss. I smile, granting his request and answering: "Beautifully, according to Erik and Nadir. Now, what did you wanna show me?" I ask excitedly.

He chuckles, shaking his head at my almost childish eagerness. "Close your eyes…" I do, and sense him moving to the other side of the room. I hear the wardrobe open and he comes to stand beside me again.

"OK, you can open your eyes now…" When I do, my jaw drops. "Angel…when did you get the time to go out and buy all this?" "I didn't. Erik made it all, including the jewelry." "My God. I'll just have to give him a big ol' thank you."

He laughs, nodding. "You will." ~Downstairs~ "Ana! Dinner ready yet?" I laugh softly, shaking my head. "Few more minutes, Jethro." He shakes his head disbelievingly. "What, is he slow or somethin'?" I shake my head.

"No! He's cooking real food!" "Take a seat, everyone. It'll be a while, since Connor offered to help." Erik teases. Connor laughs. "Hey, you said-" ~Over dinner~ "Erik, my old companion!" a voice exclaims.

I gasp. "D-Dylan?" He nods, one corner of his mouth quirking upward. "I-You…the papers said-" "That I was dead? Yes, I know." I get up and give him a hug. "I mourned you deeply, you know." He chuckles, hugging me back as he murmurs: "An old rake like me? Surely you jest!"

I shake my head, giggling and kissing his cheek. "I jest not! How's Isabel?" I ask as I prepare a place for him. He laughs softly, a proud smile adorning his ruggedly handsome features. _Whoa, did I just think that?_

"Yes, my dear…you did. Isabel is doing wonderfully. Her governess, Grace is watching her so that I could come see you." "I see…" We eat. Then I turn on the radio. "Why Wait" plays. Angel winks at me; I giggle.

"Ana? What's the deal with this whole 'Angel of Music' thing?" I smirk. "Depends, Liv. You askin' as a cop or as my girlfriend?" "Your girlfriend." I smile, pulling her aside. "Go get your heavy coat. It's gonna be very cold where we're going."

~Opera Populaire~ "Wow, not exactly the awe-striking spectacle I was expecting…" I smile, memories overtaking me. "You should've seen it in its heyday: 1870." Her jaw drops. "What year?" I smirk.

"You heard me; I had the same name originally, but it was a past life." I take her down to the chapel. "Now, close your eyes and picture a seven-year-old me sobbing as she begs and prays to the spirit of her grandfather to send her the promised Angel of Music."

She sees how Erik revealed himself to me as the Angel and every lesson we had together until that fated day when I was 16. "So, lemme get this straight: he manipulated and lied to you for nine years…and you somehow fell in love with this guy?"

I giggle. "I'm getting there; patience. Next stop: the hallowed ground AKA the stage." Next, I have her picture Monsieur Lefevre's retirement announcement, Erik's introductory note to Andre and Firmin and Mama 'volunteering' me for the role of Elissa in Hannibal.

She laughs as I narrate the last part. "Oh, you must've been absolutely terrified!" "At first. But then I heard my Angel's voice in my ear, saying: 'Ana, you know you can do this. Do not let their critical gazes frighten you; I am here. Imagine that you are singing only for me.' So that's what I did, and my voice soared."

"Wow. So what happened that night?" I smile mysteriously. "I'll show you. To my dressing room…and the labyrinthine cellars." She shudders. "Sounds spooky…" I giggle, shaking my head. "Not unless you're afraid of the dark."

We enter the dressing room which leads to the place I once called home. I walk to the mirror and run my fingers down the glass almost lovingly, closing my eyes and sighing as memories overtake me.

"After the gala, I came back here and Mama presented me with a rose tied with a black ribbon, saying: 'You did very well, my dear. He is pleased with you.' She left. Then I heard him say: 'Ana, you were absolutely marvelous, my sweet child! The angels wept tonight…'. I blushed, feeling unworthy of such extensive praise."

She smiles as I continue. "I asked: 'Angel, have I proven myself worthy?' I could hear a smile in his voice as he said: 'Indeed you have.' 'Take me with you, then. You promised!' 'Is this what you truly wish?' 'Yes, more than anything!' He started to hum and, as if by magic, my mirror glided open. Suddenly, he was there holding out his hand. With an ever-so-slight hesitation…I took it and he led me down. A few hours later, we made love and the rest…is history."

The stern "detective" tone comes into her voice as she asks: "Ana…how old was he?" "No! I knew it; you **don't** understand!" I run outside and sit on the front steps, tears gathering in my eyes. "Ana, I'm-" "Don't. C'mon."

~Home~ "Ana, are you alright?" Raoul asks concernedly as Liv and I come in, both of us obviously upset. "I'm alright, love. Where's Erik?" "Upstairs, playing his heart out. It's slowly driving me mad…" he groans melodramatically.

I laugh. "Do you remember the first time we were together on the Perros-Guirec beaches as children?" He laughs richly, nodding. "How could I forget? Your scarlet scarf had blown into the sea and, foolish little boy that I was…"

"…You ran to fetch it." I finish for him. He smiles, kissing me tenderly. "I'm so glad I did." We sit on the couch and almost immediately, he pulls me into his lap. "How are those sketches coming along?" "Wonderful. I'll start narrowing down my choices after Christmas."

"Sounds perfect." "Mama/Ana? Erik/Papa's asleep at the piano." Meg and Christine chorus softly. "Meg, have Mama bring him down here." I request. She nods. "OK!" She giggles, rushing into my arms. "I love you, my darling big sister."

I smile. "I love you, Marguerite. Now go on and do as I asked, please." "Yes, Ana." I turn to Christine. "What's wrong, Chrissy?" "I—I worry so much for Papa right now. He's nervous about the arrival of the twins next week…"

"…Because Pierre will look like him. No wonder he's composing so furiously lately! He's going back to using it as a blocking behavior, trying not to think. Oh, my poor Erik!" I go upstairs and surprisingly, he's awake and practically pounding on the piano, completely oblivious to my presence.

I sigh deeply. "Erik." I call softly. He whirls around. "Ana, what is it?" I walk over and nuzzle his shoulder. "Call it wife's worry. I'm concerned." "Love! Meri wrote!" Michael calls up. I take Erik's hand.

~Downstairs~ "Well? When are we going?" "Day after Thanksgiving." "Yay!" Chrissy and Meg squeal. "Ana, what's this?" Raoul asks, holding a note **clearly** addressed for Erik. "It's a thank-you note for Erik for all the wonderful new clothes."

Suddenly, police officers swarm in and Olivia's handcuffing Erik, saying: "Erik Destler, you're under arrest for rape. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…"

TBC =)


	8. Fluff & A Surprise

A New Beginning: Chap 8

I run out and call: "El! Please…let me go with him." He gives me a sympathetic look. "You know I can't do that." "Fine. At least…*slight sob*…let me say goodbye, then." He nods and I climb in, hugging Erik and fighting back a tidal wave of tears.

I whisper: "We **will** be together again…" and palm him a note and his mask as I climb out again, glaring in icy fury at Olivia. I walk up the stairs into the doorway, turn back and blow him a kiss. I rush inside, fearing a breakdown.

~Erik's POV~ As my sweet angel rushes inside, quite obviously fighting tears, I read her note. Tears well in my eyes at the poetic fluency, but I furiously blink them back.

_My sweet maestro Erik,_

_Please believe me, darling; I had no knowledge of this. I am returning your mask to you, not because I wish for you to hide, but to protect you. I can't bear the thought of everyone seeing the Erik that only Meg, Mama, your children and I should. I adore that Erik, the one who keeps his guard down, who plays music that would make the blessed angels in Heaven weep as I do when I hear it._

_Olivia will **insist** that what we have is false, that you forced me and still are. Tell Elliot to have Anita van Buren and Captain Cragen interrogate you, **no one else**. They know our story and will keep you safe until we sort this terrible mess out. I love you so much, my Phantom prince and swear that we will be together again soon._

_All my passion,_

_Ana_

Elliot clears his throat, indicating my mask. "Better put it on; we're here." I nod curtly and slip the now foreign, ice-cold porcelain over my left cheek. Stepping out of the car, Olivia says: "How'd you get outta the cuffs?"

Elliot sighs deeply, rolling his eyes. "I **let** him out, Liv. He's not gonna hurt anyone." "I may. Her." I growl, glaring at her with a blazing fire in my eyes as he leads me inside. ~Regular POV~ "Oh, Ana…" Nadir whispers.

I collapse into his arms, sobbing. He leads me to the couch and Raoul takes over, holding me and reassuring me of Erik's swift return in a loving murmur. "Just think: they'll return him after a full interrogation, anyway. We have nothing to worry about."

He starts tickling me and I laugh as he says: "Come now, Little Lia! Smile!" "Little Lia?" Nadir asks, raising an eyebrow. "It's what I called her when we were young." he explains, smiling and kissing me gently.

"What would I have done without your antics?" I moan melodramatically. "You simply would've withered away!" he exclaims, tapping my nose playfully. I giggle, smirking mischievously. As I begin tickling him mercilessly, I ask: "Oh, I would have, would I?"

"Lia—stop!" he gasps between laughs. "No, I don't think I will…" "I GOT THEM!" I squeal, running into Gerry's arms. "Darling, that's wonderful!" I meld my lips with his, giving him a sweet kiss. "Got what?" Mama asks.

"Boat tickets to Scotland in June of 2012 so I can meet my darling's parents." I explain as he puts me down and I sit on the couch again. "Ana! Mia's on the phone; she sounds a bit frantic." "Be right there, Gabe. OK, Mia. After Erik gets back, we'll pop right over. You're very welcome. Bye."

"Genovia?" Raoul asks excitedly. I laugh softly, nodding and cuddling into his chest. "Joe and Clarisse are sick; MJ's there and caught it too…" "I'll come with you!" he insists. I giggle, nodding. "I'd like that…just us."

We tell Erik a few minutes later. Grudgingly, he agrees. ~Genovia~ I walk into the master suite, Raoul on my arm. "Ooh-la-la!" Charlotte and Mia murmur. I laugh. "Everyone, this is my first fiancé, Vicomte Raoul de Chagny. Raoul, meet Clarisse, Joe, Charlotte and Mia."

He nods politely, smiling charmingly and turning my knees to jelly. I collapse and he catches me. "Sorry, love. Forgot how easily I could make you swoon…" he says, winking at me. He helps me right myself and I say: "Go get us settled in. I'll join you shortly."

"Alright, darling. I love you, my sweet Vicomtesse." I get up on my tiptoes and kiss him gently, whispering: "I love you too…" He leaves, and as the door closes behind him, Mia and Charlotte squeal. "Oh my **God**, he's **gorgeous**!" they squeal.

Clarisse cringes. Joe chuckles as I smile dreamily. "He's got a great heart, too." "Much more suitable than…Erik, was it?" Clarisse asks. I glare at her, but Mia squeezes my hand and takes over. "You don't know, Grandma." she snaps.

"Know what, Mia?" Joe asks soothingly, glaring at Clarisse as well. "The whole story! Mom's told it to me a bunch of times." she explains, indicating me. "Helen signed the papers?" Clarisse asks disbelievingly.

Mia nods. "She realized she couldn't be a good parent with me so far away, so…" I smile, checking on Clarisse and Joe just as someone knocks. "Come in!" Raoul strides in, Spike on his heels. "'Ello, luv." "Switch made, then?" I ask Spike, referring to him and Michael.

"Mm-hmm. Angel wasn't happy." I chuckle. "I would imagine not." Raoul gives me a white rose and I giggle, kissing his cheek. "Thank you." He smiles. "You're welcome, but you missed…" he teases. "Oh, it seems I did…"

I kiss him. Returning it with extreme vigor, he picks me up and twirls me round. ~Later that night~ I tiptoe into the suite I'm sharing with Raoul and Spike, making sure not to wake them as I change into a t-shirt and shorts and slip into bed.

"Why so late?" Spike mumbles, pulling himself as close as possible to me. I roll my eyes, sighing and shaking my head as I kiss the top of his head. "I had to wait until Clarisse was asleep if I didn't want a lecture on propriety. Are you getting a cold?" I ask concernedly as he starts to shiver.

"I…oh…HETISHOO!" "Bless, my sweet Spike. What were you saying?" "I…SNIFF…was saying that I'd bedder nod be, 'cause if I ab, Dru's gonna cobe lookig for be…ahh…ahh…hehchoo!" "Bless again. What do you mean?"

"She bade it so she cad sense by illdesses." As if on cue, Dru pops in. "Oh, my poor sweet Spikey!" she coos overdramatically. He groans, burying himself deep in the blankets and coughing harshly. He whimpers and I gather him in my arms, soothingly crooning: "Shh, my love. Just tell your siren where it hurts…"

"Everywhere…" he manages in a small, suddenly hoarse voice. "I'm gonna go make some special tea that'll soothe your aches so you can sleep. Alright?" "No! I'm cold…and you're keeping me warm."

I smile. "…I have an idea." I get up, tighten the blankets around him and say: "Arms round my neck, love." He complies and I effortlessly lift him into my arms. ~Dru's POV~ I watch **Ana** carry **my** Spike downstairs and hold him in her arms as she makes tea for him.

Every so often, he sneezes and she blesses him tenderly each time. After about the 15th time, she giggles, placing a handkerchief over his nose. "Blow." He does, managing a dashing smile. "Thanks, love. *cough* Ugh, I hate being such a frail vampire."

She smiles, kissing his cheek. "You're not frail, just…unique." He scoffs. "Right. I'm unique because I'm a burden to everyone." "Not me." she says gently, humming something I don't recognize. Spike yawns, murmuring: "That's pretty."

She smiles, putting a cup of tea to his lips and saying: "Drink, my darling. Then we'll get you back to bed; you look exhausted." "I feel exhausted, pet. This awful cold has made me so weak and miserable. *innocent yawn* Can we go up now? I wanna sleep."

~Regular POV~ I nod. "Of course, my vampire prince." We go upstairs and once we're in bed again, I keep him close. "G'night, Ana." he murmurs, his eyes drifting closed. I smile tenderly, pecking his cheek.

"Goodnight, my sweet Spike. Pleasant dreams." ~Next Morning~ "My God…Ana, what are you thinking?" Clarisse gasps, shaking her head in shame. Glaring at her, I snap: "He's sick, and my boyfriend. You do the math."

Spike mumbles something that sounds remarkably like: "Ana, kiss me" in his sleep. When he stirs a few minutes later, I do. "Were you having a pleasant dream, love?" He shakes his head. "My soul was taken and I was still like I am now (with a soul), but you stopped loving me and left me…like before."

He starts crying, and I swear my heart breaks. "Oh, my sweet Spike. Before was a mistake, a horrible, heartless mistake that I swear with my life not to repeat." "…Really?" I nod tearfully. "Really. I love you, so much it hurts."

He smiles, whispering: "I love you too, pet. With all my un-beating heart and nuisance of a soul." We kiss. That is, until he needs to sneeze. "Ahh…ahh…ehshoo! *growl* Bloody colds…sniff…ruin **everything**!"

I laugh musically. "Don't fret, pet. When you're well again, we'll kiss 'till your lungs collapse." "Sniff…and the lovemaking?" "That will send you into orbit, on my honor." "I love you." "I love you too, now, always and forever."

"Love, I'm hungry." Raoul murmurs lazily, stretching. Spike snorts, obviously fighting laughter. "Yeah? Your legs, arms and hands aren't broken. Go feed yourself." he says. I turn on my opposite side to see Raoul's reaction to that…and immediately have to turn back to my right to muffle giggles into Spike's chest.

Raoul's jaw dropped and he looks completely flabbergasted that anyone dared to speak to him that way. "Lia! Say something!" "Raoul, Spike's right. You can't be expecting me to cater to you when he's the one sick in bed."

He scoffs. "Sick, right. That's why he was tonguing you a few minutes ago." Spike looks adorably indignant at that. "Hey! I was not!" He takes me by surprise, kissing me gently yet passionately. I yield to him slowly, moaning softly as he runs his fingers through my hair and his tongue playfully searches for mine.

"Mm…Spike." I sigh when we break for air. He turns to Raoul and says: "**That's** tonguing. Any other questions?" I giggle as he coughs and shivers hard. "Oh, darling. I've got some homemade medicine in the kitchen. Want some?"

He manages a nod. "Yes, pl-please. *coughs*" I slip out of his arms, downstairs and back up in a flash. "Here, my sweet Spike. Bottoms up." He knocks it back and shudders. "Awful stuff, love." I smile sympathetically.

"I know, dearest. But it helped, no?" He nods. "Yeah. Now, c'mere." I climb into bed again and am instantly back in his arms, the thick comforter making him drowsy again. He fights it, though. After a particularly big, long, loud yawn, I laugh.

"Spike, sweetie. Go back to sleep." "Don't wanna. You'll…*yawn*…leave the second I close my eyes." "I promise I won't." "Kiss on it?" he mumbles, steadily losing the battle against his fatigue. I peck his lips and he finally succumbs to sleep.

Raoul sighs in obvious relief. "Good, he's asleep. You can go make breakfast." I sigh exasperatedly. "For God's sake, Raoul! Go have Colette make you something!" ~A bit later, Spike's POV~ I wake up with a tickle in my nose.

"Ahh…hah…eh-dabn id!" Ana giggles; I groan in misery, nuzzling her neck with my sniffly nose. "Mm…my poor Spike." she coos, stroking my hair. I groan again, milking the coddling for all it's worth. She plays along, saying: "My poor vampire prince, all sneezy, sniffly and stuffy."

Suddenly, the stuck sneeze bursts forth. "Huhreshoo!" "My goodness! Bless you!" "And sleepy, achy and feverish, too." "My poor baby!" "I just feel so miserable." Her phone rings, but before she can answer it, I fall prey to a fit.

"Ehshoo, hehchoo, ehshoo, hehihchoo!" I collapse against her, energy spent. She wipes my nose for me, but I don't mind. "Bless four times, darling." "Thaks…sniff! Ugh…I'b so congested." "Did you catch this from someone?"

"Sniff…hehchoo! Yeah. Xander, and I wanna kill him for it." She giggles. ~Regular POV~ "Oh, my poor darling! Do you think we could move you into the master suite?" "No, I won't stand for it!" Clarisse croaks.

Joe rolls his eyes. "Brig hib id, bridcess." I smile. "Thanks, Joe. And for God's sake, blow your nose." ~A week later~ It's 4:00 AM the Friday after Thanksgiving. Nadir shifts slightly against me and the inevitable happens: my water breaks.

_Damn it!_ I think as my eyes snap open and I shake my whole rabble awake. "Erik, call the hospital! Raoul, grab my bag! Angel, Spike, go wake the kids, my Mama and Meg! Please!" I slip into my Lamaze breathing.

~Hospital~ After a grueling six-hour birth, Gustave Erik Destler and Pierre Robert Destler (three hours apart) are successfully brought into the world, weighing seven lbs., ten oz and eight lbs., 11 oz respectively.

"They're beautiful." Erik whispers as he strokes Pierre's birth-marked cheek and gazes lovingly into Gustave's mismatched eyes (one green, one blue). I nod, pulling him down for a kiss. "As beautiful as their father." I whisper, handing him Pierre.

Raoul looks on in a combination of envy and disgust as Pierre's tiny hand tenderly traces the contours of his father's birthmark that he already seems to realize is virtually identical to his own. ~Four months later, 2:30 AM~

We've all just fallen asleep again since the boys woke us up around midnight. "Well, we know they have their mother's lungs." Erik murmurs through a yawn when they start to cry again. I laugh softly. "Love, go back to sleep."

"But-" I cut him off with a kiss. "You heard me." I insist, even as he offers no argument, snuggling deeper into the blankets. ~Next Morning, 7:30 AM: Erik's POV~ "Ana…?" I mumble, my mind still fogged with sleep.

As I open sleepy eyes, I see Christine and Raoul sitting in the rocking chairs on the far side of the room, feeding Pierre and Gustave. Christine giggles, smiling at me before turning Gustave to face me and saying: "Look, Gustave! Papa's finally awake!"

_Papa 'eep like a 'ock._ he thinks. She giggles, nodding in agreement. "Yes, he does!" I pout petulantly, despite the fact that I'm fighting a laugh. "Hey! I do not!" Raoul chuckles. "Yes, Erik. You do. Ana tried to wake you for your meeting and all she got was: 'Mm…'."

Christine stifles laughter at his imitation of me. I blush scarlet, scowling briefly before asking: "So, where is she?" "Walking outside with Meg. They wanted to bond." "Ah." I hear Meg's naïve, but pure voice insisting through chattering teeth: "B-b-but, Ana…I'm n-n-not c-c-cold."

She laughs, ushering the blonde ballerina inside. "Erik, love?" she calls, her voice at half-volume. I chuckle, coming to the foot of the stairs. "I'm awake, darling." "Good. Then I can do this…" She charges into my arms and kisses me repeatedly until we're both completely breathless.

"I—love—you—so—much." she gasps between kisses. "As—do—I, my—darling." I reply, struggling to catch my breath between those pleading kisses. _No, not now…_ I think desperately. But it seems fate is not on my side as I begin to cough harshly.

~A few minutes later~ After intensely arguing (i.e. lying through my teeth) about being sick with Ana, Christine, Meg, Madame Giry and even Raoul, I crumble and am ushered into bed. "I'm sorry, love. It's just…the inaugural performance-" I croak, cut off by a cough.

"Shh, my sweet prince of darkness. No apologies. Let's just get you well again." I nod. As she leaves to get me tea, Nadir and Raoul chuckle. "She didn't scold you…" "She won't right now. I'm too weak…" "Come, we had best leave the Phantom to rest." Madame teases, kissing my forehead.

"Annie, will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" I ask. She nods. "Of course, Erik." In about fifteen minutes, I drift to sleep. ~Antoinette's POV~ I watch the man I consider a son drift into dreams as Ana comes back, teacup in hand.

"Don't worry; I'll put a warming charm on it. You should get some rest too, Mama. You look exhausted." "I've had a few restless nights, as have Christine and Meg. We fear that we may be falling ill…" I admit, blushing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asks. I sigh. "I didn't want to worry you. Neither did the girls." She ushers the three of us to bed with a stern warning. Then she goes downstairs to work on her new wedding gown.

Temperance has been helping her so they can bond. I can hear Ana singing "I'd Lie" in Raoul's honor. Erik, too; he growls low in his throat. "Don't see why he's insisted on her hand-making her gown…" he mutters.

I laugh. "**She** insisted." Suddenly, the song changes to "Gimme that girl". Raoul says: "I cancelled our reservations. Figured we could just do dinner here in sweats, order in some Italian." "That sounds perfect. I've been craving it."

He chuckles. I close my eyes so I can see them. As Ana twirls around the mannequin, Raoul steals kisses whenever he can. "You'll be Cinderella in that gown." he whispers, gently kissing her ear. "Hmm, marrying my fairytale prince." she murmurs, kissing the sensitive spot on his neck.

"Love…" he sighs. I ignore Erik when he says (or roars, weakly) "ENOUGH, ANNIE!" I watch Raoul be jokingly charming and make her laugh. She sits in his lap as he sits in Erik's high-backed armchair. She strokes his shoulder; he winces.

"What happened?" she gasps as she opens his shirt and sees the gash in his shoulder. "Fencing accident this morning." "You staunched the bleeding. That was a very intelligent thing to do." Temperance tells him.

"Run up and fill a bowl with cool water, Tempe. Bring a cloth and fresh bandages too, please." "Mm." "My angel…my sweet Ana." he murmurs as she dresses his wound. ~Erik's POV~ I'm filled with complete and utter fury at what I hear from the fop's mouth next.

"So, what are you going to do now that your opera career has ended?" Ana manages a laugh. "En-ended?" she stammers. "Yes, now that you have children to care for…" "So, I will just have to bring them to rehearsal. Brian will gladly watch them, and besides, my angel wishes to see me shine again and I wish more than anything to return to the stage."

"But, society-" "Will be completely astounded by her." Nadir and I chorus. She nods, giggling girlishly. "I hope so. Erik, could I talk to you alone?" "Of course, darling." I rasp, my throat still sore.

~Regular POV~ As soon as Raoul's gone, I collapse into Erik's arms, sobbing heavily. "He's asked me to commit soul suicide!" He shushes me soothingly, whispering loving assurances in my ear and kissing the top of my head repeatedly.

"You will sing again, Ana. You will become the brightest star the world has ever seen." "Erik, promise me—something." "Anything." "After you're well, we shall be married again, never part and the Angel of Music and his protégé will make their ethereal music of the night take flight forever and always…"

He puts a hand under my chin, nodding and pulling me into a tearful kiss. We part and he whispers: "I promise, my angelic bride-to-be." Then our lips crash together in a kiss filled with promise. ~Raoul's POV~

I growl. Nadir smiles, sighing blissfully. "What are you so happy about, Persian?" I snap. "Despite your boyish charms, Ana chooses to follow her soul." he says simply, shrugging. "Erik, I need to check on the twins and you need to rest." she giggles, contradicting herself when she does nothing to resist his kisses.

"No. Stay…" "We both know what that would entail, and you're nowhere near strong enough…" I can sense him pouting. "…Fine." She comes out, shaking her head and sighing fondly. "I swear, Nadir, that he will kill me yet." she says, striding into the nursery and handing the chuckling man Gustave while she nurses Pierre, changes his diaper, hands him a teething ring and kisses his head before switching with Nadir and repeating the process.

"Pa…pa." Pierre says haltingly, glancing toward the bedroom. Gustave says "Ma…ma." He points to Ana and she laughs, nodding vigorously. "We should show Erik." Nadir insists. She nods, too busy praising his…**spawn** to answer verbally.

"Erik, they're talking!" she and Nadir chorus, going into the bedroom. "Pierre, who is that?" Nadir asks him, pointing to Erik. "Pa…pa." he says, then points to Ana and says "Ma…ma." Erik laughs, pulling Pierre onto the bed and smothering him (NOT LITERALLY) with kisses.

The same happens with Gustave and he exclaims: "I **told** you they were geniuses!" "I'm home, and I brought the little people and pizza!" "Brian!" Ana exclaims, grinning as he puts the pizza down and she runs into his arms, kissing him deeply.

"Hmm…miss me?" he asks. She giggles, nuzzling his chest. ~Spike's POV (picks up where Raoul's left off)~ "What do **you** think?" she asks, sighing happily as he pulls her into another, briefer kiss. Then the opening of a pizza box as they plop onto the couch and order "Shutter Island"…again.

"Dear God…" I moan, a sneeze escaping me. Angel scoffs from the other bed. They stop the movie completely as **Xander** comes in. "Xander!" she squeals, jumping into his arms. _No, no, __**no**__!_ I think, but my suspicions are confirmed when he twirls her and kisses her cheek, asking: "How's my princess?"

She giggles. ~Regular POV~ "Good. Ready to make our romance public?" "To Spike, you mean?" "Mm-hmm!" He smirks. "Let's go! Hi, Spike!" "Mm…Ana. Get **him** out!" "Finally…" Angel sighs. I wince when Spike roars: "You KNEW?"

Angel groans, thinking: _I was hoping to avoid this argument…_ "Yes, he knew." Suddenly, my necklace glows. "Erik…" I whisper, smiling. "Don't sing too high; our heads are killin' us." "You'll get over it." I murmur, putting on my Mirror/POTO/Music of the Night dress and going into the master suite.

~Angel's POV~ "Love? Are you ready to let your spirit start to soar?" he asks, quoting his own lyrics. He gently takes her bare hand in his gloved one and places a whisper of a kiss on the knuckles. She giggles, nodding and softly asking: "Aren't I always? Just one thing: no gloves."

He gazes at her questioningly and she leans in to him, her lips against his ear as she whispers: "I want you, Erik, my fiancé to hold me, not the Phantom or **the** Angel, but **my** Angel." "As you wish, my love." he murmurs, taking off his gloves and carelessly tossing them aside, whispering with **his** lips against **her** ear: "Sing, my Angel…"

And sing she does. (Phantom of the Opera: not mine)

Ana:  
In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
And do I dream again for now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind

Erik:  
Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind

Ana:  
Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear

Erik:  
It's me they hear...

When their voices join, I shudder from the sheer power of the ethereal duet.

Both:  
Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my/your mind

Chorus:  
He's there, the phantom of the opera!

Ana:  
He's there, the phantom of the opera

Erik:  
Sing, my Angel of Music!

Ana:  
He's there,  
the Phantom of the Opera...  
(vocalizing)

Erik:  
Sing, Sing  
Sing for me  
Sing, my Angel of music  
Sing for me!

When he starts singing to her of his Music of the Night, he holds her and her body seems to fit against his like a puzzle piece: meant to be. Her back is to his chest, her hand cups his cheek as if she's in a trance and his bare hands caress her angelic, statuesque curves as he sings: "Floating, falling, sweet intoxication…touch me, trust me, savor each sensation."

Then he mimes showing her something as he sings: "Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in…to the power of the music that I write. The power of the music of the night." Finally, she feigns swooning and he catches her, carrying her in a tender bridal-style hold to the elegantly magnificent swan bed.

As he lays her down, stroking her cheek and under her chin with a lone finger, he sings: "You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night…" "Mm…Angel. Turn your mushy thoughts off. They're keepin' me awake."

"Shove off." "Oh-ho, testy!" "Well, think about it, Spike. Have you ever heard her use that ethereal soprano for **anyone** else?" "…No, but I don't give it much thought. 'Cause I've accepted the plain truth: her soul is his."

~Spike's POV~ "If only you knew how untrue that is, darling. I share my **physical** soul with all of you; my **musical** soul is what's his…most of the time. Sometimes, I share that too." "Humph!" "What?" "That wasn't me, love." I assure her as she climbs into bed with me and nuzzles and kisses my neck.

"I know…hello, Carlisle." "Don't know why **Xander** had to be my stand-in." "Suspicion avoidance. Let's just promise: no more back and forth." "On three, then." "One, two, three…I promise." we chorus. He rolls her over and they kiss sweetly.

"The kids are downstairs. They're quite anxious to see you." She chuckles. "I would imagine so. Carry me? My feet are a little sore…" He chuckles, nuzzling her neck as I scoff and mutter: "Yeah, I **bet** they are…"

~Carlisle's POV~ I scoop her into my arms, reveling in her squeal of delight as she wraps her arms around my neck. "I missed you, Car." I chuckle. "Missed you too, Anne." "MOM!" the kids shout, but she hushes them quickly.

"Shush! You'll wake the twins!" "…Sorry." She laughs softly. "It's fine." She sighs when a soft song calls to her: Raoul. She immediately answers and I growl in envy. "Carlisle…" Bella says warningly when I refuse to let her go.

"…Fine. You two start fighting, I **will** come up there. Clear?" She rolls her eyes, huffing and sarcastically drawling: "Yes, Father." I follow her up anyway, with vampire stealth, of course. "Lay beside me, Car. He's dead asleep. He won't notice…"

She strips naked and climbs into bed, slipping under the covers and beckoning me into her arms. I mimic her earlier actions with a fluid grace and join her. "I love you, Anne." She kisses my jaw, murmuring: "I love you too, Car."

Then she starts to hum, a sweet, sad lullaby that reverberates through her chest and against all instinct, begins to lull me to sleep. _No! Must…not…sleep! _Despite that thought, I curl impossibly closer to her and make a sleepy little noise, nuzzling her neck and yawning against it.

"Just give in to it, love. No use fighting it." I do. ~Next Morning, still Carlisle's POV~ "Dad, wake up." Alice singsongs. "Mm…no, Alice." "C'mon. You'll thank me later, I promise." "Fine." Sure enough, Ana's begging Raoul to let me come with them to a party…as her date.

He's completely against it. Erik says: "Don't come, then." "Fine, I won't. I'd rather not have to see you on the arm of that bloodsucking cretin, anyway." He says this very haughtily, as though he's better than me.

Her beautiful sea-green eyes darken with rage and she slaps him. "How dare you! Carlisle is a **vegetarian**, for your information! He has **never** fed from a human…**ever**! And even if he had, I would forgive him because **I love him**!"

I gasp, not realizing that as I was listening, I walked down the stairs and now she can hear me. She whirls around and for the slightest of seconds, I'm afraid she's going to regret it all and take it back.

But instead, she bowls me over, playfully pinning me to the floor and showering me with kisses as she says: "I meant—every word—I just said. I love you…Dr. Cullen." "And I love you, my Anne." I murmur, kissing her neck as she helps me up.

She makes a little noise in the back of her throat and pretends to faint into my arms, one hand dramatically on her forehead. "Oh, Doctor! I suddenly feel…so faint!" I chuckle. "Does this help?"

I cup her head and kiss her deeply. "ANA!" Raoul shouts, rudely ruining the moment. "What? And Car? Indeed it does." Then, completely ignoring him, she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me deeply before zapping robes on us both and turning to the stove to start breakfast.

~A few minutes later, regular POV~ "The boys want their mother." Erik singsongs. "Actually, they just wanted to come downstairs and see everyone." Alice and Bella chorus as they come down with the boys, bouncing them slightly to keep them quiet.

I laugh softly. "I'll warm some bottles and you can sit on the couch and feed them if you like." They gasp, nodding eagerly. "Yes, please!" I giggle at their enthusiasm. "Alright." I warm the bottles and test them before handing them to the girls.

I kiss Pierre and Gustave on the forehead, smiling tenderly and whispering: "My boys, mes petites anges." "So, who's who?" Alice asks. "Oh, right. You're holding Pierre; Bella's precious bundle is Gustave."

"Is the birthmark genetic?" Jasper asks softly. "Jasper!" Carlisle hisses. I ignore him, nodding. "Mm-hmm. Gustave's mismatched eyes were a fluke, though. He just happened to inherit one from Mama and one from Papa."

He nods, coming over and kissing my cheek before going to get his siblings for breakfast. ~Over breakfast~ "The babies are absolutely adorable!" Rosalie gushes. Emmett and Edward chuckle. Gustave starts to cry and Bella hands him to me.

I softly sing: "Hush now, my baby. Be still, love; don't cry. Sleep now as I hold you to me. Sleep and remember this soft lullaby, so I'll be with you when you dream…" He yawns, nuzzling me and closing his eyes.

"Guess I should put him upstairs. Guard my breakfast against Emmett, will ya, Edward?" He chuckles, nodding. "Sure thing, Mom." I head upstairs and tenderly lay Gustave in his crib. Then I come back down.

Carlisle meets me at the foot of the stairs and kisses me. "Taken care of!" I chirp when the kiss ends, laying my head against the crook of his neck. "Come eat. We have to get you to practice." "Oh, right!"

I eat, then dash up to shower and change. ~Later that night~ "Anne, hurry up!" "Coming!" I come down in a light blue ball gown. ~Carlisle's POV~ I gasp. "I think my heart just stopped." She giggles. I offer her my hand and as she takes it, I marvel at how perfectly they fit together, as though they were made that way.

I kiss it, murmuring "I love you" against the skin. She sighs. "I love you, too." ~Von Kent estate~ "My God…" I whisper, completely awestruck. She laughs her full, rich laugh and everyone turns to look at her in distaste.

"Oh, her…" an older girl mutters, scoffing. I growl. "Ignore them, love." she whispers, kissing my cheek. I'm almost able to, but her companion says in a low tone: "The boyfriend's cute, but it's a shame. He doesn't know what a little whore she is."

Suddenly, I lose it. But Ana handles it well. "Sabine, Rosella. How are you?" "Fine. Who's this?" She laughs softly. "My boyfriend, **Dr**. Carlisle Cullen." Oh, the looks of envy are delicious! As we go dance, everyone murmurs: "The **opera whore** has a **doctor boyfriend**?"

~Regular POV~ "Opera **what**?" Car growls. I sigh. "Just ignore them, my Romeo." He gasps, venom tears welling in his eyes. "You remember…oh, my sweet Juliet!" His lips crash to mine. "Not here…the meadow, like our first time."

He acquiesces, tenderly ridding me of my dress as he showers me with his kisses and our bodies join in sweet love. "Ohh…yes, darling." I sigh, my body singing in ecstasy at his touch. "Anne? I'm sorry I married Esme and abandoned you."

I smile. "All is forgiven, my sweet Carlisle." He's suddenly inside me and I moan: "Promise me that you'll make me a Cullen for my birthday in August." "Nothing would make me happier. Ohh, rig-right there." he groans as I suck on his neck.

~After we come back~ Erik, Spike, Angel and Raoul refuse to speak to me because of what Car and I did at the party. (The three former squealed to the latter.) "Sorry, love…" he mumbles as we climb into bed after a shared shower.

I flip them off. "Nonsense. We were acting…*slow, gentle kiss*…on what we felt was right." We twine together and I smile because of how well our bodies just…**fit**. ~Next Morning, Carlisle's POV~ "GODDAMNIT, ERIK! I'VE RUN THE SCALE **FIVE TIMES**! YOU'RE JUST INDESCRIBABLY JEALOUS OF WHAT CARLISLE AND I HAVE, AND HAVE **ALWAYS** HAD!"

I groan, clutching my head and sitting up in bed. _Bad idea…_ I think as a wave of nausea hits me. I lie back down and call for my Juliet. "Anne…" She comes straightaway. "Will you call the hospital? I'm not feeling well…"

She nods, smiling and coming over to kiss my forehead. "Fever. Any other worrisome symptoms?" I nod weakly. "Nausea, chills and fatigue." Just then, a wave of nausea hits me full-force. I turn over and vomit heavily on her heels. "S-sorry." I manage. She waves a dismissive hand. "I'll wash them this afternoon after I give Pierre and Gustave their baths. You want a cool rag for your head?"

"Mm-hmm…" I begin to shake violently with chills. "Oh, my sweet Romeo." She climbs in and I'm a little warmer. "E-extra b-blanket?" She nods, smiling tenderly. Snapping, she gives me another blanket and tucks it tightly around me.

"You think you'd be able to drink somethin'?" she asks softly, obviously knowing my head is killing me. "No, I'm too nauseous." I rasp. She smirks teasingly. "I guess we can add sore throat to the list." a voice cuts in.

~Regular POV~ "Evie? What are you doin' here?" She groans, rolling her eyes. "Aro made me come, so don't be thinkin' it's 'cause I was excited to see you or anything." I smile, shaking my head as Aro, Jane and Victoria saunter in.

"Of course not. Hello, all; May I ask what this visit is all about?" "We simply wished to inquire as to the status of our ill brother." Aro says smoothly, smirking. Carlisle scoffs, rolling his eyes. Victoria shoots him a venomous glare.

"Joining the dark side, I see." I murmur. Carlisle chuckles at that, but it quickly becomes a cough. "I'm gonna go call the hospital and tell them you definitely won't be coming in today." He manages a weak smile.

"Thank you, my Juliet. Whatever would I do without you?" "I hope we shall never have to find out, my Romeo." I say softly, dropping a light kiss to his temple. As I leave, he asks: "Can you bring something to help this cough and a cup of tea with a little blood mixed in so I can…keep it down, along with the rag?"

I nod. "Absolutely. Phone call first, though." I go downstairs and dial the hospital. "Hello, this is Liana Giry. I'm calling on behalf of my lover…" As I say this, I feel Car glow with pride and can't help but smile just a little.

"…Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Yes, I'm afraid he isn't feeling well and won't be coming in. I will; thank you. Goodbye." I put the tea on and dampen the cloth, humming softly to myself. A sweet, but timid soprano voice joins in with the words: "Angel of Music, guide and guardian. Grant to me your glory. Angel of Music, hide no longer. Secret and strange angel."

The kettle begins to whistle. After pulling it off of the stove, I walk over to Alice and kiss her forehead. "Alice, that was gorgeous. A bit more confidence and it would've been absolutely ethereal."

"You really think so?" I nod. "I know so." With that said, I pour some tea in a cup, grab the damp cloth and homemade vapor rub and head back upstairs. "What did they say?" Carlisle asks, his voice almost completely gone.

"Noelle said not to worry; take all the time you need, just rest and get well soon." He chuckles. "At least I have plenty of…AACHOO…sick time." "Sneezing, too? What on earth am I going to do with you?" I tease, handing him a handkerchief.

Kissing the corner of his jaw lightly, I murmur: "Bless, my Romeo." He sniffles. "Thak you, my Juliet. Ugh, I hate being so weak. I'm going to try to go back to sleep and see if I feel any better in a short while."

"When you wake up again, try to drink something, alright?" I ask softly, kissing his forehead before putting the rag on it. He nods, drifting into a fevered sleep filled with vivid, terrifying nightmares.

I sense this and stay with him, holding his hand comfortingly. ~Carlisle's POV~ As soon as I close my eyes, I'm brought back to my time with the Volturi. I remember how horribly they mocked me for choosing to be a vegetarian instead of shamelessly tainting myself with the blood of innocents.

I scream my Juliet's name, begging her to save me from their terrible taunting. "Carlisle. Car…wake up, love." "Oh, Ana. It was terrible. They mocked me…" "Shh, my love. My Romeo, you were dreaming."

I don't say a word, just silently beg her to hold me close and chase my fears away. She does just that. Aro scoffs at my trembling form in her arms. "Just as weak now as you were then." Ana slaps him so fast that I don't even see it.

"Careful, girl. We're still considering making you one of us." "Why would I want to join you? All the Volturi do is destroy." He growls. Erik comes in. "We'll have to bathe the twins up here." She nods. "Alright." They go downstairs, feed the twins and come back up to bathe them.

"Ana…I'm sorry for before. You were right; I was jealous." Suddenly, Angel, Spike and Raoul are all there, saying: "Us, too. Sorry…" "Love?" a voice calls up. "Up here, Gabe…" she calls softly as they come out.

He waits for her downstairs. She helps Erik redress the twins and coaxes me to drink a little before slipping out. ~Regular POV~ I greet Gabe and Liv. Liv says: "I'm sorry. Do I get a second chance?"

"Yes. I love you, Liv." We kiss sweetly. Then I hear: "UGH!" and roll my eyes. _Spit-up alert…on Rosalie._ I think. Edward laughs hysterically. The next night, I find out that Erik's never met Bert. "Well, we'll have to remedy that."

I call him and he says: "'Course, luv. Mind comin' to get me? I doubt Mary would drop me off…" I giggle. "Sure. Be there soon…love you." "Love you too, luv. My Ana: absolutely perfect in every way. 'M counting the minutes, darlin'."

Spike pipes up: "I'll take you; I'd like to meet this guy." "Trust me; you'll love 'im." We get there and he murmurs: "The Council's tellin' Mary as we speak. She's furious, but glad. I've done nothin' but talk o' you for days now."

I blush. "…Really?" He nods eagerly, grinning. "Well, o' course! In bein' with you, I finally have someone who truly understands me and my…what'd you call it?" I laugh softly. "Soul-searching." "Exactly!" "Ahem! Sidecar's ready…introduce me?"

"Yep! Spike, Bert. Bert, Spike." They laugh, giving me double kisses. ~Next Morning, Carlisle's POV~ I wake up curled against Ana, feeling more miserable than last night. She's humming "C'est La Vie"…again. "Mm, love?" Spike murmurs across from me.

She smiles radiantly, rolling over to kiss him. "Good morning. Since we've got that Wolfram and Hart meeting, I'm gonna go shower and get the twins ready." "Alright. I'll go wake Angel…love you." She bounces to the door, turning and blowing him another kiss.

"Love you too." She walks into the nursery and the twins squeal. "Good morning, my doves. Ready to get up?" She playfully swoops them up. After dressing and feeding them, she puts them in their playpen and comes back upstairs to hop in the shower.

She sings "The House that Built Me" and Spike smiles briefly before groaning and rolling lazily out of bed. As she steps out of the shower, I lay back and enjoy the view. Just as she's in the bathroom doorway, I sneeze.

She laughs softly. "Bless, love." I smile. "Thaks." A knock at the door; she chuckles. "Come in, Angel. Erik, you too." They do and I laugh at the enraged envy in Spike's eyes as Erik pulls her into his arms and nips her ear, murmuring: "In a few precious days, we will be wed again…"

"Mm…love. Isn't it wonderful?" She melts into his embrace, their contours matching perfectly. Suddenly, she turns in his arms, steals a kiss and crosses to the wardrobe. "Red or blue?" "Blue. Spike gave it to you for Christmas."

She smiles, meeting Spike's eyes. "Blue it is, then." ~Regular POV, Wolfram and Hart~ As soon as we step into the building, Spike clutches the hand that isn't supporting Pierre. I give him a reassuring look.

"No fear, love. I'll be with you." "Ana…my God!" I smile wryly. "Hello, Lorne." "Honey, I'm due in a meeting; will you be OK?" Angel asks, kissing my cheek. I nod, nuzzling his nose with mine and kissing him.

"Gonna go introduce Harmonizer to the twins. Don't worry so much, sweetie." He kisses me repeatedly, murmuring: "I know…but I just…can't help it. I love you…so much." "Ooh, they're so adorable!" Spike smiles.

"Can I hold him?" he asks, referring to Pierre. "Sure." ~A bit later~ "Ana, really?" Lorne asks hopefully. "Yes. But: no more betrayals. Do you promise?" "With all my heart and soul!" We go into the boardroom and I hear Erik sneeze horrendously.

"ERESHIOO!" I pout sympathetically. "Bless you, my sweet Angel. Here." "I thidk…I'b cubing dowd wit' sobethig." "Oh, love." We put him in Angel's corporate suite until I can get him home. As he coughs, he rasps: "The wedding…"

I hush him, putting a finger to his lips. "We'll have it, no matter what. Even if I have to stand in my gown at your bedside. I promise." "Really…? Darling, you're too good to me." "Isn't she, though?"

"Mama, Nadir!" I rush to hug them and Nadir murmurs: "So…the 'becoming toys' endeavor?" "Soon. Spike, Willow, Fred, Harmony and Lorne aren't very eager, but…" "…They'll adjust." he whispers, kissing my earlobe.

~A few days later~ Edward, Emmett and Alice have caught their father's flu and Mama, Meg and Raoul have caught Erik's cold, but I have my opening night tonight. "Ana/Mom, do you have to go?" they whine.

"Yes, I do. Nadir, will you hurry up? For God's sake, we're going to be late!" "I'm coming!" He comes down, still fiddling with his tie. I roll my eyes. "My goodness. What is it about men and their complete inability to manage a tie?"

After I help him with it, he softly asks: "I look alright, don't I?" I nod, smiling reassuringly and gently kissing his cheek. "Yes darling, very dashing." He chuckles, the corners of his mouth quirking upward.

"Good, that's what I was going for." I laugh. "It worked." I give goodbye kisses all round and we leave. ~Carlisle's POV~ I sigh as the door clicks shut softly behind them. "Jeez, depressed much?" "Shut up, Gabe." I growl.

"OK, yeesh!" ~Later~ They come home and my Ana is positively glowing as she tiptoes into the bedroom after saying goodnight to the twins. "We can assume it went well, then?" Gabe and I murmur as she slips into bed.

She nods, smiling and sighing dreamily. "Absolutely marvelously. The ovation went on for almost ten minutes." "How long?" he asks, amazed. I just smile proudly as she and Erik smirk. "You heard me. It felt really amazing. God, Erik…I wish you weren't ill and had been there. Raoul's aunt hounded me afterward and he didn't even defend me! Nadir and Bert did, but…"

She collapses into quiet tears and he pulls her close, softly muttering into her hair: "What **did** he do?" "*sniff* He just **stood** there with his head down, like he was **ashamed** of me! I wanted nothing more at that moment than to be on the roof with you, your arms around me as you murmured loving praises in my ear and reassured me that I **belong** there, no matter what anyone says. So…I ran."

"Did he follow you? …ERISHHAH!" "No. Honestly, I wasn't sure I **wanted** him to. Bless." He wipes his now running nose and blows heavily, the sound wet and miserable, before kissing her hair and whispering, with his lips against her ear: "You **do** belong there. Your performance this evening proved it, my precious dewdrop."

She giggles, kissing his red and **incredibly** sensitive nose before whispering back: "You kept the windows open…oh, Erik! I knew you'd do whatever it took…" He chuckles, sniffling softly. "Of course, my darling. Now, sing me to sleep?"

She giggles again, singing "Think of Me" softly and lulling all of us to sleep. ~Next Morning, regular POV~ I go through my routine with the twins and just as I finish, Raoul comes stumbling downstairs, still half-asleep and expecting breakfast.

"We have that tea with my aunt this afternoon." he reminds me. I scoff. "I'm **not** going, **especially** after the embarrassment she attempted to drown me in last night." "I defended you!" "No. You didn't…I didn't expect you to, really. However would you explain to your ignorant family about your decision to marry an opera singer? All female musicians are whores and males bastards. Right?"

Knowing I stung him, I leave. That afternoon, I receive a rather nasty call from his aunt. "What did you tell my nephew?" "The truth, Madame. I know what the socially elite think of my type of company and what happened last night made me realize that if your **nephew** cannot embrace who I am, then perhaps he does not truly love me."

I run upstairs crying. Spike and Liv find me curled against the windowsill. "Oh, Ana…" they chorus. "What if—I'm right—and he'd—give—me—up!" I gasp out as Spike gathers me in his arms. "Don't worry, love. It'll work out." he murmurs, kissing my hair.

~A week later~ I hum a fanfare. "It's done! To its secret hiding place until Easter weekend!" "I don't get to peek?" Raoul asks as he comes down with Gustave on his hip, an adorable puppy-dog pout playing on his lips.

I laugh softly, shaking my head and wagging my finger teasingly. "Nice try; you know how I feel about that." He chuckles, nodding. "I know, darling. I was only joking." He leans down to kiss my cheek, handing me my son and murmuring: "I changed his diaper, too; you'd better love me."

I smile, softly singing: "You know I do…" before quickly pressing my lips to his. Then I take Gustave and put him in the playpen with his brother. The front door opens and Erik walks in, obviously upset while Nadir trails behind him.

"Let me guess: Carlotta's here." "Mm, and demanding as ever. I absolutely detest that vile woman!" I laugh softly as he puts his cloak in the coat closet and plops himself onto the couch, sulking adorably.

I stand in front of him for a second before straddling his lap and unbuttoning his shirt. As I do, I slowly kiss down his chest. "I hate it when you're tense, darling." I murmur as I work my way back up to his lips.

He chuckles as I move to kneel behind him and massage his shoulders. "Only Carlotta can make me this tense. Mm…right there. Just be careful; I've got a nasty bruise since I fell in the rafters today."

Christine and I gasp. "You what?" Christine comes into the room, glaring furiously and chides: "We've warned you how many times?" "Quite a few…" he mumbles, blushing. "And did-" I cut her off firmly. "Chrissy, go watch the twins and let me tend to your Papa in peace, please."

"Of course, Mama." As she leaves, he breathes a sigh of relief. "Merci, mon amour." "Darling, you're trembling! You're not coming down ill again, are you?" "hupCHOO, hetSHOO, ehSHAHH! I think it's just a stress cold. I'll try to take it easy and see if I start feeling any better. I'm just so overworked and…*big yawn*…exhausted."

I smile tenderly at his sleepy expression. "Go upstairs and tuck yourself into bed; I'll bring you some tea." He shakes his head. "Just come sing me to sleep. Please." I nod, my smile widening. "Alright, love."

I follow him upstairs, lay down with him and sing him sweet lullabies until his eyes flutter shut. Then I slip out and into Angel's arms. "You care too much, you know that?" I sigh, nodding. "Yeah, I know."

We kiss and I lay my head in the crook of his neck. "Why him again?" Meg and Raoul tease. I laugh softly, rolling my eyes. "You know why." Meg and Chrissy adopt puppy-dog pouts, pleading: "Tell it again! Please…?"

"No. You've heard it a million times before. Besides, Marguerite Sarah-Anne Giry, you need to practice!" She pouts, huffing and crossing her arms over her chest. "…Fine. I'm going." She grumbles the whole way up, but goes to do as she was told.

A soft, congested laugh interrupts my fond, sisterly musings. "If she had worked harder when we lived in Paris, she could've butchered La Sorelli and become prima ballerina in a snap." I chuckle, nodding.

"I agree. But you should be resting, Mama." "You're right. Can I use your private suite upstairs?" I nod, walking over and kissing her cheek. "Of course; rest well." She smiles, wrapping me in a hug. "I will, and I think you should go see Gabe. He has something for you."

"Alright." ~At the café~ "Gabe?" I call out as I step inside. He turns on the lights and holds out a breathtaking necklace, smiling radiantly. I gasp, a huge grin lighting up my face as I think: _La cœur de la mer__! He remembers!_

"Oh, my precious Gabe!" I exclaim, charging into his arms and kissing him soundly. He chuckles when we break for air. "I'm sorry about Alex. I couldn't find anyone else to take my place until I found the right time to reveal myself to you."

I shake my head, giggling and kissing him gently. "All that matters is that we're together now, and can make up for lost time. But…" I hesitate and he sighs deeply. "Go ahead; ask." Tenderly stroking his scarred cheek, I softly question: "…What happened?"

"Accident with an experiment for paint-mixing. Doc said I was lucky." I kiss the tears beginning to course down his cheeks away. "I used to be beautiful…" he whispers brokenly. I shake my head, cupping my love's face in my hands.

"You are beautiful, darling…where it counts." He manages a smile, kissing my cheek. "Let's go home…" ~Home~ "Hot cocoa?" Gabe asks softly. I nod. "Sounds perfect." I take the key to my private library/music room out of my pocket.

"Be right back." He smiles. "I'll be waiting." I climb the stairs, unlock the door and find Angel and Spike already inside. "Hello, you two. I thought I'd find you up here…" They simply smile and beckon me over for kisses, which I happily grant.

"Still have sore throats?" I ask sympathetically. They nod, blushing. "Can I do a temp check?" I ask. They nod reluctantly. "Spike, 101.2 and Angel, 99.8." Spike cringes while Angel breathes a sigh of relief.

"That means I'm just fighting a cold…" Angel says, relieved. Spike groans. "I have the world's worst luck. I have the flu…again!" ~A few minutes later~ I grab my copy of Romeo and Juliet, put Spike to bed and sit on the couch with Gabe, a steaming mug of cocoa on the end table by my head.

The door opens and in walks Liv. I giggle, waving. "Hey, stranger." I tease. She smiles, coming over and kissing my cheek with cold lips. I shiver; she smiles apologetically. "Sorry. I know I'm freezing. It's nasty out."

"Well, get your stuff hung up and come sit by me. I'll get you warmed up real quick…" When she comes to sit down, I wrap my arms around her, pulling her cold body against my warm one and making sure we all have an even amount of quilt.

"Warmer yet?" I ask in her ear as I reach for my cocoa a few minutes later. She shakes her head, shivering a bit as she lays her head against my chest. ~Liv's POV~ I'm still a little chilly, but the combination of my body against Ana's, the quilt and the fire in the fireplace is both slowly warming me and putting me to sleep.

I begin to slip into the child-like tendencies I adopt when I'm tired. I yawn and shift in her arms so I can nuzzle her neck. She laughs softly, kissing my forehead and coaxing a sleepy little noise out of me.

"Tired, Liv?" she teases. I just snuggle impossibly closer to her. She moves to take us upstairs, but I mumble: "Mm…no. Too tired to move; wanna stay…*yawn*…right here." She nods, gently pecking my lips and shifting to get more comfortable.

"Alright. Sleep well." She zaps the fire out as I drowsily slur: "L'you, Ana." She sighs contentedly, kissing the top of my head and whispering: "Sweet dreams, Liv." ~Next Morning, Lorne's POV~ I smile at the sound of Ana singing in the shower…until I hear the song.

"**His** aria, of course. What else?" a heavily French-accented voice asks. Ana sighs. "Meri. Welcome home for February recess. Your papa's still sleeping like a rock, I'm afraid." Meri laughs, shaking her head dismissively and winking mischievously.

"That's alright, Mama. I'll get him out of bed one way or another." "Be gentle; he's got a bit of a cold." Her expression is suddenly full of concern. "Oh, poor Papa!" Angel, Spike and I roll our eyes. "Please…" we mutter.

Meri turns a fiery glare on us, as do Ana and Carlisle. "Watch it…" they chorus. As Ana puts on a corset and Meri helps her tie it, Erik, Nadir and Liv stumble in still half-asleep. She giggles at the sight of them.

Then Liv murmurs in her ear: "Gerry's home…and he brought Lord Andrew." "And I brought…" "ANA!" ~Regular POV~ "RAMIN!" I squeal. We hug. "Oh, goodness! Where are my manners? Have breakfast with us and meet Pierre and Gustave."

They laugh. "Sounds perfect." ~In the kitchen~ Gabe and the Cullen kids have breakfast going. I smile to myself as Bella comes over and hugs Car and I. "Morning, Mom and Dad." she says as Emmett and Jasper finish feeding Pierre and Gustave their breakfast of applesauce and juice.

"I guess we'd better get this cleaned up." I giggle, surveying the mess. Right at that moment, Lorne and Liv come down the stairs and absolute shock fills their faces. "Oh my God. What kinda bomb went off in here, peach pie?"

I laugh. "A breakfast bomb, hon. I'd better get the terrible two cleaned up." Edward and Rosalie jump up. "We got it, Mom!" I shake my head, laughing musically. "Well, well! Our children are learning teamwork."

Car laughs and my insides melt. "I never thought I'd see the day." he murmurs, smiling and shaking his head in disbelief. I nod in agreement. "Neither did I…" I pull out my wedding gown for my and Angel's ceremony tomorrow.

Then there's a knock at the door. I open it and Temperance is here with tears in her eyes. "Booth left me…" she whispers brokenly. I invite her in and guide her to the couch, holding her tenderly. "Rock me, please? It helps…"

I nod, smiling and kissing the top of her head as I whisper: "Of course, Tempe. You know, that spot's still here…if you want it." She smiles tearfully up at me, nodding adamantly. "Yes. As crazy as it probably sounds, it seemed as though I was falling in love with you while you were dating Angela."

I laugh softly, shaking my head reassuringly. "That doesn't sound crazy at all. Believe me…" There's a knock at the door. Car answers it and enviously growls: "Leo's here." (Leo worked some of his charm on the Elders so we can be together. Nobody but Car and the Cullen kids know about us and I've sworn them to secrecy.)

I giggle, keeping myself hidden as I zap on my sexy black dress, heels, and some makeup and curl my hair with magic. I step into Leo's view and his jaw drops. "Wow. You look…amazing." I chuckle seductively, taking us outside and leaning us against the now-closed door, pulling him in by his collar for a kiss, snaking my arms around his neck slowly as he teasingly slips his tongue into my mouth.

When we break away from each other, he moves his lips to my neck, murmuring: "I—missed—you, babe…" between kisses. I giggle dazedly. "I missed you, too. Lemme go kiss the twins goodbye and we can go."

He chuckles, kissing my cheek and playfully pushing me away. "Go; don't rush. I've got all the time in the world, so long as I'm spending it with you." I blush, softly asking: "You wanna meet 'em?" "Sure." he whispers, reaching for my hand.

I take it, gently intertwining our fingers as I lead him up to the nursery. I peek in the keyhole and see Erik and Nadir playing with Gustave and Pierre respectively. "Erik and Nadir alert." I sigh, pouting. He reluctantly releases my hand and puts up his "Don't worry, we're just friends." shields so no one suspects anything.

"Hello, you four." I give kisses all around before Erik asks: "So…who's this?" "I'm Leo. Ana and I are really close friends. And before you ask, yes, I do have powers. I'm a white-lighter." He smiles when Pierre reaches for him.

Nadir reluctantly hands him over. Pierre pulls Leo's hair, but unlike Erik, he doesn't even flinch. "I'm used to it. I help Ana watch these two frequently." I nod, giggling as I say: "They've made somewhat of a hobby out of pulling Leo's hair."

Leo pouts, muttering: "Glad you find it funny." Lorne comes in then and sees Leo holding Pierre. "Oh…this is Leo." I nod. "Mm-hmm! He wanted to come and watch me perform at Caritas. I told him it was OK."

~L.A.~ "Well, well! The queen arrives!" Gunn teases. I giggle as Willow swats his arm. Buffy murmurs to Harmony: "Look at that sizzling hunk of man on her arm." Leo simply laughs and squeezes my arm, lowering his shields since Lorne's not around.

"Go up there and sing your heart out, babe." "Only for you and Erik, honey bunch." I coo, pecking his cheek. I sing a set before joining Leo and giving someone else the spotlight. "Ahem! You two care to share?" Lorne asks with a smirk when he sees our lips moving in rhythm.

"No!" we chorus, blushing. ~Later that night~ Leo tells me a secret: he loves 90s bands and country. I squeal, kissing him quickly so no one sees. "Me too!" "Ana!" "Crap! Nadir!" Leo walks me to the door.

"Here." "A promise ring…oh, Leo!" "Read the inscription." "To Ana: the woman who gives my white light strength." ~Next Morning~ "hupCHOO!" "Bless you, Erik." "Thak you, Ana. Where's Meri?" "Right here, Papa. You're developing a fever…"

"Ana…stay?" "There's nothing I'd rather do." The twins, Meri and I don't leave his side. Angel comes in around 1:30 to me watching the rain and sits with me. "First spring rain…your roses will bloom nicely."

I nod, looking over at Erik and letting myself get lost in memories, both recent and long ago. "Yeah, they will…" "What'cha thinkin' about?" he asks in a murmur as I lay my head against my shoulder. "A lot of things."

"Like…?" "The fact that starting tonight, I'll be your wife and we'll be together forever." He chuckles as a few voices chorus: "Ana?" Meri laughs. "Go on, Mama; we'll watch him." I press a kiss to Erik's forehead and slip out, quiet as a church mouse.

"Robert, Morgan!" "Just dropping off the bridesmaids' dresses." I smile, zapping them upstairs. "Thank you." "AUNTIE!" "Jade, I thought I told you…you can call me Mother now, even if your father and I are still only courting."

She grins, jumping into my arms as I grunt playfully. "Oi, you're gettin' heavy!" I tease. She giggles, nuzzling my neck. "Have you been studying hard?" I ask her, adopting a stern, motherly tone. She nods, smiling.

"Yes…Mama." "So, marriage." Jareth murmurs, coming up behind me and wrapping me in his arms as I put Jade down. "Mm, and to a vampire, no less!" Mama scolds jokingly. I laugh. But it's cut short when someone says: "Hey, babe. Ya miss me?"

"Hades. No, I did **not**." I answer, glaring at him, my eyes communicating the message: "You fuck with me, and I **will** kill you." "How's Erik?" "Screw you." "Mama!" Meri breathes, completely appalled. I laugh softly, blushing in apology.

"Sorry, dearest. How's your Papa?" "Moaning in misery about he '*mock sniff and groan* deeds sobe soup ad tea, blease'." Car laughs. "…Meri, is it? Has anyone ever told you you're very good with theatrics?"

"Oui, I'm Meri. Formally known as Amergine Hyacinth Destler. You must be Carlisle." "Good guess. Inherited your mother's intuition, it seems." "Mm-mm. Mama's feminine charm, **Papa's** intuition." she clarifies, smiling fondly at me and then the ceiling.

"I'd better bring your Papa his tea and soup." "Mm. Minus the theatrics, please!" We giggle. I head upstairs and set a full tray in his lap. "Eat up." He manages a smile. "Thak you."  
"Mm-hmm. Oh, I'd best get my dress on!"

I call down: "Meri, Chrissy, Meg. It's time; do you have your dresses on?" "Yes, Ana/Mama!" I chuckle, smiling to myself. "Come help me, then, please." They do so eagerly. Then we head into the garden.

"Ana, my girl. It's so good to see you…" I gasp. "Father Clemens! I hoped it would be you passing me into the blessed arms of marriage." We're at the altar in a flash. "Ana, you're amazing and give me strength with something as simple as a smile. Say we belong together and that you'll be mine…"

"Only if you'll echo the sentiment after me." "By all means…" "Of course we do, and you know I will." He repeats after me and, with a smile, Father Clemens says: "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

No sooner do those words pass his lips than is Angel pulling me into a passionate kiss. ~Spike's POV~ I watch my lovely little pet and Angel share their first married kiss to thunderous applause. Connor pulls her into a crushing hug and whispers in her ear: "Now you really **are** my mom…"

She laughs, nodding and whispering back: "And proud of it, sweetheart." They eat the cake, making sure to save some. I cough harshly, cursing my horrible luck. _If I weren't so fucking sick, I'd go outside and steal a dance with her __**right now**__. _

_She looks so beautiful._ Suddenly, I hear a response: Why, thank you! *giggle* How are you feeling? _Ugh, horrible. I need my lovely little pet to cuddle me until my aches, sniffles and sneezes are gone. I feel completely awful all over, love…_

Oh, my poor darling! *laugh* _What? H'KSHTT!_ I can sense her smiling and shaking her head before replying: Nothing, really. Dru and Darla are giving me murder looks, that's all. Bless. _*growl* Remind me to stake 'em. When I'm well again, that is. Thak you, by the way._

*laugh* You're welcome. Just let me shoo everyone out and get out of these goddamned heels. Be right up. _I'll be waiting… *shiver*_ Her thoughts take on an admonishing tone as she asks: Did you put on extra blankets like I told you?

_No…*blush*_ *sigh* What am I going to do with you, my precious William? I hear Dru squeak indignantly. Then the slap of bare feet on hardwood as she comes in, looking like an angel in her homemade wedding gown.

She laughs softly. "You know what's funny? Max and Niles were just thinking the same thing." She strips, zapping a nightgown on. I cuddle against her the second she's settled, shivering like mad. She lays my head on her chest, whispering: "I'm not going to the meeting with Angel tomorrow. I'll stay here and take care of you."

"But…your rehearsal." "Can wait. I am engaged to the Opera de Nuit's manager, after all." she says proudly, gazing fondly at Erik's handmade, positively gorgeous engagement ring and smiling dreamily.

"You don't have to give up your rehearsal for me, Pet. Really." I insist even as I reach for a hanky to blow my already exhausted nose. She sighs, rolling her eyes fondly and kissing its reddened tip. "You act like taking care of you is a chore for me. Newsflash, love: it isn't. I love you, William 'Spike' Harrison."

I gasp. "Dru told you. Don't **ever** call me that. When Angel was Angelus and I was still a fledgling, **he** called me that. I was a weak, spineless little pansy who believed in happily ever and wrote poetry…" I murmur, blushing.

~Dru's POV~ I smirk to myself. _Oh, this is absolutely delicious! Now she'll laugh and he'll be so upset that only I shall be permitted to call him William ever again!_ I think. But much to my fury, I sense her tracing hearts on his right hand as she sighs: "Oh, my sweet Spike! That's so noble…"

I growl and shriek: "OOH, THAT'S IT!" "Lass, ye alrigh'?" a voice with a yummy accent I can't place calls up, obviously addressing **her**. I sense her smiling as she calls back, in the same accent: "Aye, Tim. 'M alrigh'. T'was Dru, nae me."

(Yeah, I was totally kidding about the Jareth thing. I took back Mr. Andrews, or Timothy/Tim, as I like to call him. I gave up Nadir.) "Darla, who's that?" I ask, my eyes glazing over as I drink in the sight of this absolutely delicious-looking man.

"That's Timothy Andrews; he built the R.M.S. Titanic." She and Daddy say this as though it were completely obvious. Suddenly, "Maxwell" shushes us all quite rudely. When I hear why, my rage boils all over again.

"Erik" and Ana are singing together, passion thick in their voices. ~Regular POV~ "Beautiful…" Max sighs. I giggle as Niles echoes the sentiment, although not half as seriously. Then Fran shouts: "OK, the next person to say one good thing about that…that WOMAN is askin' me to walk outta their life forever!"

I hear Brighton stand up, say: "She's smart," and walk to the other side of the room. Maggie next: "She's an awesome mom." Grace: "She's pretty!" Max: "She's been blessed with a God-given talent." C.C: "She's lucky in love."

Niles: "She sees everyone's inner beauty." Fran looks back at Sylvia and Val. "Well? You two gonna join 'em?" They answer by chorusing: "She has an indefinite capacity to love," and going to join the group.

Fran's jaw drops and I allow myself a mental smirk of triumph as Erik begins to land kisses that take my breath away along my face, lips and neck. I wrap my arms around his neck, softly moaning: "Darling, make love to me…here and now."

He smiles. "I hoped you would ask that, my love…" he murmurs. Then he buries his birth-marked cheek in my neck, laying hungry kisses there. The volume of my moans increases, but his lips quickly muffle them.

"Let's—get—ourselves—to the—swan—bed—first, then you—can—make all—the noise—you want." "Let's not—assume—that I'm—gonna be—the only one—making—noise, hmm?" I retort breathlessly between kisses as his clothes seem to fall away.

I check them off in my head as they hit the floor. _White dress shirt, belt, black trousers and dress shoes and last but most __**certainly**__ not least, red and black boxers._ Then he slowly rids me of my nightgown, kissing every newly exposed inch of skin as he does.

"I love you, Ana. Only you…" "I know. *moan* Ohh, God! Erik, do…NOT…stop!" I moan as he lays me on the swan bed and kisses from my neck to my breasts. "Lower?" he asks in a seductive growl. I manage a nod, gasping in ecstasy as he kisses the sensitive spot on my stomach.

"Oh, I hate you! You know that's my sweet spot!" "Tell me what you want." "You. All of you." We make love 'til three AM. ~Max's POV~ I look at Ana, the moonlight illuminating her flushed features. I can't help but think that she's never looked more beautiful.

A cry is heard and she gets up. "Don't worry, my loves. Maman's coming." she calls softly. "Would you like any help?" I ask softly. "No. Go on to bed, Max. I'm sorry about Fran." I shake my head. "It's quite alright. She and I had been falling out of love for some time now. I like to believe that the children noticed long before we did."

She smiles, whispering: "Who's to say they didn't? Children can be very in-tune to their parents' distress." as she finishes quieting the twins and lays them down again, tenderly kissing the tops of their heads.

~Next Morning~ "EHIHSHAHH!" I giggle, cupping a handkerchief over Spike's nose. "Bless; blow." He gives a pitiful one, coughing immediately afterwards. "Ugh, I feel awful, pet…" "I know, love. Ah, merde! Raoul and I were supposed to have that tea with his aunt and uncle this afternoon!"

"*sigh* What tibe?" "4:30…" I murmur, blushing sheepishly. "We'll have to leave by 3:00, though. That way, we'll arrive on time." Raoul says, jokingly strutting in. I giggle behind my hand. "Good morning, my sweet Vicomte."

"Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?" With a nod, I answer: "I did; did you?" "Well enough. I would've slept far better with my loving fiancée in my arms." Erik pops his head in. "I'm going to my meeting with Carlotta, Firmin and Andre. Be back by 2:30. Love you."

"Love you too. Did you kiss Pierre and Gustave goodbye?" He nods, smiling tenderly. "Of course. Annie, Meg and Chrissy, too. The only other important person is you, my sweet angel." I giggle, walking over to stand on my tiptoes and plant a soft kiss on his lips.

He responds just slightly, smiling into it. "Good luck, darling…" I say softly as I pull back. He groans, rolling his eyes exasperatedly and giving a wry smile. "Thank you, my love. I am most definitely going to need it. Carlotta is going to spend the day throwing demands at me…"

I laugh softly. "Not an exciting prospect, I know. I'll bring the twins by around noon and we can have a family lunch." He grins. "Sounds wonderful, and since I won't see you before then, good luck with Constance, Leonard and Sasha."

I giggle. "Thank you." He chuckles, giving me a quick hug and kissing the top of my head. ~That afternoon~ The first thing I hear when I walk in with the twins is Carlotta swearing…in Italian. (Carlotta's rant is spoken in Italian, but written in English.)

"She is a greedy little whore! She has men falling at her feet, and yet she only sees this disgusting troll!" I suddenly hear the harsh crack of skin meeting skin as someone slaps her…hard. "My God. You're certain nothing bad will happen if we just…walk in?" Tempe asks anxiously.

I shake my head. "Nope! Watch. Hello, all!" I exclaim as I open the managerial office's huge double doors. "Darling! My precious boys!" Erik coos. "Take Pierre, will you? He hasn't stopped fussing for an hour and a half; I think he wants his Papa."

Erik laughs, a full, genuine laugh and nods, nuzzling my nose with his. "Of course, my love." "Good. Lunch in your private sunroom, then!" "If my diva commands…" he teases. I giggle, breaking into a grin and imitating Carlotta perfectly as I say: "Yes, I do!"

He laughs hysterically and I can't help but join in. When our laughter dies down, he sighs and kisses me. "Ah, darling. I honestly don't deserve you." he murmurs as we settle ourselves on the blanket he set out.

I'm in his lap and Gustave and Pierre are next to us. "Juice, pewees, Papa." Pierre requests sweetly. Erik pulls his sippy cup out of the stroller pouch, smiling tenderly. With a smile, he says: "Tank 'ou. Lo' 'ou, Papa."

"I love you too, Pierre." I smile lovingly as we start eating. ~Later~ "Was it really absolutely necessary to bring them?" Raoul asks, indicating the twins in annoyance as we enter the garden of his Aunt Constance's estate.

"Yes, it was. Problem?" "No, not at all." I smirk. "Good." His aunt comes to greet us. "Raoul! Oh, my darling nephew! It's so good to see you; this must be…Ana, is it?" Her distaste for me is painfully obvious, but I nod politely and curtsey nonetheless.

"Oui, Madame. It's a pleasure to meet you." She fixes me with a scrutinizing gaze as his uncle joins us. "Constance, don't be so hard on the girl! It's a pleasure to meet you, Ana. I'm Leonard, the rogue's uncle. Over there is Sasha, our only daughter."

She gives me a sugarcoated smile and wave. I return it as we seat ourselves at the tea table. "So, you're Ana. Then again, as an opera whore, you're kind of difficult to miss." "Sasha! That was **completely** inappropriate! Inside, **now**!"

Her jaw drops and crocodile tears fill her eyes. "But Daddy!" "**NOW**!" Running into the house with a door slamming deafeningly behind her, she goes to cry and feel sorry for herself. Leonard gives me an apologetic glance.

"I'm sorry. She's jealous." Giving a humble smile, I reply: "I don't see why; I'm nothing special." Raoul squeezes my hand, smiling comfortingly. "Of course you are; you're special to those who matter, especially me."

_And me…_ a voice whispers directly in my ear. I smile to myself and get closer to Raoul, putting my head on his shoulder. "Love?" "Just put your arms around me; Erik's watching, and I wanna have some fun with it."

He chuckles, smirking and shaking his head. "You're evil." "Indeed I am, my darling." He laughs fully now, doing as I requested and kissing the top of my head for good measure. I give an enamored sigh and nuzzle the crook of his neck with my nose.

"Mm, I like that." I giggle, dropping a few light kisses there and murmuring: "I thought you might…" as I reach for my teacup and take a few sips. ~6:30~ Raoul and I are sitting on the hill, holding hands and watching the sunset.

"Raoul?" "Hmm?" He answers distractedly since I'm stroking his hair. "Thank you…for seeing me that day." I say softly, referring to the day he was introduced as the new patron. He smiles, lifting his head from my shoulder and kissing my lips.

"You don't need to thank me. As a matter of fact, **I** should be thanking **you**." "What? Why?" "I would never have realized how dull high society life **truly** is if I **hadn't** seen you that day, so…thank you." I laugh warmly, guiding his head back to my shoulder and kissing the top, murmuring: "Well, you're welcome. Glad I could help."

~Sasha's POV~ "Mommy, look at them! They're being completely inappropriate, and Daddy won't listen to me!" I whine. "Sasha, since when have I **ever** respected the boundaries of propriety, and don't whine! It's unbecoming of a lady…" he admonishes, gazing fondly out the window at the **happy couple**.

"What's she asking him, Leonard?" Mommy asks. "Just to dance, Connie." "He accepted, I suppose." "Why, of course! I'm always up for a dance with the Phantom's Bride!" I giggle nervously as Mommy pales and Daddy smirks.

"He's just jesting…right?" "Come see for yourself…" Daddy murmurs. We stand at the window as the Phantom himself comes out of hiding and rushes to embrace her, picking her up and twirls her, kissing her firmly and murmuring: "Did the boys behave themselves?"

~Regular POV~ "They did, but **I** was a very naughty girl." "HUHEHCHOO!" "Bless you, Raoul. Cold?" "Yeah. My spring ones are the worst. Thank you, Erik." I giggle. "We can get along; I'll be damned." They shoot me matching withering glances and I laugh out loud.

"Tim, Gabe and Jack are ill. They're on _Titanic_." "How's Rose faring?" "She needs help…" "I'll be there ASAP." ~Titanic~ "HIHEHSHAHH!" One collective, explosive sneeze from Tim, Gabe, Jack and Raoul.

Rose and I laugh softly, chorusing "Bless you" to our respective lovers. "So, Jack…when's the wedding?" "July…" he croaks, managing a laugh. "Good. Come in. Angel!" Giving me a light kiss, he murmurs: "Ruth and Cal wanna meet me, huh?"

I nod. "Dinner on the first class deck?" "Yep! Spike's pissed that he can't be there." "Why can't I?" "You **know** why, love. You have **no** class." I tease. He scowls, stalking into the suite and locking the door behind him.

I sigh exasperatedly, rolling my eyes and opening the door easily with magic. Then we go in and I walk into Angel's arms, wrapping mine around his neck and kissing him. "I'm gonna go take a bath and change. You can change and have Molly lead you to the first class dining hall entrance. I'll come down the stairs; you remember what to do, right?" I ask nervously.

He chuckles lightly, nodding and smiling reassuringly. "You'll be wearing gloves, but I'll take your hand and kiss it very lightly before taking your arm." I squeal in delight, pecking his cheek. "Good boy; I knew I could count on you!"

He laughs fully now. "Always, sweetie. Now, go doll yourself up so you can make Ruth **jealous**." "Alright. See you in a little while." He leaves and I go draw a bath, humming "Bleeding Love" as I add bath salts and step gingerly into the warm oasis, sighing in contentment.

Then I put a silencing charm on the room and plunge my hands into the water, touching myself. _I haven't done this in almost a year…surprised I remember how._ I work up a steady rhythm and come exactly three minutes later, throwing my head back and crying: "SPIKE!"

Then I step out and towel-dry. As I cancel the silencing charm and come out, someone charges into my arms. "Little Orphan Annie!" "Soda, Darry, Dally!" (Book-verse) They pull me into a bone-crushing hug and I squeal.

Raoul stirs and I suck in a quick, nervous breath, pressing my finger to my lips urgently. "So, how ya been?" Dally asks softly. I giggle, kissing the top of his head and ruffling his hair. "Good, kid. Erik?" "Yes, darling?"

"I can't find my black and gold gown." "The ruffled one or the one with the slit?" "The ruffled one." I laugh slightly when his face falls. "You **know** I have to make a good impression!" "I know, I know!" He tickles me and I giggle and squeal until I'm breathless.

"Shh! We'll wake the twins!" he hisses. ~Dally's POV~ My jaw drops. _Did I hear her right?_ Sure enough, she tiptoes into the bedroom farthest back and whispers: "They're fine, baby doll. Now, help me with my dress?"

I feel a pang in my heart at the familiar term of endearment being used on someone else. "Go on, Dal. Give it a shot!" Soda whispers encouragingly. "I-I could. He-help, I mean…" "I'd like that." Right as I tie the last lace, she turns around and yanks our lips together roughly.

"Was **that** what you wanted?" she asks breathlessly after a two-and-a-half-minute game of tonsil hockey. I nod as what must be the dinner call sounds. She and "Erik" silently count off on their fingers.

Then: "Why do they always insist on announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?" Then they laugh and chorus: "Ah, Molly…" "Mama!" "Yes, Gustave?" "We want Papa…" She smiles. "Go on, love. Kisses. Bye."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, Anne…" "Car! Hate to kiss and run, but…bye!" She pecks his lips and rushes out. ~Dining hall stairwell, Angel's POV~ As I turn and meet Ana's eyes, I reach for her hand, bringing the black glove-clad appendage to my lips.

"You look stunning, my sweet." I murmur as she takes my arm and practically nestles into me. "You clean up pretty well yourself…" ~Over dinner, Liv's POV~ We're all listening to one of Molly's unique stories, but I don't really get it.

Neither does Tempe. Everyone else does, though and is laughing loudly. When it's over, I mouth this as Ana says it to Angel: "Next, it'll be brandies in the smoking room. Now they'll retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe…"

~Cabin, regular POV: later that night~ "Annie?" "*yawn* Yeah, Darry?" "Could you hold me…like when we were younger?" I nod, opening my arms to him as Dally scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Oh yeah, Dar; that's real tuff. Seekin' comfort in the arms of a **girl**…a **Soc**, no less!"

"You shut your trap, Dallas Henry Winston! Annie's as much a Greaser as any of us!" Ponyboy exclaims passionately. I smile ear-to-ear. "Thanks, Pone. That means a lot." He blushes. "You're welcome…" We talk for a while as Darry settles in my arms and falls into a deep sleep.

I hum softly as he stirs and tries to lift his head, eventually giving up and letting me hold him. "Aww, how sweet…not!" "Dally, just fuck off!" Pony growls. When I smirk instead of defending him, he scowls and stalks outta my life.

"L-looks like Darry finally gets that chance, h-huh?" Johnny stammers. I smile. "Yeah, Johnnycake…it does." ~Next Morning, Darry's POV~ I wake up with my head pillowed on someone's chest.

My brain is still three-quarters asleep, so when a girl's voice softly says "Go back to sleep, Dar-bear" and her lips brush my forehead, I don't argue. For once, I listen, nestling against her as I yawn widely and close my eyes again.

~An hour and a half later, still Darry's POV~ When I wake up again, I don't feel so hot. "Ugh…glory, my head hurts. Addie?" I mean to call for her, but it comes out as a **very** weak croak. She smiles, kissing my forehead, cheeks, the tip of my nose (which provokes an **incredibly** embarrassing sneezing fit that leaves me exhausted, collapsing against her) and finally, my lips.

"No! I-I…ehSHAHH…dod't wadt you to catch this." Pulling away from me, she smiles reassuringly. "Don't worry about it; ya hungry?" I shake my head and croak: "Tired, achy, stuffed ub ad jusd wadda…*sniff*…sleeb."

I whine the last part and she says, in **extreme** concern: "OK, now I **know** you're sick, because normally the great Darrel 'Superman' Curtis **never** whines…" "I feel like I jusd got jumbed, throwd in the biddle of a 30-ban rumble ad steab-rolled all at once."

~Soda's POV~ Annie gives Darry a sympathetic look and coos: "My poor Dar-bear! You just feel like crap all over, don't you?" He nods, burying his head in her neck and groaning. He hates lookin' weak in front of me and Pony, **anyone** in the gang, really.

But, Annie brings out his clingy side, I guess. "Darry, I need you to list off where it hurts, OK?" she asks gently. "Everywhere…my whole body's just one giant hurt." "Aww!" "MAMA!" the twins chorus. I laugh.

"I got 'em." She smiles gratefully. "Thanks a million, Sodapop." As I hand them to her, Darry manages a smile. "They're gorgeous, Annie…*cough*…" "Love?" "Spike. What's up, hon?"  
"…Can I hold Gustave?"

"Sure." "BABE, WE GOT IT!" a voice shouts. She squeals. "YEAH!" He sweeps her up and they laugh. He sighs dreamily as she nuzzles his neck. "Love ya. I'll go get the memoir DVDs." "Yay! Dimmi…God, I haven't seen my lil bro in forever!"

He and Tim smirk. ~Regular POV~ I climb into bed again and pull Darry and Pony close. "Put the first one in, Gerry." He smiles. "Sure, love." ~As it plays~ Pony and Soda sit in rapt attention as Darry just rolls his eyes, muttering: "Fluffy shit…joy."

"I had a tan back then." "What happened? Ya scare it off?" a voice jokes. "Two-Bit! Or can I still call ya Keith?" He blushes at that as Pony, Soda and Johnny bust out laughin'. "Ya can still call me Keith, long as it says between us…got it?"

"On my honor, hon." "Ours, too." the Curtis boys and Johnny promise, grinning impishly. I giggle as I push "Stop" on the DVD remote. ~Later that night~ "Babe, you OK?" Lorne asks sleepily as I toss and turn, fretting over Erik.

He's been gone since we docked in Paris early this morning and assured me that he would be back by now, but isn't; I'm so worried that my stomach's cramping, I'm shaking like a leaf and my legs feel like jell-o.

_That's it! I'm going out to look for him…_ "Perfectly fine, doll. I need some air…" I change into a day dress (light blue) and leave a note with Mama asking her to lie for me should anyone awake and to ask Captain Smith to wait if I'm not back by morning.

"Ana, what on earth…? There'll be charlatans flocking the streets at this hour! Prostitutes, murderers, people of that nature…!" Raoul exclaims, protectively clasping my hand in his and giving me the puppy-dog "Please don't go" look.

I bring his hand to my lips and kiss it tenderly, giving him a tearful smile. "You know I have to…" He squeezes my hand and says, in a trembling voice: "No, I don't! Please don't endanger yourself this way, darling!"

He crawls out from under the covers and sits with me on the end of the bed, shaking like a little boy and near tears. "Raoul, my sweet. I love you, but…this is not up for debate or discussion. Do you understand? I'm going, and there's not a thing you can say or do that will change my mind! Not. A. Thing. Now, go back to sleep and by the time you wake again, I shall have returned." I whisper reassuringly, smiling and kissing his forehead.

He nods sleepily, giving a great yawn. "I trust you…" "*yawn* Mama/Ana…?" "Meg, Chrissy! You girls go back to sleep; I shall return soon, alright?" "Mm…" "Ooh, so proper…" Darry murmurs sarcastically, scoffing and rolling his eyes.

Keith shoves him and says: "Shut the hell up, **Darrel**." As I step onto solid ground, I shiver, realizing how cold it is and wrap my cloak more tightly around myself. _God, Erik! The things I do for you, __mon ange__…_ I think as I begin my perilous trek to my-**our** former home, the Opera Garnier, the place he'll most be.

~Opera: my former dressing room~ I activate the catch and step through the mirror, calling: "Erik! My angel…are you down here?" My voice trembles, betraying the confidence I'd felt mere moments ago.

"Darling…" a melodious voice calls hauntingly. Recognizing it as my beloved, I follow it to the west shore of the lake. I hear the strongest chords of "Think of Me" and have to fight the urge to break down crying.

_He was as homesick as me. I should've trusted him to understand…_ As the gondola touches the opposite shore, I bound out, calling: "Erik! Oh darling, I'm sorry!" I touch his shoulder, but he shrugs my hand away.

"You have every right to be angry with me; I kept my feelings hidden, even though you've told me time and time again that I can open up to you anytime I feel I need to, no matter what. If you need time, I understand; I'll…go."

"No, my angel. Wait." He turns around on the piano bench to face me and takes my hand, pulling me into his lap. "I forgive you. You were just protecting me from the wrath of my own self-loathing."

I bury my face in his neck. "I mentally informed the family that I found you and that you're alright. Now, may I ask you something?" "*yawn* Anything, my darling goddess…" ~Erik's POV~ She giggles, shaking her head.

"Never mind; it can wait until you've had some proper sleep. Come…" She slips my shirt off and ushers me gently into bed, humming "Once Upon a December" under her breath. As I slip into sleep, I vaguely hear her phone ring.

~Regular POV~ "Hello? Dimitri! Yeah, we are. Sure, I'll come get them. *fond chuckle, rolls eyes* They get that 'annoying romanticism' from me…" I leave a note with Erik and go to fetch Chip and Lilly. "Ana! Thank God!"

"Liv, Tempe!" I notice they're both crying, so I gather them in my arms, showering them with kisses. "Shh, I'm safe and I'm here. Relax." "Ana, my child…" I gasp. "Your Majesty!" I drop into a quick, but polite curtsey.

Empress Marie approaches me with sparkling eyes, smiling kindly. "So, **you** are this boy's sister. Ana, correct?" I nod. "Oui, this is correct." She chuckles. I gaze at her questioningly. "What?" She shakes her head.

"It is just difficult to believe that a young woman as ravishing as yourself would resign herself to a life in the darkness when there are so many **better** men in the light." I smile wryly. "You **know** why, Empress…"

"Oh God, this **again**?" Dimitri groans. I shake my head, maintaining my wry smile. "No. Marie's not a **believer**." ~About 20 minutes later~ "We're home!" Lilly and Chip exclaim in a whisper. I smile. "Indeed we are…go dry off, change and get to bed, **all** of you."

"Yes, Maman/Momma/Ana…" As they scatter, Erik calls: "Ana? Come lay with me; I have a surprise for you." "Coming, dearest. What is it?" A raised eyebrow and inquiry of: "Why on **earth** are you all wet?" is the answer I receive and I laugh softly.

"It started raining, I'm afraid. I'd best change-" ~Tempe's POV~ He cuts her off with a kiss and murmurs: "And then I shall warm you, because frankly my dear, you are **absolutely freezing**!" With a dazed giggle, she murmurs back: "Rain is cold, darling. What do you expect…?"

Then the rustling of clothes and sheets as she changes and climbs into bed beside him, presumably nestling close. "So, what is it?" "What is what, dearest?" he asks softly, rubbing what seem to be her arms.

(Yes, I'm spying. I know it's petty, but when it comes to Ana, I just can't seem to help it.) "My surprise, silly!" "There are actually three, and one will come in…*yawn*…the morning." She giggles, kissing his nose and yawning herself.

"We should sleep; love you and see you in the morning, my sweet Angel of Music…" ~Next Morning, regular POV~ I wake up to practically everyone hovering over us and fall out of bed in shock.

"Glory! Subtlety next time, please…ow." "You ok?" Two-Bit asks concernedly. I nod, taking his hand and giving him a grateful smile as he helps me up. "Mama/Ana, can we surprise Erik/Papa with breakfast in bed?" Meg and Chrissy chorus in a pleading whisper.

I smile, nodding and biting my lip to suppress a fond giggle at the grins that light their faces. As we work, I cringe at the sound of **Carlotta**…*gag*…rehearsing. "Please, Ana…drown it out." Raoul groans, already having to stave off a headache.

I turn to Lorne. "Baby, will you play 'Think of Me', please?" I ask sweetly, giving him a persuasive pout. "Aw, peach pie! Why that one?" he whines. "Just give her what she asked for!" two voices snap.

"Angel, Spike! Jeez, grumpy much?" "Well, if we hadn't been woken so damn early…" "Hey! Language…" Leo warns, coming into the room holding Pierre. "Step-Papa Leo said I'm gonna be an awtist one day!" he exclaims.

I laugh the warm, motherly laugh he adores and ask: "He did, did he?" I kiss them both and go to help with breakfast, softly singing "Masquerade". I giggle as a pair of strong, muscular arms encircle my oh-so-petite waist and pull me back against an equally strong, muscular chest.

"Mm…soon I will no longer be a Vicomte…" I look up at Raoul, shifting slightly in his arms to do so better. "What?" "That's right. I gave it up, for you. I realized that it was selfish to ask you to change just so we could marry without scandalous whispers surrounding us. I should support your prima donna status; let them talk! I realize now that I don't love you **despite** your position here…I love you **because** of it. I'm sorry it took me so long."

"Oh, Raoul…" He cups my head and pulls me into a **long** kiss. When we break for air, he murmurs in my ear: "Say you love me…" Smiling, I respond with: "You know I do…" Then, together: "Love me, that's all I ask of you…" before our lips join once again.

~Over breakfast~ "Meg, go wake your lazybones of a brother-in-law, please." I request, kissing her cheek. She giggles, nodding and grinning mischievously. "Can I use that quote?" "Sure. Make sure you pull the pillow out from under his head at the end."

Winking, she says: "Can do!" ~Erik's POV~ Someone shakes me. "Mm…go away." I grumble, rolling over and pulling the blanket over my head. "Come on, sleepyhead. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, the frogs are jumping and it's time to get…up!"

Suddenly, the pillow disappears from beneath my head. "*growl* Meg! Out!" "Breakfast…now!" she chirps, kissing my birth-marked cheek with a grin. "Sweetheart?" "Yes, love?" "My legs are sore; I don't think I can get up…"

Meg gazes at me concernedly. "I'll tell Chrissy to bring **me** the balm and **I'll** massage your legs; everyone ate and Ana and Raoul took Pierre and Gustave for a tour of the opera house." She says the last part in a quiet rush as Christine comes in, bouncing crazily.

"Mama said we can tour the city with her and Raoul tonight!" ~Meg's POV~ "Really? All of it?" I squeal. "No! Absolutely not! The slum districts…" "But Mama!" I whine. "No buts. It's final." "No, it's not. I just convinced Papa and Jethro to come with us, so you Can't. Say. No." Ana says, smirking as she comes over to wrap her in an embrace.

"…Fine. I will watch the twins." "Thank you!" she chirps, practically skipping off as the boys cheer: "Yay! Sleepover with Nana!" Mama smiles at that, and it reaches her eyes. ~Regular POV~ "Girls, store dresses to take with you. A few of Raoul's friends are throwing him a congratulatory party and they want us there."

"Alright!" they squeal, clearly excited. Raoul laughs fondly, pulling me onto the couch and into his arms. "When will your Papa and his lover be here?" he asks into my hair. I giggle. "Hour and a half. Papa will be helping me with my dress and hair."

"What are you doin' with your hair that's so special, hon?" Keith asks. I smile mysteriously. "It's a special surprise. Let's just say you boys will be utterly speechless…" ~After lunch, around 1:30~ "Do you have to start so early?" Raoul and Darry gripe.

I giggle. "Yes, I do. Ready, Papa?" He smiles tenderly, nodding while Jethro sits in a corner, sulking. "Of course, my dear girl." After I get my white silk gown on, I sit at my vanity and hand him my brush and the box of pearls to be weaved into my hair (by hand)!

"We're going to be here quite a while, aren't we?" he asks, chuckling. I nod and giggle, smiling appreciatively. "Yes, we are. But you're the only one with steady enough hands…so, thank you." "You're very welcome, my dear. Why such elaborate measures, though?"

I shrug as he finishes brushing and starts on the pearls. "Dunno, really. I just felt like it, I guess." He laughs softly at that, kissing the back of my head without breaking stride in his work. "I understand, dearest."

~4:30, Erik's POV~ "She's been in there for **three hours**!" "Shh! Patience!" Meg says. Ana emerges then, and I swear my heart stops. Her Papa has woven dozens of pearls into her hair (small ones) and she has chosen to wear her white gloves and seemingly, her glass slippers.

The dress covers her feet, so I can't really tell, but… Poor Antoinette is fighting tears as she whispers: "My goodness…is that **really** my Ana?" She nods, making the pearls look like stubborn rain droplets, only serving to intensify the immense beauty of the **absolute vision** in front of me.

~Jareth's POV~ Jade gasps and runs into Ana's arms, exclaiming: "Mama, you look like an **angel**!" She smiles, kissing the top of her head and whispering: "Thank you, my dove." I expect her to look for my approval next, but she doesn't.

Instead, she kisses everyone who's not coming goodbye and reaches for **Raoul's** hand. "You're a complete vision, dearest…" he murmurs, kissing her gloved hand and getting into the boat ahead of her so he can pick her up and put her in.

"That way, I won't ruin my gown!" she explains, smiling fondly at him and kissing the tip of his nose. He sighs dreamily, capturing her lips in a sweet, tender, sigh-inducing kiss as Erik, Angel, Bert, Leo and I all scoff and mutter: "Right. You just want an excuse for him to put his 'strong, muscular arms' around you…"

Gerry chuckles. "Bye, love. Andrew and Ramin told me to tell you to have a good time…and girls? Behave yourselves!" he teasingly warns Meg and Christine, winking impishly. They giggle, as does she.

"Love you!" He blushes, despite the fact that she's said it to him about 1,000,000,000 times today. "Love you too…" "Darry?" "Yeah, babe?" "Take it easy on Pony, hmm?" "Yeah, yeah, yeah…if he'd get his head outta the clouds once in a while-"

~Regular POV~ "Ah! That's enough; Liv, Tempe, we're leaving! If you're coming, let's go!" "Coming…" They're both wearing one of my old gowns. I smile tenderly, kissing them both. (Tempe's is blue and Liv's is gold.)

"You both look beautiful." They blush and murmur: "Nowhere **near** as beautiful as you." "Aw, thanks!" ~Outside the Von Kent estate~ Liv takes one looks at the mansion's lavish exterior and balks. "Oh no. No way, I can't do this. These people are gonna take one look at me and turn their noses up!"

I turn her gaze to mine and give her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Arthur and his wife aren't like that. In fact, they're a bit like Erik and I because despite some extenuating circumstances, they choose to remain wedded."

"What are the circumstances?" Brennan asks. I give her an apologetic glance. "I can't tell you without her permission." She nods in understanding and we go inside. As the door closes behind us, Raoul gathers me in his arms and kisses me fully, murmuring in my ear: "We'll stay but an hour or two."

I nod. "Dinner, dessert and goodnight. Then we'll go ride round the city." "Sounds perfect." "Mama/Ana, can we go dance?" Meg and Chrissy chorus. I smile, nodding. "Of course, girls. Go; enjoy yourselves!" Raoul and I stand in a corner just talking, something we haven't done in what seems like forever.

"Remember the water fight on the beach and how soaked we both got?" "I dared you to kiss me that day…" "And ran when I tried; I remember…" Our lips are seemingly pulled together and we're content to just kiss over and over.

~Over dinner~ Between bites, I notice Liv and Tempe throwing Raoul jealous looks because I'm holding his hand in such a way that our engagement rings are perfectly visible. "Want me to tell them now?"

I nod eagerly, kissing him gently. "Together. Ahem, if we may have everyone's attention for just a moment…we're engaged!" we chorus. We kiss and applause surrounds us. As we leave, Raoul gives me his coat.

"Aw!" the girls chorus, making me blush. "Alright, that's enough." I warn sternly. They blush. "Sorry…" Softening my tone, I say: "I'll let it go; just don't make a habit of it." "I'll go let Rowan know we're leaving, since it's his transportation we're borrowing for the evening."

Giving him a stern but loving glance, I say: "You're not going anywhere without something covering you! Since you refuse to take your jacket back, I'm coming with you so we can share it; no sense in you catching your death for the sake of playing Prince Charming."

~During the ride~ We steal kisses as often as we can, much to Papa and Jethro's displeasure. "Never thought I'd be so happy to have such close quarters." I murmur in Raoul's ear, giggling flirtatiously.

He chuckles in the same manner, murmuring back: "I'm just happy to have you in my lap, my little songbird." He nips my earlobe and I can't fight the moan that springs from my lips. As we stargaze on the banks of the Seine, Papa confronts me about it.

"Imagine if the twins were here!" I scoff. "Well, they're not! So please, can we leave it alone?" As he stalks off, Raoul pulls me close and whispers in my ear: "Your beauty shines far brighter than that of the stars tonight, my Little Lia…"

I blush scarlet. "C'mon, you two. Your dad says it's time to go, Ana." Raoul sighs. "He's not at all fond of me, is he?" I sigh, a bit sadly, and shake my head. "No. But he'll learn to accept you because you make me the happiest woman in the world." I assure him, kissing his cheek and laying my head against his shoulder.

"I love you." ~Home~ "'Ave a good time t'night, luv?" Bert asks as I change. "Mm-hmm. Raoul darling, are you coming to bed?" I ask, having changed into a light nightgown and put a robe on. (Erik was nice enough to give him a study.)

"I have a few more things to finalize, but I'll be in as soon as I…*yawn*…can." "Alright. But don't be up too late, darling; you look exhausted." "I'll try not to, my love. Don't stay up on my account, though. Get enough rest for the both of us."

I laugh softly. "If you insist, my sweet." I don't go to bed, though. I sit in the living room with a book and read. "My angel? What are you still doing up?" Erik calls in a sleepy murmur, giving a big yawn. I laugh softly, patting the spot next to me on the sofa.

He accepts the silent invitation, his eyes childishly asking: "Hold me? I can't sleep." I smile, nodding and opening my arms. He sits down and I pull him against me, kissing the top of his head. He smiles sleepily, kissing the underside of my jaw and nuzzling my neck.

"Love you…*yawn*…" I kiss his sparse blond hair, whispering: "Love you too; go to sleep." He does, and after firmly sending Raoul to bed and making both Erik and myself comfortable, I soon follow him into dreams.

~Late next morning~ "I **have** to see her! I-I have something of hers." "Ignore him, Charles." I shake my head and hold out my hand to him, smiling gently. (A/N: Charles = Charles Dance. Age = 26) He shakily hands me a letter explaining that my slate's been cleaned somewhat.

(I keep Erik, Raoul, Angel, Spike, Car, Liv, Leo, Bert, Gerry, Gabe and Tempe. Charles replaces Lorne.) "Welcome. You can move into my old guestroom for now. I have some things to take care of with my boys today, but get settled. We can spend time together later, just the two of us, hmm?"

"Yes! That would be-" I cut him off with a kiss. "Wonderful?" I finish for him. He nods, blushing. "E-exactly…" I kiss his nose, giggling. "Do you know how **adorable** you are when you're nervous?" I ask as I turn to go bathe and change.

"Not until now; I like it." "I'm glad…" I go into the bathroom connected to my and Erik's bedroom, humming "Wandering Child" under my breath. Just as I finish running the water, I hear everyone else except Raoul starting to get up.

Opening the door with magic, I remind Erik: "I need to go above for a little while today and introduce myself to the new managers." He nods, pouting and muttering: "I remember; you'll be leaving me here to deal with the twin terrors."

The twins giggle at hearing their papa's nickname for them. _Ah…my family. _I think, smiling to myself. When I finish my bath, I pull out my blue and green dresses and come out into the living room. "Erik, darling. Blue or green?"

He smiles. "I believe green would suit you well today, my love." "I do believe you're right." He comes over and gives me a kiss. "I love you, Ana." "I love you, my dark angel. My Erik." I wrap my arms around his neck and press my lips more insistently against his, smiling into the kiss…until someone clears their throat.

_Ugh…_ Pasting a fake smile on, I turn to face an evil snake of a man: Lord Cutler Beckett. He smiles genuinely, taking my hand and kissing my knuckles. "I hope you'll forgive me for fleeing so suddenly last time our paths crossed."

"Quite alright, Lord Beckett." "Ana, go dress, please." "Yes, Gerry. Come help me?" "'Course, love." As he helps me, he kisses the back of my neck every so often, making me giggle. "Two weeks until you and Raoul marry…" he murmurs into my hair as he brushes it.

"Mm-hmm." "Ana?" "Yes, Ramin?" "Will you come watch Joseph and I rehearse 'Devil Take the Hindmost'? Andrew would like another set of ears, and who better than his—and my—Christine?" he asks in his suave "Phantom" voice.

As he takes my hand, I notice how they just…fit, in the midst of a massive blush, of course. Despite the fact that he's three years younger than me, he somehow always manages to give me an embarrassingly huge case of the butterflies whenever he's around.

"S-sure. I don't see why I couldn't be o-of some help before m-my meeting." He chuckles that almost seductive, Erik-like chuckle he's adopted. "Nervous about something?" "No! …Perhaps a bit. I get a terrible case of butterflies whenever you're around; it's become a bit chronic, I'm afraid…"

"Have you wanted me to do…this?" he asks before leaning forward and kissing me gently. ~Spike's POV~ I come out of the shower and what do I see? Ana kissing her "co-star"! "Ahem!" They jump apart and Ana becomes a human tomato.

"What was that…?" "Nothing!" they chorus, a bit too quickly. I go into full-vamp mode and she steps in-between him and me. "NO, Spike! Leave him be!" Without fully realizing what I'm doing, I roughly shove her aside and growl out: "Leave him be? Ana, he KISSED you!"

I wrap my hands around **Ramin's** throat and she shouts: "IF YOU LOVE ME, I SWEAR TO GOD, SPIKE, YOU'LL LET HIM GO! IF YOU END UP KILLING HIM, THEN YOU'D BETTER KILL ME TOO BECAUSE I. KISSED. HIM. BACK!"

"…You did…?" he whispers, deflating instantly and fixing me with a disbelieving stare. I nod, a few tears slipping from my eyes as I rush to catch Ramin when Spike drops him. Ramin sends me a mental message: _Nothing sprained or broken, thank God. But I think my voice will be out of commission for a while…_

I give a soft, sad laugh as I kiss the top of his head over and over. "I'll go upstairs and let Andrew know. I'm certain he'll understand." I put him on the couch and say: "We'll lay you down, but keep your head elevated, alright?"

He nods and mouths: "I love you, my Christine. Please don't cry for me." I give something between a sob and a laugh as he reaches up and brushes away my tears with his thumb. When he finishes to his satisfaction, I take that same hand in mine and lean down to his ear and whisper: "I love you too; I'll be right back…"

I kiss his forehead and squeeze his hand before slowly releasing it and heading toward the gondola. "I'll go wit-" Spike starts to say, but I cut him off with an icy glare as I bite out: "Don't bother; you've already done quite enough…"

Blowing Ramin one more quick kiss, I step into the gondola and head above. ~Upstairs~ I inform everyone of what's happened with Ramin. Andrew pales. "My God. Is he alright?" I nod. "Yes, he's fine. But can I take leave until his voice has returned?"

He nods emphatically, coming over to take my hands in his and squeeze them gently. "Of course, my dear. Give him our well wishes; we'll speak to MM. Carriere and Garrison about postponing opening night."

"Thanks! Well, must dash!" I chirp, pecking his cheek in an almost daughterly gesture. As I turn to leave, I hear my Papa's voice thunder: "**Liana Marie Giry-Mallard! Come. Here. Now!**" "No." "**Excuse me?**"

Smirking hugely, I reply: "You heard me, Papa. C'mon, Jethro; gonna defend your **lover**?" "**Enough, Ana!**" "Attaboy!" "Could you and Derek give me 'Beneath a Moonless Sky' before you go?" "Sure!" (BAMS: LND)

Ana:  
I should have known that you'd be here,  
I should have known it all along,  
this whole arrangement bears your step,  
you're in each measure of that song.  
How dare you try and claim me now, how dare you come invade my life?

Derek:  
Christine, my Christine  
in that time when the world thought me dead,  
My Christine  
on that night just before you were wed.  
Ah Christine  
you came and found where I hid,  
don't you deny that you did.  
That long ago night.

Ana:  
That night.

Derek:  
Once there was a night beneath a moonless sky.  
Too dark to see a thing.  
Too dark to even try.

Ana:  
I stood to your side,  
to tell you I must go.  
I couldn't see your face,  
but sensed you even so.  
And I touched you.

Derek:  
And I felt you.

Both:  
And I heard those ravishing refrains.

Ana:  
The music of your pulse.

Derek:  
The singing in your veins.

Ana:  
And I held you,

Derek:  
And I touched you.

Ana:  
And embraced you,

Derek:  
And I felt you.

Both:  
And with every breath and every sigh.

Ana:  
I felt no longer scared.

Derek:  
I felt no longer shy.

Both:  
At last our feelings bared beneath a moonless sky.

Ana:  
And blind in the dark,  
as soul gazed into soul;  
I looked into your heart  
and saw you pure and whole.

Derek:  
Cloaked under the night  
with nothing to suppress,  
a woman and a man  
no more and yet no less.  
And I kissed you.

Ana:  
And caressed you.

Both:  
And the world around us fell away.  
We said things in the dark,  
we never dared to say.

Derek:  
And I caught you.

Ana:  
And I kissed you.

Derek:  
And I took you.

Ana:  
And caressed you.

Both:  
With a need too urgent to deny.  
And nothing mattered then,  
except for you and I.  
Again and then again,  
beneath a moonless sky.

Derek:  
And when it was done.  
Before the sun could rise.  
Ashamed of what I was.  
Afraid to see your eyes.  
I stood while you slept  
and whispered a goodbye.  
And slipped into the dark beneath a moonless sky.

Ana:  
And I loved you,  
yes I loved you.  
I'd have followed anywhere you led.  
I woke to swear my love,  
and found you gone instead.

Derek:  
And I loved you.

Ana:  
I loved you.

Derek:  
And I left you.

Ana:  
How I loved you.

Derek:  
And I had to, both of us knew why.

Ana:  
We both knew why.

Both:  
And yet I won't regret  
from now until I die.  
A night I can't forget,  
beneath a moonless sky.

Derek:  
And now.

Ana:  
How can you talk of now?  
For us...  
there is no now.

When we finish, Papa and Jethro are standing there, stunned. "That, my dear, was absolutely stunning as usual." Andrew praises me highly, unfazed by Papa's persistent glare. "Ah, merci beaucoup." I murmur, pecking his cheek again.

"Yeah, it was pretty amazing! You're a really great singer, Ana; I hope I'll be as good as you one day…" Charlie says, running over to give me a hug. I blush slightly at that. "Aw! Thanks, kiddo! So, you told me you wanted to come meet the real Erik. Do you still want to?"

He nods eagerly, grinning. "Oh yes, please!" I laugh softly. "Alright. To the cellars we go, then!" ~Back below~ "I'm home, and I brought a friend!" I call we finish our journey across the lake. Charlie gasps softly as we sail through the open grate.

"It's so…beautiful." he whispers, his expression wide-eyed. I smile. "Gimme your hand." I whisper. He does and I help him out of the boat. "Ana, luv! Erik's out for the afte'noon, takin' care o' a few things."

I giggle, shaking my head. "That's fine, Bert. Ya workin' on somethin' new?" He grins. "As a matta o' fact, I am! But firs' thing's firs', 'oo's this?" "Bert, this is Charlie, a co-star of mine. Charlie, this is Bert, one of my beaus."

"…Hi." "Oh, 'e's a shy one…" "No! Just in shock…" "Would you like me to show you around?" I whisper in his ear, taking his hand in mine. "Yes…" Papa clears his throat, holding his hand out to me expectantly.

"Lift with your back, Jethro." I say simply, turning away and hoisting Charlie onto my hip. He laughs, kissing my cheek. "Can I see his music room?" "I'm certain he won't mind. Come on." I unlock the ornate door and he follows me inside, shutting it behind him.

"It's dark…" he whimpers. I squeeze his hand comfortingly. "I know. Let me light some candles, alright?" "Don't let go of my hand…" "I won't; I'm right here, love." "Ana?" Ramin croaks. I light some candles as I call back: "Yes?"

Suddenly, his voice fills my head as he asks: _**Will you come lay with me? *puppy-dog pout* I'm lonely…**__ *laugh* I don't see why not; be right out._ "Charlie, you can stay here and play whatever you like."

He gasps, grinning. "Really?" I nod, smiling as I laugh softly and ruffle his hair. "Oui. Just be careful with my scores, alright?" He nods. "I will, I promise! Thank you!" I laugh out loud now and kiss the top of his head.

"You're welcome, my sweet." "Have you spoken to Erik about adoption yet?" he asks softly as I turn to leave. I shake my head. "Not yet. Tonight during dinner." He nods. "Is it wrong to be nervous?" Through a slight bout of giggles, I answer: "No. But don't be; it'll all end well, I promise."

I go to tend to Ramin. _**Can we watch the movie now?**_ he signs, pouting adorably. I giggle, nodding. _I don't see why not._ I put in Sweeney Todd, sit him up and pull him into my lap. He nuzzles my shoulder and sighs contentedly.

"Comfy, love?" I ask teasingly. He nods, kissing the spot where my neck and shoulder meet and weakly rasping: "I love you, Ana." "I love you too, Ramin. Rest your voice, OK?" "Sing your aria for me, please."

"Anything to keep you quiet…" I tease, kissing the top of his head and then his nose before beginning to softly sing "Love Never Dies" into his hair. By the time Erik comes home, I'm halfway through the aria and Ramin's sound asleep in my arms, snoring softly.

"Sorry. I forgot to tell you I was running for groceries." he says softly, putting the bags and basket down and coming over to kiss me hello. We kiss and I smile, shaking my head. "Quite alright, darling. I assumed that's where you were headed when I saw how bare the kitchen was."

"Good. Help me put them away?" I giggle, nodding. "Of course, my love. Just let me pry him off." _**Oh, so I'm a burden to you now?**__ I never said that; back to sleep now, love._ He sighs, letting me put him down and cover him with a blanket.

Erik and I brush each other constantly while putting away groceries (on purpose, of course). I look over and see Papa sighing sadly and shaking his head. ~Ducky's POV~ "He'll never understand…" Erik murmurs, kissing her cheek.

She sighs, kissing the disgustingly scarred half of his face in its entirety and sighing dreamily. "I know. I found our wedding vows." "Really?"

"Mm-hmm. They're a Bible verse about love." "Let's hear." "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy. Love is never boastful, nor conceited, nor rude; It is not self-seeking, nor easily angered. It keeps no record of wrongdoing. It does not delight in evil, but rejoices in the truth. It always protects, trusts, hopes, and preserves. There is nothing love cannot face; there is no limit to its faith, hope, and endurance. In a word, there are three things that last forever: Faith, hope, and love; But the greatest of them all is love."

~Regular POV~ "That's beautiful. Will we say them together?" he asks as we sit on the loveseat, me in his lap. I nod against his neck, sighing contentedly. "Je t'aime, Erik. Ne quittez-moi jamais." "What'd you say to him?" Jethro asks roughly.

"None of your business, Jethro!" "Excuse me?" "You heard me. Raoul, my sweet!" He rushes over and hoists me into his arms. "Everything's finalized. I am no longer a Vicomte." Then as he spins me round, he kisses me deeply.

"Really? Oh, that's wonderful!" Suddenly, I hear Charlie playing "Beneath a Moonless Sky" and blush scarlet. Christine and Meri chant: "Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!" "Ramin, lip-sync. Erik, vocals." They nod as Raoul puts me down.

Erik dims the lights and Ramin comes over to take my hands in his. "May as well 'set the scene', no?" Giggling slightly, I answer: "I don't see why not." As we sing and Ramin and I act, the girls sigh dreamily.

"I love you." we mouth when it ends before he pulls me into a kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck as he holds me at the small of my back. "That was very romantic. Now, don't we have a meeting with Andrew to discuss film production?" Gerry asks.

I shake my head. "Nope! I talked him out of it; we all decided to just have the show remain a stage-only production." "WHAT?" "No need to get upset, **Gerard**. You'll get your 15 minutes of fame out of this. If Ramin ever requires a stand-in-"

"But he **won't**!" "Exactly…" Erik strides into the nursery and comes out with the twins in his arms, both of them fussing terribly. "Oh, darlings. Shh…" I sit on the couch next to Papa and begin crooning softly to them.

As I calm them down, Erik prepares us all some lunch. "Oh, goodness! They were hungry…" I gasp when I see their empty bowls a few minutes later. "I'll clean up, darling. You go relax." "Thank you, Erik. Just for this, I owe you a back rub tonight; don't let me forget."

Smirking, he strides over and murmurs in my ear: "Don't worry, my love; I won't…" I shiver as pleasure shoots through me at his tone. ~Later that night, Angel's POV~ "Ana, my back rub…" Erik murmurs in a tone that oozes seduction.

She hums thoughtfully, teasing: "Did I promise you something like that?" She straddles him gently, pressing firmly into the oh-so-obviously tense muscles of his back. "Mm…God, that feels so good…" he moans, managing to groan out: "Lower…"

She moves to the middle of his back, kneading gently and so obviously reveling in the sound of his moans. "Tell me what you want, Erik…mon ange." she whispers, deftly flipping him over without causing either of them injury.

"Ohh, touch me; show me what I need." he gasps out before she clamps her mouth to his. Their tongues entwine and they moan almost musically, seemingly in perfect harmony. He pulls her nightgown down her shoulders, licking, sucking and kissing them.

She groans, hissing: "Ooh…so glad we're underground." "Why? So no one can hear me do this?" He licks and kisses the entire length of her neck, murmuring: "Sing, my Angel…" before sighing as she moans almost melodiously into his.

"Ahh…don't leave anything noticeable." she groans with a moan as he slips inside her. "No promises…" he growls, sucking the nape of her neck and making her toss her head back with an extremely loud cry of ecstasy.

"Erik! Oh, God!" "That's it, my Angel. Sing of your pleasure for me, only me." "You tonight, and every night that our bodies ache for that sweet, fiery touch." "Mm…I love you." he murmurs with a burning, passionate kiss to her luscious rosebud lips.

Eventually I pretend to be asleep, until I hear: "Erik?" "Yes, darling?" he mumbles, obviously having trouble falling asleep. "Come here; let me hold you." She sings a lullaby and holds him gently; I feel a burning jealousy rise in me.

~Next Morning, Erik's POV~ "You are so beautiful." Charlie and Ramin sing…well, Ramin more croaks…to Ana. Nevertheless, envy fills me and I bound out of bed. Ana simply giggles as she turns and catches sight of my disheveled self in the doorway.

"Bon matin, mon ange." she manages through a slight giggle, waving a little. I wave back, saying: "Good morning, darling…" through an enormous yawn. Ramin is bouncing Pierre on his knee, making the infant squeal with joy.

She leans over and kisses both of their cheeks, sighing contentedly. He nuzzles her neck with his nose, which seems a bit sniffly to me. "Remember: I'm going to a breakfast meeting with Andrew." "Can I come with you?" Ramin mouths, giving her a hopeful pout.

She laughs, nodding, kissing his nose and nuzzling it with hers. "Sure. We'll even bring Charlie with us if he wants to come. I have some good news for him, anyway." She murmurs the last part, subtly winking at me.

I smile, coming over to take her in my arms. "You feel warm…" she murmurs against my skin, planting random kisses on my chest. "I don't exactly feel well…HEHIHSHOO!" "My goodness! God bless you! Straight back to bed for you…"

"No, 'm fie…" I insist in a slur, even as I begin to sway unsteadily, quite obviously due to a medium-high fever. "Papa/Erik…" Christine, Annie and Meg intone warningly. "Bay as well succub to deir smodering. AHEHCHOO!"

"Oh, my Bert! I'm calling Andrew and asking **him** to come **here**." "Good idea." the girls chorus, nodding and smiling. As soon as we're in beds, Ramin and Raoul pull her in-between them, kissing her languidly.

"Ana, my dear?" ~Regular POV~ "Living room, Andrew!" I call, shaking my head in amusement. "Ana, sweetheart!" "Oh…you brought Madeleine…" His face falls. "Is that a problem?" I quickly shake my head.

"Oh, no! No, not at all! I only meant that…Erik's fallen ill and I don't know how contagious he is." He chuckles, shaking his head. "Don't worry; our immune systems are practically perfect." "Well, then! Breakfast?"

"Mm…and we stretch your voice to the heavens afterward." "And the sea…" I murmur, smiling as Ramin switches off with me regarding the twins, taking Gustave and gently bouncing him on his knee. "Have they eaten?" Erik croaks.

I roll my eyes. "Yes!" "So…he exists?" Madeleine breathes. I nod, smirking. "Yes. My Erik; my Angel…" "Ana?" "Yes, Ramin?" "What's Perros-Guirec like?" ~Bert's POV~ I watch Ana's eyes get glassy with memories, a soft smile curvin' 'er lips as she whispers: "Raoul and I loved it; we met there, you know."

"I still remember it as though it were yesterday…" he sighs, pulling her into his arms. She nods against 'is neck, sighin' and obviously lost in th' past. Then suddenly, she grins. "Oh! I'll be right back!" She comes in, kneelin' in front of a medium-sized Hope chest.

"Pardon my reach, pet." she murmurs, kissing my cheek as she grabs a key and slips it into the lock. Opening the chest, she pulls out a faded, tattered scarf that looks as though it may have once been a bright red.

"Ah, here it is!" Then she bounds back out, presentin' it to Raoul. He starts cryin', whisperin' to 'er: "My Little Lia…how I love you so. Soon, we'll marry…" She nods tearfully, whisperin' back: "I know, my sweet prince. We'll finally be linked for eternity. I can hardly wait…"

He sings: "Say you love me…" She answers as she puts 'er 'and to 'is 'eart: "You know I do…" Then the both o' 'em: "Love me, that's all I ask of you…" She meshes 'er lips to 'is then 'n Spike 'n Angel growl low in their throats, as does Carlisle.

"'M home!" "LEO! How's my dashing white-lighter?" ~Regular POV~ He sighs deeply with a wide yawn as I run into his arms. "Tired, honey. Gonna eat and go lay down." I perch on tiptoes and kiss his forehead, smiling gently.

"That's fine, love. Sleep well; I've warned you about overdoing it at work." "I know, I know." He strips down to his boxers and climbs into my side of the swan bed. "But Squelch! Why do we have to move here **with** him?" Dori (Fleck) whines.

He growls: "**Because**, Dori! Now get your things while I help Gabe with his!" Grumbling and casting nasty glares at me every so often, she does as she was told. "Ignore her…she's just bein' ornery." Squelch mutters, rolling his eyes in the direction of his little sister.

I smile reassuringly. "Don't worry; message received, believe me…" He chuckles, smiling softly and pecking my cheek. "Good t' see ya, Ana." he murmurs in my ear as he pulls back. "You too." I murmur back, pulling him into a hug and giggling as he blushes.

"Ana!" two voices squeal. _Ugh…Summer and Sierra. Just kidding!_ I smile widely, squealing back: "Hello, my girlies! Sierra, did you bring the camera?" She nods. "Wave, guys!" We do, and I say: "OK, so this is LND YouTube blog number nine! Whoo-hoo, one away from **double digits**! Oh. My. God! So, we've managed to drag ourselves up until 'Why Does She Love Me?', simply because Mr. Millson claims that he's too manly to act that way."

Sierra, Summer and I crowd the camera and chorus: "That's why it's called **acting**!" "Exactly! Just like when I **act** like I enjoy kissing Ramin in rehearsal!" Sierra turns the camera on him. "Hey!" "I'm joking, love. We wouldn't be a couple if we didn't-your voice!"

I tackle him into a deep kiss as Summer victoriously exclaims to the camera: "In your face, Niamh! Ramin is Ana's; I told you so!" "Mm…is it wrong to say I don't wanna stop…?" he whispers as I move my lips to his neck.

"No. But I have nursing duties to attend to…afterward, we can continue." "Mm…yay." He kisses the sensitive spot below my right ear. "Ooh…" I shiver as Liv and Tempe come over and kiss my cheeks.

"Hi." they chorus. I giggle at the pout that forms on Ramin's delicious lips. "I'm going to go take the twins from Charlie and Christine and make sure they're alright." Tempe says. "No, I've got it." Angel insists.

"No fighting, you two." I tease. They laugh softly, taking turns kissing me. "Hehshoo, ehichoo, hepshahh, AHEHCHOO! Ugh…dabn flu…" I pout sympathetically. "À tes souhaits, mon ange." "Berci, bon abour, bais le seul désir que j'ai en ce bobent est d'être bercé bar bon abour jusqu'à ce que je sois bien de nouveau."

I walk into the bedroom and my heart melts. The sneezing fit's left him drained, he's shivering hard and he's already beginning to develop dark circles under his eyes from refusal to sleep, most likely due to nightmares every time he closes his eyes.

"Oh, Erik…tell me." I whisper, climbing into my old bed with him and pulling his weak, flu-ridden body against me. His eyes well with tears, and…he breaks; he buries his face in my shoulder. As he cries, I make out: "…Father…boys resenting me…older…you leaving me…going to marry Raoul and abandon me…won't matter anymore."

"Oh, Erik. None of those things will **ever** happen, my sweet savior. How long have you gone without sleeping?" "Ha-half the day. I'm terrified to, Ana. I have such awful dreams, and I'm also afraid that if I wake up and try to come to you for comfort, I shall only find you gone, never to return and fearing my horrible self as you once did…"

"Erik, you listen to me. You. Are Not. Horrible. If anything, when we met, you **revived** me. I was made whole again; may I be completely honest with you?" "Always…" "You didn't just perfect my voice, you gave me renewed hope for my entire life. I loved you from the moment you first came to me…the way one would love a lover."

"Really? Oh, Ana…my angel of song." Gently silencing him with a finger to his lips, I pull him fully into my arms and softly sing "Remember When". As he slips into sleep, he manages: "Stay…" "Of course…"

"Ana, may I speak with you?" Papa asks, his tone tight. "*sigh, rolls eyes* Of course. Wh-Mother? Father?"

TBC =)

A/N: (Dun-dun-dun! CLIFFIE!)


	9. Big Leaps & lots o' Change

A New Beginning: Chap 9

I gasp, hardly daring to believe it. "…It can't be. And if it is…**HOW DARE YOU**!" The smiles they sported a moment ago disappear. Rosette chuckles nervously, her new smile tight and forced. "Now, now. Darling, is that any way to receive your parents after so many years apart?"

"It seemed appropriate enough." I reply, my tone clipped. Liam comes over and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Baby…" "Don't touch me." I spit. _Mama? You OK?_Gustave asks. I smile at my already-labeled genius of a son.

_Fine, my little prodigy. Why do you ask?_ _You yelled…you __**never**__ yell._ _Did I scare you…?_ _A little…_ they admit, eyes lowering. I give them kisses and sigh. _I apologize. Now, what should we make for dinner? _

_Chicken crepes, salad and apple pie: Papa's favorite!_ I laugh softly, kissing their noses and Pierre's birthmark. "Ugh, disgusting…" my "parents" murmur, shuddering. "Leave." I snap. Their jaws drop.

"Wh-what?" "If you can't accept my children and fiancé for who they are, leave." "You're **marrying** that **monster**? Then, that means…" They trail off, indicating Pierre and Gustave with horrified expressions.

"Yes, they're Erik's; do me a favor and get over it." "So, the creature has a name?" Rosette growls. I stomp over and slap her. "How dare you! I-" "Luv, calm yerself!" "Sorry, Bert, honey. I get defensive where Erik's concerned. You should know that by now; but, did I wake you?"

"Mm…" I smile sheepishly, lowering my gaze and blushing. "Sorry…" "'S alright. I'll 'elp ya wit' dinner." I smile fully now, pecking his lips. Angel interjects quickly: "No, **I'll** help her." "It's alright, Angel. You can help me with breakfast tomorrow morning. Fair?"

He sulks for a minute before nodding grudgingly. "Change of plans; run-through of the show, now." Andrew says, his tone all business even as he casts a fond, almost fatherly glance at me. I smile fondly, subtly reciprocating the gesture, but making sure Papa sees.

He growls, glaring at me. "Liv? Will you come to the run-through to watch over my bundles of trouble? Please…?" Rolling her eyes and heaving a sigh, she nods. "Yeah, I guess…" I squeal, grinning as I peck her lips.

"Yay! Thank you…" "Mm-hmm…" ~Upstairs~ "Complete run-through, all." Andrew says. We nod, changing into the appropriate costumes and moving on or offstage respectively. After "Dear Old Friend", Joe sticks his tongue out at Summer, making her, himself and I laugh hysterically.

"May I ask what on earth is so hilarious?" Andrew snaps. We gasp. "Nothing!" we assure, shaking our heads. Still stifling giggles, we hurry backstage. "Oh my—God, Joe! That—was so—incredibly—immature!"

He laughs. "It's **her** fault! Little Miss 'I'm gonna make faces at Joe whenever I don't need to sing'! Real professional, Summer!" "You're welcome for distracting you, by the way." she says before bursting into another fit of giggles; I can't help but join her.

~Afterwards~ Ramin stumbles to my side, groaning tiredly. "Mm…so exhausted." He burrows his face in my shoulder; I stroke his hair and kiss the top of his head in an empathetic gesture. Niamh scoffs enviously as I croon: "I know, darling; me too. When we get home, I'm not doing anything but eating a late dinner, taking a hot bath to relieve my aching muscles and dragging my drained body to bed."

He nods, yawning. "I think I'll follow you on that plan." Liv's face falls. "But what about you, me and Tempe and our special private time?" I groan, shaking my head. "Not tonight, Liv. 'M too tired…" She nods, obviously disappointed.

I heave a sigh as she pouts. "Liv, please don't guilt-trip me. I'm genuinely exhausted tonight and not in the mood." "You're never in the mood anymore…" "EW!" Summer, Meg and Chrissy chorus, wrinkling their noses.

"Alright, enough…" I chide, tossing pointed glances their way. ~Home~ "Nice of you to join us. *soft cough*" "Desole, Raoul. You're not coming down with this too, are you?" He smiles tenderly. "Neck." I say firmly.

He sighs exasperatedly, stretching his neck. "Mm-mm-mm. Come here, my sweet prince." I beckon him into my lap as I finish eating. "Slightly swollen. Good thing I don't have to go anywhere tomorrow."

He laughs, provoking a raspy cough from his lungs. "Mm…yay." I laugh softly, nuzzling his nose with mine and nodding. "Mm-hmm." Ramin comes over and steals a kiss, murmuring in my ear: "I'll go draw that bath that you said you wanted; would you mind if I joined you?"

Giving a slightly over-dramatized shiver, I shake my head and, pressing a kiss to his jaw, whisper: "Not at all; I'll be right in, my kindred songbird." ~Ramin's POV~ _OK, there's no reason to be nervous…even though this'll most likely lead to __s-lovemaking. Her naked body pressed to mine, her heavenly voice singing my name and begging me to never stop…oh, God._

"Hey, you. I just put everyone that needed to be in bed to bed and checked on the two invalids, so it's just You. And. Me." As she says the last three words, she seductively inches closer to me, slowly beginning to undress as she does so.

Then she helps me, letting me climb in first so she can sit sort of in my lap. We wash each other where we can and are comfortable, making soft conversation and stealing kisses every so often. After landing a feather-light kiss to the top of my chest, she lays her head in the crook of my neck and sighs contentedly.

"Ramin?" "Hmm?" She takes a shuddering breath and lifts her head, gazing tenderly into my eyes. "I know that we've only been together a little over a month, but I already know that I wanna be with you forever…I know it probably sounds completely insane, but-"

I cut her off by putting a finger to her lips, shaking my head. "No it's not, because I feel exactly the same way…" I murmur before replacing my finger with my lips, kissing her softly. She sighs, instantly kissing me back.

"Oh, thank God. I thought I was gonna be laughed at." "Never. How could you think I didn't feel the same?" She shrugs, blushing. "You're coveted by hundreds of women, and yet…you want **me**."

"Mm-hmm. You're not into me for superficial reasons." "Nope! Never will be, either…" We lay in bed and I ask: "So, let me get this straight: the Leroux Erik **actually exists**?" She nods, grinning almost dreamily. "Uh-huh! He's super-protective of me, which I think is really sweet, but it makes my Erik jealous."

Smirking, I ask: "Do I get the honor of meeting him?" She cuddles closer to me, nodding. "If you'd like to; he's coming to rehearsal tomorrow." ~Next Morning, regular POV~ "Oh Erik, stop sulking! He and I don't see each other very often; it'll be nice. I'm taking the twins, too."

"Why?" _Oops…_ "Um…well, he wanted me to come over for lunch this afternoon. Ramin will be there with me, so…" "Just don't be gone too long." Grinning, I kiss him fully and exclaim: "_Merci, mon ange_! I won't, I promise!"

~During rehearsal, Lerik's POV~ (A/N: Ana simply refers to him as "Erik" at all times, even in the presence of her own Erik. Miraculously, both Eriks are always able to tell who's being spoken to. Also, Lerik will eventually be referred to as "my 'shy' Erik".)

As they take an intermission to cool down and briefly rest their voices, I shyly wave to Ana. She waves back eagerly, beckoning me over. Realizing that only she can see me, I shake my head vigorously and mouth: "No! The crowd, _ma petite_!"

She rolls her eyes, mouthing: "Fine; **I'll** come to **you**, then." I smile, nodding as if to say: "Alright, my sweet. Try to hurry." "Ana!" a matronly woman calls. My little sparrow (as I've called her for several weeks now) turns as though surprised.

Her face is instantly alight with a wide smile. "Liz!" she exclaims, running into the woman's arms. They embrace briefly before Liz says, in an obviously false French accent: "Your Mama is looking for you, my dear."

"Nice! But, as Andrew would say: 'Heavier, Liz'!" They practically collapse into laughter. I quirk an eyebrow in confusion as they hold each other up. "Oh, God—my stomach!" Ana gasps, tears beginning to stream from her eyes.

"Your—stomach? My—sides!" Liz manages, which for some reason, only encourages them to laugh harder. "Ana!" a stern voice snaps. She gasps, straightening and regaining composure instantly. "Mama! What did you need?"

Madame Giry, or "Antoinette" as Ana bade me call her, smiles. "Ramin wanted me to let you know to meet him in his dressing room in ten minutes, so you can go to lunch with the shy Erik, Pierre and Gustave."

"Alright." I stealthily follow her. ~In Ramin's dressing room~ She steps inside; her **boyfriend** gathers her in his arms and begins to sing in her ear, obviously playing a game. (Ah, Christine! LND)

Ramin:  
Ah, Christine!  
My Christine!  
What a triumph you gave me tonight!  
My Christine!  
All the dark, silent years now set light!  
Ah, Christine!

She plays along, answering as she giggles lightly.

Ana:  
The song was beautiful!  
It sounded beautiful!  
Every note, every word.  
And it felt beautiful!  
And I felt beautiful!

Their voices join and it's absolutely ethereal.

Both:  
Lost in the music once more,  
Feeling it rise up and soar,  
alive once again!

Then they gaze lovingly into each other's eyes and kiss sweetly. When it ends, she squeezes his hand and softly asks: "You almost ready to go, love?" He nods. "You know, when Liz, Niamh, Adam and I were rehearsing 'Gustave, Gustave…!' today and you were watching, you looked about ready to swoon. Care to explain?" he asks with a smirk. She blushes, murmuring: "You're sexy when you're angry is all." It's his turn to blush now. "Really?" She nods eagerly and he laughs softly, shaking his head. "Ana…" She groans, rolling her eyes. Opening the door, she almost snaps: "**What**, Car?" He lowers his gaze, blushing and mumbling: "Just wondering where you're going since rehearsal ended early…" She sighs, gazing at him apologetically.

~Car's POV~ Ana sighs, gazing at me apologetically. "I'm sorry, love. The looming performance has me stressed, that's all. I shouldn't have snapped." I give her an understanding smile, shaking my head in acceptance. "That's alright, darling; I can only imagine what you're going through." She sighs deeply. "If only Angel and Spike could…" Ramin wraps his arms around her from behind and she relaxes gratefully into his hold. "Thank you…" she sighs. He chuckles, kissing her softly. "You're welcome, Ana. I'm ready to go."

~Regular POV~ I smile, laughing softly. "Good; let's, then." We grab the twins, bundle them up and head out, my shy Erik following us like a shadow. "*shiver* Feels like we're still chasing that chill out of the air…" Ramin says, pulling his coat tighter around himself. I smile softly. "Here, take this. I always wear two, anyway." I insist, wrapping my extra scarf round his neck. He tries to protest, but I give him a pointed look and say: "Don't you dare protest; you'll catch your death if you don't stay warm." He chuckles, kissing my cheek. "Alright, songbird…alright."

~Shy Erik's apartment, his POV~ "Hello, Bella." I say shyly. She smiles gently, stepping closer to me and asking with her eyes if she can give me a hug. I nod. She slowly wraps her arms around me and pulls me closer. I mimic her actions, even daring to initiate the light squeeze. She laughs. "Andrew gave me this to give to you to keep here, Mom." she says to Ana. My sparrow grins. "YEAH! List for Jerry's birthday surprise!" Ramin whoops. "Sick! We'll eat, then look it over…" She nods, giggling. "OK." We hang up our chilled things and she, Bella and Ramin play with the twins while I light a fire and prepare lunch. (Something light for myself; curse my weak stomach!) "Ray-Ray! No!" the twins squeal. Despite myself, I smile. But it is quickly replaced with an indifferent expression.

_Do not pine for an angel you cannot ever have, Erik. __It will not end well._ Suddenly, as though she read my thoughts, Ana is behind me, wrapping her arms around my bony waist and reciting a poem in my ear. "Love never dies it remains. Love is not still; it flows through the veins. Love never speaks; it says. Love never asks, it prays. Love never hears it listens. Love is not blind; it has visions. Love is never harsh; it feels. Love never hurts; it heals. Love has no face but it's beautiful. Love is not careless; it is dutiful. Love has no wings, but it flies. Love never complains, it cries. Love is not ignorant, it knows. Love is shy; it never shows. Love is sensitive; it feels the pain. Love thinks with the heart, not the brain. Love never fails; it has faith. Bounded by neither time nor fate."

I gasp as the words I've so oft dreamed of hearing her say pass those angelic rose-petal lips. "I love you, Erik…" Tears spring to my eyes; I turn in her embrace, fixing her with a burning golden-orbed gaze and hoarsely whispering: "If you're lying, I swear to God-" She shakes her head with a soft, adoring smile, slowly reaching for the ribbon of my mask. I nod nervously, answering her silent question. She unties it, letting my long-used shield fall away. Then she slowly brings her lips to mine, kissing me sweetly. I know that heaven itself is within my grasp when she allows her perfect lips to cover my hideous face in its entirety. "Please, angel dear…say something." "Ana…I love you." "Oh, my dearest! I'd hoped beyond all reason that you would say that…"

She kisses me again, more eagerly. Despite my intense desire to kiss her into oblivion right that instant, I pull away. "Lunch, sweet." (Oh, just so you know, Ana and this Erik have known each other long enough for her to help him integrate somewhat.) She pouts. "Fine; I'll be patient…" I chuckle. "I know it's torture, darling. Perhaps afterward, we could simply sit and…hold each other?" I ask meekly, fear of rejection peeking back through despite everything. She smiles, squeezing my hand gently and softly saying: "I'd like that…"

~Regular POV~ "Mom? Dad doesn't know I'm here…" "I figured as much. Don't worry about it; we'll figure something out. And if he **does** yell, he'll just have to face my wrath." Erik and Ramin chuckle, chorusing: "Oh, he will, will he?" "Yes, he will…" Erik laughs heartily, a sound I don't hear from him often and revel in eliciting. I sigh and he gazes at me questioningly. "Your laughter is so rare, my dark rose. I enjoy it very much." He blushes. "Merci, Ana." "De rien, Erik. Would you perhaps indulge your sweet Ana in a story after lunch as we hold each other?" "Of course!"

~After lunch, Ramin's POV~ We clean up and then Ana cuddles in-between Erik and I, listening to him recite old Persian fables. "Mama/MOTHER/ANA!" Suddenly, the entire family seems to be here; Carlisle is attempting to drag Bella outside, Raoul and Erik are grabbing the twins, Madame Giry is restraining Meg and Christine from running to Ana and Jareth has Jade wrapped protectively in his embrace. Ana's voice holds a foreign iciness as she says, in a deceptively calm tone: "Spike, tell Angel to let go of Charlie's arm before he bruises it…" "If I do that, he'll run straight to you." Then she snaps. "NOW! AND CAR, LET GO OF BELLA **RIGHT THIS INSTANT**, OR I **SWEAR TO GOD**…" "Whoa…" I breathe. She smirks. "Now you know to never cross me…"

Carlisle does as asked and urges Spike to convince Angel to do the same. "Oh God, Bella! And Charlie! Let me look at you both. *gasp* Charlie…your arm." "It hurts…" he whimpers. "I'll get you some ice, alright bud?" I ask softly, glaring at Angel. It softens as I smile down at Charlie, ruffling his hair and kneeling next to him as Ana inspects his now deeply bruised arm. "If we start applying ice now, it should be barely noticeable and completely devoid of pain by Wednesday for opening night." Ana assures him, her face alight with a warm, motherly smile. "Everything OK? We heard shouting…" Liv and Tempe chorus worriedly. Ana and I nod. "We're all fine. Don't worry." I pick Charlie up and take him to the kitchen to get some ice for his arm.

(Charlie is his character's age-sake, so ten years old. At least in my world; I know that in real life, he's about 15.) "Mm…my ankle. I think I stepped wrong." Bella groans. Erik kneels beside her, his leather mask back in place. "You simply pulled a muscle. We'll heat and ice your ankle for at least two days and then you'll be good as new." "Thank you, Maestro." He smiles. "You're welcome, my dear." "I'll go make a heat pack for her. Erik, will you be able to carry her?" "I have her, _ma belle_. Go on." She kisses his mask and comes in, leaning against the archway with a smirk. "How much of that did you listen to?" she asks, walking to and leaning against the counter. I cross to her. "Enough…" I whisper against her lips before crushing her to me and kissing her senseless.

"Oh, Ramin…" she sighs, looping her arms around my neck. "Yes, love?" "I love you." "I love you, my kindred songbird." "Mother? Could you help me down?" "Oh! Of course…" After helping him, she tells him: "Go sit on the couch with Erik and Bella and keep that ice on your arm." Then she steps back into my arms and murmurs: "Now, where were we? …" I smirk and murmur back: "Oh, I'd say…right about here." We lean in, but are interrupted by a chorus of "Ooh/Ahem!" I roll my eyes as she closes the distance between us with a steamy kiss. "Mm…Ana." "Take me; make love to me…please." "I can't. At least, not until my parents meet you." I breathe. She pulls away, blushing. "Whoops, forgot about that…"

~Regular POV~ "Ana!" "Max, C.C, Niles, Sylvia, kids! Good to see you!" The kids rush to hug me. Then Max and Niles ask: "How is the show going?" I smile. "Marvelously." Grace and Brighton pipe up: "Daddy/Dad, can we go to the Opera house and meet Lord Lloyd-Webber?" C.C.'s jaw drops when he nods. "Just bring them back, alright?" "Of course! C'mon, all!" ~Opera~ I rush to hug Andrew, but he stops me. I gaze at him questioningly and he mouths: "Ramin's parents are here." Ramin groans. "Oh, God…" "Shh…it'll be OK, songbird. I promise." "You don't know my parents." "Ramin! Son!" "Mother, Father. This is Ana, the girl I wrote you about." "Oh, right…the bride of the Phantom, it seems. I am Adel and this is my wife Afareen."

I giggle at the irony of how true that is, unbeknownst to them. "I'm Ana." Of course, his mother would **have** to be the critical one. "So, a month. How do you know that you **truly** love my son?" "It's complicated, Mrs. Karimloo. As clichéd as it may sound, I knew from the moment I first looked into his eyes…" Ramin blushes as I gaze at him adoringly. "For the record, I was sure from the moment you walked into that audition." "Oh! Really?" "Really…" he insists, taking both of my hands in one of his and obviously weakly resisting the urge to pull me into a kiss. "You're the reason I stuttered." I admit, blushing. "Seriously?" I nod, dropping my gaze to the floor. "Hey, it's OK! Don't be embarrassed! Jerry caught me staring and was like, 'Dude, don't even try it. Baggage galore…'"

"Oh, did he?" _Oh, boy…_ Ramin and I blanch at the sound of both Eriks' and Fleck's voices, Fleck's smug and the Eriks angry. "Mademoiselle, who are they?" Mr. Karimloo asks, glancing suspiciously at the newly formed group. I stutter for a moment before Raoul jumps in. "We're extended family. Ana offered her home to us for a short time, God bless her." He smiles charmingly and mouths inconspicuously: "I apologize for us all. We overreacted." I wave my hand dismissively. "You're forgiven." I make charming conversation with Ramin's parents, smoothly answering their questions and dispelling any doubts. "She's a charming girl, son. Our blessings." They leave just as Andrew calls: "Title song, please, my dear daughter." "Oh!" I exclaim, rushing to hug him as a scowl comes to Madeleine's lips.

"Yes. He filed the papers without my consent…" He scoffs, pulling me into a hug and murmuring into my hair: "Ignore her; she thinks I took you in simply to replace my biological children, which is simply not true." I smile, pecking his cheek. "I know." "They're here and would like to meet you, you know." "Well then, by all means!" "Oldest to youngest." "Imogen. Hi." "Nicholas. Nice to meet you." "Alastair Adam. Hey." "William Richard. Hello." "Isabella Aurora. Hiya…" "You'll have to forgive Isabella; she's a tad shy." Madeleine cuts in before I can speak. Andrew—Daddy gives her a pointed look as I smile reassuringly at Isabella. "It's alright, love. At your age, I was still coming out of my shell. You're 15, right?" She nods meekly. "Mm-hmm. When did you come out of your shell?"

"Not until I was 16." "When people finally began coveting that crystalline natural instrument of yours." "Only by an Angel's grace…" Erik (not shy Erik) blushes as a voice calls: "Ana, lass!" "…Thomas?" He nods and simply says: "Leo switched out." Tears spring to my eyes as I whisper: "I really don't deserve a **third** chance…do I?" He chuckles, beginning to cry a bit himself as he whispers: "Lass, no matter how many times ya turn me away, I'll come back…I love ya." "I love you too, Thomas." "Mama! Mama!" the twins exclaim, breaking the spell I was under. "Ooh, my little ones!" I coo, taking them from Chrissy. "HIRASSH, HEHRUHCHOO, EHSHIHH!" Thomas sneezes a triplet suddenly, making me jump. "Goodness; bless you! What are you doing coming to see me when you're ill?"

He looks surprised for a beat before letting his defenses drop. "How'd 'ou…*sniff*…dow?" "Triplet when you're ill; double's allergies." "Imbressive…HEREHCHOO, ASHIHH, UHCHOO!" "Bless; here." I hold out my handkerchief and he hesitates a moment before taking it, nodding his thanks and releasing a few more quick sneezes into it. "HEPCHOO, ERUHCHOO, AHSHOO!" The force of these ones sends him stumbling a bit, but I steady him, stealthily checking for a fever at the same time. "You're burnin' up, Thomas. Bless again, by the way." "Thak ya, lass. *sniff* 'Tis actually Ismay's fault I'm so ill. As soon as I started feelin' ill, I headed back to my cabin to rest…or tried to. Seems as though he guessed what I was doin' though because he came to me in a steerage passage and had me runnin' errands for 'im from then on. Now me 'ead's poundin', me body's achin' and I just wanna…*sniff, groan*…sleep."

Giggling softly, I nod and whisper: "I believe that can be arranged, my dear Mr. Andrews…" Suddenly, a red-headed form charges at me, exclaiming: "MOTHER!" A chuckle. "Rose, make sure she can brea-oh, who 'm I kiddin'? MOM!" "Oh, my sweet Jack and darling Rose." I hug them, but the moment is broken by a horrendously loud triplet from Thomas. "**ERISHH, HEHCHUHH, AHESHH!**" "Darling, it's all been arranged. Perros-Guirec in two days…" "Oh, Raoul! Really?" "Truly, princess. Just think: married on the very sand we played in as children." "Oh, I can hardly wait!" As we prepare back at home, Erik (always mask-less Erik) says: "Surprise; I bought that château. After your wedding, we move in." "Oh, darling!" "Ada…" "Yes, Tom?"

"Cad you go repriband Bruce dow?" "Of course, a ghra." "Thak 'a, lass. HEHCHOO, EHSHUHH, IHCHUHH!" Smiling sympathetically, I squeeze his hand and softly say: "No problem, darling. You just rest; I'll be back as soon as I can." He nods tiredly, his eyes slipping closed as I release his hand and head for the gondola. Erik meets me there and I kiss him gently, whispering: "When I get back, I'll spend some quality time with the twins." He chuckles, whispering back: "Promise?" "Of course, and then **you'll** get **your** quality time." "Mm…I hate having to be patient." I smirk, putting my lips to his ear and whispering: "Consider it payback for the torture you inflicted upon me last evening…mon ange." in a sultry tone as I press an air-light kiss on the corner of his jaw.

He whimpers and my shy Erik glances over questioningly. I mouth: "Don't worry about it. It's private." and head out. ~Titanic~ "BRUCE!" I yell as I enter the first-class Smoking Room. Mr. Ismay whirls around at the sound of his name being spoken in such a way. Ruth and Cal look on with a mixture of being appalled and fearing for poor Bruce's life as I walk over, suddenly deathly calm. Sitting next to him, I nonchalantly say: "So, Mr. Ismay, I couldn't help but notice that our dear Mr. Andrews isn't present…" Paling and beginning to stutter a bit, he says:  
"N-no. I-I'm afraid he's il-ill…" Cal laughs harshly, but seemingly regrets it. "What's the matter, Ismay old chap? Going to let Andrews' girl frighten you?" "No. Of course not!" "Doesn't look that way to me, Mr. Ismay…" I whisper, smirking.

~Cal's POV~ _Goddamn me! Why, __**why**__ do I keep pushing her away? __**Because you don't think you deserve her…**_ As Ana gets up and turns to go, I call out: "Wait…do you need any help?" "Why are **you** asking, Cal?" "Just felt like being gracious." To my surprise, she smiles warmly with a nod and holds out her hand. "In that case, yes. Come on." ~Mirror passage~ "Ana?" "Yes, Cal?" "Would you laugh if I said I have feelings for you?" "No. I do, too." I grin. "Really?" She smiles back, nodding. "Yes, **but**…we take this slow. Don't worry; Rose doesn't remember she was ever with you." I sigh in relief; she giggles an absolutely beautiful, tinkling giggle and I smile warmly at her. "Wow, I'm shocked: away from all the other first-class people and the bastard façade simply disintegrates…"

"In truth, I never wanted to inherit my father's steel plant and make millions. I wanted to finish school and…see the world." "You still could; only now, you'd have someone with you on your round-the-world voyage." she says, squeezing my hand and winking teasingly. "Tell me where we could go…" "God, so many places! Um…Italy, New York City, Spain, the rest of Europe, Asia, Australia, Greece, Sweden, Ireland, Scotland…the list goes on and on." "Sounds wonderful." "Doesn't it?" "We can make it our first honeymoon." I tease. She bursts into giggles, which makes me laugh. "Chrissy!" Suddenly, a panel opens. She pulls me into the passage and we're plunged into darkness. ~Home, regular POV~ "Love, you're home; Mary's here." Spike informs me.

I groan, rolling my eyes. "She'll never give up, will she?" Bert suddenly wraps his arms around me from behind, putting his head on my shoulder and shaking it. "Not ever, love. She wants ta find out wot makes ya so perfect an' steal me back." "Well, I'll tell you. But you've gotta keep it a secret." Solemnly, he raises his right hand and says: "I swear on me life." "Good. Well, you know that practically perfect people never permit sentiment to muddle their thinking, right?" He nods. "The difference is that absolutely perfect people do." He grins then, gently turning my head and slowly lowering his lips to mine. "ANA!" I grin. "Jane, Michael! Good to see you both. Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Banks." Jane and Michael rush over, breathlessly asking: "Can we go play with Pierre and Gustave?"

"I don't see why not. Don't rile them up too much. I'm gonna sit with them in a little while, alright?" They nod, eagerly rushing off. "Gerry's on feed!" "YES!" I bound over to the couch and plop down on my stomach, hugging a pillow. "Tell me everything…are you sick?" "Mm. Jusd caught id. Bud dey refuse to send be hobe to you." "Oh, my poor baby! Soon…I have to go." "Bye, love." "Ana…my stomach doesn't…*retch*!" Meg is suddenly vomiting all over the floor. I get her sitting and zap a basin into her lap. "*retch*" I rub her back and hold her hair as her stomach clenches again and again. "Meg, looks like you've caught Angel's stomach flu…which means you'll be quarantined with him." Angel groans and I shoot the extremely sick vampire a look.

"Don't." ~A bit later~ I'm reading to the twins (and indirectly, Tom and Cal). Suddenly, both Eriks are screaming my name. I rush into my old room. (They can't sleep without my scent, and even then…the nightmares.) "Alright, who dreamt what?" "Past…" Erik gasps, still shaking. "Future…" my shy Erik whimpers, crystalline tears gathering in those beautiful golden eyes of his. I climb in and take him in my arms, shushing him gently as he sobs quietly into the nape of my neck. When he calms, I softly ask: "I've introduced you to Gabe and his fellow Coney Islanders, right?" He nods, shakily wiping away his tears and looking into my eyes. "Mm-hmm…" "Well, we were afraid of a future together, too." "You were? Why?" "When we met on Titanic just a year shy of a century ago, he was a facially unflawed third-class artist farm boy who fell in love with a repressed, constantly inwardly kicking and screaming first-class girl who wanted out and contemplated suicide to get it. He pulled her back and released her inner fire."

"Let me guess: that girl was you." "Mm. However did you guess?" I ask with a soft laugh as I kiss the top of his head. He chuckles. "Every specter has his ways…" he says mysteriously with a note of teasing mischief in his voice and an almost hungry twinkle in his eyes. I ask the standard question with my eyes and he nods shyly. My soft smile becomes a giddy grin as I untie the ribbon and fling the restrictive leather **thing** across the room. Cupping his cheek and gazing lovingly into his fiery amber eyes, I whisper: "I love you. **All** of you; **never** doubt that." "I won't, ever again." We kiss gently before he cuddles adorably into my chest. Then he says something that shocks me immensely. "Burn it…" "Are you sure…?" "100 percent." Almost madly, I run over to the mask and toss it roughly into the flames.

~Shy Erik's POV~ When it's done, I realize I've never felt freer. Ana goes to close the door and practically saunters back over as I sit up. She crawls slowly into my lap and lightly presses her lips to my ear, whispering: "Fuck me, Erik. Fuck me like the primal beast I know you are. Fuck me, make love to me and teach me the goddamned difference…" That little speech is my undoing as I roughly hold her wrists above her head with one hand as I kiss her with desperate, almost animalistic abandon while undoing the petite buttons of her dainty cream-colored blouse with the other. She moans deliciously, hissing: "Oh, God…fuck, Erik. Yes. I wanna feel your hard dick deep inside me. Ooh yeah, baby…" I reach down for the button of those wretched **jeans** of hers, moving my primal kisses to her neck, half-murmuring and half-gasping: "Such a naughty little girl with quite a dirty mouth. Whatever shall I do?"

"Punish me…*moan*…teach me a lesson. I've been a bad girl." I roughly yank her jeans off, ripping them a bit in the process. Then I suddenly become tender, lifting her up so that I can unhook her bra and take her beautiful breasts into my misshapen mouth and ravish them oh-so completely. I toss the barrier of cotton aside and dip down, tentatively swirling my tongue around her nipples, hardening them almost painfully slowly. "Will you use such foul language in my presence again?" I ask with a false harsh tone, winking subtly to show her that I wish to role-play. She shakes her head submissively, obviously playing along. "No; I'll be good." I trail my kisses lower and lower until I'm kissing **her**. She moans: "Ooh…put your tongue inside me, Erik," and I just about lose it.

"Use that spell; I need your skin against mine." She does and I give a breathless little moan as our skin finally touches. She flips us over and devilishly whispers: "My turn…" We "fuck", make love and learn the difference. "Hello?"

~Regular POV~ My blood runs cold. _Joker…_ "What's 'a matter, doll face? Not happy to see me?" "Not unless you've suddenly become the person I knew years ago…Jack." "Not completely. But he's there, beggin' for a second chance that only an angel can give 'im…if she's willin', o' course." (WARNING: Joker is **very** OOC.) The resolve I'd had a mere moment ago crumbles completely at the not-so-subtle reference to his old endearment for me. "_You're my guardian angel and always will be, y'know that_?" "Doll? Ya OK…?" "I think so, Jack." "Rememberin' somethin'?" I manage a nod and slight smile. "Yeah…" He opens his arms and I hesitantly walk into them. He wraps me in a nervous embrace. "That's what I missed most…" I murmur into his neck.

He chuckles, tentatively kissing the top of my head and murmuring back: "Seein' the real Jack, ya mean?" "Mm-hmm…" Then he notices the red marks on my wrists and that infamous Joker fury comes out. "What…are **these**?" he growls. "Nothing. Just remnants of a little rough sexual RP." "A little **what**?" Cal, Tom and Car bark, looking over at me with glinting eyes, obviously upset. "Shy Erik pinned my wrists above my head when he kissed me, that's all." "That's not all. You shoulda heard her-" "Shut **up**, Spike!" I snap, clearly surprising away Jack's fury. "Recite it, Ana." Casting a spell so the twins won't hear and smirking, I say: "I said, and I quote: 'Fuck me, Erik. Fuck me like the primal beast I know you are. Fuck me, make love to me and teach me the goddamned difference…'"

I lift the spell as Spike's jaw drops. ~Next Morning~ "Ana, you promised: no tagalongs!" Tempe almost whines. I lean over and kiss her. "I know, but…just, please?" I beg, folding my hands under my chin and sticking my bottom lip out in what I hope is a cute pout. She groans, rolling her eyes. "Fine! **But**…he had better behave!" "Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I will **never** be able to repay you for this!" I squeal, bounding out of bed and into the shower. When I come out, Jack's standing there with an envelope in his hand and a sulky expression on his face. "This came for ya, doll. Guess who from?" I squeal again, louder this time and snatch the envelope from his hand. "Hey! Watch the fingers!" he exclaims, sticking his index finger in his mouth.

"Paper cut?" I ask innocently. "Like you don't know…" he growls as I open the envelope and gasp. "What?" "He's picking me up at eight; his birthday! Oh, and look! He sent an extra invitation…I wonder who for?" I smile mischievously as Jack's eyes widen and he gasps. "No way, doll-face. I do **not** do frill." "Even for your guardian angel?" "Ugh! Fine, for you. Just promise I won't end up regrettin' it." "Can't. But you'd do well to behave if you know what's good for you." "Aw, come on! I gotta be nice to **the Bat**?" "That's right!" I singsong, delighting in the frustration that lights his eyes as he rhythmically clenches and unclenches his fists. "Get dressed. If you wanna come with me." "*yawn*…Where?" "The Jeffersonian, where my girlfriend works. Then again, if you'd rather stay here and rest…"

"No way; I'm fine! I promise, angel." he says softly, giving me a reassuring squeeze upon seeing the worry in my eyes. I kiss his cheek, nodding. "Alright, my love. Go get dressed, then." ~At the Jeffersonian~ "Tempe, Ana and…ooh, who's this?" Angela asks, purposely looking overly interested so as to make my poor Jack **even more** nervous. I smile, putting an arm around his waist and gently pulling him into my side, giving him a reassuring smile. "I-I'm Jack. Jack Napier. A-Ana's new boyfriend…" I kiss his lips softly to confirm his statement. "Tempe, I'll help with what I can, but Jack and I need to be outta here by three o'clock." "Have to be in Gotham?" We nod and share a smile. ~That afternoon, Gotham: Jack/Joker's POV~ "Before we go to the Bat's place, I wanna show Harley that the Joker's both dyin' and taken."

"No prob." ~"Joker's" hideout, Harley's POV~ Mistah J walks in with a homely lookin' chick on his arm. (And I am **not** callin' her homely 'cause I'm jealous! OK, maybe I am. But, c'mon…she's lovin' on **my** Puddin'!) Puttin' on a false sweet smile, I come ova an' ask: "Mistah J…who's this?" "This is Ana. She's the one I talked to ya about." he murmurs, kissin' her cheek as he gazes adoringly at 'er. "My Clown Prince…" she murmurs, cuppin' his cheek and kissin' his lips feather-light, trailin' to both sides of his scars, even underneath the makeup. _How does she know about those? Ha! Bet she doesn't know how he __**really**__ got 'em, like __**I**__ do!_ But I'm proven wrong as she whispers between kisses: "My sweet Joker. Your father didn't deserve you: remember that."

He closes his eyes, sighing: "How could I forget when **this** is my reminder, babes?" "You won't, ever." she whispers tenderly, a teasingly smug little smirk restin' lightly on her lips. She lets him pull her into a steamy yet somehow tender kiss and then playfully push her away just enough to bury his nose in her neck, murmurin': "Go upstairs and change, or we'll **never** get outta here on time, darlin'." "Wait until everyone at Wayne Tower sees me walk into that soiree with the former Clown Prince of Crime on my arm, well-behaved nonetheless!" she teases, gigglin' as he starts to blush. Or at least, it seems like it; can't really tell 'cause of all the makeup. "Come up with me; I'll need help with my dress and you'll probably need help with your tux, right?"

"…Yeah…" an' a bashful nod. She laughs, taking his hand and pulling him upstairs toward what used to be **our** room! He doesn't even try to **stop her**! "Shower first?" she asks seductively. "Mm…together?" he asks, his tone equally sultry. A low, breathy chuckle as she whispers: "Why waste the hot water?" Next thing I know, they're in a race to get their clothes off and rush into the bedroom's connected bathroom. I can't stand it when he softly says: "Sing, angel. Please?" "Mm-hmm…" she hums before quietly beginning to sing. "In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find, the Phantom of the Opera is there…inside my mind." _Now I get it! He's gonna cage her like a bird and force her to sing! This whole "goin' sane" thing's just an act! At least, I hope so…_

Then, Red comes outta her room. "So, the boss is home." "Yeah, but it ain't all sunshine 'n roses, Red. He brought a girl-" "Woman!" they chorus suddenly, makin' me jump. I growl and **feel** 'em smirkin'. They come out, him trailin' kisses from the back of 'er neck to the middle of 'er back, makin' her giggle like a friggin' schoolgirl. "Stop it; you **know** I'm ticklish back there!" she squeals. He laughs, not the high-pitched, insane giggle I know, fear and love, but an **actual** laugh! _God, it's actually happenin'…my poor Puddin'!_ "You're ticklish **everywhere**!" he retorts playfully, layin' 'er snugly towel-wrapped body down and pepperin' 'er face with light, tenda kisses. "Joker, no!" she half-screams, half-squeals, bursting into giggles. Still laughin', he lets 'er up and hands 'er a black dress bag.

"Here. Lemme know when ya need help with the buttons." She laughs softly. "I will. 'Course I should know; I made it…" My jaw drops. "Ya did?" She smirks as my Puddin' smiles at her, followin' her into the walk-in closet. _Snap, snap, snap, swish, swish._ "How do I look?" she asks him nervously. I can hear the smile in 'is voice as he whispers: "My heart stopped, babe. So will his." "Thanks, Joker. The gloves aren't too much?" "Not at all, doll." The closet door opens as the doorbell rings downstairs. "Ivy, Harl, can one of you get that? It's probably Batsy's butler." He says this real distracted-like, not takin' his eyes off o' her. "Hello?" A snobby British voice echoes through the house 'n she grins like an idiot. "I'll go stall while you get your tux on and help you with your tie in the limo!"

She kisses his cheek like lightnin' and rushes to the stairs, trippin' ova 'er skirt. "Easy in those heels, doll! Last thing I need is you trippin' in those damned things…" "Sorry, baby doll. I'll be more careful…just excited, I guess. Oh, my supplies! Baby, can you grab the black duffel bag off the hall table, please?" "Sure…" ~Regular POV~ Alfred helps me in, hugging me subtly and murmuring: "Master Bruce is quite excited to see you again, Miss Ana." I hug him back before getting in and helping Jack in. Alfred turns on the CD player and I squeal. "Bruce's cover of 'Backwoods Boy'! Holy fucking shit, this is **old**!"

~Jack/Joker's POV~ The song changes and my doll-face bursts into giggles. "Wha'?" I ask, yawning a little. She shakes her head as she guides mine to her shoulder. "Nothing, love. Inside thing; you wouldn't understand." Bat-boy's butler calmly chimes in: "Miss Ana, it's quite a long drive. Perhaps it would be beneficial for all involved if you convinced your companion to get some rest." I try to shake it off, but she says: "That's probably a good idea, sweet pea. And just think: I'll be right there should you dream anything nasty." "…Alright. Maybe I am a **little** sleepy. *yawn*" "Just relax…" My eyes slip closed as I nuzzle her shoulder. She kisses the top of my head and laces her fingers with mine, whispering very softly: "My sweet Jack…" ~An hour later, Wayne Manor~ "Mm…Ana?" I mumble as my head hits what I vaguely recognize as a pillow.

"Shh, go back to sleep, hon. Why didn't you tell me you weren't feelin' good?" "Didn't wanna ruid your fud…plus I didn't wadt Harley to dow. Ehshoo!" "Well, just our luck. Bruce is sick, too. So we're stuck here. Bless, by the way." "What? Why? And thanks." "Florence Nightingale syndrome in reverse. Bruce took Jareth's place, but I keep Jade." "Mm. Ugh, by head." She smiles, changing my clothes with a spell and tucking the thick black comforter around me. "C'mon, Ana! The dress is gonna go to waste otherwise!" She laughs. "Comin', Harv! Ya find it?" "Yep, in the cabinet. He hid it so we couldn't embarrass 'im with it, the shit!" "Bring it up! We'll look at 'em together!" "No! You weren't ever supposed to see those!" I try to shout, but it comes out as a croak.

She smirks and I blush. Dent comes in, slipping off his shoes and sitting on her right side. "Ah, forgot how comfortable these beds are." he says with a sigh. They look at each other slowly and burst out laughing. "Well, **that** wasn't completely random!" she manages. "Sorry. How's Raoul?" "Good. I feel bad, though. We're supposed to be-" "In Perros-Guirec getting married tomorrow. I know; he asked me to be best man." She chuckles, smiling fondly and shaking her head. "A little last minute, wouldn't you say?" He chuckles too, nodding. "Yeah, but I told him 'Anything for my childhood playmates'." "Harvey, I love you!" "Ahem!"

~Regular POV~ I roll my eyes. "**Not** that way! Jesus!" "Hey, let's play Little Lia! Please?" Harvey begs. I take his hand, giggling and nodding. "Sure! Ready, go." "Little Lia let her mind wander Little Lia thought: Am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or shoes?" "Harvey!" "Or of riddles of frocks?" "Those picnics in the attic…" "Or of chocolates?" "Pa-pa playing the violin…" "…As we read to each other dark stories of the North?" "No - what I love best, Lia said, is when I'm asleep in my bed and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!" "The Angel of Music sings songs in my head!" We lie back and he looks me in the eyes, whispering: "He dropped this off…" "Oh!" I gasp quietly as my faded scarlet scarf is held out to me. "He said he misses you and that he'll wait as long as he has to just so he can finally make you his wife."

"Alfred?" "Yes, Miss Ana?" "Did I bring Lulu?" He smiles. "Indeed. Shall I take her up to your 'haven'?" "Please. But tonight is a full moon. Be cautious about who wanders up there, please." "Of course." "You **still** have the damned curse?" Harvey growls. "Yep." I say with a slight shrug, popping the p. "Wh-wh-EHCHOO…ugh, what curse?" Jack asks wearily. "Open the blinds, Harv." He does, and as the moonlight engulfs me, the now familiar bruises begin to litter my skin. "WHO THE HELL…?" "Doesn't matter; he's dead now." I go upstairs and cry myself exhausted. Then I climb into bed beside Jack.

~Jack's POV, dream~ I'm in Arkham again, but this time, instead of Harl in the cell with me…it's Ana. When I ask her why, she gives me a crazed smile and puts her lips to my ear, whispering: "Don't you remember? I killed for you…" That last part echoes as I scream: "NO!" ~End dream~ I bolt up in bed, shaking and drenched in cold sweat. Weirdly enough, so is Ana. "Nightmare?" I ask softly. She shakes her head, tears slipping down her cheeks. "Mm-mm. Vision; go get Harvey for me." I'm about to protest, but she looks at me with tears in her eyes, whispering: "…Please, Jack. Something really bad looks like it's happening to Erik." I sigh, kissing the top of her head and nodding. "Alright, babe…alright." I go get Dent. He sits on the bed and gathers **my** girl in his arms, kissing her hair and shakily whispering: "Shh, Lia. Go to him and he'll be alright."

She buries her face in his neck, whimpering: "Come with me; I'll never be able to do what I need to if I go alone." "Of course, Little Lia. Anything for the girl who's fiery enough to reign in my old best friend." She manages a smile, wiping away his tears as he does the same for her. He cups her cheek, murmurin': "We make quite a pair, don't we?" "*soft laugh, sniffle* Yeah, the two sad sacks. God, Harvey, hold me! Say it'll all be OK." He hugs her tight and says: "Work your magic, cutie." They disappear in a flash of bright white light and I hear her voice in my mind. _Get some sleep; I'll be back in the morning at the latest. Love you. _She repeats it for **him**, but I barely care because of both the cold and my nightmare. For once, I actually listen to a woman.

~Time Lapse, regular POV~ I bring the family to Wayne Manor right as Bruce is sitting down to breakfast…with his colleagues. _Crap…OK, just play it cool._ "Alfred, will you please take Erik upstairs and see that he's well tended to?" He smiles, nodding. "Of course, Miss Ana. Shall I come and fetch you if he starts asking for you?" I nod. "Please do. Car said he might develop a fever due to his wound, which could cause him to become delirious and have awful nightmares. I'll need to begin to monitor him should that happen." I kiss his and Erik's cheeks, causing Erik to stir very faintly and gaze at me through heavy, barely-open eyes. I stroke his hair, smiling softly and his eyes close again. As Alfred carries him off, I blow him a kiss and mouth: "Je t'aime beaucoup, mon beau ange," making sure no one but Harvey sees.

Then I turn to face them, smiling to collect myself. "Hello, all. For those of who don't know, I'm Ana." "Hi. I'm Nick." "Carmen!" "Sam." "Adam…" I smile wider as Harvey indicates a seat between him and Bruce and whips me up a virgin mimosa. "Thanks." "Ahem! You alright, sweet pea?" Cal asks protectively, eyeing Harvey and Bruce. They both eye him back. "I'm fine. Raoul!" "Darling! I have our wedding song all picked out." "Oh, really?" "Yes. How does 'My Wild Irish Rose' sound?" ~Harley's POV~ I hear **her** squeal and scream: "YES!" as my Puddin' calls for her, his voice raspy. "Coming, honey." _Slap, slap, slap…_ The rhythmic sound of her feet against the floor starts to annoy me, but I suppress it when I see my Puddin' in bed, sneezin' and shakin' and just all-around miserable.

"Ugh…Ada. By congestion all wed ta by head…" He's whinin' and sniffles as she softly croons: "My poor baby…c'mere." He moves his head into her lap and she gently starts to massage it. Then she starts humming softly. "Hmm, 's nice." he murmurs, yawning. She giggles, a perfect, tinkling bell of a sound. "Thanks." "'M sorry I got jealous o' De-ECHIOO…*sniff*…Dent before." "Apology accepted. I understand how you are…Puddin'." "That actually souds sexy whed **you** say id. Comin' fro Harl, id jus' bakes by skid crawl. I dow id souds crazy, bud you're bakin' be Jack agaid, babe." As he talks, she continues her ministrations, sneakily checkin' him for a fever at the same time. "Little over a hundred. Be right back." She kisses his forehead as I knock.

"Yeah?" they chorus, clearly annoyed. "It's Harley." "Come in." She's gettin' up 'n goin' into the bathroom. "Da-da-da-da-dum…beneath a moonless sky." she hums. He sighs, smilin' almost dreamily. "I love your voice, baby girl. So…perfect." "Merci. I **was** trained by an Angel, after all." She puts a cool rag on his forehead. He shifts uncomfortably, but sighs in relief. "Better?" she asks softly. "Mm…'m gonna go back to sleep."

~Regular POV~ "Knock-knock. Husband comin' in." "Angel! I-" "You haven't been neglectful, just busy." I sigh in relief. "I love you, wife o' mine." "Ana? Can I sit in here; Rachel's on a psychotic rant…again." "Sure, Harv." "Long as ya don't mind seein' this." Angel murmurs, kissing me deeply. I giggle, pulling back, only to be pulled back in not a nanosecond later. "Jeez baby, lemme catch my breath." I tease, giggling dazedly. "Can't help it…missed you. I've been on so many business trips and to so many meetings I've barely acknowledged your presence in the past three weeks…I'm so sorry, Ana babe." "Just kiss me senseless." So he does. "Mama…oh!" "Meri. Oh, darling…" I whisper, instantly noticing the tears welling in the deep blue eyes that are exactly like her papa's.

I get up and open my arms to her. She charges into them, beginning to sob openly as she buries her face in my neck. "I'm so—scared—for Papa…" "Shh, my dear. Shh…" "Can we go get some ice cream?" I smile. "Sure." As Meri and I are eating, Ivy, or Pam as I've taken to calling her asks: "OK. What on earth is up with you and this…Erik guy?" "It's actually quite an interesting story." Meri cuts in: "I'm the product of their 'passion and fire'. Ew!" I laugh boisterously and Harley smirks, expecting it to be a flaw. Nope. Pam smirks at her, winking mockingly and mouthing: "Nice try, though." Tears well in her eyes, but we ignore her. Suddenly, Meri says: "Mama, I need boy advice." "Cedric?" I ask concernedly. "Mm-hmm. He's been flirting with Cho **a lot** lately, and I'm worried."

"Honey, it's a phase. All young men go through it, I promise." "Really?" "Really, doll. Remember what your Papa's told you over and over?" "Don't call me crazy, just crazy in love." "Exactly. He loves **you**, not her." "Well said, Miss Meri." Alfred says just as there's a knock on the door. "I've got it; it's Bert, Ramin and the gang and Papa and Daddy!" "Whoa…"

~Jack's POV~ Dent smiles. "Think ol' Daddy Dearest would let us steal his scores and go sing 'til our voices are destroyed?" "Mm-mm-mm. Be back in a sec." "Love you." "Hate you, darlin'." she says with a momentarily straight face before bursting into sweet, melodious giggles. "Ana, he's awake! Erik's awake!" a short blond exclaims. Poor Ana pales and nearly collapses. "You're sure?" "Would I have come to get you if I wasn't? He's asking for you." "I'm coming! Erik, my love?" "Ana. I'm perfectly fine. Come sit with me…sing with me." They sing the song she sang for me before. "My Angel…" she whispers, smiling and kissing him. "Ahem! Forgetting about us?" "Robert, Morgan! Giselle." The woman fixes her with an icy stare as the man and young woman launch themselves into her arms.

She laughs. "Missed you guys too." "Twins." "Not here 'til tomorrow, sadly." "Aw! I wanna hold 'em!" "I just miss 'em." "Ana. The deal went through!" Batboy exclaims. She squeaks. "Yay! I'm still going back to work, though." He and I both pout. "Mm…why?" we whine. "Because." "PAPA! You're awake, thank God!" They hug and Ana baby walks into **his** room. "C'mon. I want **both** of you to hold me." "Now, Ana baby…you **know** I don't share well." "Jack…" she pleads, pouting adorably. I break then. "Lemme just go wash this crap off my face. I'll be right in." She kisses me, whispering: "Thank you, Jack…" We lay down and she kisses my cheek, then his. "So, Lia…" "Hey! Only Harvey and Raoul are allowed to call me that." "Why?" "I'll tell ya. Raoul and I…"

~Later~ "Oh…" "Supper!" Throughout the delicious meal, Harley and the Dawes chick keep shooting my and Bruce's girl death glares. "Harley…" I growl. She backs off instantly, mouthing: "I hate you…so much." to the queen of my heart. I clench my fists, but Ana places a calming hand on my arm. "Shh. Forget her; eyes on me, darling." I calm almost instantly, simply by looking into those gorgeous green orbs. "Be right back, Ana girl." I murmur, pulling her up gently and kissing her deeply before tenderly pushing her back down into her chair and whispering, with my lips to her ear: "Eat. You haven't eaten much in the past day and a half; I'm real worried, doll." "Yes, Jack." she whispers back, pecking my now permanently (at least from tonight 'til forever) makeup-free face.

I go upstairs and pull out my Joker stash, gathering it all in my arms and carrying it downstairs. "Ana baby, bring me a trash bag, will ya? A big black one, please." I puff, the load getting a bit heavy. She giggles, nodding. I sigh dreamily, my eyes clouding with love, **real** love…for **her**, **always** and **only her**. "Jack." she says softly, making sure no one but me hears. "Hmm?" I murmur. "Here." "Oh, sorry…" I mumble, blushing. She laughs softly, shaking her head as if to say: "It's fine," as she stands there holding the bag. I dump it all in, helping her tie and knot the bag shut. "Takin' the garbage out!" we chorus, grinning like fools. "Take these." Alfred says nonchalantly, tossing us a matchbook. We giggle. "Yay!" We run outside, into the garden. In the middle, we set the bag down…and light it.

When it's over, I go behind her, wrapping my arms around her and putting my head on her shoulder. "I love you, honeysuckle." I whisper in her ear, kissing that porcelain-perfect cheek. "Oh, my Jackie rose! I love you too…" she whispers back, cupping my face and looking lovingly into my eyes as she firmly presses her lips to mine. I turn her in my arms, kissing her fully as our lips engulf each other. "Mm…I've waited so long to say that to you, Jack." "Alright, lovebirds. C'mon, you're missing ice cream!" Bruce calls to us. "Cookie dough?" we call back. He laughs. "Of course." "Whoo-hoo!" we chorus. I scoop Ana into my arms; she wraps hers around my neck and we head back inside. Harley gives my girl a "If looks could kill…" look and gets ignored.

"Bruce baby, can we eat in the living room?" she asks in a cooing voice. "Yeah, Bruce-y…can we?" I ask, mimicking her tone comically. She laughs, throwing her head back and putting a hand to her mouth. I gasp, reflexively tightening my grip on her. "Relax, sweetie pie. I'm hell-a good at one-handed grips; you won't drop me." "I worry." I say simply, kissing her and pointing my nose out. Getting the gist, she meets me halfway and we nuzzle noses in a very cutesy way that I know will make Harley sick. Mission accomplished. She gags overdramatically, glaring at Ana and softly growling: "I hate you for takin' my Puddin' away from me an' replacin' him wit' this…**beast**!" "This is who I **really** am, Harl! Don't like it…ya can leave." "Except we gotta wash that green crap outta your hair later." "Mm…am I gonna have help?"

~Harley's POV~ She gives a sexy little chuckle and murmurs: "Depends. You want some?" "From you? Hell yeah!" She giggles, kissin' him as he puts 'er down. ~Later that night, Jack's POV: in the shower~ Ana gently works the shampoo into my hair and I smile gently as her fingers come away green. "Sorry, doll-face." I murmur, smiling sheepishly. She giggles, shaking her head and whispering: "Not a problem, Puddin'." She turns my face to hers, nuzzling her nose with mine and kissing me gently. "Ana baby, you're distracting yourself." I chide teasingly. She bats her eyes, false innocence all over her face. "Who, me? Never! There, all gone…" "Thank God; we can go to bed." "Mm-hmm. Sweet dreams, all." ~Next Morning, Harley's POV~ "Ugh…what a morning. You two aren't makin' it any easier." I snap, glaring at **Ana** and…*shudder*…**Jack**.

They smile mockingly before sharing in a passionate kiss. "Mm…where's mine?" Batboy asks, his voice still hazy with sleep. "Oh, I'm sorry, Bruce. Here…" She rolls onto his side of the bed, turns him to face her, and pulls her perfect rosebud and ruby-shaded lips to his. "Crepes for breakfast?" he asks sweetly. She nods, her stomach startin' to growl softly. "Yes, please; I'm **starving**!" He laughs, as does J. J gets outta bed and sweeps 'er up, murmurin': "Breakfast it is, then." ~Downstairs~ "Good morning, Charlie." The kid rushes into 'er arms, grinnin' an' kissin' 'er cheek. "Good morning, Mother." Two big yawns erupt from the other side of the room. She laughs softly, trying and failing to hide a smirk. "Bon matin, mes anges." They level glares at 'er; she just walks over an' kisses 'em both.

"Didn't sleep well without you next to us…" they grumble. She giggles, whisperin': "Well, I apologize. You'll simply have to follow me to bed tonight then, won't you?" "Mm…" They manage smiles against 'er lips as…Dr. Cullen…comes down, still yawnin'. I giggle flirtatiously. He's unfazed, lookin' right past me at **her**. "Morning, gorgeous." he croons. She smiles, goin' ta help butler boy with breakfast. "Morning…" she singsongs. She goes to kiss 'im; he moans the second their lips touch. "Ah-ah-ah. I'm cooking." "Yeah? Well, now you're not." he growls playfully, hoisting her up from behind.

~That afternoon, regular POV~ Bruce growls in anger as I relay my oh-so-genius plan to bring down Sal Maroni, Gotham's notorious mob boss. "No! Absolutely not; I won't let you!" "You won't **let** her, Master Wayne?" Alfred asks with a slight smirk. Bruce pouts, realizing he's been had. I scoot closer to him on the couch, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing the base. "Baby, think of it this way. Sal's the kinda guy who doesn't get told 'No'…ever. Ya followin' me so far?" "Mm-hmm…" "Well, no one in Gotham knows that I'm not a bachelorette. That includes Sal. Now, if he sees me…ahem…making love to the Clown Prince of Crime, I'll be able to use his frustration to get whatever we need to know out of him." Harvey smirks. "That's pretty ingenious, if ya ask me."

I grin, almost evilly, and both Jack and Bruce shudder. "Please, hold your applause." Sighing deeply and pinching the bridge of his nose, Bruce relents. "…Fine. But nothing too revealing." "Oh no, no, no. You know I don't play it safe with these guys. I'm wearing the red and black one." "Yeow! Every mobster in the room will have his tongue on the floor." Harvey comments. I wink impishly. "Exactly…"

~Hale's POV~ "Calm yourself, Hale." Putnam and Parris growl. A blush rises in my cheeks and their expressions and voices soften when they see the excited glow in my eyes. "You shall see; she is a good woman, not at all corrupted. I fancy her, but she does not know…nor will she ever." I murmur, my blush intensifying. "Why ever not, Hale?" "She is taken by **several** others, and I would be a fool to mention it now…" I say sadly, despair clouding my eyes. _No, you wouldn't, John. Vacancy. Come in and I'll introduce you to everyone._ I grin. _Softly, my friend. Baby steps._ Her tone is teasingly scolding now, and my face is completely aflame. A door opens, and Ruth and Betty rush into Ana's arms. "He-Hello, Ana." I stutter. She giggles as the girls hug her, and then waves to me, wiggling her fingers.

"Hello, John. How are you?" "I am well. You?" She laughs. "Well enough. Come in." Abigail and Goody Proctor glare coldly at her, while Putnam, Parris, Proctor and Giles Corey all simply scrutinize her up and down repeatedly. "What opulent surroundings…" Mary Warren breathes, taking everything in with wide eyes. "Aye. We have nothin' like this back in Salem…" "Amazing, I say." Parris comments, greed glinting in his eyes. "Commandments, Samuel. Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's goods." she whispers almost coldly. I'm frightened by the sudden change in her countenance, but she smiles warmly at me, silently reassuring me that the coldness is not meant for anyone but Reverend Parris. "Ana? Do you need help with your dress? Sun's setting."

"Yes please, Harvey. You know backless dress zippers drive me insane!" "**I'll** do it." another man interjects. She rolls her eyes. "Fine, Ramin." He takes her hand, kissing it and gazing at her apologetically. "I overreacted again…didn't I, love?" "Just a bit, my kindred songbird." "Hello-a?" an Italian-accented voice calls. They ignore it, even as…Alfred, was it…lets the woman in. "John!" Ana says in a moderate tone. "Hmm?" She makes a "follow me" motion with her hand. I do as bid. As though it were the most natural thing in the world, she explains the family dynamics to me as she dresses. Then, before leaving, she pulls me close and kisses my cheek. "I fancy you deeply, John. After my show tomorrow, I'll pop into Salem and we can spend the evening together. Aye?" Blushing deeply, I nod and stammer: "A-aye."

~Regular POV~ "Good luck tonight, Anne." Car murmurs, kissing me before letting Tempe, Liv, Cal and the kids do the same. "Thanks; don't need luck, though…just my fire." I hear "Remember When" playing and smile softly, pleasure thinly veiled as I close my eyes to the soft duet call of "Ana…" that reaches my ears. "My God, again?" Cal groans. I giggle. "What can I say?" ~Later, Maroni warehouse~ "Hello, boys." I purr, strutting in. Sal strides over, drinking me in. "You didn't come alone, remember?" Jack as the Joker says with overdramatic bravado, putting on a perfect mix of possessive and protective tones. We restrain Sal and force him to watch us make love. "Fine. I'll tell ya!" We get everything we need to know on how to bring the mob down and leave.

"Thanks for this, babe." Bruce murmurs as I massage his back in bed. I giggle, shaking my head. "Nonsense, darling. Now that the kids are asleep…and besides, you've spoiled me so much lately; it's time I returned the favor." "Not that I don't appreciate it, but you don't really have to. I'm spoiling you because I love you." "I could say the same." "Touché." ~Next Morning, Alfred's POV~ When I look at the alarm clock on my bedside table, it reads 9:45. _I slept in? But, how? I'm certain I set my alarm…_Then I notice the note on the opposite pillow. It reads:

Alfred,  
Before you completely lose your head, **I** came in and shut your alarm off. I figured you could use the rest, a day off of sorts. Bruce, Jack, Harvey, Pam, Harley (grudgingly), and Rachel (**again**, grudgingly) are all coming with me to rehearsal. So, do yourself a favor and **RELAX**! You don't get the chance very often, so **please**, take advantage and enjoy the solitude. XOXO

Love,  
(Miss) Ana

I smile at Miss Ana's seemingly never-ending thoughtfulness. _She's told me repeatedly: "Drop the 'Miss', Alfred. It makes me sound like an old maid…" I think it's about time I listened._

~Paris, regular POV~ "Daddy! I've run it twice already!" I whine, huffing. "We'd like to hear it again." MM. Carriere and Garrison pipe up. My frustration evaporates and I put on a smile. "Oui, if my managers command…" I growl when Carlotta smirks smugly. We run "Love Never Dies"…again. Then my still-slightly-shy Erik pulls me aside and murmurs: "Erik promised to show me your old home, but refuses to go without you." "Oh, please!" Regardless, I change and we head below, telling our story through our precious Music of the Night the whole way. As we step out of the boat, my hand clasped firmly in Erik's, I close my eyes slowly. "Babe?" Jack asks worriedly. "She's fine…just lost in her memories." Erik, Mama, Meg, Christine, Harvey and Raoul chorus softly, smiling fondly and leaving me be.

"Mother? Are you alright?" Charlie asks softly. Opening my eyes, I nod. "Of course, Charlie. It's just…this was **home** for so long. There are a lot of memories, that's all. Understand?" "Yes. I think so…" I look over at the replica swan bed and flashbacks fill my mind.

**~Flashback~  
**"Ooh, Erik! Yes…" I breathe, throwing my head back with a soft sigh of absolute ecstasy. "Say it…" he growls, hungrily laying kisses on my neck. "I am forever yours, my sweet Angel of darkness…love me not only as my Angel, but as a man, as my Erik."

"I possess you, don't I?" he whispers. "Mm…yes." We make endless love.  
**~End Flashback~**

"Dance with me, love." Erik murmurs. I giggle as Bruce, Jack and Rachel look on in envy. As we finish the dance with two very sleepy boys in our arms, the phone rings. "That's Scarecrow—I mean John. Jack, get that and tell him to wait just a minute; I'll be there as soon as I help Erik put these sleepyheads down." "Mm." He grunts noncommittally, grumbling but doing as asked. Coming out, I take the landline from Jack and immediately burst into laughter as I flop onto the couch. "Wicked? Really, John?" "You're one to talk, Miss Glinda!" I blush as Jack laughs out loud. "Glinda? You?" "Well, gee. Don't sound so surprised! It was one of my most successful roles, despite the fact that I had to sing the majority of it through my nose."

Both Eriks scoff and wrinkle said appendage in distaste. "That destroys you vocally." "Tell me that when I **don't** have two Tony awards on my shelf." "Thanks to Schwartz, no doubt." John jokes. "He **was** a big part of it." I admit, laughing softly. "Do you have the score still?" he asks almost embarrassedly. "Mm-hmm! Yes, I'll bring it with me tomorrow. Oh…alright. John? I just wanted to say…I'm proud of you. You're welcome. See ya tomorrow. *giggles* Definitely. Bye." "So?" Jack asks expectantly. "Mind your own business, please." I say sweetly, putting on a smile. "OH! Diss alert!" Pam exclaims. I giggle, holding out my hands. "Ready?" "Mm-hmm! One, two, three." "Elbow, elbow, wrist, wrist, ooh boy, you got dissed!" we chorus, laughing as he glares at us.

"No, Philippe! They can't force me to re-inherit!" "Oh, but dear brother…they can. The paperwork you filed is already being destroyed. Welcome back." With a mocking wink and smile, Philippe de Chagny turns on his heel and walks off. "You weren't supposed to see or hear any of that." His voice is lined with shame, tears in his eyes. "Oh, darling…it'll be alright. I promise." "No, it won't." I smile gently, pulling him into a comforting embrace. I begin to softly sing. (God Bless us, everyone: Christmas Carol: A Musical.)

Ana:  
Let the stars in the sky remind us of man's compassion.  
Let us love 'til we die, and God bless us everyone.  
In your heart, there's a light as bright as a star in heaven.  
Let it shine through the night, and God bless us everyone.

Star by star in the sky and kindness by human kindness; let us love 'til we die, and God bless us everyone.  
God bless us everyone…

"Heavenly…" he whispers, smiling at me and slowly lowering his lips to mine. "Remember: their hearts are dark; you're better than that." ~That evening~ My fragile (shy) Erik and I are having a lesson; Jack looks on in envy. "Beautiful. Run that B scale for me one last time. Then we'll call it a night." "Thank God; I'm so tired…" "Oh, really? Shall I carry you to bed, then?" "Mm. That would be a blessing." So, he does just that.

~Next Morning~ "Ana…" Johnny-babe (which is what I call Scarecrow/John) croons. "Mm…no." "C'mon, my little fairy." _Wait, only one person's ever called me that._ "Johnny-babe! You're here!" I squeal, wrapping my arms around him in a bone-crushing hug. (He's spent a year and a half in very successful rehab. Google "dr. crane batman" in Images to see what he looks like. First picture.) He laughs warmly, hugging me back with double the fervor. "Yep! I got out early for good behavior; see?" He shows me the release papers, signed by Dr. Arkham himself. "Johnny-babe, I'm so proud!" I kiss him before realizing what I'm doing. But in the split second it would take me to pull away, he gently holds me there and kisses me back. "Please?" he asks softly.

I nod. "Yes. This'll be interesting where Jack is concerned, to say the least. I take it this sparked in my visits?" He nods sheepishly, blushing. "Stupid, right?" "Of course not! I can't say it wasn't reciprocated, love." He smiles. "In that case…" He pulls a promise ring out of the pocket of his shirt, taking my hand in his tenderly and softly saying: "Go steady with me, Ana." I gasp, nodding and grinning ecstatically as I throw my arms around his neck, breathing: "Yes, Johnny-babe! Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" He chuckles, pulling me back and into a kiss. Erik groans, beginning to stir. "Crap! Johnny, go!" "Hide it." "I will. Hide!" He does, in a place only I would suspect: behind the mannequin's curtain. "Good morning, my angel siren." Erik murmurs, burying his face in my neck and placing a few kisses there.

I lift his gaze to mine, looking lovingly into those fiery amber orbs that I so adore. "Good morning, my sweet Erik. Did you sleep well?" "I did; thank you, my dear." He blushes slightly, obviously caught off-guard. I laugh softly, fondly rolling my eyes and shaking my head. "Still not completely used to that, hmm?" "No. But I'm learning…I promise." I kiss him gently, nuzzling his chest and sighing contentedly. He smiles, kissing the top of my head and whispering: "Thank you for saving me…" "It was but a pleasure, my sweet, fragile Angel." I murmur, pressing my lips to his with just a hint of insistence. "I can't; it's too early…" he groans. I can tell he's teasing by the playful smirk in his eyes. So I tease right back. "Losing your libido with age, eh, old man?"

He playfully growls: "Vixen! I promise you, you're going to regret that deeply." Then he proceeds to tickle me mercilessly and shower my face with kisses. "Erik! I—swear, if I—ever—get out—of this, you—are—so—dead!" I half-gasp, half-squeal as he relents just slightly so I can catch my breath. "My turn…" I whisper, my tongue darting out to lick the shell of his ear before I do the same thing to him. "Ana, no! Please—stop!" "HEY! SHUT UP!" Jack, Bruce and (of course) Harley shout. This only makes us laugh louder and harder. "**SHUT UP**!" they scream. My phone rings from the living room. "I'd better get that." He lifts his head, kissing me gently before I roll off of him, put my robe on, and go get my phone. "Hello? Dr. Arkham…I can, yes. No, it won't. But he'll listen. 10:00? I think we can manage that…yep; I'll wake him now. Can do. See ya soon. Bye."

"Who needs to be woken up?" "You do, my dear Jack. Shower, dressed, breakfast. Then we're headed to Arkham." He scoffs. "Why? The good doctor wanna 'examine' me?" "Yeah. Harley too." "Really? Why me?" (Harley and I are tentatively becoming friends. She hopes that we'll eventually become surrogate sisters.) "'Cause, Harl. Jeremiah thinks you could really progress well if you put your mind to it—no pun intended." "Oh, ha-ha." "I jest, honey. But will you come, for me?" "…Yeah. But **only** for you, Annie." "Yay! I'll be in the shower. You got it last night, right Harl?" She nods. "Yep. Can I help ya brush your hair afta?" "Sure." "Mm…lass. Cal an' I don't feel well." "Oh, God." "I got it. Go get your shower." I giggle. "Thank you, Pam." "Mm-hmm."

~Jack's POV~ Ana gets the kids up and makes sure they're fed before stripping (in front of Bruce-y, her **sweet prince**, and I, of course) and getting in the shower. As she washes up, she sighs. "You alright, doll?" "Yeah, fine." "Phode, agaid!" Cal calls, sneezing afterward. She laughs. "Bless, dearest. Jack, put it on speaker." "Go ahead and talk, babe." "You've got Ana. What's the 411?" "Hey, it's Joe and Peyton!"

~Regular POV~ "Oh, my God! My little ballet prodigy and big star quarterback! How are you?" "Good. Come out of the bathroom." I do, dressing beforehand. Then I hear a chorus of: "Turn around!" So I do, and there they are. "Ah! You're here!" I squeal, flying into Joe's arms. He gives me one of his famous Joe Kingman bear hugs and smiles at me. "Ana Giry, the girl with the golden pipes." Joe says, making me blush. "Ana, Ana, Ana! Are you really going to the asylum? Can I come…please, please, please?" "No, Sweets! How many times do I have to tell you: it's no place for a novice like you." "What? I'm no novice!" "With these guys, you are." "Oh, c'mon! How bad could it be?" Smirking and putting on my "Joker's little jester" voice, I croon: "Puddin'? Do me a favor…**laugh**."

He fakes an insane cackle and I whisper to Lance: "Now imagine that laugh echoing 1,000s of times all around you as it makes it way into your brain, slowly. Driving. You. Insane…" He shivers. "OK, I get it!" "You had better. Ain't that right, Puddin'?" Jack chuckles. "Yes indeed, my little Até." "Humph! Goddess of mischief; you?" "Jealous, Tempe?" "No. You know I only have eyes for you…" I hum, pulling her into my lap and kissing her gently. "Mm…" "Ahem! Can I brush your hair now?" Blushing deeply, I nod. "Yeah, Harl. 'Course…" As she runs the brush through my hair, she sighs sadly. "What is it, Harl?" I ask concernedly. "Oh, Annie! I'm never gonna find anyone special!" She starts to cry and I embrace her comfortingly. "Shh, sweetie. I'll tell you what: once you're released from Arkham and have become a **fully stable** outpatient, I'll take you on the prowl for a man."

"*sniff* Ya…ya mean it?" "Of course, girl!" She smiles, a genuine smile, and says: "Thanks…a lot. I'm glad we're friends." "Me too, Harley-girl. Me too…" ~Harley's POV~ I breathe a **huge** sigh of relief. _Good. Now I don't have to admit that I've realized I'm a lesbian and I've fallen head-over-heels for her… _"Oh, you have, have you?" I gasp; she smirks. "I can read minds, remember?" "Oh, yeah…I forgot." I murmur, blushing. She chuckles. "Would it be any less embarrassing if I said I feel the same way?" I turn her to look at me, tears filling my eyes. "…Ya do; really?" "Yes, Harl. C'mere…" I'm gathered into her arms and she puts her chin on top of my head. I gasp again, from happiness this time, and bury my face against her neck. _I feel so complete…_ I think, sighing contentedly.

She laughs softly, whispering into my hair: "Me too, Harley-babe. Me too…" ~Jack's POV~ I watch Ana cuddle Harley, my jaw dropping in shock. She deliberately ignores me, smiling at my former harlequin lovingly and asking: "So, is Annie your nickname for me?"

"Only if you promise to call me Harley from now 'til the end of forever!" Harl wraps her arms around Ana's neck as my goddess of mischief laughs tenderly. "I promise…seal it with a kiss?" Harl blushes, admitting: "I'm not very experienced with…gentle love."

"Well, it's fortunate that I'm a good teacher. Do you trust me?" "Yes." Their lips touch feather-light. ~Harley's POV~ "Wow…" "Feel good?" "Felt perfect…" "Mama! Daddy wants you to sing 'Love Never Dies' for him!" Jade exclaims, tugging on Ana's dress.

"How 'bout for all of us?" Joe asks as Peyton gives her puppy eyes. "Yeah! Please…?" She laughs, waving them off. "OK, alright! Who'll play it for me?" "…I will." "Ya sure, Harley-girl?" "Mm-hmm…" "OK! One, two, and…" (Love Never Dies- LND)

Ana:

Who knows when love begins?  
Who knows what makes it start?  
One day it's simply there,  
Alive inside in your heart.  
It slips into your thoughts,  
It infiltrates your soul,  
It takes you by surprise,  
Then seizes full control.  
Try to deny it,  
And try to protest,  
But love won't let you go,  
Once you've been possessed.

Love never dies.  
Love never falters.  
Once it has spoken,  
Love is yours.  
Love never fades.  
Love never alters.  
Hearts may get broken,  
Love endures...  
Hearts may get broken,  
Love endures.

And soon as you submit,  
Surrender flesh and bone,  
That love takes on a life much bigger than your own.  
It uses you at whim and drives you to despair.  
And forces you to feel more joy than you can bear.  
Love gives you pleasure,  
And love brings you pain!  
And yet, when both are gone,  
Love will still remain.

Once it has spoken,  
Love is yours.

Love never dies,  
Love never alters,  
Hearts may get broken,  
Love endures...  
Hearts may get broken.

Love never dies!  
Love will continue!  
Love keeps on beating when you're gone!  
Love never dies once it is in you!  
Life may be fleeting,  
Love lives on...  
Life may be fleeting,  
Love lives on.

"What'd I tell ya, P? Golden pipes…" Joe murmurs, tossing Annie a rose and making her blush red as a tomato. "Ahem! Time!" "Crap! Jack, go get dressed, please!" "Yes, dear." "Damn right!" I exclaim, giggling and gliding over to kiss him. "Mm…EW." Peyton groans.

~Regular POV~ Johnny-babe finally comes outta hiding and wraps his arms around me from behind. "Do you have a show tonight?" he murmurs in my ear. I sigh, rolling my eyes and nodding. "As usual, I'm afraid. Ugh, I need a break!"

He kisses the top of my head as I sigh and pout. "I'm sorry, baby." he croons. "Ana, there's someone in your dressing room who wants to see you, says it's urgent." Andre says, glancing at me apologetically.

"Harl, can you call Jeremiah for me and reschedule for noon, please?" "Mm-hmm!" "Thank you." ~Upstairs~ "_Poco cara mia_…" a voice whispers lovingly. "GOMEZ!" I launch myself into the man's arms, laughing and crying all at once.

"_Il mio uccellino canterino, perché le lacrime_?" he asks softly, pressing a kiss to my hair. I give another half-laugh, half-sob before answering: "_Lacrime di gioia, lo prometto. Pensavo che non avrei mai più ti rivedrò._"

He chuckles, tenderly placing a hand under my chin to lift my gaze to his and murmuring in my ear: "_Sono tornato per te, mio tenero rosa, di chiedere di diventare un membro della mia famiglia...e per farmi un membro della vostra_."

I gasp, softly asking, in English: "You mean…romantically?" "Yes, Ana. Morticia will still be there, but it doesn't matter! It can be as it was when we were young, and she can be as jealous as likes! Just…*kisses slowly from my hand to my shoulder*…say yes."

"You do realize what you're getting yourself into…?" I manage to ask as he continues his kissing trail. He nods uncertainly. "I've had it explained to me, but…" "…That only makes it seem more complicated."

"Yes, very. Tish, Fester, Thing, Mother, kids, come in! I can assure you: Ana doesn't bite." Right as Tish comes in, I devilishly murmur in Gomez's ear: "At least…not very hard," before placing a lush, open-mouthed kiss on the side of his neck. He shivers, slowly closing his eyes in pleasure.

"Hmm. Can still make him shake in his skin with the slightest touch, I see." Fester murmurs, smirking. I chuckle softly. "Twice as hard as **you** ever could, hmm, Morticia?" She glares at me. "I don't know **what** he sees in you. You're so full of…light, love, and happiness. It's positively nauseating!"

Wednesday nods in agreement, shooting me a volatile look of disgust. "Doll/Annie, we gotta go!" "Alright, Jack, Harl! C'mon, then." ~Arkham~ "Babe, I can't do this." Jack breathes in a terrified voice as he grips my right hand hard.

Harley does the same to my left, nodding frantically and whimpering a bit before burying her face in my shoulder as she whispers: "Yeah, me either." "Oh, come on, now! I'll be right there; I won't let anything happen to you…I **promise**."

They take deep breaths, finally nodding in consent. "…Alright, for you." they chorus softly, managing weak smiles. I smile widely, kissing them both on the cheek and whispering: "There are my two brave soldiers…"

~Inside~ "See, easy as one, two, three." "Ana!" "Jeremy!" I rush to embrace Dr. Arkham, grinning like an idiot. ~Home, Morticia's POV~ "Humph! She **presses** roses!" Gomez chuckles, smiling fondly as he softly says: "She's told me that, as insane as it sounds, each bloom smells **just** a bit different and she can vividly remember the night that she got each one."

_Boy, could I tell you some __**stories**__!_ I gasp. _How are you in my head?__ *giggle* I can get into the minds of those I subconsciously share a bond with…especially if they're attracted to me. Are you attracted to me, Tish? _

…_Yes. *blushing and mumbling*: Would you go out with me?__ *soft laugh* Absolutely, Tish love. How's tonight sound? __*big smile* Perfect! So, Gomez and I will share you?__ *nod* If you don't mind that… __*smirk* Not at all._

_*returns smirk* Good. Oop, gotta go!_ Her voice leaves me, and I feel a sharp pang of longing. ~Later that night, regular POV~ "You know what, Tish?" "Hmm?" "How about I just order us some Italian and we spend the evening getting to know each other here?"

She smiles. "Sounds divine." I smile back. "Good, I'm glad." ~45 minutes later~ Tish and I are sitting on the loveseat with a plate of spaghetti between us. When we're finished, she nervously scoots closer to me little by little.

I surprise her by pulling her into my lap and guiding her head to my chest. "Less nervous now?" I ask softly, gently entwining our fingers and pressing a feather-light kiss to those gorgeous raven locks of hers.

She nods, pressing herself closer. "I'm not going anywhere, Tish; don't worry." I say soothingly, wrapping my arms around her completely. "_Cara mia_…" she teases. I giggle, playing along. "_Ma chere…_"

"Oh Ana, that's French." She kisses me lightly before giving a little yawn. "Alright, it's late. Bedtime for all my sleepyheads." With that said, I scoop Tish into my arms, lightly kissing her cheek as she sleepily nuzzles my neck.

"Can I trust you not to drop me?" "Of course, love. I can assure you that I do this sort of thing all…*kisses one cheek*…the…*kisses other cheek*…time…*kisses forehead*" I gently lay her down and kiss her forehead again, softly whispering: "Love ya, Tish. Sweet dreams…"

I go quiet the twins, bringing Pierre with me as I join my beautiful dark goddess in bed. I whisper to her to be careful. She gives an annoyed little whimper in her sleep and practically growls: "Alright, I hear you. Go to sleep, Ana."

I put Pierre back to bed with a spell and pull Tish against my chest. "Humph…I hate that you're softening me…" she mutters, contradicting herself as she cuddles impossibly closer to me. I kiss her lightly, whispering: "_Sommeil, ma chérie. Vous me voulez ici et ainsi ici je resterai_."

~2:00 AM, Morticia's POV~ "ANA!" I scream, shaking from the cloudy fragments of a nightmare that I can barely remember now that I'm awake. "Easy, Tish. I'm here." I don't offer an explanation, just launch myself into that comforting embrace.

"H-" I start shakily, but before I can finish, a slender, ivory, French-tipped finger is pressed gently to my dark lips. Then, pressing me gently yet firmly to her chest, she sits us up and wraps those gorgeously pale, slender arms around me completely, engulfing me in warmth and a sense of being protected, safe, and **loved**.

When she starts to rock me gently, the dam bursts. I bury my face in her neck, crystalline tears trekking down my cheeks and absolutely destroying my makeup. "You wouldn't—ever—leave me, would you?" I gasp out timidly between quiet sobs.

"Oh, Tish…**never**. I-I love you too much…" I gasp in surprise at her admission before pulling back slightly to look into those beautiful sea-green eyes and whisper: "…I love you too…" ~Gomez's POV~ I watch Ana and Tish embrace as lovers do and an indescribable envy fills me.

_Why did she not tell me? __**Perhaps she thought you wouldn't understand, much like Wednesday at the moment…**_ Sure enough, my little girl looks at Ana and her mother embracing and mutters: "I'll kill her, slowly and **extremely** painfully."

Tish gasps, clutching to Ana protectively. "Wednesday Friday Addams! You will do **no such thing**! Ana is an Addams now and what have I **always** said about one Addams harming another?" Sighing exasperatedly and rolling her eyes, she grudgingly recites: "If you harm one, you harm us all."

Tish nods sternly. "You would do well to remember that, young…*yawn*…young lady." "Alright, everyone back to bed. My family and I have to go to church in a few hours." Ana says softly, smiling lovingly at the almost-asleep Tish against her chest, laying them down without disturbing her, and closing the door with magic.

~A few hours later, 7:00 AM: Morticia's POV~ I wake up to the smell of bacon and eggs, and surprisingly, I smile. "Good morning, _la mia dea oscura_. A smile? Well, isn't **this** a pleasant surprise!" Ana teases, playfully pulling the blanket off of me.

I give her a mock-scowl, but it quickly melts into a soft Morticia-style smile as she crawls over me and kisses me gently, whispering against my lips: "Good morning, Tish. I trust you slept well?" "Exquisitely…"

She kisses me again, stroking my chest lightly. "Good. Breakfast?" "Sounds ideal." She kisses me again before getting up and holding out her hand for me to take. I do, but am assaulted by a wave of nausea and dizziness as I attempt to stand and immediately buckle.

"Whoa, easy there, tigress! The floor's not as soft as you seem to think it is." she jokes, scooping me up as though I were a feather and re-depositing me gently in the bed. "Mm…my head." I whimper, pouting and milking it just a little.

"Lie back and I'll prop it up a bit, OK? Then I'm gonna go get the thermometer." "Oh, I doubt I have a fever." I say nervously. "Honey, your eyes are so glassy, I can see myself. You definitely do." I cough harshly and turn on my side as it becomes a vomiting bout.

She calmly comes over, sidestepping the mess as she starts to rub my back soothingly and holds my hair. "Why won't it stop?" "It will. Just let it come." Eventually, it does stop and Ana goes to get a basin for me as well as hair ties and a brush.

After cleaning my vomit from the floor, she softly says: "I'm gonna tie your hair back so no sick ends up in it, OK, love?" I nod and meekly ask: "Braid it? I like the feeling of someone's hands in my hair…" She smiles softly, nodding and kissing the very tip of my nose.

"Sure, Tish. Whatever you'd like." I sneeze periodically as she braids; she blesses me tenderly each time. When she finishes, she gives a triumphant little smile. "There! Finished!" "Allo?" a voice calls softly.

She squeals quietly. "Celeste! Ici, ici!" "ANA!" a heavily French-accented voice squeals. The too-bubbly redhead bounces in; they embrace and exchange kisses on the cheeks. "How are the twins?" she asks Ana breathlessly.

My new lover sighs wistfully, tears gathering in her eyes. "Growing up far too fast…" "Can I see them?" Wiping her eyes, she nods. "They're in the music room." She lays me back, kissing my forehead and squeezing my hand tenderly.

"I'm going to go put a pot of ginger tea on, alright?" I pull a face. "Whatever for?" "For your nausea, love." She sees that I'm genuinely confused. "Then…what's that?" I ask apprehensively, pointing to a cluster of teabags in her hand.

"My own special recipe for fever tea, with just a dash of cayenne pepper. You'll sweat this nasty virus out in no time, _la mia dolce rosa nera._" "Hopefully not **too** soon…I quite enjoy being coddled."

"Tish! I think you just admitted to having a soft side!" she singsongs, grinning playfully. Fester gasps in mock-surprise. "Tish, have a soft side? Never!" I glare at him venomously. "And why not?" "Well, because-"

CRASH! Ana whirls around, picking up her skirts and rushing into the music room, a frenzied hurricane of worry. "Is everyone alright?" "We're fine; I dropped a vase is all, Mama." She sighs in relief as Gomez hands her the broom.

Smiling and lightly pecking his lips, she whispers: "_Grazie_…" Smiling back almost bashfully as their fingers brush, he whispers back: "_Prego_…" ~MJ's POV~ I watch, feeling nothing but disgust at the lovesick look in her eyes and sultry smile ghosting on her lips.

She sweeps the glass into the dustpan he's holding, softening the smile to a grateful one as she takes the dustpan and throws the glass away. ~Morticia's POV~ "There, all cleaned up. Now I can put that tea on!" Ana chirps, smiling broadly as Gomez gently pulls her against his side, putting an arm around her and kissing the top of her head.

"Would you like some help?" he asks. She giggles, nodding. "I'd love some, _mon beau cher_." He gives a feral growl, eyes darkening as he kisses up her arm and groans: "Oh, Ana! That's French!" "_Oui_…" she breathes, giving a very slight nod before their lips briefly meet.

Surprisingly, I'm not jealous that I'm not the one being kissed, as I normally would be. Rather, I'm jealous that I'm not the one **doing** the kissing. Ana thankfully doesn't catch on to my envy. Gomez helps her brew the nausea and fever teas for me.

She thanks him with a deep kiss. "_Merci, mon beau cher_…" she murmurs in his ear. ~Regular POV~ "Teas are done…" I say, my voice a half-whisper in case Tish has fallen asleep. She gives me a weak, exhausted smile and manages to say: "I'm still awake. Which of these dreadful things do I have to drink first?"

Trying not to laugh, I answer: "The ginger. If I gave you the fever one first, you'd just throw up again." She drinks both with minimal complaint and asks me to stay until she falls asleep. I agree with a soft smile, pecking her lips and whispering: "Of course, dearest. Let me just go get my scores; be right back."

Slipping out, I bump into Car. "Hello, Anne." He kisses me lightly, but I can sense that he's holding back. "Mm…harder, Car." "Are you sure? Tish needs you, honey." "I **hate** that doctor's compassion sometimes. Make it up to me later?"

Instead of responding verbally, he just slaps my ass. "Are we **really** going to be quarantined with that **whore**?" Cal spits, glaring at my darling Tish with utter revulsion in his expression. **CRACK**! I slap him hard, leaving what will surely be an ugly, hand-shaped bruise on his right cheek soon enough.

"Upstairs, now." I say, my tone deadly calm. He looks to Tom and Gabe for help, but they take my side. "Sorry. You lose." I remark smartly, smirking. He growls low in his throat and stalks off. "Mama…that was **cool**!" Jade exclaims, jumping into my arms.

Bruce laughs warmly as we embrace, nodding in agreement. "It was, **very** cool." After hugging her tightly, I pass her to her father, grab my scores, and skitter off to rejoin Tish. Seeing my scores, she groans and pouts.

"You're **working**…while I'm **sick**?" "Love, I know it isn't fair. But I simply cannot afford any more time off." "You don't even **have** to work! Erik told me about his profits in connection to that ridiculous Opera Ghost business; you're set for life!"

"But I do it because I **want** to." ~Morticia's POV~ "The crowds, the lights, the cheering and applause!" Gomez and Fester chorus, sweeping into the room. Her eyes are aglow and a grin lights her face as she nods eagerly.

"_Oui_! Yes, yes, yes, all of that! Oh, the energy of it all…it's indescribable. I couldn't ever give it up." "Have you tried?" I murmur darkly, scowling. Fester gasps, glaring at me admonishingly. "Tish, how dare you! To Ana, music is life!"

Fixing me with a disapproving glance, Gomez takes her hand in his, kissing it tenderly. "No worries, _cara mia_. We will all be there this evening to share in your great triumph!" She gasps, smiling widely. "Oh, you will? Gomez, thank you!"

He laughs warmly, wrapping her in an embrace. "You're more than welcome." They leave, and I glance at her apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Ana. I didn't realize…" She sighs deeply, shaking her head and kissing the top of mine.

"It's alright, Tish. Just…rest, hmm?" I nod, nervously laying my head against her shoulder. She smiles softly, wrapping her free arm around me and pulling me closer. I know in that moment that all is forgiven.

"Ana?" "In here, Ramin. I know I'm running late, but-" He cuts her off with a quick kiss. "I know, I know: sick girlfriend. You're safe until she's better." She sighs in relief. "You are a godsend, you know that?"

He chuckles, smirking cockily. "I've been told that. How ya feelin', Tish?" I groan in misery, nuzzling into Ana. "I've been **much** better, believe me." Ana laughs softly. "Well, if you slept like I told ya…" she teases.

"Mm…don't tease." "Sorry. Ramin, sit with me." "I thought you'd never ask." "I'm home!" "GERRY!" She looks to us for approval. We both nod, rolling our eyes in exasperation. She rushes out of the room and into his arms, kissing him deeply as they spin.

She giggles into his mouth. Pulling back barely a centimeter, he whispers: "Lightheaded yet, love?" "Not **nearly** lightheaded enough, dearest." With that, their lips are fused once again. "My parents are upstairs; they wanna meet you. Can I bring 'em down?" he asks hopefully.

"Sure. Don't be too long!" She comes back in, shaking her head fondly and smiling to herself. "Do they know that…?" I ask softly. "…I'm bisexual? Not yet. Do you wanna be the one I tell them about?"

Blushing, I nod. "I'd be honored…**if** you ask me to be yours properly." "Oh, of course! Where **is** my romanticism?" Surprising me completely, she pulls a red velvet box out of a pocket of her dress. "Now, before you get too upset, this is only promise jewelry. It was my nana's. I was debating whom it belonged to: you or Harley. That is, until we kissed. Now I know for certain, Tish. There's no one else that these pieces are right for…be mine, darling."

She opens the box, and inside are a pair of exquisite ruby earrings and matching choker. "Oh my God…**YES**! Yes, yes, yes…" I yank her into my arms, kissing her deeply. She responds eagerly, but pulls away all too soon.

"Shall I help you put them on, then?" "Absolutely! They're breathtaking; thank you!" "You're welcome, my dark blossom. Take good care of them, now!" "Oh, I promise I will!" I put the earrings in as she moves to kneel behind me and tie the choker around my neck.

"Now you truly **are** a vision…" she murmurs against my skin, stealthily lifting my hair and discreetly kissing the nape of my neck. I shiver and am instantly flushed from **so** much more than just my fever. Damn her for doing this to me; damn her to hell and back eternally! Oh, God…

"Tish, you OK?" she asks innocently, mischief alight in her eyes. "Just…fine." I manage, hating the fact that I have to fight back a whimper caused by loss of contact as her lips leave my skin. "Hmm-hmm…years of dreams just can't be wrong…" she murmurs under her breath.

"Mama? Cedric dumped me!" "He WHAT?" Harry and Draco chorus. "Oh, darling! Come to Mama…you know what'll make you feel better?" "*sniff* Ice cream and burning our pictures?" "Yes!" "Yay!" Ana lights the fire as her daughter comes back with two tubs of ice cream and three baskets of pictures.

"I will feel **so** much better when all of these god-awful pictures are **gone**!" "Oh, love. I know heartbreak hurts…" "…But revenge is just as sweet." "_Exactement_. Put the first picture in, hon." ~Later~

"Mama Tish?" "Yes, Meri?" "How do you curb your jealousy?" "Carefully…**very** carefully." "Love? These are my parents. Mom, Dad, this is Ana, the striking vision I'm more than proud to call my fiancée." ~Regular POV~

"Mr. and Mrs. Butler! It's such an honor to finally meet you!" Mrs. Butler smiles warmly. "Please, dear. Margaret and Edward, or Mom and Dad; you're gonna be our daughter-in-law soon!" ~Meri's POV~ I feel Mama Tish tense next to me, almost crumbling.

I squeeze her hand supportively. "Thank you, dear." "You're welcome. He's an amazing guy; did Mama tell you how they got together?" "No." "Well, they did the movie 'Phantom of the Opera' together and once, when they were filming the final lair kiss, he **kissed** her. They went out the next night."

"Oh, they're gone! I can go lay with Tish! Yay!" I giggle at Gerry and Gomez's pouts as she rushes back in. "Ana? What's 'your aria'?" Mama Tish asks, yawning slightly. My eyes light up as Mama smiles. "A song called 'Think of Me'. Why do you ask, love?"

"Sing it? Please?" "Sure." So she does, and her voice wraps around us like a security blanket. She blows out the candle as Mama Tish's eyes flutter closed. "I'll stay with her, Meri. Go on." "Yes, Mama."

~A few days later, Morticia's POV~ _It's now or never, Tish. Just ask her!_ "Ask me what?" a voice asks smoothly in my ear as a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "Ooh! Don't **do** that!" She giggles. "My apologies, dearest. I didn't realize you were so easily startled…"

"I'm not! At least…not usually." "So, what did you wanna ask me, sweet?" "W-Well, Gomez and I were both wondering if…after your last show, you'd consider…moving in with us." She gasps, and we prepare ourselves for complete and utter rejection.

"Absolutely! As long as you don't mind Erik and I popping back here on a nightly basis." My face falls. "Why?" "My job, _bien sur_!" "Oh…right." I murmur. Gomez pulls her against him, growling in her ear: "Oh, Ana! You spoke French; you know that drives me **wild**, _cara mia_!"

He showers her face with kisses; their lips touch and she moans softly as his tongue gently parts her lips before tenderly exploring her mouth. "Ahem!" the two Eriks chorus, tapping their feet impatiently.

The two lovebirds go right on kissing, oblivious to the world around them. "Mm…_cara_. Your kisses are so sweet." "It takes two, _mon amour_." "Ugh, **French**!" He deepens the kiss. "EXCUSE US!" the two Eriks shout.

She smirks into it for a minute before languidly separating their lips. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you need something?" "Ugh! Never mind!" "Mama, Mama, Mama!" "Darling, what is it?" Meri whispers something in Ana's ear.

Her reaction is to squeal and hug her daughter tightly. "Love, that's **wonderful**! Go tell your papa!" She complies excitedly. Erik (the less fragile one) is just as ecstatic. He gathers his daughter in his arms as Ana looks on, smiling serenely.

"We're going for a walk, Mama/darling!" "Alright! Meri, take one of my wraps, just in case." "I will! Can we take Pierre and Gustave, too?" "If you'd like." "Finally…technically alone." "Hello, Spike." He pulls her onto the couch and she coaxes me to her opposite side.

I smile slightly, accepting but pretending to stubbornly surrender. "You know, my mother, father and sister would **love** to meet you." I tell her, nuzzling her neck. "Mm…Tish. Are you asking what I think?"

"Yes, Ana. I'm ready; make me yours." She gives a little growl, sweeping me up bridal-style and kissing me firmly. "I'll be gentle. Promise." she reassures me softly, cupping and stroking my cheek as she kisses me over and over.

"Take it somewhere else!" "Shut **the fuck** up, Jack!" She kisses me even as she opens the bedroom door. Then after we're inside, she whispers: "Strip, love. I wanna drink in every gorgeous, porcelain-skinned inch of you as I ravage your body and make you completely and utterly **mine**…"

I shudder slightly at the quiet possessiveness in her normally docile voice. I allow my black dress to pool at my feet, and immediately move to start on my corset. But she takes my hands in hers, breathing in my ear: "Allow me, _ma chere_…"

She turns me to face the wall, slowly unlacing it and leaving a trail of hot, burning kisses down my back. I shudder, sighing in pleasure as my eyes flutter. She turns me back to face her, firmly capturing my lips with hers as we back up onto the bed.

"Now, if I'm hurting you, you **need** to tell me, alright Tish? I haven't been with a woman **sexually** since college, so…" "I will." "Alright then…" She starts kissing my neck, gently at first, then more hungrily as I begin to moan and writhe.

Moving to the swells of my breasts, she kisses them thoroughly before swirling her tongue around my nipples, hardening them slowly before taking them in her mouth one at a time. "Ooh…mm…" I moan, bucking my hips as she works her way down my stomach.

"Patience, _cherie_…" she chides teasingly before asking: "Tongue or fingers before I'm inside you?" "Mm…both." "Both **what**?" "**Please**!" "Alright…alright." Her head disappears from view except for her hair and I feel a sudden burst of heat as she slips what must be her tongue inside me.

"Mm…so sweet." "Ohh, God. Fingers…please." "Of course, _ma belle ange_." She complies and I throw my head back in ecstasy. "Oh, **God**! **YES**…yes." Then she kisses her way back up to my lips, looks lovingly into my eyes, and softly asks: "Are you ready?"

I nod, trusting her completely. "Absolutely." She enters me and I hiss. "Sorry, love. Should've warned ya: first-timers experience quite a bit of pain." "It's fine; I'll adjust." She moves and I dig my nails into her back, moaning loudly.

"I love you, Tish. My beautiful, dark goddess…" she whispers as we orgasm together. ~Harley's POV~ "Annie's gonna be so happy ta hear the news!" I exclaim, hugging Jack **again**. He laughs, nodding in agreement. "Definitely! Wait…shh! Do you hear that? It sounds like…**moaning**."

"Yeah…**Annie's** moanin'! What if she's hurt?" I ask him, my tone frantic. He shushes me, pulling me into a comforting embrace. "Hey, hey. I'm sure she's fine…" Even so, we pick up the pace **a lot**. When we get there, I almost collapse from shock.

There's Annie, bedroom door **wide open**, makin' love to **Morticia**! Well, to be more specific, they're just finishin'. The raven-haired **slut** cuddles against her. "Ana?" "Hmm?" she murmurs distractedly, running her fingers through her new love's hair.

"We're together forever now…right?" Giggling, she nods and kisses the **whore's** cheek gently, whispering: "Absolutely, Tish. From now 'til the end of all eternity." "Good. I love you, my firefly." "And I love you, my beautiful raven. Rest now, hmm?"

Christine walks in. "Can we sleep upstairs in the dormitories tonight, Mama? Celeste wants us all to swap boy stories." Ana giggles, nodding and subtly winking to Celeste. "If it's alright with your father, then it's alright with me."

"Thank you!" she whisper-squeals, hugging her and kissing her cheek. "Ah, _ma belle famille_…" she whispers, smiling contentedly and quieting her fragile Erik as he steps into the room, carrying Gustave.

"Oh, they're back?" she says, feigning a disappointed pout as he leans down to kiss her. He chuckles, passing the little one off, whom she cradles to her chest lovingly after sitting up. "They're almost big enough to start walking, or so Erik's told me."

She nods. We walk into the room, clearing our throats loudly and causing her precious **Tish** to stir. "Shh! Did you guys need something?" "You're curled up with the world's biggest slut, and you're **honestly** asking what's **wrong**?" I screech, my eyes blazing.

Then she does something I **never** expected: she backhands me, **hard**. "How **dare** you! Morticia is **not** a slut. Next you come to talk to me, you'd better be a **lot** kinder. Understand?" I nod, too stunned to speak.

~Regular POV~ "_Cara mia_? I heard yelling; is everything alright?" Gomez asks, gazing at me with his eyes full of tender concern as he takes my hand in his and kisses it gently. I nod, smiling softly.

"Everything's fine, _mon cher_. Hand me my robe, please." "Mm…French." he whispers, playfully nipping my neck. I giggle briefly before sobering and softly asking: "Hold me?" "Of course, _cara_. Are you certain you're alright?" he asks as he pulls me into his lap and I pull Tish into mine without waking her.

His head is resting against the headboard of the bed, my head is against his chest, and Tish's head is resting on my knees. "Absolutely divine…now." I sigh. He kisses the top of my head, smiling against it.

"Good, because I hate seeing you in distress. I love you, and your happiness completes my existence, my sweet." "Oh, Gomez! You always know **just** what to say…" "It **is** a talent of mine…" he says with an air of cockiness to his voice.

"Ahem!" "Oh, and of course, I love you too." I say, smiling and kissing the exposed bit of chest he chose to put on display. "Ana! Out here **now**!" Papa yells, making me cringe. "Why don't **you** come in **here**, gentlemen?" Gomez says in my defense, squeezing my waist gently.

I smile gratefully, kissing his cheek and mouthing: "Thank you, darling." He mouths back: "Anytime, love." My papa and Jethro burst in, Jethro holding Harley's hand. "Explain…" they growl, indicating the handprint I left on her cheek when I slapped her.

"She called Morticia a slut; that was my reaction." I say simply, shrugging. "You what?" they gasp, clearly taken aback. "Yep, I did, and I'd do it again!" They leave as Tish wakes up. "Well, hello there, Sleeping Beauty." I tease, pecking her lips.

Her stomach growls, and I can't help but giggle. "Hungry?" I tease as Gomez's stomach growls as well. They nod, and my giggle becomes a full-blown laugh. "C'mon and help me with a late lunch, then." "Fried bologna?" Jack and Harvey ask excitedly.

I nod, grinning. "Mm…I smell fried bologna." two more voices chorus. "Bruce, Ramin. Kisses; indeed you do." I confirm, kissing them as they find places to sit. I dole out the sandwiches. Gomez and Tish eye them warily.

Jack notices and stifles laughter. "Just try it; I promise it's **really** good!" I insist as I dig into my own. They take cautious first bites…and it's love. "Huh? What'd I tell ya: good, right?" "Mm-hmm!" After everything's cleaned up, Harvey turns on my mix CD and "Kiss the Girl" plays.

He blushes. "Is this…**me** singing?" "Mm. Remember this one?" I change it "Bad Day" and he grins. "I have a better idea… 'Space Cowboy'!" I squeal. "Oh my God, remember the dance?" "Yep!" ~Later that night~

"Mama? Are we really gonna move into that old, creepy house?" Jade asks nervously as I tuck her in. "Eventually, love. About a week from now. Now, to bed, to bed, my sleepyhead. May your dreams cause you no dread." I say softly, kissing her forehead, cheeks, and nose.

"Goodnight, Mama. *yawn* I love you…" "I love you too, my little gem. Sweet dreams." Blowing out the candle on her bedside table and slipping out as silent as a church mouse, I leave her to her dreams.

"Alright, my little fairy?" Johnny-babe asks softly as I climb into bed. "Mm-hmm…Johnny-babe, do you think I'm strong?" "Of course I do! Why?" "I've been fighting with myself about going to my pa-pa's grave. It was **so hard** letting him go **again**, and I don't wanna break down and have to rebuild myself all over again."

"How old were you when you lost him, _cara_?" Gomez chimes in sleepily. "Seven, at least the first time." "Gomez, must you upset her so?" Tish snaps, rubbing my back comfortingly as tears well in my eyes.

"No, it's fine." "Doesn't sound fine." she purrs in that velvet-smooth voice of hers. Suddenly, Fester changes the subject. (He's off to the side, LOL.) "So, what's this I overheard about the move being postponed for two weeks?"

"Two weeks?" Gomez and Tish exclaim disbelievingly, bolting up in bed. "Shh! Yes, two weeks. One for finale performances and one for my and Raoul's honeymoon…" I sigh dreamily, and they immediately notice.

"Ah, yes…your **prince**." they spit, glaring venomously into the darkness. "Ouch! Wounded soul…" Raoul says jokingly. I giggle, pulling them to me and showering them with apologetic kisses. ~Tish's POV~

After Ana apologizes to us, I stay awake and hear Raoul ask her: "Did Harley **really** call Tish a slut?" "Yep. Why d' ya think I slapped her so fucking hard? **No one** degrades my raven…**no one**. Besides, she's one to talk. Does she **remember** the way she used to **dress**?"

Raoul shudders. She giggles, kissing the underside of his jaw as he pulls her close. "OK, subject change before I am forever mentally scarred…" She buries her face in his shoulder, giggling and snorting like a pig.

"Oh, c'mon, Ana! It wasn't **that** funny!" he insists, even as he begins to laugh himself. "Oh, yes—yes it was!" "OK, maybe—maybe it was! Oh, my—stomach!" "**Your**—stomach? **My**—stomach!" she gasps out, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

They calm down and drift to sleep; I follow almost immediately. ~Next Morning, Gomez's POV~ The first thing I feel as I come to consciousness is a pair of lips on mine. "_Bon matin, mon cher_…" Ana purrs, moving her lips to my neck and utterly boring into me with those **stunning** green eyes of hers.

"Mm…Ana, that's French." I murmur, sitting up and kissing her cheek with a yawn. Then she kisses Tish. "Rise and shine, Miss Morticia! The sun is shining, the birds are singing, the frogs are jumping, and it's time to get…**up**!" she chants, landing a kiss to her raven's nose and playfully yanking the pillow out from under her head before bounding out of bed with a teasingly taunting little giggle.

Seeing Jack, she sneak-attacks him, jumping onto his back and giggling like a madwoman. Laughing warmly, he spins her round and muses: "Well, **someone** put a little too much sugar in her coffee this mornin', hmm?"

She giggles again, taking his head in her hands and gently turning it so that their lips can meet. "So glad you don't wear makeup anymore…" she murmurs against his lips. "Mm…me too." He puts her down and she jogs to the stove to start breakfast.

"Up, Tish!" she calls, her tone jokingly stern. "Mm…no. Five more minutes." she groans. "Fine. You'll go hungry, then." "Are those strawberry pancakes, my love?" "Yes, Raoul darling; good morning. You've borrowed Erik's robe without permission again, I see."

"It smells **delicious**, Mama!" Jade exclaims, jumping out of bed and running into Ana's arms. She laughs warmly, hugging her daughter tight and kissing her forehead. "Thank you, princess. Go make your bed; then you can help."

"OK!" the young girl exclaims, grinning brightly and kissing her mother's nose before running off to do as she was told. I chuckle. Tish **finally** gets up, albeit grudgingly, as Ana and Ramin begin to sing "Beneath a Moonless Sky" for rehearsal that afternoon.

"You're not a note out of practice, my angelic Christine." he praises, kissing the top of her head. She giggles, taking his hand as we sit to wait. Tish glowers as he winks at her. "Don't be jealous; there's no reason for it." I chide, getting Ana's robe for her.

She kisses me none-too-lightly as a thank-you. "Mama, can I come to your rehearsal today?" Jane asks. "Did you ask Daddy?" "He said 'Ask

step-daddy Gomez.'" I laugh heartily, swooping the little blonde pixie into my arms.

"Oh, really?" "Uh-huh!" ~Regular POV~ "It's alright with me. _Cara mia_?" Gomez asks persuasively, knowing that the fact that he's speaking Italian will make me melt. "Alright…" I sigh. He smirks triumphantly.

It falls when I say: "When **we** get up there, she's **your** responsibility." "…Fine." "Done, Mama!" "Thank you, Jade. Let's eat, all!" ~Morticia's POV, after breakfast~ "I call shower!" Ana and Jack chorus. She shoots him a challenging look.

"Oh, it is **so** on…" They race, and of course, Ana wins. "As usual!" she insists cockily. He snorts, but kisses her anyway. "Mother?" "Yes, Pugsley?" "I want…to learn ballet! There, I said it!" I almost swoon from shock as Gomez and Fester roar: "You want to **WHAT**?"

"…Learn ballet. I mean, I see Ana and Meg doing it, and it just looks so…**enjoyable**." "It can be a very cathartic experience, especially once you're good at it." Ana says, nodding in agreement. "Don't **encourage** him!" Gomez, Fester and I chorus, completely aghast.

To my utter astonishment, she glares coldly at us. "Oh? Why shouldn't I? There are many fine, sophisticated, brilliant young men who are part of the Opera's _corps de ballet_, and if Pugsley wants to be one of them…then I, for one, am not going to stop him."

"Thank you, Ana…" he says shyly, smiling at her. She kneels down to his level, ruffling his hair and pulling him into a hug. "You're quite welcome, my dear. As a matter of fact, would you like to go with me right now and speak with your Nana Giry about finding you a spot in the _corps_ today?"

His eyes light up and he smiles, nodding eagerly. "Oh, yes! Please!" "Let me get dressed and we'll take the gondola, alright?" I come out in my Elissa gown and he gazes at me questioningly. "For rehearsal. Raoul, darling?"

"Coming, my porcelain princess." I scoff. "Coming?" she asks, smirking back at me and holding out her hand. I look deeply into her eyes and they say: _Please, love…trust me. I promise, you won't regret letting him do this._

I sigh deeply, taking an enormous leap of faith as I place my hand in hers. Almost immediately, I know I've made the right choice because of the glowing grin that instantaneously materializes on her face. She squeals, gathering me into a kiss.

"_Cara_, wait! …I'm coming, too." Gomez says resolutely, reaching for her hand as I sit with Pugsley. "Alright; c'mon, then! I'm already late, and I **absolutely cannot** afford to make it any worse!" He chuckles, shaking his head fondly and nodding.

"Alright, _cara_…alright. Work your magic, then." She does, smiling sheepishly the entire time. "My apologies, _mon cher_. I'm not thinking straight; my head has a screw or two loose, I think. That's just as well, though. Monsieur Reyer is going to want it, anyway."

"Who is this…Monsieur Reyer?" Gomez asks. She scoffs, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "Our orchestra manager. Self-proclaimed second manager of the Opera itself. It's so pathetic, it's almost laughable."

~Upstairs, Gomez's POV~ "Ah, the Opera's resident princess **finally** decides to join us…a half-hour late!" the man who must be Monsieur Reyer shouts, humiliatingly announcing Ana's arrival to the entire company.

Tish, Pugsley and I merely look on, momentarily speechless and barely able to contain our rage. When we do find our voices again, we murmur: "Can we kill him?" She gasps as though appalled, placing a hand to her heart.

"Absolutely not! Mama!" She rushes to embrace her mother and the normally stern, seemingly cold ballet mistress melts, smiling warmly and pulling her adopted daughter into her arms. "Ana, my dear! How are those precious grandchildren of mine?"

"Meri's doing well for being recently dumped, and Gustave and Pierre are as rambunctious as ever." She smiles fondly, murmuring in Ana's ear: "Is it true what Erik said about them being almost ready to walk?"

"Mm-hmm." "Ladies, please! We need to get started." Ana slips into her cold diva façade so easily, it's frightening. ~After rehearsal~ "So, I can join?" Pugsley asks the Madame excitedly. "Absolutely. We can always use new members."

"Ana, love?" "FREDERICK! What a pleasant surprise!" "Oh, stop the pleasantries and come kiss me!" "Yes, sir! So glad I gave up Hale…" "Mm…me too, love." We kiss for a long moment before I nonchalantly say: "Frederick, meet Tish, Gomez and Pugsley Addams. Loves, this is Frederick."

"Charmed. So, are we reading together tonight?" "Only if you want to, darling." "With you? Always, my little siren." "Mm…Frederick." She giggles as he effortlessly scoops her up. Then she asks to be passed to **Tish**!

"You don't mind, right?" she asks, gazing up at her raven with seemingly innocent eyes. Tish smirks, shaking her head. "Not at all, sweetheart." They start humming "So This is Love", and Ana gasps. "I knew it would stick! I **knew** it, I **knew** it, I _**knew**_ it!"

"Alright, alright! I admit it; some songs are quite…catchy." She laughs in triumph, wrapping her arms around Tish's neck and kissing her firmly. When they break, Tish shivers, whispering: "Kiss me again, but this time…gently."

"Anything for you, my beautiful, dark raven." she whispers, acquiescing immediately. ~Morticia's POV~ Frederick stalks ahead of us, glancing back and glowering every so often. "Ah, so he's the jealous type? I'll have to remember that…"

"Ah, but, _ma chere_…so are you." ~Home~ "So, for the boys' fifth birthday, I get my fins?" Meri squeals, making Gomez and I cringe. Ana simply smiles, nodding. "Mm-hmm…" "Darlin'…" "Oh, Jack…" "Come to me, my little jester. Come to me and let me make you cry out in **utter ecstasy**."

She shivers, slowly walking into his arms. When she's an arm's length away, he pulls her against him and kisses her soundly; her knees instantaneously buckle. "Gotcha. Ya ok, babe?" he asks softly, his disgustingly warm brown eyes gazing down at her in concern.

"Blissfully perfect, sweetie." "Good, then that means I can completely **ravish** you." She gives an anticipatory little moan into his mouth as she wraps her arms around his neck. "Oh God, Jack…" Right before the bedroom door closes, we see him putting a finger to her lips and hear him murmuring in her ear: "We're gonna have to be kinda quiet, 'cause Erik just put the twins down for a nap."

She hoists herself into his arms, wrapping her legs around his hips. "Ooh Jack, baby, you're already so **hard** for me." she coos, batting her eyes. Then the door slams with a spell. "_Effrontée_…" she hisses as he slams her against the door, rattling it violently.

"Plan B?" "Implemented just before you slammed me, hon. And **Tish**? OUT of my mind's eye!" I pout. ~A few hours later, Gomez's POV~ I put my hand on the small of Ana's back to guide her to the sofa and she winces.

"_Cara_?" I intone worriedly. "It's nothing!" she squeaks, trying not to cry. "_Querida_…show me, please?" Shyly, she unlaces her dress; I see **red**! On her back is a positively hideous bruise about the size of a silver dollar.

"Did **Jack** do this?" "Yes…Gomez, I need ice. It hurts something awful…" She breaks, sobbing into my shirtfront. "Hush, songbird. Lie down on the sofa on your stomach; I will go get some ice." "_Merci, mon beau cher. Je t'aime beaucoup_…" she whispers.

I kiss the top of her head, whispering back: "_Prego, cara mia_." I embrace her before going to the freezer. "Old-fashioned?" "Yes, please. _Merci encore_…" "Not a problem at all…" "I am not!" Tish exclaims, glaring at Erik and pouting.

~Regular POV~ "You're not what, love?" I ask, hissing under my breath as Gomez gently puts the ice on my bruise. "It's nothing, a petty little argument." "Alright." "Little high, little low!" a voice calls out.

"Little hey, little ho!" I answer, a grin making its way onto my face despite my pain. "Hey, Annie!" "Danny Tanner! It's been **far** too long!" Gomez readjusts the ice pack so I can sit up, but keep it on.

I give him my special "reserved-for-Gomez" smile, murmuring: "_Merci beaucoup, mon beau cher_…" "Ugh, **French**! You know when you speak it, you drive me **absolutely wild**, _cara mia_!" he growls, taking my hand and trailing passionate kisses up my arm.

"_Mon sauvage_…" I whisper tenderly. "_Eres divina_…" he whispers back. "WHOA, BABY!" the girls chorus as Jesse and Becky scoff and Nicky and Alex groan, adorably grossed-out. "Annie?" "What, Harley?"

"I'm sorry about I said." "Apology accepted; **I'm** sorry for hitting you." "So, we forgive each other…can I sit here?" she asks, indicating the spot next to me. I chuckle softly. "I've got an even better idea…right **here**."

I pat my lap; she squeals. "Well, c'mon!" She sits and Jesse squeaks speechlessly as I kiss her. "Surprised, Katsopolis? Found out about three and a half weeks ago. Guess I get the best o' both worlds."

"ANA! Oh my God, you **have** to listen to this! C'mere, c'mere, c'mere!" Sierra exclaims excitedly. I sigh deeply, but it quickly changes to a mortified squeak as I recognize what's playing. "I'm gonna **kill** you guys! Those videos are supposed to be **private**!"

"You were a…figure skater?" Pam asks. I blush. "Mm-hmm. Only when I couldn't dance, though." "Still, it's impressive!" "…Thanks." "Guys, put 'em away." Bruce says firmly, kissing the top of my head and murmuring: "Your uncle's here and makin' Tish 'n Gomez nervous."

"Be right out…" To appease my uncle, I put a few shells in my hair. "Pretty, Mama!" Gustave exclaims as he and his twin chorus: "Up, please!" I comply with a warm laugh. "Do you want any help, sweet?" Spike asks.

As if in answer, Gustave reaches out for him. "Well, then! Hello, Uncle. Tish, you're shaking!" "What? No s-sympathy for m-me?" "A big, strong man like you? Ya don't need it, mon." I squeak. "Sebastian! Oh, it's so good to see you!"

He walks into my cupped hands and I lift him to eye-level. "Uh-oh. I know that look; I'm about to be lectured…" "You're darn right you are! Your visits are becomin' a distraction." "Ana, turn around, but get your video camera first!"

I do as Spike asked, and I'm greeted by the greatest sight: Gustave walking. "Go to Mummy!" Spike encourages. "Erik, get out here!" I put Pierre down, and he starts walking too, obviously encouraged by his twin.

Erik comes bolting out of the music room with Johnny-babe, Gerry and Ramin in tow. Seeing the twins walking, he rushes to embrace me. "Morticia? I thought the living ice sculpture was **your** lover?" ~Morticia's POV~

"Hello, Ophelia. She is, but the situation is slightly…complicated." "So, **explain** it!" she snaps. I feel an arm snake protectively around my waist and lean against Ana gratefully, glancing up to smile appreciatively at her.

She mouths "You're welcome," and leans down to close the gap between our lips. "Oh, God!" Ophelia squeals, obviously appalled. "Mum/Mama, what's this?" Harry, Draco and Meri ask, holding up a photo album.

"My college years." "Can we look?" "I don't mind; there are some DVDs of old performances in there, too." "Cool!" they exclaim, rushing into the Louis-Philippe room. She laughs fondly as she sits on the sofa and pulls me into her lap.

I settle my head on her chest, nuzzling affectionately every so often. "Oh, I'm sorry! Where are my manners; I haven't even introduced myself! I'm Ana, and you must be Ophelia." "…I am. So **you're** Ana, the young woman stupid enough to believe in angels."

Hearing this from his spot behind the mannequin, Erik adopts his Angel voice and calls: "'Tis not so foolish, Mademoiselle Ophelia. Ana my angel, sing for me." With a smile on her lips and me lying contentedly in her arms, she does just that.

"Angel of Music, guide and guardian. Grant to me your glory. Angel of Music, hide no longer. Come to me, strange Angel…" "My God…he's **hideous**!" Ophelia squeals. Erik simply laughs, knowing her opinion doesn't matter in the slightest.

"Our boys are walking, Ana; can you believe it?" She laughs, shaking her head. "Let me put it this way, darling; Tom's filming it **as we speak**, and I **still** can't believe it!" He sighs with a fond smile and whispers: "It **is** pretty unbelievable, isn't it…?"

She nods, sighing and whispering: "Indeed it is…" as she kisses his birth-marked cheek. Leaning her head against his firm, broad shoulder, she sighs and closes her eyes. "Tired?" I ask silkily. "Mm-mm. Just thinking…"

"Not about work, I hope?" Erik and I chorus, eyeing her sternly. "No. Terry. I miss him…" Erik smiles tenderly, kissing the crown of her head. "Call him and his mother and invite them for dinner…"

"Bring me my phone…" "Here." I dial Terry's home number and Mama Bell answers. "My boy's workin', but I'll call him in. Terry, phone for ya'll!" "Thank ya much, Mama. Hello?" "Well, hey there, countryman!" she says with a slight giggle.

He laughs. "Dinner?" "Please! I miss you…" "6:00." "OK!" "You can show me all those songs you and the girls have been workin' on!" "Definitely! She's in Love is **finally** perfected! Hallelujah!" "How are LND rehearsals goin'?"

She sighs, smiling in satisfaction. "Marvelously; thanks very much for askin'." He chuckles. "Welcome. See ya in about an hour, southern violet." "Yep! Bye! Oh, don't forget Leanne!" "I won't; I promise! Bye!"

"Bye." After hanging up, she asks me to let her up. "Mm…why?" I murmur, kissing her stomach a few times in an attempt to distract her. "I'll get the chicken, Ana." Fester insists. She smiles sweetly, blowing him a kiss and mouthing: "Thank you."

He blushes. "You're welcome. Should I get the stuff on the stove, too?" "Mm-mm; just put it on low, please." "Sure." ~Regular POV~ I shiver. Tish gazes up at me in concern. "Are you cold?" she asks.

I nod. She turns to Gomez, who's on Erik's other side. "_Querida_, why didn't you say anything?" I shrug. "Don't know. Distracted, I suppose…" My fragile Erik's eyes glint with jealousy. Ramin's, too. "Mm."

"Terry's here." "Listen to my new ring-tone!" (Family Guy)

Terry's phone (a la Peter Griffin:)

Ding fries are done  
Ding fries are done  
Ding fries are done  
Ding fries are done  
Ding fries are done

I've got to run  
I've got to run  
I've got to run  
I've got to run

I work at Burger King,  
Making Flame Broiled Whoppers  
Wearing Paper Hats  
Would you like an apple pie with that  
Would you like an apple pie with that

Ding fries are done  
Ding fries are done  
Ding fries are done  
Ding fries are done

I've got to run  
I've got to run  
I've got to run  
I've got to run

Don't touch the fries  
in hot fat, it really hurts bad  
and so do skin grabs  
Would you like an apple pie with that  
Would you like an apple pie with that

Wait for the bell  
Can't hear the bell  
where is the bell  
wait for the bell  
Ding fries are done  
Ding fries are done…

~Gomez's POV~ Tish and I jump as Ana and Meri burst into laughter. "Oh! Oh God, that's **so** funny!" "How'd you get it…?" "Downloaded it." "Oh! That reminds me: **this**…is for you." She hands him a sealed envelope labeled "Julliard".

"No!" he exclaims. She smiles. "Fingers crossed, love." "And…**I got in**!" He sweeps her up as she screams in delight. "YES! Oh Terry, this is so **perfect**! I'm so happy for you, hon!" "Really?" "Of course! Go for it!"

"Only with yours and Mama's blessings. No one else's matter." "Aw, babe! Mama Bell…?" ~Regular POV~ "Go on, then! But Ana, ya gotta promise me you'll go 'n check on 'im every few months." "Sure thing! When are you due to leave?"

"Not 'til May, thank God." "Dinner!" Fester calls. "Yum!" As we sit down to eat, Jade asks: "Mama, can I say grace?" "Sure, sweetie." ~Later that night~ "Annie?" "Yeah, Harl?" "What's your biggest fear?"

"Losing a loved one through my own stupidity…" "That's silly! When would you ever do **that**?" I laugh softly, kissing her lightly. "You simply have **far** too much faith in me, Miss Quinn…" I tease as Tish cuddles insistently against my back.

"Ana…Gomez and I are cold." "I can help. Harley, would you mind switching with Gomez, just for tonight?" "'Course not. Here…" Just as we're all settled again, the twins screech: "_Mama_! _Papa_…" Car growls: "I swear to **God**…"

"Car, control yourself!" I snap, just barely repressing the urge to glare heatedly at him. "Music of the Night, then?" Erik asks shyly. Despite his timidity, his voice still flows over me like warm honey.

I smile warmly, looking into his radiant golden eyes. "Sure." He blushes as I gently place my hand in his. I roll my eyes good-naturedly. "Still, darling?" "…I just can't help it. To have a radiant angel like you even **consider** touching a hideous creature like me is…heaven in itself."

Tears spring to my eyes at his admission and I place his hand on my cheek, mirroring him tenderly. "See? No fear, no repulsion, no disgust. Only tenderness, adoration and undying love. That's all that'll ever be there. I see your **soul**, Erik love."

"I'm so glad you do…" We kiss before going out into the living room to lull the twins back to dreams with my old lullaby. "Did it work?" "Yes, on all ends." "To the roof, then, _ma chere_." I give a quiet, giddy giggle.

Chuckling fondly, he whispers: "Calm down, _ma bichette_!" I blush profusely. "I'm sorry, Erik. I'm excited; it seems as though it's been an eternity since I last saw a starry sky." To my surprise, he starts to laugh.

I blush anew, my gaze lowering. "What?" "You find joy in the simplest things; that amazes me." "You could too, ya know…if ya tried hard enough." "Teach me?" "Always." ~Rooftop, Erik's POV~ Ana breathes in the cool night air, twirling with an almost ethereal grace.

"Oh Erik, aren't the stars absolutely breathtaking?" she exclaims. "Yes…you are." It takes a moment, but without fail, a modest blush creeps across her cheeks. "I love you…" she whispers.

Then I take a **big** chance. I get down on one knee, take her hand in mine and whisper: "I love you, Ana. You've changed me for good, and I want that change to stay. Will you…marry me?" She starts to cry and I attempt to rise with my dignity still intact.

"Yes…yes, yes, a **million** times yes, Erik!" It doesn't register fully until she presents me with her left hand and kisses me passionately. I kiss her back, pressing her flush against me and slipping the simple, plain gold band onto her finger as tears of joy fill my eyes.

"My soon-to-be wife…" I whisper, caressing her cheek. "You do realize I have to marry Raoul first, right?" "Why?" "His family's getting suspicious. Best ease their doubts…" He smiles, both in understanding and pride.

"You're right as always, _ma cherie_…" "_Embrassez-moi_, Erik…" He grins, acquiescing eagerly. ~Regular POV~ "Where were you?" Gomez and Tish murmur protectively, cuddling close to me again. "The roof. I wanted to see the stars, that's all."

Tish's hand sleepily travels across my new engagement band and I tense, knowing that she's the more observant of the two. Sure enough, her eyes fly open and her tone turns accusatory. "What's this?"

"Nothing!" I insist, slowly pulling my hand away. "It **looks** like a new engagement ring, _cara_." Gomez growls. I reach across him and lace my hand with Erik's. "So what if it is? I put my faith in the Lord tonight and made some big decisions…"

"…But we're not afraid because we can hold tight to each other through it all…" Erik finishes. "_Mon ange_…that was so beautiful." "Goodnight, Ana. Sweet dreams…" ~Next Morning, Morticia's POV~ I wake to Ana singing softly into my hair.

"Mm…good morning, Ana Marie." She blushes. "Who told you…?" "Why, I believe you did…when we made love." "You know what, I must've been so high on orgasm hormones that I don't remember." She winks and it's my turn to blush.

"ATCHOO!" "_A tes souhaits_, Gomez darling." "_Grazie, cara mia_." "_Prego, __mon cher_." She kisses him lightly and he whispers: "Mm…**French**…" against her lips. She whispers back: "_Oui_…" as she caresses his cheek.

"Ana?" "_Oui, mon cher_?" "_Credo di essere malato_…" he groans. Handing him a handkerchief, she gazes at him sympathetically. "Blow. It'll help; trust me." "Please say you're not working today, _cara_…" he practically moans.

"I'm not." "Morning already?" Raoul groans. She giggles, leaning over to kiss him awake. "Those help?" "Mm…**quite** a bit. I have something for you, my love; consider it an early wedding gift." She "awe's".

"Really, darling?" He smiles tenderly, kissing the tip of her nose. "Really. Close your eyes…" He pulls a small gold cross necklace off the nightstand. "You can open them now…" "_Mon Dieu_…my pa-pa's cross." she whispers.

He laughs softly, his eyes sparkling and a playful smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Shall I help return it to its rightful place, then?" "Please! I thought I'd lost it…" "Well, you didn't…" "Love you. Now, up!"

"_Cara_, do! I deed you." "I won't be long, _mon cher_. Just have to shower and get the twins up." She comes over to my side of the bed, leaning over and showering my face with lush yet tender kisses as **Raoul** turns away in disgust from our display of loving affection.

"Come shower with me…" she whispers in a low tone, her lips pressed enticingly to my ear. I nod and she smiles. "Ophelia's bringing Mother and Father today…I'm nervous." "Shouldn't be. No matter how they badger me today, **nothing** will drive me from your side because we **belong** to each other, Tish. You are mine and I am yours, from now 'til the end of eternity."

I blush as she repeats the sentiment she used when we made love almost two weeks ago. As though she were reading my mind, she whispers: "Tonight, no matter the outcome of their visit. I promise…"

I nod as she pulls me into the bathroom. "My God…that bathtub is **enormous**!" She giggles. "I know. Speaking of which, would a shower or a bath better suit your fancy?" "A bath, most definitely. It's more intimate…"

She closes and locks the door, smiling lovingly with tender reassurance in her eyes. "Don't worry. That's just so Harley won't walk in on us." "Is she **still** jealous of me?" I ask exasperatedly, rolling my eyes.

"Does **that** tell ya anything?" she asks in response as Harley begins knocking on the door. "Annie, you in there? Ya need some company…?" "Yes to the first and no to the second, Harley. I've already got someone with me…"

"Lemme guess…**Tish**?" she growls, punching the door for good measure. I almost swoon when Ana gathers me into a heartbreakingly gentle kiss, untying my robe at the same time. _It's perfectly alright to swoon out loud, Tish love. _

_It lets me know I'm on the right track…*wink*_ I swoon out loud this time as she kisses me light as air, my knees reduced to jell-o. "Untie this for me?" she asks, flicking her eyes to her robe tie. I nod and our robes pool together on the cool tile floor.

The scent of roses permeates my senses as we sink into the foam-filled water. "…I had a nightmare last night." I admit as we finish washing and just soak a few minutes later. "About what, love?" she asks, holding me close and gazing at me with completely, utterly genuine concern in her warm sea-green eyes.

"I was raped and you just let it happen…" Tears well in my eyes and she gathers me against her chest. "Tish? That will **never** happen, OK?" "Really?" "Really, my raven. Hell, if anyone ever even **tried** anything like that, I'd kick his ass six ways to Sunday. Trust me."

"I believe you, and I love you." She giggles, giving me an Eskimo kiss and whispering: "Love you too, Tish." We get out. Then we dress and brush each other's hair in bed. "You have exquisitely beautiful hair, _ma chere_…" she compliments me softly, craning her neck to kiss my cheek.

"_Merci…toi aussi_." I murmur, blushing slightly. "Wanna come get the twins with me?" "If you want me to…" "Would I be asking if I didn't?" "Good point." We get the twins up, feed them and return to the bedroom for a quiet, romantic breakfast in bed, just the two of us.

"Delicious…" "Knew there was a reason I kept my fragile Erik around: he's a **damn** good cook." she jokes, laughing to herself. I can't help but laugh a little myself. I sigh contentedly. "Surprise; we're early!"

Ophelia's singsong voice echoes through the underground home. I groan, burying my face in Ana's shoulder. "Carry me?" "Sure, love. Never hesitate to ask." She scoops me up; as we enter the living room, I call: "Hello, Mother. Father."

"I told you she became a **freak**! She's become **another woman's** lover!" Ophelia exclaims, glaring at Ana in disgust. ~Regular POV~ I immediately jump to Tish's defense. "And **what**, may I ask, is **wrong** with **that**? We love each other! Shouldn't that be all that matters? Frigging homophobes!"

"Excuse me?" Mr. and Mrs. Frump chorus. I smile sheepishly. "My apologies, Mr. and Mrs. Frump. It's just that…if you're not going to let Morticia and I be together simply because her big sister is repulsed by the fact that I **happen** to be a woman…well, that should simply explain itself, no?"

"Oh, Ana…_je t'aime_." Tish murmurs against my shoulder. "_Je t'aime aussi,_ Tish…" I murmur back, tenderly kissing the crown of her head. "Is that…**roses** I smell on you?" Ophelia demands of Tish.

A certain meekness comes over her and she nods. "Tish, can I put you down?" "No! I need you close to me…" "Alright, alright! Can I at least sit; my knees are **killing** me, love." "Shall I massage them for you, darling?" she asks concernedly.

I nod, sighing in relief as I sink into the couch. "How'd they get so sore?" Harley asks, a note of jealousy in her voice as I bite back moans at Tish's tender caresses. "Don't tell Erik, but…I've been going upstairs to help with the ballet."

"Ah, muscle strain." Tish says matter-of-factly, halting briefly in her ministrations to kiss my nose. "Probably so." I agree, smiling and teasing her: "You missed, _ma chere_…" "So I did…" she teases back, lightly pressing her lips to mine.

"Ahem! Hello, Ana…" I languidly separate my lips from Tish's before turning to smile a greeting at Zach. "Hello, Zach. How's the current case going?" "Well enough. Dr. Sweets is eager to wrap things up so he can come and see you…"

I blush shyly, biting my lip. "Really? I'm flattered…" "Ana! Your eyes were goin' all dreamy; ya OK?" "Perfect, Jack." "Ana, what exactly do you do?" Mr. Frump asks. Beginning to gently stroke Tish's hair as she crawls higher and lays her head against my chest, I answer: "I work upstairs, actually. Best job ever! Singing my heart out for the opera lovers of France."

"Men, mostly…" Tish murmurs enviously, beginning to trace hearts on my chest with a blood-red nail. "Jealous, my love?" ~A little while later, Ophelia's POV~ I roll my eyes, scoffing in disgust and disbelief as **Ana** effortlessly charms my parents, even after explaining her romantic arrangements.

"_Cara_…" "Coming, _mon cher_." She goes to make Gomez comfortable as Mother calls: "Ophelia, we're leaving!" We say our goodbyes and Ana pops us home. ~Regular POV~ "Peach pie! Long time no see!"

Angel and Spike come out in full vamp-face, ready to defend me to the death at the first sign of trouble. "It's OK, guys. I can handle **him**." I assure them, glaring icy daggers at Lorne. "Oh, you can, can you? Even if I have…hostages?" I gasp as two small figures emerge from the lake's mist, chained together. _Oh my God…_

TBC =)

(A/N: Didn't intend for this to be so **long**! Well, on to chapter 10!)


	10. Time Moves Forward

A New Beginning: Chap 10

"Daphne! Cameron!" "Aunt Ana!" They try to run to me, but Lorne holds them back. "Ah-ah-ah! Remember: one toe outta line…" They step back meekly, lowering their heads in submission. "Where are their parents?" I demand.

He smirks. "You mean Trent and Benny-boy? They're a bit…**tied up** at the moment, I'm afraid." I clench my hands into fists at my sides. Since I can't plow my fist into his face like I so desperately want to, I cast muting spells for Daphne, Cameron and my twins and fight back verbally.

"You **sadistic** fucking **bastard**! What have you **done** to them?" Smirking coldly, he whispers: "Come with me and find out, starling…" "Shut **the hell** up! You have **no right** to call me that anymore! **No**. **Fucking**. **Right**. You **cold**, heartless **son of a bitch**!"

~Gomez and Tish's POV~ Our jaws drop in disbelief. "No! We won't let you!" "She has to; they're her best friends, her anchors…her everything! Daphne and Cameron can't grow up without their fathers…" Pugsley says.

Ana starts to cry as we continue to refuse. "You two—don't—understand!" ~Tish's POV~ "What don't we understand, _cherie_?" I ask soothingly. "*sniff* They've been in my life a **damn** long time. In college, they guided me through my transition into bisexuality. They stopped idiot jocks from beating me up at the risk of getting beaten up themselves. They defended me when I was accused of sleeping around the sorority I was pledging to. If I didn't go, it would be the ultimate betrayal of our friendship. Understand?"

"I do. Let her go…" I gasp. "Fester! You can't be serious!" Gomez exclaims, clutching Ana's hand protectively as I nod in agreement. "She could be **killed**!" Smiling serenely, he says: "Better to die saving lives…"

"…Than to spend eternity grieving over what you could lose." Ana finishes, grinning at him as he opens his arms. "Oh, Fester; you **do** remember!" she exclaims, running over and hugging him tightly. "I learned a lot from you, Ana. Now, I'll get your cloak, hmm?"

"If you **insist** on doing this, then we're **both** going with you!" Gomez exclaims, his statement ending in a harsh cough. ~Fester's POV~ I shake my head, pushing my little brother back down on the bed. "No, Gomez. You're in no condition; Tish and I will go."

Lorne transports us to some type of warehouse and Ana rushes to the far wall where her friends are lying on cold metal cots, seemingly lifeless. "Dear God, no!" she whispers, clearly on the verge of tears as she checks them both for pulses.

"Weak, but still there. Thank God…" She crosses herself and murmurs a quick prayer of thanks, gazing heavenward momentarily before turning to us. "Fester, get a first aid kit. Tish, come keep watch over Benny, please. I've got Trent."

We nod, doing as asked. ~Some time later, Tish's POV~ I don't know how long we stood there tending to them, but it seemed like forever. Eventually, Benny squeezes my hand and airily croaks: "You must—be Tish."

Ana practically collapses in relief at the sound of his voice as my lips quirk upward and I nod. "I am. Benny, is it?" "Mm-hmm." He turns to Ana. "Are the girls OK?" She gives him a watery smile, managing a nod.

"They're perfectly fine. Aunt Ana played damn good defense." "He have hold of 'em?" ~Regular POV~ "No." I lie; hating the way the knot in my stomach tightens, even as the word passes my lips with far too much ease.

Fester squeezes the hand that's not laced with Trent's, leans down and murmurs in my ear: "In the paraphrased words of the great Gregory Maguire: 'Some lies are sanctioned by heaven'." I sigh, giving him a half-hearted smile.

He gives a sigh of mock-annoyance, rolling his eyes. "Oh, c'mon now. Am I gonna have to tickle-torture it outta ya?" "Maybe…" "Well, then…" "Fester, **no**!" I squeal. He tickles me until I'm breathless. "Ahem! Heal us, please?"

"Oh! Right…" I place my hands on their chests, and they're immediately surrounded by white light. "Gonna have to go to a hospital for Trent's leg. Other then that, let's go!" ~Hospital, Benny's POV~ They take Trent in and we sit in the waiting room.

I'm shakin' like a leaf. "Scared?" Ana asks. "Shitless. Hold me?" She nods, pulling me into her lap, obviously not caring who sees. "Ana…" Tish groans, her tone with annoyance and disapproval. "We were supposed to audition in L.A. tomorrow…" I murmur disappointedly, burying my face in Ana's shoulder.

She smiles. "Who's the producer?" "Quin. Why?" "One sec." She goes outside. When she comes back, the doctor calls us in. "He has a broken leg." "Where?" Ana and I ask automatically. ~Tish's POV~

The doctor looks surprised, but answers: "Femur." "Ugh! 12 weeks in a cast; four days in the hospital." Benny mutters, pouting. Ana giggles, kissing his nose. "Hakuna Matata, Benny. Trent's a trooper; he'll trek through."

A nurse comes to walk us to Trent's room, and as we sit there, Gomez bursts in, taking Ana into his arms. "Are you alright, my love?" "Fine. Si! Frederick copped out, then?" "Seems like it, love." They embrace, and he sighs.

"What, love?" "I'm gonna be doing X Factor starting next week, and I won't be able to take you with me…" "I'll pop 'round to visit, I promise. Louis and I need to see each other, anyway." ~Regular POV~

Gomez pries me from Si and murmurs in my ear: "Please don't be upset, darling. I had Meri cure me so I could come and check on you, simply because I **could not** rest for all my worries, and-" Rolling my eyes and sighing deeply, I cut him off with a kiss.

"I'm not upset, Gomez." He looks deeply into my eyes, cupping my face in his hands as he whispers: "_Cara mia_…" I whisper back, a smile playing on my lips: "_Mon cher_…" His voice rises to a murmur. "Oh, Ana…that's French."

My smile becomes a smirk. "_Oui_…" I breathe just as he captures my lips in a kiss that knocks the wind out of me. My knees collapse beneath me as his tongue gently parts my lips. ~Papa/Ducky's POV~ I round the corner just in time to see my daughter…*shudder*… "sucking face" with a **complete stranger**!

(Well, a stranger to **me**, at least…) "**Ana**!" She blatantly ignores me as the suave outsider presses her against him to keep her upright. "Gomez, I feel…so faint suddenly." she sighs between kiss after sweet kiss. He moves his affection attentions to her neck, murmuring: "Check on your friend one minute more; then we'll go home…"

"_D'accord_…" "Mm, _cara_…**French**. If you don't stop exciting me, I shall simply have to make you mine **here** and **now**…" She gives a little whimper, calming down enough to ask her friends if they're alright. They nod, smirking, and wave her out.

"Shoo, shoo…" they mouth. ~Home, regular POV: bedroom~ One minute, we're kissing ravenously, lips, tongues and teeth all clashing heatedly. The next, I'm beneath him, both of us naked as jaybirds and kissing every inch of skin we can reach.

"…Gomez?" "_Querida_…?" "I. Love. You." I whisper breathlessly as I kiss down his chest. He gently raises my head and whispers back: "I love you, too…are you ready?" "Yes, my love! Completely…" He slips inside me and I moan loudly due to complete and utter bliss.

"Oh, **Gomez**! **YES**!" Twenty minutes later, we're spilling inside each other, our lips fused together. "Ana? I think Spike's **laughing** at us…" he murmurs, kissing my cheek sleepily as we lay, entwined and basking contentedly in our afterglow.

"_Ne t'inquietes pas, mon amour_. I'll take care of it." "_Grazie, cara mia_…" "_De rien, mon cher_…" ~At dinner that evening~ "Seconds, Ana?" "Please, Erik." I say politely with a slight nod, making it a point to have our fingers brush as the plate changes hands.

His golden eyes glow with happiness. ~Spike's POV~ _OK, so that's how it's gonna be, huh? Playin' the "Ignore Spike" game. Fine, then!_ Sheexcuses herself and walks over to Gomez, sitting in his lap. "You don't mind, do you, _mon cher_?" she coos, batting her eyes and lightly skating her nails up and down his neck.

"Oh, Ana…**French**." "_Oui_…" she murmurs, smirking. "_Cara mia_…" "Oh, Lord…" Jack groans. I smirk, thinking he'll end this shit, but Ana simply has to glare daggers at him and hiss: "Something to **say**, Jack?" and he runs scared, tail tucked firmly between his legs.

"Not a thing…" "Annie? The boys want ya ta come play with us." Harley calls shyly. Ana giggles. "Coming, my little Harley." She grabs her camcorder. "Going on video!" she singsongs. Gomez chuckles.

"**You**…are simply **too** adorable for words, _querida_…" "A mother's fascination with her children; what can I say?" she chirps, kissing his nose. ~Bert's POV~ "Love? I'm 'ome!" "Bert! In the playroom!" Ana calls. "…Tha's your sex robe! Who?" I demand.

"Depends. Currently or since you went on business?" "Never mind, then…" ~Regular POV~ Bert leaves not long after that. All the better, though, since Simon's around now. Raoul and I are cuddling together on the loveseat one evening discussing the wedding and making Tish cringe.

"Beach wedding…flowers in your hair. My Cinderella. I've got goose-bumps!" "As do I, my sweet prince." "Say you love me…" he sings. "You know I do…" I answer, looking into his eyes and taking his hand.

We both sing: "Love me, that's all I ask of you…" as our lips gently brush. "**Ana**! Next time I see this damn **scarf** on my dresser, I will burn it! Understood?" Cal yells. He storms out into the living room with my faded, ragged Little Lia scarf.

"Why not?" Johnny-babe asks innocently. Smirking, Cal tosses it toward the fire. "NO!" I scream, diving for it. "What **on earth** is going on?" Angel shouts. I shake my head, shakily clutching my scarf.

"Nothing. Caught my scarf. I…tripped and it almost landed in the fire. No big deal." "You sure? You're shaking…" I nod. "I'm fine. You know my rare clumsy moments." He nods skeptically. "Mom? Can I ask you a question?" a voice asks shyly.

I look up, and Bella's standing there. "'Course you can, sweetie. What's up?" "Well, when did you first…?" She stops, obviously flustered. "It's alright, Bella; take your time."

"When-did-you-first-discover-you-were-bisexual?" she asks, blushing immediately afterwards.

I laugh good-naturedly, kissing the crown of her head as we move to sit on the couch. "My freshman year of college, love." "The emotional year, as my high-strung son calls it!" "Mr. Alford!" I exclaim, running to hug him.

He chuckles, wrapping his arms around me in a warm embrace. "I've told you before **Miss Giry**, unless we're 'discussing business', it's **Tully** to you…Ana." "Alright, Tully…" "Ah, there's my girl!" "You two know each other?" Gomez, Tish and Fester ask tensely.

"Mm-hmm!" "I'm Trent's father. Just came over to see how our Annie-girl's holdin' up." "As well as can be expected, I suppose. Poor thing…" Tish cuts in before I can speak, giving me a look that dares me to argue.

"Ignore her; I'll put some tea on." "Earl Grey." I giggle. "Of course; did you think I'd forgotten?" "Why did I even doubt?" ~Tish's POV~ "Tish…come help me." I nod. As we go into the kitchen, she whispers: "Do **not** do that again. I realize that you have a history, but you'll play nice so long as I'm around. Is that understood?"

When she finishes, I feel like a child who's just been scolded by her mother. I lower my gaze, nodding meekly. "Yes, Ana…" She places a hand under my chin, raising my gaze to hers. Then she kisses me sweetly.

"I love you, Tish…" she whispers. I smile, a much more common occurrence lately. "I love you, too…" "Then make with the tea, eh, lovebirds?" Tully calls, obviously thinking we're joking. Well, when we come back holding hands, he has his suspicions.

Ana sits in her special high-backed armchair from her library, crooking her finger toward me in a "come hither" motion and patting her lap invitingly. _We're not going to…__**do**__ anything, are we?_ I ask nervously.

_***boisterous laugh* With Tully here? **__**HELL**__** no! I just want to hold you, **__**ma chere**__**…**_ she assures me, patting her lap again. This time, who am I to argue? "I married Miranda a few months ago…" "WHAT? Tully, are you **insane**? She's a **complete** and **utter homophobe**! She **does** realize that Trent's **gay** and her step-grandchildren were conceived by **another man**…right?"

"No." "So, **what the hell** have you been telling-oh, no. No, no, no, **no**!" "Ana, please do this for me! What else could I have told her?" "You **could have** told her the **goddamned** truth! How could you **do** that to your **only son**?"

"Tully, darling!" "Miranda, baby!" After glaring at Ana icily, she kisses him. As we sit making idle chitchat, she kisses me. Miranda looks completely aghast. "Tully, you didn't tell me that **she** was one of…**them**."

"We're not **aliens**, we're **human beings**, and would thank us to recognize us as such. Thank. You. Very. Much, Ms. Priestly." Ana bites out, venom coating her tone. "Ana…Harley took Daphne, Cameron, Pierre and Gustave to the park, right?"

"Mm-hmm, but I've gotta make dinner in a bit and speak with Erik about something." "No, I haven't seen your guitar." "Ugh! Where could it-oh, wait! Never mind; I can go get it later." "Ana?" "Yes, Bruce?"

"What would you say to letting **Angel** cook dinner for the kids tonight…so I can take **you** out on a proper first date?" ~Regular POV~ "As long as we're back by 9:30, so we can tuck Jade in, then…yes. I'd love to."

"Great! I'll go make reservations." "Sounds good. Try and make 'em for 6:00, so I'll have time to show you my special place here in _Paris_…" "You mean the special place you've never shown **anyone**, not even **Erik**?"

"_Oui_. The very one…" "Well, don't **I** feel special all of a sudden?" I giggle. "You should." ~A little while later~ "You swear I look alright?" I ask Jack nervously. "Absolutely angelic. Knock 'im dead tonight, hon."

"Hopefully not literally." I attempt to joke. "Humph!" Gomez and Tish chorus, scowling. I roll my eyes, calling: "Coming, Bruce!" as I grab my black Calvin Klein jacket and dash off, being greeted by one hand brushing my hair behind my ear and the other placing a rose in my hand, making me smile.

"Thank you; it's beautiful." "*chuckle* I would've brought you a dozen, but…that seemed like overkill." ~Gomez's POV~ She giggles, kissing his cheek. "Regardless, I love it." "Ready to go, then?" "Absolutely. Gomez, you and Tish behave yourselves; don't mope too much!"

Then she's off, her hand entwined with **Bruce's** as they chat aimlessly on their journey above. ~Regular POV, Ana's "special place"~ "The Notre Dame? But…I've been here before." I laugh, shaking my head.

"Just c'mon." We go up to the belfry. I climb up on one of the gargoyles and reach for his hand. "Isn't the view just…amazing?" "Mm. Yes, it is…" I turn to gaze at him and realize he's looking at **me**. I blush. "Smooth, Mr. Wayne…"

"Ana, can I be honest with you?" he asks. "Of course, Bruce." He clears his throat nervously. "I don't wanna be Gotham's 'playboy prince' anymore. I only want one girl in my life, and from now on…I want that girl to be **you**. What I'm trying to say is: **officially**, will you be my girlfriend?"

I grin. "Yes, Bruce! I would **love** to be your girlfriend!" I exclaim, capturing his lips in a swift kiss. "Great! Should we head out to the bistro, then?" "Mm-hmm!" We head over, ordering coq au vin and some champagne.

"So, what music do you love?" he asks. I place my chin in my palm, a thoughtful expression making its way onto my face. "Hmm…I love a little bit of everything, honestly." "Like…?" "Journey, Queen, Sarah McLachlan, Alanis Morrisette…stuff like that."

"Still a country fan?" "Avid. Anything from Johnny Cash to Darius Rucker." "Cool." "Mm-hmm. Top me off?" He chuckles. "Sure, hon." At the end of the night, we come home, tuck Jade in, and I slip into a hot bath to soothe my throbbing feet.

"Mm…no more heels for a while." I zap my lyric notebook and guitar in and sing a new song that's been niggling at my creative muse: "Shakespeare". "'S nice." I jump. "Shit, Fester!" He glances at me apologetically.

"Sorry. Sounds great, though. Really." I smile shyly. "Thanks. Hand me the towels, please?" "Sure. Here…" Smiling gratefully, I make sure to block anything he shouldn't see from view as I stand up and step out of the tub.

"Thanks." "Mm-hmm. Tish and Gomez will be happy to have you home…" "Mm. No doubt about that…" "_Cherie_/_cara_…?" Gomez and Tish call sleepily. "Coming, loves." I sigh softly, a fond smile lifting my lips.

"Thought you'd be late…" they murmur drowsily, nestling into me. "Never; we promised Jade." I whisper, kissing their foreheads. I hold them close, all of us drifting to dreams. ~Next Morning, Tish's POV~

"Mama Tish…wakey, wakey." Meri singsongs softly, gently shaking my shoulder. I groan, setting off a coughing fit deep within my chest. "Mm…Meri? I don't feel well…" I moan, sneezing a triple into the pillow and coughing anew.

She gazes into my obviously feverish and glassy eyes, intense worry ravaging her features. "I'll go get Mama; she's in an urgent meeting with MM. Carriere and Garrison. But I know if I explain your symptoms, she'll drop everything and come straight home."

"Why? Is it serious?" I mew nervously. She laughs good-naturedly, shaking her head and smiling reassuringly. "Absolutely not. It's a mild case of the flu is all. Rest; I'll go get you a cold compress and be off."

"Thank you…" I croak, giving her a weak smile. She smiles back, hushing me gently. "Not a word; you sign until your throat's recovered from this. Understand?" I nod. _Yes… __**Good. Rest now.**_ ~Meri's POV~

I knock on the managers' office double doors. "Come in!" Mama's bell-like voice easily permeates the wood of the door. I walk in and am instantly comforted by her presence. "_Bonjour, Monsieurs._ Mama, Mama Tish has a very mild case of the flu. It's nothing to be overly concerned about, but I told her I would come and get you."

She comes over, kissing my forehead and smiling a thank-you. "_Monsieurs_, if we could continue this discussion at a later date, I would be eternally grateful." They smile kindly, nodding in understanding.

"Of course, _Mademoiselle Giry_. You need only come to us when this is resolved." M. Garrison says softly. "_Merci mille fois, Monsieur_." She thanks him with a small smile, her voice equally soft as she drops a slight curtsey.

Then we walk out of the office and head home together. ~Home~ "Mama Tish?" "Mm…" Mama smiles. "How ya feelin', hon?" "How do you thig? Ehshoo, hehchoo, ah…CHOO!" "Oh, darling! I had the same problem an eternity ago."

"Constadly gettig sidk?" "Mm-mm: sneezing in threes." Gabe comes in with Darry and the gang in tow. "_Cara mia_?" Papa Gomez pushes through them, holding a bouquet of yellow flowers. She grins radiantly at him.

"_Mon cher_, they're gorgeous! You **do** listen when I sing to your stepdaughter, then?" ~Regular POV~ "Ana…that's **French**!" Gomez exclaims, grabbing my hand and making a path of passionate kisses up my arm.

"_Oui_…mm, Gomez." I practically swoon as his attentions trail up to my lips. Darry and the gang cringe as he whispers with his lips against my ear: "When I saw how beautiful you looked at rehearsal, you don't know how badly I simply wanted to rush up on stage and kiss you until you couldn't breathe…"

~Darry's POV~ She giggles dreamily and whispers back: "So, why didn't you…?" Then she pries herself out of his arms and goes to put the flowers he brought her in water. "I guess my being subtly incessant paid off."

"Always." She smiles lovingly at him. "Somethin' on ya mind?" Dally asks her. "Debating whether I wanna read Shakespeare or Poe while I tend to Tish." "Might I suggest Poe? It always lifts her spirits when she's feeling off…"

"Alright, then." ~Regular POV~ As soon as I walk in, Tish clasps my hand tightly, blearily opening her worryingly glassy brown eyes and weakly mouthing: "Don't leave again. Please…" "I won't, darling. Gomez?"

"_Si, querida_?" "Bring me some cool water and cloths, please." He nods. "Of course." He comes in not a moment later. "Here…" I smile thankfully as I sit beside my raven and gently bathe her face and neck.

"This is awful…" she moans. "Ana?" "In here, Miranda. Tending to my sick **girlfriend**." I emphasize the last word, knowing it'll make her cringe. "Yes, I'm bi. Have been since college. Your stepson is proudly, openly gay and because of the powers I have as a white witch, your step-grandchildren were conceived by **another man**."

Tish gives me a proud, but weak smirk and mouths: "_Je t'aime_, Ana." "_Je t'aime aussi_, Tish." I say softly, leaning down and pressing a feather-light kiss to her luscious, blood red lips. "Do! I dod't wadt you to catch this!"

"Immunity, remember? Don't fret so, _m'amour_." "Had be a handkerchief, blease?" "Of course, my raven. Here." She buries her nose in the small square of silk and… "hetSHOO, Hepchioo, hehchoo! Ugh…"

I smile tenderly. "Bless you thrice, my love." She blows and when she finishes, I kiss her nose. "It's already turnin' as red as the rest o' ya." Dally teases her. I merely shut the door with a spell. "Will you read be bag to sleeb dow thad by fever's under control?"

"Of course, my raven. Come cuddle up to your firefly…" ~Dally's POV~ "Her 'raven'? Oh, Jesus!" I groan. Darry rolls his eyes, snatchin' the joint I was gonna light from between my lips an' shakin' 'is head.

"Mm-mm, Dal." "Oh, c'mon! It's nauseating!" "Says you." Pony, Soda and Johnnycake chorus. Ana comes out dressed in sweats with her hair in a messy ponytail. "Had to get that **damn** corset off…"

**Gomez** smirks toward her. "Can you breathe better now, _angelo di miniera_?" he asks, his tone fucking **oozing** double meaning. She smirks back, gliding over and grabbing him by his shirt. "You tell me, _mon cher_…"

She yanks him forward and their lips fuse gently. "Mm…_cara mia_." "Dinner can wait; ravage me, Gomez." she gasps out as he hungrily kisses her neck. "Are you sure…here and now?" ~Regular POV~ "Yes…God, Gomez. I'm so wet…"

_Wetter than you __**ever**__ were for __**anyone**__, even Erik…_ _**So what? At least I'm finally gettin' some.**_ That's my last coherent thought before he takes me to the couch and loves every inch of me…**slowly**. "Happy, darling?"

"Mm…hold on. My brain's still catchin' up to the rest of me 'cause of how **utterly amazing** that was." He blushes. "Really?" "Does Tish only ever wear black?" "Ahem! I **thought**…you were making dinner, not making love to **him**." Spike snaps.

~Gomez's POV~ Skating her nails down my chest and kissing the marks she left behind, she murmurs: "He's hard to resist…" "Hmm, _querida_…" "Help me with dinner?" "Gladly." She reaches for a soup pot in a high cupboard, but is just a bit too short.

I surprise her by wrapping my arms around her middle and lifting her up. "Thanks. It's a conundrum…" I chuckle, gazing at her questioningly. "What is, darling?" "I have long legs, but I'm **short**! It makes **no sense**!"

I laugh and she looks at me with mock-hurt in her eyes. But it doesn't last long as she joins in my laughter. When we're about halfway done making the soup, her phone rings. "One sec, love. Finish chopping up the carrots for me, please. Hello? I **did**? WHOO-HOO! OK, calling him now! Bye! YES, **YES**,**YES**!"

She dials another number. "Harvey? …I GOT IT! I **know**! Sure, over a big family dinner. Trent and Benny can join us via web-cam from the hospital. Two more days. Mm-mm, nice try. *giggle* Bye…" "**What** is all the **noise** about?" Tish groans.

Ana blushes sheepishly. "Sorry, love. Excited, that's all." "You got it?" Ramin and Gerry chorus. She nods, grinning radiantly and responding eagerly as they take turns kissing her passionately. Gerry even spins her a little.

"Rapunzel, our lost princess." they chorus tenderly. She smiles, checking on dinner. "Smells delicious." Raoul murmurs. "_Merci beaucoup_…the recipe was Pa-pa's." "His beef stew **was** always good, especially with extra potatoes."

~Regular POV, dinnertime~ "No…" I huff, rolling my eyes in exasperation. "Fine. Go hungry, then, Tish." I say, not really yelling so much as just raising my voice a bit to make a point. But, I forgot how haywire her emotions get when she's ill and her eyes fill with tears.

"Oh, love…I didn't mean to snap. I'm worried; you've refused food all day." "I fear I'll be sick." My eyes soften as I lean to kiss her forehead. "Why not just say that, then? I'd make you something lighter."

"_Merci_." "_De rien, ma chere_." She squeezes my hand and mouths: "_Je t'aime, m'amour_." "_Je t'aime aussi, ma belle rose noir_." I go and cook a light broth. As I bring it in, I tease: "Do I need to spoon-feed you, too?"

To my surprise, she nods. "Please…" A slight sob escapes her and I set the tray aside, gathering her in my arms. "Oh, Tish…it's alright, darling." I hold her close, soothingly running a hand through her hair and rocking her back and forth.

"Shh, love. You're sick; it's only natural to be a bit weaker." "I just—hate—being—a burden!" "Oh, sweetheart…you are **absolutely not** a burden. Alright?" "*sniff* Do you promise?" "With all my heart. Now eat, so I can give you something for your fever."

After feeding her and giving her the medicine, I curl beside her with a book. "Shakespeare, Mom?" Rosalie asks. "Mm-hmm. 'Taming of the Shrew'." She wrinkles her nose in distaste. "Yuck. We're studying it in school; it's boring."

"_Au contraire, cherie_. Shakespeare can be quite invigorating. I've read his every work countless times and am still doing so." "How do you stay interested?" "Simple. I read 'em to you guys." At that moment, Bella and Alice walk in.

"Mom, can we borrow 'Romeo and Juliet'?" they ask shyly. I nod and smile warmly, handing them the key to my library. "Of course, girls. You remember where it is, right?" They nod. "Mm-hmm; thanks." "You're quite welcome, loves."

They come over and kiss me on the cheek. "We love you." I laugh softly, hugging them both. "I love you, too. Go on, now." ~Later that night, Morticia's POV~ As Ana's climbing into bed, her **precious Scotsman** curls against her, shirtless.

"Missed ye, lass…" he murmurs, yawning. She smiles. "Missed ya too. No more movies for a while, thank God." "Not until ya start 'Tangled'." "Yay! I'm gonna be in a Disney movie!" she singsongs under her breath.

Gomez gags. "Enough. Babe, will ya sing your mermaid song…please?" Darry asks. She smiles, nodding and fingering her cross. "Sure, Dar. Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? …"

~Regular POV~ As I finish the song, Tish sleepily asks: "_Cherie_? Do you ever…*yawn*…miss Atlantica?" "Sometimes. More specifically, I miss my cousins." "Mm. Love you." I smile, kissing her lightly. "Love you, too. Sleep."

~2:30 AM~ "Liana?" "Otis! What are you doing here?" "Slipping in to say that I'm taking Jonathan's place and I've **absolutely no idea** what to tell Vladimir." I smile, gently kissing his cheek. "We'll worry about that in a few hours when you, Vlad and Nelly join us for breakfast."

He chuckles, nodding in agreement. "That sounds like a splendid idea." "I knew you would think that. See you in a little while, Otis." "Try not to miss me too much, now." he jokes, apparently in one of his very rare playful moods.

I giggle. "I'll try, Otis. Goodnight…" ~Next Morning, Otis's POV~ I wring my hands for what seems to be the thousandth time; Vlad smirks and Nelly smiles reassuringly. "Everything's gonna be great, Un-**Ana**!"

My jaw drops as Liana turns to face us, exclaiming: "**Vlad**!" and opening her arms to him. He bounds into them, tears welling in his eyes and a few slipping down his cheeks. "I thought…" "Shh. Hush, Vlad. Good Lord, you've grown so much; Nelly's feeding you well, then?"

He blushes, nodding. "I'm surprised you remember me." "Of course I do; you're **impossible** to forget, Vlad." ~Over breakfast, regular POV~ Introductions are made and stories are told. After the dishes are done and the twins are settled and playing, I call to Daphne and Cam: "Ready to go free your dads?"

"YEAH!" They get their coats and I leave a note before we head out. "You won't be long, will you?" Tish asks, coughing mildly. "Not horribly. Rest; you're still not 100%…" She groans exasperatedly, rolling her eyes and heaving a sigh as she gives a **very** reluctant nod.

"Yes, dear." I give her an apologetic, loving smile. "I know, love. Just a day or two more of rest. Then we start the move, anyway." "Love? When you get back, I have a surprise for you…for our two-month anniversary." Ramin says shyly.

I smile, walking over to him and gently kissing his cheek. "Alright." ~Hospital~ "So glad to be going home…" Trent says, hugging his daughters as he smiles tiredly at me. "You call me if you need **anything**, alright?" I insist, hugging them all in turn once more as I drop them off.

They nod. "Thanks." ~Home~ "Ramin?" I call, hanging up my cloak. "Music room, love!" he calls back, a smile in his voice. As I walk in, I see my fragile Erik at the piano with Ramin standing beside him. Ramin points to the divan. "Sit." I do, and Erik begins to play. After a short intro, Ramin begins to sing. ("Her Voice"-TLM Broadway)

Ramin:  
Where did she go?  
Where can she be?  
When will she come again  
Calling to me?  
Calling to me…  
Calling to me…

Somewhere there's a girl  
Who's like the shimmer of the wind upon the water  
Somewhere there's a girl  
Who's like the glimmer of the sunlight on the sea  
Somewhere there's a girl  
Who's like a swell of endless music  
Somewhere she is singing  
And her song is meant for me

And her voice  
It's sweet as angels sighing  
And her voice  
It's warm as summer sky  
And that sound  
It haunts my dreams  
And spins me 'round  
Until it seems  
I'm flying…  
Her voice!

I can sense her laughter  
In the ripple of the waves against the shoreline  
I can see her smiling  
In the moonlight as it settles on the sand  
I can feel her waiting  
Just beyond the pale horizon  
Singing out a melody too lovely to withstand

And her voice  
It's there as dusk is falling  
And her voice  
It's there as dawn steals by  
Pure and bright, it's always near  
All day, all night  
And still I hear it calling…  
Her voice

Strange as a dream…  
Real as the sea…  
If you can hear me now  
Come set me free…  
Come set me free!

Through the song, tears come to my eyes. When he finishes, I get up and go to plant a loving, lingering kiss on his lips. "Where's **my** present?" Batting my eyes coquettishly, I murmur: "You'll be able to _open it_ later…"

Understanding instantly, he groans loudly, too obviously aggravated by my teasing for me **not** to enjoy it. "Don't expect me to cover for you tonight, then." Eyes dancing, I retort: "I won't. After lunch, I'm sneaking off, anyway."

"Oh? Where to, _ma chere_?" "Ah…now, Tish, if I told you, I wouldn't be **sneaking**…would I?" "*sigh* No. Spoilsport." she mutters, sulking prettily. "Nice try; my lips are sealed, babe." "_Cara_…" Gomez growls warningly.

I "zip" my lips, smiling slyly. "Mm-mm…" Then I start humming "Fathoms Below" and when it's over, shifting flawlessly into the Broadway version of "Part of your World: Reprise". "Show-off…" Fester mutters teasingly.

I giggle. "Thank ya much." ~During lunch~ "Restless, love?" Bruce teases, eyes glinting with amusement. After cleaning up, Pugsley (and surprisingly Wednesday) quietly ask: "Can we see your fins?"

I nod. "Cover your eyes and **do not** look until I tell you that you can." They nod, doing as asked. I strip stark naked and dive into the underground lake, giving a mild hiss of pain as my human legs and feet merge into a set of sea-green mermaid's fins.

When the transformation is complete, I softly say: "Alright, you can look now." I move onto my back, leaning against the lake's edge so I can easily stick my tailfin in the air. "See?" Their jaws drop, and I laugh softly.

Wednesday's eyes are glowing with excitement. "Pugsley, can I have some time alone with our stepmother?" "No way; me first!" "Pugsley darling, Wednesday asked first." "…Fine." "Attaboy! Now Wednesday, ask me whatever you like."

"What's the sea king like?" "*chuckle* My uncle? Kind, loving, overprotective, stubborn **as hell**…" "What about Atlantica?" "It's an utterly **ethereal** city; don't tell your parents, but…I selfishly hope that I shall have the privilege of taking you and your brother there one day…"

"**Ana**! I swear to **God** if you're filling my daughter's head with that **childish**, **pointless** mermaid **nonsense**, I shall sever all ties with you!" Gomez exclaims furiously. Wednesday leaps to her feet, taking my hand in hers and screaming: "It's **not** pointless **or** nonsense! It's **who she is**!"

"**Wednesday Friday Addams**! You **did not** just raise your voice to **your father**!" Tish exclaims in disbelief. "**Yes, I did**! He has **no right** to disrespect my **stepmother's** heritage like that!" She gasps as I squeeze Wednesday's hand lightly in an appreciative gesture.

She looks down, softly asking: "May I join you…please?" "Of course. But first: there's a medium-sized silver jewelry box on the vanity in my old room. Would you go and get it for me?" "Do you mean **this**?" Tish taunts.

Seeing my obviously precious possessions in danger, something inside Wednesday snaps. "LEAVE THOSE ALONE! THEY'RE **MOTHER'S**!" Tish drops the box in shock, but Wednesday catches it, glaring at her.

"**What**…did you call her?" "You **heard** me. I **called** her…my **mother**." She brings the box over and I flip onto my stomach as she strips and puts her feet in the water. I give her a hand and warn: "Squeeze if you need to; this'll **definitely** hurt."

She does, wincing as her legs and feet merge into a graceful dark purple, almost black tail. "Knew it'd be that color. *giggle*" As she tries on my pearls, she asks: "So, are **you** the mermaid who bravely fell in love with a human prince?"

I nod, smiling faintly. "I was, at first." "Well? **Tell**…please?" I laugh. "Of course, my dear." I pull her against my side and kiss the top of her head, beginning to murmur the tale into her hair. "At first, it was a fascination for humans and their world in general. Then, one night, I was in my grotto and a ship passed overhead. Well of course, curious little mermaid that I was, I just **had** to investigate. So, I swam up. When I broke the surface, I saw the ship up close and fireworks blazed the sky. They were obviously celebrating something. I snuck up for a closer look, and that was my first glimpse of **him**…"

"The prince?" she asks, smirking knowingly upon seeing my eyes glaze over dreamily. "Mm-hmm…and from that moment on, I broke our laws at every turn, simply to be **close** to him. It started right then, actually…when the storm struck. He was tossed overboard, and I rescued him from drowning. We washed onto the beach near his kingdom, and I broke another law by staying beside him, caressing him and telling him that I **loved** him. From that moment on, I didn't just want to be part of **that** world…I wanted to be part of **his** world. I was head-over-fins in love."

"So…who figured it out first?" "My cousins. I was acting like a smitten schoolgirl…over a **human prince**! Well, you can probably imagine that when my uncle found out, he was **utterly livid**. I can still clearly remember our fight. Flounder had snuck a statue of Preston -that was the prince's name- into my grotto. (I own NOTHING! "Eric" is changed to "Preston".) 'Why, Preston, run away with you? This is all so – so sudden…' Uncle!' 'I consider myself a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed.' 'But Uncle!-' 'Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?' 'Uncle, I had to-' 'Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden. Ana, you know that! Everyone knows that!' 'He would have died-' 'One less human to worry about!' 'You don't even know him.' 'Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling-' 'Uncle, I love him!' 'No…have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid!' 'I don't care.' 'So help me Ana, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it.' Then he destroyed everything in my grotto – including my statue of Preston. All that was left technically intact was this."

~Tish's POV~ She opens the box again and pulls out a piece of stone with a face carved into it, carefully handing it to Wednesday. She takes it almost tenderly, gazing at it with something akin to wonder and softly asking: "Is this him?"

Ana nods. "Mm-hmm. In person, his eyes were blue as seawater. I could just drown in them…" She puts a bit of a swoon in her voice, simply to irk Gomez and I. Well, loath as we are to admit it, it works. "**Enough**!" we snap.

Wednesday smirks, obviously enjoying our reactions. "Mama, Papa!" Pierre and Gustave call. Ana maneuvers herself out of the water, biting her lip as her fins separate. "Is it really **that** painful, _ma chere_?"

She shakes her head, giving me a reassuring smile. "No; I just haven't transformed for a while, so it's a tad uncomfortable. That's all, Tish." I hang my head. "You're still mad at me." "No, of course I'm not! Whatever gave you that idea?"

"You didn't call me by my pet name…" She smiles gently, coming over and taking my hands in hers. "I apologize, my raven. I'm feeling a bit scatterbrained at the moment, I'm afraid." She kisses me lightly; I smile into it.

"You're forgiven, _m'amour_." ~Twins' room, regular POV~ "Oh, God! I can **smell** why they called…" I help my golden-eyed Erik change the boys. Then Jack and Bruce poke their heads in. "When you're finished, could we steal her?" they ask, grinning devilishly.

I shake my head. "Mm-mm; I'm all Ramin's after supper tonight. You forget: it's our two-month anniversary." They pout and I laugh softly. "Men…" I sigh. While Ramin and I are making supper later that evening, a friend of mine from Atlantica shows up.

"Donny!" I squeal, bounding over to hug him. He gives me a strong hug back, laughing warmly. "Hi, Ana. Listen, I know it's an extremely special night for you, but King Triton and Sebastian really need to see you. They've told me repeatedly that it's an emergency…I should know."

I groan, rolling my eyes. After calming down a bit, I look pleadingly toward Ramin. "Five minutes?" I mouth, entwining my hands beneath my chin in a 'Please?' gesture. He nods. "Go on, but be careful. We both know how temperamental your uncle can be."

"I know. I won't be long, love. I promise." He blows me a kiss; I catch and return it. Then I strip and dive into the water, biting my lip just slightly at the pain of the merge. "How long?" Donny asks half-sternly.

I blush sheepishly. "Almost two months. It'll take me a while to get used to it again." He nods understandingly. "C'mon, then." He takes my hand and pleasant warmth fills me. _Oh, God. Guess I'm not over that little childish crush quite yet…_

"Ya OK?" Donny asks. "Mm-hmm!" I chirp, a bit too quickly. ~Atlantica, Triton's POV~ My niece swims in, humming to herself. "Ana! Good, you're here!" "Yes, Uncle. What?" "If you have somewhere else to be…"

"As a matter of fact, I do! But I'm here to support Donny. So, by all means…" Donny smiles gratefully at her, gently squeezing the hand he's holding. "How'd I ever get lucky enough to have a friend like you, Ana?" he asks her softly.

"Kismet, fate. Call it what you like." she answers with a small giggle. I clear my throat loudly, breaking the affectionate moment. "Yes, well…" I proceed to explain Attina's unorthodox romance with…a human.

Throughout my explanation, Ana maintains a wide smirk. When I finish, she simply says: "Empty nest syndrome, the early stages. Your little girls (well, not so little anymore) are growing up one by one, and you're not ready for it."

"What? That's preposterous!" Athena comes over, tenderly placing a hand on my arm and shaking her head. "No, darling…it isn't." Ana smiles triumphantly. "See, Uncle? Aunt Athena agrees with me!" she exclaims victoriously.

I sigh deeply, feebly waving her off. "Yes, yes, alright, alright…" "Now, let me see if I can guess: Donny's in the same boat." "Yes." I shake my head wearily as she squeals loudly and throws her arms around him.

"Oh, Donny! That's wonderful! When I have more time, you'll have to tell me **everything**!" He laughs softly, nodding and giving her a gentle push toward the door. "I promise I will. Now, you've gotta get home to your man and make this a night to remember!"

"You want details next time I come to visit?" she asks saucily. He grins mischievously. "Am I **that** transparent?" She laughs. "Just a bit." He gives her a mock-scowl and she flits out, giggling to herself.

~Home, regular POV~ As soon as I'm on land again, I run to the bedroom and lock myself in, giggling almost like a madwoman. I pull my red satin, beaded dress out of the closet. Grabbing my "sultry makeup" and diamond hairpins, I rush into the bathroom to change.

There, I darken my cheeks and lips, give myself smoky eyes, and put my hair in a sexy up-do. I make sure to leave a few tendrils framing my face. "An-**whoa**!" I giggle at the looks on Jack, Bruce, Harley, Angel, Spike and Car's faces.

"Mama look pretty!" Gustave exclaims, squirming in Wednesday's arms. She laughs softly, nodding in agreement. "Yes, she does." I smile brightly, going over to kiss them both on the cheek. "Thank you both so much. Oh, Ramin…"

"My God…bedroom. I wanna open my present **now**." "Come on, then." The door's barely closed behind us before his lips are hungrily attached to mine. He breaks the kiss and I laugh breathlessly, kissing down his chest as I hastily unbutton his black dress shirt.

He laughs throatily, toying mercilessly with the ties of my dress. "Songbird, **please**…" I moan as we fall onto the bed, bodies pressed together and my arms around his neck. He nods, untying my dress and tossing his shirt aside as I set to work on his belt, wriggling out of my dress in the meantime.

"You—are so—beautiful." His pants are kicked off and my dress is on the floor in record time. "You first." he breathes, lightly sinking his teeth into my pulse point. "Mm-mm, **you**. I wanna see that glorious manhood of yours, honey…"

"Same time, then…" he pants. We groan in unison as we tease each other mercilessly. Then we slip the last barrier off, moaning in perfect harmony as we join as one. "Ss…God, you're tight, baby." he groans, kissing to my belly button.

"Mm…now that I've got a monster hickey, **that** should be the **least** of your worries…" I growl mock-threateningly, yanking his head up and placing a hard kiss on his lips. "Will that bruise?" "Maybe…" I answer coquettishly, batting my eyes.

A few more thrusts and kisses and we're there. "I love you…" he sighs as we bask in our afterglow. I smile lovingly, giving him an Eskimo kiss and settling against his chest. "I love you too, darling…" "Love?" "Hmm?"

"Who's Bernardo? Darry was talking about him." "He's no one, at least now. I think more often of his sister, Maria." ~Bernardo's POV~ "Love?" a disgustingly smooth voice asks Liana Maria de Castillo Josefina Margarita Madera.

"Hmm?" she murmurs. "Who's Bernardo? Darry was talking about him." I smirk, expecting her to launch into memories of her days as a Shark. But, she doesn't. Instead, she says: "He's no one, at least now. I think more often of his sister, Maria."

That **infuriates** me. "Oh, really? **No one**, am I?" She ignores me coolly, giving her…**lover** a look that asks: "Let me up, please?" He nods. "First, though…happy anniversary, dearest." he whispers, pecking her lips and handing her a rose off the bedside table.

She blushes like a schoolgirl, whispering back: "_Merci, mon amour. Je t'aime_…_bonne anniversaire_." He unwinds his arms from around her. She gets up and walks slowly to the closet. After rifling for a minute, she sighs, inadvertently blowing a stray tendril of hair out of those striking green eyes of hers.

"Looking for this?" a voice asks softly. She smiles at the man next to me in the doorway, who's holding a black, silk, see-through robe. "Spike!" "Ah-ah! Kiss first…" "Mm. You drive a hard bargain…mwah!"

"Thanks, love. Here…" "Thanks, darlin'." "Is that my mother's?" a young girl asks. Liana shakes her head. "No, Wednesday. I just happen to have the same one." "We'll start with the spare bedroom, Ana!" a short, bald man and spiky-haired, pudgy boy call.

She smiles warmly at them. "Be there in a minute, boys. Pierre, Gustave! Come to Mama!" They rush into her arms. "Mama, Mama! Pugsley dance pretty!" the one with mismatched eyes exclaims. She laughs, kissing the top of his head.

"Oh, really?" The pudgy boy blushes. "Yeah. Nana Giry even promised me a spot…she says I'm as accomplished as **you** were at my age." "**Really**, now?" He beckons her over for a hug, and she happily obliges.

"Liana." I call. She doesn't even acknowledge me. **But**, when Maria and Anita exclaim: "Ana," she turns and rushes to embrace them. ~Regular POV~ "Mama! I hear somethin'!" Pierre says. "Me too. What do you say we go investigate?"

He nods eagerly. "Yeah!" We rush to the "rec room", and we find Chrissy and Meg listening to the 80's tribute CD I made. "You like?" They nod. "Mm-hmm…" "Me too. The 90s were **much** cooler, though."

~Tish's POV~ The phone rings. I answer it. "Giry-Destler residence. Morticia speaking." "I'm looking for Ana. Is she home?" "Yes, she is. May I ask who's calling?" "Francesca Zambello, the Broadway director."

I bring Ana the phone. "Thanks. So?" With a smile in her voice, Francesca says: "Welcome to the family…Ariel, for a reading, at least." Ana gasps, a grin breaking out on her face as she ecstatically breathes: "Thank you **so much**, Francesca…"

As soon as she hangs up, the squeals erupt. "AHH! I got it! **I got it**! **I don't **_**believe**_** it**!" Wednesday rushes in, genuinely **grinning**. I fight a shocked swoon as my daughter runs into my lover's arms, grinning at her with immense pride in her eyes.

What she **says**, though, is what breaks my heart. "Mother, I'm so proud of you!" "Thank you, my darling daughter. I owe all my bravery to you, _ma petite fleure_…" "_Ta petite boutonne de rose_?" "_Oui, cherie, bien sur_. Now, what do you say we take the little ones and go help your brother and uncle with packing?"

"Absolutely. Can I take Pierre? He and I get along really well." Ana smiles. "Of course, sweetheart. Be gentle, now." "Always. C'mon; I left sweats out for you." "Thanks very much. I'll be along in just a minute, then."

Ana goes into the bedroom and I grab Wednesday's arm. "So, **she's** your mother now?" "Yes." "Why?" "She supports fascinations that **aren't **death-related." "Oh…" "Phone again!" Gomez calls. "Pick it up, ask who it is and tell them to wait a second; she's changing!" Wednesday calls back.

There's a smile in his voice as he says: "Alright. Hello, Giry-Destler residence; Gomez speaking. Yes, she is. May I ask who's calling?" "*congested* Euphegenia Doubtfire, dearie." "Be right there; I'm putting a shirt on!"

"Alright, _cara mia_. Here she is." "You got clients with ya? Alright, then. Hi, Mum! Oh, you sound awful; I'll be there in an hour and a half. No arguments! You know how stubborn I can be…Bye, love you."

"Is that the ruse you two have?" "Mm-hmm. Works well, too." "Leaving again so soon, _cara mia_?" ~Regular POV~ "I must. I'll help finish the packing. Then I have to go." ~An hour and a half later, "Doubtfire" residence~

"Mum? It's your darling daughter!" "Nod so loud, dear…ad you're by **odly** daughter." "Only child, period. These must be the charges." "Oh, aye. The Johnson children: Tara and Michael." "Hi…" they chorus shyly.

"Oh, Mum, before I forget: I brought soup!" "Ah, you're so good to me, my dear Ana. Thank ya." I kiss her forehead, softly replying: "You've got a fever, too. Mum, we've-Oop, Michael, Tara, will you go into the den and play? I'll be there in a minute."

"Uh-huh!" "**You**? But, they're **my**-" "Shh, don't argue. Now, you're going to eat, take something for that god-awful fever and **rest**. Understood?" "*sigh* Yes, my dear. Swear you're as stubborn as your father sometimes…"

"I know; so you've told me **countless** times." I go into the kitchen and ladle out a bowl of soup for her. Tara asks me something **very** shocking. "Did you ever hear your mom and dad…**doing it**?" I answer her honestly.

"I did. But my daddy's idea of foreplay was: 'Effie, brace yourself'." "Really?" "Mm-hmm…" "Ana! That's family information, meant to be kept **private**!" "Oh, please, Mum!" I say with a scoff that quickly transforms into soft giggles.

I bring the soup in to her, kissing her forehead again and handing her some Motrin. "Take it." I say in a tone that leaves **absolutely no** room for argument. When she gives me a childish pout, I simply say: "I smother because I care. And admit it, since Daddy's been gone, you **love** it when I come over and coddle you when you're ill or just simply not feeling your best."

She sighs in mock-resignation, smiling fondly and nodding. "Aye, I do. If I may ask one favor?" "Anything." "Could I stay here since you'll be singing to the little ones?" "You mean, since it'll put you to sleep? Sure…"

"Thank ya, love." "Of course, Mum; anytime." "Can we come back in?" Tara and Michael ask. "All clear!" I assure them. I sit on the couch by my mum's feet and Mike and Tara clamber into my lap, chanting "Sing," and making her smile.

"Alright, alright! What do you wanna hear?" "Lullaby!" they chorus. "Alright, then." I sing, and soon, Mum's fast asleep. "Tara, can you **very carefully** take her glasses off?" "Mm-hmm; got 'em."

"Thank you, dear one." "She's shivering. I'll go get the big quilt from upstairs." Michael offers, a big grin on his face. I smile softly at him, nodding. "That would be a **huge** help, Mike. Thank you very much."

He does that while I make sure she's laying flat enough so that she won't be stiff when she wakes up. "C'mon, Mike. We'll go somewhere else and play so we don't wake Mrs. Doubtfire. She obviously needs her rest."

"Good idea, and maybe later, we can go get ice cream." "Yay!" they whisper-cheer. I kiss their heads and send them off. I pull a book out of the purse I was smart enough to bring and settle in. About 40 minutes later, Mike quietly pokes his head in.

"Ana, we're hungry. Could you help us heat up some soup?" I smile, nodding. "Of course, my dears." I readjust the quilt so Mum's well covered before slipping silently into the kitchen. "Some for Mike, some for Tara, and…some for me."

We sit and eat in relative silence. "Ahem. I'm ill, not dying…" Upon hearing my mum's voice, Mike leaps up and runs into her arms, hugging her tightly. "We know; we just wanna make sure you get a lot of rest, so you'll get better real quick!"

"Is that so? Well then, in that case…*yawn*…I think I'll go upstairs and take a **real** nap." "You do that, Mum. Tara and Mike, go watch TV for a bit. I'm gonna help my mum up to bed." "OK!" ~Upstairs~

"Ana?" "Hmm?" "…I'm glad we made the change permanent." "Me too, Mum. Ya know, I had to tell a little white lie and make everyone think **this**…is still a mask." "Are ya ashamed of me, dear?" "*gasp* Absolutely not! I'm your **daughter**! I could **never** be ashamed of you! It's just that…once Erik finds out I lied, I'm unleashing something…utterly terrifying."

"Ah, I understand. But I have an idea: we'll wait out my illness; then I'll come back with ya and we'll tell 'em together." Since she's sitting up in bed, I crawl into her lap, hugging her and burying my face in her shoulder.

"Thanks, Mum. I love you…" "Love you too, dear. Now…*yawn*…leave an old lady to rest, hmm?" I nod, giggling and kissing her cheek. "Sure, Mum. Sweet dreams." "Always with you near, love." I leave her for a while, but eventually I hear: "ANA!"

"Coming, Mum!" I take the stairs two at a time and find her sitting up in bed, shaking and bathed in cold sweat. "Oh, Mum…nightmare about Daddy?" She nods, holding her arms open and asking in a vulnerable voice: "Hold me?"

"Oh…of course. C'mere." "Where are the cherubs?" "Mrs. Johnson came and picked them up. Now, what's got my usually strong mother so shaken and needing to be held?" "I keep seein' 'im gettin' hit by that damned truck. I keep callin' 'is name over and over, but…he can't hear me…"

"Oh, Mum…shh." "He'd be real proud of ya, followin' your dreams the way ya have." I smile, laying down beside her, gathering her in my arms and kissing the top of her head. "That he would…I got Ariel." "Really? Aachoo!"

"Bless you. Yes. I got the call right before **you** called, as a matter of fact." "Imagine that…is Sean as much of a stud as they all say?" "Mum!" "Well?" "…Yes! I get to **kiss** him!" "Indoor voice, dear." "Sorry."

"I heard you get to dance with him, too." "Mm-hmm! That's the part I'm kinda nervous about…" "What? Choo! Why? And hand me a handkerchief, please?" "Sure. Well, because…he has to hold me in a **very** daring way."

"How, exactly?" "I have a picture, so I'll show you." (The part in "One Step Closer" when Ariel is held to Eric horizontally and they're spinning.) She balks. "Oh, God…" I smirk. "Told ya. I'm not **super** nervous about it, only a little."

"Why only **a little**? He could **drop** ya, and none too lightly!" "Mum, relax. I'm not **that** far off the ground." "The hell you're not…" she murmurs, drowsy again. "Go back to sleep; I'll be right here." "Ya promise?"

I giggle softly. "I promise. Now, don't fight it anymore, OK?" Another minute or two and she's fast asleep, cuddled against my chest. Not five minutes later, a knock at the door wakes her. "I've got it. I promise I'll be right back."

I go downstairs and there stand Frank and his husband Jack. "Did he go through with it?" "Mm-hmm! **She** isn't feeling well, so I decided to stay and take care of her, as a **daughter** should do."

Frank gives a look of disgust, but Jack smiles. "Figures that after the change, she'd have **you** as her daughter." I squeal in mock-offense. "**What** is that supposed to mean?" "Nothing! Nothing at all…hey, didn't you used to have blue eyes?"

"Yeah. But, when I slipped into the Ana life, they turned green." "Th-they're prettier than I remember…" I giggle, blushing slightly. "Thanks…" Frank clears his throat loudly, obviously annoyed, and breaks the moment.

"Ya wanna tell 'er **why** we came, Jack?" "Oh, yeah! **We** are working your new show, Miss Ariel!" I squeal loudly, jumping on him and hugging him to death. "Ana, ya alright? *cough*" "Fine, Mum! I'll be up in two shakes! Seriously? THAT'S AMAZING!"

He spins me lightly, laughing as he puts me down. "Can Frank take your measurements, hon?" "…I'd rather **you** did it, since I'll be, ya know, bare." He laughs softly, nodding. "If you'd like." "Thanks." "In that case, I'm gonna go."

~Jack's POV~ "That's fine…" I say softly, not taking my eyes off of Ana. "Jack, could I talk to you before I go?" "Mm-hmm…" "I think we need a break…since you can accept this." I gaze at him, a bit miffed.

"Fine. In that case, I'm not who you think I am. Ana, my little mermaid…" She gasps, gazing at me in surprise and disbelief. "It couldn't be…Preston?" I nod, breaking one heart and healing two others with a single gesture…until Ana's infamous stubbornness kicks in.

"Prove it." So I do…by singing. "What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at me? …" She finishes the first part, voice breaking and tears in her eyes.

"…Where would we walk? Where would we run, if we could stay all day in the sun? Just you and me, and I could be…part of your world. Oh, Preston! It really **is** you! My sweet human prince…" "…And my dear little mermaid."

We imitate Flotsam and Jetsam as we say this: "Finally, together…forever." Then she shyly steps closer so that we're standing chest to chest, places her hand on my cheek and presses her lips to mine in a tender kiss of reunion.

"My Lillie…" I murmur against her lips; I sense my eyes changing to their original seawater blue color as she steps back. "Pres?" "Yes, Lillie?" "You wanna take my measurements now…?" ~Regular POV~ He smiles, nodding.

"Sure." (Backtrack in my Broadway timeline: before now, TLM **did not** happen. And we're in Denver, not NYC…yet.) I strip and he measures my height, waist and breasts. Unfortunately, halfway through, my mum comes downstairs.

"Glory, child! Those are parts of ya I haven't had ta see for a very long time; cover 'em, please!" "Hi, Effie. Sorry about that; how ya feelin'?" Preston asks her kindly "Horrid. Cad't stop…EHCHIOO…sdeezing. Tha's why I'b up."

I hand her a handkerchief, smiling tenderly. "Oh, Mum…want me to make a decongestant tea?" "Yes, please. I hab chamomile…" "I'll brew it right now. You mind helping?" I ask Preston. He shakes his head, smiling tenderly.

"Not at all, Lillie. Show me through to the kitchen?" I giggle, spelling my dress back on and curtseying with a purposely-overdramatic flourish. "Of course, Your Highness. Right this way…" Mum even laughs a bit at that one.

Pres goes ahead of me and I whisper: "Could he stay? Please?" She fixes me with a stern gaze. "Absolutely not!" "I could be on nurse duty with Lillie…" I gaze at her pleadingly and urgently whisper: "Please?"

She sighs in resignation, putting her hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Alright, alright! He can stay, **but** if I **see** any lip-locks, he's out on his ass. Is this understood?" "Yes!" we chorus, nodding emphatically.

"Thank you!" I exclaim, almost bowling her over as I rush into her arms. "Alright, you're welcome. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going back up to bed." I shake my head, letting her go. "Not at all; you need your rest if you're to get better. I'll be along in two shakes, I promise."

"Ya said that the last time…" she mutters. "Mum…" I intone sternly. "Fine, fine." I shake my head, sighing deeply and rolling my eyes. "I swear…" I huff as I go into the kitchen and boil the water for tea.

"Was she being childish again?" Pres asks softly. "Mm-hmm…" I murmur, leaning back against his chest as he wraps his arms around my waist from behind. "I'll get the teabags." "And I'll get-" The doorbell rings.

"-The door, and **then** the tea tray." He gently turns my head so we're looking into each other's eyes and pecks my lips. "Don't be long, my mermaid." "I won't, my prince." I answer the door, and there stand Miranda, Natalie, Chris and Lydia.

"Hi." I say politely, despite the fact that the four of them are glaring daggers at me. "We're coming in." Lydia and Miranda snap. "Actually, **I'd** prefer it if ya left…" "No…" "Yes, the change has been made, and I'm **happy**…EHCHOO!"

~Miranda's POV~ Ana giggles lightly, handing **Effie** a handkerchief and smiling tenderly. "Tea's almost done, love!" a decidedly male voice calls. "Preston, darling! Just a minute…here, Mum." I look at the older woman in disbelief.

"She-she's your **daughter**?" "Mm-hmm! Surprised?" Ana asks, giving an evil little giggle. "*shudder* You sound **far** too much like Ursula when you do that, my sweet little mermaid." "Does that…frighten you, Pres?"

"Mm…maybe a little; a kiss might make it better." **She** groans. "Fine. I'm lookin' away…" "Yay…" he purrs, pulling Ana close and fusing their lips. "1-2-3! As you can see, I'm in **perfectly** capable hands, so…you can leave."

"Fine." ~Effie's POV~ "Ana!" She turns to look at me. "Yes, Mum?" "Make calls so you can stay, alright?" She smiles softly, nodding. "Yes, Mum…" She sits on the couch with a fluid grace, picking up the landline and dialing away. "Tish? I'll be a little later than anticipated. A few…days? He's **really** sick, love! I can't just leave him here alone! …I know I care too much for my own good; kisses, darling. Bye…love you too. Put Erik on, please. Angel, since you know where I am, which I **do not** approve of, by the way…could you come and bring Wednesday? I'd like to introduce you to someone…_merci, mon amour_."

She hangs up and leans back, sighing contentedly. That is, until I clear my throat and remind her: "Ahem! …The tea?" "Oh! Right…" She goes to get it as a knock on the door sounds. "I've got it, dear!" I call.

I open the door and the woman who must be Tish, the man who must be Gomez and the cherubs Pierre, Gustave, Wednesday and Pugsley are all standing there, along with Erik. "Lord above! What are you all doing here? Not that I'm complaining…" Ana says, smiling at them as she takes Pierre and kisses Erik, Gomez and Tish on the cheeks.

"Gomez isn't feeling well either, so I came to help with him." Tish explains to her. "Me too!" Pugsley chimes in. "And you **asked** us to come, and Antoinette/Nana couldn't watch the boys, so…here we all are!" Erik and Wednesday chorus.

"Come in, then. Ana and Preston were just about to serve some tea." As soon as they're all inside and the little ones are in a playpen, realization dawns on Wednesday. "Wait…Preston as in **Prince** Preston?"

He smiles, nodding. "The very one. Pleased to meet you, Miss Wednesday." he says in a teasingly formal tone, taking her hand in his and kissing it. She blushes, smiling and dropping a curtsey. "You as well, Your Highness." she says softly as he releases her hand.

~Gomez's POV~ I feel a tickle in my sinuses and begin to panic. _Oh no; not now!_ I think. Ana obviously notices my distress, because as we sit down, she says: "Gomez! For **Lord's sake**, darling…**sneeze**! Torturing yourself won't do **anyone any** good."

"Ah…ah…AHEHCHOO!" She stifles a laugh; I level a glare at her. "My goodness! _A tes souhaits, mon cher_!" "Ah, still speaking French…**sexy**." Preston murmurs in her ear. She hums appreciatively, squeezing his hand as she uses her free one to pour tea.

"Thank you, my prince." "So, can I show you my costume plans for the famous pink dress?" he asks. She grins radiantly, nodding so fast that she looks like a tacky bobble-head. "Yes! I'd **love** to see them!"

He pulls a sketchbook off the coffee table and places it on both their laps. I groan childishly. "_Cara_…while I'm **sick**?" "Yes." Tish glares at her and I smirk, but she remains unfazed. "I remember that dress…" she whispers to **him**.

He chuckles, resting his head on her shoulder. "So do I; I also remember our dance…and song." "Pres?" "Yes, my Lillie?" "Did you **ever** realize I was in love with you **before** I got my voice back?" she asks softly, almost timidly.

To both her surprise and mine, he nods. "Vaguely, **but**…I think I was a bit too thick-headed to **truly** realize it." "And then, the almost sad ending we had because of my uncle." "Ah, but we **didn't**. He realized how much you loved me, made you human and therefore **mine**…forever."

She kisses him lightly and he whispers: "I can't hold back anymore…dance with me? Like that first night…" She smiles. "I thought you'd never ask…" She takes his hand and they waltz effortlessly around the room, humming a song from a memory.

"I can't believe you remember this…" he breathes, gazing reverently at her. She giggles. "I can't believe **you** remember…it seems like it was so long ago, doesn't it?" He chuckles softly, stroking her hair.

"It's been almost 20 years, Lillie…" I snort derisively. "You've kept **track**? How pathetic…" Ana and Wednesday shoot me glares that say, "If looks could kill," chorusing: "Well, **I** think it's incredibly sweet…"

Ana lays her head on his shoulder as he sings softly in her ear. (Excerpt from "One Step Closer". I OWN NOTHING!) "A dance is like a conversation, except your lips don't ever need to part. And once you've begun, you speak as one: cheek-to-cheek, toe-to-toe…heart to heart. And every little step, every single step is one step closer, one step closer…to being understood."

"**Your** song?" I snarl. "Mm-hmm!" ~Later that night, regular POV~ Mum gives us all permission to stay the course of her illness as long the grown-ups "behave". "Ew!" Wednesday and Pugsley chorus, making disgusted faces.

I scoff softly, rolling my eyes. "Alright, enough. Bedtime." "OK…" They change into things I spelled over, climbing into bed. "Goodnight, Mother. We love you." "Love you too…both of you, very much. Sleep well." I say softly, kissing their foreheads, cheeks, and noses as has become our routine of sorts.

As I step into the room I'm sharing with Erik, Gomez, Tish and Preston, I sigh contentedly. "It's official; my life is absolutely, **completely**, **utterly**…perfect." "Humph! I can only guess **why**…" "Not only Preston; it's the fact that I finally **really** don't have to hop around anymore. I finally have the perfect balance…"

"Ana? Can I have a space beside you tonight? I've started having nightmares again…" Tish admits, blushing deeply and obviously **incredibly** embarrassed. I smile softly, nodding and lightly kissing the tip of her nose.

"Of course, my raven. Now, into bed…**all** of us." "Yes, Ana…" they chorus, yawning. "Lillie? Promise me something…" "Anything, Pres." "Never let anyone else call you Lillie." "Never did, never have, never will, my sweet prince. That's a promise; now, to sleep."

~3:00 AM~ I'm just finishing with a false pee alarm when I hear Tish hoarsely scream: "ANA!" I rush back into the bedroom and gently wake her. "My darling raven, what on earth is wrong?" She whimpers, burying her face in the crook of my neck and clinging to me tightly.

"I—I had the abandonment nightmare again." I smile soothingly, showering her with tender kisses and gently running my fingers through her hair. "Hush, my sweet; you know very well that I could never do that. I love you far too much."

"Ana?" ~Tish's POV~ "_Oui, ma chere_?" she whispers, smiling down at me tenderly. "Would you ever consider…marrying me?" I ask nervously into the darkness as I curl into her chest, feeling needy.

"Yes, I absolutely would. But, **I'd** be the one to ask, and my proposal would be **utterly impossible** to refuse…" I laugh softly, stifling a yawn. "Oh, **really** now?" "Yes. Sleep, my love." I lay my head against her shoulder, closing my eyes and drifting into a thankfully undisturbed sleep.

~Next Morning, Gomez's POV~ I wake and am possessed by the irrepressible urge to vomit. So I rush to the bathroom and do just that. "_Cara_…" I groan when I finish, leaning against the sink for support.

She comes in and gasps at the sight of me. "_Mon Dieu_, Gomez!" she exclaims breathlessly, immediately scooping me into her arms and carrying me back to bed. "If I weren't so weak, I would've found your previous exclamation extremely arousing, _cara_." I murmur, managing a smile as I lay my head against her shoulder.

She giggles, nodding. "_Je sais, mon cher_." Unable to help myself despite my severe weakness, I manage a light growl and kiss the spot where her neck meets her shoulder. "You **must** be weak if that's all you can manage." she says teasingly, tenderly kissing my cheek as she lays me back down.

"I am most definitely not feeling my best, angel…" "Do you think you could attempt fluids at least?" she says softly, laying her cool hand against my burning forehead. I sigh in relief, leaning into her touch as I rasp: "_Si_. I think so."

She lovingly places a finger to my lips. "Shh, don't talk anymore, alright?" I nod, smiling gratefully at her. ~Over breakfast~ "Mother? I think Uncle Fester wants to tell you something." Wednesday says softly, inclining her head toward Ana and Fester.

"What is it, Fester?" He smiles at her, eyes sparkling. "I just spoke to your mother about Gomez, so…you can use the back porch and have your reading there…" She squeals, getting up from the table and launching herself into his arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaims, kissing his cheek and forehead. He blushes, mumbling: "You're welcome." "Mother? Can I come watch and listen?" Wednesday asks shyly. "Me too…?" Pugsley pipes up.

They ignore the icy glares they're getting from Fester, Tish and I. She smiles, nodding. "Of cour-" "Absolutely not!" Tish exclaims, being the first to explode. "Oh? Why-ever not?" Ana asks, her voice uncharacteristically cold.

"I will **not** have **my** children subjected to that…that **garbage**!" Suddenly, Wednesday snaps. "IT'S **NOT** GARBAGE! IT'S **WHO**. **SHE**. **IS**! FOR **ONCE** IN YOUR **PETTY**, **INSIGNIFICANT** LIVES, **STOP INSULTING** SOMETHING **SIMPLY BECAUSE **YOU DON'T **UNDERSTAND IT**!"

Then she runs into Ana's arms, tears streaming in rivers down her cheeks. Ana wraps her in a warm, motherly embrace as she brokenly whispers: "Sing our calming song…please." So she sings a song called "The World Above" and Wednesday's soft cries slowly subside as she's rocked tenderly by Ana.

"Hush, my little one. As long as I'm here, you'll never be alone…**ever**." "Do you…*sniff*…promise?" "Of course I do, my strong little blossom. And since you were so brave in defending me, you can sit with Preston during the reading and help him with costumes if you'd like."

She gasps softly, her face breaking into a radiant smile. "Really?" "Yes. Now, come on. Everyone's gonna be here in a half-hour, so we'd best get dressed." "OK!" she chirps brightly, making Tish cringe.

~Tish's POV~ "Gomez, **do something**!" I hiss. When he does nothing, I continue. "We're **losing** our **daughter**!" He shakes his head, serenity on his features. "Mm-mm. We're **pushing** her **away**; there's a difference."

"**What**? You're saying you agree with **Ana**?" "I agree with **both** of them. We need to accept this; it's an integral part of who Ana is and we can't ask her to change simply because we don't understand or agree with it."

"Yes, we can!" Fester cuts in. "If you can say that so willingly, you must not **truly** love her, then." I gasp, hurt. "Of **course** I do! How can you **say** that?" Gomez smirks. "**Prove** it. Start walking the path to acceptance…like I am."

"And me." Fester says. When I cross my arms defiantly and turn away from then, Gomez turns his attention to Ana. "_Cara, mi dispiace_. I should've realized from the very beginning how dear your history is to you, and I harbor an **immense** amount of guilt that I avoided this so firmly for so long. I'm ready to start learning…if you'll let me. And all I can ask is this: can you **ever** forgive me?"

She smiles tearfully at him, nodding. "_Apologie acceptee, mon cher_…and I **absolutely** will." He walks over and gathers her into a passionate kiss, one that obviously leaves her breathless and weak-kneed.

"Does that mean I can sit in the reading?" "If you really want to. I'll have to put a spell on you so no one gets sick, though. Fester?" "I suppose I could make time…" he teases. She smiles, bouncing over and kissing his cheek.

"You're **terrible**, you know?" "Mm-hmm! Go get dressed; go on!" She does as asked, coming back down in a dress the shade of her eyes with her hair gorgeously crimped. But, when I reach for her, she breezes past me as though I didn't exist.

Gomez smiles knowingly. "Ah…so **that's** her punishment." She nods. "Until she starts walking the path to acceptance, she's condemned to **complete** and **utter**…solitude." Not an **ounce** of sympathy from **any** of them, not even the **children**!

He gathers her in his arms; she looks up at him and he brings their lips together in a gentle kiss. "You look absolutely **angelic**, by the way." he murmurs in her ear. "_Merci_. I'm quite eager to make a good impression."

Wednesday and Pugsley come down, Wednesday in a pastel blue dress with her hair down and Pugsley in a white dress shirt and khakis. "Do I look alright?" she asks self-consciously. "Like an angel." Ana and Gomez assure her, nodding.

She smiles brightly as a knock sounds at the door. "That'll be them, so the four of you: to the back porch!" They teasingly salute her. "Yes, ma'am!" Right before she leaves, I whisper: "You said you wouldn't abandon me…"

"I'm not; I'm teaching you a lesson." "On **what**?" She smiles mysteriously. "The importance of acceptance: learn it well, _ma chere_…" That said, she goes to the door to introduce herself to everyone.

~Regular POV~ "Sierra? **Tyler**? OH MY GOD!" "Well, as long as you know those two, the rest should fall into place. Tituss, Eddie, Derrick, Norm, Sherie, Brian and Sean." I smile politely, waving. "Hi."

"Character sound-off!" Francesca says as they come in. (They go in name order, starting with Sierra.) "Ariel: understudy!" "Flotsam!" "Sebastian!" "Scuttle!" "Jetsam!" "Triton!" "Ursula!" "Flounder!"

"And…Eric!" "Good to know, and nice to meet you all. Well, all except Sierra and Tyler, that is." "So, back porch, right?" "Mm-hmm." ~During the reading, Tish's POV~ The young man playing Prince Eric –Sean, was it- harmlessly flirts with Ana throughout the day.

Toward the start of the second act, he "conveniently misplaces" his script so that they have to share. Wednesday smirks at this. Ana blushes (or pretends to, I can't really tell). _How does she __**do**__ that? _

_**It's a gift, love. Jealous?**__ No! Alright, maybe a little… __**Then stop spying and go relax upstairs.**__ OK._ ~Afterwards~ She walks everyone out, but allows Tyler to linger back so she can give him a hug and kiss on the cheek and they can gush about how happy they are to see each other again.

"Ya know, I've been meanin' ta ask: how long ago did Jack give up on you?" She hangs her head and I clench my hands into fists in an attempt to control a sudden wave of anger. "About a week ago; Harley too. Bruce stuck around, though."

"So…there's a spot open?" She nods. "Two, actually. But I've got the second one covered." "If you're offering up the first one, I'll ask this way: ya still like Frank Sinatra?" She nods. "Yeah…yeah, I do." "Crooner's Club after Gomez is better, then?"

She smiles. "I'd love to. If you want, I'll give you my number so you can call me…" "OK." They exchange phone numbers and he leaves after one more hug and a light, but slightly lingering peck on the lips.

~Regular POV~ "Well, well…looks as though you and Tyler were getting **awfully** cozy." two voices chorus. I gasp, placing a hand to my now racing heart as I whirl round. "Mum, Gomez! Yes, we were. As a matter of fact…he asked me for after you've recovered, _mon cher_."

"Oh, really? Where to?" I smile. "A place called 'The Crooner's Club'." ~Gomez's POV~ I pull a face. "What is that? It sounds **disgusting**…" She giggles that tinkling, bell-like giggle, shaking her head. "It's not; it's this **absolutely amazing** 30s-themed club where they play music by **true** artists: people like Frank Sinatra and Louis Armstrong, among others."

"Ugh…" I shudder. She simply laughs. "I guess it's lucky you're not coming then since you dislike the idea so much." Another knock at the door. "That's Papa, Abby and Jethro." As she opens the door, standing there are a seemingly bubbly Goth girl and two older men.

One is tall and silver-haired with smiling blue eyes; she calls him "Jethro". The other is shorter, with brown hair and once again, blue eyes. She calls him "Papa". Then I realize: Ana's Papa is the one who caught us practically making love in the hospital hallway!

_Oh, God!_ He notices my expression and he makes his way over, his eyes and expression both suddenly cold. "Ah. So **you're** the one…" "Papa, go easy on him; he isn't feeling well, _mon pauvre cher_…" Ana coos, giving an exaggerated pout.

Having rested up a bit during the reading, I simply can't help myself at the sound of my dearest speaking the language of love. "Ah, Ana…**French**!" As she sits next to me, I grab her hand and start trailing heated kisses up her arm.

To my surprise, she doesn't try to stop me. In fact, quite the opposite: she **encourages** me by placing her lips to my ear and murmuring **more** in French. "Mm…_cara mia_, you're driving me absolutely **wild**!" She chuckles, nodding and seductively whispering in my ear: "_Je sais, mon cher_. _Pourquoi croyez-vous que je le fais_?"

"**Mm**! I think I'm strong enough for **one** round of lovemaking…" I kiss her lips deeply and she whimpers hungrily into it, wrapping her arms around my neck. When we break for air, she looks into my eyes and softly asks: "Are you **absolutely** sure? I don't want you to unnecessarily overexert yourself, my love."

I smile reassuringly, tenderly stroking her porcelain cheek. "I'm sure, darling. But I do so appreciate your concern…" She brings our lips together again, kissing more passionately than before.

"I love you, Gomez…" she whispers as she kisses from my lips to the base of my throat. "Ahem! Bedroom?" I ask teasingly, even as a groan slips past my lips at her attentions. She smirks, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"I have an even better idea: invisibility and soundproofing spells. Just so we don't have to move…" I hum in agreement, nuzzling, kissing and nipping her neck as my hands set to work on removing that suddenly bothersome dress of hers.

"I like the way you think…" As I slowly remove her dress, I kiss every bit of skin that I expose, causing her to begin to whimper and beg: "Please, Gomez, **please**!" "You need to **tell me** what you need, _cara_. Unfortunately, I'm not a mind reader like you…"

"I need—you—inside me—**now**." she pants. "Alright…alright. You cast the spells, right?" She nods, casting one more to remove my clothes. Then I'm inside her; she moans my name, beginning to buck and writhe beneath me.

She orgasms twice; the second time, she's kissing up and down my chest as she releases, spilling her hot juices inside me. As we lie side by side, completely and utterly spent, she whispers: "And cue Carlisle in three, two, one…"

Sure enough, the honey-haired, bronze-eyed vampire bursts in, utterly **seething**. But that's probably because Ana lifted the spells and he can see that we're both spent and sated. "Ana, get. Away from him. Right. Now."

"Why don't. You. Make. Me?" "I just might, by fatally harming him…" he growls. Next, she does something that surprises **all** of us. Calm as can be, she puts her robe on, goes to stand behind and twists his arm behind his back **hard**.

He winces as she threateningly growls in his ear: "You can threaten him again, but know this: I know how to **kill** you if I wanted to. Understand…?" "Yes, Ana…" "Good." She lets go of him and comes back over.

Tish does, too. She's nervous and shaking slightly. "Ana? I realized you and Gomez are right; I acted foolishly, and I'm so sorry. I'm ready to learn too, and I only hope you can forgive me." ~Regular POV~ I smile, my expression the perfect balance of smugness and pardon.

"Of course, my raven. I knew you'd come round." ~A few days later, Effie's POV~ On the second-last day of my illness, as we sit around the dining room table eating breakfast, there's a knock at the door. "Always during meals…" I groan, scowling as I get up answer it.

To my complete shock, when I open it, standing there in all his smug and cocky glory…is Stuart Dunmeyer. He smiles warmly at me. "Hello, Mrs. Doubtfire. I'm sorry to interrupt your breakfast; is your daughter home?"

Before I can curtly tell him "no" and shut the door in his face, Ana waves to him with a bright smile. "Stuart Elijah Dunmeyer, get over here and hug me **right now**." "**You first**, Liana Marie Giry-Destler." Despite my obvious demands of the opposite, she lets him and they hug tightly.

He kisses the top of her head in a brotherly gesture and holds out a shoebox. She gasps. "Stu, **you didn't**!" she screeches in delight and anticipation. He chuckles. "Open it and find out…" "Oh. My. God! I'm gonna **kick** Tyler's **ass** for spilling the beans! But…thank you, **thank you**, _**thank you**_! I love, **love**, _**love**_ them!"

"You're making a big deal like **this** over a **pair** of **shoes**?" Tish and I chorus incredulously. She gasps dramatically. "Bite your tongues! **These** are $750 Gucci silver heels, the **exact** ones I was drooling over in that designer shoe store window a few nights ago!"

"You're welcome. When are you and Tyler going on your **date**?" He emphasizes the word "date" to irk the people it would, myself included; it works. She smiles, biting her lip giddily. "Friday. Two days! Yay, I'm **so** excited! And, to be completely honest, just **a little** nervous…"

"Well then, take your mind off of it the best way you know how: sing!" "Did you want that refresher on dance, too?" "Please." He pecks her cheek. "Excusing myself, Mum!" she chirps, bouncing over and pecking my lips quickly.

"No, you're not." "Yes…I am." "Ana, don't argue with me." She places her hands on her hips. "Mum…**how** old am I?" "She's got a point, Effie." Jethro says as they entwine their hands and run up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

~Stu's POV~ "Now then, let's see how much you remember. Dancing is all about…what?" "Pull!" I answer, internally swelling with self-pride. She smiles. "Good! So…" She pulls me close and softly asks: "…Where do your hands go, then?"

Expertly, despite my sudden and entirely inexplicable nervousness, I place my left hand on her shoulder as my right slowly comes around her waist. "Good boy." We dance then, falling back into a rhythm I'd forgotten we had.

"You've gotten rid of Darry, right?" "No, no more hopping around…only adding, if someone shows enough interest." I cock an eyebrow, smirking slightly. "Does **this** count as 'showing enough interest'?" I ask softly before pulling her so close our noses could touch and gently bringing my lips to hers.

She pulls back, nodding infinitesimally and whispering: "Absolutely…" Just as we're about to bring our lips together again, two voices behind us shout: "How long has **this** been going on?" Erik (the blue-eyed one) and Tish storm in, glaring heatedly at me.

"We're telling Effie…" they growl. "**No**! She'll **murder** him!" "Better him than me; come, Ana." Erik barks commandingly, holding out his hand, not as a suggestion, but as an order. She turns away from him defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest and looking utterly adorable.

"No. If you're sending Stu to hell, I'm going with him…" "That's our girl." Gomez and Fester chorus. She turns and asks: "What'd you guys need?" Gomez shakes his head, coming over and taking her petite hand in his slightly larger one and bringing it to his lips.

"_Nulla, cara mia_. We just wanted to see that bright, perky smile." "I thought you **hated** my perky side; it makes me un-Addams-like, remember?" she teases with a soft giggle, placing her free hand against his cheek gently.

He chuckles, taking it in his own and kissing it tenderly. "Maybe it's time the Addamses had a change." "I promise, now that our things are moved into the house, no pink unless it's on me." "Good. Will you drive with Fester, Wednesday, Pugsley, Preston and I down to the beach? Fester and I would very much like a glimpse of your fins."

She smiles brightly, the child-like dimples I so vividly remember becoming visible as she nods. "Of course, _mon ange sombre_. Just let me change into a sundress, and we can go." "The red one." Fester pipes up.

Gomez nods in agreement. "_Si_. Fester's right." That slight yet bright smile becomes a beaming grin. "Alright. The red one it is, then!" she says, hugging them both and scurrying off to change. "Could we?" Erik and Tish ask hopefully.

She shoots them down immediately, though, coldly snapping: "I thought you two had a score to settle…" "Ouch…" I hiss, cringing in mock-sympathy. Then I walk over to Ana and kiss her cheek.

"See you later?" She nods. "Most definitely; thank you again for the shoes." "You're welcome, again. Hopefully Friday night will show them good use, hmm?" "I hope so." "Walk me out?" ~Gomez's POV~ She turns in my arms.

"_Si'l te plait, mon cher__? _I'll only be a minute." I smile softly, nodding. "_Naturalmente, cara mia_. You two behave now." She scowls at me, squeaking: "**Gomez**, that is **completely inappropriate**!" I lean down to kiss the spot where her neck and shoulder meet and she melts in my arms.

"Who ever told you I was good at being appropriate?" I purr. She walks Stu out, kissing him firmly before shutting the door. "Well, I sincerely hope you enjoyed that, because it will **never** happen again."

She turns and Effie is there, directing a fiery glare at her. "Oh, please! **Daddy** would've **loved** him!" Effie gasps and tears spring to her eyes as she rasps: "Don't you **dare** use your father against me! You hear?"

"I'm right, and **you know it**!" Effie starts shaking, obviously trying to control her anger. After evidently doing so, she firmly grabs Ana's arm and walks her upstairs to her room. "Tell ya what: ya can stay up here 'til ya learn some respect for your elders."

"Mum, that's **not fair**!" ~Effie's POV~ As I shut the door firmly behind Ana and lock it, a form appears beside me. "Winston…?" It – I should say he – nods. "Mm. What on **earth** are you doing to our daughter?"

"I should apologize, shouldn't I?" "Mm, indeed you should…" "**Finally**! I was **wondering** when he'd show up!" "Ana…apologize." "*sigh* You're right, Daddy. Mum, I apologize. In saying what I did, I realize I **might** have hit below the belt."

Suddenly, Wednesday's pounding up the stairs with Gomez, Fester, Tish and Erik on her heels. "Mother, Preston's gone!" she exclaims. ~Tish's POV~ Instantly, Ana pales and nearly collapses. "Wh-what?"

"I saw mer-people using magic to levitate him into the pool and d-drag him down…" "Oh, God…my uncle! I'M GOING TO **HARPOON** HIM!" "Excuse me?" her mother gasps. "That's right; I'll **kill him** if it means Preston's safe."

Stepping out of her shoes and spelling herself into a bikini, she rushes out to the pool and jumps in without a second thought, not even saying goodbye. "Well, I guess we **all** know who her **favorite** is…" ~Gomez's POV~

"Tish, _per amor di Dio, __**stai zitto**_!" I snap harshly. She's shocked by the harshness in my tone, but I pay it no heed. I lower my head, uncharacteristically crossing myself and whispering: "Godspeed, _cara mia_…"

~Regular POV~ "Are you **absolutely sure** you wanna do this?" Donny asks nervously. I nod, standing firm in my decision. "If my voice is in danger, my uncle will give me **whatever** I want, **without question**. Go ask Vanessa for me…please?"

He nods, hugging me tightly. "Alright." Vanessa casts the spell to take my voice, handing me the shell when it's done. "Thank you." I mouth, smiling. She smiles back, pulling me into a strong hug and whispering: "You're welcome, and good luck."

With my voice somewhat safe inside the shell, Donny and I head for my uncle's castle in Atlantica. "What are you gonna do…?" _You don't wanna know…_ I sign. _**Would I try to talk you out of it if I **__**did**__** know?**_

_Yes… __**Then you're right, I'm better off **__**not**__** knowing.**__ *laughs* Exactly. I promise: we'll all come out of this unscathed…relatively, at least. __**I trust you; I'm just **__**worried**__** about you. That's all, love.**_

_I know, but don't be, alright? _That being said, the conversation ends. ~Triton's castle: his POV~ I glower at Preston, locked in the seashell cage. "Pity my **precious niece** isn't here to help you now…" I growl.

"Darling, please stop!" Athena exclaims. I coolly ignore her. "That's **enough**, Your Majesty!" Donny shouts, holding what appears to be a seashell. After a moment, I recognize it…and pale considerably.

"Ana, you didn't…" She gives me a smirk that says: "Yes, I did," and motions to Donny to raise the shell. "**Alright**…alright. I'll let him go!" ~A bit later, home, Addams home: regular POV~ Gomez and my blue-eyed Erik help me get Preston inside and up to bed.

Wednesday gazes at me worriedly. I give her a smile, kissing the top of her head reassuringly. "It's merely a precaution, darling. By human standards, that water was **absolutely freezing**!" "It was?" my golden-eyed Erik and Tish ask concernedly.

We both ignore them. "Can I sit up in his room with you?" she asks shyly. "Mm-hmm. Come along, then." ~Tish's POV, a while afterward~ I walk past Preston's room and hear Ana and Wednesday giggling to themselves.

I knock on the door and it abruptly stops. I start to walk away and hear Wednesday whisper: "Did you **really** swoon openly into his arms, Mama?" "Indeed I did. He caught me, thank God." "I hope **I'll** be in love like you and Erik are one day, Mama."

There's a soft, motherly smile in Ana's voice as she whispers: "I'm positive you will, my rose petal. You need simply have faith." "Dinner, _i miei angeli_!" Gomez calls up. "Carry me, please?" Wednesday asks her.

She gives a soft grunt, apparently hoisting her onto her hip. They come out of the room, giving me icy stares. Wednesday buries her face in Ana's neck. Gomez senses that I am the cause of her discomfort and helps them keep their distance from me during the meal.

"Tell us more stories from your days as a mermaid…" Pugsley, Fester and Wednesday chorus quietly. Gomez's eyes light up. "Oh! _Si, cara_! Please?" he begs, bouncing a bit like a young child. "After dinner, I promise."

They all pout, grumbling: "Alright…" ~After supper~ Everyone excitedly gathers around Ana, obviously **quite** eager to hear tales of the sea. She laughs, stroking Wednesday's hair as my little girl curls in the **angel's** lap.

"Well, now. The only question is: where, oh, where do I begin?" "The beginning is usually an ideal place, _cara_." Gomez teases, making her smile and laugh softly. "Alright. Well…" ~A few hours later~ "Not long after, we married on his ship and the rest is, as they say, history."

"Wow, _how interesting_…" I muse sarcastically. Everyone glares at me, scowling. "If you're not interested, go upstairs." Gomez says. I scoff. "You're not serious." "I am. Go…**now**." I pout dramatically, making sure that I make plenty of noise as I stomp up the stairs like a spoiled child.

"She'll get over herself; just give it time." Mama says. Ana laughs. "I know; our being here will take some time to get used to…" "UGH!" I scream as I enter the bedroom, flopping onto the bed like a hormonal teenager.

In that spirit, I bury my face in a pillow and have a good, hard cry. ~Gomez's POV~ "I think someone's a little…*yawn*…sleepy." I say softly, indicating Wednesday, who's practically asleep in Ana's lap. She giggles, gently stroking my cheek and whispering: "Apparently, Wednesday's not the only one…"

"It is rather late." "Well, then go on and ready yourself for bed. I'll put her to bed and join you in a moment, _mon cher_." "I'll be waiting. Just think: just you and I holding each other close all night long."

"Mm. Quiet tenderness between two lovers…" ~Regular POV~ After helping Wednesday change into a nightgown, I carry her to bed. "Mama?" she mumbles sleepily. I smile down at her. "Yes, my dear?"

"Will you take me…*yawn*…to Atlantica someday?" "It's a promise, rose petal. Now, sweet dreams. I shall see you in the morning." I tuck her in and kiss her forehead. "Goodnight, Mama. I love you…" "I love you too, sweetheart. Goodnight."

~The bedroom~ "Wednesday's in bed?" Gomez murmurs drowsily into my hair, draping an arm over me protectively. "Mm. Safe, sound and fast asleep. As you should be, my love." "Mm…yes, dear." I lie awake and watch him for a while before following him to dreams.

~Next Morning, Tish's POV~ I wake up and see Ana still sleeping. _I'll apologize when she wakes up…_ "Mm…" She groans softly, slowly beginning to stir. "Good morning, you two." Surprisingly, after rousing Gomez with a kiss, she rolls over and pecks my lips.

"I'd say we were **both** at fault last night, hmm?" "Mm-hmm." We chorus: "I'm sorry," and kiss again. "Have you two made up, then?" "Why, I do believe we have." she says in an overdone Southern accent. I smile to myself.

_Quirky Ana's back._ ~Regular POV~ I laugh giddily. "You're **damn right** I am. C'mon, up." "You have twins to tend to, _non_?" she asks softly. I nod, getting up, putting on a robe and going to do just that.

I come back with Pierre on my hip and my blue-eyed Erik carrying Gustave on his. "Aw, how sweet…" she says, reaching for Gustave. Erik reluctantly hands him off. "Yeah, suh-weet as…sugar."

"Ain't it though, Mistah J?" "Listen, as much as I'd _love_ to bend to the whims of the Joker and his little play-toy, I have **a life**. You two might do well to consider getting a few of your own…" Then, as though they're not there at all, I turn my back on them and walk to the closet to get dressed.

"Ana! Tituss, Derrick, Tyler and Sean are here!" "And Mum and Dad!" "I'll be right down! Gomez, _mon cher_…help me?" "Why, _naturalmente_, _cara mia_." He helps me with my dress's laces; I thank him with a deep kiss.

"I thought I heard a mermaid's voice." Tyler teases as I bounce down the stairs. I nod, gliding over to kiss him on the cheek. "Ana…" Mum intones sternly as he wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head.

Dad nudges her in the ribs, causing her to glare at him. "Oh, Effie! Let the girl indulge a little; it's not like they're gonna…ya know…in front of us." Mum suddenly turns **beet red** as I burst into laughter. "Well, at least **someone** said it!" I exclaim after I've calmed down.

Then I ask: "Have you guys eaten breakfast?" Tituss speaks for the group, shaking his head. "No. **But**…we heard that **you** are an **excellent** cook, and were kinda hopin' you could help us out with that." I smile warmly, nodding.

"Of course. How do _crepes_ sound?" "Delicious…" Thing skitters in and starts tapping out Morse code. Would you like some help? I giggle, nodding. "I'd love some. Thank you, Thing." I lean down to kiss him.

As I straighten up, I see he's turned a deep red. "Suddenly so bashful…" I tease, giggling to myself as I start the stove. It is not often that a woman as beautiful as you notices little old me. Forgive me for being caught off-guard… he taps before passing me the hot plate.

I start and finish the batter quickly and he helps me spread and flip them. "Bananas, whipped cream and chocolate syrup alright?" I ask. Everyone nods. "Perfect." I rouse the others with Thing and Lurch's help.

We eat together as a family. (Meri, Harry and Drake pop in.) "Mum, have you and Raoul discussed marriage any further?" Harry asks as Wednesday climbs into my lap. "Saturday." Wednesday's head snaps up, fear in her eyes.

"…You're leaving?" "Oh, no. No, my darling; you _mal comprende_. It's not **at all** permanent. Only for a few days so that Raoul and I can marry and honeymoon without all the unnecessary pomp and circumstance."

"Mm. My Cinderella…" Raoul murmurs from behind me, dropping his lips almost reverently to my shoulders. "I **love** it when you wear gowns like this…" I hum softly, my eyes fluttering in pleasure. "I'm learning to appreciate it too…"

"**Ahem**! There is a place and time for that sort of thing…right?" "Right. Not **here**, but **most definitely** now." ~Gomez's POV~ "Oh…Raoul. Upstairs, **now**." Ana growls. "If _Madame la Vicomtesse_ commands…" he grinds out as she kisses his neck fervently.

Wednesday gets out of her lap and he immediately presses her against him. She winds her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips, moaning musically. "Satanic little temptress…" he hisses as he begins to rid her of her dress while carrying her back upstairs.

"Satanic? Isn't that a bit…extreme?" His answer is a slammed door, followed by a muffled moan. "Ohh, **God**, Raoul! Yes!" "That's it, darling. Sing for me." "Always, love." A creak as they fall, both obviously already naked, onto the bed.

Exclamations of "Oh GOD," and "Don't—stop," fill the half-silence. One long cry and loud creaking as they finish, seemingly spent. "Ana?" "Yes, sweet?" "Have you ever given any thought to the idea of us…having children?"

She giggles. "I have, as a matter of fact. They've all been good thoughts, too." "So, after we're married…?" "I'll speak to Fester about adding a few extra nurseries to the house; I've been meaning to, anyway."

"Oh, really now? Just how long have you been conspiring about this?" he teases. She laughs softly. "Long enough…" ~Regular POV~ Raoul falls into a post-coital slumber; I redress and slip out. I come back down and see Tish stifling yet another yawn against the back of her hand.

"I've been trying to subtly coax her back upstairs to get some rest, but she **insists** she's fine." Mama Addams mutters. I smile empathetically, but with a slight twinkle in my eyes. "I think I might know the cause of it, but I'd have to examine her a little to be entirely certain."

"Get to work convincing her, then!" I approach her from behind, putting my arms around her as she gets up. "Tish, love? I think I may know why you've been so fatigued lately; can I examine you just to be sure?"

"I don't see why not, Ana dear. What do you think it is?" I give her a loving smile edged with mystery. "**That**, I will keep to myself until I'm absolutely sure." (Quick note: she and I **have** made love recently; I just haven't included it.)

"Lie back." I instruct gently. She whimpers, reaching for my hand. "Will it hurt?" I answer her honestly. "Let's just say: you can squeeze my hand if you really need to." "…OK." I usher my friends into another room, but encourage family members to stay.

"Now, I need to ask you a few important questions, OK?" "Mm-hmm." "Have you had your period since we last made love a few days ago? I know you were due, so…" "No, I haven't." "Mm-hmm, and have you experienced any inexplicable nausea or anything like that coupled with the mild fatigue?"

I keep my tone gentle throughout, but when I ask this, she turns her gaze away from me as though she were being scolded. "I've become ill for a few days in the morning…" "Hey. Hey, I'm not upset; I promise."

I kiss her forehead, cheeks, nose and lips as I place one hand on her belly and hold her hand with my free one. As the white light from the testing spell envelopes her belly, she squeezes my hand tight.

"Alright, relax. I'm done…" "Well?" "Tish, I have **wonderful** news…you and I are going to have a baby!" She gasps, tears of joy welling in her eyes. "…Really?" "Yes, _ma chere_. A child. Now, you need to rest. You've been unknowingly overexerting yourself as it is." "*yawn* Could I stay here with you? Please…?" I smile lovingly, spelling a pillow and blanket over and kissing her tenderly as her eyes begin to droop.

"You know when you look at me like that, I can deny you nothing." She laughs softly, drowsily. I place the pillow under her head and drape the blanket over her, kissing her hand feather-light as she fully succumbs to sleep.

"Is it safe to come back in?" Tituss calls softly. I laugh, the sound echoing in the now virtually silent room. "Yes, it is." As we start running scenes quietly, Abby bursts in. "Oh my God, Ana! Gomez just told me the **spectacular** news; congratulations! So when are you due?"

I sigh in relief when Tish doesn't wake up. "Abby, shh! Thank you. However, **I'm** not the one who's going to be due…**Tish** is." After I say that, she storms off without another word. Angel comes in a few minutes later, Spike and Ramin on his tail.

"Congratulations, love." they chorus, taking turns kissing me. I smile, laughing quietly and nodding gratefully. "Thank you. I'm just grateful that **this** time around, it's not **me** doing the carrying." I admit, giggling almost embarrassedly.

Spike chuckles, kissing my forehead. "It's alright to feel that way, pet." We continue running scenes for another 45 minutes. Then Tish bolts up, as though waking from a nightmare. My suspicions are confirmed when I go closer and see her shaking.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I ask soothingly. She nods, pulling herself into my lap as I sit beside her. "My sister—hit me—when I—told her—I was—pregnant." "I take it you told her it was **mine** and **that's** why she hit you?"

"Mm-hmm, and she was calling me such **awful** things…*shudder*" I stroke her hair soothingly. "It's alright, love. You don't **have** to tell me…" I assure her. She shakes her head. "I need to get this off my chest."

"Alright. What was she calling you, then?" "Things like whore and slut. And she also called the child a bastard child." I "tsk" sympathetically. "Oh, darling. You know I would **never** let her raise a hand to you."

"You mean…you'll be with me when I tell my family?" "I think you mean when **we** tell your family, so yes." "You feel good about this?" she asks softly. I gasp. "Of course I do! Don't you…?" She nods, kissing the base of my neck.

"Yes, of course. It's just…" "Just what, my raven?" I ask encouragingly. The dam bursts, sobs racking her frame as she buries her face in my shoulder. "What if I'm—not—a good—mother?" "Darling, what **on earth** would give you **that** idea?"

"I—don't—know!" I smile knowingly. _Subconscious, hormonal worries…_ "My beautiful thorny rose, listen to me. **You** are going to be an **absolutely terrific** mother. Of this I am **completely** certain." "Stay with me? I don't want to have another nightmare…"

"Of course I will, my love. Make yourself comfortable in my arms, then, and go back to sleep." "I love you, Ana…" she sighs. "And I you, my lovely. Sweet dreams." A little while later, Margaret and It stop by.

They slip in quietly, Margaret grinning brightly. I smile softly, waving and putting a finger to my lips. "Don't wake her." "We won't. Congratulations!" Margaret whispers, hugging me gently. I smile, kissing the top of Tish's head as she nuzzles me.

"Thank you both very much." Margaret and I start to chat quietly, and not long after, Wednesday comes in. "Mama? There's a man by the name of _Lumière_ to see you." "I'll be right out. Margaret, It, would the two of you mind too terribly watching Tish for a short while? _Lumière_ is an **awful** flirt, and in her current state, it would do her **no** good **at all** to see that."

"Of course; good luck…" I blush. "I-It's not like that!" I stammer, making Margaret smirk. That suave, unmistakable French accent drifts over to me. "Ana, _ma cherie_! _Enchanté_ as always…" he murmurs, bringing my hand to his lips and ghosting a kiss over it.

I feel sparks as his lips touch my skin. I think: _I wondered whom that last spot was for._ But, I play it cool. "So, _monsieur_, how are things between you and _Mademoiselle __Babette_?" "Nonexistent, I'm afraid."

I affect a seemingly genuine expression of sympathy. "Oh, _Lumière_. I'm so sorry…" He gives me that ever so charming smile of his, shaking his head. "It's alright, _chérie_. I've had my eyes – and heart – set on someone else for quite some time."

Then, as if by some unseen force, we lean closer and closer until our lips lightly touch. "Ahem! Well, well, well. Just **what**…do we have here?" "Carlisle!" "Ana." "Love, please don't. I don't wanna fight." He sighs, coming over and taking me into his arms.

"Neither do I, darling. I'm sorry." "I am, too. Seeing _Lumière_ and I embracing like that **must** have shocked you." "Mom! Gabe and both Eriks are on the phone! Something about a priest." "Damn it. I'll be right there."

"Here she is, guys." She hands me the phone, and I smile gratefully. "Thank you, Rosie. Hello, Father. Yes. Yes, of course. Really…? Well, tell him I said 'Thank you very much'. And also with you." I sigh. Tish is waking up and hears me.

"*yawn* What?" "Raoul is **a saint**." She scowls. "Oh, really? Why?" I smirk. "He spoke to Philippe about restoring my pa-pa's cottage for our honeymoon, and to use as a summer estate afterward. Philippe, after being coerced **just slightly**, agreed."

"Is Raoul the one you told me about? The nobleman?" Margaret sighs. I nod. "I've told you what he calls me, right?" "Little Lia. Because of your pa-pa's stories, right?" "That's right! We love each other deeply."

"That we do. Darling, will you sing for me?" "Of course, my dear, sweet _Vicomte_. What would you like to hear?" "Hmm…anything country." "Go get my guitar, then?" He does, and when he comes back, I begin to play and sing.

(I Ain't in Checotah Anymore: Carrie Underwood. Don't own it.)

Ana:  
Where 69 meets 40,  
There's a single stop light town,  
And back when I was really young,  
A part of that burned down,  
On any given Friday night,  
We'd drive a hundred miles,  
Between the Sonic and the Grocery Store,  
Laughing all the while,  
With as many friends as I could pack,  
In my daddy's Ford,  
But I ain't in Checotah anymore.

My hotel in Manhattan,  
Holds more people than our town,  
And what I just paid for dinner,  
Would be a down payment on a house,  
I'd rather be tipping cows in Tulsa,  
Than hailing cabs here in New York,  
But I ain't in Checotah anymore.

I'm in a world so wide,  
It makes me feel small sometimes,  
I miss the big blue skies,  
the Oklahoma kind.

In a world of long red carpets,  
The bright lights of Hollywood,  
All the paparazzi flashing,  
Could make a girl feel pretty good,  
You can get anything you want here,  
Except a Wal-Mart store,  
But I ain't in Checotah anymore.

I'm in a world so wide,  
It makes me feel small sometimes,  
I miss the big blue skies,  
the Oklahoma kind.

Where the Wildcats beat the Iron-heads,  
Old Settler's day and the Okra-fest,  
After prom, down at the bowling lanes,  
Catching crappie fish in Eufaula lake,  
I ain't in Checotah anymore.

I'm in a world so wide,  
It makes me feel small sometimes,  
I miss the big blue skies,  
the Oklahoma kind,  
But I ain't in Checotah,  
No I ain't in Checotah,  
Oh, there's nothing like Oklahoma.

Where 69 meets 40,  
There's a single stoplight town.

"Very nice." I giggle. "_Merci_. Tish, I'm going upstairs for a while; care to join me?" "Sure. What are you going to be doing?" "Reading, working on a new song. Nothin' super special, hon." "I need to move around."

I laugh as we mount the stairs, her arm looped through mine. "So, I take it this was a good idea, then?" "Mm, very." We sit in my private room, a volume of Shakespeare between us. ~Time lapse to Saturday: Paris train station, Wednesday's POV~

Tears spring unbidden to my eyes as Mama kisses me goodbye. "Be a good girl for your mother and father, and I promise that when we come back on Tuesday, I'll take you to Atlantica for the afternoon."

I gasp, looking up at her. "Really…? …You promise?" I laugh softly. "How about this: I don't just **promise**, I **pinky**-promise." ~Regular POV~ Her whole face lights up as she nods. "Alright!" Raoul and I board the train to Perros, eager to marry and thus begin our life as newlyweds.

TBC =)

(A/N: Phew, another long one! Oh well. C'est la vie, I suppose… Until next time.)


	11. New Relationships, Old Friends

A New Beginning: Chap 11

~In Perros, Raoul's POV~ "Oh, Raoul…it's **gorgeous**! It looks as though it was never abandoned!" Ana exclaims, hugging me. I chuckle, kissing her forehead gently. "I'm glad you like it, my love. Now, what do we say we get unpacked and go for a walk on the beach?"

"I say…absolutely." We finish quickly and head out, our hands entwined. Laying on our rock, she asks: "So we meet Father Owens at moonrise, right?" "Mm-hmm, and my mother and **both** of yours should be here at sunset to watch us **finally** get married…"

She blushes. "I'm sorry we had to put it off for so long…" I smile forgivingly, scooting closer and kissing her cheek. "That's quite alright, darling. I understand; developments and things of the like." A few minutes more and we start walking back so we can eat something before the ceremony.

After we eat, we go to separate rooms to get dressed. Ana's mothers are crying by the time comes for them to be witnesses. Ana comes to stand beside me, the quintessential blushing bride enfolded in a simply handmade gown of silk and lace.

White, of course. "You look angelic…" I whisper to her inconspicuously as Father Owens begins the service. She blushes slightly, her lips turning upward subtly in a smile only I can see. "Thank you."

Next thing either of us knows, we're saying "I do," and sharing our first kiss as a married couple. Our solitude flies by and seemingly too soon, we're headed home. Little Wednesday charges down the foyer stairs and into Ana's arms, screaming "MAMA," all the while.

Ana picks her up effortlessly, laughing and spinning her round. "Did you show him the song?" I laugh, nodding as I head toward the stairs with our bags and Ana's dress. "She did, and I loved it." ~Regular POV~

Tish tenses. "What…song?" Gomez smiles, coming over and taking me and his little girl into his arms. Wednesday smiles. "I wrote a song and sent it to Mama!" "She's got a real knack for it, too." She blushes.

"I do…?" ~Tish's POV~ Ana puts her down. "Indeed you do. I smiled the whole time I read your lyrics." "Good. That's exactly what I was going for!" "Can we show her the surprise **now**, Gomez?" Fester asks excitedly.

"_Si, si_! _Querida_, close your eyes and let us lead you. We have a **wonderful** surprise for you…" She smirks, raising an eyebrow in that quirky way that she has. "Oh, **really**? Well then…by all means, lead the way, you two." she murmurs, closing her eyes as they take her hands.

"I can't **believe** I let them talk me into this…" a voice mutters from behind us with a scoff. ~Regular POV~ "Dr. Calvin. DEL, Sonny!" The dark-skinned man hugs me tightly. So does Sonny. Dr. Calvin, however, prefers to simply stare coldly at me with her arms folded across her chest.

Sonny gives what would pass as a smirk for him. "Susan is jealous." I can't help but laugh, if only a little. Susan glares furiously at both of us. "Why, Sonny…I do believe you're right." ~Dr. Calvin's POV~

Detective Spooner smiles at Sonny and **Ana's** interaction. "They seem to remember each other." I scoff. He rolls his eyes. "Ana! 'S it cool if Sonny crashes here for a while?" "Oh, absolutely. If **Sonny** doesn't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. Thank you, Ana." She giggles. "It's no problem **at all**, Sonny." ~Regular POV~ We get him settled. Then I'm shown my surprise. "Oh, Gomez…roses. *sniff* Thank you, _mon cher_…"

"Why are you crying, _cara mia_?" "You'll laugh at me…" "No, I won't. Tell me." "Honestly? When we left Paris, I thought I'd never see roses again." He laughs. "Well, surprise! Now you'll see them **every single day**."

"Yes, I will, and I can't thank you **enough** for that." "Humph! Revolting little plants…" Tish scoffs. "Think what you like; I appreciate the fact that **they** allowed them here." "So…" Fester says, gazing at Gomez expectantly.

I raise an eyebrow questioningly. "Oh! Yes…_cara mia_, I have an important question for you." He pulls me to the center of the room, gets down on one knee as he pulls a ring box out of his pants pocket and takes my hand.

"Ana, for the past three months that we've been together, my life has been complete bliss. I said the Addamses need a change, and we've found it…in **you**. Will you…marry me?" "Oh. My. God. **Yes**! I will…on one condition."

"Anything, my love!" "*giggle* Dance with me, _mon amour_." "Alright." As we dance, he asks: "Do you think we're going to need a nanny?" "With Tish pregnant and you and I being…the way we are, we may definitely need to at least consider it."

He chuckles. "True, very true." ~Two days later, early morning~ "Ana/Mama…?" two drowsy voices call. "Vlad, Wednesday. You two shouldn't even be **awake** yet." "Mm…so why are **you**?" "Hmm, touché. **I** am awake to watch the sun rise. It's a routine of mine."

"Ana? What time is Debbie supposed to be here?" "9:30, my love. Why?" "Just double-checking. I see Tish is not awake yet." "Mm…I am now. Ana, close those **damn** curtains. You know how I _loathe_ sunlight."

"No, because **you** know I…don't…care." Gomez smirks as I open the curtains a bit more each time she whines. "Learned your lesson yet?" I taunt. He chuckles as Wednesday runs into his arms, hugging him tightly and burying her face in his neck.

"Good morning, Father." "Good morning, Wednesday. How is my little princess?" "Happy that Terry's coming over today." "Ah, yes. We shall finally meet the oh-so-mysterious Terrence." "Otis! You **are** awake."

I walk over and kiss him lightly. He smiles into it, but pulls away quickly. "**Don't** change the subject! You **never** talk about him!" "Well, maybe she has a reason. I mean, I **am** a rogue." "TERRY!" ~Otis's POV~

"H-Hey, there's my beauteous Southern violet!" he exclaims in that inexplicably grating **drawl** of his. She blushes brightly as he picks her up and spins her round, kissing her cheek lightly as he puts her down.

"Mm-hmm; newly engaged _all over_ again." "_Already_? **Damn**! Didn't you **just** come home from a wedding retreat **yesterday afternoon**?" "*laugh, shrug* What can I say? I work **really** quick." ~Gomez's POV~

I smile as Tish whines: "Ana, **please**…" "Tish, **no**…" she whines right back, effectively silencing the now pouting pregnant woman. "Oh! Almost forgot: there's venison in the fridge." Ana squeals. "YAY!" "What's that?" Wednesday asks curiously.

"Deer meet, hon." ~Detective Spooner's POV~ "Detective?" Sonny asks softly. I smile in his direction. "Yeah, Sonny?" "I think I am…attracted to Ana." I chuckle. "Oh, really? So, tell her." "Yeah, tell me, Sonny."

~Sonny's POV~ I whirl around at the sound of **her** voice. "Ana!" If I could blush, I would be. "How much of that…did you hear?" "Enough. I'm attracted to you, too." "Really?" "Mm-hmm, and after we get to know each other a little better, going out sounds **really** good."

"Two weeks from Saturday, then?" She giggles softly, kissing my cheek and nodding. "Sounds…perfect." "Good." She turns toward the stairs. "ERIK! TISH! DOWNSTAIRS, NOW!" Gomez (the man I assume is him, anyway) gazes at her, wide-eyed.

She smirks, cocking an eyebrow and murmuring: "Impressive, hmm? The capacity of a singer's lungs." ~Regular POV~ "Which I gave you, and yet, you constantly use them **against** me…" my blue-eyed Erik grumbles, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

I laugh softly, nodding. "A-yep. _Bon matin, mon ange_." He smiles despite himself, coming over to kiss me. "_Bon matin, cherie_…" I wrap my arms around his neck. "Mm…kisses so sweet." I pull away and lay my head against the base of his neck, turning my gaze to the window.

"It's still early. 8:30." I sigh. "I have to eat and do my mornin' stuff since the possible new nanny's gonna be here soon…" "Mm." "Nanny? When was **this** decided?" Tish snaps, gazing at Gomez and I in disapproval.

Gomez gazes sternly at her before explaining: "Ana and I were having a discussion after I popped the question, and we decided, as a couple, that the decision to hire a nanny would be the **best** decision for **all** involved."

"Oh, really? What about the children?" As if on cue, Pugsley and Wednesday chorus: "We like the idea. Mama/Mom will be less stressed, then." Gomez and I smirk as we say: "See?" "Besides, with me having a definite spot in Little Mermaid now…*gasp*…oops."

Gomez grins brightly as he picks me up and twirls me round, kissing me passionately. "Ana, you're officially Ariel? _Cara mia_, that's marvelous!" He gathers me into another strong kiss, leaving me completely breathless and liquid-kneed.

"_Merci, mon cher_. Your support means the world to me." I finally manage to answer as I slowly begin to regain use of my lungs. Sonny observes our interaction, his expression the most adorable combination of concern, confusion and intrigue.

"I'm perfectly fine, Sonny. Gomez just caught me off-guard, that's all." ~Sonny's POV~ I don't really understand, and Ana seems to sense this as she apparently comes over to demonstrate. She comes **extremely** close to me; we're standing chest-to-chest.

Then she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me lightly. I kiss her back timidly, **completely** at a loss for what to do. After we separate, she smirks playfully at me. "That felt good, didn't it?"

I nod. "Well yes, but…it caught me by surprise." "Well, **that's** how Gomez made **me** feel." "Oh…Ana?" She smiles tenderly at me. "Yes, Sonny?" "Will you…come with me to my father's funeral tomorrow? I will need…emotional support."

"Of course I will, Sonny." "Thank you." "You're more than welcome, but really, there's no need to thank me. Dr-your father was a wonderful man, and I cared very deeply for him. I would feel honored to simply be there and be able to share my memories of him."

"And you shall." "Tish, would you do me a **huge** favor?" "What?" "Be nice to Sonny, **please**. He is **not** toxic or a monster, **nor** does he bite. He **will not** hurt you. OK?" "…Alright." She smiles brightly at the other woman, kissing her cheek.

Then she kisses me again. "Thank you. Now, you two make nice; **I** am going to go take a shower." ~Tish's POV~ I keep up the façade until Ana's form disappears up the stairs. Then I round on "Sonny" and hiss: "Listen, **freak**. I know you've got my firefly under some weird robot love spell. Stay. Away. From. Her."

"**That's enough, Tish! Apologize to him, right…now!**" ~Sonny's POV~ "Done already?" I ask Ana, avoiding looking at her as her curvaceous body is covered by nothing but a mid-length towel. She giggles.

"Sonny, it's alright. Keep your eyes on mine, that's all." "Are you certain?" "Absolutely." So I do, and we chat easily, even as she steps behind a screen in a corner of the living room to dress. "Your daughter sounds like a marvelous/great young lady/woman." Detective Spooner and I chorus.

"Oh, she is. I **can't wait** for you two to meet her." "Well, they won't have to wait much longer." She gasps, stepping out from behind the screen, fully dressed thank goodness, to rush and hug her daughter.

"Meri! Welcome home, _ma moitie_." "_Maman_…I missed you." The young girl burrows into the warmth and safety of her mother's embrace. "_Je t'aime, Maman_." "_Je t'aime aussi, ma petite_." "Meri! Meri!"

"Boys! How are you?" "Good. We've been drawing!" "Oh, you have, have you?" "Mm-hmm!" They begin to pull her, and she begins to laugh the same warm, soft laugh that her mother has. "I think I'm being beckoned."

Her tone is apologetic. Ana smiles, shaking her head and gently dismissing her daughter with a gentle, graceful flick of her wrist. "That's fine, darling. Go on." "What about my things?" "We got 'em." Detective Spooner volunteers immediately, indicating Ana and himself.

"Oh. Thank you…" "Detective Spooner, but you and your mom can call me Del." They shake hands and she says: "Nice to meet you, Del. I'm Meri." "I know; I've heard **a lot** about you." She giggles, sounding like wind chimes blown by angels, just like Ana.

"We **all** have." Susan interjects, her tone saturated with scorn. "You **must** be Dr. Calvin. USR ice queen…right?" "Ooh…" ~Regular POV~ "I'm not going to **force** her to apologize; besides, Susan **deserved** that."

"Mm." Del nods in agreement. Just as we finish unpacking Meri's things, Sonny staggers in, a knife in his leg. "Oh my God…" we chorus. "Tish does not like me, I think." he mutters wryly. "Del, bring me Susan's repair kit, please."

He smiles comfortingly. "Sure. I'll clean up the blood too, after I've brought the kit up." I kiss his cheek. "Thank you…" "No problem…" "How are you going to get the knife out?" "I'm gonna slowly pull it out. Will you lie on the bed, please?"

"Of course." I give him my hand. "Squeeze if you need to; this is **most definitely** gonna hurt." I slowly pull the knife out and don't even flinch as he squeezes my hand **hard**. "Ah, there! Are you OK?" "A bit…lightheaded."

I giggle good-naturedly. "Blood loss will do that, pookie." I kiss his forehead, discreetly casting a calming spell to help him relax, and hopefully, put him to sleep. It works. A minute or so after I cast it, he begins to yawn.

He falls asleep, a peaceful expression on his face. "How long 's it gonna take ya to fix 'im?" "Not long once I stop the bleeding: only about 20 minutes. He'll sleep for about an hour, though." Right as I repair the last torn wire, we hear someone stomping up the stairs.

"Tish." we chorus. "You want I should cover the door?" Del asks. I shake my head, smirking devilishly. "No. I've got my own methods." He smirks back. "Jealousy?" "Mm-hmm!" Seemingly on cue, Tish storms into the room, seething.

"You **fixed** him? **Why**?" "Well, I couldn't very well **let him die**, could I?" I growl coldly. "HE'S A **MACHINE**! STOP **TREATING HIM** LIKE A GODDAMNED **PERSON**!" "To me, he **is** a person, Tish. Don't like it? Go to hell."

"Ouch." When she leaves, Del asks: "So, when do I get to take you to Gigi's?" I giggle. "This afternoon, if you want. We can take Sonny with us too, if he feels up to it." "Sounds good." Just then, Gomez calls up: "Ana! Debbie is here!"

"I'll be right down, _mon cher_!" I call back. As I come out into the hall, he seemingly materializes beside me, grabbing my arm and caressing a path of heated kisses as he murmurs in my ear: "Oh, _**cara mia**_! You spoke **French**! You know how that drives me **positively wild**!"

"Mm…_oui_." I breathe right before he captures my lips in a startling kiss. He moves to my neck and I **just manage** to whisper: "Later, darling." ~Downstairs~ "Hi, I'm Debbie. Are you the parents?"

Gomez and I smile, nodding and chorusing: "Yes, it's nice to meet you." Then I take over. "Why don't you show us your resume, and then we'll go upstairs so you and the children can introduce yourselves?" "That sounds great."

Then the phone rings. "Oh, I'll get it." Gomez says. "Hello? *sigh* Yes, she's here. Preston." I squeal. "He docked already?" I take the phone and start cooing. He groans. "Ana love, **must** you two do that?"

I nod, giggling as I flop onto the couch. "Yes. OK. Bye, love. Miss **you** more, my dashing rogue." I hang up, smiling and sighing contentedly. "Alright, I feel better now." "Good." ~Afterward~ As we're showing Debbie out with the knowledge that we'll get back to her, I hear Sonny scream: "ANA!"

Del and I share a knowing glance, murmuring: "Nightmare…" My eyes well with empathetic tears; he comes over and wraps me in a hug. "Hey. H-hey, it's alright. He's had plenty of nightmares before." I sniffle, managing a nod.

"I know. It's just…I wish I could take some of his pain away, ya know?" He sighs, returning it. "Yeah, I know. Go on; he needs you." ~Upstairs~ I knock lightly. "Sonny?" "Ana. I had that awful dream again."

I smile soothingly and softly ask: "About your father?" He nods shakily. "Will you stay with me, please?" I nod. "Of course." As I lie beside him, he reaches for my hand. I smile, interlocking our fingers and draping an arm over him.

He nestles against me, drowsily asking: "How did the interview go?" I shrug. "She seems nice enough, and the children seem to like her." "But…" "What 'but'? I didn't say 'but'. There is no 'but'!" He glances pointedly at me, and I sigh in surrender.

"Something about her felt…off." "Did you tell Gomez?" I shake my head. "I didn't wanna worry him." "Ah…*yawn*" I giggle. "Sorry. I'm keeping you awake." He shakes his head. "It's no trouble. Thank you, by the way."

I gaze at him quizzically. "What for?" "Fixing my leg." I smile, kissing his lips feather-light. "You're welcome, hon." ~That afternoon~ "Ana!" I laugh as Del's grandmother hugs me tight. "Hi, Gigi Spooner."

"I've told you before, Ana: it's **just** Gigi to you. This must be Sonny." "Mm-hmm." We sit around talking and stay for dinner. Then I get a call from **him**. All he says is: "Come or Batboy dies by my harlequin's hand. You know where I am."

I make up some lame excuse and bolt out, spelling myself to Wayne Manor. When I get there, I head straight to Bruce's room. Alfred is severely bruised and has a shallow cut on his head, but is still conscious and could be worse.

Bruce is simply tied spread-eagle to the bed, but has obviously been drugged. I reverse the effects and rouse him. "…Ana…?" he rasps, his voice hoarse from disuse. I let loose a relieved sob, nodding. Then I cup his face and kiss him passionately, whispering against his lips: "Yes, my Dark Knight prince…it's me. You didn't think I'd leave you to the mercy of the Joker, did you?"

"For a moment or two, I had my doubts, princess. But I shouldn't have; I love you, Ana." "I love you too, Bruce…" I kiss him again, and this time, he kisses back. Well, at least, as well as he's able. "Ahem! As much as I enjoy being witness to this exceptionally tender moment…Ana, do you think you could help an old man out?"

I smile, nodding as I part from Bruce. "Of course, Alfred." I heal his injuries and set him free of the poorly tied ropes Harley obviously knotted. "Bruce, take Alfred and get out." "What, are you crazy? I **won't** leave you alone with them!"

I go over and take his hands in mine, bringing them to my lips and kissing them both gently in turn. "Bruce darling, please. If you truly love me, then you will trust me and do as I say. Understand?" He sighs deeply, a gesture of surrender.

"Alright…alright." "I love you **so much**, Bruce. I'll be perfectly fine, I promise that from the absolute bottom of my heart. Alright?" He nods. "Good. Now, go! I'll come to you as soon as I can so we can leave."

He pulls me in for one more kiss before disappearing into one of his secret passages with Alfred. "Oh God, Bruce. Please…be safe." ~Bruce's POV~ Unable to contain it anymore, I release an anguished sob and punch the wall **hard**.

Then, anger vanished; I sink to my knees, sobbing heavily. Alfred kneels next to me, pulling me into a comforting embrace. "Bruce, it's alright. She's strong; she's going to be **fine**." "She **says** she will, but I don't know. I just can't bear the thought of losing her…"

He smiles, and I gaze at him, puzzled. "What?" "You **really do** care about her, don't you?" "As if it weren't obvious, Alfred." "No, it is. It's just that…I've never heard you speak of another woman **quite** the way you speak of Ana. It's simply…heartwarming."

~Regular POV~ I lie on Bruce's bed, absentmindedly fingering the mermaid necklace Preston gave me the morning he left for business in Paris and softly singing "the epic wave song", as he so jokingly calls it, to myself.

Harley storms in. "What's **this**?" she asks icily. I sit up and see that she's holding a good-sized stack of CD's and has a laptop bag slung over her shoulder. "My work, thanks. I figured somethin' like this would happen, so I found…alternate routes, as it were."

"Mm. I hate you, ya know." I smile coolly, shaking my head. "No, you don't, Harl. What you **really** hate is the fact that you **still love me**, and want me to get you away from your **precious Puddin'** again. Well, I won't this time. You made this bed; now ya gotta lie in it."

Tears well in her eyes, and after unceremoniously dumping my stuff on the bed, she turns and stomps out. The door slams loudly in her wake. Not a moment later, Joker stomps in. "**What** the **hell** did you **say** to her?"

"Nothing but the truth. I won't save **either** of you this time, not because I don't want to, but simply because you are, tragically, beyond saving…and I wholeheartedly wish with all I have that there were something I could do. But, there isn't. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Obviously stunned silent, he turns on his heel and walks out, closing the door quietly behind him. ~A few hours later~ I peek out into the hall and call: "Hey, wardens; am I allowed to eat? I'm **starving**!" "Yeah. You know how to cook…"

Harley "escorts" me to the kitchen, and I get to work on my pa-pa's famous beef stew. Her stomach rumbles; I smile kindly. "I'll ladle you a bowl, if you'd like some." She's about to reply when Joker coldly cuts her off.

"She ate already." I turn and glare at him. "**Don't** answer for her, Joker. Harley has a brain **and** a mouth, and can **clearly** speak for herself. Harl?" "…I **am** a little hungry." "Alright. Come sit with me, then, and we'll eat. Sound good?"

"Mm-hmm…thanks, Ana." "You're welcome; enjoy." I watch her wolf it down and hiss to Joker: "Dear **God**, don't you **ever** feed her?" He scoffs. "Why should I worry about that? She's a big girl; she can take care of herself."

I glare icily at him. "Yep, still an asshole. Still hungry, Harl?" "Only if you're still gonna eat, Ana." I shake my head, giving her a tender smile. "Mm-mm, I'm full. You go ahead and enjoy, though. I made plenty."

"Well…if you're sure." "Absolutely." ~A little while later~ I'm lying with Harley in Bruce's bed, and we've agreed to slowly give "us" another shot. I'm treating some injuries Joker gave her and trying, albeit poorly, to mask my horror and disgust.

"My **God**, Harley. He did this to you…?" "Yeah. It hurts like hell." "Did you heat or ice the bruise along your side last?" She sucks in a breath through her teeth as I try my best to probe the damaged area as gently as possible.

"Iced." "I'll go get a heating pad, then." "Mm-kay…" As I place the pad against her bruise, I get a call from Harvey. "We've got Joker; take Harley and be safe." "Thanks, Harv. Give it to him 'til he begs you to stop. **Show. No. Mercy**."

I can practically see his smirk as he replies: "Gladly." ~Later, home~ "Oh, **thank God** you're alright!" Sonny and Tish both exclaim, wrapping me in suffocating hugs. "Alright, let her breathe." I smile, rushing into Bruce's arms and nuzzling his neck.

"Glad you're alright, hon." "Yeah, except…I punched a wall in my "extreme anguish", as Alfred calls it. I think I busted my hand; could you look at it?" "Of course I will, my Dark Knight prince." I sit at the dining room table with him, nursing his bruised and slightly swollen hand.

Once it's properly protected and being iced, he smiles. "Thank you." "You're welcome, darling. It should be all healed up in no time." ~Over dinner~ "Mother, Father. Pugsley and I have decided…we would like to return to Camp Chippewa this summer." Wednesday declares.

I try **very hard** not to laugh **hysterically** at their reactions; I fail miserably. "**What** on **earth** is so **funny**?" "Nothing! I think it's a great idea." Gomez looks at me as though I've lost my mind, as does Tish.

"…You can't be serious." "Oh, but I am." "Please?" the children chorus hopefully. "Alright!" They concede, more out of exasperation than anything else. Wednesday's practically glowing. "I'm going to go call Joel right now and tell him the good news! Could I, Mama?"

I laugh tenderly, nodding. "_Bien sur, ma petite_. Go on." I smile knowingly, yet still lovingly at her retreating figure as my blue-eyed Erik comes to sit beside me. "I distinctly remember another young woman who wore that exact same expression quite often at her age." I murmur as he pulls me into his lap.

He smiles, tenderly running his fingers through my hair as I rest my head in the crook of his neck. "Really, who?" "_Moi, pour mon ange de la musique precieux._" I whisper, gazing lovingly into his sapphire orbs and tenderly caressing his cheek.

He blushes, slowly leaning down to connect our lips. "Oh, God! Get a room!" a voice scoffs. I scowl. _Meg…_ "Mama, **say something**!" I insist. "Why should I?" "You know, since we've moved out here permanently and both Eriks and Gabe refurbished Coney Island, you two have gotten **just** a bit too big for your britches. It positively **disgusts** me. Oh, and Meg? That **sluttish**, **brazen display** of yourself that you call an 'act': you'll be **incredibly** lucky if the men around here don't mistake you for a **common whore** because of it."

Erik smirks at them briefly before the twins' cries beckon us upstairs. "Was that **really** necessary?" he asks as we play with and change the twins. I giggle. "Yes." He rolls his eyes playfully, smirking. "Alright, then."

"By the way, how **is** the refurbishing going?" "Marvelously; thank you very much for asking. I'll take you to see the progress tomorrow, if you'd like." I nod, leaning over and kissing his birth-marked cheek.

"I'd love that. Just promise me something." "Anything, _cherie_." "If it's hot enough tomorrow, work shirtless…for me?" "OK." "Yay…" I purr, moving my lips to his. As we pass the three-minute mark in our kiss, my phone rings.

"Hello? Papa, you sound awful! Of course. I'll be there to care for both of you as soon as I possibly can. Love you, and tell Jethro I love him too." I hang up with an apologetic sigh; Erik pouts. "I was just getting excited!" he whines.

I stroke his cheek, using my nails ever so slightly and nodding. "I know, darling. Trust me…do I know. I promise that the moment I get back, I'll make it up to you." He smirks, hunger blatant in his eyes. Landing a powerful kiss to my lips and pulling me close as I rise, he whispers in my ear: "I'll hold you to that, _cherie_…"

I shiver, my entire body seemingly and suddenly quaking with overwhelming desire at his words. "_Mon ange_…" I breathe. He chuckles, giving me one more kiss before pushing me lightly toward the door.

"Go now, or you'll never leave." ~Reston House~ "Car! So, **this** is your new position!" I exclaim, going over to kiss him. He chuckles, nodding and wrapping me in an embrace as he kisses me back. "Yes, my dear Anne. It is."

"I apologize." He gazes at me, his expression curious yet tender. "Whatever for, my dear Juliet?" "A lot of things, my sweet Romeo. Mainly that I haven't been around much lately." He smiles forgivingly, squeezing me gently and kissing the top of my head.

"It's quite alright; you've been preoccupied with pressing engagements, my love." I sigh in relief. "Thank you for understanding." "Hi, Ana…" "Hey, Abs. Where's my hello kiss?" "Whoops. I almost forgot; Harley isn't the only add-on, Kate too…"

"Yay; they're **listening**." "Pretty necklace, angel heart." Kate murmurs, sitting beside me on the sofa after Car and I get Papa and Jethro more comfortable. I smile, kissing the top of her head as she puts it on my shoulder.

"Which one?" "The mermaid!" she and Abby chorus exasperatedly. "Thank you. It was an I'll-see-you-soon gift from Preston. He's taking care of some family legal business in Paris, and I miss him **terribly**."

"When will he be back?" "Yeah, and when will **we** get to meet him?" Jethro asks, his papa-bear personality coming on strong. I smile reassuringly in an attempt to placate him. "Soon, Jethro. I promise. To answer **your** question, Katie-boo: not for another week and a half."

"It must be pure torture…" Abby growls. "Jealous, Abs?" Kate teases. "Am I that obvious?" "Yes, my sweet. You are." I chime in with a giggle. "Ana, my dear…do you think you could prepare some soup for Jethro and I?"

"Of course, Papa. Chicken noodle?" "Please." I look between Abby and Kate. "Will you two help me?" "Yeah." The three of us head to the kitchen and set to work. Once the soup's done, we ladle it into bowls and put the bowls on trays, carrying them into the living room.

"Here you go." They smile, chorusing: "Thank you." "No trouble." My phone rings. I answer it without excusing myself, causing both men to glare disapprovingly at me. "Hello…? Hi, love. What? You're not serious! God, that bitch! You've **fallen ill**; the goddamned business can wait. I'll ask."

"No." Papa and Jethro answer automatically. I glare at them. "Fine. Feel better, my dashing rogue. I will; love you too. Bye…" Then, Tish calls. "Ana? I don't feel well; may I come and stay with you? I think it's the baby, and…"

Her voice breaks, and so does my heart as she tearfully whispers: "…I simply **need** you." "Oh…_ma belle rose épineaux_. Of course you can." I gently spell her over and sit on the sofa. She lays herself down, placing her head in my lap with a wince.

"Headache?" I ask sympathetically, massaging her head. "Mm. **And** backache, **and** stomachache. I feel **positively ****dreadful**…" I smile comfortingly, nodding and kissing her forehead. "Trust me. In the end, it'll **all** be worth it."

She manages a wry smile. "Do you promise?" "With all my heart. Forever yours, my Tish." "As I am yours, my Ana." She yawns then, and I laugh softly, gently placing a kiss on her blood red lips. "Rest now, my fallen angel. I'll be here."

Her eyes slip closed and she drifts to dreams, a peaceful smile on her lips. As she sleeps, I run one hand through her hair and keep the other laced with hers. Abby watches, envy obvious. "Humph!" she scoffs.

I ignore her, focusing solely on the radiant raven in my lap. I place my hand on her forehead absentmindedly and frown. Car's first to notice and fixes me with a worried gaze. "What?" "She's developing a low-grade fever."

"I'll go get a cool cloth for now, and we'll monitor her **very** closely. If it rises **even in the slightest**, I **promise** I'll call Tim and Dr. Harrison **right away**, alright?" "Mm-hmm. Thanks…" "No problem at all, Anne."

~A few hours later, Ducky's POV~ As I slip into another light doze, there's a knock at the door. Dr. Cullen smiles. "I've got it." The door opens, and Wednesday and Stu burst in with Effie hot on their tails.

Ana laughs. "Hello, Mum, and hello, you two." Wednesday's grinning **very** brightly. "Mama, you know that demo we made?" "Don't tell me they **took** it?" "Yes!" she and Stu chorus. Ana grins now. "That's great."

Wednesday cuddles into her side, murmuring: "Tell me the story again. Please?" So she does. ~Later, Angel's POV~ I'm trapped in **yet another** meeting, thanks to **Lorne**. But, to my surprise, I hear a giggle that I'd recognize **anywhere**.

"Ana…?" "Hey there, big man…" she coos flirtatiously, giving me a brief kiss. I'm quick to respond and she pulls away all too soon. Then, to everyone's surprise, I stand up and take her hand, pulling her close and murmuring in her ear: "Dance with me."

She nods speechlessly, a light blush on her cheeks. We start off swaying gently, but it gradually becomes something more complicated. At the end, she kisses me. I gaze almost dreamily at her wedding band before my eyes darken slightly and I possessively whisper: "Mine…"

"Yes, always yours…Angel?" "Mm…?" "Tonight…will you **make** me yours, permanently?" "You mean…mark you?" "Yes. That way, we'll be joined; mind, body and soul, forever…" "Yes. I will, Ana. As long as you're **completely** sure."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my **life**, love." "Alright. Tonight, then. We'll have a romantic dinner, make love, and I'll **really** make you **mine**." She giggles. "Can't wait, lover." Then she sits down next to me, lacing her hand with mine under the table.

Lorne scowls and scoffs, but she coolly ignores him. "Sorry. Continue." "I think we're done for today." he grinds out, glaring daggers at her. She simply smiles, leaning over to kiss me and whispering: "Let's go home, hmm?"

I grin, sweeping her up bridal-style and nodding. "Let's." ~Reston House, Effie's POV~ Ana's carried in by that man…Angel. She's wearing a goofy grin, which causes my maternal instincts to kick in. He sets her down, kissing her lightly.

"I'm gonna go get started on dinner, princess. You just sit here and relax, alright?" "Yes, dear…" she drawls teasingly. He rolls his eyes lovingly, leaning down and puckering his lips. She sighs overdramatically, meeting him halfway before relaxing into the sofa.

"What's with the smile and sudden PDA? ESHIHH!" "Bless you, Jethro. As to your question: no comment." "Liana…" I intone warningly. "**No**, Mum. You'll see in the morning; I promise." "Hon, do me a favor." Angel calls.

"Anything, sexy." "Will you wear your black dress tonight?" She smirks. "I can **definitely** do that." Then she retreats, giggling to herself. I hear the shower running and the scent of cinnamon drifts downstairs through the open bathroom door.

She comes down wrapped in two towels, one for her body and the other for her hair. "Mm…is that cinnamon I smell?" "It is, indeed." "I thought you didn't use bath oils." Ducky muses. "For tonight, I made an exception…" she breathes.

"Mm." Jethro suddenly notices the black, emerald-stoned ring on her finger…and fumes, as do I. "We **told** you **never** to wear that again!" we scream. I grasp her hand and she wrenches it away, scratching me in the process.

"Ah!" "Good." she murmurs coldly, continuing to dress as though I'm not hurt. "Ana, help your mother." "F off. And if **any** of you **ever** try to take the ring again without my permission, prepare for extreme bodily harm. Clear?"

We nod nervously. "Good." ~Angel's POV~ Ana comes into the kitchen and wraps her arms around me from behind. "So, you **are** wearing it." I growl, my eyes and voice cold. "Angel, **please** don't be like that. I've just got this…gut feeling that Fabala will need me. I can't explain it, really…"

"Shut up! I told you **repeatedly** that I **did not** want to hear **her** name **ever again**!" "Fine. FUCK YOU, THEN!" she screams, tears coursing down her cheeks. I attempt to grab her arm, but she sidesteps me and coldly hisses: "You **heard** me, Angel. **Fuck off** and leave me **the hell** alone. Understand?"

~Gomez's POV~ As I enter the house, I hear the master bedroom's door slam upstairs. I turn to Tish. "Was that Ana?" I ask worriedly. She nods. "Yes. Apparently, he said something to upset her." "Perhaps I should go upstairs and speak with her."

"Mm-mm. Better to let her cool off first. In her current state, she's more likely to repeat her previous sentiments to Angel than accept help." "And her previous sentiments were…**what**, exactly?"

Just then, Angel storms in, seething. "Tish, make sure Wednesday can't hear me. Alright? She told me to fuck off and leave her the hell alone." I feel appalled and my jaw drops. "…What? Why?" "I got mad at her for mentioning…**that girl**."

"What girl?" "…**Elphaba**." Tish pales suddenly, whispering: "But, that's **impossible**! She doesn't **exist**; she **can't** exist!" "We assure you: she can, and she does. She and Ana are quite close, as a matter of fact. She calls the **green bean** Fabala."

"It's my birth nickname. Ana is the **only one** allowed to use it." ~Regular POV~ "Fabala! I was just contemplating coming to see you, but motherly duties called. How are you?" She grimaces, shaking her head.

Rolling up her sleeves, she reveals extensive scratches, burns and bruises. "He keeps hurting me, Ana…" she whispers, her normally strong, confident voice suddenly small and vulnerable as her eyes fill with tears.

"Oh, my sweet, sweet Fabala. Hush now; it's going to be alright. I promise…" She rushes into my arms and breaks down sobbing. "C-Come with me—a-and make—him st-stop. Pl-pl-please." "Hush, my darling girl. I will; as a matter of fact, let's go right now."

"O-OK…I love you, Ana." I smile tenderly, kissing the top of her head. "I love you too, Fabala. No more tears now, or you'll melt yourself!" I joke, carefully wiping at her cheeks with the pads of my thumbs.

That gets a smile and slight laugh out of her. ~Oz, Munchkinland: Thropp cottage~ Frex glares heatedly at me as Elphaba and I come onto the grounds, hands entwined. I return it, squeezing her hand and murmuring: "C'mon. We'll go examine your injuries."

"Alright." ~Elphaba's room, her POV~ Ana turns to me with a questioning gaze, indicating the bed. I smile, nodding. "Go ahead; it's not toxic, I promise." Ana's giggle is coupled with another, one that I've come to **deplore**: Galinda's.

I groan, scowling. Ana's brow furrows in concern, and she frowns. "What is it, Fabala?" My scowl deepening, I answer: "Galinda's here. I **loathe** her, and she keeps trying to be my friend after she and **Fiyero** ridicule me about…well, you know."

I hang my head, and almost immediately I feel a gentle hand under my chin, lifting my head to meet her gaze. "Do you want me to talk to her for you?" After a beat or two for thought, I nod. "Would you? I'd be **really** grateful."

She smiles, nodding and kissing the crown of my head. "Of course, Fabala. Document your injuries for me; I'll be right back." "Alright, Ana." I reply, nodding. Her smile widens and she kisses my forehead, murmuring: "There's my good girl. Back in a clock tick."

~Front yard, regular POV~ I paste a smile on my face and go to greet the two bullies. "Is the **artichoke** alright?" they chorus tauntingly. My false smile widens, and I step forward. "You two **must** be Fiyero and Galinda. Elphaba's told me **so much** about you!"

**That** evokes the **perfect** reaction; they both grow **incredibly** wary. "Who are you?" Fiyero asks, his voice wavering slightly. Galinda simply quivers in his arms, the pretty blonde coward. My eyes darken and my sugarcoated smile becomes a cold, eerie smirk.

"I'm Ana, a very dear friend of Elphaba's. I am here to deliver a **very simple** warning: if **either** of you bully her **ever again**, there will be **absolute hell** to pay. Is this **perfectly understood**?" They nod frantically, scurrying off as though the devil were on their heels.

I go back up to Elphaba's room, and she's laughing hysterically. I smirk, murmuring: "Glad I could amuse you, Fabala. Let me see your injury list, please." ~Elphaba's POV~ I nod, calming immediately and replying: "Yes, Ana."

She scans the list I've written, nodding every so often and muttering an occasional "hmm". Then, once she's finished, she softly requests: "Lie back for me, Fabala. I'm going to heal what I can and dress what I can't. Alright?"

I nod nervously; she takes my hand and kisses it in a motherly gesture, smiling comfortingly. "I'll be here the whole time; just relax." "I trust you, Ana." "With what I have here, I'll be your guardian soon, Fabala. If you'd like, you can call me Momma."

"Alright…Momma." Just then, Nessa storms in, ranting to high heaven about how Ana's (I won't call her Momma, even in my thoughts, in front of Nessa or Father yet. That'll only serve to make them angrier…) presence is a disgrace to the Unnamed God and such.

Ana coolly ignores her, focusing instead on helping me heal. Every so often, she'll ask: "Does it hurt when I do this," and as gently as possible, probe one of my injuries. I'll respond either in the affirmative or negative, whichever applies.

"Have **either** of you heard a **word** I've said?" Nessa screeches. We simply go on ignoring her. "There! Now you'll be good as new in no time. Are you hungry?" I shake my head. "I'd rather…*yawn*…sleep for a while first. Will you stay with me?"

She smiles, stroking my forehead and running her fingers through my hair as Nessa storms out. "Of course I will, Fabala. Can you scoot over a bit?" I do, and she climbs in beside me, half-laying and half-sitting with me in her arms.

"Your family doesn't like me, do they?" I ask. She frowns. "Well, I can't answer either way right now, but no, quite a few members aren't exactly fond of you. That doesn't mean I won't take you home with me should the need arise."

"Thank you." She grants me one of her famous bright smiles, kissing the crown of my head. "Of course, love. Remember: I consider you a daughter and want you to be safe. Now, go to sleep. You need rest if you wanna heal."

I'm about to protest when a big yawn stops me. I respond by simply snuggling close as my eyes drift shut. The last thing I hear before dreams capture me is a whisper of: "Sweet dreams, my darling Fabala."

~Regular POV~ I watch the green girl sleep for a while before quietly calling home. Connor answers the phone. "Connor? Thank **God** it's you. Don't tell anyone **but** Car, both Eriks, Gabe, Tom and Gomez what I'm about to tell you. OK, I'll wait. Clear? OK, I'll most likely be bringing Elphaba home with me. I **know** he won't like it, but I'll be honest: when it comes to Fabala and her well being, I really don't give **two shits** what he has to say on the subject. Alright, thank you, love. See you soon, then. Love you too. Bye."

"What'd he say?" a drowsy voice beside me asks in a mumble. I smile, running my fingers through her hair. "Our secret is safe with him. We just have to wait for the magic in the bandages to run its course. Then we'll get you out of here."

"*yawn* OK…" My phone rings, the caller ID flashing "Celeste". "Hello? Oh, sweetheart…gimme ten minutes, OK?" "Is something wrong?" "No, Fabala. Don't worry. How are your injuries?" "Alright. Sleeping for a while helped. Can we go now; I wanna meet your family!"

I laugh. "Yes. Let's get your things packed…" ~Home, Elphaba's POV~ "Wow…" I breathe, leaning against Ana's shoulder. She smiles, wrapping an arm around me and kissing my hair. "Impressive, hmm?" I nod speechlessly, evoking that bell-like giggle.

"I felt the same way at first, hon." We walk up the front steps together, hands intertwined as the butler (Ana says his name is Lurch) carries my things inside. The reception of my presence is 50-50.

Half of them glare and/or scowl at me while the other half smile and wave warmly. A young boy about my age comes over and shakes my hand. "I'm Connor; Angel's my dad. You must be Elphaba." I smile, nodding.

"I am. It's nice to meet you." "You too. I'll help you to your room if you'd like." I shake my head, smiling appreciatively and putting my head on Momma's shoulder. "I'd rather Momma do it." He nods in understanding, returning the smile.

"That's fine. Mom, Colette can't make it here for our rehearsal today. Will you help me with 'As Long As You're Mine' later?" "Of course I will, Connor. You need only ever ask." "Thanks. Love you." She smiles, kissing his cheek.

"Love you too, and you're **very** welcome." They hug before she and I walk off together, hands entwined and my head on her shoulder. "Suddenly so affectionate…" she teases. I blush. "Sorry. It's just that-"

She cuts me off, gently kissing my hands, cheeks, nose and forehead. "I wasn't complaining, Fabala. Believe me…" she assures me, smiling. I inwardly sigh in relief but keep up my outwardly calm façade.

We come to the end of an impossibly long hallway and she opens a magnificent set of black oak double doors. "Welcome, my dear Fabala…to your new, **permanent** home. How do you like it?" I grin, rushing into her arms for a crushing hug.

"I **love** it! I've never seen so many books in my **life**!" She chuckles, hugging me back with just as much gusto. "I'm glad you like it, love. Settle in." "Can I come get you when I'm done?" "Yes, you can. Just follow the sound of my voice, alright?"

"Yes, Momma." ~Regular POV~ I leave my new daughter to her own devices as someone charges into my arms, crying. "Celeste? What's wrong?" "W-We're m-m-moving. I-I won't see you f-for **m-m-months**!"

"Oh, Celeste…sweetie. C'mere." We sit right there, me holding and rocking her as she cries into the front of my dress. "Shh, it's OK, honey. I'll come visit as often as I can. You **know** that." "*sniff*…You promise?"

"Of course. Now, dry your eyes. Thatagirl. You hungry?" "Mm-hmm…" "Let's go eat, then." ~Tish's POV~ Ana comes downstairs, her arm looped through **Celeste's**. "Is she alright, _cara mia_?" Gomez asks, showing genuine concern for the usually over-exuberant redhead who now has tear trails covering every possible space on her cheeks.

"She will be, _mon cher_." our lover assures him, squeezing the redhead's hand in a comforting gesture. "**Mama**! Preston's home!" Wednesday squeals, grinning as the prince swoops her up and lightly tosses her into the air.

"What, no hello kiss?" he teases Ana, putting Wednesday down. She grins brightly, running full-speed into his arms. He kisses her full on the lips and she wraps her arms around his neck, sliding her hands to his cheeks to deepen the kiss as he presses his hands firmly into her back.

When the kiss breaks, she looks passionately into his eyes and begins to sing. _He recognizes the song, if the spark in __**his**__ eyes is any indication…_ I think wistfully with the slightest hint of resentment.

("As Long As You're Mine"- Wicked.)

Ana:  
Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine

Preston:  
Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's "up" that I fell

Both:  
Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time

Preston:  
Say there's no future  
For us as a pair

Both:  
And though I may know  
I don't care!  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine

Preston:  
(spoken) What is it?

Ana:  
(spoken) It's just - for the first time, I feel - (whispers) wicked!

They kiss again and he whispers: "My Fae…" She giggles, making him shiver as she whispers back: "My Yero…are you ready?" "I'm only ready if and when you are." "I've **been** ready." she admits softly. "In that case…"

He kisses her passionately as she lifts herself into his arms, moaning none too quietly into the kiss. "Ana! For goodness' sake, exert some self-control!" a voice exclaims. She breaks away from Preston, but barely has enough time to appear abashed before he pulls her into another hungry kiss.

"Mm…Pres." "Still ready, my Fae?" he asks in a seductive whisper. "I'm ready as long as you're mine, my Yero." she whispers back, cupping his face and pulling him in insistently, as though his kisses are her oxygen.

"Well, then…" he murmurs against her rapidly swelling lips. He kisses her heatedly, moving to her neck as he carries her up the stairs. ~Regular POV~ We make out the whole way to the bedroom, rapidly shedding clothing on the short journey.

"You're still—so beautiful, Ana." he pants, marking a trail of scorching kisses from my neck to my belly button. I moan when he brushes my pleasure spots, especially the one on my stomach. "Still have that, huh?" he breathes, kissing it a few more times before moving even **lower** as we fall back onto the bed.

I pull him up to meet my gaze. "Uh-uh, **my** turn." I breathe back. I practically **attack** him, stripping and kissing until we're even: both of us down to our underwear. "Can I continue now?" he asks, playfully annoyed.

I nod, more then ready to receive him with open arms, as well as…other things. "Ready? I'm headed to the sacred area." I recognize that as his I-wanna-role-play code, so I automatically slip into character, whimpering softly and gazing at him with frightened, pleading eyes.

"Please…be gentle, Yero." He smiles tenderly, gently stroking my cheek and reassuringly whispering: "I will, Fae; I promise." Slowly, he enters me. "Move, Yero!" I plead when I can take no more.

So he does, and not long after, we climax, screaming each other's name into a soul-searing kiss. ~Becky's POV~ Ana comes down in nothing but a robe, a flush in her cheeks and a contented smile on her slightly swollen lips.

"Have mercy…" Jesse breathes as Joey wolf-whistles. Danny simply gawks, mouth agape and eyes wide. "Whoa, baby!" the girls exclaim. Ana giggles at this, placing a finger to her lips. "Shh, girls. You'll wake the twins…and Danny, for God's sake, close your mouth! I mean, **really**! It's nothing you haven't seen before; you've been married, after all."

He blushes deeply as I glare at Jesse, who doesn't seem to notice. "Sorry." She smiles, shaking her head. "It's my fault. I shouldn't be dressed like this with you guys here. I'll go make myself presentable."

She goes up and comes back down not two minutes later, dressed and hair tamed. "Who are the munchkins?" Jesse asks, indicating the two infants in her arms. She smiles, pointing to the one who has the whole right side of his face deformed first.

"This is Pierre, and the other dashing boy is Gustave. They're very young, but oh-so smart, just like their father." "Ah, but they have their mother's beauty." a rich voice softly calls. "Erik! _Merci, mon ange_…"

"_De rien, cherie_." Blue eyes meet green and they kiss briefly. "Ugh…" A scoff. Ana turns to the source, smiling emotionlessly. "_Bonjour_, Marguerite." Hearing what must be her full name obviously snaps her back.

"Y-You won't call me Meg anymore?" she asks softly. Ana shakes her head. "Nope. C'mon, boys." She walks off, the two boys cooing happily in her arms. "Well, she's definitely **bolder** than I remember." Danny murmurs, smiling to himself.

I scoff. "Really? How do you remember her?" "**Definitely** not like that." Jesse chuckles. "Agreed." ~A few days later, regular POV~ I'm lying in bed with Preston after our third round of lovemaking of the morning.

"God, could you two have **been** any more **vocal**?" Harl grouses as I come down to make the two of us breakfast. "Yes." I admit through massive giggles. "HEHIHCHUHH!" Gomez sneezes harshly. "_À tes souhaits, mon cher_. I'm sorry you're ill."

He sniffles pitifully, glaring in the direction of the stairs. "Dod't apologize, _cara mia_. Id isn't your fault." I smile. "True. But it's not Preston's, either. So, please…civility." "Sorry…" "Fae, are you coming? I'm getting lonely, my love."

"I'm coming, Yero, my sweet." As I put the food I've cooked onto plates, Tish whines melodramatically: "**Must** you two role-play **this early**?" Almost coldly, I snap: "I don't see why it would bother you."

Then I go upstairs, no apology given. ~Upstairs~ I lay the tray across our laps and notice that he's humming "Dancing through Life". I giggle. "Stirring memories, babe?" He chuckles. "Is it **that** obvious?"

"Yes, my sweet. It is." We eat, and then he says: "Gimme your best Galinda." "A cappella?" "Mm-hmm…" So, I sing "Popular" and make him laugh 'til he's blue in the face. We finally crawl out of bed around 11:00.

"Glad to see you've joined us. Should I tell them?" Fester asks. "**Please**. I'm positively **tingling**…" "Tell us **what**?" Gomez and Tish snap. "Two things: Celeste is coming to live with us, **and** she, Ana and Preston have my permission to gather a group of friends together to perform Wicked at the shindig next Friday. Don't bother complaining, Gomez; I'm pulling rank, so what I say goes."

"But _Fester_, that **isn't fair**!" Gomez whines childishly. "Newsflash, buddy: neither is life." Preston whispers in his ear. I kiss Fester's cheek as a gesture of thanks. "The three of us will get everyone together, schedule rehearsals and…you know."

~Elphaba's POV~ I wake up with extensive congestion, a pounding headache and full body aches. _I probably have a fever too, but I'll have Momma make sure._ "Good morning, Fabala. Yes, you do, which means that you and Gomez will be quarantined together."

"**WHAT**? As if my life weren't already sad enough right now." "Gomez! Not helping." Momma snaps, her eyes alight with a fierce, protective fire. He sulks, and she simply giggles. "Now, now. None of that, _mon cher_. It isn't going to help you. Fabala, tell me what else is wrong."

"Congestion, stuffiness, sore throat and general aches, Momma." "Low-grade fever, so it's probably just a cold. Bed-rest and fluids, my dear." I nod. "Yes, Momma. I'm going to go back to sleep. If I'm awake in…ah…ah-AHCHOO…in a little while, will you please read to me?"

"Anything you wish, dearest. Both of you: get some rest and I'll come check on you in a little bit." "Fae! Get dressed and come downstairs; I have a surprise for you!" Preston calls to Momma. "Coming, Yero!" she singsongs, giggling and making me giggle too.

Gomez scowls, growling low in his throat. She scoffs. "Ignore him. Have you seen my black dress?" "You mean the one that makes you look like me? It's in the closet." "Thank you, Fabala. I'll be up around 1:00."

"Have fun, Momma." ~Downstairs, Preston's POV~ "How's Elphie?" I ask concernedly. Ana pouts. "She has a cold, poor dear. Now, where's my surprise?" I chuckle. "You can come out now, sir." Her old college theater professor steps inside, opening his arms to her.

She complies instantly, rushing to him for a hug. "Dr. Patterson! It's so good to see you again…" "It's even better to see **you**, Ana my dear. And I thought I **told** you: call me Will. Let's go make you **wicked**, shall we?"

She smiles, nodding as she pulls back from the hug. "We shall. I'll go get my makeup." ~Tish's POV~ I come into the kitchen to find a strange man slathering green makeup on Ana's face as she hums to herself.

"Can't keep quiet, can you?" he teases her. She smiles, blushing slightly. "My apologies, Will. Why don't you let me finish up? It's only my lips now, after all. You already transformed my face and hands, so…"

"Well then, by all means…" He holds the mirror for her, and she "paints" her lips green. After rubbing them together to even out the cover, she hops up and runs full-speed to the full-length mirror. "My God…I'm the future version of my daughter!" she exclaims, laughing slightly and shaking her head.

The man, who I know now as Will, smiles, nods and appraises her reflection in the mirror. "You truly are, my dear: the spitting image. The colored contacts were a **brilliant** idea, by the way." "Thank you."

"Oh, Ana…" Preston calls softly, coming down in what must be his character's first costume. She turns to face him, and her knees instantly buckle. She's obviously breathless and awestruck, and I'm immediately stricken by petty jealousy with one look at her starry-eyed gaze.

"Oh, Preston…you look heartbreakingly handsome." "You look breathtakingly beautiful, Ana." he whispers, coming over to take her in his arms and kiss her gently. "Even green?" she asks. He nods, chuckling.

"Darling, you could be **blue**, and you'd be still be positively gorgeous to me." He's obviously nervous about performing; she quells those nerves with a kiss. "Stay here; I wanna give you something, but it's in our room."

"Ahem!" I clear my throat loudly, but she doesn't bother to correct him. "OK." He comes back down with a slender, black box in his hands. "It's actually something we'll have to share, but…I couldn't resist."

She opens the box and gasps softly, one hand flying to her mouth in gentle surprise. There are two necklaces in the shapes of the two halves of a yin and yang symbol. But one half is blue and the other is green.

"Oh…they're stunning." she breathes, smiling as he helps her put the green one on. She does the same for him with the blue one. "Gomez won't like that." I mutter, stating the obvious and selfishly hoping to snap her back to me.

It half-works. "Tish, you don't look well, _ma chere_. What's wrong?" "You're too busy to coddle me…" I whine, milking it **a lot**. "Tish, don't be such a baby. **I'll** look after you until Ana takes a break at 1:00." Fester says, wrapping a loving, brother-in-law's arm around her and kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you." "No problem, Ana." She walks off with **him** and Fester turns to me, glaring admonishingly. "Do **not** behave like that again, Tish. You know this is important to her, and you're undermining it." "Fester, it isn't **fair**! If it weren't for **him**…"

"I wouldn't be here." "…What?" "Mm-hmm; if not for his love, I wouldn't be human." "FAE! STEPHEN SAID YES; WE'RE GOIN' TO CALIFORNIA!" Preston yells. ~Preston's POV~ _Now I only need one more person to "say yes"…_ I think as we head to the ballroom to rehearse.

"Ana? I need to ask you something…" I sound nervous, even to myself. She turns to me, cupping my cheek and gazing at me with tender concern. "What is it, Pres?" In the middle of the ballroom, I get down on one knee and take her hand.

Tish, Elphaba, Gomez, Fester and Wednesday are standing in the doorway as I apprehensively begin my little speech. "Ana, it's been so short a time, and I've already fallen so madly in love with you all over again. Be Fae to my Yero for eternity…and marry m-**MMPH**!"

"YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!" she shouts, sobbing with extreme joy. "You gonna call Emmett?" I ask her after kissing her tears away. "After rehearsal, I will. Elle won't be too happy to hear from me, but…oh, well!"

~After rehearsal, phone call: Emmett's POV~ I hear the phone ring, but feel too crappy to get up. "Elle, get that, will ya?" I croak, coughing into the mattress. "Sure, babe. Hello?" "Emmett?" "No, it's Elle."

She takes the phone away from her mouth and whispers: "It's **her**…" "Ana? Gimme the phone!" She sighs, and grudgingly complies with an obviously jealous eye-roll. "Hey, Ana! How ya doin'?" "I'm amazing…Preston proposed!"

"**WHAT**?" "Relax, Em! Since you sound sick, I'll pop by with him so you can meet." "It's been three weeks, Annie! Are you **absolutely sure** you're not rushing things?" She laughs that laugh that warms me from the inside out.

"I'm sure. Remember: we have a past." I sigh, nodding even though she can't see it. "I know, Annie. It's just…we're protective of each other, ya know?" "I know, Em. Don't worry; you'll **love** him!" I chuckle.

"Yeah. I've heard **that one** before. Love you, fairy princess." I say softly with a yawn. She laughs. "Love you too, teddy bear. Get some sleep…" ~A week later, regular POV: Boston~ "It's pretty here, Momma/Mama/Mom/love!" Elphaba, Wednesday, Preston and Pugsley chorus as Gomez and Tish shudder in disgust.

"It is, isn't it?" I say softly with a smile. "They live **here**?" the two darker adults ask in revolted disbelief. I scowl dangerously at them, causing them to shrink away from me a bit. "Yes. They do; problem?"

"No!" "I thought not. Remember, little ones: Elle's not home and my teddy bear's most likely asleep, being as sick as he is." "OK." We knock on the door of their apartment. "Cobig…*harsh cough*" The door opens and we're greeted by the sight of a bedraggled, clearly ill Emmett.

I sigh deeply, shaking my head disapprovingly at him. "Em…how sick are you, **really**?" "I've had de flu for four days dow. Tell be, ab I hallucinatig or are you **greed**?" I giggle, shaking my head. "Your fever's not **that** high, love. My gang here and I are headed to California soon because Preston and I have a meeting with Stephen. I have to go in full Elphie swag…"

"He's lettig you joid de cast? Congrats!" "Thanks, teddy bear." He chuckles, coughing a little before kissing the crown of my head. "Dow, are you goig to introduce be to your fabily?" "Oh, of course! Double fiancés Gomez and Preston, my girlfriend Morticia AKA Tish, my two daughters Elphaba and Wednesday and my son Pugsley."

"Whose rig is whose?" "Black." Gomez says, smiling as he takes my left hand to kiss said ring only to see Preston's there instead. "Blue and green." Preston pipes up. "Sorry, love. Other hand." "Why?" Gomez whines.

"I had to put my Yero's ring in its place of honor. You know that; we talked." "I know…" "Alright, then. Emmett, couch or bed?" "Couch. *harsh cough* I dod't hab de energy to bake id to bed right dow."

I pout sympathetically. "Aw, Em…my teddy bear. Anything I can do?" "I can't believe I'm saying this, but…coddle me?" "Sure, love. Just let me get my rag-tags settled, and I'm yours." "OK." "I've got my book, Momma."

"**Our** book, Elphie! You promised you'd read to me!" Wednesday says. "You're right, I did. Narnia, right?" "Uh-huh!" "Alright, girls. Voices low." "Yes, Mama/Momma." I sit on the couch, shifting gently into a lying position as Emmett curls into my chest, sniffling quietly into the crook of my neck.

"Would you sing me sobethig?" "Sure. What would you like to hear?" "Thad Creed sog: Lullaby. You always bake id soud pretty." I comply, a slight blush painting my cheeks. Soon enough, he's sound asleep.

I conjure a cool cloth to try and lower his fever. A few hours later, Elle comes home. Emmett stirs against me. "Princess? What time is it?" he asks me in a sleepy mumble. I smile tenderly at him. "4:30. I figured I'd let you get some sleep before I asked if you were hungry."

"I think I could try some soup, crackers and ginger-ale." I giggle. "Comin' right up; anyone else hungry?" "I am." Tish says. So, we set to work. ~Emmett's POV~ "You **let** her **stay**?" Elle hisses angrily.

I glare at her, albeit weakly. "Yes. She wanted to introduce me to her new fiancé, and besides, you were too busy to stay home and take care of me. Remember?" "Oh, please! Y-" "Forget it, Elle." "Soup's on!" Ana singsongs.

I smile, a bit smitten. _Who are you __**kidding**__, man? You've been __**totally**__ and __**completely**__ in love with Ana for __**two years**__! Plus, because of all the fighting, you and Elle are getting a divorce. This is your __**chance**__, man!_

"Emmett, is there something you wanted to say?" Ana asks softly, smirking. "Yeah…I'm in love with you." We finish eating and she sits in my lap, putting her lips to my ear and whispering: "**Finally**. I'm in love with you too, Emmett."

Then she kisses me lightly. "That's **it**?" "You're **sick**; be glad I gave you that much." "Yes, dear." She starts humming "Gravity" and I smile. "Annie, princess?" "Hmm?" "Do you think we did the right thing?"

"You mean, confessing like this? Honestly, I don't know. But we'll work through this and figure it all out…together." ~A few weeks later, still Emmett's POV~ I come home to find Ana and Preston cuddled on the couch, obviously gushing over their imminent wedding.

"Honey, I'm home!" "Hey there, Mr. Big-shot! How was your day?" Ana asks, coming over to help me out of my coat and give me a kiss. I sigh contentedly. "Better now. That interview with the headmistress was **pure torture**. But it paid off. I start tomorrow!"

She squeals softly, kissing me again. "Em, that's wonderful! I can't believe we're gonna be teaching together at Shiz! You, a law professor…" "…And you, a professor of theater. It's gonna be perfect. Now, will you please massage my back? It hurts somethin' awful…"

She nods, giggling as she kisses my shoulders. "Mm…that feels good." "I have always had a touch of magic in my lips." "Can I just sprawl out on the couch?" "I'll have to straddle ya, but yeah." "Yay…" I purr.

"You know the drill." I strip my top half bare and lie on the couch. "Mm. Emmett…teddy bear, you're so tense. I can **see** your knots, love…" she murmurs low in my ear. "Blame it on Madame Morrible. The woman is a **tyrant**…"

"I know. I **was** her student once." "You studied sorcery?" I ask softly, my words beginning to slur as I start to relax. "_Oui_. I **am** a white witch after all, darling." "Hey! I thought those backrubs were reserved for **me**, my little orphan!"

She giggles, kissing the back of my neck as she pouts at Darry. "Sorry, Dar. Emmett here had a rough afternoon. I'll make it up to ya, though." "Ya promise?" "Mm-hmm. **I'll** make dinner tonight." ~Regular POV~

"With chocolate cake?" Pony and Soda ask excitedly. I laugh, nodding. "Yes, boys. With chocolate cake." "ALRIGHT!" "Momma! I'm trying to study!" "Sorry, dearest!" "*yawn* Must you shout, love?"

"My apologies, my sweet William." "'S alright, darlin'. Trent called; he'll be here on Saturday at 5:00 to 'help iron out any hitches', whatever that means." "Oh! He's gonna help me finish wedding planning, my love."

"Oh…" "Don't." "We suppose you weren't gonna tell us about this…" everyone grumbles as I get ready to go to the Crooner's Club with Tyler later that night. I smirk, shaking my head. "No, I wasn't. You all would've said it was a bad idea."

"I vote to still say it is!" Bruce and Harley exclaim. "Shh!" I hiss. "Ana, my butterfly…ready to go?" "Coming, Ty!" ~Tish's POV~ "Early, remember." I murmur to Ana. "I know, I know. 10:30, my raven." "_Je t'aime_, Ana." I murmur.

"_Je t'aime aussi_, Tish." Tyler mouths something; she nods in confirmation. "Pretty dress." "Thanks, hon." He presents her with a bouquet of two-dozen roses. She gasps, her beautiful face curving into an angelic smile.

"They're gorgeous, sweetheart. Thank you." "You're welcome; only the **best** for my girl." She puts the roses in her upstairs garden and they head to his car, all smiles. ~Tyler's car, regular POV~ "So, who knows the **real** reason we're going there?"

"Emmett, Wednesday, Pugsley, Sonny, Fester and Fabala. Obviously, Preston, Celeste and Will are meeting us there, and Stu's gonna be there because he wants to support me." "Aw, ain't that sweet? Does anyone else know about you and Celeste yet?"

"Only Mum, Dad, Papa and Fester, and they promised to keep it a secret." As we park outside the club, he leans over and kisses my cheek, nodding and smiling in approval. "Good. Let's all break a leg tonight, hmm?"

"Let's!" ~At home, Tish's POV~ I feel uneasy, but don't really know why. "Gomez? Call Ana, please." "Alright, Tish." He gets on the phone and frowns. "Wait…I hear singing. That means…that **little liar**!" ~At the club, regular POV~

We've just finished "As Long As You're Mine". "You scared about going up on the wires?" Preston asks as we head out of view before the catfight scene. I shake my head. "Mm-mm, not in the least. I've done it dozens of times, dearest."

~Later~ We're headed home, all of us on an adrenaline high. "So, _cara mia_…how did it go?" He spits the term of endearment as though it were something vile. I simply ignore him, putting protective spells on the five-dozen flowers I received tonight.

"Gonna go wash my makeup off." "Ana, you weren't **really** jealous of all those girls…were you?" "Of course not, Pres! I was just playing." "Good…*yawn*" ~1:00 AM~ There's a massive thunderstorm and I hear whimpering.

"Momma? Can I stay with you?" I smile tenderly into the darkness. "Of course, Fabala. Come lie beside Momma. Now, is it just the storm or did you have a nightmare as well?" "Mm-hmm…The Wizard and Madame Morrible put you in prison and I couldn't get you out. I was alone…"

She begins to cry softly and sounds so much like a small child that my heart breaks. "Elphaba? Look at me…that will **never** happen. Even if it did, I'd defy gravity, just like you did." "Would you take me with you?"

"…As much as I love you, no. The life of a fugitive wouldn't be for you. You need **some** semblance of normalcy in your life, and being on the run would do anything but that." "But-" "No buts. You'd stay safe and that's all I ever want for you, my pretty."

"But, I only ever feel safe when I'm with **you**." "Well…I'd think about it, then. Now; to bed, to bed, my sleepyhead. May your dreams cause you no dread." "I love you, Momma." "And I you, Fabala. Sleep."

~Next Morning, Emmett's POV~ I wake up and head straight to the master bedroom. Upon entering, I find Fabala still asleep in the king-sized bed and Ana nowhere in sight. "Fabala sweetheart, where's your mother?"

"Bathroom…" she mumbles sleepily before drifting off again. Thanking her with a kiss on the forehead, I walk into the bathroom. "Good morning, teddy bear." she says softly, tilting her head back from her position in the tub.

Taking the hint, I chuckle and place a light kiss on her rose red lips. "You're taking the whole 'Ana lied' thing pretty well." she muses softly as I sit on the floor beside the tub. "I realize you had your reasons. It may take the others longer to do so, though."

She sighs, resting her right elbow on her right knee and placing her chin into her propped palm. "I know." "C'mon, princess. Where's that big, bright smile I love so much?" "Hiding behind rain clouds right now."

"If I kiss you, will it come out?" "Maybe…" She climbs out of the tub with a coy little titter. I growl playfully, pulling her wet, naked body to my dry, clothed one. I cup her head and kiss her, slipping my tongue past her lips as she moans appreciatively, seemingly thanking me for the intimate contact.

We pull apart and I gaze at her questioningly. She blushes sheepishly, beginning to explain. "You're the only one besides Preston, Celeste and Sonny brave enough to touch me right now. Everyone else besides the kids and Fester swears I've been tainted by Elphaba and that's why I lied."

"What? That's crazy!" She gives a half-laugh, half-scoff and shakes her head. "I know. So, breakfast?" "Sounds perfect. What are we wearing today?" "Pink." "You're so bad." "Yes. Yes, I am." "I'll let you get dressed and meet you downstairs, princess."

"Alright, Em." "I love you, Annie." "Love you too, teddy." I only manage as far as the corset before I'm calling for help. "Can't tie your own laces, hmm?" Fester teases. I huff playfully, turning my back to him.

"Just…help, please." "Of course. Go lean against the vanity." I do, and he pulls the laces taut and quickly ties them. "There." "Thanks." "Sure. Don't you have a dashing young man to meet for breakfast?" he asks, kissing my cheek.

She giggles, nodding. "I do believe I do." ~Downstairs, regular POV~ As I come downstairs, the atmospheric shift in the room is palpable. Emmett smiles lovingly at me from across the room.

I return the gesture, my confidence restored. "You look beautiful, Momma." Fabala murmurs from behind me. I smile, turning in my seat to face her. "Many thanks, dearest. Come here." She does, and I gently transfer a pink rose from my hair to hers.

"Yep, I was right. It looks **much** better in your hair." A round of scoffs resound; I simply ignore them. "Momma? Are you nervous about seeing Madame Morrible again?" "Yes, especially since I'm the mother of the young woman who got Dr. Dillamond his job back."

Her cheeks darken as I smile at her with overwhelming pride. "Is he the Goat who teaches history?" Emmett asks. Fabala and I both nod. "Yes." we chorus. ~Gomez's POV~ I resist the urge to fly into a blazing rage at the sight of Ana pulling that…**abomination** of a green-skinned girl into her lap.

"Defy gravity; right, Momma?" she asks softly, putting her head in the crook of Ana's neck. Ana nods. "Right, dearest." "Fie!" the twins squeal, rushing for the emerald-skinned **freak**. Erik (the blue-eyed one) scoops them up quickly, though.

"Erik, put them down." Ana requests calmly. He shakes his head. "Absolutely not. So long as they desire to touch **her**, they stay near me." Just then, Ana **snaps**. "OK! EVERYBODY LISTEN UP! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO THINK **ELPHABA** IS THE REASON I LIED, YOU COULDN'T BE **FURTHER** FROM THE TRUTH! AS A MATTER OF FACT, IF YOU WANT THE COLD, HARD REALITY, **YOU** ARE THE REASON I LIED!"

She lowers her voice, but continues on. "How many of you are growing to **genuinely** love Elphaba?" Only a few hands are raised; she continues still. "How many of you **fully** and **willingly** support the fact that I'm telling her story?"

Even fewer hands are in the air now; she shakes her head sadly, scoffing in disgust. "That's what I thought. Those of you who didn't raise your hands, **you** are the reason I lied." "Ana?" "Yes, Pres?" "It's a nice day; what do you say we take the kids out and go enjoy it?"

"Can we come?" Ramin, Tom, Gabe, Celeste, Kate, Abby and Stu ask. I laugh. "I don't see why not." "Yay!" Celeste chirps. I giggle, pulling her in for a kiss, not caring what everyone thinks. "Oh, I've been meaning to tell you, darling: you were **amazing** last night." Stu murmurs in my ear as he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me.

I smile as my parents scoff. "Ana?" my golden-eyed Erik calls. "Hmm?" I hum. Elphaba's half-asleep over her breakfast; I smile tenderly. "Elphie, my sweet? How much sleep did you get last night?" "Not much. I kept having…*big yawn*…nightmares."

"So **that** was the shaking I felt…oh, Fabala." "If I laid down for a little while, would you stay with me?" "I will; your mother needs some fresh air before she withers." Emmett teases. After a moment's hesitation, she agrees.

"Alright, Father." I smile. "I have to pack real quick and put a bikini on under my clothes; then we can go." "Alright." they chorus. I change the twins and make sure they're well protected from the sun before we leave.

"Ready to go have fun, boys?" I ask them. They nod. I change into a short-sleeved shirt and cutoffs with a skimpy bikini on underneath. "We've got towels, too, love." "Shh, Pres." "Oh, right. Sorry…"

"'S alright. Let's go." "Outfit check." Tish says. "No. Bye." ~The beach, Stu's POV~ Ana sits on a towel, nose in a book. A **big** book. "Darling, what's that?" "This, my lovely, is the Grimmerie." "You can **read** it?" Preston asks.

"Shh! Yes!" "If Morrible-" "**Hush**!" "Let him finish." Celeste insists. "If Morrible sees that **blasted book** with you when you and Emmett go to Oz, she won't hesitate to _kill you_ for it! You **know** that!" "I do."

"…What?" Celeste whispers. "Preston! Now look what you've gone and done!" "I won't let you go!" "You **have** to, love, and you can't tell anyone else." ~Oz, three weeks later: train station to Shiz, regular POV~

"Can't **believe** we got talked into this…" Tish growls. "You didn't **have** to come and see us off, you know." "I think our train's coming." Emmett chimes in. Celeste draws in a shaky breath, obviously trying not to cry.

My heart melts. "Oh, dearest…c'mere." She breaks down, sobbing into my shoulder. "What if—you—**die**?" she gasps out. "I **won't**." "YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" she screams. "Celeste, my flower…**yes, I do**."

"How?" "I've been having visions; she'll be fine." Fabala supplies reassuringly. I smile gratefully, mouthing: "Thank you…" as Celeste buries her face in the crook of my neck. She returns the smile, mouthing back: "You're welcome…"

"Just…kiss me?" Celeste asks, her voice small. Instead of answering verbally, I pull her against me and tilt my head to kiss her. "Mm…be safe." "I will, darling. Don't fret so. I'll write for as long as I can."

"All aboard!" "Ready, girls?" Emmett asks. Fabala and I nod. "Yes." ~On the train, Emmett's POV~ "Care to explain that little tearjerker back there?" I ask Ana as we take our seats. She sighs, avoiding my eyes.

"You'll hate me…" I firmly grip her chin before she has the chance to hang her head. "Ana, listen to me. I could **never** hate you, no matter what. I'm too in love with you to **ever** hate you." "OK…" Through almost the entire ride, she explains how when Elphaba "defied gravity" and went against the Wizard, she was able to send out a form of herself to help and strengthen the green girl.

"I think it was a manifestation of spiritual energy. I could interact with everything and everyone…except Elphie. Somehow, after that energy came back to me, time reversed itself and I kept the Grimmerie. If either Madame Morrible or the Wizard ever find out, they could (and probably would) come after me and…**kill** me."

"Wow, that's…pretty insane." "If you don't wanna be with me anymore, I'll understand…" she murmurs, her eyes glistening sadly as she turns away from me. "Hey. H-Hey, look at me. I could **never** not wanna be with you. I'm so madly in love with you that it **hurts** sometimes, and there isn't **anything** or **anyone** with enough power in **any** world to **ever** change that. OK?"

"OK. Sorry for seeming so insecure. It's just that…I don't know **what** I would do if I lost you. Either of you." she says, gesturing gently towards our now sleeping daughter. I smile lovingly, kissing the crown of her head as I pull her close.

She sighs contentedly, laying her head on my chest. "Em?" "Hmm?" I mumble, unable to keep the drowsiness out of my voice as I stifle a yawn. She smiles softly, shaking her head. "Never mind; we'll talk later. Get some rest." she murmurs, tenderly stroking my cheek and blowing a kiss toward Elphaba.

~Home, Tish's POV~ I've been attempting to pry information out of Celeste ever since we got home, but she keeps ignoring me. "Leave her **alone**, Mother! She **obviously** has her reasons for not saying anything!" Wednesday snaps.

I sit on the settee, slack-jawed at my daughter's audacity. Celeste gives her a tearful, but nonetheless grateful smile. She returns it and rushes into the woman's arms as they both start to cry.

"OK. Celeste, will you please explain?" Gomez asks her. She shakes her head. "I can't. Ana **swore** me to secrecy." "Secrecy?" "Yes." ~Shiz, Emmett's POV~ "Em? Wake up, hon. We're here." "Mm…five more minutes." I groan.

Ana and Elphaba giggle. "You can sleep when we get to the dorms." Ana assures me. "You spoke to Madame Morrible about Elphie sharing with us, right?" "Yes, she did, Father. It's been taken care of."

~Dorms, Elphaba's POV~ Father collapses into bed almost immediately, leaving Momma and I to unpack everything. "He **must've** been tired. He didn't even change." "Well, everything's unpacked, so **I** think we should follow your father's example."

"I…*yawn*…agree. Fresh dreams, Momma." "Fresh dreams, Fabala. I love you." "I love you too, Momma." ~Next Morning, regular POV~ I wake up with a smile on my face, leaning over to kiss Emmett on the cheek.

He stirs a little, but doesn't wake. _We did the right thing coming here…I __**know**__ we did. __**"We"? You're dragging **__**them**__** into this?**__ I'm not __**dragging them**__ into anything. They're __**choosing**__ to be here, __**despite**__ the danger…because they love me. _

_**Are you saying you're going to subject them to the lifestyle of a fugitive if they insist upon because you know they love you?**__ No! Oh, great; now I'm gonna start arguing with myself. *sigh* Brilliant…_

"Annie? Princess, you alright?" The sound of Emmett's adorably sleepy voice jolts me out of my thoughts. "Hmm? Oh yeah…I'm fine." I answer distractedly. He frowns, much more awake now. "No, you're not; and don't you **dare** lie to me…I can see it in your eyes. Do you wanna talk about it?"

I instantly break down at hearing the immense love, concern, and understanding in his voice. "You don't feel **obligated** to be here, do you?" He clucks his tongue in both sympathy and understanding as he gathers me in his arms, placing his head on top of mine as he rocks me back and forth and shushes me soothingly.

"Ana, look at me. We're here because we **absolutely wanna** be, and come hell or high water, you're stuck with us…whether ya like it or not, babe. Alright; feel better now?" "Much." I wipe my tears before bringing our lips together.

"Ana…we shouldn't." "Who says?" "I do. You're still n-unh…" His speech turns to moans as I begin to kiss and nip his neck. I pull back and he whimpers at the loss of contact as I look into his flushed, fluttering-eyed gaze.

"So, what were you saying about 'we shouldn't'…?" "Nothing! By all means…continue." I cast a soundproof bubble around Fabala's bed and resume my previous activities. "Oh…God, Ana!" he moans, his breath coming in ragged gasps.

I smile wickedly. "Tell me, Em." "Make love to me…" "No." "What?" "I plan to make love **with** you, not **to** you." I free him of his extremely wrinkled shirt, kissing from the base of his neck to the middle of his stomach and back up to his lips and reveling in the sound of him moaning my name over and over again at the top of his lungs.

At our climax, Madame Morrible starts pounding on our door. "Miss Giry and Mr. Forrest! There are people here requesting to see you." "Ugh…" We groan in perfect unison. "Wow. Did you two practice that?" a voice asks teasingly.

_No…I told her to __**stay away**__! I'm gonna __**throttle**__ her!_ "Celeste…" I allow her to think I'm happy for a minute before slapping her. "You **swore** you wouldn't tell! I **trusted** you!" "Tish badgered me!" "In that case…"

I walk over to Tish and slap her too. Tears come to her eyes. "Oh, don't even! You **deserved** that! Maybe **next time**, you'll **listen** when I say to **keep** your **nose out** of my **business**!" "My goodness! I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

I change Emmett and myself into fresh clothes with magic. "No. Of course not, Dr. Dillamond." He comes over to hug me, smiling. "Good, because the kitchen is starting to serve breakfast. Don't be late."

"Thank you, Dr." "I've told you before: call me Donnan, Ana. Now that we're colleagues-" "Family." I correct him with a smile. "WHAT?" Tish, Gomez, both Eriks, Harley and Jethro exclaim. I smirk. "That's right: family. He's been family to me since I was a student here at Shiz…"

The Goat looks on in silence, a pleasantly surprised smile coming to his face as I continue. "And I'd love so very much if he could think the same of me." "Of course I will. Now, I shall leave so that Elphaba can wake and dress. Come find me in the café and we can all eat together."

I kiss his cheek, smiling and whispering: "I'd like that…" As I look for my rose clip shoes, I feel Emmett checking out my ass. "Likin' what'cha see, Forrest?" He swallows audibly. "Yeah…**definitely**." "Mm…too bad."

"Yeah…hey, I have free time third class!" "Hmm. Fancy that: so do I." "Good, you two have **that** planned. Can we **go** now?" Elphaba grouses. "Yeah, let's roll; I'm **starving**!" Spike and Angel chorus. "No! I meant what I said; all of **you** aren't doing anything but **leaving**. Understand?" I snap.

"Completely. Stay safe, Ana." "I will, my flower. Keep everyone out of trouble for me." "Can do." We walk out as they disappear. "Ready?" Emmett asks. I smile, kissing him as I take his hand. "Definitely." ~Café, Emmett's POV~

"Wow…" I breathe. Ana chuckles. "'S pretty impressive, huh?" "Impressive doesn't even **begin** to cover it." "Ana, over here!" Dr. Dillamond calls. We go to sit with him and whispers erupt from a "popular" table, obviously concerning Ana and Elphaba.

I tense when I see who's starting them: **Elle**. She's here with her parents, dropping off paperwork for our divorce and currently manhandling Celeste. Ana's eyes flash. "_Werfen_!" she shouts, and suddenly, Elle is thrown across the room.

She hits the wall with no more than the wind knocked out of her. "Button!" Mr. Woods yells. "She deserved that; Celeste, are you alright?" I ask as I rush to help her. "No…my ankle and arm are bleeding."

"Well then, I'll show you to the infirmary and we'll leave Momma to deal with **them**." Elphie volunteers. I nod. "One second. I have something I need to do first." "When you're done, Em…carry me? There's **no way** I can walk on this ankle." Celeste asks.

I nod, smiling and kissing her forehead the way a brother would. "Of course, Cece." I stomp over to where Elle is standing and slap her hard. "**What** is **wrong** with you? You had **no reason** or **right** to do **any** of what you just did! Our relationship is **over**, Elle! I'm sorry you can't accept that; I'd even go as far as to say that I pity you. But I'm head over heels in love with Ana. I don't just want, love, or desire her. I **need** her. Having her in my life is as necessary as **breathing**. I'd bring her the **moon** if she asked for it. She's mine and I'm hers, and if you can't see that, you're blind."

"Aw, Em. Thanks. See, you **can** be a sap when you wanna be." Ana says, smiling at me with a lovesick sparkle in her eyes. "Only for you, princess." I say back, pulling her to me and bringing our lips together gently.

"I signed Celeste into the infirmary. The doctor's waiting for her." she says when we part. "Let's go, then." I take the paperwork from Elle roughly, hand it to Ana, and scoop Cece into my arms. "Good luck back in Malibu, Elle!" Ana taunts her before taking Celeste's hand as we walk out.

"Here we are." Elphie says. "Thanks, Elphaba." Cece murmurs. Our daughter smiles, shaking her head. "No problem. And call me Elphie, Celeste. It's easier to say." "Call me Cece, then." "Deal." "To class with **all of you**. **I** will stay with Miss Celeste."

"It's Cece to you too, Dr." "Donnan to you then, my dear. You as well, Master Emmett." I smile. "Just Emmett, then, Donnan. I insist." ~Inside, regular POV~ I inform the doctor of the causes of Cece's injuries and wish her well before heading to my first lesson.

Emmett fills in the blanks and does the same, thanking Donnan before rushing to join me. "Wait; lemme walk you!" "Thank God our classes are in the same building." I say softly, putting my head on his shoulder as he wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me against his side as we fall into step together.

He chuckles, kissing the top of my head. "What was that for?" "I wanted to kiss the woman I adore. Problem?" "No. Come find me for lunch and we'll picnic in one of the fields. Sound good?" "Sounds like a dream, princess. See you then; I love you."

"Good. I love you too, and good luck." "Thanks. You too." I kiss him before we part ways. ~First class, Fiyero's POV~ "Galinda, why a **theater** class?" I whine. She giggles. "**Because**, Fiyero! It seemed like a fun idea! C'mon…"

I groan childishly as we walk in. My jaw drops in shock when I see Avaric here too. "**Avaric**? What are **you** doing here? You can't tell me you're **honestly interested** in theater!" "No! I'm interested in the theater **professor**! She's **hot**, dude!"

"True." Suddenly, her voice joins our conversation. "Masters Avaric and Fiyero, leave." "What? Why?" "I am not here to waste my time on students who are not **fully** and **seriously** dedicated. Leave. As for my being 'hot', I'm **happily** spoken for, thank the Unnamed God."

"By me." ~Galinda's POV~ As Avaric and Fiyero stalk out, fuming, a scandalously gorgeous man walks in. She turns and her eyes light up. "Emmett!" she squeals. "My princess…Cece's in a wheelchair because her ankle needed stitches. She'll be fine in a week, ten days at the most."

"Thank God. How's her arm?" "Bandaged, but other than that, fine." "If I ever see Elle again, I'm gonna **kill** her." "Actually, I need to talk you about that. But it can wait 'til our…free time." "Tide me over?" she asks, pouting.

He smiles. "Absolutely." He pulls her close and kisses her soundly. "Gotta go teach…" he says breathlessly when they part. "I love you." He smiles. "Love you too." We start learning basic romantic scenes.

~Lunchtime, regular POV~ "Em! Over here!" I call. He smiles, a bit tiredly, and greets me with a half-hearted kiss. "Something wrong, love?" I ask, stroking his cheek and gazing at him with concern. "Sort of. I've gotta go back to Boston, but I don't wanna leave you here alone…"

"Divorce finalizations?" "Mm-hmm. Don't even **suggest** coming with me. Elle would skin you **alive** if she saw you, and you **know** it." "OK, I won't _suggest_ it. …I'll **insist** on it." "Ana." he intones sternly as we sit down to eat.

"Don't you **dare** 'Ana' me, Emmett Aaron Forrest. I love you too much to let you go through this without someone to lean on. Who better than the woman who wants to spend eternity with you?" "Point…and you do?"

"Yeah, I really do…" "That's good to know. Now, let's eat; I'm **starving**." I giggle. "Typical man: the way to your heart is through your stomach." I tease. We eat and then sit cuddling afterward since it's third class.

"Ana?" "Hmm?" "Can I be honest with you?" "Anytime." "…I'm scared something's gonna go wrong and you'll leave." "**Never**." "You promise…?" I nod with conviction, kissing his forehead, nose, cheeks, and finally his lips.

"I **absolutely** meant it when I said I want to spend eternity with you, Emmett. That means taking the bad with the good." "OK. If you're sure…" "Emmett! Do I need to **show** you how sure I am?" I ask. He smirks.

"Yes, you do. **Very slowly**…" "To our room, then." I murmur, kissing from his lips to the shell of his ear. "Unh…**Ana**." I smile like the cat that ate the canary. "Ya know, if you'd **rather** I just ravish you **here**, I know some spells to make us invisible and soundproof…"

"Why didn't you **say** so? **Do it**!" I chuckle, putting my lips to his ear and murmuring: "I must say, Mr. Forrest, that I **quite** enjoy this bolder side of you…" He looks at me incredulously. "You do? I kind of equated the bolder side of myself to a lovesick, slightly horny teenager who can't stop having sex with his girlfriend long enough to breathe…"

I laugh into our next, much deeper and steamier kiss. "I'm hormonal right now, so it's pretty much the same way for me right now. Hey, can I make Elle, her parents, and the Delta Nu girls see and hear us, only them?"

"Yeah. That would get her to **leave me ****alone**." After I do that, he starts hungrily kissing my neck. "Mm…**God**, you're good at that." A few minutes later, we're both completely naked and I'm writhing and moaning beneath him as he covers my entire body with kisses.

"Oh. My. God. He **really is** over me…" Elle whispers. "**Way** over." he whispers before attacking my lips again and slipping inside me. "Mm…" I whimper. "Need me to hold you while you adjust, princess?" "Just for a minute, teddy bear…ohh, God!"

Elle, her parents, and her sorority sisters watch, dumbfounded and frozen in place as we make love semi-publicly. When we're finished, we redress and he asks: "Random question, but…dance with me?" I lift the spells completely and nod.

"Absolutely. 'Dancing Through Life'?" "I've got a better idea: 'Dancing Through Life' and 'One Step Closer' mix." "The one Preston made?" "Mm-hmm…" I giggle. "I thought you'd **never** ask." ~Elle's POV~ Emmett pulls **Ana** into his arms and they dance, obviously forgetting the world around them as they stare lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Humph!" I scoff. Margot glares at me. "Well, **I** think they're adorable." "Yeah!" Serena and Pilar pipe up. "Don't you girls have somewhere to be…?" Emmett asks, his voice making him sound like he's a million miles away.

"Now, Emmett! Your behavior is forcing me to mistreat fellow Delta Nus!" I stare at her, speechless. "**You're** a Delta Nu?" She nods. I smirk. "Prove it." "Margot, Serena, Pilar, care to help me out?" she asks.

They nod. "Start us off!" "Who, who is the girl with loyal friends and true? *snap, snap*" "Who, who? *snap, snap*" "Who, who has a bond as strong as crazy glue? *snap, snap*" "Who, who? *snap, snap*" "Who can sound the call and sisters all come through? *snap*"

"Who? *snap*" "Who? *snap*" "Delta Nu, Nu, Nu! Delta Nu, Nu, Nu! You are a Delta Nu! *snap, snap*" For the last one, they all chant together. "Delta Nu, Nu, Nu! Delta Nu, Nu, Nu! You are a Delta Nu!" They squeal before welcoming her with open arms, much to my and my parents' disgust.

Emmett smiles, shaking his head. "Well, I'll be damned…" "What, are you surprised?" she asks teasingly. "No, even though I know I should be. We'd better get going." She sighs melodramatically, leaning her head back and putting her hand on her forehead.

"Yes, back to reality…" "Aw, princess. Does this make it better?" He pulls her in for a kiss. She pulls away smiling. "Much. C'mon." She folds the blanket and bends to put it in the empty basket. Then, after putting the basket on her arm, she snaps up, turns to Emmett, and gives him a flirtatious smile and wink.

"Whoo…feelin' a little lightheaded." She giggles, putting her lips to his ear and murmuring: "That was the idea…I love you." "Love you too, Ana." They walk off together. ~Later, Emmett's POV~ "Em?" "Yes, Ana?"

"Can we take a walk? I wanna talk to you…" "OK. You alright; you sound nervous." I note concernedly. She shakes her head, tucking her hair behind her ear and reaching for my hand. "No, I'm fine. I promise."

We walk around one of the gardens. In the middle, she turns to me. "You asked me if I was nervous; I lied. I'm **incredibly** nervous, but only because I want to ask you something." She pulls a black velvet box out of her dress pocket.

"Emmett, I remember the day we met. I know this is probably gonna sound incredibly cheesy, but from the moment you told me your name, I knew I wanted-no, **needed** to be with you. We've grown so close and fallen so deeply in love that I want to make my pledge of eternity official. Make me the happiest woman **alive** and…marry me?"

She gets down on one knee and opens the box, revealing a **gorgeous** white gold ring adorned with a single diamond. She takes my left hand and gazes up at me, her eyes saying: "Take your time; no pressure."

With tears in my eyes, I nod and whisper: "Yes. One hundred percent **yes**." She smiles radiantly, slipping the ring onto my finger. I pull her up. She wipes away the few tears that managed to escape and kisses me.

"Emmett Aaron Forrest-Giry. I love the way that sounds." she remarks, beaming. I quirk an eyebrow. "Really, because **I** prefer the ring of 'Emmett Aaron Giry-Forrest'…" Realizing what I said, she gasps, pulling me close.

She nestles her head against my shoulder, and her voice is muffled as she asks: "Oh, Emmett. What did I **ever** do to deserve someone so…wonderful?" "You did the most simple thing a person **can** do: you **existed**."

She smiles, and we start walking back. "I'm ecstatic that you said yes." "Really? I couldn't tell by the way you're glowing." I tease as we lie down to go to sleep. We curl up, our arms around each other and my chin on top of her head.

"Ana? …*yawn*" "Yes, love?" "Should we…*yawn*…make a trip tomorrow and…*bigger yawn*…tell everyone?" "Yes. But, we'll discuss that in the morning, when you're more awake. OK?" "I'm…*huge yawn*…fine."

She smirks. "Mm-hmm. Close your eyes, teddy bear. I'll be **right here**, in **this very spot** when you wake up tomorrow." "You promise?" I mumble, reaching for her hand as my eyes drift closed despite my best efforts to keep them open.

"Of course. Eternity, remember?" she whispers. She takes the hand I offered, which just so happened to be my left, and brings it to her lips, kissing my engagement ring as I give in to sleep. ~Regular POV~

I lie there, watching him sleep, listening to his soft snores, and reveling in the fact that he's finally **mine**. _I'll be facing a __**lot**__ of shit tomorrow, but for now, I'll enjoy the peace._ ~Next Morning, Emmett's POV~

I wake up wrapped in Ana's arms. "I was wondering when you'd wake up." "Sorry." "Don't apologize; I like watching you sleep." "Well, in that case, can I go back to sleep? I'm still kind of…*yawn*…tired." "Yeah. It's still early."

I snuggle against her chest, sighing contentedly as I slip back to sleep. ~Regular POV, a little while later~ We're headed home to share the news and **Emmett's** more nervous than **I** am. "Honey, you're shaking!"

"How are you so **calm**?" "Easy. If **I** end up getting rejected, **they** end up miserable, because **I'll** still have you." "We're here." "You ready?" "Yeah." Gomez answers the door, and gathers me in his arms.

"Ana, _cara mia_, welcome home!" As soon as he lets me go, I grab Emmett's hand again and gaze at him lovingly. "Actually, _mon cher_, we just popped in to make an announcement." I explain, gazing at him apologetically.

We come in and sit down. Emmett makes a show of looking at his engagement ring, making me smile. "Well, my and Emmett's relationship has changed **a lot** as of last night. Show them, teddy bear." He does, and their jaws drop as I smile.

"**I** proposed, and miraculously, he said **YES**!" "Guess he's not one for tradition, hmm?" Tish murmurs discourteously. "Actually, the non-traditional proposal was **my** idea." "And I couldn't have said anything **except** yes. Ana makes me the happiest man alive."

"And Emmett makes me so happy that if I said I was the happiest woman in **the universe**, that wouldn't even **begin** to cover it." "Really?" he asks. I kiss him in answer. "Absolutely, and as long as we're here, I might as well make my **other** announcement. Emmett, I checked my 'special calendar' this morning; I'm two days late. So, I took a test and it came out positive. …I'm pregnant."

In response, he gets up and goes to the middle of the room, opening his arms to me. I run into them, and he kisses me passionately, spinning me around. "That's **wonderful**, princess! Do you know how far along you are?"

I nod. "About two or three weeks. Can you believe it, teddy bear? We're gonna have a **baby**!" I squeal. "Is **that** why you proposed?" Tish snipes. We glare at her, menacingly growling: "**Shut up**!" "Can we go to my mom's? She's **definitely** gonna wanna meet you **now**."

"Of course, Em. Let's go." "Have I told you yet today that I love you?" I laugh. "Only about **a thousand times** already, but I'd **love** to hear it again." "I love you." He says it with so much conviction; it brings tears to my eyes.

"I love you, too." I whisper back, entwining our fingers as we leave. ~Emmett's POV~ My mom greets us with huge hugs. "You **must** be Ana; I've heard **so much** about you! Call me Charlotte. I insist."

She laughs softly. I blush as we sit down and Mom says: "I'm **so** proud of you, Em! You found the courage to propose to a woman-" "Actually, Charlotte, **I** proposed to **him**. Also, I learned this morning that I'm three weeks pregnant with our child."

"Our **first** child." I correct softly, taking the hand she's offering with a grateful smile. Instead of being happy for us like I expected, Mom glares admonishingly at me. "Emmett, you **didn't use protection**?"

"I **asked** him not to. I **hate** feeling condoms while making love." Her jaw drops. "Did you just say-?" "Making love? Yes, I did." I smile. "Ana believes that if you **truly** love your partner, you **never** simply 'have sex'."

"You **always**, _**always**_, _**always**_ make love." "Wow…I'm impressed. What **else** have you taught him?" "She's taught me more than words can express, and we wanna spend eternity together, Mom." "Well then, you have my blessing."

"Thank you, Charlotte. This means **so much** to me; you have **no idea**." ~Back in Oz, still Emmett's POV~ "Ana? I feel achy. Will you check me over?" I smile, even as concern lights my eyes. "Sure, love." "So, what's the verdict?"

"Flu, again. I know something that'll get rid of those aches." "What?" "A nice…" She kisses my cheek. "…Hot…" My neck. "…Bath." My shoulder. "Come with me?" I ask, too weak to argue. "Always."

She fills the tub, helps me strip before stripping herself, and climbs in with me. After we wash, she sits with me in her arms, the water charmed to stay warm as the rest of my aches go away. "Princess? My aches are gone."

"Alright. Let's get you to bed, then." "Carry me?" I rasp. "Of course, teddy bear." She scoops me into her arms, carrying and depositing me gently on the bed. There's a knock on the door; I groan as she smiles.

"Close your eyes and try to go to sleep. Two minutes." "Love?" "Raoul! Just a minute, my love." I open the door and he kisses me. "Both Eriks, Gomez, and Tish are considering abandoning you." "I honestly don't care."

"Good. You know **I'll** stand by you, no matter what. Right?" There's genuine fear in his eyes, and she quells it with a kiss. ~Regular POV~ "Oh, darling; of course I do. I just wish the **others** saw things that way…"

"**Ana**! Open this door **immediately**!" a voice roars. "My blue-eyed Erik…" Raoul smiles comfortingly. "**I'll** stay with Emmett; **you** go get **him** under control." "Alright." I answer the door as he seats himself at the bedside.

"**What**, Erik?" I hiss. "Listen to me, Ana, and listen **well**. You are to **stop** this inane madness **straightaway** and come home. Do you understand?" Something inside of me snaps at hearing the commanding tone in his voice.

"No, Erik. I'm afraid I don't, because I am no longer the young girl who so **foolishly** believed that you were a divine, heavenly being. Boys!" "Mama!" they and Meri chorus, rushing into my arms. "Meri, I was worried you were becoming a recluse like your papa."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Max called. He wanted me to remind you that the 'Legally Blonde' auditions are tomorrow for all Elle hopefuls." "He knows I'll be…Shiz, Emmett!" "Momma? I can stay with Father."

"Thank you." ~Emmett's POV~ "HEHIHSHIHH!" "Bless you." "Ugh. Thaks. Love, do you **have** to go tomorrow?" I whine. "Yes. Not only as a personal favor to Max, but I'll be seeing Richard again. Yay!" "Who?"

"Oh. Richard and I did 'Wicked' together forever ago. Fiyero and Elphaba respectively. He'd be playing Warner." "Mm." "I won't be long, I promise, and when I get back, I'll cuddle you as long as you like."

"Promise?" "Mm-hmm…" I nestle against her, shivering. "Aw, sweetie…" She pulls the blanket over us. "You were reading…" I protest weakly, even as I start to yawn. "Shh…I've read it before. Rest."

"Love you…" I mumble, falling asleep the instant her arms wrap around me. ~Regular POV~ I kiss his forehead as his breathing evens, content simply to watch him sleep. Well…almost. "God, Em. I must be a basket case, because I've never felt quite this way about anyone but **you**. Every second I'm with you, my heart's so full of happiness it could burst, and every second I'm **not**, I feel like my heart's being ripped out, stepped on, flattened, stabbed, and pureed. *laugh* I'm rambling again, aren't I? My point is that from now on, I just wanna make you happy. I'm elated that you're mine, and you **know** that I'll **always** be yours."

That said, I hold him close and drift off, utterly content. ~Next Morning, 11:30: Emmett's POV~ "Ana?" I croak. "Right here. Good news; I'm 95 percent sure I'm in." "That's…*harsh cough*…great."

"Where do you hurt?" "…Everywhere." My voice gets small and I feel like crying from all the pain. "Oh, Emmett…you're burning up. No wonder you're hurting so bad." "How bad is it?" "Not ice-bath bad."

"Make it stop…" I whimper. "OK, c'mere. Shh…" "How can I help?" "Don't bother, Gomez. Believe me, you've done **more** than enough." Elphaba hands her a cold cloth and she tenderly bathes my face and neck.

"C-c-cold." I manage, shivering hard and reaching for her hand. She takes it, smiling. "Wha'?" I slur weakly, looking at her through glassy eyes. "It's your left. You seem subconsciously intent on **constantly** reminding me that you're mine. **Trust me**, I'm **never** gonna forget, not for as long as I live."

"Kiss me." I manage. She smirks. "Only if you promise not to get carried away." I nod, and she leans down to press her lips to mine. "I love you always." she murmurs, pulling away to give me an Eskimo kiss.

"Ditto." After my fever goes down a little, she goes to the closet and pulls a half-finished dress out of a chest along with a sewing kit. Then she sits down and sets to work, singing softly to herself. ("Simple Gifts". Not mine.)

Ana:  
Mm…  
Mm…

'Tis the gift to be simple  
'Tis the gift to be free  
'Tis the gift to come down  
Where we ought to be  
And when we find ourselves  
In the place just right  
'Till be in the valley of love and delight

When true simplicity is gained  
To bow and to bend  
We will not be ashamed  
To turn, to turn will be our delight  
Till by turning, turning  
We come round right

Repeat two verses again

La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la

"That's pretty." She looks over at me without breaking stride in her stitching, and smiles. "Thank you. I always sing it around this time to honor my  
pa-pa's memory." "I'm sorry, baby. How long ago?" "28 years. I was seven."

"You're **35**?" I ask in disbelief. She nods. "You don't look a day over 23!" She smirks. "Amazing what magic can do, isn't it?" "Uh-huh…*yawn*…sorry." "Don't apologize; rest. I'll be right here the whole time."

"OK…" ~Regular POV~ Just as I finish the last stitch, there's a knock at the door. "Just a minute." I call softly, mindful not to wake the now peacefully sleeping Emmett. "Mom." "Bella. Car!" I kiss the vampire before pulling my daughter into my arms.

"So, did you do it?" she asks. I nod. "He said yes. I've been over the moon since." "Yes!" "Shh! He's sick, and just fell asleep." She smiles sheepishly. "Sorry." "It's alright; you didn't know." "Ana…no…don't…don't leave." Emmett mumbles, beginning to thrash in bed.

"Easy…I'm here." He bolts up. I hold him, stroking his back with one hand and running the other one through his hair. "Nightmare?" I ask softly. He nods, trembling. "You left me for Richard." Despite myself, I start to laugh.

"Hey!" "Oh no, no…sweetheart, I'm not laughing at **you**! I'm laughing at the idea that Richard and I would **ever** date! Ha-ha-ha!" "Yeah. She's like my sister." "Richie!" "Ana-nana!" "Go on; hug 'im." "You alright now?"

"Mm-hmm." "I've got someone who wants to say hi." "ANA!" "Christian…?" "Yeah, it's me." I rush into his arms. "You've grown…" he murmurs teasingly, nuzzling his nose in my hair. I slap his shoulder. "Shut up."

"Well, you have! You come up to my shoulder now." "I know, I know." "Ahem!" "Oh! Christian, Richie, this is Emmett. Emmett, these two are ragamuffins I know: Christian and Richie." "I've known Ana since 2nd grade." Christian says, smiling.

"He walked me to the nurse when I scraped my knee." "I called her inchworm…" "…I called him butthead." "…And they've been best friends since." "Oh, and…welcome, little Miss Woods comma Elle." "YES! I'm in?"

"Uh-huh." "Whee!" I squeal. Christian lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as we hug. He puts me down and says: "Send us home, inchworm." I do, and then join Emmett in bed. He turns to me, and I can't help but smile at my sons over his shoulder.

"Can we stay?" they ask. I smile. "Of course." They settle their things and play quietly. "Em?" "Hmm?" "Have you ever had second thoughts about us?" ~Emmett's POV~ "Never." I insist vehemently. She smiles.

"Good." "Something's on your mind…" "Mm-hmm…" "Well?" "Mm-mm, not right now." "Fair enough." ~A few days later, home~ "Ana! You made a doctor's appointment without **telling me**?" She sighs, hanging up her summer jean jacket and gazing at me apologetically.

"Emmett…teddy bear…I had to ask Dr. Edwards some important **private** questions. If I hadn't **absolutely** needed it to be private, I would've had you come. You should **know** that by now." I sigh, going over to kiss her.

"I know, and I do. I'm just stressing because of opening my own firm, and it's getting to me." "That reminds me: I've got a surprise for you. Close your eyes…" She leads me down a few hallways and up two sets of stairs.

I hear the sound of keys in a lock. "There's a lip here; watch your step." she warns, guiding me in. She directs me to what must be the center of the room, and I feel her lips against my ear as she whispers: "OK. Open your eyes…"

I do, and in front of me is my dream at-home office. "Ohmigod." She smiles brilliantly at me when I look at her. "You like it?" "It's **perfect**! How-?" "I have my ways, love." "Well, thank you, thank you a million times!"

"You're very welcome. Touch my line." I do, and whisper: "No pain; that means…" "We can make love while I'm pregnant…" I kiss her passionately, slipping my tongue into her mouth as she does the same, moaning none too softly into the kiss.

A battle for dominance starts; she wins. When we break for air, I breathlessly ask: "Should I consider that a preview…?" "**Hell** yeah…" "Dinner!" Tish calls. I groan. Ana smiles. "She certainly is an **expert** in mood-killing…"

I smirk. "Payback?" "Oh, yeah." We hold hands the entire time, showing off my engagement ring on purpose. We share a conspiratorial glance as she kisses my hand, gazing at me with lovesick puppy-dog eyes.

Scoffs resound, but we're in our little world where all that exists is each other. "I love you…" I lean over, in the guise of whispering in her ear while in reality, I land an open-mouthed kiss to her neck. She shivers subtly.

While we eat, we continue to hold hands and begin to almost constantly glance at each other. Afterward, we put our dishes in the sink and rush upstairs to the bedroom, laughing like teenagers and kissing every so often.

"Unh, Emmett!" she groans as I push her up against the door, attacking her neck with hungry kisses. Shirts come off, and we suck each other's necks for a minute, playfully trying to out-moan each other.

She kisses across to the base of my neck and down my chest, stopping to swirl her tongue around my nipples, hardening them slowly. "Ana, **baby**!" I moan into her mouth since she kisses me again as we fall back onto the bed.

"Yeah, Em?" she gasps out as she kisses lower. "Mm…let me help you with those pesky jeans o' mine." "That'll at least make things fair." In that minute, we're both left in nothing but our underwear.

"How are your peaks so **hard** already?" I groan. "I was—fantasizing—during—dinner." she admits breathlessly, kissing me with reckless abandon. ~Elle's POV~ "Excuse me, could you tell me where Emmett is?" I ask a woman in a tight black dress. "Upstairs with Ana."

"Ooh!" the girls chorus. I glare at them. "Hello, Elle." "Emmett, the divorce will be final if you come to California one last time tomorrow." "Alright. Shit, the baby!" "Protection spells, teddy bear." "Baby?" I interject, shocked speechless.

They smile. "Mm-hmm." They kiss, tongues teasing. "Aww!" the girls chorus. She cups his cheek and says softly: "I meant it when I said that I'll be there for you to lean on." "I know, and I love you **so much** for that."

"Mom!" "Mia! How's it going running Genovia?" "Busy. That's why I haven't visited like I planned." "Don't worry. Em, show and tell time." "She proposed; I accepted." He shows her the ring, and she and Ana squeal while Ana kisses him.

"And…?" "I'M PREGNANT!" Ana shrieks. "OHMIGOD!" Emmett groans theatrically. "Oh, God. That's gonna be a catchphrase in this house now, isn't it?" He smiles as she nods. "A-yep!" "Why are you so damned **adorable**, Ana?"

"It comes naturally." "Mm…really?" "Yep!" "We'd better get packin'." "Yeah…we should." "You can go, Elle. The girls can stay, though." "Yay!" they squeal. I leave, and it breaks my heart when Serena and Margot chorus: "Become our president, please?"

"Of course!" ~L.A., next day: still Elle's POV~ "Daddy! The girls chose **her** over **me**!" I whine. I huff and mutter: "Next thing you know, they'll be asking her to move into Delta Nu with them!" "How'd ya guess? They told me that Emmett and I could consider it a little getaway now whenever we need it. Bruiser!"

My precious dog barks happily, tail wagging at top speed as he rushes to her. "Hey, boy! Brought ya somethin'…here." She hands him a mini-rawhide and he rushes off to hide it. "He's going to need to walk that off now!" I snap.

She scoffs. "Oh **please**, Elle. You know, it might do him some good to be treated like a pet once in a while." "Princess?" "In here, teddy bear!" Emmett walks up to Ana and pulls her to him, kissing her lightly.

She wraps her arms around his neck, but keeps the kiss gentle. "I take it it's time to go?" "Yeah. Help me with this?" he asks, blushing as he gestures lamely to his untied tie. She smiles, tenderly kissing his flushed cheeks and nodding.

"Ya know, that's a paradox I'll **never** understand." "The fact that only men wear ties, but we can't tie 'em?" He says that with an **incredibly** straight face, quirking an eyebrow at the end. She bursts into giggles at the simple action, managing to nod.

"**Yes**! Now, let's go." ~Courthouse, Emmett's POV~ "We're almost free…" Ana whispers lovingly, kissing me before taking a seat. ~Later~ "Well, that's it. I'm a free man…" "How's it fee-ooh!" I cut her off by scooping her up bridal-style and giving her a lasting kiss.

"Never felt better…" I admit as she wraps her arms around my neck and nuzzles my shoulder with her head. "Put. Her. Down." I almost listen, but she looks at me, tightens her grip slightly, and whispers: "Don't you **dare** listen, because I don't wanna be **anywhere else** right now."

I nod. "Don't worry; I've got you." I whisper back. She smiles contentedly, kissing my shoulder. "Good. Now, I apologize in advance, and hopefully, you'll never have to see me like this again. As for **you**, Erik…come here."

He does as she asked, fear in his normally calm blue eyes. She pulls away from me slightly to grab him by his lapels and bring his face within inches of hers. "You'd best **listen**, and listen **well**, Erik Robert Destler. Emmett and I are together **officially** now, and we're in it for the long haul. If you shun him, then by association, you're shunning me and therefore giving me up."

He looks confused for a minute, but then realizes what she's saying. "You wouldn't…" "I **would**, and you **know** it." He looks contemplative for a moment before asking: "Does this apply to **all** of us?" She nods.

"Yes. It does." I smile, pleasantly shocked. "You'd give it **all** up…for **me**?" "In a heartbeat, you stud." I blush, but it quickly disappears when she softly says: "Kiss me…**really** kiss me." "Ana! We're in public!"

"So?" "Point." I capture her lips, sucking the bottom one a bit. "Mm…I still have you on my lips, ya know. How's it taste?" "Heavenly, but sinful…and positively **us**." I laugh, shaking my head. "That doesn't make **any** sense, does it?"

"Actually, it makes **perfect** sense, love." We walk back to the Delta Nu house, her in my arms. Once we're inside, I stifle a yawn against her hair. "Jet lag?" she asks knowingly. I nod. "Uh-huh…*yawn*" "Aw…well, go catch up on your z's. We'll take good care of her." Pilar insists.

"But-" She puts a finger to my lips. "Shh. I trust them; you should, too." "Alright. Love you." "Love you too, teddy bear." ~Regular POV~ I flop down on the couch and my phone plays "All I Ask of You". I roll onto my stomach and answer it.

"_Bonjour, mon prince_. Really? Well then, that makes my decision **a lot** easier. Oh, you **were**? Lemme hear it. Uh-huh…mm-hmm…RAOUL, YOU'RE A **GENIUS**! Wow, that was loud. I'll call Max and have him get the cast in on it. Thank you. Alright, see you there, then. Love you too. Bye."

"What's goin' on?" the girls ask. "I'll tell you, but you all have to Delta Nu sister swear to keep it a secret from Emmett." "We Delta Nu sister swear." "Alright, then…" I explain the "family plan" to alienate Emmett and I when we got home, and my counter-plan to beat those who wish to shun us to the punch by letting them go.

How, you may ask? I'm going to sing "So Much Better" and break off all the relationships of everyone who obviously wants out. (This means both Eriks, Gomez and Tish.) This way, I can surprise Emmett with my status as a "free" woman.

Thank God he'll understand what I mean. "Awesome idea!" they squeal. "Shh! It's gotta stay a secret. Now, I should go and check on him." ~Upstairs~ I knock lightly. Receiving no answer, I assume he's asleep and slip silently inside.

My suspicions are confirmed when I hear soft snores coming from the bed. I sit on the end, watching him sleep. _He must've been __**exhausted**__. He took off his shoes, suit jacket, and tie and practically __**fell**__ into bed from the looks of things. _

_My poor baby._ I scoot forward and lightly stroke his cheek. He stirs a little, murmuring in his sleep and turning toward me, but doesn't wake up. I lean forward and press a feather-light kiss to his forehead.

"Mm…Ana?" he mumbles, voice thick with sleep. I smile. "Yeah, baby; it's me. Go back to sleep. I just came up to check on you. I never meant to wake you." "As long as you're here, stay and…*yawn*…hold me?"

He's already almost asleep again and looks so adorable, I can't help but say yes. I hold him to me as his soft snores resume. "Love you, princess…" he mumbles in his sleep, snuggling impossibly closer to me.

I smile, kissing his forehead. "You have **no idea** how much I love you, Emmett Aaron Forrest." I whisper. "Aww…" "Shh…" "There's a 'Max' on the phone for you. You wanna pick it up in here?" Serena asks.

"Yeah; thanks. Hi, Max. Brilliant. See you then. Bye." ~A half-hour later, Emmett's POV~ My eyes flutter open. "Hey there, Sleeping Beauty." "Mm…don't tease me when I'm not awake enough to retort." I groan.

She smiles. "Sorry." "'S OK." We catch the earliest possible flight to New York City. "Don't be nervous, baby." "I'm not; excited is a better word." she assures me, squeezing my hand as we walk into the theater.

"Ready?" Christian mouths to her. She nods and walks to the list with him. "This is my way of letting go of four spoiled, selfish people. You know who you are." She starts to sing, and as the song goes on, my jaw slowly drops in realization.

("So Much Better" – Legally Blonde: the musical. Not mine.)

Ana:  
All of this time I've planed,  
I'd be patient, and,  
You would love me again.

You'd come to respect my mind,  
and at last you'd find,  
You could love me again.

And I have turned my whole world  
upside down,  
trying not to let you go...  
Watching you walk away  
is like a fatal blow.

WHOA!

Is that my name up on that list?  
Does someone know that I exist?  
Is this a mistake?  
Am I even awake?  
Pinch me now to make sure...

OW!

Yes that's my name in black and white  
maybe I'm doing something right  
WOW! I feel so much better  
Than before!

WARNER!

Sorry I've been a pest  
But I guess my best  
Was not working with you  
But looks like I've found a cure  
And I so look forward to working with you

Hey remember when we spent spring break  
In the hot tub every night  
We said nothing else  
Could ever feel so right  
Well this might!

Seeing my name up on that list  
That beats the first time that we kissed  
You thought I was dumb  
But I think that somebody's judgment was poor  
Seeing my name in black and white  
It's like making love with you all night  
NO WAIT!  
It feels so much better  
hello much better  
its oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
much better  
'cause I am so much better than before

Maybe she's what you prefer  
But hey last year I was her  
Maybe you will change your mind  
But you might look up to find  
I've gone on to better things  
Better jobs or bigger rings  
I don't have the time to cry  
I'm too busy loving my name up on that list  
kind of a cool ironic twist  
who else can I tell?  
Oh wait where's my cell?  
Mom will fall on the floor

HEY MOM!

Look at my name in black and white  
your daughter's doing something right  
I feel so much better

I'll be there on Monday nine o'clock  
and we will see who walks the walk  
NO, NO I CAN'T WAIT!  
I will be there at eight  
When they unlock the door

OH, OH  
I'll even dress in black at white  
See I have not begun to fight  
And you'll go OH much better and  
OH much better  
and soon all y'all know much better

I am so much better  
I am so much better  
I am so much better  
than before!

While she sings, she gives Gomez and both Eriks their rings back, smirking in satisfaction while she does. As they applaud and prepare to leave, she stops them by singing again. "Oh, and if you could give me one second before we all go…"

She comes to a stop in front of me, drops to one knee, and continues singing. "Emmett Forrest, please make me the happiest woman I know!" She slips my engagement ring back onto my finger as I say: "Yes!"

Then I pull her up and we engage in the most passionate kiss we've ever had. When we part, I press my lips to her ear and whisper: "You **planned** this, didn't you?" "Yeah…are you mad?" "**Hell** no! The only thing is: what about Wednesday, Pugsley, Christine, and the boys?"

"They come with me if they want." "Problem solved, then." I kiss her again, and she wraps her arms around my neck. "Ahem! Any time you two wanna come up for air…" I practically rip my lips away from hers at the sound of her stepfather's voice, blushing profusely.

Her papa glances between us with a glare. "You auditioned after we told you **not to**?" "Yes. 'Wicked' ended early and I needed a new role." she retorts confidently. I smirk. "Someone else is happy, too."

"Way to go, inchworm! Guess who's your Emmett?" Her jaw drops. "No **way**! Oh, this is **so** handshake worthy." He holds out both hands, arms crossed over each other. "Ready?" She mirrors him, nodding excitedly and grinning.

"Uh-huh!" They lock hands, drop 'em, tap their legs twice, snap twice, double high-five twice, entwine fingers, spin around once, release, and elbow bump twice. They do all this while chanting: "One, two…snap, snap, tap, tap, ten twice, take it back, spin and unh, unh, BOOM!"

Her fathers and I simply watch, dumbfounded. Her step-dad's first to find his voice. "**What**…was **that**?" They sport matching smirks, clearly pleased with the reaction they've evoked. "**That**…was our super-secret and complicated best friend handshake. We made it up freshman year."

Christian nods in agreement, smiling. "We whipped **ass** in high school, at least in the handshake department." She laughs, nodding. "Yeah, we did." "Rehearsal schedules, you two!" a nasal voice calls. "Ugh…"

They trudge up front and get their paperwork, pouting. But they come back laughing hysterically. "What?" "Ana—just—**totally**—burned—Fran!" "Oh my—**God**, the look on her—**face**!" she gasps, collapsing against him as she bursts into a fit of seemingly cramp-inducing giggles.

"What **happened**?" I ask. "Well, Fran pulled me aside and said: 'Honey, I hate to say it, but…that song makes you seem like a slut'. She obviously expected me to get upset and quit, but **instead**, I just smirked and said: 'Fran, you're just jealous because I could out-moan you **any day**. I'm so, oh, oh, oh, oh, much better than you and you **can't stand it**'."

"She did the moans and **everything**. It was **awesome**!" Our jaws drop. "You **didn't**!" her papa exclaims, appalled. "Mm-hmm! Her face is **still** red!" ~Regular POV, home~ "Oh, God…" Emmett groans. "What?"

"Harvard reunion invitation." To my surprise, she smiles. "When?" "Three weeks: July 10th." "Do you wanna go?" "Yeah…but I **really** don't wanna deal with Callahan and his crap." He's half-whining by now and I gaze at him sympathetically.

"Sweetheart, tell ya what: we'll take this week to think about it." "Sounds good. Now, if I asked you to draw me a bath with lavender and vanilla oils, would you laugh?" "**She** won't, but **we** will." Angel and Spike chorus.

I shoot them deadly glares as Sonny wheels Cece in. "H-Hey, you OK?" I ask when I see she's crying. "I thought…" Realization comes to me and I gather her in my arms. "Oh, Cece…my Glinda. Everything's fine."

"You promise?" "Yes. **You two**, watch her while I go upstairs and draw Emmett that hot bath." He smiles at me as the two vampires set straight to grumbling. "You're an angel." I giggle, kissing him. "I try. Lavender and vanilla, right?"

"Please." "Comin' right up. Stay here." "Yes, ma'am." ~Upstairs~ I draw Emmett's bath, humming to myself all the while. When it's done, I charm it to stay that temperature until he gets in. Then it'll cool off naturally.

"Ready, hon." I call softly as I come back downstairs. "Thanks." "Anytime. The door will lock when you shut it; you'll have peace and quiet." "Yay. Come check on me, 'cause there's no guarantee that I won't fall asleep."

"Duly noted. 15 minutes?" "Perfect. Love you." "Love you, too." He disappears upstairs and Spike immediately asks: "You **love** him?" To my relief, Cece slaps him for me, using her nails and drawing blood.

"Yes. I wouldn't have proposed to him if I didn't." "**You** proposed to **him**?" "It's not uncommon, Spike. But, he doesn't really seem to be your type, love." "She has a type?" Christine asks teasingly. I laugh, walking into the kitchen to start supper.

"Exactly!" "Can I help?" a voice asks timidly. "Tish! What are **you** doing here?"

TBC =)


	12. Couplings & Drama

A New Beginning: Chap 12

"I want a second chance. I acted foolishly, and I'm sorry." "Funny; I don't believe you." "Mom, you said the stir-fry platter, right?" Connor calls. "Yes, love. I did." I call back as Wednesday jumps into my arms.

"Joel said he's **very** excited to see me again." "Oh, really?" I kiss her cheek. "You know, there's one person who annoys Becky and Gary more than you two." "Hmm…**you**?" I laugh, nodding. "Yes. I can't wait to see them again."

"Devious ideas planned, princess?" I turn to face Emmett, putting Wednesday down and pulling him into a kiss. "You know me too well, teddy bear." "Knock, knock." I smile. "Abby, Kate…and you brought Director Sheppard."

"I'm gonna go get dressed, then." "Wait a second." He stops. I clamp my lips to his, teasing with my tongue. Then I pull back just as he starts to kiss back. He groans. "I **hate** it when you tease." "Sometimes, I just can't help myself; it's too much **fun**…"

"Dinner's finished!" Spike calls. "Tell him I'll be down in a minute. I promise to dress down." "Alright." ~Dining room, Spike's POV~ They walk in, and Ana says: "Emmett's gonna be down in a minute; we caught him in a…compromising position."

Kate and Abby giggle. "Well, compromising for **some** of us. **Ana**, however, was stripping him of what little he had on with her eyes." "Hey! Is that a crime?" "Not that I know of. And I should know." ~Over dinner, Director Sheppard's POV~

I watch the former agent, current agent, and forensic specialist steal glances occasionally. But Ana mainly keeps her gaze trained on her fiancé, Emmett. Eventually he looks up, catches her staring, and asks: "What?"

"…Can I hold your hand, Em?" "Of course, Annie. Somethin' on your mind?" "…It's a boy, Em." His eyes light up. "How do you know?" She smirks. "Mother's intuition." He smiles an annoyingly lovesick smile and brings her hand to his lips, kissing it tenderly.

Then he scoots his chair out. She obviously gets the message, walking around the table and getting in his lap. "She needs to **eat**." Agent Todd says sternly. "I'll share. I took a double helping, anyway." he insists, winking at Ana as he says it.

She smiles gratefully, mouthing: "Thank you," and kissing the underside of his jaw. "You're welcome. Now, eat." He feeds her, alternating between her and himself. After dinner, she sits on the couch with his head in her lap, humming quietly.

He sighs contentedly as she runs her fingers through his hair. "Love you…" he breathes. "Love you, too. Morticia, come here." "Before you two have your discussion-" "I **am not** coming back to NCIS, Director. If I **do** come into the office, the **sole purpose** will be to visit Abby and Kate. Am I understood?"

I simply stare at her, shocked silent. When I find my voice again, I can only manage a "Perfectly…" ~Regular POV~ "Good. Morticia, come here. …I'll give you a second chance, **if** you stay out of my and Emmett's relationship."

"Oh, we will! Do you hear that, Go-" "Whoa, whoa, whoa…she said that **you** get a second chance, **not** him." I smile, kissing Emmett's forehead as a gesture of thanks. "He's right; this offer extends **solely** to you. Take it or leave it."

She scowls. "Leave it, then." "Fine. Bye." Her jaw drops as though my response is unexpected. Emmett smirks sleepily. "I should go look at that case I'm finishing up for Callahan." "Half-hour. Then I'm coming to get you."

"Yes, dear…" As he disappears up the stairs, he calls over his shoulder: "I might finish up quicker if I had…incentive." I smirk. "Alright." I rush to the hall closet, pulling out the playboy bunny costume and changing with magic.

A little while later, I slip into his office. "Teddy bear…" I singsong. He looks up, and his eyes are instantly glazed over with desire and undeniably passionate, burning love. I seductively walk up to him, planting myself in his lap and beginning to caress his cheek, using my nails just enough to slowly arouse him.

I lean forward, pressing my lips to his ear and whispering: "What's the matter, lover boy? Cat got your tongue…?" "No, a bunny. A **very **_**sexy**_ bunny…" "Did you finish?" "Yeah." "So…" He takes the hint and positions me between his legs and instantly kisses me with full-on tongue.

"Emmett!" I moan, fisting my hands in his hair and kissing him back eagerly. "Arms around my neck, princess…" I obey, and he lifts me into his arms. "Legs around my waist; I'll carry you better, then." "OK."

I do, and smile wickedly as he groans. "Tense, Em?" I ask teasingly. He answers by peppering my face, neck, and shoulders with light, quick, tender kisses. He carries me to our room, making quick work of my costume.

"I love you, ya know." I murmur into his neck before he kisses my pounding pulse point. An earth-shattering moan escapes me as my eyes flutter in ecstasy. "Shh, Annie. Door's open." "Then d-**oh, God**…don't…**there, ****right**** there**…do that."

We make love until midnight. Then he cuddles against me, dead asleep. ~Next Morning, 8:00 AM: Emmett's POV~ The phone ringing jolts me awake. I grope for it, still pretty much asleep. "'Lo?" I mumble.

"Emmett! It's 8:00! Where **the hell** are you?" Callahan yells. Suddenly, a hand reaches out and takes the phone from me gently. "Good morning, Professor. I can assure you, my **fiancé** will be there by 9:00 when proceedings are ready to begin. Yes, I will. Goodbye."

"You're coming?" "Mm-hmm. Warner's in trouble, huh?" I scoff, slowly becoming more awake. "It's his own fault." "I know. I read the case file, sweetie." "Oh…ahead of the game?" She winks, pulling me into a kiss.

"Bingo. More awake now?" I smile goofily, nodding. "**Definitely**. I'm gonna get ready." "Since I'm **already** ready, I'll go wait for you downstairs." "Sounds good. You might wanna hang **that** back up." I remind her, pointing to the bunny suit.

She giggles. "Right." She heads downstairs, suit hung up and in hand. ~Abby's POV~ I wake up and expect to see Ana in-between Kate and I, but I don't. "Sorry, Abs. Pregnancy hormones are makin' me horny. Emmett and I were insatiable last night."

"It's alright. What's that?" "Speed incentive for Emmett." she answers cryptically. "Ready, princess." I finally notice her outfit, and balk. "**What** are you **wearing**?" "A…suit? I'm going into court with Emmett today, so…"

"Why?" we whine. "'Cause my boss is a jerk and she can handle him." "Damn straight. Plus, I wanna watch my suave, sexy lawyer kick some legal butt." "Well, you most definitely won't be disappointed." ~Regular POV, courthouse~

"Ana?" "Hello, Warner. It's nice to finally meet you face-to-face." He smiles a warm, friendly smile, firmly gripping the hand I've offered for him to shake. I smile knowingly, murmuring: "Athlete." He nods.

"You too?" "Mm. Football; you?" "Football and volleyball. Likewise, by the way." We release, and I link arms with Emmett, kissing his lips lightly and resting my head on his shoulder. "Let's do this thing…"

~Callahan's POV~ Emmett walks in with Mr. Huntington as well as a beauty I'd almost begun to regard as a distant memory: young Miss Giry. As they seat themselves at the defense table, I send her my most civil, professional smile and murmur: "Congratulations to you both."

She smiles back, managing to murmur a quick "Thank you" before the proceedings begin. ~Emmett's POV~ As we make our case, Ana consistently punches holes in the plaintiff's case. _God, I don't think I've __**ever**__ been more proud of her…_ I think to myself, positively swelling with aforementioned pride as she works her own special brand of legal magic on all present.

In the end, we win, and it's all thanks to her. I pick her up, spinning her around as I kiss her passionately, right there on the courthouse steps. "You were **amazing**!" I exclaim. She blushes. "Stop! It wasn't **all** me!"

"Oh, please! You caught hitches that Callahan's **entire legal team** couldn't!" "OK! I was amazing! Happy now?" she asks mock-exasperatedly. I smirk. "Ecstatic…" I capture her lips again as her phone rings.

"Oh, it's Richie! Hello…? **What**? Yeah, he is. Aw, of course. I'll ask him; gimme 20 minutes, OK? Ditto, kiddo. Bye." "What's goin' on?" "I have to go kick Max's ass. But first, I promised Spike, Angel, and Car I'd pick up the twins after this was over. So…"

"Let's go, then." We go do as she promised before heading over to Max's. ~Sheffield mansion, regular POV~ "Good to see you, Ana." Niles says, taking the hand that's not supporting Gustave and bringing it to his lips to kiss it lightly.

"You as well, Niles. I can assume Mr. Sheffield is in his office, then?" He nods. "Go on up." "Thank you. Em, will you stay down here with the terrible two? They'll cause nothing but **trouble** if I take them upstairs."

"Alright; don't be too long." "I won't." ~Upstairs~ "Maxwell Sheffield! I cannot **believe** how uncaring you are! Christian has **viral laryngitis**; that **is not** his fault! If you're so intent on firing him over **an illness**, then you've lost your Elle…"

Chris's jaw drops as Max pales. Richie smirks, coming over to take my hand. "And your Warner." Realizing he's lost the war, he exclaims: "Fine; you win! We'll halt completely until they're **both** well again…"

I'm instantly confused. "Both?" I look over, and finally realize that Chris has a couch-mate: Paulette. I smile to myself. _Guess I got that "surprise visit" after all…_ I think. "Letty." I murmur softly.

"They've lost their voices **completely**." Fran brays. "I got that. I understand how viral laryngitis works; I've **had** it…twice." "Once during a 'Wicked' run." Richie remarks. I whine, pouting pitifully. "Richie! Every **time**!"

He puts his hands up in surrender, even as he tries and fails to hide a smile and stifle a laugh. "Sorry. I really **did** feel bad, ya know." "_Sure_ ya did…" "I **did**!" he insists. I smile tenderly, nodding and squeezing his hand as mine and his come together again.

"I know you did, because you were the **only one** brave enough to sit at my bedside for **two whole weeks**!" "You taught me ASL, too. Remember?" "Boy, do I!" I exclaim before bursting into giggles. "Shut up…" he mumbles, blushing brightly.

"You know I wouldn't tease you if I didn't love you." "I know. Love you, too…" "So, are we taking home two more?" Emmett asks. Chris and Letty gaze at me hopefully, and I sigh. _How can I say no to __**that**__?_ "Looks like it. So…"

"…We'll drop them off, and then take the boys for ice cream and to the park." "Sounds good." ~Later~ As we tuck the boys in, exhausted from their adventurous afternoon, thunder resounds. I smile. "Yay; thunderstorm."

Emmett chuckles fondly, rolling his eyes. "I don't think I'll **ever** fully understand you, ya know that?" I giggle, nodding and kissing him. "I know. But that's why you love me, right?" "Mm-hmm." As I settle on the couch in my nightgown to read by candlelight, there's a knock at the door.

I go answer it, and am **very** surprised to see **Elle** of all people standing there, slightly damp and shivering. "Oh my God! Elle, come in!" She does, and I go to get her some dry clothes. "Th-thanks." "You're welcome. Was there any **specific** reason you're here?"

She nods, and I gesture for her to get out of the armchair. She obeys, and I get in it, pulling her into my lap. "Spill." "I realized today that it isn't **you** I've been jealous of…it's **Emmett**. I like you…**a lot**, and I'd like to give 'us' a shot."

"You've got my blessing, girls. Ana, this changes **nothing** between us." Emmett chimes in. I smile, looking at the petite, slowly becoming sleepy blonde in my arms. "In that case…I'd **love** to, Elle." (In case anyone's confused, the Delta Nus made Elle and I friends. How, I leave up to you.)

I kiss her forehead as her head lolls against my shoulder and she falls asleep, a peaceful smile on her face. I lift her into my arms; Emmett looks on disapprovingly. "You **really** shouldn't be doing that…" "Well, I'm **not** letting her sleep down here. Now, shh!"

~3:30 AM, Elle's POV: her nightmare~ "No sane girl **wants** other women; it's just **not natural**!" Daddy yells. "Daddy, I know my feelings; **I love her**!" "I can't believe this…my **own daughter**!" "Ya know, Elle…maybe I should just go."

"No! Ana, don't! Please…" As she walks off, I slowly sink to my knees, my body shaking with heartbroken sobs. ~End nightmare, still Elle's POV~ "Elle? Elle, love? Wake up, sweetie; you're dreaming, darling." a voice croons soothingly.

My eyes open to Ana stroking my arm and gazing at me with tender concern. I shrink away from her, my nightmare replaying in my head as I whimper: "You can't love me…" "Why can't I?" "My p-parents…" I whisper, beginning to sob.

To my surprise, realization floods her face and she cautiously pulls me close. Instead of fighting, I burrow closer. "They don't kn-know that I-I…" "…Prefer women?" she finishes gently, rubbing my back.

I nod, burying my face in her shoulder. "I don't know how…*sniff*…to tell them." I break into fresh sobs, soaking her nightgown. "Shh, honey. Can I tell you a story?" "Mm-hmm…" "When I was in college, my freshman year in fact, I came out as bi. Not long after, I was accused of sleeping around my sorority as a pledge. **But**, I had great friends who helped me through. They're still part of my life today. Nice gay couple raising two **stunning** girls."

"So…?" "Point is, I had support. Your support is me…and I will **never** leave you." "Promise?" "Completely. Back to sleep now, my pretty." ~Next Morning~ I'm jolted awake by Ana's crazily loud squealing.

Apparently, so is Emmett. "Wha' th' hell?" he mumbles, yawning. "No…*yawn*…clue." I murmur back, attempting to go back to sleep. "Eep! Yes! Yes! Yes!" "OK, **what's** going on?" "Nikki (my Brooke) just text-ed me that our opening night on Broadway…is gonna be on MTV! Ohmigod!"

Rich bursts in. "Did I just hear what I **think** I just heard?" "I said it loud enough, didn't I?" "Whoo!" "Ahem! Congratulations…" I say softly, yawning in that innocent way I know makes her melt. "Thanks, hon. I'll stay if you want."

"That'd be nice." Rich leaves, but not before blowing a brotherly kiss to Ana and gesturing something with his hands. She smiles, mirroring the gesture and catching and returning the kiss. "What were you two…*yawn*…doing?" I ask, cuddling into her.

She giggles. "Sign language. He signed 'I love you', and I signed it back." "Oh…" "Would you like me to teach you?" she asks softly. "Yes, please." "Me too?" Emmett asks sleepily, nuzzling into her other side.

"Of course." ~Harley's POV~ _How __**dare**__ she bring another blonde into __**my**__ turf? What's her precious __**Elle**__ got that I don't? __**Insecurities**__. __**Her parents don't understand her…preference**__. __**So she clings to Ana for **__**security**__**. **__**Nothing**__** else.**_

_Right. They can't __**honestly love**__ each other!_ "Oh? **Why** can't we?" "Annie! I-" "Save it." She heads to the kitchen, a sleepy Elle and Emmett trailing behind her. "So, the quilts were your pa-pa's?" Emmett asks.

She nods, smiling a bit wistfully. "Yep. The one you've got we took with us everywhere, but the one Elle's got we kept at the cottage in Perros, and only used for special occasions." "Like his death?" Elle blurts.

"Elle!" Emmett exclaims. "No, Em…it's OK. Yes, Elle, like his death." "Sorry…" she mumbles. She gathers the blonde in her arms, shaking her head. "It's OK. Really. What do you wanna know?" Ana asks them as they sit to eat.

"What was he like?" "Kind, warm, loving… He taught Raoul violin." "That's how we met. Good morning, darling." ~Regular POV~ "Morning, love. Elle, sweetie, if you're still tired…" "No, it's worse than that. I feel…icky."

"You probably caught a cold from standing in the rain." "AACHOO!" "And **that** confirms it." "Ana? Do me a favor…" Elle murmurs. "Hmm?" "Call me…CHOO…Elle-belle." "Only if **you** call **me **Ana-belle. Deal?"

"Deal. Ana? Can I…kiss you?" "I don't know; **can** you?" I tease. "Fine. **May** I?" I giggle. "Of course, Miss Woods." She lightly presses her lips to mine as I set her on the loveseat. "Where are you going?" she squeaks worriedly, suddenly clinging to my neck as though I'll disappear into thin air if I leave the room.

"Easy, love. I'll be right in the next room." "Sorry. I get **really** clingy when I'm sick…" "It's OK. I was the **same way** many moons ago." _You __**were**__?_ Letty and Chris sign, jaws dropping. I nod. "Mm-hmm. Chamomile with honey, right?" I ask.

They nod, signing _Thank you_. I smile; signing back _You're welcome._ "Tea? **Gross**!" "Elle. It'll do your body wonders." Emmett insists. "OK, I'll try it." "Thank you, teddy bear." "Anytime, princess." We kiss, and I melt into his arms, having to hold them to stay upright.

"Ya OK?" "I couldn't be happier…" Richie suddenly bursts out laughing. "Ya know what?" "Sorry. It's just-" I see Cece at the far end of the hallway, biting her lip hard and trying desperately not to cry.

"Oh, honey…" "I didn't—want to…" she gasps out, releasing her tears as I lift her from the chair so I can get in it myself and hold her. "Shh, baby…I know you didn't. I don't fault you **at all** for what you did. You were scared, and you needed to cling to **someone**. Granted, **forcing** Chris to become your fiancé might've been just **a little** extreme, but…"

That gets a look from Emmett that clearly says: "An explanation would be great." I sigh. "One sec." I come back with two pots of tea: one chamomile and one Earl Grey. I sit on the loveseat and Elle immediately clings to me, snuggling her head into my shoulder.

I sigh deeply. "Oh, sweet Oz…where to begin? Well…Cece and I are Galinda and Elphaba's predecessors, respectively." "Y-You're joking, right?" Elle stammers nervously. "Mm-mm. Now, hush and let us tell."

We tell them that I followed Elphaba's path as a young girl many years ago. Cece was my G (a) linda and Chris…was our Fiyero. He gasps. _You remember?_ I nod. _I just didn't say anything because I thought __**you**__ didn't._

He shakes his head vehemently. _How could I __**ever**__ forget, Ana? They labeled you "Wicked" and you ran. You came back and saved my life. We fell in love and ran away together. I never forgot __**a second**__ of it…_

Tears spring to my eyes. _Chris…_ I sign his name with a shaking hand as a sob bursts, unwanted, from my lips. Then I look at him intently and he signs: _Kiss me…_ I gasp. Emmett's eyes flash. "What'd he ask you?"

"…To kiss him." I answer honestly after a moment's hesitation. "So do it!" Elle insists. Her eyes say: _I know we'll still be together. We need and love each other, no matter what._ "Em?" "Go for it." Letty scoots over sleepily.

I position myself as close as possible to Chris, caught by surprise as he pulls me to his chest, cups my cheek, and kisses me like it's the last time he'll ever do it. _**Goddamn**__, does it feel good to be kissed like that again._ I think, giving myself to him fully.

We part and I breathe: "Wow…just, wow." Then I'm suddenly startled back to reality when I hear Cece crying and whispering "For Good" through her tears. "Honey, what is it?" "I-I was just thinking." "About what, my twinkling star?"

"Your melting…" "H-Hey. Chris and I did that to **protect** you, not **scar** you. Don't think on it, OK?" ~A while later, Emmett's POV~ I open my eyes to find myself slumped over my desk. "Hey…" I croak to Ana as she walks in, presumably to check on me.

She smiles. "Hey yourself. You feelin' OK?" I shake my head, knowing I can't lie to her. "Think I caught Elle's cold. My whole body's killing me, and my head and sinuses feel like dere stuffed with…HUHCHOO…cotton."

I sniffle miserably. "Oh, my poor baby. Soup, tea, and then straight to bed." "Souds perfect." "Bless, by the way." "Thaks." "Mm-hmm." The soup and tea almost put me to sleep, and she practically has to **carry** me to bed.

I see Elle on the other side, already fast asleep. "I love you; join you in a bit." ~Regular POV~ The protective lie passes my lips with sickening ease. _God, I __**hate**__ lying to them. But I have my reasons._ I grab Fabala's cloak, hat, and broom, temporarily resizing them to fit me as I rush to meet Chris and Cece outside.

"Are you sure about this? Your visions **have** been wrong before." Chris mouths, futilely attempting to give me one last out. "Not this one; we shared it." "You could be **killed**!" "Two problems with that theory: one, I'm half-immortal, and two…I don't care."

"Wh-what?" they stammer disbelievingly. "You heard me: if it came down to it, I'd sacrifice my life for hers without thinking twice." ~Oz~ I fly straight to the Wizard's palace. Madame Morrible smirks at me.

"Hello, my dear girl. We've been expecting you." Without pause, I murmur a few apprehension spells. "I wouldn't try any counter-spells. Anything you use will just backfire since I cursed the ropes. Now, where's my daughter?"

When she doesn't answer right away, I make the ropes squeeze her until she's only just able to gasp out: "The Wizard's…throne room." "Good woman." I make the trek, subduing anyone necessary along the way.

When I enter the Wizard's throne room, I do to him what I did to Madame Morrible and "convince" him to leave Oz. "They can figure the 'new ruler' part out on their own." ~Home~ "So…?" "Oz is free."

Chris rushes to embrace me. "You did it…*kiss*…you **really** did it!" he mouths. _What, are you surprised?_ I sign. He pseudo-chuckles, shaking his head. _Not in the least._ I smile. "Now to sneak into bed."

"Goodnight, Momma. I love you." "I love you too, Fabala; I'm so glad you're safe." I change and head upstairs. "Ahem! Where were you?" _Damn it. Busted…_ "Um…" "Well?" Emmett snaps hoarsely. "I was in Oz, rescuing Elphaba from the Wizard."

"What?" "Mm…" Elle stirs, giving a sleepy little moan and blearily opening her eyes. "Hey, you." I croon as I climb into bed. "I feel yucky. Everything hurts…hold me." She's trying not to cry and my heart melts.

"Oh, sweetie…c'mere." I gently take her in my arms and she asks: "Will you sing 'Defying Gravity'? Please…" "Mm…not right now, Elle." Emmett groans. I glare at him. "I **believe** she asked **me**. Of course I will, Elle-belle."

("Defying Gravity" – Wicked)

Ana:  
Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!

Cece joins in from the doorway, obviously having heard me.

Cece:  
Can't I make you understand?  
You're having delusions of grandeur:]

Ana:  
I'm through accepting limits 'Cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down:  
(spoken) Glinda - come with me. Think of what we could do, together.

(sung) Unlimited  
Together we're unlimited  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been  
Glinda -  
Dreams, the way we planned 'em

Cece:  
If we work in tandem:

Both:  
There's no fight we cannot win  
Just you and I  
Defying gravity  
With you and I  
Defying gravity

Ana:  
They'll never bring us down!  
(spoken) Well? Are you coming?

Cece:  
I hope you're happy  
Now that you're choosing this

Ana:  
(spoken) You too  
(sung) I hope it brings you bliss

Both:  
I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it  
I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy, my friend:

Ana:  
So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Oz  
No Wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!

Cece:  
I hope you're happy!

I can hear the crowd of Ozians in my head as I finish, and make it so that Elle can, too.

Ozians:  
Look at her, she's wicked!  
Get her!

Ana:  
Bring me down!

Ozians:  
No one mourns the wicked  
So we've got to bring her

Ana:  
Ahh!

Ozians:  
Down!

"They really called you wicked?" she asks softly, nuzzling her face in my neck. I nod. "Everyone did after that." "Ahem!" Cece clears her throat, and I blush sheepishly. "OK. Amendment: everyone **except** Cece and Chris." "*yawn*…Thank you." "Anytime. Come to us if asking Ana about Oz ever comes up fruitless." Cece offers to Elle with a warm smile.

She returns it, nodding. "I will, thanks." she rasps. I chuckle. "OK. Time to sleep, my pretty, and rest your voice." ~Elle's POV~ Ana hums softly, wrapping her arms around me as Emmett spoons against her back. I cuddle into her chest, sighing contentedly. I fall asleep to the rumble in her chest and a soft kiss to my forehead.

~Next Morning~ "Choo, ehshoo, AACHOO! Ugh…" "Bless you teddy bear/Em." Ana and I chorus. He sniffles, making himself cough hard. Ana sits up with him, rubbing his back and holding him close. The coughing subsides and he groans. "Ugh, I feel like crap…" "I know, hon. Elle, baby, hand me my phone."

"Who-" She puts a slender, ivory finger to his lips. "Shh…hush up and trust me." She cradles it between her ear and shoulder. "Ramin, sweetie? I know you ran out for coffee; can you stop at the drugstore on your way back? Bless you, you angel. Vapor rub, extra-soft tissues, canned soup…**a lot** of it, more tea bags, cough and cold meds, and two packs so I can turn 'em into hormone regulators. Love you, too. Oh, yeah; thank you, baby. *laugh* He's fine. I can't **wait** 'til we go back to work and he starts the 'smartest blonde in my bed' jokes. Man, Richie's gonna wanna **kill** 'im. Gotcha; bye."

"Darling?" "Up here, Car." The vampire and hopefully, her soon-to-be official lover and blood mate seemingly appears in the doorway. "The kids and I have breakfast covered, but there's someone here to see you." She smiles tenderly, a smile that says: "I'm not going anywhere," when Emmett and I cling tightly to her.

He notices, and after kissing her firmly, he whispers: "I'll send him up." "Hey, Ana." "…**Lorne**? What are **you** doing here?" "I acted like an idiot all that time ago. You erased it. Why?" "I saw your eyes…it wasn't you. I don't wanna know **who** was making you do it, but I **do** wanna try again. Slowly, mind you, but…"

He smiles. "Thanks, hon. Cheek kiss, then?" "I'm good with that." He does just that. "Breakfast date. Saturday, 9:00." She smiles. "Sounds great." I relax as he leaves, and Emmett asks with his eyes: "Do I **wanna** know?" She chuckles, shaking her head and mouthing: "Best to save it until you can wrap your brain around it, love."

She kisses the corner of his mouth lightly, followed by mine after I sneeze daintily and moan quietly in misery. "Bless you, Elle-belle. I'm sorry you both feel so miserable." "Id's dot your fault." we chorus, sniffling and coughing harshly in scarily perfect unison. She rubs our backs soothingly and eventually, the coughing subsides.

"Ugh…think I just lost a lung." we groan. She pouts sympathetically. "Knock, knock. Breakfast." "Thanks, Jasper." He smiles that sweet, southern-boy smile at her. "No problem, Mom. This is for you, too." He hands her a folded note. My pet… the outside reads in elegant script. She smiles to herself, and I have to desperately fight the urge to read across her arm as she opens it.

_Curiosity killed the cat, Elle. It's probably nothing, anyway…_ ~Regular POV~ _Oh, my precious, naughty William…_ I think to myself as I read Spike's note.

My precious, delectable pet, We've been spending so little time together, and I believe that I should make it up to you…tonight. Meet me in the private room we share at 8:00 sharp. Wear the red and black dress I like, the one with the corset. I promise you, by the end of the night, you won't remember that **anyone else** has **ever **made love to you. You have my word, pet.

Love,

Spike (AKA your precious, naughty William)

I shiver. Elle gazes at me in adorably heart-melting concern. "You OK?" "Fine, honey. Eat." "Mm-mm…my stomach feels queasy." ~Elle's POV~ No sooner do I say that than am I running to the bathroom to puke.

"Aw, baby…" Ana croons, following me carefully. She kneels beside me, rubbing my back, holding my hair, and whispering soothingly to me as my stomach rebels harshly. I collapse against her once I'm sure I'm empty, barely holding back the tears that have welled in my eyes.

"OK, baby. It's OK…go ahead and cry. Let it all out; I've got you." "It—hurt—so bad." I gasp, shuddering with the force of my sobs. "I know, sweetie. It's over now, though. Arms around my neck."

I obey, and she tenderly scoops me bridal-style into her arms. "Your hands are cold…" I mumble as she gently tests me for a fever. "That's because **you**, my pretty blonde lawyer love, have a **very nasty** fever. I think your cold became the flu somehow."

"How high is it?" "103.3." "Ohmigod." "Could be worse. I'm gonna go get some Tylenol and ibuprofen." "OK. I'll watch her." "Like you have a choice. You know there's no way **in hell** I'm letting you out of bed."

I manage an extremely weak smile at their banter. "Um, guys…?" "Oh, right! Sorry…" ~Regular POV~ I head downstairs and as soon as I reach the landing, I hear a knock on the door. "I've got it!" I call. Color me stunned when I open it and standing there are none other than Mr. and Mrs. Woods.

Oh, and Ramin. I smile gratefully, thanking him properly with a kiss as he hands off the grocery bags. "Thank you again for doing this, lover." "Anytime, doll." "Where's our daughter?" Mr. Woods snaps, glaring at me coldly.

"Daddy?" I turn and Elle's standing on the landing, a heavy quilt wrapped around her but still shivering. I immediately rush to her side, placing an arm around her shoulders and gazing at her sternly.

"**You** shouldn't be out of bed." "I got curious?" "Mm-hmm…" She lowers her eyes apologetically. "Sorry. I'll be a good girl from now on." "Now, Elle-belle, where's the fun in that? I expect you to listen when your health or well-being is fragile, or whenever you have a niggling feeling that you should. OK?"

"What's wrong, Button?" Mr. Woods asks softly, his tone caring but his eyes indifferent. This doesn't get past either of us. "I got the flu, Daddy." "How?" "I got caught in the rain waiting outside the house for Ana."

"What? Why?" "To ask her to give 'us' a chance." "**What**?" She cringes at the pure **fury** in their tones. "Now, wait **just** a **second**. Before this conversation goes **any** further, let me make **one thing perfectly clear**. I care **very deeply** for your daughter."

"And I care very deeply for Ana. You can disown me, shun me, or pretend I never existed. Do whatever you have to do because I've discovered that I am a tried, true, and **proud** lesbian with a wonderful, hopefully soon-to-be…girlfriend."

She seems to realize what she said and gasps, blushing cherry red. I smile, gently coaxing her to look at me. "Did you mean that?" I ask softly. She nods timidly. "Too soon?" I shake my head. "Not in the least. You're sure?"

"More sure than I've ever been of anything in my life." "Well, in that case, I'm **so** happy you said that because I **love** you, Elle-belle. Once you're better, I would be positively **ecstatic** to officially consider us girlfriends."

"A couple?" "Yes." "Dating?" Yes." "Lovers?" "Not until we've made love, but eventually, yes." "Marriage?" I laugh. "Let's see where dating takes us first, huh?" "Right. Sorry. It's just that I can tell our relationship is gonna be perfect, and I want it to last forever, like "The Notebook". I mean, minus the whole Alzheimer's thing. And-"

I cut her off by pulling her into a firm but gentle kiss. When we part, she breathes: "**That**…was a **really** nice way of telling me to shut up." I smirk. "I try." "So, tell me, Button, have you always…preferred women?"

She nods. "I think that deep down, yes, I have." "**I** just happen to be the woman you can see yourself with, right?" "Mm-hmm!" A light cough escapes her and I guide her to the couch. "Sit. I'll be right back." "Don't be long, Ana-belle."

I smile tenderly at the petite blonde. "I won't, Elle-belle." "Ana?" "In here, Pres!" I call from the kitchen. He's holding the cordless phone and whispers: "It's the banquet hall director. She **demanded** to speak to you."

I sigh deeply, rolling my eyes. "Remind me **again** why I let my parents talk me into a big wedding." He shrugs helplessly, kissing me as he hands off the phone. I cradle it between my ear and shoulder, talking to Francine in aggravated Italian as I brew tea for Elle, Emmett, Chris and Letty.

As I travel to the living room, Richie's jaw drops. "Such **language**." "Shut up." I growl. By the end of the call, I've gotten what I wanted, but I'm also ready to yank my hair out. "Preston!" I whine. "What, baby?" he asks concernedly.

"Hold me…" "Oh, hon…stress gettin' to ya?" "A little. I know it'll all be worth it in the end, but…" He nods in loving understanding. "I know, sweetie." He sets the tea tray down and helps me serve. "Oh! Spike, c'mere."

I give the platinum-blonde vampire a come-hither gesture. "Uh-oh. Am I in trouble?" "Mm…that depends on whether or not you listen." I smile wickedly as I kiss him passionately and murmur in his ear: "I got your note; sounds perfect."

"Good. Get your mind off this bloody wedding shit." "Language." "Sorry." "'S alright." "Ana…hold me." Emmett groans. I laugh. "Of course, teddy bear." As I move to the couch and gather him in my arms, my phone rings.

"Ugh…every time." Elle whines. "Don't worry. I've got this." I pull my phone out and open it with magic, cradling it effortlessly after it levitates between my ear and shoulder. "Hey…OHMIGOD, he didn't! Ohmigod! OK. Calm down and start at the beginning. OK…uh-huh…mm-hmm…aww…**aww**…ooh, do it, do it, do it! OK, I'm getting it now. *gasp* Annaleigh, that ring is…I don't have words! Ask away, love. Oh, sweetie…I'd be honored. We'll talk, OK? OK. Bye."

I hang up and squeal. "What?" Elle and Emmett ask sleepily, the tea beginning to take effect. "Nothing. Mr. and Mrs. Woods, if you're going to stay, sit." They do; I crane my neck to kiss the top of Elle's head.

"What exactly do you do?" "I'm an actress, Mrs. Woods. But, I've decided that when the contract ends for the production I'm currently running with, I'll stop acting so I can renew my law degree and join the firm my fiancé plans to start."

Emmett's head snaps up from my chest and I smirk. "Surprise…I **was** gonna have it be a wedding present, but since the cat's outta the b-mmph!" I'm suddenly cut off by his lips hungrily smothering mine.

When we part, he whispers: "**Best** surprise I've **ever** gotten, bar none, princess." "You're welcome, teddy bear. I'd been mulling the idea over for a while now; this just aided in cementing it." Suddenly, there's a knock at the door.

"Hello, hello!" "Michael! How's my Callahan today?" "Missing his Miss Woods. Kate wants you to say hi for the vlog." "OK." "Vlog #1: Action." "Hey, guys. Ana Giry here, AKA Elle Woods. So…we **officially** start rehearsing next week. But I've already finished my 'becoming the character' process. It's easy with **awesome** fellow actors and actresses like Michael, Richie, and Kate."

"Thanks, Ana." "H-Hey, it's Richie! C'mere and say hi with me!" "OK!" He comes over and I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him to me so our faces are cheek-to-cheek. "Hey, guys. It's Richard H. Blake, AKA Warner Huntington III. I get to break my pooh bear's heart."

Michael turns the camera on himself and comments: "In other words, he's the second-biggest jackass in the play." As he turns it back on us, we chorus: "**He's** the biggest." "Hey!" We three share a laugh at that before I get us back on track.

"**Anyway**, even though Richie has to break my heart onstage, offstage, we're still surrogate siblings through and through." "Yep! **And** what makes it **even better** is that this is our **second** time working together!"

"Yes, indeedy-bob. Some avid 'Wicked' fans probably remember us first and foremost as Fiyero and Elphaba from the production's first official national touring cast." "Man, was that **fun**!" I nod in agreement.

"You guys shoulda seen him opening night. When Chandra and I sang 'Defying Gravity', he **bawled**." "Hey, can ya blame me? Voices like yours…" "Aww… 'scuse me while I blush." He kisses my flushed cheek, smiling softly.

"You're **far** too modest." "Morticia, Gomez! What are **you two** doing here?" "We're here to **beg you** for a second chance." Gomez says. Morticia nods earnestly. "We'll do **anything** to gain your love and trust again!"

I quirk an eyebrow. "**Anything**?" They nod. "Alright. I'll come back-" "Yes!" "**If** you promise to go with the flow. No unnecessary interference." "Done!" "Good." Michael smiles. "Will says hi, by the way." "Aw, 's he missin' me already?" I tease.

"Terribly. Would you mind meetin' us for lunch/dinner on Sunday after service?" "Not at all." Elle, Emmett, Chris, and Letty pout at me. "Oh, don't give me those looks. You'll all be on the mend by then."

"So…it's a date, then?" "Absolutely." "Great! Bridges, 6:30. I realized after services might make it crunch time, which isn't good for classiness." "Agreed. So, Sunday at 6:30." He takes my hand in his, kissing it as he smiles.

"See you then, _mademoiselle_." After he leaves, I lean my head back against the back of the couch, smiling softly. "God, it should be **illegal** for a gay man to be that good at flirting with women." "Flirting?" Elle squeaks.

I smirk. "Couldn't tell, could ya?" "Mm-mm." "He keeps it in his eyes." "And lips, apparently." "Jealous, Elle-belle?" "Yes." I laugh. "Well, don't be. He and Will are soul-mates." "Oh, God…" Emmett groans.

I give him a light Gibbs-slap. "Ow!" "I could've done it much harder." "Right. Sorry." "Button, could we talk to you alone?" Mr. Woods asks Elle. "Sure, Daddy. Be right back, Ana-belle." ~Elle's POV~ As soon as we're out of Ana's earshot, Daddy takes my hands.

"Button…now, let's be honest with ourselves. She's a nice girl, but she's…eccentric. Combine her honestly alluring qualities with the divorce, and…" He trails off. "What are you saying, Daddy?" "We're saying that you need to come home with us and sort yourself out. Then, after you think a little, you'll see that-"

"**No**! I know my feelings **completely**! **I love her**!" I turn and see Ana a few feet behind us. As tears begin to well in my eyes, I run into her arms. "Shh…" "Don't—make me—leave." "I won't. Mr. and Mrs. Woods, I think it would be wise if you left now."

Mom looks at her as though she's grown a second head briefly before the rage sets in. "**Excuse me**? She's **our** daughter!" "When it suits you." "What is **that** supposed to mean?" "It means exactly what I just said! You've left her in the care of nannies **all** her life, and now that she's done something you disapprove of, you **suddenly** care? I don't **think** so."

"Fine! We'll go. But, if you get your heart broken-" "She won't." The door slams, and Elle cringes. "Well, **that** went well." she mumbles into my shoulder. I chuckle. "I know, love. Don't worry." ~Later that night, regular POV~

I walk into my and Spike's private room, dressed as he asked. There are only a few candles lit. He pulls me close and places a lasting, but tender kiss on my lips. "Ready, my pet?" I nod, kissing him passionately.

We kiss down each other's bodies as clothes are shed. He picks me up bridal-style, never breaking our current kiss. "Ana?" he asks softly, almost timidly. "Yes, my precious William?" "Could I…mark you?"

"Did you get Angel's permission?" He nods, and so do I. "Then yes, you can. Go to the right or left. The center is his." "Alright, luv." He decides on the left, kissing and licking it a bit to lessen the pain. In the next instant, he vamps, sinks his fangs lightly into my neck, and enters me all at once.

"**Ah**!" He un-vamps, his eyes alight with concern. "Alright?" "Couldn't—be—better." ~The next morning, Emmett's POV~ Ana brings breakfast in to Elle and I, smiling and humming to herself. "What's that on your neck?" I ask as she puts the tray across our laps.

"I let Spike mark me, and before you lose it, I cast protection spells so the baby wouldn't be affected." "Good. Wait 'til Gomez and Morticia see it." She smirks. "I know. Elle-belle, call for me when you're done. I'll come get you and bring you downstairs."

"OK." ~Elle's POV~ "Ana?" "Coming, love." She comes in with the boys on her hips. "Wow." "Mm. Takes practice." She puts them down, and I loop my arms around her neck. "Honey, once you've got Elle settled, will you bring me my current case file? **Please**?"

"No, Emmett. You need to **rest**." He pouts, crossing his arms over his chest. "…Fine. Meanie." "Tell ya what: we'll compromise. Rest until after lunch and then, if you're still feelin' up to it, I'll let you work. Deal?"

"Deal! Love you." "Love you too, love." I lift my head from her shoulder. "Morning, you two." she greets Gomez and Morticia cheerily. They grumble. "Shakespeare?" she asks me softly. "Mm-mm. Your Oz journal, if you're willing."

She nods. "You remember where it is, right?" I nod. "Blue book in Emmett's office, second shelf." "Good girl." When I come back, she positions things so that she can hold me and read at the same time. For hours, she regales me with tales of her time in Oz, both while she was reviled as the Wicked Witch and when she was a young, somewhat normal witch with big dreams and an even bigger heart.

"Wow. So, you and Cece **hated** each other once?" I ask, surprised. She smiles, nodding. "'S pretty hard to believe, isn't it?" I nod. "Definitely." She laughs. I swoon, snuggling deeper into her arms. "Will you just hold me?"

She nods. "Mm-hmm." Morticia scowls at us as Emmett screams: "ANA!" ~Regular POV~ _Nightmare…_ I think worriedly. "I'll go get him and bring him down." Elle volunteers. I smile. "Thank you, honey."

Emmett comes down shaking. "Talk to me, teddy bear." "You and Chris went back to Oz and forgot about us…" "Emmett, my sweet, I made you a promise of eternity and I **fully intend** to honor it. Believe me…"

"Really?" "One hundred percent." I assure him tenderly, punctuating the statement with a tender kiss. "Sorry." "What for?" "For being insecure." I chuckle, kissing the crown of his head. "Illness does strange things to a person's subconscious, my darling."

"Oh, Ana…" "What, Chris? …**Chris**! You…but…how?" "Elphie." "Remind me to thank her; you have **no idea** how good it is to hear your voice again." "Mom?" "Yeah, Connor?" "Get the camera!" I do, and find the boys drawing on Angel's back.

"Oh, man! You four enjoying yourselves?" I ask through a monster giggle fit. "Completely." Angel growls, scowling. I smile sympathetically. "Ana? Will you run through 'Serious' with me?" Richie asks.

"Mm-hmm!" ~Afterward, Emmett's POV~ She comes back into view and he takes her hands. "I **hate** making you cry, even if we **are** just acting. Let me make it up to you." "O-OK. What did you have in mind?"

"I know about this quaint little Italian place, but you have to know Italian to eat there, so I've never been there. Movie beforehand?" "Action or romantic comedy?" "Midnight in Paris?" She beams. "Perfect! Just one more question: is this…a date?"

"Yes. I know you and Stu are going **nowhere**, so…" She cuts him off by pecking his cheek. "Pick me up at seven?" "Yeah! Yeah; great! So…I'll see ya then." He leaves, and I scowl at her. "You said you and Rich would never date!"

"I never expected him to **ask**!" "Think of it as…testing the waters." Elle says reassuringly. Ana nods. "Elle, do you remember what I did with that green dress?" "The one that was the same shade as that hideous makeup you wore? I fixed it!"

"WHAT? No! N-n-n-n-no! **He** gave me that dress! So, what do you mean 'you fixed it'?" She shows her the now **pink** dress, shamefaced. "No! It's ruined! That dress was $450! Richie spent a small fortune on it!"

"Momma, the de-dying spell!" Fabala exclaims. Ana grins. "Oz bless you, dearest. Would you? I've got to fix my makeup and hair." The emerald-skinned girl laughs, nodding. "Yes, Momma. Go on." "Wish me luck!" Ana chirps, bouncing over and kissing us both deeply.

~Regular POV~ "Paulette?" "Kyle!" she squeaks, still having no voice. I glare admonishingly at her. Kyle smiles at me, coming over to hug me and kiss the top of my head. "How's our surrogate niece?" "Full of butterflies."

"Why?" "Richie asked me out!" I squeal, bouncing a little. He frowns. "Richard H. Blake? Heartbreaker of Broadway? **Him**?" "Look, I have **no idea** who started that shit, but it's **not true**! Richie is sweet, gentlemanly, and genuine!"

"Is he, now?" "Yes! Stay and watch him pick me up; I swear!" ~7:00~ "Knock, kn-whoa…" I smile. "You like?" "Absolutely. You're an angel…" "Thank you. You look amazing…" "Thanks. These are for you." "Pink, red, and yellow roses. I'm looking for love, but wanna take things slow, and we can still be friends if this doesn't work out." I translate.

He chuckles, shaking his head. "Exactly. Wow. So, ready to go?" I nod. "Don't wait up, all! Boys, Mama loves you." ~Movie, Richie's POV~ "I've heard great things about this movie." Ana says as we find our seats.

"From who?" I ask softly, silently loving the feeling of her hand in mine. "A couple I know." "Trent and Benny?" "Uh-huh." Halfway through, another couple's make-out session starts to drown out the movie.

"Wanna bail?" she asks. I nod. "Let's." "To Antonio's." ~At Antonio's~ The maitre d and owner, Antonio, recognizes Ana instantly. "Ana!" "_Ciao, Antonio_!" "_Il tuo solito tavolo?_" She nods. "_Si, certo, e una bottiglia di vino._"

He leads us to a table in the back, semi-secluded from all the others and sets a bowl of breadsticks in the middle before leaving. She reaches for one with one hand, entwining our fingers with the other.

"You speak Italian…" "Mm…_si_." "What **else** don't I know about you?" "Ask. That's what tonight's about, hon. Getting to know each other better." "OK…um…wow, I don't know where to start. Who's your idol?"

"Depends. Literary, musical, thespian?" "All those." "Bronte, Phil Collins, and Shakespeare, more specifically Patrick Stuart." "I love Phil Collins!" "Genesis, solo, or both?" she asks excitedly. "Both, but if I had to pick, solo."

"Me too, even though he has some pretty ah-**mazing** songs from his Genesis days." We eat basic Italian: spaghetti. But we drink _Pinot Gris_ with it. On the drive home, we sing "Comin' in the air Tonight".

As we pull up to her house, she turns to me. "I had an incredible time tonight, Richie." I nod. "Me too. Next time, ladies' choice. May I walk you to the door?" She giggles, nodding. "I'd be insulted if you didn't."

We walk to the door, and she squeezes my hand. Before she lets go completely, I gently pull her closer and brush my lips against hers. She kisses back for a full minute, lips only. I pull away first. "Ohmigod, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It was…perfect." "So, am I second date material?" She laughs. "We'll talk. I'll see ya tomorrow?" I nod. "Count on it. 'Night, Ana." "'Night, Rich." ~Regular POV~ "So, how'd it go?" Uncle Kyle asks.

"Ohmigod!" I squeak breathlessly, placing my fingers lightly against my lips in wonder. "Humph." Emmett scoffs. "Well, details!" Elle exclaims. I make it so that all those asleep can't hear me, and then…I let it rip.

"AHH! We kissed, Elle! It was one of those I-didn't-know-it-was-gonna-happen, but-it-did-and-I-got-butterflies-and-my-whole-**world**-was-spinning-and-I-was-on-**Cloud**-**Nine** kinda kisses." "What movie did you see?" Emmett asks.

"Midnight in Paris, but only half because of another couple drowning it out by making out. Ew. So, we bailed to Antonio's: spaghetti, breadsticks, and _Pinot Gris_. Mm…yum. I told him I like Bronte, and he quoted 'Jane Eyre'!"

"What?" "I'll read it to you sometime if ya want. Anyhow, so we drove here, listening and singing along to Phil Collins; he walked me to the door, we flirted a bit, and…he kissed me." "Tongue?" Elle asks.

"Mm-mm. Purely lips-on-lips." "What part did he quote?" Uncle Kyle asks as Aunt Letty cuddles closer to him in her sleep. I instantly begin to recite it from memory, a dreamy smile curving my lips.

"My future husband was becoming to me my whole world; and more than the world: almost my hope of heaven. He stood between me and every thought of religion, as an eclipse intervenes between man and the broad sun. I could not, in those days, see God for his creature: of whom I had made an idol."

"Ah…" "I better get changed; don't worry, I'll be right back." ~Emmett's POV~ Ana comes back down dressed in a nightgown with her hair down and her face makeup-free. "Nope." I say as she reaches for me.

"Please? I missed you, teddy bear, and I need to be held." She gives me puppy-dog eyes, and I break instantly. "C'mere." "Still haven't learned to say 'no', hmm?" she teases. "Shut up and let me hold you." "Kay."

She snuggles closer. "Ana?" "Hmm?" "Weird question: do immortal beings **need** to sleep?" "No, but we can choose to turn the need on and off in the right situation." "So, you can pick and choose?" "In other words, yeah."

"Lucky…" I mutter, unsuccessfully stifling a yawn against my hand. "Alright, bedtime. It's late, and **you two** need to be up early for work in the morning." "Ugh…don't remind us." Elle and I groan. We head upstairs, Kyle right behind us with Paulette fast asleep in his arms.

"Goodnight, Ana." he calls softly. She smiles softly, giving a slight wave and blowing him a kiss. "'Night, Uncle Kyle. Sweet dreams." "Love you." "Love you, too." ~Next Morning~ "Elle, Emmett…wakey, wakey, sleepyheads." Ana singsongs.

"Mm…five more minutes." she and I groan. "Nope! C'mon, up an' at 'em." "No…" *BEEP, BEEP* "Ooh, he's early! Chris, ya ready yet?" "Yep!" She finally gets a good look at me and a worried frown creases her forehead.

"Oh, love. You don't look good." "Don't **feel** good…" I groan weakly. "Looks like a stress bug. Go call Callahan; I'll stay with him." She turns to the owner of the voice with a relieved smile. "Thanks, Uncle Kyle. Here."

She casts protective spells on him so he won't get sick. "No, Ana…don't leave. Hurting…feel yucky." I moan, beginning to shiver from a high fever and coughing hard. "I know, baby, but I need to let Callahan know you won't be in for at least ten days."

"Ten days?" I croak. "Sweetie, it might be longer. This is caused by stress, making it slightly more volatile." "I can't be sick; we just took on a high-profile case, and he made **me** co-counsel! I can't screw this up…I just can't."

Against my will, tears begin to well in my eyes. The stress of work coupled with how utterly terrible I feel is pushing my emotions to their limit. "Sweetie, I know how important this is to you, but-"

"Wait! Ana, **you** could do it!" Elle exclaims, grinning brightly. A huge grin lights the brunette's face. "Elle-belle, you're a **genius**! Aren't you working this, too?" "Uh-huh." "Uncle Kyle, would you mind watching Emmett so Elle and I can spend the day kicking legal ass?"

He chuckles. "Not at all, and watch your mouth." I smile as she blushes sheepishly, lowering her eyes. "Sorry. You know how law gives me an adrenaline rush…" "I know. Good luck, hon." "Not that she'll need it." I manage hoarsely before breaking into coughs.

She kisses the tip of my nose. "You **hush**. Rest. We'll be back soon." ~Elle's POV~ Ana comes down dressed in a black business dress in the same style as my pink one. "Wow…" I whisper. "Nice, right?" "Beautiful…" I breathe.

She giggles. "Thanks, love. Let's go." On the drive, I gather my courage and ask: "Ana, will you teach me to sing like you?" She laughs, and it's a laugh that says: "You don't know what you're asking." "Honey, learning to sing the way I do takes **years**. It's…a **lifetime** commitment."

"I'm willing! Please…?" I beg. "You'd have to give up law completely." she warns. I shake my head. "I don't care. I wanna learn!" She shakes her head, sighing in resignation. "Alright…alright. When this case wraps up, we'll start your lessons. Fair enough?"

We get out as I nod frantically, throwing my arms around her. "Absolutely! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" ~Later that night, Emmett's POV~ My jaw drops. "You promised her **what now**?" Ana rubs my back as I start coughing.

"Voice lessons, Em. She asked me if I would teach her to sing, and the way her eyes sparkled…I couldn't say no." "OK, alright, I get it. **But**, if you or Elle gets bitten in the ass…" I trail off warningly. She nods.

"I got it." "Good. Now…hold me?" I whimper. "Of course. You sleep at all?" "Not really. Too busy tossing, turning, and puking." "Aw, teddy bear. You must feel **awful**, love." "Mm. Get me some water, please?"

"Of course." She fills a glass and brings it to me. "Than-CHOO!" "Bless you; you're welcome, love." She sits beside me while I drink. "Ana? Dr. Edwards is here!" "Coming, Uncle Kyle!" She turns to me.

"I'll be back in 20 minutes." "Mm-kay." I snuggle deeper into the blankets as she kisses my forehead and slips out. ~Regular POV~ "Tim!" I squeal, running into his arms. "H-Hey, how's my favorite girl?"

I blush. "Good. Had a nightmare last night, though." "The witch hunters again?" "Mm-hmm. They killed Donnan, Tim." I start to cry. "Sweetie?" "*sniff* I'm fine, Elle." "No, you're not. You were crying…who are you?"

"He's my doctor, Elle…and a friend." "You think tea and talking about this would help before I check you over?" I nod, breaking down in his arms. "Why was I cursed to care so much?" I manage through sobs.

"Hey now! You listen here, Liana. Your caring nature is **not** a curse; it's the best thing about you, baby girl. Even if it **does** get you into trouble." "Yeah…thanks, hon." I manage softly as Elle hands me a steaming mug of tea.

"It's green tea." She pecks my lips as a "you're welcome," glaring coolly at Tim. "Elle, stop! I think I'm calm enough, Tim." "Mm-mm. Give yourself a few minutes. Deep breaths, small sips, all that jazz."

"How's Jake?" "Missin' you. You didn't hear it from me, but…he's flyin' in for opening night." "AAH! Really?" He laughs, nodding. "Yep! But, you've gotta act surprised!" "I will, I will; don't worry!" "We rehearsin' or what, girl?" Richie asks.

"I can always check on you after." Tim offers. "As long as you don't mind watchin' Richie and me suck face between songs…" He chuckles, shaking his head. "Not at all…" Just as we're about to leave the room, a voice cuts in: "Excuse me? Watchin' you and Richie **what**?"

"Suck. Face, Emmett." We head to our makeshift "rehearsal studio", Richie's arm around my waist. ~Emmett's POV~ "Did you really mean that?" "Hell yeah! There **are** such as lips-only make-out sessions, Rich! In terms of your hands, you roam, but you don't grab…ya know?"

"Oh…never done anything like **that** before." "Don't worry, you've got an **excellent** teacher." she assures him flirtatiously. He shivers. "Where **did** you learn to be so **coy**?" he asks. She replies with a cryptic smirk.

"Maybe someday, you'll find out…" she murmurs. He laughs. "C'mon. The sooner we start, the sooner we'll finish." "True." ~Regular POV~ About halfway through, Fran **finally** shows up. "Nice of you to **finally** join us."

Kate and Michael glare coldly at her, and she visibly shrinks under them. "Guys! As much as I'm enjoying this…rehearsal?" "Right. Sorry." "'S OK. Like I said…I was enjoying it." "I've got chills, babe. Who knew you could be so…**wicked**?" Rich murmurs.

She giggles. "God, that was **cheesy**…but sweet." She turns to me. "Ohmigod, Emmett!" "Could I stay down here with you?" I ask, making sure my voice sounds **extra** weak. She kisses the tip of my nose. "Of course, baby."

I manage a weak, but grateful smile. A little while later, I wake up to soft music. "Sixpence None the Richer?" I ask, finally noticing Elle in Ana's arms. They smile, nodding and continuing to sway gently to the music.

"I love you, Ana." She smiles. "Love you too, babe." "Ana? Come down; we've got a surprise for ya!" "Little busy!" "Alright, I _guess_ it can wait." I chuckle as she simply pulls Elle closer. Elle kisses the base of her neck, since that's all she can reach.

"This is 'us' time, no interruptions." Ana assures her. "Yay." They continue to sway, and Elle softly asks: "Do you ever miss Paris?" "Mm…_oui_. Sometimes, if only for its music and the glorious view I had of the Seine so long ago…"

"Sounds beautiful." I murmur. Her eyes glow as she nods eagerly. "It is…oh, my darling, you haven't **lived** until you've seen the stars sparkling on the river." "But, even the great Parisian stars can't compare to the ones in her eyes." a voice murmurs.

She blushes, gazing shyly at Raoul. "_Merci, mon prince_. Was there something you needed?" He nods. "The boys were playing in the front yard; Gustave fell and scraped his knee." She gasps, the concerned-mother look manifesting itself instantly.

"_Mon Dieu_, is he alright?" He nods. "_Ne t'inquietes pas, ma chere_. As soon as it happened, I brought both of them inside and cleaned him up as best I could. However, he **adamantly refuses** to allow me to bandage it until his _maman_ and I **both** give it magic kisses."

She laughs fondly. "I'll be right down." "Then back to 'us' time, right?" Elle asks hopefully. As much as I hate doing it, I interject with: "Actually, Elle, I was hoping **I** could have her attention for a bit. I feel really…ugh, and I need my princess to make it better."

"Aw, teddy bear. Of course. Just gimme a second." I nod, conjuring up a weak cough. She frowns concernedly, walking over and placing a hand against my forehead. I unconsciously lean into the cool touch, sighing softly in relief.

"Elle-belle, honey, go grab me a thermometer, an extra quilt…oh, and ask Raoul to bring Gustave up here, please." "Sure. Is Emmett OK?" "His fever's spiked a bit, but other than that, yes." "I cannot **possibly** have a fever; I'm **freezing**!"

"That only confirms my theory, sweet." "HUHCHOO, ESHIHH, IHCHIHH!" "Bless you thrice. Ya wanna hear something funny?" "OK…" "Pa-pa used to tell Raoul and I that sneezing three times was lucky."

"How?" "It conjured pixies." I laugh. "Really?" "Mm-hmm. Think it's dumb?" "No. A childhood fairytale, maybe." "Bruce says the same thing. **I** personally think he's jealous." "Of what?" I ask as Elle comes back.

"Our back-story." "You've never told us." the blonde pipes up. She wraps me up and I put my head on her shoulder, settling in as she begins her tale. "I was seven, and Pa-pa and I were walking along the beach. I was wearing my grand-mama's scarf. It was windy, and as he grabbed my hand, it blew into the sea."

Raoul picks up the narrative. "I was nine and walking along the beach after having escaped the clutches of my governess. Suddenly, I hear a young girl's voice exclaiming: 'Pa-pa, Pa-pa, my scarf, my scarf!' Well, naturally, I **had** to investigate. Long story short, I rescued her scarf and we were childhood playmates-"

"-And sweethearts." Ana interjects. "…And sweethearts from that day forward." They kiss then, pulling her away from me. "Mm…" I groan. She chuckles, purposely taking it a step further by tonguing him.

"You're a positively **wicked** woman…" She cackles, smirking. "_Merci_, my pretty. That's something I'm proud of." "Ana? Could you not…**cackle** like that? It scares me." Elle whimpers. ~Regular POV~ "Sorry, love."

I lift my left arm, since Emmett's nestled against my right, and she snuggles against my side. "I'm sorry…" she whispers. "Elaine Annaliese Woods, what **on earth** could you **possibly** have to be sorry for?"

"I wanted my parents to accept you…" "Oh, baby doll…can I be honest with you?" "Mm-hmm." "I don't **care** what they think. I have **your** acceptance, and that's all that matters." "Aww, how sweet. You OK?"

I smile as Rich addresses Gustave gently. (A/N: The boys rapid-aged to six, but have the speech and minds of ten year olds.) "Uh-huh, it's just a scrape." "I dunno, little man. You were crying **pretty** hard out there."

He teases my pride and joy. My prodigy seems to realize this because a smirk flits across his face before he pouts and exclaims: "I was **not**!" "You were **too**!" "Was **not**!" "Were **too**!" I let this go on until poor Elle's in stitches.

"Alright, enough. You two go on; I'll be down when I can." Rich pouts at me, so I beckon him over and wrap my arms around his neck, kissing the **hell** out of him. "That make it better?" I ask breathily. He smirks, backing up to the loveseat and shrugging coyly as Raoul takes Gustave back downstairs.

"I dunno. Why don't'cha repeat it for me, and this time, **enunciate**." I giggle, knowing that this is Richie-code for: "French the **freakin' hell** outta me." "Your wish is my command, love." I start out slow, my lips on his and my hands in his hair, but soon, he's asking for permission.

I grant it immediately, mainly because it just feels…**right**. Our tongues duel heatedly for dominance, filling the room with soft yet expressive moans. He pulls away and breathlessly exclaims: "You play a **damn good** game of tonsil hockey, beautiful."

"Likewise, hottie." I sigh before hungrily capturing his lips with my own again. "I concede; you **are** an excellent teacher." he murmurs when we let up. "Thank you; I try. Rich?" "Hmm?" "What was your favorite moment of 'Wicked'?"

He considers for a moment, looking adorably thoughtful as he tenderly runs his fingers through my hair. "Probably during the last show of our first run; the end of 'As Long As You're Mine', when you practically **growled** 'wicked' and **slammed** into me."

"I never **did** apologize for that." He chuckles, shaking his head and kissing the tip of my nose. "Don't worry about it; it was **how long** ago?" "Um…" "Exactly! Therefore, it's water…*kiss*…under…*kiss*…the bridge."

"OK! Will you two **cool it** for **two minutes**, please?" Emmett growls. "Sorry." we mumble as Richie's phone plays "Dynamite". I laugh out loud. "Love it!" "Thanks. You mind; it's Nikki." "Not at all." I scoot down.

"Hey, Nikki. What's up? …Max did **WHAT**? Oh no; totally unacceptable. Yeah, I'll tell her. OK. Bye." "What's going on?" "Fran convinced Max to **fire** Jerry." "**WHAT**? They're both **dead**!" "Actually, Nikki and I had an idea…"

He whispers in my ear that we should rally the troops and ask everyone to quit at once. "You're both geniuses!" I squeal. "**I** don't get a **reward** for **my** genius?" he jokes. I chuckle. "Of course." I plant a big, **long** one on his lips.

"OK, we can go now. Nikki's gathering everyone on Max's doorstep." "I look like sh-" "Don't you **dare** finish that sentence!" Elle and Emmett chorus in dangerous tones. "Sorry. I look like **crap**." "No, you don't."

"Alright…" **He** kisses **me** now. "Believe me **now**?" "Repeat it, and I might. But this time, **enunciate**." He chuckles, pulling me in and giving me a sweet, hot, moan-inducing French kiss. "OK. I **definitely** believe you now."

"Good thing, because I'm pretty sure the next step is **enunciating** with your shirts off." Emmett mutters, clearly jealous. "I'd be cool with seein' that." Chris murmurs from the doorway. I giggle as Emmett's jaw drops.

"That's Chris's kink. Watching…" "He had such a **dirty** mind in college…" Cece giggles. He shrugs. "What can I say? I was a spoiled prince surrounded by beautiful women." "Yeah, a **horny**, spoiled prince."

"Shut up." "Ahem! As enjoyable as this is, we should go." "Wait…go?" "Rich, fill Chris in." So he does, and Chris informs me: "You **might** need to hold me back." "Alright." ~Sheffield mansion~ "**MAXWELL SHEFFIELD**!" Daddy thunders.

I shiver in anticipation. "Mr. Webber! What brings you here?" "You know **perfectly well**! Why in the **world** did you do this?" "Jerry was unqualified." "May I, Daddy?" I coo. "Of course, princess. Not too hard; you'll hurt your hand."

I haul Max up and slap him. "Insult him again, and I'll slap you hard enough to break your jaw. Now, we **all** have something to say. One, two, three." "Re-hire Jerry or we all quit!" He pales. "Are you joking?"

"Do we **look** like we're joking, Max?" Nikki growls. Daddy chimes in with: "And if **that's** not enough to convince you, I'm prepared to pull **you** from the project and find someone else." "No…" "Yes." "Count o' three, Max. One, two-"

"Find someone else." "Alright. C.C.?" She nods. "I'd love to." "I'll keep funding, then." "Thanks, Daddy. I'm gonna go tell Jerry the good news!" ~Jerry's POV~ I sigh. "What's the verdict?" She beams at me and I have my answer.

"No!" "Yes!" she exclaims. I open my arms to her and she runs into them, giggling as I spin her around while we hug. "Thank you, pumpkin!" She giggles again, kissing my cheek and shaking her head as if to say: "It was nothing".

"Anytime, Jer. Ya know I love ya, and I know how much working on 'Legally Blonde' means to you." Tears spring to my eyes as she whispers: "I would've quit in a heartbeat if this meant not working with you…"

"Really?" "Like, ohmigod, totally." she teases. I chuckle. "You've been spendin' **way too much** time with Elle." She gasps melodramatically, putting a hand to her heart. "You **bite your tongue**! There's **no such thing**!"

"Alright, I concede. Now, who's up for ice cream?" She's the only one to raise her hand. "OK! Harrison's, then!" "Whee!" she squeals. ~Harrison's~ I'm surprised beyond belief when Mr. Harrison **himself** comes out from behind the counter and sweeps her into a hug.

"Hey, squirt! How ya been?" "I've been good, Mr. H-" "Ah! I **told** ya, Ana. You're an adult now, so call me Al." "Alright, Al. Can I have my usual, please? That is, if Jerry doesn't mind sharing." She turns to me and I shake my head, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing the top of her head.

"Of course not, pumpkin. You know me: when it comes to ice cream, I can eat **anything**." "OK. So, that's a large double-banana split, extra hot fudge and whipped cream with two spoons, and an extra-large chocolate shake with a shot o' cherry and whipped cream **on the bottom**, two straws."

"Aww! You remembered!" "Mm-hmm! Find yourselves a table; I'll bring it right over." A few minutes later, we're eating, chatting, and having the time of our lives. "It feels **so good** to eat sugar again!" she exclaims.

I cock an eyebrow. She giggles, shaking her head and muttering: "I'll explain later," before popping another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "OK…" As we start on the shake, she explains. "Since we found out I'm pregnant almost three weeks ago, Emmett **absolutely** **refuses** to allow me to put **any amount** of sugar in my body. He **insists** that it's bad for the baby."

"Pumpkin, he's worried about you. But, back up…you two…" "…Made love…" she supplies. "Right. …Made love **before marriage**?" She nods. "I love him, and I **knew** I was gonna marry him, so…" "I **see**…" "Ya gettin' me now?"

We finish up. She **insists** on splitting the bill, and I drive her home. ~Regular POV~ "Thanks, Jer. I needed that." "Anytime, Ana. If you 'get caught', just talk to him. Don't get upset, OK?" "OK." "See you bright and early tomorrow morning, pumpkin."

I grin. "You know it! Rich, my surprise?" "Of course. Guys, c'mon down!" "AUNT ANA!" "Ohmigod, Daphne, Cam! Then, that means…" "Yep! Surprise!" "TRENT, BENNY!" They hug me tight. "Be easy with her; she's pregnant!" Emmett exclaims nervously.

"Oh, thanks, Em!" I exclaim half-jokingly. He blushes. "Sorry. Apology kiss?" "Of course." I kiss him, melting into his arms as he yawns. "Ah…sorry." I giggle. "Don't. You're recovering; fatigue is natural."

"OK. Hold me?" "Sure." We sit on the loveseat, him in my lap with his head nestled in my shoulder. "I feel like I have another son." I tease. "Gee, thanks." he drawls. "You know I love you." "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"I **do**!" He smiles tiredly. "I know. I'm sorry for being so argumentative lately." "It's alright, love. You're developing 'first-time father syndrome'. We're **gonna** argue." "I hate fighting with you, though."

"I know." With a smirk, I whisper: "But, what's the best part about fighting?" "Mm…making up." "_Exactement, mon cher_." I kiss him tenderly before he settles in my arms. "This is nice." he murmurs sleepily.

"I'm inclined to agree…I could get used to this." My eyes go dreamy, and he notices. "What are you picturing?" "Us at Christmas, in front of a roaring fire with our little boy in your arms and a blanket around us all."

"Hmm, sounds…*yawn*…perfect." "Agreed. Sleep now…" "Stay…" "Always." "Humph." "What, Elle-belle?" "**I** didn't get a hello…" "Oh! You're right; I'm sorry. Here…" I pull her into my lap and kiss her soundly.

"I need case help, please." she whispers when we part, laying her forehead against mine. "Bring it here, then." "OK." I help her put together the rest of her assault case file. When we finish, the first signs of lethargy are creeping up on her.

She yawns in that adorably innocent way I love. "Honey? How 'bout I draw us a nice, hot bath to help us de-stress before bed?" She nods. "OK." So I do, and a bit later, we're cuddling together in the tub after washing up.

"Ana?" "Hmm?" "If you could change **one** thing about your life, what would it be?" I run my fingers through her gorgeous blonde locks absent-mindedly, gazing thoughtfully up at the ceiling.

"Ha, that's a tough one, actually. I'd probably have to figure out how to choose between marrying my first husband and ever knowing Professor Callahan." "Why? Did he hit on you, too?" My expression turns grim as I answer: "**Worse**, Elle-belle. He…**raped** me."

"Like…" I nod. "Yeah…" She gasps. "Oh, God." "Let's get to bed, and I'll explain." "OK." I tell her the story of my time as Callahan's intern and his manipulative…sexual exploitation of me, excluding the more **explicit** details.

"Oh, Elle. It's OK; I'm stronger for it. Really." "Were you ever afraid?" "Oh, yeah. **But**, I never let my fear consume me." We start to drift off as Emmett, Gomez and Tish crawl into bed. "Love you, Ana-belle."

"Love you too, Elle-belle. Sweet dreams, my angel." ~Elle's POV~ Halfway through the night, thunder crashing jolts me awake. I whimper, waking Ana. "Elle, sweetie? Ya OK?" "No. I **h**-**h**-**hate** thunderstorms."

"I did too, once." "What cured it?" "Kissing in the rain." "Guy or girl?" "Girl." "How old were you, and how old was she?" "19 and 22, respectively." "22?" she squeaks in disbelief, causing Emmett and Tish to stir.

"Shh…yes." "Did you love each other?" "We thought we did, but…looking back now, I can honestly say that it was more infatuation than anything else. She was free-spirited, an artist, a dreamer. In short, she was everything I wanted to be, but at the same time, was afraid of becoming. She was someone to soar with…because I couldn't do it alone. Or at least, I **thought** I couldn't."

"Hmm…Elle, Ana? Wha' are you two doin' awake?" Emmett mumbles. "Elle was scared awake by the storm. I'm just being a good girlfriend and calming her down. Nothin' to worry about, love; go back to sleep."

"Mm-kay." He holds his hand out and she smiles tenderly, lacing their fingers together. "Love you, Ana." "Love **you**, Em." ~Next Morning, regular POV~ I wake up with a neck full of Elle and a shoulder full of Emmett.

_Ohmigod, I __**love**__ this…_ I think, seeing my and Emmett's fingers still tightly entwined. A scoff resounds. I crane my neck to see Tish scowling. "Something to **say**?" I growl softly, protectively. She shakes her head rapidly, fear in her eyes.

"No, nothing at all." "Mm…good morning, princess." "Morning, teddy bear. Sleep well?" "I slept perfectly. How about you?" "Yep, but only because I woke up with **you** by my side and Elle in my arms." He blushes and I giggle, kissing him sweetly.

"Where'd you learn to be so romantic?" "Living in _Paris_ can teach a person a lot…" "Yes, in the ways of a whore." Gomez growls. Emmett hits him so fast, I barely see it. "Your hand OK?" "I'll have Darry help me ice it."

~Downstairs~ "**I'll** help 'im." Soda volunteers when Darry refuses. As the vibrant young greaser helps my knight tend his injured hand, I sit in said knight's lap and shower him with kisses and sweet nothings.

"Mm…do you **have** to go?" he asks. I sigh exasperatedly, rolling my eyes lovingly. "I'll go call Jerry." "No need." "Morning, Jer. Ooh, do I smell coffee?" He nods. "You do, indeed. Caramel macchiato with a cocoa shot."

"Morning, babe." "Morning, my Dark Knight prince. How's the house?" "Alfred's lonely." "Aww. That means I can finally ask…move in with me, officially?" "Yes." He kisses me and I swoon. "Mm…like dark chocolate."

"Bittersweet in the best way possible." "Exactly." ~L.A., Mr. Woods' POV~ "Good God, she **cannot** be serious!" "What, Harold?" Beverly asks. "It's a letter from Elle. She's coming in three weeks to get her things to move in with…**that girl**."

"Hey, **that girl** has a name; it's Ana!" a voice exclaims. "Warner! You're…**defending** her?" "Yes. She's a woman who only deserves the **utmost respect**. All that should matter is that Ana makes Elle happy."

We share a look and realize…he's right. "…Fine. We'll **try** to accept her." "Good. Well, I'm off. I've got a plane to catch." ~New York, regular POV~ "We can rehearse across the street, then." "What?"

"Community theater." a voice explains. I turn and squeal, running into the voice's owner's arms. "Warner! I **thought** I was picking you up at the airport." "I got eager to see you; sorry. You're not…upset, are you?"

"No! God, no! You wanted to come watch, right?" "Yeah, please…if you guys don't mind." "'Course not." Jerry assures him with a smile. Since I've already dressed, I just grab my coffee and purse, kiss Emmett and Elle goodbye, and we go.

"You three make good couples." I giggle. "Thanks. Emmett's **still** over the moon." "He **should** be. You're wonderful…" We both blush. "Thank you, Warner." "Anytime. Listen; can we make sundaes back at your place after the rehearsal? I wanna talk to you."

"…Sure." ~Warner's POV, rehearsal of "So Much Better"~ _Ana's __**so**__ into this. She __**loves**__ it. Why __**on earth**__ would she __**ever**__ wanna quit?_ She grins at me after relaxing from her final expression. "That was…**unbelievable**!" I exclaim.

She giggles, smirking and giving an overdramatic bow. "Thank you, thank you." I chuckle as I offer a hand to help her down. She takes it, blushing slightly. "Thanks." "No prob. You think I was gonna let you jump and risk an injury?"

"No. Jerry would have a heart attack." "Oh, God…" She laughs out loud, and I have to fight not to swoon like a woman. _God, that laugh. It's like…__**music**__. Oh, no. No, no, no! __**Absolutely**__ not! I will __**not**__ let myself fall for her! _

Suddenly, Ana thanking Jerry jolts me outta my thoughts. "Thanks, Jer! I **really** appreciate this!" "You're just lucky I love you, pumpkin!" "I know. So, ready to go?" she asks softly, holding out her hand for me to take.

I nod. "Yeah…" We bolt across the street. As we get ready to walk in, I move to let go of her hand, but she shakes her head and entangles our fingers, squeezing my hand reassuringly. "Let them assume. It'll only come back to bite **them** in the ass."

I chuckle, nodding in agreement. "You're right…" She looks down at our entwined hands and giggles softly, reaching up to knock with her free hand. Ramin lets us in and she brings our intertwined hands to her lips, kissing mine softly.

"I like you too, by the way." "You do…?" "Yeah…" "Then, as cheesy as I'm risking sounding, I'm ready to change. Help me…by showing me affection?" "Oh, Warner…yes." I kiss her gently, and she slowly returns it.

"Ahem!" We've gathered an audience, but she doesn't seem to care. She pulls away slowly, biting her lip and softly saying: "So…ice cream?" "Sounds great." She makes mine and I make hers. "Elle, you want some?" I ask cautiously.

Ana's eyes say what I can't: _Please. It's an offering of peace._ The blonde slowly smiles, nodding. "Sure, Warner." "You two go on and finish up. I'm gonna go check on Emmett and make sure he's not working too hard."

~Regular POV~ "Me? Never. What are **you** doin' home?" "Jerry let me come home early 'cause of your injury." "Is **that** what we're calling it? **I'm** not the one you should be worried about, then. I broke Gomez's cheekbone."

My jaw drops, and to his obvious surprise, I begin to laugh. "Ya OK?" "Yeah. Sorry…I just can't **believe** that the _great_ Gomez Addams had his cheekbone broken by one little punch." "I'm sorry." I look at him, shocked.

"Why **in hell** are **you** sorry? He insulted me; you defended me. Simple as that, baby." He sighs, smiling that lovesick smile I adore with every fiber of my being. "How in the name of God did I get so **lucky**?"

"Kismet, fate, destiny…take your pick." "Ice cream for the lady." I giggle, taking the bowl from Warner and thanking him with a light peck on the lips. "So, movie?" he asks. "I'm thinkin' 'Bicentennial Man'."

"Yes!" he and Em chorus while Elle just looks adorably confused. "Just watch." ~Afterward~ "Aww…" "I **know**! God, I love Robin Williams…" "Jim Carey is the comedy **god**, though." Warner says. "Nuh-uh!" I exclaim childishly.

"Uh-huh!" The battle goes on for 15 minutes. "Alright." Elle snaps. A few minutes later, a voice announces with a flourish: "We're ho-me!" I giggle at Fester's antics. "These…are for you." He presents me with a bouquet of amaryllises, carnations, and orange roses.

"Oh, my goodness!" "Just a little token of our pride." "_Merci beaucoup_! I love them!" I breathe in their scent, sighing contentedly. "I'm going to go transplant these into my garden." "Hurry back. I think I'm finally strong enough to…**play**." Emmett murmurs, smirking devilishly.

I shiver and attempt to hum an affirmative, but it comes out as a barely-concealed moan. He gives a throaty chuckle; I've come to recognize it as his "I'm toying with you and **enjoying** it" laugh. "Oh, **hell**…" I growl, moaning fully this time.

I use a transplant spell, walk over to him, pull him up, and kiss him hotly. Instantly, his arms come around my waist, mine come around his neck, and we're both moaning. "Suddenly, I'm so…hot." I pant when we break for air.

He nods. "Me too, and this time…I don't think…it's the fever." "Make me scream, Em." I murmur as he carries me up the stairs and in-between kisses. "Gladly, princess." We kiss passionately, our moans attracting **a lot** of attention.

We head to our room and lock the door, shedding our clothes as though they're burning us. "How long…?" he asks breathlessly. "Let's just say…**too** long." "Mm. Let me help." We kiss and play as we make our way to the bed.

By the time we fall into it, I'm quivering with anticipation. He kisses my lips, my nose, and my cheeks before moving to my neck, throat and shoulders. Then, I lose what microscopic amount of restraint I had left as he swirls his tongue around my already semi-hard nipples.

"OH, GOD!" He stops his attentions long enough to murmur: "Good thing we locked the door, huh," before resuming what he was doing. "Emmett, please…" I whimper. He hushes me soothingly, placing a finger against my lips and using his free hand to stroke my cheek lovingly.

"Shh, princess. Just relax; I promise, it'll be **well** worth the wait." "OK…" He kisses down my stomach and pays **extra special** attention to the apex of my thighs. "God, you're wet, baby." "I haven't…made love…since Spike. Car…and Angel…are starting…to hate me…for it."

"That's on them, then. Are you ready?" "Yes! God, yes!" He enters me and I gasp in ecstasy. "I missed you." I manage after the initial haze has dissipated. "I missed you too, Ana. You ready for me to move?"

I nod emphatically. "Please, because **this**…is torture." He moves and I pull myself up to kiss him so our moans are muffled. "Bloody **hell**, you two are loud!" Spike gripes. "You're just jealous!" we call back as he kisses the hollow of my throat and comes inside me, bringing me to my own climax.

He pulls out and shifts so that he's lying next to me. "Think they're jealous?" "Think I care? …You're trembling." "I'll be alright." "I love you, Emmett." "**I** love **you**, Ana." We cuddle together, just talking. "That's another thing I love about you, ya know."

He chuckles. "What? The fact that I'm able to stay awake and pay attention to my woman after making love to her?" "Exactly." "Well…listen, Elle told me…about your past with Callahan. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You would've murdered him, literally, and I didn't want his blood on your hands." "So…you did it to protect me?" "Yes. You think I wanted my best friend in jail?" He obviously tries to think of a retort, but can't think of anything, so he settles for: "Well, when you put it **that** way…"

I laugh, kissing him gently. "Look at us now: in love, engaged, and having a love child." "Love child?" he manages through a bout of laughter. "What?" "That sounds so **hippie**…" I start to laugh too, but still smack his shoulder.

"Hey! What'd the shoulder ever do to **you**?" "Nothing. The man **attached** to it, however…" He chuckles, gesturing "I give, I give" and pulling me closer. Then, the doorknob's jiggled. "Ana?" "Yes, Uncle Kyle?"

"Your aunt would like to speak to you." "Alright, I'm coming." Emmett snickers and I smirk at him. I pull a robe on and kiss him. "Be right back." "Kay." I go across the hall to Aunt Letty and Uncle Kyle's room.

"Yeah?" "Are you **ever** gonna tell your uncle and I all this 'Oz' business?" Aunt Letty asks, her tone obviously saying: "I get it; it's a joke. I'll play along." I shake my head. "No, because you refuse to **believe**. When **you're** ready, I'll talk. Until then, not a word."

I leave them sitting there dumbstruck. "Everything OK?" Emmett asks as I re-enter the room. I smile half-heartedly, nodding. "Mm-hmm." He nods knowingly, kissing my forehead as he pulls me into his arms.

"When you're ready to talk, I'll listen." "Thanks." I murmur, smiling into his shoulder. "No problem." We come out for meals only. After dinner, Elle follows us up, obviously worried. "Are you guys OK?"

We nod. "Fine, Elle/sweetie." ~Later that night~ "Ana?" "Yes, Warner?" "Do you think you could…teach me to play myself on stage, in case Rich ever can't do it for some reason?" "Sure. You've seen us rehearse enough."

He looks down at me, grinning but surprised. "Really?" "Really." I peck his lips. "Humph." Elle and Emmett scoff. "Oh, I've been meaning to tell you: the 'Serious' dress?" "Yeah…?" "It looks **stunning** on you. The first time I saw you in it, I was left breathless."

"Aw, thanks." ~Next Day (Friday), mid-afternoon~ "Ana? Can I draw you?" Gabe asks. Tom smirks. "Have you no shame, you two? Someone might see!" I smirk right back. "No one will come out if you stand watch."

He sighs. "Alright." I throw my arms around his neck before stepping back, dropping my robe, and lying down on the glider. "Tilt your head down **just** a little…that's it, just like that. Now, pout for me, but make it so that your eyes still sparkle. Exactly; perfect! Now, just hold that pose…"

~Two and a half hours later, Elle's POV~ I hear Ana giggling on the patio and can't help but feel just a little resentment, muttering: "What's **she** so happy about?" Emmett sighs, shaking his head. "I know; it's not fair."

Suddenly, she squeals: "Warner, come here **now**!" (A/N: Don't worry. She's covered.) "What, Ana?" "**YOU'RE IN**!" "No way; you're **serious**?" "Serious as a heart attack, my dearest. Jerry just text-ed me that he faxed me a copy of the list, and your name is **most definitely** on it. It should be…"

He bounds up the stairs as she finishes. "…Upstairs." She laughs and we gaze at her curiously. "What?" She shakes her head, a soft smile laced with something unidentifiable curving her lips as she whispers: "Nothing…absolutely nothing."

~Upstairs, Warner's POV~ I look at the list for the **fourth** time, hardly daring to believe it. "…I'm in." I breathe, and saying it out loud makes it that much more **real**. "You're in." Ana's voice affirms from behind me.

"I owe it all to **your** vote of confidence." I say softly, turning to face her and taking her hands in mine. "I'm genuinely **scared** right now…" I admit quietly, blushing. "Why, babe?" she asks tenderly. "I don't wanna screw up and ruin **your** image, baby."

"Don't worry, honey. I'm already a rogue as it is. What you do will have **no** effect on my rep." "Promise?" "Sealed with a…*kiss*…kiss." "Ana? Oh, sorry. I'm obviously interrupting somethin'." "No. You're fine, Aunt Letty. What's up?"

"Your uncle's not feelin' well. Make a run to the drugstore for me?" She smiles, nodding and kissing the older woman on the cheek. "Sure, Aunt Letty." ~Regular POV~ I run to my "closet room", as the kids have so affectionately named it, and grab a "Legally Blonde: The Musical" t-shirt, mid-length jean skirt and open-toed three-inch black heels.

"Warner?" "Yeah?" As I come downstairs, I hold a hairbrush out to him. "Brush my hair?" "Sure. Sit. …You want it braided, too?" "Mm. French pleat, please." He smirks. "You got sticks?" "Oops. Knew I forgot **something**. Be right back."

"_Ne me faites pas attendre_." he murmurs in my ear. I shiver, nodding. "_Oui, mon cher_…" I breathe. I'm back in a minute and a half. "How long have you remembered?" he asks. "Fully since this morning." "And I suppose you wanted to…**surprise** me?"

"Yeah." I say simply, shrugging. He laughs. "You're a unique woman; you know that?" "Mm-hmm!" "Mama? There's someone on the phone who says he needs to talk to you." "Who is it?" "A Professor Callahan." "Alright; thank you, Wednesday."

I take the phone, dropping a kiss to her forehead. "Hello? Yes, but not for several months yet. Alright. But know this: since our last encounter, I've become a black belt, and if you touch me with malicious intent, I **will not** hesitate to cause you **severe** bodily harm. Is this understood? Good. You as well, Professor. I will. Goodbye."

"What did **he** want?" Elle and Emmett growl, looking for all the world like panthers ready to pounce. "Would you two **calm down**? He was only saying that he's excited that he'll have me in class again when I rejoin Harvard's ranks."

"Mm." "There, finished! I'll go get a mirror." I take the mirror he hands me, and a smile comes to my face as I see his perfect handiwork. "So, ready to go?" "Let's." We run and pick up cold medicine for my Uncle Kyle.

We come home and Elle and Emmett immediately latch onto me. "Help us, **please**!" they beg. I smile. "Alright, alright! What do we got?" "Sexual assault." Elle says. "Second-degree murder." Emmett groans.

"Well, Em, it looks like your victim…" ~Later~ Elle gets a call in the middle of dinner from Brooke Wyndham. "She wants to meet you!" she  
whisper-squeals to me during a conversational lull. I laugh softly, nodding and mouthing: "OK. When?"

"She's flying in Sunday morning." "Sounds perfect." "Brooke? She said that sounds perfect. OK. See you then. Yeah? Sure, I'll put Warner on. Brooke wants to talk to **you**." "Brooke? She does? Oh, she _is_? Oh, yes, Ana will be **very** surprised. Thanks. Bye."

"Ooh! Surprises…" ~Two days later, airport~ "Brooke!" "Elle! This must be Ana." She holds her hand out and I take it, nodding. "Yes. It's so nice to finally meet you." She smiles. "Same here. Elle talks about you to me **nonstop**. I'm sure it's the same where I'm concerned."

"Brooke, don't be haughty." "Oh, **no way**! TAMMY!" "ANA!" The petite Huntington girl rushes into my arms, and I lift her up, spinning her round just a little. "Ana, I've missed you…" she whispers, squeezing me in a tight embrace as I put her down.

"I've missed you too, Tam." I whisper back, smiling emotionally. We head back, Tammy chattering incessantly and driving Emmett, Elle, Warner and Brooke crazy. I just listen contently, smiling and laughing every so often.

Eventually, she falls asleep with her head in my lap as Elle snuggles drowsily against my right shoulder. "She's mine…when she's sleeping." Warner says, gesturing fondly to his little sister. I stifle a giggle into my hand, slapping his shoulder in mock-reprimand.

"Oh, c'mon. You **know** it's the same with Elle…" "And Emmett, Chris, **you**…" "Ouch! That hurt…that wounded me, right here." he murmurs, placing a hand melodramatically over his heart. "Will you two quiet down?" Brooke and Emmett groan.

"Oh, so you two **can** agree…" Warner mumbles. They don't hear him, but I do. I don't bother to hide my laughter, which makes him laugh too. "I love your laugh…" he breathes. "I love **yours**…" I sigh.

We kiss. As we break for air, Tammy stirs. "Aw, man! I miss **everything**!" she whines, pouting. "Don't worry, squirt. There's plenty more where **that** came from. So, we're pickin' up Wednesday to drop her off at camp, right?"

"Pugsley too, love." "Right; sorry." "'S OK." "Leave me here, then? I'm not good with…**nature**." Brooke says with an overdramatic shiver. "Fine." ~Camp Chippewa, Gary's POV~ "It can't be…" I whisper. "Hello, my pretties. Miss me?" Ana asks.

"Bye, Mama. I'll miss you, but I'll write." "You had better! You too, Pugsley!" "Yes, Mom!" "Love you!" the Addams brats chorus. She smiles. "Love you, too!" she calls. ~Home~ "Oh, Oz…" "Chris baby, what is it?"

"My parents are coming to visit on the 1st of next month." "Oh, sweet Oz!" We chorus: "We're so **fucked**…" under our breath. "Alright. Safest course: we tell the truth and face the music together." I rationalize.

He nods. "You're right. United we stand." Everyone else disappears upstairs. ~Upstairs, Elle's POV~ "Emmett? I'm scared. I've **never** heard Ana talk like that." He smiles reassuringly, coming over and gathering me in his arms the way a brother would.

"Don't worry, Elle. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Ana comes in and I run into her arms, tears streaming down my cheeks. "H-Hey. I'm **so** sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, but I was sorta freakin' out."

"We both were." Chris interjects, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Well, why? What's so bad about all this?" Brooke asks. "You wouldn't understand." she snaps. "What's there to **understand**, exactly?"

"A lot, and we'll leave it at that." "Ugh!" The fitness queen stamps her foot childishly and storms off to her room. "Ana, can we go to the park?" I ask softly. "Sure, Elle-belle. Will you all be alright for a bit?"

They nod. We head to the park, my hand clasped in Ana's. "This is…nice." I say softly as my head automatically drifts to her shoulder. "Mm. It is." she agrees quietly. "I love you." I say. She smiles. "**I** love **you**, Elle. Ya know, when we get back from California…"

She trails off, and a nervous but excited grin lights my face. "I know. We've been on **so many** dates already, and I've been **so** patient, but…I don't think I can wait much longer!" I start bouncing a little, and she laughs lovingly.

She nods knowingly, kissing my hand softly. "I know it seems like it's forever away, but be patient for just **a bit** longer. I promise, it'll be **well** worth the wait, my love." We walk around the entire park once before heading home.

"You two have fun?" Emmett and Warner ask, sporting matching smirks as we walk in the door. "Yep!" we chorus. Ana sits on the couch, pulling me into her lap. "I love when you baby me like this, lavishing me with **all** your attention." I murmur, leaning back into her arms and nuzzling her cheek.

She chuckles. "Yeah? Well, **I** love doing it. You're my angel girl, and you deserve to be babied." "Really?" "Mm-hmm…" I relax in her embrace, only to feel her letting go. "Relax. I'm just turning on the TV. 'Franklin & Bash' is on."

"Mm. Why do you **watch** this?" "That's why." she murmurs, pointing to the lawyer I've come to recognize as Jared Franklin. Emmett scoffs. "Oh, please. He's like Warner was: cocky, arrogant, snarky, and overly self-confident."

She nods. "True. But that doesn't mean I can't think he's **damn** sexy." We sit in comfortable silence, her holding me and me simply enjoying the feeling of being in her arms. "Ana?" "Hold on a sec, Elle. Janie/Peter hint. Now, what?"

"I just wanted to say thank you…for everything these past six weeks." She smiles. "I appreciate the gratitude, sweet, but you don't have to thank me. I've done what I've done because I love you." Despite myself, I blush.

"You two coming?" Emmett, Angel, Warner, Tammy and Brooke growl. "One sec!" she singsongs. "Carry me?" I ask, giving her my best pout. She laughs, nodding. "I think you've walked on your own enough today."

We walk in, me settled comfortably bridal-style in her arms. "You'll sit right next to me on my left, OK?" "Mm-hmm." "I get the opposite side, right?" Emmett asks. She nods, giving a slight laugh before leaning forward a bit to kiss him.

"Of course. Angel and Spike have had their turn this week." "Guys! As sweet as this is…" Connor pipes up. "Right." She sets me down gently, dropping a kiss to my head that makes Brooke and Tammy scoff.

"You two. I'd like to speak to you after dinner." she snaps without breaking my gaze. ~After dinner~ "I'll be right with you, angel girl." "I'll stay." "Alright, if you're sure. Brooke, Tammy, come here please."

They come over and she lets it rip. "Now, I expected the aversive behavior from Brooke, but **Tammy**? I can't believe this! Listen, I understand: you're jealous because you're not my number one anymore. But let's get something **very** straight: you may be like my **sister**, but Elle is my **girlfriend**, soon-to-be **lover**. She **outranks** you. Get it?"

"Yeah. I get it." "Good. Then **change** your **attitude**, or I'll put you on the next available plane back to California." "The same goes for you and me, Brooke. Clear?" "Yes, Elle…" "Good." "Both of you, upstairs." They slink off dejectedly and she scoops me up again.

"Ooh!" I squeal. "Sorry. I'll warn you next time." she murmurs, smirking. We head into the living room, only to find Tish in our spot on the loveseat. "Move, please." "No." I glare at her, but Ana's quicker.

"Elle baby, shift your weight a little." I do, and she grabs Tish's arm, hauls her up, and points her in the direction of the couch. "Next time, I won't ask first." We sit, and I automatically climb into her lap again.

"You don't mind this, do you?" I ask. "Not at all; you're closer to me now." "OK." "Ahem! You left these in my room." Tammy says, tossing a few big, heavy books at Ana. She catches them, scowling at her.

"I've **told** you to be **careful** with these!" "Jane Austen?" I ask. She nods. "All three volumes of 'Pride and Prejudice'." "Read them to me?" "Later, before bed." "OK…" I mumble, pouting. ~Later that night, Emmett's POV~

I watch Ana light the bedside candles with a curious gleam in my eye. "What'cha doin'?" I ask. "Elle wants to start 'Pride and Prejudice'." "Ugh…**please** don't subject me to that." I moan. "Fine. You can fall asleep across the hall…alone."

"On second thought, I really don't mind." "Mm-hmm. Thought so." They get to the third chapter of Volume I before Elle can barely keep her eyes open. Ana blows out the candle and lays herself down.

"Were Will and Michael mad when you called to reschedule?" I whisper. She shakes her head. "No. They love me too much for that." I chuckle. "Has anyone ever **not** loved you?" She pretends to think about it, and then shakes her head again.

"No." "Good. 'Night, princess." "'Night, teddy bear. I love you." I take her hand, kissing it tenderly and holding it. "I love you too, honey." ~3:30 AM~ "No…Ana, please…**no**!" I bolt up, still shaking from the nightmare I've just had.

"Easy, Emmett. I'm right here. Talk to me." "You and Warner went to California and left Elle and I behind…" "*stifled laugh*" "Warner…**not** nice." The former model blushes. "Sorry." "'S OK." I manage, along with a weak smile.

"Emmett, honey pie…pledge of eternity, remember?" "I know, but…can I be honest with you?" "You know I expect nothing less." "I sometimes feel like…like you **should** leave me. I **know** you deserve better than 'ratty corduroy lawyer'."

"I don't **want** better. There **is** no 'better'. **You** are the **best**! Besides, if you don't mind me saying, I happen to think 'ratty corduroy lawyer'…is my  
soul-mate." She kisses me, and I fight it for all of three seconds before I wind my arms around her neck and kiss her back with all I've got, moaning softly against her perfect rosebud lips.

"So, I'm stuck with you?" I ask teasingly, my voice subtly tinged with relief. "Come hell or high water, and whether you like it or not." "I **don't** like it; I **love** it…I love **you**." "Love you, too." We kiss again, and I run my fingers through her hair as we drift off again.

~Next Morning~ I wake up and hear Ana singing. "She must be cookin'…" I murmur with a small yawn. _Yep, and I could use some help. Please…?_ I sigh good-naturedly, climbing outta bed. As soon as I reach the downstairs landing, I hear: "Morning, Emmy."

"Mom?" Ana giggles, coming over to hug and kiss me good morning. "Surprise! Char came over per my request since I know she's in town for a bit." "You are?" "Mm-hmm. I wanna meet this Warner guy face-to-face."

"Ma!" I whine, pouting. "What? I'm curious! Is that a crime?" "No, but where **he's** concerned, it **should** be." "Oh, **now** I get it…" Ma murmurs. "Yep! He's jealous!" Ana chirps. My jaw drops, but it quickly changes to a scowl and glare.

"I **am not**!" "Yes, you are. Mornin', gorgeous." Ana smiles languidly as the topic of discussion saunters into the kitchen and wraps his arms around her from behind. "Morning, pooh-bear." "I heard my name. Good or bad?"

"Good, of course." "Well, that's…good. Now, who's this?" "Charlotte Forrest, Emmett's mother. You **must** be Warner." "I am. Ana's talked about me, hmm?" "Ya kiddin'? She talked my **ear off** about how talented, compassionate, and sexy you are. And I can see she did **not** exaggerate."

"Momma? Dr. Dillamond is on the phone; should I tell him you're busy?" "Mm-mm. It's probably news for Cece regarding her injuries, since the stitches needed to stay in longer than we thought. Hello, Donnan? They can? Oh, that's **wonderful**! She'll be **so thrilled**! See you in a bit, then."

"I can get my stitches out? **Finally**! That means I can come to your party, right?" "Actually, no, my sweet…you can't. Harvard graduates only." "Oh…" "But, I promise I'll tell you **all** about it." "So, we're definitely going?" Elle chimes in, barely awake.

Ana turns and regards the sleepy-looking blonde with a tender smile, nodding. "We are, angel girl. I **somehow** managed to convince Mr. Ratty Corduroy that attending a party every once in a while is **good** for you."

"Yeah, she did." Warner stifles laughter at Ana's nickname for me, as does my mom. "Mr. Ratty Corduroy?" "I had a nightmare last night, but Ana reassured me that I'm stuck with her." "Come hell or high water, and whether you like it or not." she murmurs in my ear.

"I told you last night: I **don't** like it…I **love** it. I love **you**." "Alright. Cut the mushy crap." "Spike, just for that…" She gets up on tiptoe (just for show, of course) and wraps her arms around my neck, pulling my lips to hers.

"Mm…breakfast can wait, can't it?" I ask huskily. "I think so. I'm due for a good make-out session." "Couch?" "Read my mind, love…" I scoop her up as she kisses me again, reaching up to run her fingers through my hair.

"Top or bottom?" I ask softly so only she can hear. She smirks devilishly, murmuring in my ear: "We'll take turns…I'm bottom first." I return the smirk, breathing: "I **hoped** you would say that…" I gently lay her back on the couch, never breaking our kiss.

"Ana?" I ask, my voice suddenly small. "Yes, Em?" "You **really** think that ratty corduroy is sexy?" "**Hell**, yeah." She pulls me down and I pepper her face, neck, and shoulders with kisses. "God, Emmett…"

I smirk. "Mm-hmm…?" "'M startin' to think **I'm** the one who doesn't deserve **you**." "Shh…none o' that." I capture her lips and she moans…**loudly**. "Yeah, **that's** the first thing I wanna see and hear in the morning…" two voices snipe.

"Oh…I've got news. As of last night, I quit. I'll be starting my own firm after you graduate…again." "I love you." "Love you, too. I'm hungry now." She giggles, nodding. "Me too. You coming in today?" "Of course. You know I get all lovesick when I watch you…"

"Which Jerry hates." "I know, but **that's** why I do it!" "Mm…naughty." "Yes, I am. Breakfast, change, and then we'll head over?" "Perfect." I give her an Eskimo kiss. She giggles as Spike, Angel, Brooke, and Tammy gag.

"Pancakes, you two?" Ma asks. We nod, and I interject: "We'll split a plate, though, Ma." "What? Why?" "Ana's doctor told me I need to monitor her portions." With a blush spreading across her cheeks, she explains: "I'm prone to overeating during pregnancy. I don't know why."

"Hope ya like strawberry-chocolate chip." "They're my favorite…" she replies, giving me a knowing smirk. I return it, mouthing: "You're welcome." She laughs softly, mouthing back: "Thank you, teddy bear."

We eat, and she lets me indulge in feeding her. "You spoil me, love." "Only because you deserve it, hon." We kiss, and then she asks: "Carry me? My feet are a little sore…" "I have a **better** idea. How 'bout I bring your dress down? No corset, though."

"Then you're carrying me anyway, 'cause I need to pick out a different dress." I sigh exasperatedly, rolling my eyes. "Alright, fine. **But**, I'm only tying it halfway." "That's OK. That's all it needs, really." "Deep breath…I **hate** doing this."

"Be glad I'm not like other women and I don't make you wear one to show you what it feels like." "Touché. Red with black silk ties, right?" "Mm-hmm, and rose clip heels." "**Who** are you dressing up for?" Harry, Drake, and Meri chorus.

"No one, you three. Thank you, dearest." I smile dreamily, kissing the tip of her nose. "Anything for you, princess." All throughout rehearsal that day, I shoot her lovesick smiles, blow her kisses, and mouth "I love you" so much I'm afraid Jerry might be sick.

Harley makes a gagging noise, but we both ignore her. "Help me down?" she asks, sitting so I can wrap my arms around her waist. I nod. "Can we talk?" "Sure, Em. What's on your mind?" "When you go back to Harvard, do you want everyone to know about us?"

"Of course! Darling, if I could, I'd scream it to the world." "Aw, Mum's getting mushy!" She giggles, nodding as she gets up to embrace her oldest son. "As usual, Charlie. How are you, my dear?" "Busy. But, I promise I'll be there every night opening week."

"I'll hold you to that, my lovely." "Miss Giry." "Professor! What a…surprise." (A/N: This is musical-verse, but I used Victor Garber's portrayal of Callahan 'cause I love it.) "It's so wonderful to hear that you and Mr. Huntington will be rejoining the ranks of the best and the brightest once again."

My jaw drops, as does Ana's. "Surprise!" Warner exclaims. "It certainly is…" I murmur, raising an eyebrow. "I hope I'll have a good study buddy." "Oh, don't worry…you will." "Ana! 'So Much Better' again, if you please." Jerry calls.

"Alright." She sighs. ~After rehearsal, regular POV~ "How'd it go today?" Uncle Kyle asks in a congested voice. "Wonderfully. How are you feeling?" "I've been better. HUHCHOO!" "Bless." "Ana, I'm tired. I'll be upstairs."

I turn to find Elle standing there, smile, and nod. "Alright, angel girl. Annaleigh and Kate are gonna be here soon to discuss Lea's wedding." "Why did you agree to be her maid of honor?" she asks in a whine, pouting deeply.

"They're practically sisters, and Lea supposedly **begged** her." Emmett murmurs with a loving smirk. "She **did**! Ya know how Elle does that bouncy thing when she **really** wants something?" "Mm-hmm." "Well, I could **feel** Lea doing that."

"Oh, God." he groans with a teasing eye-roll. I giggle, loving that he's in a playful mood. My giggle turns to a full-blown laugh as he starts to tickle me. He silences me with a kiss, whispering: "Shh, you'll wake Elle."

"And us…" Spike, Angel, Car, and Mum grumble. I blush. "Sorry, all. I'm a little high on adrenaline." "Rehearsal went well today, then?" Mum asks with a small yawn. I nod. "Yeah…as long as you don't take into account Jerry's near-nervous breakdown."

"Over what, exactly?" I sigh exasperatedly, rolling my eyes. "Things that shouldn't matter by now, but to him, still do. By opening night, he'll have lost his mind! UGH!" I stamp my foot, and a voice teasingly calls: "Oh, don't you stomp your little last season Prada heels at me, honey!"

My face breaks into a grin. "Mikey!" I squeal. He laughs. "Hi." I smile, hugging him. "Hi." "So, guess what I found out from Will after we made love last night?" "He'd taken the male pregnancy potion I gave him, and now it's very likely he'll be pregnant soon."

"Yes! I can't handle this, Ana! We're **way** too old to raise kids…" I laugh good-naturedly. "Michael, he's wanted this more than anything for the longest time, and you'll have help." "Oh. Really?" "Duh…butt-head."

"Guess I didn't think about that…" he mutters, blushing. "It's OK. I'm used to you not thinking." His expression becomes one of mock-indignation, despite his barely-hidden smile. "Hey!" he splutters.

I giggle. "You know I'm kidding." He chuckles, nodding. "I know. I'd better get home, but thanks for talking with me. I feel much more level-headed about all this." I smile softly, pulling him into another hug and planting a sisterly kiss on his cheek.

"Anytime, lover. Call me during 'Tudors' tonight, hmm?" He nods. "Definitely. Will's money's on the French girl." "I think you're right, but it's stupid! Every-time he remarries, he takes a mistress! The point to this is…?"

"Mm. Talk to ya soon." ~A little while later~ "Ana, go wake Elle up, please. Dinner's ready." Angel says. I feed Bruiser and nod. "Of course, love. I appreciate your cooking tonight." He chuckles. "Well, if there's one thing I'm good at, it's soup."

"Maybe later tonight, I'll show you just how appreciative I am of all your help lately." "Ew! Mom, Dad, gross!" Connor exclaims as Angel and I kiss. We laugh as we part. "I'm gonna go wake Elle now." "Good idea."

~Upstairs, Elle's POV~ I hear a voice softly calling my name. "Elle? C'mon, sweetie, wake up." "Mm…Ana? What?" "You must've been tired, honey. You slept through lunch." "…I did?" She nods. "You did, indeed. C'mon."

"Carry me? I'm still…*yawn*…waking up." She smiles tenderly, dropping a kiss to my forehead. "Sure, angel girl." ~Dining room, Harley's POV~ I fight a scoff at seeing Ana baby Elle as usual. "Angel? I think I'll split a bowl with Elle tonight."

The somewhat darker of the three vampires nods, gazing at the usually overly perky blonde in sympathy. "Good idea; she doesn't look too good." Ana nods in agreement, murmuring: "I was just thinking the same thing," as she lovingly runs her fingers through the other blonde's hair.

Halfway through dinner, Elle moans: "Ana, my stomach…" Next thing any of us knows, she's hunched over in the brunette's lap, puking all over their shoes and the floor. "Ohmigod, Ana! I'm **so** sorry!" she croaks, tears springing to her eyes.

Ana presses a finger to her lips gently, whispering: "It's alright, Elle. We can clean the floor; I'll work on our shoes, and if worse comes to worse and I can't fix 'em, I'll replace 'em. Alright?" She nods. "Can I stay on the couch while you guys clean up?"

"Sure. Are you still nauseous?" "A little." "Spike, would you get me a bowl, please?" The platinum-blonde vampire nods, regarding Elle with sympathy. "Sure, luv. 'Ere ya go." Ana smiles, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, my precious William." "You're welcome, my lovely Ana." She carefully sets Elle up on the loveseat, kissing her head and whispering: "I'll try to be quick; just rest. Use the bowl if you need to, OK?"

"OK. Thanks, Ana." "No problem, baby girl." Connor, Elphie, Christine, Meri, Harry, and Drake offer to help with cleanup. "Thank you all." ~Regular POV~ In no time at all, the floor is clean and I can start working on the shoes.

"Whoo! What happened to your shoes, peach pie?" "Elle's not feeling too well." "Ew…" I shake my head. "**Believe** me, I've had **a lot worse** things happen to a pair of shoes. So, what's up?" "Not much. I've been missin' you."

I smile. "Same here, but I've been able to keep my mind off of it for the most part." "How?" "Work, mostly." He smiles, rolling his eyes. "Please. You're havin' the time o' your life almost every single day." "Still!"

He chuckles. "Alright, alright." I zap the shoes into their respective closets with a small but no less triumphant smile. "Ana, baby? Will you massage my shoulders, please?" I smile. "Sure, Em." He comes into the living room and sits forward on the couch.

I climb onto it and kneel behind him. "Where's it hurt, hon?" "My entire neck and shoulder, babe." I nod. I massage and kiss the entire area for well over an hour before asking: "Better, honey?" He nods, turning around to kiss me.

"Mm-hmm. Thanks." "You're more than welcome. Return the favor later?" I ask softly with a seductive smirk. He returns it. "How about now?" "I can do now." "I'll go see what Angelkins and Spike are doing." Lorne pipes up.

"Good idea…" we chorus. ~Emmett's POV~ "Ya know, I never did get to be on top." Ana breathes between kisses. I moan as she kisses up and down my neck while pulling off my shirt. As she lays me back, she goes with me so she can lightly sink her teeth into my collarbone.

"My God. Where **on earth** did you get so damn…" I moan again as she licks my shoulder before taking her own shirt off. "…Good at this?" I finish breathlessly. She gives a sultry laugh while kissing down my stomach.

"I told you before, my darling: life in Paris is very…educational." "I'm grateful for that…education right now." She kisses me as I hook my thumbs subtly in the waistline of her skirt. She swats my hands gently, never breaking our kiss.

"Patience; hips up." I obey instantly, too dizzy and passion-drunk to do much else. She unbuttons my jeans and slides them off slowly. "**Now** you can take off my skirt." she murmurs into my neck, continuing to nip, kiss, and suck on the skin there.

I do, carefully since it's the skirt for her "So Much Better" costume. As soon as it falls to the floor, I reach for her bra clasp as she teases the elastic of my boxers. She slides out of her bra, kissing me fiercely as I moan: "Mm…Ana, baby, please!"

"I know, love…I know. You've gotta relax, though, or this'll **really** hurt." "OK…" I pant. She enters me slowly and gently as I moan her name. We climax together not long after that, and as the afterglow settles over us, I murmur: "I'm surprised Elle didn't wake up."

She chuckles, lazily tracing patterns on my chest as she replies: "Muting bubble." "Ah. I found our wedding song. Want me to sing it?" "Absolutely." I start to sing "Secret Smile" by Rascal Flatts. "Yes."

I grin. "You really think so?" "Mm-hmm. It's perfect." "I thought so, too. That's why I picked it, honey. Now, can I ask you something?" "You just did." I give her a "Really?" look, and she giggles. "I'm only jokin', love; of course."

"If I got the address of the church in Boston where my parents were married, could we have our wedding there?" I fully expect her to say no, but she smiles. "Sounds wonderful. Does your mom still have the address somewhere?"

I nod. "I'll go get it from her right now." ~Kitchen~ "Ma?" "Yeah, Emmy?" "Do you still have the church's address?" A smirk comes to her face; I roll my eyes. "Why? Did you and Annie **finally** set a date?"

"Char, please." "…Fine. I won't tease. You take the fun outta **everything**, Annie!" She giggles, obviously taking that as a compliment. "Thanks! It's a talent of mine." For some reason, I find that **hilarious**, and I'm laughing 'til my sides hurt. Instead of looking at me as though I've gone insane, Ana joins in with me.

Then she says: "I'm gonna go put some jammies on." I nod in agreement, yawning. "Me too. 'Night, Ma." "G'night, you two lovebirds." ~Next Morning, Elle's POV~ I wake up and my head's pounding, I'm sweating and shivering, and just all-around feel like crap.

"Ana…" I mewl. "Right here, angel. What feels yucky?" "Everything, but mainly my head and tummy." "Sick, or just hurt?" I shake my head and whimper, since that makes it hurt more. "Just hurt. I'll try and stomach some dry toast so I can take something."

"Alright." "Momma! Father—is gone! He's gone—to fight—the Gale Force." Her jaw drops, but she keeps her composure as much as possible as she gathers her sobbing daughter in her arms. "What? Why?"

Calming a bit, she whispers: "He heard rumors that they'd somehow found you here, and thought if he could fend them off…" "Oh my Oz." she breathes, rocking Elphaba soothingly as she buries her face in her chest and continues to sob.

"He told me—he'd fight them—to the—death if he had—to. He even—gave up—his link." "…What? Sweet Oz, I have to go find him!" Emmett snaps up then, and we chorus: "Are you **insane**?" "No, just too deeply in love to see reason."

"You don't love him, you **lust** for him, _cherie_. There's a difference." She stops searching for her Wicked Witch outfit and turns to Gomez and Tish, her eyes glinting dangerously. "Don't you **dare** dictate to me what I feel for him!" she growls menacingly.

She turns back to her wardrobe. "Fabala, help me with this, please." she requests, her tone much gentler as she presents her back to the  
emerald-skinned girl so the black dress can be laced in the back.

"Bring him home…please." her daughter whispers, tears glistening in her earth-toned eyes. Ana smiles, finally giving in to her own tears somewhat as she kisses Elphie's forehead and whispers: "I will, I promise. Keep watch for us."

The verdant girl gives a soft sob as she gives Ana a hug and hands her the broom they enchanted together almost a month ago on the off chance it would be needed. "Ana, you don't **have** to do this! **Please**!" Emmett and I beg.

"You're wrong. I **do** have to do this; he's sacrificed **a lot** for me over the years. I'll **damn** myself to **hell** if I let him essentially **commit suicide** for my sake. You don't have to understand this, you don't have to accept it, but you **do** have to let me go."

"The **hell** we do!" Emmett, Gomez, Tish, and I chorus. Gomez, Tish, and Emmett block the door defiantly. "I believe the lady said 'Let her go'." two voices chorus. Then the door's forced open without breaking it.

"Del, Sonny!" she exclaims. The blue-eyed robot gathers her in his arms, giving her an earth-shattering kiss. She melts into it, whispering: "I've taught you well…" against his plastic lips.

He wraps that damned cloak around her, kissing both of her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, and her lips again before putting his lips against her ear and whispering: "If he's brought home broken, we'll help you fix him."

She sobs lightly. "That's all I ask; thank you." She leaves then and we all do the only things we can: wait and pray with all we have that she and her royal love will come home.

TBC =)

(Cliffie! No worries. Chris will be fine…I think. R&R!)


	13. Family Expansion

A New Beginning: Chap 13

~Oz, regular POV~ I find Chris tied to poles in the cornfield like the scarecrow he once was, and can't help but smile wryly to myself. He's covered in bruises, scrapes, and cuts, but it doesn't look like anything's broken.

"Ana? Oh, thank the Unnamed God!" "They break anything?" I ask as I untie him and help him down. He shakes his head. "Uh-uh. But I **do** think they sprained my right ankle and left wrist gettin' me up here."

"That's OK. I'll splint them when we get home." I catch him so he can't put weight on his sprained ankle. "Think you can fly with me?" "Mm-mm." "Alright. We're teleporting home, then." "Sorry. You brought the broom all this way for nothing."

"It's OK, love. I should have expected as much, given what happened last time." "Mm…let's not go there." "Right. Sorry." ~Home~ "ANA! Oh, thank God!" Emmett and Elle chorus in relief. I smile to sate them, putting Chris in Del's arms as the detective reaches for him.

"No one saw you…right?" the blonde asks weakly and nervously. "No." "I love you, Ana." Chris murmurs drowsily. "Love you too…Kit." "Memories…" he murmurs, managing an exhausted smirk. "Shh…we'll get you splinted up and resting."

"OK." "Oh, sweet Oz!" _Oh, __no__…_ I think as Cece rushes to hug me. "Thank Lurline you both made it home safe, and we can only hope our dear Winkie prince will **never** be so foolish again." "No promises. I'd do **anything** to protect my Wicked Witch."

I give a soft cackle. "Thank you, my pretty. You know I feel the same." "Ana? Kate and Lea are here." "AAH!" I squeal. Emmett cringes. "Hey, girl! Ohmigod, do we have **a ****lot** to discuss. I mean, what with me bein' MOH and all…"

"MOH?" he asks, adorably lost. "Maid of honor, duh!" we chorus without looking at him. We have her dress, the cake, and the reception location all planned out before they leave. "Ana?" "Yes, Elle?" "I was so worried…"

"Oh, love…if it makes ya feel any better, it's Chris's fault. **Once ****again**, he put himself in a situation where, while attempting to save **my** skin, he acted like an **utter ****idiot** and I had to swoop in and save his royal ass."

She giggles, sighing with a mix of contentment and relief as I gather her in my arms while sitting on the couch. "'M just glad you're safe…*yawn*" "Rest." She nods, and closes her eyes. A few minutes later, her breathing evens out and her head lolls to my chest.

"God, I love her." "She was worried sick about you, literally **and** figuratively." "Please, Emmett. Guilt is the **last** thing I need right now." He sighs. "You're right; I'm sorry." "It's OK. I'm OK, and Chris is OK. That's all that matters to me."

"Yeah, I'm a bit battered, but I'm OK." "Get your weight off that ankle!" I hiss. "I've got it, Mama." Meri assures me softly. I smile. "Thank you, princess." ~Elle's POV~ I wake up to soft whispers. "I like that one, with the crown in the veil."

"Me too, Fabala. Ohh, my teddy bear's gonna be so surprised on our wedding day." "Shouldn't you be gettin' to bed?" "Yes, Jethro…" She picks me up and we all head to bed as I fall back asleep. ~Dream, regular POV~

"Hello, Anne Marie!" I gasp, faced with Slappy's eerily familiar face. "Slappy! I thought I was rid of you…" To my surprise, he looks contrite. "I found a way to apologize. I'm human now, and I'd like to see you again."

I sigh. "Come to my opening night in a few weeks." "Thanks. I go by Sammy now." "Duly noted. I go by Ana." "Pretty; it suits you **much****better** than Anne Marie did." Despite myself, I blush. "Thanks, It-it's short for Liana, but I prefer Ana."

"Either way, it's beautiful. An elegant name for an elegant woman." "I guess becoming human gave you manners, huh?" I half-joke. He laughs softly, nodding. "It really has. Class, too." "Prove it." I challenge lightly, holding out my hand.

He takes it, placing a phantom kiss on the knuckles. "Wow, you weren't kidding. I'm impressed…" "I take it ya gotta wake up now?" he asks, clearly disappointed. I nod, coming closer and placing a hand against his cheek.

"Yeah, but…*kiss to his cheek*…we'll see each other again soon." "OK." ~Next Morning, Elle's POV~ _No, __no, __no, __not __now!__**Please**__, __not __now!_ I think as that telltale tickle begins to build in my sinuses. _I__'__ll __wake __Ana, __and __she __**needs **__her __rest._

_She __**is **__pregnant, __after __all. _Suddenly, I feel a pair of lips against mine. _Ana__…_ I think, melting into it, and losing my concentration. "Elle, _ma __belle __ange_, it's alright. **Sneeze**. I'll hold you if you need me to."

"O-OK. IHCHIOO, HEHIHSHOO, EHICHAHH, HIHCHIHH!" She gives a half-sympathetic, half-amused giggle. "My goodness! God bless you!" She holds tissues to my nose, gently coaxing: "Blow for me." I do, and my congestion is momentarily relieved. I sigh, cuddling into her as I finish.

"Before you ask, I'm off today." "So you can spend the day taking care of me?" I ask, and immediately blush at how childish and clingy that sounds. She just laughs softly, gently kissing my forehead, nose, both of my cheeks, and finally my lips before nodding.

"I wouldn't spend it any other way, my angel. I'm not gonna be like your parents, and leave you in someone else's care when I know **I** should be doing it." "I know, but I still hate sounding so clingy, even if it **is** how I feel…"

"I won't fault ya for it, ever. Now, I'm gonna go get us breakfast. Then I'll come back to bed. I could use a day off my feet anyway. Wearing Prada heels eight hours a day starts to take a toll…" I smile at her retreating form, relaxing and looking forward to a day of being coddled.

~Kitchen, regular POV~ "Aw, man!" "Warner! What are you doing?" "I wanted to surprise you with breakfast." "Aw, how sweet! But, it looks like you could use some help." "Yeah, it'd be nice…" "Alright, then. Let's see…"

We work together to get something edible made, laughing and joking the whole time. As I head back into the bedroom, the phone rings. "Mama, it's Mikey!" I place the tray in Elle's lap before bolting for the phone.

"Hello? **What**? OK…" I boot up my computer, cradling the phone between my ear and shoulder while idly twirling the cord on my finger. "Ohmigod, the new montage is up! Yay for shameless promotion!"

I giggle. "Whoo-hoo us! Alright, I gotta go. Talk to ya soon; bye!" I head back into the bedroom fully this time and sit beside Elle as I lean over to kiss Emmett awake. I press my lips lightly to his, enough to stir him into consciousness but not to wake him.

"Mm…not awake yet." he mumbles, closing his eyes again as a lazy, sleepy smile curves his lips. "That was the idea…" I whisper into his neck before kissing him again. "Mm…good morning, princess." "Morning, teddy bear. How's it feel **finally** not having to work anymore?"

"It feels…strange, but amazing." I lay my head on his chest as he pulls me on top of him. He kisses the top of my head and murmurs: "Happy anniversary, by the way." "Can you believe exactly 12 years ago, we met at Harvard…"

"…And fell in love at first sight…" "…Even if we didn't admit until I won that murder trial." "So, are you two going out tonight to celebrate?" "We were thinking about it, Car. Why?" "If it becomes a definite 'yes', I'll keep watch over Elle tonight."

"In that case…" Emmett and I chorus, sharing an excited smile and a kiss. I spend the day nurturing Elle until about 5:30 when I start getting ready for my special anniversary evening with my magnificent fiancé.

"Ana, you said casual yet dressy, right?" "Mm-hmm." "OK." He pecks my cheek before leaving. I put on my red V-neck blouse, medium-length black skirt, and red and black wedges.

I spray a little bit of perfume on my neck before turning to Car and asking: "Well…how do I look?" He smiles, coming behind me and kissing the back of my neck subtly. "He'll love it. I know **I** do." "Ready to go?"

Emmett comes in dressed in a navy suit that is the perfect balance of casual and dressy. "I am." "So, dinner?" "Bella Notte?" "They're expecting us." "Let's go, then!" ~At Bella Notte~ "What would you two like to drink?"

"Coke, please." Emmett says, smiling at me. "Orange soda, please." "I'll be right back with those." We order a medium cheese, half-peppers, and  
half-sausage pizza. After we finish, Emmett eagerly asks: "Do I get my surprise now?"

I laugh, nodding. "Mm-hmm." I get up on the karaoke stage and grab a mic. "This song is an anniversary present for my wonderful fiancé, Emmett. 12 years ago today, he walked into my life and changed it forever. 12 years ago today, I fell **head-over-heels** in love with him. This is for you, teddy bear. I love you more than words can express."

Then, I start to sing. (You're the Reason: Victoria Justice)

Ana:  
I don't want to make a scene  
I don't want to let you down  
Try to do my own thing  
And I'm starting to figure it out  
That it's alright  
Keep it together wherever we go  
And it's alright, oh well, whatever  
Everybody needs to know

_[Chorus:]_  
You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why

I don't even care when they say  
You're a little bit off  
Look me in the eye, I say  
I could never get enough  
'Cause it's alright  
Keep it together wherever we go  
And it's alright, oh well, whatever  
Everybody needs to know

_[Chorus]_

If it was raining, you would yell at the sun  
Pick up the pieces when the damage is done  
You say it's just another day in the shade  
But look at what a mess we made

You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try

_[Chorus]_

"Oh…my…God." he manages as I step down. I smile. "So…did you like it?" I ask softly, kissing him as I wipe away his tears. "Did you mean it?" he asks softly. I pull away so he can see me nod before cupping his chin and kissing him again.

"Every word. **You** are the reason I've succeeded so well…in everything." ~Home, Emmett's POV~ We make it to the bedroom in relative quiet with nothing but a few quick, anticipatory kisses shared. Once the bedroom door **closes**, however, we both turn positively **feral**.

We moan each other's names, kissing hungrily and practically tearing at clothes. She hits my sweet spot and I moan into the valley of her breasts, placing quick, hot kisses there. I look up at her, placing a slightly shaking hand against her cheek.

"I love you. Happy anniversary." She kisses me, slipping her hands behind my neck as it intensifies just slightly. "Happy anniversary, darling. I love you too." We climax together and she looks into my exhausted green eyes, kisses my forehead, and tenderly whispers: "I can see I've worn you out, love. Sleep."

"Wh' 'bout…*yawn*…you?" I manage. "I'll drop off eventually. 'Till I do, I'm perfectly content holding you and making sure your dreams stay peaceful." ~Next Morning~ I'm brought to consciousness by light kisses being peppered all over my face.

"Mm…" I groan. "Good morning, sweetie." Ana whispers. I nod. "It is. So, can I come with you?" "Well, of course!" We dance to my song as she cooks breakfast. At the end, I dip her and give her a light kiss.

"Ahem! Good morning." "Mornin', Elle!" we chorus cheerily. "Ana, do you **have** to go?" Elle whines. The brunette laughs her beautiful, bell-like laugh, nodding. "Yes, my angel. I do." "But **why**?" "Because we open in two weeks."

"And…?" "She wants this show to be her **absolute ****best**." "Especially since it's my last…tear." "It'll be perfect." "Jerry! Done freaking out?" she asks teasingly. I laugh, kissing her cheek. She smiles, grabbing my left hand and bringing it to her lips, kissing each finger and the back individually.

I smile, mouthing: "I love you, princess." "Love you too, teddy bear…" she whispers, her lips against my ear. "So, I take it you wanna pretend you can afford to be late today?" Jerry asks her. "Please, especially since I still have to shower and change."

"I can help." I murmur softly, kissing from her cheek to the crook of her neck slowly. "I'd appreciate it." "Well…hop to, then!" "Yes, sir!" I salute him teasingly and she bursts into laughter. ~Elle's POV~

I eat the light breakfast Ana made for me before heading back upstairs to rest. "Ana?" "Yes, Elle, my love?" "Will you bring me some aspirin before you go?" "Mm-hmm. Here." I smile, pulling myself up to kiss her.

"_Merci_…" She smiles at my attempt, replying: "_De __rien_. Rest. I'll **try** to get home early, but…ya know." "I do. Have fun; call me." "Definitely." "I love you, Ana." "**I** love **you**, Elle. One more kiss. Mwah, bye." "Bye."

~Emmett's POV~ As the boys rush to help with costumes, I pull Ana up on stage and tell her to close her eyes. "Can I open them?" "Not yet…" I take a necklace box outta my pocket, open it, and pull out a silver heart-shaped necklace with triangle-cut diamonds around its border, making it look like a heart-shaped sun.

I clasp it around her neck and borrow a make-up mirror to hold in front of her so she can see it. "OK…go ahead." She opens her eyes and gasps delicately, one hand flying to her mouth. "Oh, Emmett…it's **stunning**. I promise I'll **never** take it off."

She seals her a promise with a kiss, and I chuckle. "I'm not done yet." I surprise her by singing a song called "Hero". When I finish, she's crying and I wipe her tears away while whispering: "So, what d'ya say…let me be your hero?"

She nods, unable to respond verbally for fear of crying any more. She finally composes herself enough to hoarsely whisper: "Yes…" before crashing her lips against mine. When we get home that afternoon, I ask: "Can we watch 'Moulin Rouge'?"

She smiles, nodding. "Yeah, sure. Just lemme change into sweats and check on Elle, OK?" I can't help the grin that makes its way onto my face as I nod too. "Sure, babe. Don't be too long. I'll pop some popcorn and get some drinks."

"Sprite, please…" "Noted. Grab the DVD on your way back down, would ya?" "'Course, darlin'." ~Elle's POV~ I feel a hand against my cheek and groggily swat it away. "Mm…go away." I moan, nestling deeper into the comforter.

"Hush, my angel. It's me." "Ana? Hi, how was work?" "Work was…work. How are you?" "Sick, tired, achy, and moderately miserable. What are you and Emmett doing?" "Gettin' ready to watch 'Moulin Rouge'."

"Oh…" "Don't worry. As soon as it's over, I'm yours. I've got in-house rehearsal tomorrow, so…" "Ugh…" Angel and Car groan from the doorway. "Something to **say**, you two?" she growls. "Can I have a kiss before you go back downstairs?"

"You needn't ever ask." She presses her lips lightly to mine. "Go back to sleep; I'm sorry I woke you." I smile, utterly lovesick. "That's OK. It's nice having someone watch over me the way you do." "Happy to do it."

She kisses my cheek tenderly as I drift back to dreams. ~After the movie, Emmett's POV~ I yawn. "Dinner, and then **straight** to bed." Ana sighs, nodding and nuzzling my neck. "I second that." "Dinner!" Ma calls.

We share an impish grin, linking our fingers and rushing to the dining room. "What movie did you watch?" Bruce and Harley ask. "Moulin Rouge." we chorus. Ana starts humming "Spectacular, Spectacular" and I join in with the words, my smile moving to my eyes.

"God, I **hate** that song." Edward growls. We smirk, turning to him and mouthing: "Too bad…" Alice and Bella share a laugh. "You two are **such** lovesick puppies; it's **adorable**!" "Humph!" Raoul gripes. Ana just giggles, squeezing my hand and holding her fork to my lips.

I take the beef off of it, feeding her a roasted potato. "Mm…delicious, Char." "Thank you, Ana. At least I know **someone** around here appreciates my cooking." Pony, Soda, and Darry all shoot her mock-offended looks, chorusing: "Hey!"

She laughs, quickly amending: "Well, besides you boys, **of ****course**." After dinner, I go give my ma a goodnight kiss. "I know it's early, but Ana and I are gonna go lie down now. We're both…" "…Drained." Ana finishes, seemingly reading my mind.

I smile gratefully over at her, and she returns it. "Exactly. So, 'night." "Ana?" "Yes, Dar?" "Can I…join you?" "Mm-mm. Elle's sick, and I don't want anyone invading her space." She pecks his lips as an apology and we make our way upstairs.

"What about me?" "If you **were** going to catch it, you would have already." she assures me. ~Next Morning~ I wake up feeling moderately cruddy. It's not a full-on flu bug like Elle's, but it'll get there if we don't nip it in the bud **now**.

"Ana…" the blonde and I moan, perfectly in-sync. "Shh, I'm right here, loves." "Can you cancel today?" "No. Unfortunately, I can't." "Mm…" we groan childishly. She smiles. "It's in-house, so…" "Call for you if we need **anything**."

"Even if it's as simple as needing to be held." "OK…" We both break into light coughing fits. Ma comes in and sits me up as Ana sits Elle up. "You both sound **awful**. Neither of you is moving **a ****muscle**." Ma insists, and we're both too sick, weak, and tired to argue.

We drift in and out of sleep. ~Elle's POV~ Right as Ana's rehearsal ends, I wake up from an **absolutely ****horrific** nightmare. Charlotte tries to calm me down, but I just keep screaming for my girlfriend. "It's alright, angel. I've got you…shh, hush, baby. It was a dream. I'm right here; no more badness, OK?"

"O-O-OK." I manage shakily, burying myself in her embrace and attempting to stave off the new wave of tears that emerges as she whispers comfortingly to me. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Mm-hmm. We got married, and…my family disowned me because…I got pregnant with our child." "Oh, Elle…" she whispers, kissing the top of my head repeatedly and beginning to rock me soothingly. "Ya know…I don't think my sorority sisters will ever fully understand, either." "But that's OK, because all that really matters is that **we** understand…and we keep on loving each other, no matter what."

"Y-You're right…" "Of course I'm right." she teases. Then she kisses my forehead, climbing out of bed and changing with magic. She climbs back in, attempting (and failing) not to jostle the bed too much, and therefore, causing Emmett to stir.

"Mm…Ana…" "Sorry." "Mm-hmm…" he mumbles, already half-asleep again. I giggle to myself, thinking (in a sisterly way:) _Aw, __Emmett__'__s __so __cute __when __he__'__s __tired._ Ana gathers me in her arms, humming and tracing circles on my right hand absentmindedly as she holds it tenderly.

My last coherent thought before I fall asleep again is: _Being __sick __isn__'__t __so __bad__…__as __long __as __Ana__'__s __around __to __play __nurse._ ~A few weeks later, three days before Harvard party~ "Opening night tonight. Are you excited?" Emmett and I ask Ana.

She squeals, nodding. "And nervous, scared, feeling like I'm gonna throw up…just to name a few." "Ohmigod, we're gonna be on MTV!" Annaleigh and Nikki squeal, rushing in to hug her. "I know!" she squeals in return, hugging them back as they all start bouncing a little.

"Careful! You'll ruin your shoes!" I exclaim. She sighs, rolling her eyes as she calms down. "OK, OK, I'm sorry!" I giggle. "You look beautiful…" Emmett murmurs, kissing her forehead, cheeks, nose, and lips before wrapping his arms around her.

"We're front row, right?" he asks. She nods. "Of course. Where **else** would I have my fiancé, girlfriend, boyfriend, and kids?" Ramin chuckles, coming up behind her and kissing her cheek. "You're lucky we understand you when you say things like that."

She nods, giggling and turning her head to briefly capture his lips before replying: "Yeah. Otherwise, it'd be **really** weird." He releases her and she comes over to me. "Elle? C'mere…I wanna talk to you."

She takes me downstairs and sits on the couch, pulling me into her lap. "There's somethin' on your mind; tell me." I pout. "**Hate** that you're so perceptive sometimes. …My aunt's gonna be there and she will **not** react well **at ****all** to…us."

"That's OK. I don't **care** what others think. All that matters is us and **our** feelings. OK?" "Mm-hmm. So, if my first impulse when you get offstage and come to get us tonight is to run into your arms and kiss you senseless while you pick me up and spin me around laughing that laugh that makes me weak in the knees, just…do it?"

She grins, pulling me into a long, sweet, tender, and slightly playful kiss. "Exactly, my love…" she whispers when we part, her lips against my ear. "Ahem! If you two **don****'****t** mind, **hurry ****up** or we'll be **late**!" Brooke, Tammy, and Harley snap.

"Brooke, Tammy, remember our agreement…" The two women are suddenly silent. "Wow…" I breathe. She winks at me, giggling. I twine our fingers and initiate another kiss, causing Harley to growl. "Come **on**!"

"Limo's here!" Warner calls. I put my head on her shoulder and we head out. ~At the theater~ We find our seats and softly chorus: "Good luck!" She smiles, giving kisses all around before Warner takes her hand and murmurs in her ear: "Let's go **kick** some Broadway **ass**, hmm?"

She smirks, kissing an exposed area of his neck. "Let's." ~Backstage, Jerry's POV~ "Oh, thank **God** you two are here!" I exclaim. "Jer, sit down, shut up, and **relax**." Ana says firmly, pushing me gently into a chair.

~After the show, Elle's POV~ I squeal loudly as Ana opens her arms to me. I run into them, relishing in the feeling of weightlessness that comes as she spins me around and kisses me senseless.

"Ahem! Elaine, **who** is this?" a voice asks, disgust and disapproval clear in its tone. I turn to her, beaming and cheeks flushed. "This, Aunt Chanel, is my **girlfriend** Ana." "Girlfriend? You don't mean…?" "What, that kiss wasn't enough to…convince ya?" Ana responds smartly.

"Ana, this is my **very** conservative Aunt Chanel." "It's good to meet you, Ms. Woods." "Oh. So…**you****'****re** the one who **corrupted** my **poor**, **innocent** niece and made her a…a…**dyke**!" "Excuse me, Ms. Woods. I can **assure** you: I did **absolutely ****nothing** of the sort."

"She's right, Auntie. I realized my feelings…*yawn*…all on…*yawn*…my own." "Elle, stop that!" Emmett teases me before yawning himself. He sighs. "Oh, great! Now you've got **me**…*yawn*…doing it."

Ana laughs, kissing us both lightly. "It **is** pretty late. You lot go on home; I've got to help with minor clean up. I'll be along as soon as I can." "I'll stay, too." Warner says, taking her hand and kissing it. "Me too!" Harley chirps, bouncing over to peck her lips.

She nods, laughing. "Alright. Looks like I'm in good hands." ~Warner's POV~ "I think we need some tunes. Slow tunes." Ana smiles, picking up a  
mini-remote. She presses a button and the beginning of "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain fills the now empty theater.

Holding out her hand to me, she softly asks: "May I have this dance?" I nod, chuckling softly and taking her proffered hand. "You may." We walk out to center stage and start to dance, holding each other close.

"Ana?" "Yes, Warner?" "I-it might be too s-soon to s-s-say this, but…I love you. I love you with everything I have in me, and I want us to have forever. I don't care about my 'rich boy' image anymore. Come what may and hell to pay, I don't **ever** wanna lose you. There, I've said my piece; now you can laugh in my face…"

"Laugh in your face? Never…especially since I feel exactly the same." "You do?" I ask in disbelief. "Mm-hmm…ever since you were my best friend's **extremely ****gorgeous** older brother." "_Really_?" She blushes.

"Yeah…" Then she kisses me and I melt instantly. Her arms come around my neck and mine come around her waist. We keep it lips-to-lips, but it's **still** the most **perfect** kiss I've **ever** had. _Oh, __**God**__._ "Ahem! Hope I'm not…interrupting an-any…AHEHICHOO…adythig."

~Joker's POV~ I attempt to sound menacing despite the huge sneeze and my blocked sinuses, but it serves the opposite effect. Ana laughs. She kisses her **boyfriend** thoroughly before exclaiming: "Now **here****'****s** something I **never** thought I'd see: the _great, __**all-powerful**_ Joker taken down by a **measly ****cold**!"

"Yeah, yeah; just cure me!" I whine. "OK." I smile, and she cuts me off. "Hi, Mike." "Man, girl, how'd you know?" "Because, Mr. King of Pop…Jack wouldn't have whined." ~Home, regular POV~ I get Mike settled, get changed, and climb into bed.

Elle and Emmett immediately cuddle into me, and I smile with a contented sigh breezing past my lips. _Sweetest __of __dreams, __my __loves__…_ I think tenderly as I slip off to sleep myself. ~Next Morning~ I wake up to someone nuzzling my neck.

"Mm…*giggle*…good morning, Ana-belle." "Morning, angel." She kisses from my shoulder to my cheek, raising goose-bumps on my skin. "Elle, one more week." She heaves a sigh, pouting. "I know. It's driving me **crazy**! I wanna finally see you…**all** of you."

"I know, love. I feel the same, believe me. My intuition tells me your clothes hide **quite** a body." She blushes deeply, and I give her a sultry little chuckle. "C'mon. Don't be so bashful." "I don't mean to; it's just…the compliments."

"Not used to it?" I mean this teasingly, but the blush spreads to her neck and she shakes her head. I smirk, gathering her close to me and showering every reachable exposed inch of skin with kisses. "Remind me to start complimenting you every chance I get."

"Oh! I'm sorry…am I interrupting something?" "Andy! Of course not; what's up?" "Well, first off, hi." "Hi." "Would you teach Orfeh and me the 'One Step Closer' dance when you get back from Boston? We caught you and Chris doin' it the one day and it looks **really** cool."

I laugh, nodding. "I'd be happy to, and yeah, it **is** really cool. Fun, too." "Is it complicated?" he asks nervously. I nod. "At first, yeah. But it gets easier as you get the hang of it. Hakuna Matata." I hug him.

"Thanks. I'll see you in a few days?" I nod. "Count on it, love. Bright and early in the AM." "Who was that?" Emmett mumbles as I climb back into bed. "Ah…**now** he's awake." I tease breathily in his ear as I nip playfully at his neck.

"Mm…are you **trying** to give me a hard-on this early in the morning?" "Hmm…am I **that** obvious, darling?" "**Painfully**, hon." He groans in pleasure as I straddle him, lining my knees up with his hips. I continue to lavish attentions on his neck.

When I pull away, there's a huge, purple, and **definitely** noticeable hickey there. "Mm…are you **marking** me?" he asks thickly. "Do you mind?" I ask over-innocently, batting my eyelashes overdramatically as a smirk curves my lips.

He shakes his head. "As a matter of fact, make me match." He gestures to the opposite side of his neck, and my smirk widens. "Gladly…" When I finish, I ask: "Who's hungry?" They chorus: "Me," and I can't help but giggle.

"After breakfast, I say we come down for meals only." Emmett murmurs. I nod. "My thoughts exactly, honey pie." ~At breakfast~ "OK, will you two **please** stop makin' goo-goo eyes at each other? I'm losin' my appetite over here!" Lorne exclaims, annoyed.

"Sorry." we chorus, knowing we don't sound sorry at all. If anything, our tones are dreamy. Rosalie smiles at us as Car scowls deeply. Angel, too. Connor clears his throat. "Mom, Dad refuses to let Colette and I see each other."

"What? Why?" "They're no good for each other." I smirk. "You **sure** that's why you disapprove?" "Yes!" "You're a **terrible** liar." "He doesn't like that we have to kiss when we rehearse." "Oh! You mean, like me and Warner?"

"That's **completely** different!" "Oh, yeah? How?" He's silent, so I know I've stumped him. "Exactly…" I turn to Connor. "Have you asked her out yet?" He shakes his head. "Actually, **she** asked **me** out." "When?"

"After our rehearsal last Friday. Dinner and a movie." "Sounds fun." He nods. "It should be. So, can I go?" I smile, nodding. "I don't see why not." He grins, getting up to come over and give me a hug.

"I love you, Mom." "I love you too, Connor." Angel growls, getting up and stalking off. "Is he gonna be OK?" Emmett asks. "Mm-hmm. Lemme go check on Mike. Then…" I trail off enticingly and he practically **purrs**.

"Don't be too long." I smirk, shaking my head and pulling him in for a kiss. "I don't plan on it." I murmur seductively. He shivers, and I giggle softly. "You ready?" he calls impatiently as I walk out of Mike's guest room.

I nod, smirking. "**Been** ready…" He kisses me gently yet passionately, gradually pushing me up against the wall as he moves his kisses to my neck. "Mm…**Emmett**." His name comes out as a half-moan, half-whimper and he chuckles low in his throat.

"You like that, Ana?" Panting heavily, I manage: "Mm-hmm…" as he picks me up and we make our way to the bed. "Emmett…?" "Mm-hmm…?" Smiling with slightly swollen lips, I whisper: "I love you…" He grins.

"I love you too, princess." He kisses from my neck to my belly button as I pepper them on his chest. "'S gonna be **fun** if we ever get caught in a position like **this** at Harvard…" he murmurs teasingly as he enters me.

I arch up to meet his thrusts, giggling giddily and nodding. "**Oodles**…" I enter him; we hit each other's sweet spots and cry out. We climax together a few minutes later. Afterward, he pulls out and we cuddle together, discussing the wedding.

"Ma's **freakin****' ****out**." "I'd imagine she would be. Her baby boy's **finally** gettin' married…" "…To an absolute angel." I blush as he kisses my cheek. "So, when are we trying on the suits?" "I was hoping later this afternoon, so I can take the ones you **don****'****t** like back to the store."

He groans overdramatically, causing me to burst into giggles. "You two havin' fun in there?" Char calls, knocking briefly before barging in. "**Ma**/**Char**!" we chorus, whining. "**Shush**! Now, what's this I heard about you and suits, Emmy?"

~Emmett's POV~ "**Ma**! It's **nothing**!" I whine full-force, not caring **at ****all** how babyish I sound. "Emmett Aaron Forrest, you **did ****not** just whine at **your ****mother**!" "**Char**! We've got it covered! **Honestly**, do you **ever** just leave well enough **alone**?" Ana exclaims firmly.

"What's **that** supposed to mean?" "It **means**, Ma, that as much as I love you, I'm a **grown ****man** and I don't need my mother to dress me anymore. I only let Ana do it 'cause I wanna look **damn ****good** walkin' into that party on her arm."

"Oh…alright." ~That afternoon~ "Em, honey, if we don't get a second opinion on this, we're gonna be at it **forever**." I sigh, nodding. "You're right…let's go ask Elle." "Good idea, baby." ~Downstairs~ "Elle, can you help us with something?" we ask.

She nods eagerly. "Sure, anything!" "Come upstairs." The blonde sighs heavily, rolling her eyes. "Are you two **still** deciding on Emmett's suit for tomorrow?" she asks exasperatedly. "Yeah…" we mumble, blushing and hanging our heads in mock-shame.

She laughs softly, trailing behind to help us out. ~Later that night, Elle's POV~ "I'm…*yawn*…excited about tomorrow." I murmur to Emmett. He nods. "Me…*yawn*…too." Ana laughs, kissing us both.

"Go to sleep, you two. You both sound exhausted. ~Next Morning~ Warner, Em, Char, and I sleep practically the entire flight **and** the ride to Paulette and Kyle's apartment. "We're staying **here**?" Warner asks as we pull into the drive.

Ana glares at him. "Yes, we are. Is there a problem?" He quickly shakes his head. "No, not at all." "Yeah, I didn't **think** so." "Ana!" Paulette squeals. Emmett and I cringe. "Paulette…not so loud." we whine.

"You two **hush**. Hi, Ana!" She giggles. "Hi, Uncle Kyle." She gets out of the car, and he sweeps her into a hug, picking her up and spinning her around. "I've missed you both **so** much." She kisses Paulette on the cheek and pretends to forget Kyle.

"What, no kiss for your favorite uncle?" "Nope!" "Well…I guess that means I have to **steal** some, then!" They do this together, smiling all the while. "Cheek kiss, Eskimo kiss, butterfly kiss, and family kiss."

"That's their little greetin' ritual. Isn't it cute?" ~Inside~ Ana's cousins swamp her the instant they're able. "ANA!" they scream. The four of us can't take it since we're so exhausted. We head upstairs to sleep some more.

Before the door closes, I hear her second-oldest cousin Joey mutter: "Not used to this, are they?" ~Emmett's POV~ "Wonder what he meant by **that**…?" Elle mutters, yawning. "Don't know, and I'm too tired to care right now." I mumble, taking off my suit jacket and shoes and collapsing into the bed.

I'm asleep the second my head hits the pillow. ~5:00~ "Wakey, wakey, you four…" Ana singsongs. "Mm…" We moan our protests simultaneously, pulling the blankets over our heads. "C'mon, you four. Up and at 'em."

The blankets are suddenly pulled off of us. "Hey!" Ana laughs. "That woke 'em. Thanks, Johnny." "Anytime, Annie. By the by, Janelle told me to give ya these." "Black peep pumps to match my dress since I forgot mine! Aww, thanks!"

"You're welcome; thank your girlfriend, really. She's obviously coming to realize how forgetful you can be." Giggling, our angel swats her cousin's shoulder. "**Gee**, I love you too, Janelle." ~That night at the party, Elle's POV~

"Ana, this was a mistake. Can I just go back to Paulette's and wait up for you, Emmett, and Warner? **Please**…?" She shakes her head. "**No**. If **you** wanna spend the night in a corner being anti-social, be my guest. But **I** came here tonight to **have ****fun**, and that's what **I****'****m** gonna do."

"Ana Giry, do my eyes deceive me? Is that **really** you?" "Ohmigod, **Carson**!" A tall, redheaded, brown-eyed guy walks over to embrace her. "It's great to see you! How've you been?" "Great! Great job, wonderful family, everything I could've asked for. How 'bout you?"

"'Bout the same. My wife's actually here with me tonight. I should introduce you!" She grins. "I'd love that. Elle, honey, I'll be back in a bit. Stay **away** from the alcohol." "Yes, Ana…" ~Emmett's POV~

I spot Elle standing in a corner by herself, sulking. "So, you're not having any fun either, huh?" She shakes her head. "Uh-uh. But Ana and Warner are definitely in their element." I nod, sighing. "**Definitely**. They'll have **no ****trouble** fitting in as fellow students when we're back here in a couple months."

"At least we'll be TAs, so we'll be able to keep an eye on them and **make ****sure** they're studying." I chuckle. "Yeah, there's **that**…" ~Next Morning~ My head hurts. "Mm…Ana, will ya shut the blinds, please?"

She does, smirking at me all the while. "I warned ya. You can't hold your liquor for **shit**, love." "Ana! Watch your mouth!" She blushes. "Sorry, Uncle Kyle." "Mm-hmm; good morning. Janelle and your aunt need some help in the garden out back. Would you mind?"

"Can I come, too?" Elle asks, only half-awake. Ana smiles. "Sure, but only if you're willing to get down and dirty with us." "Ew…why?" the blonde asks, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "Family rule." Kyle explains.

I moan quietly, the pain in my head starting to get to me. "I'll get you something for that." Ana says softly as she comes out of the bathroom. "Thanks, hon." "Mm. I know how **brilliant** hangovers can be." ~Later that afternoon, Warner's POV~

I beckon Ana to sit in my lap. She squeals, easily acquiescing. "Lemonade?" I ask. She nods, and I guide the straw to her lips. "Thank you, baby." I kiss the tip of her nose. "You're welcome, gorgeous."

"Hey! Where's mine?" Elle whines. "Come and get it." we chorus, smirking as Ana runs her hands down my bare chest. "Suddenly, I'm **really** glad it got so hot…" "Humph! You're lucky you're in a delicate condition…" the blonde mutters, blowing an errant lock of hair outta her face.

The brunette giggles dreamily, just barely lifting her head from my shoulder so she can kiss me. "Ana! Phone for you! It's Harley, Bruce, and…some guy named Jack?" _Oh, __**shit**__…_ Ana and I think simultaneously, rushing into the house.

"Gimme the phone." Raising an eyebrow in confusion, her aunt complies. "Hello…Ana." "Hello, Jack. Sounds like you had Mike masquerade as you for a _reason_." He growls. "How soon can you be in Gotham?"

"Three days, no sooner." "**Fine**…" "Good, and leave Bruce, Harley, and Alfred **alone**, or I **swear**…" "Mama?" "Meri, love! Is everything going OK?" "Yeah, we're all fine. We miss you and Daddy (Emmett) already."

"We miss you too, honey." Emmett's voice behind us makes us jump like, 50 feet. "Ooh!" Ana exclaims, placing a hand against her chest, seemingly trying to calm her racing heart. He smirks, wrapping his arms around her waist, placing his hands on her hips, and leaning down to kiss her shoulders.

"Sorry…didn't mean to scare you." he murmurs between kisses. She smiles, relishing his willingness to be affectionate, especially given how we all **knew** he was feeling this morning. "You're feeling better then, I take it?"

He nods, kissing her lightly. "**Much**. The extra sleep **certainly** helped **a ****lot**." She giggles, nodding and kissing him. "I would imagine so. You comin' outside?" "I'll talk to the kids for a bit and be right out."

"Mm-kay." As soon as he steps outside, Ana subtly crosses her fingers. I wonder why until I see him reaching to pull his shirt off. _Ah__…__**that**__**'**__**s **__why._ "Well…**someone****'****s** certainly not shy anymore." Ana calls casually, lifting her head from my chest.

He smirks. "Well, I have **you** to thank for that." She smirks back, softly demanding: "Warner, move, please." I do, and Emmett takes my place, reclining fully as she curls against his chest, practically purring in contentment.

"Mm…I love you." he murmurs hazily, smiling and kissing her hair. "Love you, too." "Mm…" Elle whines. They chuckle, kissing and barely breaking for air in-between. "You've been practicing…" she murmurs. He nods.

"Now, I won't have to worry about…keeping up." "Mm…" "**Hush**, Elle." They go back to kissing and cuddling, the occasional giggle and chuckle breaking the amorous silence. "Honey?" she asks.

"Mm-hmm…?" "Do you remember when Harvey called me Skye Heavenlee?" "Yeah. He said it was your stripper name…oh, my God, he was serious?" "Yeah…I was **damn** good at it, too." "Which is how she made $200 a night in tips dancin' at my club, The Silver Bullet."

"Ronny! What the hell you doin' here, you sick SOB?" she asks, hugging him. ~Regular POV~ "Recruiting, if you **must** know." He gazes at me hopefully, and I can't help but laugh as I shake my head.

"Oh no, no way! I've gotten a better offer, anyway." I wink toward Emmett, and he sighs in relief. "Oh, _really_? Who from?" Smirking widely, I answer: "One Rick O'Connell…" Elle's head shoots up and she exclaims: "**WHAT**?"

_Oh __God, __**here **__we __go__…_ I can't help but think, rolling my eyes. Ronny stammers: "I-I'm just gonna g-g-go." "Good idea…" I whisper, the smirk remaining on my face. ~Later~ "Ana, you **cannot** go to Egypt to…fight some evil, cursed mummy!"

"Never said I was going to…" I reply calmly as Elle and Emmett continue to yell. "It's **suicide**!" Emmett screams, red-faced. "Emmett, for God's sake, **shut ****up**!" Warner yells. I smile gratefully at him, kissing him.

"Thank you, love." "If you wanna go, go." Elle squeaks and Emmett growls, but Warner gives a deadly glare that immediately silences them both. "Just don't come home…missing anything, alright?" "I'll do my best, darling. No concrete promises, though. You know how these things go…"

"Mm-hmm." He hands me his cell phone, whispering: "Call Rick and tell him to give you some time to tie up loose ends and when you're done, **we** will fly into Egypt together." "Really, Warner? Oh, **thank ****you**!" "You're welcome, my precious treasure…"

"My love-ling…" I coo, kissing him and then he leans forward after I pull away to give me an Eskimo kiss. "Go on." "I'm going!" I squeal, kissing him on the cheek before rushing upstairs. "Oh, and Ana?" "Yes, Warner?"

"I love you." "I love you too, and thank you **so ****much** for **supporting ****me** in this." He chuckles. "You're welcome, baby. You know I'll support you in **everything** you do, **no ****matter ****what**." He glances pointedly at Elle and Emmett, who lower their heads.

I scamper off to make the call, squealing and bouncing the whole way. ~Warner's POV, that night~ "So, what'd Rick say?" I ask with a yawn as she finishes changing and climbs into bed. "Rick actually said he'll see us before then, because they have tickets to see us! Alex **begged** for them the second he heard my name, so Evie bought them for him. After that, they fly back to Egypt and they're there indefinitely, so…"

I laugh, smiling as she cuddles close to me, ignoring it when Elle and Emmett purposely turn away from her. They huff, obviously having expected her to react. "Tell me about Hamunaptra…" I murmur, causing Emmett and Elle to snort derisively.

She just laughs fondly, shaking her head in adoring exasperation as she reaches up to run her fingers through my hair. "Warner, **again**?" "Please…?" I beg, giving her my best puppy-dog face. "Alright, alright. We rode in on camels…"

She's barely five minutes into it before I'm asleep. ~Regular POV, next morning~ "Mm…" "Shh, Warner. Go back to sleep." "Mm…wh' time is it?" "5:30." "Why are you up so…*yawn*…**early**?" he whines. "Shh…I was-"

"Conversing with an old friend since she simply couldn't sleep." Ardeth enters the room, a slight smile curving his lips. "The O'Connells are anxious to see you again." I smile back, murmuring: "As I am them."

Then I rush to hug him, burying my face in his neck and whispering in Arabic: "I've missed you, Ardeth…" He responds: "And I you, my desert flower." I hug him tighter, beginning to cry. "Ana, what is it?" he asks.

(A/N: Ana and Ardeth's conversations are **always ****solely** in Arabic.) "I've had more visions." "Oh? And why does this sadden you, my friend?" "Because…in them, I have a lover…he dies. But the most shocking part? …That lover…is **you**."

"As I am or as I was?" "As you were **and** as you are, if that's possible." He raises an eyebrow, hugging me tighter as my soft cries become mid-volume sobs. "Ana? You OK?" "I'm…*sniff*…fine, Em." "No, you're not. You're crying; what's wrong?"

"Nothing, OK? At least…nothing you could even **begin** to understand." "Perhaps we should finish this discussion somewhere more…private?" "I agree. Outside?" "Perfect. But…ahem…you should change."

"Oh! Right…" I blush; he chuckles. "I shall wait in the hall. As you know, I respect a woman's modesty always…even if she has none." I slap his shoulder, giggling hysterically despite my bright blush. "I suppose spending time with the O'Connells has given you a sense of humor, however slight."

His chuckle becomes a full-blown laugh as he nods. "You are right." He steps outside and as I change, Emmett asks: "**Friend** of yours?" I hear venom clear in his voice, so I return it. "**Yes**. He is. Is that a **problem**?"

"No." "Good." That said, I kiss Elle's forehead and walk out. ~In the front yard~ "Ardeth?" "Yes?" "If I sat on the swing, would you…push me?" "Of course. But may I ask why?" "It's easier for me to talk about this sort of thing if I'm…distracted."

"Understandable. Come, then." As I swing, his hands pushing gently yet firmly at my back, I explain my visions: being called Nabila, him being 'Ahmed', our supposed status as lovers…among other things.

"Ah…Nabila was one of Seti I's…harem women. Ahmed was a warrior, and secretly, Nabila's love. Their love was exposed by one of Pharaoh's bodyguards. He died to spare her life because Seti wanted to punish her by death for her 'betrayal'."

I snort. "Ha! Betrayal, my ass!" "Baby?" "Right here, Elle-belle." "We will discuss this further later, then?" "I look forward to it, my friend." "Where'd you go?" "I was right here, talking to my friend Ardeth."

"Where is he?" As a slight smile curves my lips, I softly say: "He's good at…disappearing if the occasion calls for it." Suddenly, we hear a falcon's cry; Elle jumps in my lap. I stroke her hair soothingly.

"Hush, love. That's just Horus, Ardeth's friend." I hold out my arm, smiling. "Thank you, dear one." I murmur, taking the message from his claw. It's in Arabic, but still manages to make my heart stop. _Later, __we __shall __discuss __our __feelings. __I __see __the __way __you __look __at __me, __and __want __so __badly __to __return __it. __But, __I __must __know __for __certain __that __you __feel __this __way __**without **__the __aid __of __the __visions._ I attach a response gently to Horus, all the while half-whispering and half-squealing: "I **knew** it!"

We head inside, me with a beaming smile on my face. "Why are **you** so happy?" Emmett gripes. Janelle smirks. "I think she has a certain **warrior** on her mind…" "Hush up!" "Ana, Ardeth left this for you."

"Thank you, love-ling." "You're **quite** welcome, my precious treasure." As we eat breakfast, I delve eagerly into the book of Ancient Egyptian history Ardeth left. "Preparing?" Warner asks. "Researching."

"Ana, could we come with you?" Elle asks. "**Absolutely** not! It'll be **way** too dangerous…" "Then why is Warner going?" "Warner can handle heavy artillery." "Yes, I can." He flexes jokingly, and I burst out laughing.

"Aunt Letty, Warner and I will take care of the dishes; we have things to discuss, anyway." "Alright…" As we clean up, I explain my visions and almost completely certain feelings (**minus** the visions' aid) for Ardeth to Warner.

"I support this. I won't leave you, ever…unlike **someone**." he growls. I sigh deeply, knowing he's referring to Rich, who broke up with me and quit "Legally Blonde" the **second** Warner showed interest in the role…and me.

"Love, let's not talk about that, hmm? It was **his** loss, anyway." "**Damn ****right** it was…" "Besides…**his** loss was **your** gain…" "Mm…yes, it was." He gathers me in a gentle yet passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist as mine come round his neck while he whisper-moans my name into my mouth.

"Mm…Warner, I love you…**so** much." We head into the living room, sit on the loveseat, and cuddle contentedly in each other's embrace. "So, what were you two…**discussing**?" Elle and Emmett ask. Before I can answer, Warner snaps: "**Nothing**."

Then he turns to me and, in a much gentler tone, asks: "Would you laugh if I asked to brush your hair?" "Never. Do you wanna get the brush, or should I?" "I'll get it. **You** should be resting. You **are** in a delicate condition, my precious blossom." he murmurs lovingly, taking my hand and kissing my knuckles as a prince would.

"Do you ever miss the White Court?" he asks softly. "Mm…only Chess's company." He laughs, pecking my lips before briefly disappearing upstairs. "He never acted like that with **me**…" "Elle…"

"Sorry." "One brush. I'll be gentle, I promise." "I trust you." "With your life?" I nod. "Without second thoughts." I crane my neck to kiss him as he continues to brush my hair, humming softly against the back of my neck.

"I'm excited to meet Evie, Rick, Alex, and Jonathan." At the mention of Jonathan's name, I can't help but snort. "Selfish pig. Only interested in getting as **rich** as he can as **fast** as he can." "Who?"

"My Uncle Jon." a voice interjects. I grin. "I guess this means we can get introductions out of the way. Warner, these are the O'Connells. Rick, his wife Evelyn, their son Alex, and Evelyn's brother Jonathan. Everyone, this is my **brilliant** boyfriend, Warner."

He blushes. "Please. I'm nowhere **near** as brilliant as you." It's my turn to blush now. "Thank you, love-ling." Jon and Alex gag as he pulls me into a passionate kiss. "Ugh…" I smirk. "You two just wait 'til we're in Egypt. High temperatures make me…frisky."

Warner purrs at this statement as Elle and Emmett glare pointedly at me. I just wink smartly, the smirk remaining on my face for a few more seconds. That is, until Warner starts peppering kisses on the back of my neck and I can't help but giggle like a schoolgirl.

"So, Warner will be joining our trek?" Ardeth asks. I nod. Then, I turn to Elle and Emmett. "You two can come…**if** you do as I say." "We will! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" "You sure about this?" Rick asks me.

"Definitely." "So, we'll see you soon?" "Of course, Alex. When are your tickets for?" "Two weeks from tomorrow. Dad's dreading it." I giggle. "I can't imagine why." "Oh, ha-ha." "See you guys." ~The next day, late afternoon~

"Ana?" "Yes, Harl?" "Can I sit with ya?" "Sure." I scoot Elle over; she stirs and moans softly in her sleep, but doesn't wake up. Then I pat my lap. "C'mere, my little minx." She squeals, climbing into it and burying her face in my neck.

"I'm kinda nervous about seein' **him** again…" "Darlin', have no fear. As long as **I****'****m** around, he won't **dare** to touch you." "Ya promise?" "Of course." I kiss her. "Annie, will you…tell me what you were like as a teenager?"

Against my will, I start to laugh loudly. "Well, I went to a prep school. But…I broke the mold." "Boy, did she! Of course, Dewey's influence didn't help **at ****all**…" "Shut up, Aunt Letty." "Did I hear my name?" "Holy **damn**! Dewey!"

He opens his arms, but I shake my head. "Mm-mm. You want a hug; you come **get** one." "OK…" He sits on my opposite side, opening his arms again. This time, I scoot closer, never losing my grip on Harley as I rest my head against his shoulder.

"How's Legally Blonde goin'?" "Perfect. Nothing could **possibly** go wrong." "Ada? I thidk by hay fever's acting ub. HAHCHOO!" "Oh, Emmett, sweetie…did you take your pill?" "Yeah, but it didn't-CHOO-help."

"My poor baby. Lie down on the other couch and I'll get some tissues." "And a cool rag for by head?" "Sure, honey. Sinus headache?" "Mm-mm. Migraine. My head's pounding…" "Oh, baby. Gimme five minutes."

"And then you'll wait od be?" "Hand." I kiss his hand. "And." His neck. "Foot." His lips. "When did I get so lucky? HEHIHCHOO!" "Bless, sweetie." I send Harley to the couch's empty seat, getting up and guiding Emmett to the completely empty couch.

I grab the tissues from on top of the TV and hand them to him. "Here, love. I'll be right back with that cool rag." "Thaks, hod. I-CHOO-love you." "Love you too, baby doll. Oh, before I go…" I kiss his forehead.

"For your achy head." Then his nose. "For your stuffy nose." His throat. "Your sore throat." I turn to go, and he says: "Baby? My lips hurt too…" I sigh in fond exasperation, kissing him lightly. "Better, gorgeous?"

"Much, beautiful." I head to the bathroom to wet a rag for his head, humming "Omigod You Guys" under my breath. "Mm…Ana?" "Hey. How's my sleepy angel girl?" Elle manages a tired smile as she follows me back downstairs.

"Still sleepy and needing to be…*yawn*…held." I smile. "I think I can arrange that." I place the cool rag on Emmett's forehead. He moans: "Thak you…" sounding utterly miserable. "Oh, my poor teddy bear."

I sit on the couch, guiding his head to my lap as Elle cuddles against my side, nuzzling my shoulder. ~A few days later, home~ "Mama/Mum!" Meri, Harry, Drake, and the twins chorus. "Momma!" Fabala exclaims, running into my arms.

I hug her tightly. "I missed you." "I missed you too, my sweet." We unpack. Afterward, I go lay on the front lawn. "What'cha doin'?" "Oh, hey, Dewey. I'm just chillin'." "Can I join you?" "Mm-hmm." He sits with his back against the front yard's huge oak and I gesture to his lap and then my head, my eyes asking the question I'm too chicken to put into words.

"Go for it." I grin. "You still play 'Spot Cloud Shapes'?" I ask. He grins too, nodding. "**All** the time." "Game, now." "OK." We spend almost four hours playing. Elle and Emmett come stomping out. "Ana! We've been calling you for **an ****hour ****and ****a ****half**!"

I have the good grace to blush. Dewey immediately jumps to my defense. "Hey! You guys, it's **totally** my fault. Ana-banana here and I got caught up in our cloud-gazing." "Mm-hmm, we did." "Dinner's ready. Is Dewey staying?" Ramin calls.

"Yeah, definitely!" we chorus. Over dinner, Dewey and I chat about music. "You still have that Queen album?" "Innuendo? Yep; you want it?" "To borrow. Please." "Sure. I'll go get it once we're done here." "Thanks."

"No prob." ~Later that night, Emmett's POV~ "I'm surprised. Never pegged you for a Queen fan." I muse. She smiles. "I'm just **full** of surprises, aren't I?" We pull back the covers and climb into bed. "Ana? About the whole Egypt thing…"

"Mm-hmm…?" "…I'm **so** sorry I yelled at you. I was scared…scared of losing you, getting a call that you'd ended up sick or hurt and me being halfway around the world, feeling completely helpless and useless and-"

She cuts me off by pressing her lips to mine, cupping my cheek tenderly. "Shh…hush, my love. You're starting to ramble. I accept your apology, and **completely** understand. I would've done **exactly** the same if our positions had been reversed, for all the same reasons you did: worry, concern, and pure, unbridled love."

"Wow, that was…wow." "Kiss me…" I smile, acquiescing the instant the words leave her lips. "So, tomorrow night…we head to Gotham, right?" She nods, shivering slightly. I rub her arms soothingly and pepper the top of her head with reassuring kisses as I gather her closer.

"Hey. H-Hey, it'll be alright. If anything happens, Bruce will totally kick his ass." "I know. I'm not worried about **that**. I'm worried about Harley, and Elle." "Humph. Always the blondes…" Tish mutters with a scoff, rolling her eyes.

"Funny you should say that because…you're coming, too." "What?" "You heard me." I smile as she hums softly, curling deeper into my chest. "New song?" I ask, yawning as I nuzzle her hair. "Mm-hmm; two, actually."

"Whoa! My busy little beaver, hmm?" I tease. She giggles. "Yeah. Elle said the sweetest thing to me earlier and it just…got my creative gears turning, I guess." "Aw, thanks…" a voice says. "Hey, sweetie. You're welcome."

Elle climbs in, nestling into our angel. "So, what'd you say that was so insightful?" I ask the blonde. "I quoted my nanny, who always used to say: 'An immature love says I love you because I need you, but a **mature** love says I **need** you because I **love** you'."

"Deep, and true. I can see why you were inspired." Ana laughs softly as I stifle my fourth yawn in five minutes. "Emmett, my love, you can barely keep your eyes open. Sleep…" "Mm…don't wanna." My body has other ideas, though, as my eyes begin to close and my breathing slows.

"Sweet dreams, teddy bear…" is the last thing I hear before succumbing to sleep. ~Next Morning~ The shrill ringing of Ana's phone jolts us awake. "Mm…it's **seven** **AM**. Who the **hell** would be calling you this early?" I half-groan, half-whine.

She just laughs. "Hi, Mickey. I did; thank you. Oh? Wow, really? That's amazing! I can't wait to see you! **Tonight**? Yes! 4-6; I have a 7:00 show tonight. Sounds divine. See you then. Bye…*kiss* Oh! I'll bring Elle and Emmett so we can break the ice. OK? Kay, bye."

"You two are going out **again**?" I whine, pouting petulantly. "Yes…but this time, it's only really a half-date because you, Elle, and Warner are gonna be there." "OK…I guess." "Thanks, Em." I smile. "You're welcome, princess."

She turns to go, and Elle and I frown. "Where ya goin'?" "Shower." "Aww! Can't you stay in bed with us for just a **little** longer? **Please**?" we beg, pouting. "OK, OK! A few more minutes." "Yes!" She laughs.

"I love you both…**so** much." "We know." "So…**this** is the **perfect** woman you three fell head-over-heels for?" a voice asks skeptically. "Vivienne!" Elle, Warner, and I chorus, covering ourselves and bolting out of bed to hug her.

"Hey, I've missed you guys too. So, introduce me?" "Ahem. Vivienne, this is Ana. Ana, this is Vivienne." She sits up in bed, smiles, and holds out her hand to be shaken. "Nice to meet you." Vivienne says softly.

"You too. I've heard a lot about you." "Likewise…almost **too** much." she half-jokes. Ana just laughs. "Oh, I can only **imagine**. When it comes to me, these three tend to gush." "Ana!" we whine, blushing heavily.

She giggles, kissing us each in turn. "You know I'm teasing…" "Ana, do you think we could…*blush*…shower together?" Elle asks her shyly. The brunette nods, smiling softly and lovingly at her blonde angel.

"We can…as long as you can handle kissing and light touches **only**. I want our first time to be **special**, and I will **not** let a little playing around in the shower ruin that. Alright?" "Mm-hmm. I **promise** I'll be good…"

"Mm…you know, while you've got that positively **wicked** smirk on your face, I'm **completely** disinclined to believe you." "No, Ana! I really **do** promise…" ~Elle's POV~ Tears spring unbidden to my eyes at Ana's seeming rejection.

"Dear heart, relax! I was **teasing**, not rejecting. OK?" I nod, feeling silly. "Mm-hmm." She smiles, kissing me gently. "Good. You strip; I…*deep kiss*…will go start the water." "Warm, but not too hot."

"I know, love." she calls, humming "So Much Better" softly. "Emmett, hon?" "Mm?" "Will you please get my dark blue dress out of the closet? I forgot to do it last night." "Unh…I don't wanna get up." he moans childishly.

I scowl deeply at him. "**I****'****ll** get it, Ana. The one with white roses?" "Yes. Thank you, Elle." "No problem, sweetie." "Shower's ready!" she sings. I giggle. "Someone's perky this morning…" "Just feeling good, I guess. Turn on my I-pod before you come in, would ya?"

"Sure thing." I press "Power" on her dock, and Sara Bareilles flows from the speakers: "King of Anything". "Oh, I **love** this song!" I exclaim as I step into the shower. Ana smiles widely. "Me too." She kisses me as we soap up.

Then I ask: "Have you **always** believed in fairy tales?" She nods, smiling softly. "Mm-hmm, I have. Ever since I was a little girl…" We shampoo, rinse, and condition, rinsing again as she glides her fingers across my stomach in a feather-light caress.

"You are beautiful, Elle." she whispers tenderly in my ear. "Thanks. You are, too." "Thank you. Now, we should get outta here before it gets cold." I smile, wrapping my arms around her neck. "I agree. Carry me?"

"Mm…I suppose." she teases. I giggle as she places one hand at my shoulders and the other just at my knees, scooping me up effortlessly. "So, we goin' to the park?" "Mm-hmm! I was thinkin' we'd just walk around, check out the performers, and eat **tons** of junk."

"Mm…yum. Sounds like a plan…Ana?" "Hmm?" "…Why me?" "Because…you're brilliant, beautiful, and from the moment I first saw you…I just **knew** you had to be one of the family." "Oh…really?" "Yes, really."

~Regular POV~ "Ana? Can I talk to you before you go?" Emmett asks softly. "Sure, hon." "I don't mean to behave the way I am. It's just that today is…the anniversary of the day my **father**…left us." His eyes well with tears, and my heart breaks.

"Oh, Em…" "I was eight years old. He just…up and left. No explanation, no goodbye…**nothing**." "Love? I understand if you and Char need some time alone today." "Thanks. I promise I'll be myself again by tonight, so I can cheer on my angel. I just…need to sit here and…sulk for a while."

"OK, baby. I love you." "Love you too. Have fun with Elle today." "Loads. Ready?" The blonde nods eagerly, grinning. "Let's **go**!" "Hello!" We come downstairs and I see Jane Rizzoli, her mother Angela, and her professional "partner" Dr. Maura Isles standing in the doorway.

"Maura, Angela, Jane, not that I'm not happy to see you all, but…**what** are you doing here?" "We just wanted to pop in, say hello…the usual." Angela says nervously. Jane scoffs, rolling her eyes. "**Please**, Ma! You choose _now_ to beat around the bush? Ana, Maur and I know about the spots Kate and Abby left open, and we're…interested in fillin' 'em."

I smile. "I was **wondering** when this would happen. But, I was hoping it wouldn't come until we moved to Boston in a few months." "A few months? What are you doin' here that's **so** important?" Angela asks, giving me the "mother glare".

"OK. **Do ****not** give me the mother glare. I'm **just** as good at it as you." "She should be, raising nine of her own." "Mama, Mama, look at we drew!" Pierre and Gustave chorus, rushing toward me. It's a family portrait.

"Boys, it's perfect. Thank you." "Can we put it in a frame and put it on your dresser?" "Mm-hmm. I'd love that." "So…let's go!" "OK. Let's." I kiss Elle gently as I reach for her hand. "I love you." She smiles.

"Love you, too." ~Later that afternoon, Elle's POV~ "So, ice cream, then home to cuddle for a while?" Ana smiles, nodding. "Sounds good to me, love." We walk around, slowly making our way home as we finish our ice cream.

We walk in and hear: "Where the **hell** have you been?" Ana sighs, rolling her eyes. "Oh my God…we were at the park. OK?" Jethro glares at her. "Don't you **dare** take that tone with me!" "I'll take whatever tone I **want** with you. I'm 35 years old!"

She takes my hand and we head upstairs to spend the rest of the afternoon, just us. "Ana, I have to tell you something, and…you probably aren't gonna like it." I say meekly. "OK…" she drawls slowly, raising an eyebrow.

I take a deep breath, blurting it all out in a big rush. "Emmett and I made it so you won't be put in Callahan's class!" She bolts up, exclaiming: "You did **what**? I can't **believe** you guys!" "We did to **protect** you!" I insist.

"Oh, **right**! Even though you know **damn** well that I could totally kick Callahan's ass if I needed to." "Don't worry, my precious treasure. I'm calling the admissions office as we speak and putting you back in Callahan's class." Warner calls.

She smiles in relief, calling back: "Thank you, love-ling." "Anything for you, sweetie." he coos. I scoff. "Please…" "Jealous, Elle?" Warner asks, smirking. "No!" I squeak defensively. Ana smirks, putting her lips to my ear and whispering: "You're lying, Elle."

"Can I ask you something?" he asks her. She nods. "You asked for a suite, right?" "Mm…**soundproof**." "I can only **imagine** why…" he purrs, pulling her into a gentle yet fiery kiss. She laughs breathlessly, dazedly, when they part.

"I just saw stars…" she pants. "You ready for that?" he asks gently. She brushes his bangs away from his eyes, kissing lightly from his cheek to his lips, softly asking: "Are **you**?" "Yes. I want it more than anything. But, I also know that…once we cross that line, there's no going back."

"You're scared." It's not said accusingly, just a neutral statement to gauge his reaction. He nods. "Yes." "Of?" "One of us screwing up and making the other wanna leave." She strokes his cheek, sighing softly.

"Love, that's the adventure…the roller-coaster, so to speak." "So…you're saying I need to conquer my fear?" "No, I'm saying I'll **help** you through it." "…How?" "I think you know the answer to that, love. But, I'll tell you anyway…I'm gonna love every inch of you as slowly as possible, **right ****now**."

"Mm…Ana." ~Regular POV~ He practically whimpers my name. "Shh, my darling. I'll be gentle as a lamb. Come on…" I lead him to a gorgeous red, gold, and black themed bedroom that Ramin and I put in **specifically** for lovemaking exploits.

"Wow…" he breathes. I smirk briefly, sauntering seductively over to the red and black bed, pulling the cord to part the black lace canopy. "Impressive, no?" "Yes…" ~Warner's POV~ She walks over to me, pressing our chests together gently as she brings one hand up to my neck and the other to cup my cheek as her mouth presses tenderly against mine.

"Make all the noise you want; it's feedback to me, OK?" she whispers as we disconnect briefly before coming together again. Slowly, she starts to unbutton my shirt, covering my neck, shoulders, and chest entirely with kisses.

"Unh, baby, that feels **so ****good**." I whisper hoarsely while she works her way back up to my lips as we slowly back up onto the bed. Feeling slightly braver now, I reach down and pull her blouse up over her head.

She raises her arms, subconsciously helping me. Then she reaches down to unsnap her jeans and wriggles out of them, laying me down lovingly. "Ready?" she asks softly. I press a lush kiss to her neck, nodding semi-hesitantly.

She shivers, halting her kissing trail briefly as goose-bumps prickle her skin. Then she continues until the line of my boxers at my hips. "Can I, love?" she asks tenderly. I nod bravely, swallowing the lump of fear that's risen in my throat.

She slips her panties and my boxers off in one fell swoop and enters me slowly. "Ohh, God, **Ana**!" I moan, my head tossing in ecstasy. "That's it, baby. You OK?" "Never—felt—better…" I pant, nodding reassuringly before she pulls me into a passionate kiss, our tongues tangling as we both groan in bliss.

"That was—cosmic." I whisper afterward as we lay, panting deeply and glistening with sweat, in the otherworldly afterglow. She smiles, kissing my hair lovingly and whispering: "How's it feel, officially being lovers?"

"Amazing. I wanna give you something." I present her with a very modest white gold diamond ring. She gasps softly, tears filling her eyes as I slip it onto her right ring finger. "I promise you I'll marry you one day."

"Does it matter who asks whom?" I shake my head, cupping hers and kissing her jaw lightly. "Of course not, babe. You know I'm not that much of a chauvinist anymore." ~That night, regular POV~ Gomez, Tish, Bruce, Harley, Warner, Elle, Emmett and I enter the Joker's "house" and immediately hear his sneezes, coughs, and overdramatic moans and groans of misery.

Harley scoffs. "I dunno what I **ever** saw in him. I'm sorry I ever left ya, Annie. I **swear** I won't make **that** mistake again…" I shake my head, soothingly stroking her cheek and kissing her gently. "It's alright, love. Water under the bridge."

They get us settled in. I head straight to Joker's room. "Ana?" "Yep. I told you I'd come." He tells me he's eaten and that Cutter's been pushing fluids. "Good." I smile. "I'll just leave you be, then." "Ana, c'mere. There's this weird guy requesting a video chat…" Elle says cautiously.

I quirk an eyebrow. "What? …Lemme see." I look at the screen, and can't help but laugh. "It's Fritz. I was wondering when he'd get in touch. Hi!" "Hi, Ana…*yawn*" "I take it you're finishing up a case, then?" I ask sympathetically, taking in his exhausted appearance with concern.

He nods. "So, how are Cece, Chris, Elphie, and the good Dr.?" "They're good; Elphie's excited for the start of a new school year at Shiz, as is Donnan. Cece and Chris…*deep sigh*…where do I begin?" "Uh-oh…talk it out."

"Cece keeps having flashbacks, and I can't get within five feet of Chris without goin' wet." "You keep havin' forest flashbacks, don't you?" he asks with a knowing smirk. "Yes! They're gettin' so **bad**, Fritz! I can't even **tell** you how many times I've had to…you know…in the shower, screaming his name. I've cut my lips by biting them **way** more times than I care to count. Thank God I have healing magic, though."

"Oh, God. I can only **imagine** the awkwardness of **that** conversation!" I throw my head back and laugh. "Right?" "I've gotta go. Love you." I smile softly. "Love you too." I go to check on Joker and we realize we still have feelings for each other.

"I promise to get help. Once I'm outta Arkham-" "Mm-mm. I'll come visit." "I'd like that. You gonna convince Bruce-y to drive you up?" I nod, handing him a hanky. "Probably. Here, blow your nose and try to relieve some o' that."

"'K. Thanks." "Mm-hmm." "Stay 'til I fall asleep?" "Yeah, of course…Jack." ~Jack/Joker's POV~ I shiver as she lies down beside me, pulling me close. "I've missed you…" I admit in a whisper, blushing lightly.

She kisses the top of my head, smiling softly. "I've missed you, too…" she whispers back. Right as I fall asleep, I hear her add: "And if lovin' you makes me crazy, then I don't wanna be sane…" She slips out, and I sleep with a smile on my lips.

~Regular POV~ "So…did you and **Jack** have a nice conversation?" Emmett asks, scowling at me. "Yes. As a matter of fact, we did. Bruce?" "Yeah, baby?" "When Jack's better, do you think Batman could 'find' him and help me take him to Arkham?"

A smile quirks his lips upward. "I don't see why not…" "Yay! Thank you, baby. I love you…" "I love you, too. Can we go somewhere and talk?" "'Course. Roof?" "Sounds good." He holds out his hand; I take it, smiling softly and pulling him in for a gentle kiss.

"You two better take coats; you know how Gotham nights are." Cutter says. We nod, reciting: "Cold, even in summer." I kiss Bruce's cheek and chirp: "Be right back!" He smirks. "'Borrowing' Jack's jacket?"

I wink, tittering and whispering in his ear: "You know me **too** well…" I slip into Jack's room, drape his purple Joker jacket over my shoulders and deeply inhale its scent. "That can't **possibly** smell **good**…" Emmett, Elle, Gomez, and Tish chorus.

I smile. "_Au__contraire_. Gunpowder, gasoline, and…something uniquely **Jack**." "Humph!" Emmett scoffs. Bruce just laughs, pulling me close so the jacket won't fall off my shoulders. "You fell quick!" "I never really got back up."

We head to the roof and he drops the bombshell. "If I decided I wanted to stop being Batman…what would you say?" I sit down and he sits beside me, keeping my hand in his and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Well…first, I would ask if there was a specific reason for it." "And I would say yes…you." "Then **I** would say that that's very sweet…but unnecessary. **Gotham** needs **Batman** as much as **I** need **you**. Alright? And who knows…I might be on the front lines, right there alongside you one day soon…"

"…But not **too** soon." I lean forward a little to kiss him. "Agreed…" "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" two voices shout. I whirl around to find Emmett and Elle coming out of hiding, expressions of absolute lividness on their faces.

"Funny. I could've **sworn** that Bruce and I were having a **private** conversation." "It's not **private** when it concerns your **safety**, Ana!" Elle hisses. "You know what? Since you two can't let a **personal** conversation **stay** personal, who **knows** what you've been telling my fellow cast members? I think it would be safest if you didn't come to the rehearsals **or** the shows for a while…**either** of you."

"I'm inclined to agree." "Alfred!" Bruce and I chorus, getting up to hug him. He eagerly returns them, and then pulls back with a shiver. "How can you two **possibly** stand out here? It's **freezing**!" I shrug.

"We were talking, and I guess we just…weren't thinking about it." "I see…well, we'd best get inside, or Master Bruce is quite liable to catch a chill." "Alfred…" Bruce whines. I smile, a soft laugh escaping my lips.

"Hey…he cares." He smiles, nodding. "You're right." "I care the same for you…Ana." "H-Hey, he drops the Miss!" ~A little while later~ I'm sitting on the couch with Warner, Gomez, and Tish, cuddled securely in Warner's lap.

"So…Noah's driving us in tomorrow, right?" he asks softly, kissing the top of my head for the sixth time. I gaze with lovesick eyes at my promise ring and sigh dreamily. "You sure it's not **too** modest, honey?"

I sigh in fond exasperation at Warner's question, rolling my eyes as I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into a kiss. "I've already **told** you,  
love-ling: it's perfect." "OK…sorry. I guess I'm just used to…higher expectations."

I giggle, shaking my head. "It's alright. I love you." He smiles, kissing my forehead. "Love you too…" I settle my head against his chest and giggle a little bit louder as he encircles his arms around me completely and gives me a light, tender squeeze.

"To answer your earlier question, yes, he is. He's bringing Timmy Ho's for the cast." "Yum!" "Right?" "Random question." "Hit me." "Is there a song you're really stuck on in the production right now?" "Ooh…that's a toughie. It's probably a tie between 'There, Right There' and 'Chip on my Shoulder'."

"Cast joke and bunny suit." "Mm…you know me **so** well." "May I intrude?" Bruce asks. "You may." Warner murmurs, flashing him a smile. I climb into Bruce's lap. "You know, Jack's thinking of joining the boys in blue once he's declared sane and adjusted to his new life." he murmurs into my hair with a slight yawn.

"Master Bruce, perhaps you should think about getting some sleep." He groans childishly, fixing me with puppy-dog eyes. "Nope. Alfred's right, love. You're starting to get dark circles under your eyes…"

"Alright, alright…I'm going." As my Dark Knight prince disappears through the open bedroom door, Alfred pulls me aside. "I just wanted to say thank you, Ana, for showing Bruce that **someone** other than myself cares."

I smile softly, taking his hand in mine and squeezing it as I get up on tiptoes to kiss his forehead. "No trouble. In quite a few respects, I empathize." "Really?" "Yes. My birth parents didn't want me, so I understand what it's like to feel lost, like you don't have a place in the world."

"Well, you seem fairly well-adjusted." "Yes, thanks to my grandfather…my pa-pa." "He sounds like a wonderful man." "Mm. He was. I inherited his love of music and books. But most intriguingly, I inherited my grand-mama's sewing ability."

"Hand or machine?" I smirk, a quick upturn of my lips, and reply: "Both, actually." "Impressive…" I drop a quick, diva-like bow. "Thank you, thank you. Tell Bruce I'll be along shortly." "Muddled thoughts concerning a certain blond-haired, blue-eyed District Attorney?"

"Am I **that** transparent?" I ask exasperatedly, blushing brightly. "Yes. Be discreet. You tend to be a bit **too** vocal when you're frustrated." "Noted." I dress warm and head back up to the roof to vent to the night sky.

~Jack's POV~ I wake up and hear Ana talking to herself. "Why **him**? Of **all** people, why in the name of **God** did it have to be **Harvey**? I must just subconsciously have a thing for blondes…ugh! Harvey, Harvey, Harvey…I love your eyes and the way they sparkle when you smile and laugh. I love that you've got a heart three sizes too big. I just love **you**."

She takes a deep breath and must be coming inside. "Feel better now?" Butler-boy asks her. "Yes. But…I think I'll make myself a cup of tea before joining Bruce just in case there are any frazzled nerves left over."

"Maybe **I** should do it; your hands are shaking, pet." I scoff as he reaches for her hand and she accepts his silent offer with a grateful, daughterly smile. "Penny for your thoughts?" he whispers, kissing the side of her head before starting to prepare the kettle.

She sighs deeply. "This coming Friday, Elle and I are heading to California." "You're nervous?" "…Mm-hmm…" "Because of crossing the line?" "Mm-mm…her family." "Ah…well, just be yourself, because as long as **she** loves you, **they** can't say a thing."

"You're right…thanks, Alfred." "You're quite welcome, pet. I hope you don't think this too forward, but…I wonder if I might…consider you my daughter?" "Of **course** you can. As a matter of fact, I was **hoping** you would ask."

~Elle's POV~ I watch Ana disappear through the open bedroom door and am instantly on alert as her wrist is grabbed and she lets out a small yelp while being pulled in the rest of the way. "Warner, you dick!" she whisper-squeals.

He pulls her to his chest and murmurs: "Oh, I'm sorry, pumpkin. Does **this** make it better?" He wraps his arms around her, and she starts to nuzzle his neck gently, nodding. "Mm…I **suppose**." she murmurs back half-teasingly.

The door closes, and I immediately start to nudge Emmett awake. "Emmett…Emmett…" "Huh…wha', Elle?" "We should apologize to Ana. We jumped the gun, and we shouldn't have." He sighs deeply, giving a resigned sigh.

"You're right. In the morning-" "**No**, Emmett…**now**." I growl, grabbing his wrist and yanking him up. "Alright…alright." We head over and I knock nervously. "Come in." Ana calls softly. We approach the bed, and I whisper: "I'm sorry."

"For?" "Going along with Emmett…and jumping the gun. I should've let you come to me." "Apology accepted. It's late; come to bed…**both** of you. Harl, Tish, Gomez, you comin'?" "Yes, Ana…" She opens her arms to me, and directs Emmett none too kindly to the opposite, colder side of the bed.

"So, how's your older brother?" Warner asks her. "One Captain James T. Kirk? …Good, last I heard from our ma. A little under the weather, but of course, he won't listen to **anyone** about resting." "What about **you**? You may be his **younger** sister, but I'm sure he's scared of you."

"You'd be right. I'll make you a deal: I'll go check on my big bro if you come with me, and…I can present you as my t'hy'la." He looks at her with raised eyebrows, kissing the top of her head and beginning to rub her arm.

"You sure? That's a pretty big announcement." "Well, Ma and Spock aren't gonna like it, but, they'll get over it!" "Really? …Just like that?" "Mm-hmm…just like that." She tilts her head up and they kiss languidly, tongues and lips teasing just enough so that they both make soft sounds of pleasure, but don't full-on moan.

"**Must** you two do that **now**?" "We're just savoring a little, _mon __cher_. No lovemaking tonight. My love-ling's a bit too tired for that." As if to illustrate Ana's point, Warner gives a loud yawn. She and I both giggle.

"Sleep, darlin'." "Since we've gotta be up early, will you give me a 'Positive' dance to…wake me up?" "Make that **us**…I wanna come, too." I chime in drowsily. She laughs, beginning to stroke my hair. "Alright. I guess I'll be revealing my **t****'****hylara** sooner than expected…"

~Next Morning, regular POV~ "Ready, you two?" "Uh-huh…*yawn*" I giggle, winking flirtatiously and murmuring: "Don't worry, loves. **This****'****ll** wake ya up, guaranteed." My Greek Chorus starts their "rap", which gradually leads into the "Positive" dance break (minus the breast grab).

Even so, by the end, Elle and Warner are indeed awake, but have their proverbial tongues on the floor. With a seductive smirk on my lips, I saunter up to them and whisper: "Reign it in, you two. You're practically **drooling**…"

"Sorry…" they mumble, both blushing brightly. I chuckle softly, giving a slight shake of my head. "'S alright…I didn't say I wasn't **enjoyin****'** it." "Yeah, well…we were enjoyin' ourselves, too." Elle says flirtatiously.

I climb into her lap, giving her a firm kiss. When I pull away, I murmur: "Also, this way, you and I got **all** the tension out of our systems…" "Why is **that** so important?" the blonde murmurs lazily, slowly leaning forward to kiss me again.

I chuckle, responding sweetly and tenderly cupping the back of her head. "Well…let's just say my big bro's t'hy'la isn't big on PDA as a rule, but PDA of **that** caliber vexes him to the **greatest** extreme." "Mm…well then, it's a good thing we're not crossing **that** line until Friday, hmm?"

"Mm…a **very** good thing, angel." ~That afternoon, aboard the Enterprise~ (Picture TOS characters, except McCoy. Picture 2009 movie McCoy) "Ana? Is that you?" McCoy asks, happily shocked. I smile bashfully, nodding.

"Yeah, Leo…it's me." He pleasantly surprises me by opening his arms to me with a huge grin on his face. I rush from the transporter pad into his embrace, laughing and crying all at once as he hugs me tightly, picking me up and spinning me round.

"I can't believe it's you…" he whispers in awe. "Believe it, baby. It's Captain Kirk's baby sister, in the flesh." "Ana, lass!" a voice thunders. "SCOTTY!" I squeal, rushing into the highlander's arms. He receives me much the same way Leo did.

"Go work your magic, lass. The Captain has nae rested yet, and 'e's lookin' downright **ill** by now." The Scotsman's face is contorted heavily with worry, and I smile at him reassuringly. "No worries, Scotty. I'll work my little-sister magic and he'll be in bed within the hour."

"Ya promise?" I giggle, nodding. "Aye. Ensign's honor." "OK." ~Captain's Quarters~ "Annie?" "Hi, Ma. How's Jim?" "Not good. I know **you****'****ll** get him resting, though." "Yeah, I will. **James ****Tiberius ****Kirk**! You get your ass in bed **right ****now**!"

"But Ana-" he starts. "No buts. **Bed**." "But-" "No." "I have-" "Go." "Ugh! Fine…" I smile. "I'm doing this because you're my brother and I love you…" "Yeah, yeah…" While Jim rests, I call Harry, Meri, and Drake.

"How are things over there, you three?" "Good. We miss you." "I miss you, too. How are your summer studies going?" They groan loudly, and I can't help but laugh. "I remember those days…**vividly**. I can't say I miss them, but I **can** say that they made me a better witch."

"Mm. We'd better get back to it…" "You do that; I love you." "We love you, too." "Baby?" "What, Elle?" "Will you…hold me?" "Of course, angel; something on your mind?" "Mm-mm. Just want you." "OK. First thing's first…"

I cast a spell on her so she can't get sick. Then I open my arms to her. She skitters over, cuddling close. "Are you nervous about Friday?" she asks me. "Not anymore. You?" "No." ~Later~ "So, you and him…**and** you and her?" Jim and Ma ask.

"Uh-huh…problem?" "Guess not." they murmur. "We gotta go. **Rest**, Jim. If you don't, I **will** hear about it." ~Joker's hideout~ "You're back. How did it go?" Tish and Gomez ask. I kiss them both. "Well enough. My brother's a stubborn ass, but I've come to expect nothing less. So, what did Tim say?"

"Our daughter is coming along beautifully. She's not ready to kick yet, but…" "Tish, darling, that's **wonderful** news!" I hug her gently. "Any illness?" "Minor bouts; nothing too terrible." "Good." "Ana, I'm sorry. I was being overprotective." Emmett says softly, his head bowed.

"Apology accepted, love. Just try not to do it again…" "Kay." "Uh-CHOO!" "Goodness! Bless you, Warner!" "Thaks, babe. *sniff* Ugh, I **really** hope I'm not getting a cold…CHOO, uh-CHOO, AHCHOO!"

"Bless, love-ling." "Thank you, my precious treasure." "Hey-o!" "Noah!" "Babe? In case this **is** a cold, I'm taking the day off." "OK, hon. Want me to stay?" "No. Go. Have fun." "OK…" ~At the theater~ "Mom/Princess!" I hear as we walk in.

I grin. "Mia, Joe! Oh, it's so good to see you!" I exclaim, running to hug them. "There's someone else as well." They part and I see Philippe. "My God…is it really you?" "Yes, Ana. It's really me." He opens his arms, and I rush into them.

"Don't tell my mother, but I'll be joining your ranks soon." "Oh…why don't we tell her?" I ask, curious. "Grandma's sick." Mia explains, her voice and eyes filled with concern. "Yes, and she's driving us all **mad**!" Joe and Philippe groan melodramatically.

I laugh. "Oh, come now, it can't be **that** bad…" "Oh, no? You don't know her like **we** do…" "Mm." "I have a hot cocoa mocha with your name on it, pumpkin!" Jerry calls. "Thank you!" I get up, but he waves a hand.

"Ah-ah-ah, sit. We're taking it slow because of Lea's impending wedding, so…" "In that case, can I pop Emmett over? I'm gettin' antsy not being in his arms…" He chuckles, nodding. "Of course. Here." He hands me my mocha, and I smile.

"Thank you times two." I pop Emmett in, and he smirks. "Miss me already?" he asks. "Yes. Is that awful?" "No, not at all. C'mere…" He sits down and pulls me a few seats over into his lap. "For the record, I missed you, too…" he murmurs, kissing the top of my head as I snuggle it into the crook of his neck.

"So, you **and** Elle are gonna be TAs in Callahan's class?" I ask, absentmindedly playing with his shirt collar. He nods, smiling. "Mm-hmm…at least until I earn enough to start building that firm we talked about."

"Ah…there's something on your mind." "Mm-mm…" "Em…" "I'm just stressing…" "…About Harvard, and what everyone will think of a TA being engaged to a student?" I ask softly, cupping his chin in one hand and stroking his cheek with the other.

He nods meekly. "I just don't want you to start off on the wrong f-**mmph**!" I abruptly cut him off by firmly and passionately pressing my lips to his while I twine my arms around his neck. When I pull away, he's panting slightly.

"Now, you listen to me, and you listen **good**. I don't give **two ****shits** what they'll think. All I care about is the fact that I adore you, and I wanna spend forever with you. Get it?" "Got it." "Good." **He** kisses **me** this time, and it conveys **everything** we've **ever** felt for each other.

We break it off gently, and I resettle in his arms. I sigh happily, as does he. "I love you." he whispers into my hair. I smile, gazing up at him and whispering back: "Well, I **worship** you…" "I know you do. I have the love bites to prove it…"

"Mm…" I purr. "Emmy, that's a bit promiscuous to be done in public." "Char, he's **holding** me; that's all!" "Humph!" "Ignore her…did you paint your nails?" "Mm-hmm…you think purple's a good color for me?"

"Yeah, but I much prefer silver…'cause it brings out those gorgeous green eyes of yours." I blush lightly as he playfully kisses the bridge of my nose. "Now I remember why I love embarrassing you: you're even **more** beautiful when you blush…"

"Stop!" "Mm-mm…" He leans forward until our noses are touching and tilts his head slightly to bring our lips together again. "Love you…" "Love you too…" After running through a few numbers, we head back.

As we head inside, I hear Warner sneezing explosively, along with Jack, Elle, Harl, Bruce, and…Alfred? Emmett cringes. "They sound **awful**; I **definitely** don't wanna catch this…" he frets. I smile, casting prevention spells.

"Don't worry; you won't…**now**." "Good. That means I can offer to help." "I'd appreciate it; thank you." "You're welcome, princess. You check 'em over while I head to the kitchen to make some tea. And don't **any** of you argue; it works wonders."

"Mm…Ana, we're sick…" Elle, Harley, Warner, and Bruce moan. I smile sympathetically. "I know, my loves…I know." I join Emmett in the kitchen. I notice that he seems a bit preoccupied, so I tiptoe up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist, putting my chin on his shoulder.

"You OK, baby?" I ask concernedly. "Yeah, sweetie, I'm fine. Just…got a lot on my mind, that's all." "You sure?" "Yeah, I'm sure. Help me with this?" I laugh as he holds out a tray of tea, canned soup, and oyster crackers.

"Wow! Was I out of it **that** long?" He chuckles, shaking his head. "No. I just…went above and beyond." "You certainly did!" I exclaim, laughing a little. I help him carry it. "I added another song to our wedding play-list…" he says softly.

The invalids groan (all except Jack and Alfred), but I shoot them a death glare and they immediately shut up. "What song, love?" I ask softly. He immediately shakes his head, blushing brightly and mumbling: "Never mind…"

"No. Ignore them and tell me." "I'm Only Me When I'm With You." he murmurs as I gently push him into a chair and climb into his lap. "Perfect. It fits us to a T, sweetie…ooh, thought!" "Hmm?" "According to You. My ex-husband's gonna be there, so…"

"…You wanna show 'im what he's given up. Say no more." "I love when we agree." "Well, we're gettin' married soon. Shouldn't agreement, or at least compromise, be a regular thing?" he asks softly, pulling me a little higher in his lap so I won't end up on the floor.

"Mm-hmm. I just wish there were more men like you who saw things that way…" I explain softly, looking up to kiss him. My phone rings: Commissioner Gordon. "Hi, Jim…what? Oh my God…is he…? Oh, thank God! I'll be there as soon as I can to convince him. Would you? Thanks; I owe you one."

~Emmett's POV~ Ana tenses slightly in my lap, squeezing her eyes shut tight and drawing a deep, shaky breath as a river of tears so obviously threatens to spill forth. "Ana? Baby, what is it? What's wrong?" I ask concernedly, her sudden mood change startling me a bit.

"…It's Harvey. He's in the hospital. According to Commissioner Gordon, there was an explosion in the center of Gotham today, and on his way to a press conference…he got caught in the middle of it. He's at Gotham General now, and his face is pretty bad. Jim's spent the better part of the last two hours **attempting** to convince him to have a skin graft done, but, of course…"

"…He won't listen." Bruce finishes. She smiles gravely, nodding. "Exactly…" "Go talk to him, then. He'll listen to **you**." "I was planning on it. The commissioner's giving me a ride." "Ana!" "Cece! What is it, my beautiful ray of goodness?"

Ana rushes to embrace the obviously distraught fellow witch. "I know who set that bomb…" the redhead whispers, quivering violently in her brunette lover's arms. "Calm down, darling." She presses a tender kiss to Cece's brow, and slowly but surely, the redhead's shaking comes to a stop.

"It was Arlen…he was killed in the blast…by Chris." "Is Chris alright?" "As far as I know…I didn't stick around." "Why don't ya ask 'im yourself?" "**Chris**! Oh, thank God!" She makes sure Cece's alright before launching herself into the prince's arms and clamping her lips steadfastly to his.

"Don't…**ever**…scare me…like that…again." she gasps between deep, hungry kisses. "When you get home…make love with me." he murmurs. "I might get a little…primal." He smirks. "Worry not, my wicked love."

"I shan't be long, beloved." ~Hospital, Harvey's POV~ "Oh, Ana…hi." "Harvey! You have **no ****idea** how much it hurts to **not** be launching myself into your arms right now…" I chuckle, shaking my head fondly.

"Well, you _could_, but in my case, it'd probably hurt." "If I climb in gently…" "I don't see why not." She smiles. "Harv, there's something I have to do." "What?" "This." She presses her lips to mine, and I immediately kiss back.

"I've been **waiting** for that." "Noted. The commissioner talked to me about a skin graft…" "Ugh…" "**Please**, Harv…for me?" "Alright, Lia, for you…because I love you." She smiles, kissing me again, more gently this time.

"I love you too, Harv." "You'll come see me post-op, right?" I ask, my voice suddenly small. She smiles tenderly, nodding and giving a slight laugh. "Of **course** I will!" "Ms. Giry? We have to take Mr. Dent into surgery."

"Alright; good luck, Harv." "Thanks, Annie." ~Back at Jack's "house", regular POV~ "You want me to stay?" Jim asks. "Only if it's not any trouble." He shakes his head. "Nope. Cleared the rest of my day."

I give a little smile. He pulls me into a gentle hug and whispers in my ear: "It's alright to cry, even if it **is** just in relief…" "Oh, **God**…I was—so—scared. I thought—I wouldn't—get—a chance—to tell—him how—I feel."

"Shh…it's okay. OK…alright, shh…" He holds me while I shake like a hurricane in his arms, sobbing at a moderate volume into his shoulder. We walk in and Chris silently takes me in his arms, gently pressing his lips to mine.

I instantly give a soft moan, running my tongue along his bottom lip to ask for entrance. He grants it, and our tongues dance playfully as he begins to gain dominance. I wrap my arms around his neck and he begins to lick, kiss, and suck on mine.

"Mm…that'll leave a mark." "Isn't that generally the idea?" "**God**, I love you…" I breathe before he swallows my lips with his. We disappear behind the bedroom door, both of us moaning moderately loudly.

He lays me down as he unbuttons my dress in the front, kissing from the nape of my neck to my belly button in quick succession, causing me to moan and writhe beneath him. He braces me as we join and sheds his clothes with expert speed.

"No panties?" "'Course not; then this would drag." I murmur, winking saucily. We slowly make love, treasuring every inch of one another. Afterward, I go to relieve Emmett of duty, so to speak. My heart melts when I see him practically asleep in the tattered old armchair next to the couch.

I quietly approach, slowly lean down and gently touch his shoulder. "Emmett, sweetheart…wake up." "Hmm? …Ana?" "Yeah, baby, it's me. Why don't you go on to bed; you look exhausted, hon." "You sure…? *yawn*"

I smile tenderly, giving a little nod. "Positive. Now go on!" "I dunno if I can. Carry me?" "Aww, baby…you're **that** tired? You should've came and got me; I would've been up and about sooner, then." "It's OK. Just…?"

He lifts his arms, and as I lift him up, he sleepily nuzzles his face into my neck. "Love you…" I peck his lips, whispering against them: "I love you, too." ~Next Morning, Emmett's POV~ "Chris, how on **earth** did you manage this?" I hear Ana breathe as she laughs a little.

"I have my ways. Let's just hope Mickey likes it." "Oh, he will. He's told me **a ****million** times how sexy black makes me look." "Don't you have ta go see Harvey?" Harley croaks. "Yes…but that's not 'til later, when I get a call from Dr. Harrison."

"Oh." "Anne?" "Mickey! What are you doing here?" "I can't come pick my flower up early?" "You can. Here." I get up, come out, and see her guiding him to perch himself on the counter in the kitchen. "Apple cinnamon pancakes OK?"

He nods, kissing the top of her head since it's all he can reach. "Perfect." "'S cool with me, too." "Mornin', babe. Sleep well?" "I slept perfectly. What about…*kiss*…you?" "Same. Chris, can we go see Henrietta and Donnan today, so I can say 'thank you'? **Please**?"

He chuckles, nodding and pulling her close to kiss her lightly. "Of course. It'd be wonderful to see them again, especially after everything they did for us all those years ago." "What'd they do?" I ask.

"They hid us, helped us elope and raise our children. They did things that they didn't **have** to do, but **did ****anyway** because they cared for us, and still do." "Why'd they have to hide you?" Elle asks. "We were fugitives, Elle-belle. Unfortunately, the whole of Oz wanted us dead."

"Technically, they still do." "Shh!" "WHAT? And you've been **going ****back**?" Tish and Gomez exclaim as my jaw drops. ~Regular POV~ "Yes. As a matter of fact, I have." "It's been good for her…and me." Cece says softly.

Gomez glares at her, growling: "Not a **word** out of you!" "HEY!" I shout, startling Elle, Harley, Tish, Bruce, and Alfred. "You **ever** disrespect her like that again, and I **will ****not **be held responsible for my actions. Do I make myself **perfectly** clear?"

"Whoa…" "Sorry, Mickey." "'S OK. I understand the protectiveness." "I appreciate the understanding, love. Cece, I have a surprise for you, my starlight. Close your eyes." She does, grinning excitedly. I slip into Jack's room, pulling a white cloak adorned with black roses and sky-blue dress out of the closet.

I wrap the cloak around her and whisper: "Alright…open your eyes." She does, and gasps. "Ana, it's **breathtaking**! They both are! Thank you so much!" I laugh, my eyes sparkling at seeing her so happy.

"You're very welcome." "Humph!" "Oh, stop it, Elle! **I** think it was very sweet." "Vivienne! How are you, babe?" "Ah-ah…greeting first, **then** small talk." "Of course. How **can** I be so rude?" I kiss her sweetly, giggling as she places her hands on my hips and pulls me against her.

"Hi…" she breathes when we break for air, keeping me close. "Hi…" I breathe in response. "So, did you tell them the Zack story?" "I did not, love. You have that honor." "Oh, yay. Aren't I **lucky**?" "Oh, stop! You were laughing just as hard, if not **harder**, than I was. So…"

"Just play the video…please?" "No." "Ugh…fine." She tells them how Peter and Zack were lip-synching "What is this Feeling?" in exchange for betting that they wouldn't blush if I sang "So Much Better" for them and losing.

"Oh my **God**, it was hysterical! I swear I almost peed my pants, I was laughing so hard!" "And **I** was practically crying!" "It was the best…" We eat, and Mickey, Vivienne, and I head out. "20 minutes!" Emmett calls.

"Yes, Father…" I call back sarcastically. "Hey! …Kiss goodbye?" "Of course." I walk over, wrap him in my arms, and give him a long kiss. "Half-hour?" "No." "…Fine. Fun-sucker." "Love you, too." The three of us head to the park, chatting aimlessly.

"You come here a lot?" Mickey asks conversationally. I nod, smiling. "Seems to be a regular haunt of mine these days." ~A little while later~ "Malum prohibitum, Ana." "An act prohibited by law."

"Good, which makes malum en se…?" "An action that's evil in itself." "Like…?" "Assault, murder, battery, kidnapping…" Emmett looks up at me skeptically with that last one. I smirk, clasping my hands behind my back.

"You doubt me?" He returns the smirk, shaking his head. "Not at all, baby." He stands up to stretch, and I gaze at him hopefully. "So…are we done?" He chuckles, nodding. "For today." "Ya know, I have a warming salve that would help your sore back."

"Bedroom?" "Mm-hmm. Take your shirt off and lie on the bed on your stomach. I'll go get the jar." ~Emmett's POV~ I do as Ana told me. "Got it. Took me a second to find the right one." She climbs into the bed, almost but not quite completely on top of me.

She puts salve on her hands and slowly starts working it into my back. "Oh…that feels good." "Working?" "Oh, yeah…" "Might make ya drowsy toward the end, OK?" "Mm…" I feel her smirking against the back of my neck, but am too relaxed to do anything.

She slowly places kisses there, and I begin to subtly quiver. "Better?" I nod. Then the drowsiness kicks in, and I can't stop **yawning**. "Get some rest, OK?" "Stay…please?" I ask, pouting sleepily. She gives a breath of a laugh, smiling tenderly and stroking my cheek as she whispers: "You know that when you look at me that way, I can deny you absolutely nothing."

She wipes her hands off on a wet cloth that had been on the bedside table. Then she climbs in, pulling me close and taking my left hand as I subconsciously offer it to her. She gives a sigh of tender exasperation, shaking her head and whispering: "Oh, Emmett…"

The last thing I hear is her humming "I'm Only Me When I'm With You" as I drop off to sleep. ~Jane's POV~ "How is he, hon?" I ask softly. "Janie! What are you and Maura doing here?" "Well…at the risk of sounding cheesy, we couldn't be away from you anymore."

She giggles as I wrap my arms around her, pull her close, and kiss the top of her head. "That **was** cheesy…but it's OK." "Ana! Harvey's on the phone!" Cutter calls. "Thanks, Jared; I got it! Hello…uh-huh…that's **great**…sure, I can be there in ten minutes…OK, bye…love you too…bye."

I change and Jim drives me in. "Hey, you…" Harvey returns my smile as I walk in. "Hey. I missed you. Do I get a hello kiss?" I giggle, nodding. "Of course…" I cross the room to the bed, climb in with him (being careful of all his hook-ups, of course), and place a loving kiss on his lips.

"…And for the record, I missed you too. How ya doin'?" "Two days until the bandages can come off. It hurts like **hell**…" I give him a sympathetic smile, murmuring: "I'll bet; my poor baby…" and kissing him again, a bit longer this time.

"Mm…is that raspberry lip gloss I taste?" he asks softly. I nod. "Mm-hmm…I wore it **just** for you." "Well, then…aren't I lucky?" He pulls me into another languid meeting of lips, making me moan softly as he cups the back of my head gently to gradually deepen it.

"Harvey…" "Baby, I **swear** I'm not overexerting, OK?" "OK…" ~Two and a half hours later, home~ "Oh, thank God! Visiting hours ended 45 minutes ago; we were worried!" "Harvey and I got to talking, that's all."

"Talking…and cuddling…and **kissing**." Jim interjects with a smirk on his face. "Jim…shut up!" I squeak, a bright blush painting my cheeks as Vivienne, Jane, Maura, Bruce, Harley, Jack, Elle, and Alfred-Dad all exclaim: "WHAT?"

"Yes! There was kissing, OK? **A ****lot** of it, actually. That'll be the last time I see him for **two ****days**!" "Gives us time to wedding plan, then, doesn't it?" "Mm…it does." "We've got everything planned…except…"

Emmett and I cringe, grimacing in sync as we chorus: "Speeches…" "Well…I can thank all the guys." "I can thank all the ladies, then! Did you wanna make special toasts for each other?" Someone snorts.

I glare stormily at the front door, seeing Spike, Lorne, and Angel standing there attempting to hold in laughter (poorly) while Connor joins me in glaring at them. Em just smiles, kissing along my jaw-line and softly murmuring: "Ignore them. Toasts to each other is a splendid idea, honey."

"Good thing we're both excellent public speakers, hmm?" He laughs. "Mm…very good." He pulls me into his lap, encouraging me to straddle him. I do, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him lightly over and over again.

"Love you, baby." he murmurs between kisses. I chuckle sultrily. "I love you too, teddy bear." "Can you two do that later…**please**?" Elle and Jack beg. Emmett laughs, nodding. "Yeah, we can." "Actually, I should tell you…turns out my mother's intuition was wrong. We're having a girl."

"**Really**? Oh baby, that's **incredible**! In that case, what d' you think of the name Krista Leanne Genevieve Giry-Forrest?" he asks between covering my lips, chin, jaw-line, and neck with soft, tender kisses.

"I **love** it…ooh, Em, you **know** that's my sweet spot, gorgeous." "Humph! Emmett may be **many** things, but gorgeous?" "Ma!" Jane exclaims. I shake my head and smirk, mouthing: "It's OK. Watch, listen, and learn, love."

Emmett looks at me and mouths: "Be as dirty as necessary." "Gladly." Making **sure** Angela can hear, I place my lips against his ear and murmur: "You're gonna end up finger-fucking me against the wall if you don't take me to bed **right ****now**, you sexy hunk o' man…"

"Well, then…" He rises off of the couch. I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist as he lifts me into his arms. He peppers lush kisses across my neck and I moan none too quietly as I tilt my head back to allow him better access.

"Oh, Ana…is that **apples** I smell?" he asks, licking up and down my neck as I close my eyes in ecstasy. "Mm-mm…ambrosia." "It's so…**perfect**." "My cousin helps me make it twice a month. It's an **ideal** aphrodisiac…"

"Mm…I can tell." We disappear for quite a while and when we come out, we're both glowing and smiling like lovesick teenagers. "Oh, you two just **have** to be joined at the hip, don't you?" Char asks, smiling fondly at us.

"Mm-hmm…" we chorus. "I called the church. The date's all set." "What? Ma, I **told** you…we wanna wait a little longer than originally planned." "What…**why**?" "Ahem! Do you not see the bump?" "Yeah…so?"

"Ma…" "You chose to make love out of wedlock; now you pay penance." "I'll call Father Rowan." "Thank you, angel." "Mm-hmm." ~Jack's POV~ She makes her call, plopping down next to her "Dad" immediately afterward.

"It went well, then, pet?" She nods. "We'll have the wedding in February like we planned." "**February**?" "Valentine's, actually." "And hopefully, it'll snow…" Emmett murmurs. "Mm…that'd be **pretty**." "Yes, it would."

She smiles. "Hello, Malcolm." We all recoil, especially Elle and Maura. "But…he's supposed to be-" "-Dead. We know!" "How are you?" Malcolm asks her. I scoff, as do Batsy and Butler-boy when she giggles giddily and asks in return: "Can't ya tell?"

He chuckles and softly replies: "Yes. I can." They embrace. He reverently whispers: "I can **feel**…and **touch**." She smirks slyly. "Mm-hmm. Do you feel **this**?" She walks forward and tilts her gaze up to his, asking permission to kiss him with her eyes.

He nods nervously, whispering: "I haven't kissed a woman in **years**…" "Malcolm, it's OK. We'll go slow." She smiles, and presses their bodies and lips together, sighing in relief and satisfaction as his arms come around her waist.

Hers come around his neck, and his kiss seems to make her dizzy as she buckles slightly and he presses closer to keep her upright. Cutter, Rocco, and Henshaw all wolf-whistle. She laughs. "Easy, boys. The free show's a one-time thing."

"Aww…" they groan. "Sorry." "Ana?" "Yeah, Jim?" "Come with me? Hannah and JJ have **really** been missin' ya…" "Won't Barbara be upset?" "If I cared, I wouldn't be inviting you, would I?" ~Regular POV~ "Touché, my friend. Dad, can I go?"

"I don't see why not, pet. Have fun." "I will! Chris, when I get home, we'll go." "Alright." He wraps my cloak around me. "Thank you, love." He smiles. "You're welcome." ~Later~ "Mom, are you ready?" Alice asks excitedly.

I nod. "Is your father out there?" "Mm…and waiting with baited breath." "Patience, _amore __mio_. This **is** for your birthday, after all." He growls. I giggle. "Alright, alright…I'm coming." I come out in a layered red and black dress.

Jasper and Emmett chorus: "Wow…" ~Carlisle's POV~ I sit stock still; Ana notices. "I'm gonna **enjoy** this…" She starts to sing. (Right Kind of Wrong: Leann Rimes. Not mine!)

Ana:  
I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Loving you, That isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong

It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm makin'  
But what your giving I am happy to be taking  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms

They say your somethin I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
Loving you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong

I should try to run but I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run your the one I run to  
Can't do without what you do to me,  
I don't care if I'm in too deep yeah

I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are

You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Hey-yeah  
Loving you, yeah, isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong

Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong

"Happy birthday, _il __mio __tesoro_." she murmurs. I pull her into my lap and kiss her soundly. "Best—present—ever." "It gets better, trust me." I look at her, shocked. "You don't mean…?" She cups my cheek, kisses me sweetly, and nods.

"I do. The center is yours." "**What**?" Angel snarls. "Mm-hmm…" I pick her up as we engage in a passionate kiss. She whimpers deliciously, causing me to growl into her neck. "Carlisle…" "_Si, __m__'__amore_?"

"Take me to bed…please?" I do just that, showering every inch of her with my infinite adoration for her and **only** her. "This may sting a bit, love." "That's alright, darling. I made the adjustment so that it will only mark me as your mate."

"As I will be yours, _m__'__amore __divina_." "Mm…I **love** when you speak Italian, love." I start tentatively lapping at the blood slowly leaking from my bite. "Do it, baby…I trust you not to lose control." "I don't need to worry about that anymore, actually." "So…?"

I trail my tongue in languid vertical strokes across the "wounded" area of her neck, **purring** when she gives a soft, encouraging moan. "Oh, Car, _amore __mio_, _mia __vita, __mio __cuore, __mia __anima_…" "Am I truly all of that to you, sweet?"

"_Si_. You, Carlisle Xavier Cullen, are my love, my life, my heart, and my soul…_per __sempre __e __sempre_." "How **touching**…" "Shut **the ****fuck** up, Angel!" she growls, surprising the kids and me. "He staked a claim on what was meant to be **mine**!"

"Are you deaf, or just so **stupid** that I **have** to repeat myself: SHUT. **UP**!" "_Mia __bella_, calm down. You're scaring me…" "My apologies, _amore __mio_. But, Angel has **no ****right** to be angry. **I** offered myself **to ****you**."

"_Te __amo, __mia __bella __amore_…" I murmur with a yawn, nuzzling closer to her. "Sleep, _amore __mio_…" "_Vuoi __rimanere_…?" I ask, my words one big mumble as she gathers my slack, practically asleep form in her arms.

"_Si, __naturalmente_. _Ora, __il __sonno_…" I smile and acquiesce easily, wrapping myself around her so she absolutely can't move. ~Regular POV~ "Mama…" "Busy…" "Now, now…is that any way to speak to your son?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Jazz. My mind is…all over the place right now." "It's alright, Mama. Can I sit with ya?" "Of course, darlin'…if you can convince your bear of a brother to bring me a piece of that cake I **slaved** over."

"Sure thing, Mama. Emmett!" "Yeah, Jazz?" "Mama wants a piece of cake!" "Tell 'er to come get it, then!" "Em, she can't move! …You tell 'im." I giggle at the Southern boy's light blush. "Daddy has Mama in a rather immobile position, sweet."

"Aw…you two did the dirty?" "Mm-mm…we **joined**." "He claimed you…?" "Yes." "Here…Mom." "Thanks. Mm…yum." I finish my second dessert and hear my love whimpering fearfully in his sleep. "Carlisle…?" "Mm…Ana?"

"_Si, __amore_. _Hai __avuto __un __incubo_?" He nods, whimpering softly into my neck and beginning to shake slightly. "_Si, __ed __e __stato __terribile_…" "_Parla __con __me, __tesoro. __Cosa __e __successo __in __esso_?" "_I __Volturi __mi __ha __costretto __a __drenare __te, __amore __mia __bella. __Sono __stato __torturato __mentalmente __come __ho __avuto __di __sentire __che __mi __chiedo __ripetutamente __di __fermarsi. __Potevo __sentire __il __vostro __amore __il __dolore__, __il __tradimento, __e__...__come __si __muore __lentamente __e __dolorosamente __tra __le __mie __braccia_…"

"Oh, _tesoro._ _Che __non __accadra __mai, __mai_." "_Me __lo __prometti_?" "_Si.__Ti __amo,__la __mia __anima __gemella __splendidamente __bello_…" "_Ti __amo __troppo__, __anche __se __non __ti __meriti_…" he murmurs, blushing. I kiss his nose, delighting silently as he blushes brighter.

"If we're going **there**, it's **me** who doesn't deserve **you**." "How do you figure?" "Carlisle…you're a **god**, if you haven't noticed. You're _so __**beautiful**__, __amore __mio_…" "Not as beautiful as you…" "I disagree. You're **blindingly** beautiful…inside **and** out. You're fast, graceful, strong, smart, funny, compassionate…"

"Keep going…" he mumbles into my neck, beginning to purr as I absentmindedly but lovingly run my fingers through his honey-blonde hair. "Witty, cultured, an **amazing** father, and, if I do say so myself…pretty **cosmic** in bed."

"_Grazie, __bella __mia_…" he purrs. I chuckle. "_Prego, __amore_. _E __niente __altro __preoccupante __voi_?" "_Si, __un__'__altra__cosa. __Ma, __si __ride_…" I lift his head from my chest as my jaw drops in shock. "_Non __ridere! __Dimmi, __amore __mio __bellissimo __vampiro_…"

"I'm afraid Aro will mock me because I'm the more submissive one in most cases…" "So?" "The Volturi believe that the male should be the dominant…**always**." "Again, I say…so? Wanting to be dominated isn't abnormal, _il __mio __bel __vampiro_. It's just different, unique if you will. And if Aro doesn't like it, he can kiss **my** ass. OK?"

He chuckles, nodding. "_Si, __mia __bella_. _Ti __amo_." "I love you, too." ~Next Morning, Carlisle's POV~ I wake up and am instantly feeling unwell. Apparently, so is Jasper. "HACHOO!" We sneeze perfectly in-sync. "You two practice that?" a male voice teases.

"Tommy Rizzoli, don't you **dare** tease them!" "Sorry, Annie. I'll go run for that frozen hot chocolate." He pecks her lips. "Love you…" "Mm…love you more." she sighs as they break. Jasper softly croaks: "You've got him wrapped around your little finger, Mama."

"I know…Carlisle, baby?" "Mm?" I moan, feeling completely miserable. "If I made some tea, would you drink it?" "Mm-mm…just wanna lay here and die…" I moan. She laughs. "That would be difficult, _amore __mio_…all things considered."

"Don't tease." "_Mi __dispiace, __amore __mio,_ but I simply couldn't resist." "I'm back. By the way, the barista was hittin' on me. When I mentioned you, she clammed right up." "Hmm, fancy that." She moves to sit next to me, and I shift to put my head in her lap.

"My mate…" she murmurs lovingly, starting to stroke my hair. I start purring, albeit weakly, under her ministrations. "Don't strain yourself, love." "Ana?" "Yes, Maura?" "May I…come in?" "No, hon. Car and Jazz are really sick."

"Oh…" "Sorry, love." "Babe?" "Yeah, Tommy?" "When's your last show?" "Saturday night." "That soon?" "Yep." "Ya know…we've all got tickets." "Really? That's great!" "Mm-hmm. Oh, **and** just thought I should mention: push-up shirt."

~Jazz's POV~ Mama bursts into giggles at his declaration, slapping his shoulder and burying her face in it as she blushes brightly, mumbling: "You're **such** a **goddamned ****pervert**!" Daddy and I growl darkly.

"Sorry, guys. Sip…**please**?" Tommy begs, turning dark chocolate puppy-dog eyes on her. "I suppose…you **did** buy it." "Yes! You're the best girlfriend ever, beautiful!" "You're a **much** better boyfriend than I am a girlfriend."

"Nuh-uh!" "Uh-huh!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" As they argue childishly, they inch closer and closer, preparing to kiss. Just as they start to, Daddy growls. Mama hisses at him in return, and he blushes.

She smiles tenderly before attaching her lips to Tommy's. When they part, Tommy asks: "Want me to get that?" as her laptop starts playing "Next to You". "Please…*giggle*…it's Harvey." "Ugh…" Daddy groans.

"BRB." "Kay!" She bursts out laughing at Daddy's confused expression. "You cock your head so adorably when you're confused, my love." "Oh, I do?" he growls seductively, peppering kisses down her neck and over his bite.

"Mm…_Dio, __l__'__amore_. _Si, __e __vero_…" "Oh! I can see we're interrupting something…" "Ya think? I'll call you both later, Aunt Letty…oh, **God**, Car…rig-right there, baby…_**cazzo**_!" "Ooh, Mom just swore…" Rosalie drawls.

~Carlisle's POV~ I feel an extreme sense of satisfaction as Emmett smacks Rose in the back of her head, harshly growling: "Shut **up**, Rose!" "Looks like Rose isn't Daddy's favorite anymore…" Ana sighs as she kisses the crook of my neck and shoulder.

I smirk. "You would be correct, my sweet flower. I spoke to Aro…is it true?" "That he must come in instead of Philippe in order for you and I to be properly mated? Sadly, yes." I growl; she showers my face with soothing kisses, ending with my lips.

"Relax, my sweet. It will work out…somehow." I chuckle, giving her an Eskimo kiss and murmuring: "You're a hopeless romantic, did you know that?" "Yeah…" she murmurs, blushing. I chuckle again, kissing her cheek and smiling lovingly.

"I love that about you…" She puts her robe on and hands me one, too. I scoop her up, obviously surprising her as she squeals. "**Someone** got better fast…" her Emmett and Warner murmur suspiciously.

We just share a knowing glance, smiling lovesick smiles at one another. "Love?" she asks softly. I gaze adoringly at her, tucking a few strands of her beautiful brown hair behind her ear as I murmur back: "Yes, dearest?"

"Help me with making lunch?" "Nothing would bring me greater contentment…" We open a bottle of wine and fill two glasses, chatting quietly and stealing kisses intermittently as we cook. I boil angel hair pasta as she shapes breadsticks and sprinkles them with garlic spice.

"Have you always done this?" I ask. "Made my own, you mean?" "Yes." "I have, actually. Are those noodles about halfway done?" "Almost. Why?" "Add some basil to the water." "Spice or fresh?" "Fresh, definitely."

"Cut it, OK? I'm no good with knives, unfortunately." I look abashed and she gives a soft laugh, pressing tender kisses from the side of my head down to my shoulder as she chops the basil finely.

"That's alright, _amore __mio_. Not even **vampires** can be good at **everything**…" "Did you just say-?" "Vampires? I did, actually. Surprise!" "My God…" Mrs. Rizzoli breathes. "Are you really **that** surprised?"

"Sadly, no. But, as long as you're not planning on **becoming** one of them…" "Actually…I do." my love murmurs softly. I take her hand in a show of support, squeezing it gently and pressing a loving kiss to the side of her head.

She smiles gratefully. "Put some cilantro in the sauce while I drain the pasta?" she requests. I smile, nodding. "Gladly, _bella__mia_. You know, we make quite the team." She giggles, nodding in agreement.

"That we do; so, do you think we should make a habit of this?" I grin, nodding eagerly. "Most definitely! Cooking together would be an excellent way for us to bond." She laughs at my "kid-on-Christmas" expression.

"Alright. It's settled, then. One meal a day, two on weekends." "Sounds perfect…" I murmur, gathering her in my arms and kissing her deeply. "Oh…I'm interrupting." a voice says coldly. "Yes, Esme…you are." Carlisle murmurs distractedly, gazing at **her** with glowing, lovesick eyes.

Ana giggles. "Breadsticks are done…" ~Esme's POV~ I scoff as Carlisle pouts. "Tomorrow, I officially start maternity leave." she reminds him in a singsong voice. He sighs, mumbling: "I remember." "I love you, Car."

He breaks into a glowing smile, wrapping his arms around her from behind as he presses a kiss into her hair and breathes in her ear: "I love you too, Anne." "Ahem! Distance during a meal…please?" a caramel-blonde woman asks.

"Actually, we split a plate. So…" "You can eat human food?" I ask him, surprised. He nods. "Most things now, actually." "Alice, Bella, will you come and help me set the table, please?" "Yes, Mom!" They sit, her in his lap, and eat.

He pushes a meatball toward her and she smiles, kissing the underside of his jaw and murmuring something into his neck as a pretty blush paints her cheeks. He chuckles, pulling her into a kiss, stopping halfway through to yawn.

"I'm sorry, my love. You're still ill." "Actually, darling, I'm feeling much better, if not a little…*yawn*…tired." "Aww, Daddy. You and Mom go on and relax on the couch. We got this." Bella assures him, kissing his cheek tenderly.

Ana guides him to the couch, sitting down and smiling tenderly as he puts his head on her lap. She kisses his nose, giggling softly and murmuring sweet nothings to him. He purrs softly as she strokes his hair, and those purrs eventually quiet as he starts to drift off.

"Bella?" he murmurs drowsily. "Yes, Daddy?" "Get that quilt I was using, please…the one that smells like your mother." "Sure." Bella covers him, kissing his cheek and whispering: "Sweet dreams, Daddy. I love you."

"Love you too, precious girl…" he sighs before falling asleep. "Aww…**not**!" "Lorne, I swear to **God** you'll shut up **right ****now** if you know what's **good** for you!" Ana and Bella growl. He looks frightened for a moment before asking: "Or what?"

"I **do** know demon-killing rituals." "OK! Jeez!" "Mom, the basket for later 's in the fridge." Edward murmurs, coming over and kissing her cheek. "Thank you." "You're welcome. How's the new song?" "Finished. One for **Aro**…and one for your father."

Carlisle sighs in his sleep, shifting in her lap slightly as a peaceful smile forms on his face. "Ana?" "Yes, Esme?" "Can I be honest with you?" "Always, dear one." I blush slightly at the sentiment before continuing.

"The last few times we've met, now included…I've felt a mate's pull toward you." She smirks. "I **wondered**…c'mere, sweetheart." I obey instantly, sighing in contentment as I snuggle into her side.

"Well…**this** shall be interesting to explain." "It will work out…somehow." I murmur. She smiles, kissing the top of my head. "I know, pumpkin." Spike gags, and she snarls at him, scaring Carlisle and I a little. "Funny you should react that way because…she's **your** replacement."

"Humph! You want **baggage** like her? Fine!" I gasp, venom tears welling in my eyes. "Shh…hush, darling. Spike, out. Now!" "Fine. Bike keys." "Fuck you. You and Angel have fun **walking**." He growls, as does Angel.

They start walking out, and Angel growls: "C'mon, Connor." "No." "Excuse me?" "You heard me; I said no. I'm staying with Mom." The two other vampires storm out. Carlisle groans, the slamming of the door rousing him.

He's not at all awake; Ana notices, pressing air-light kisses all over his face, keeping him in his current state of drowsiness. "Ana…" a voice whines. "Mm-mm, Harl. You want me, you come **to** me." "But-"

"Suit yourself." I chuckle, a bit smugly, and snuggle even deeper into her side, if that's possible. "Think you can get closer, Esme?" she teases. I simply sigh in contentment, putting my head on her shoulder.

"Great, another bloodsucker…" "Elle, that's enough!" she roars. "Why defend them? You know you won't stick around." "That, my dear, is where you're **completely** wrong. See this?" She tilts her head, revealing bites on her neck.

"Carlisle has **mated** with me, Elle. Eventually, Esme will, too." My eyes flicker with anxiety, and she laughs. "I did say **eventually**, _ma __belle_." "Right, sorry." I mumble, blushing and feeling utterly foolish.

"It's alright, dearest. Don't worry." "We never discussed the possibility of my having to **share** you." Carlisle pouts. "We'll manage." She slides out from under him. "Be right back; my laptop won't shut up."

~Carlisle's POV~ She goes to get it, and smiles brightly as her Boston family's faces fill the screen. "Hey, all!" "Can we see Carlisle now?" her aunt begs. She laughs. "Yes, alright! Everyone, this is my lover, **Dr.** Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle, this is my Aunt Paulette, AKA Letty, my Uncle Kyle, and my multitude of cousins."

"Hey! We have names!" She laughs. "Love you guys. Go ahead…ask." "You **sure** he's good for you?" "I couldn't be more sure of anything." "Mm…so what was that surprise you had for me?" I ask her. "Sit up. It's two things, actually."

"I got your guitar, Mom." "Thanks, Em. This is called 'Keep Holding On'." She starts singing, and as the song progresses, tears fill my eyes. (Keep Holding On – Avril Lavigne. Not mine!)

Ana:  
You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

At some point I must have started to cry, because she's instantly kissing my cheeks over and over and murmuring sweet nothings to me. "You liked it, then?" "It was beautiful, darling. Thank you." "You'll love this next part."

"Well…don't keep me in suspense!" "Read this…out loud." "This letter confirms the transfer of student Liana Marie Giry's records into the database of the University of Seattle School of Law."

"WHAT?" her Emmett, Elle, and her Dad yell. "That's right…and the professors are behind me **one ****hundred ****percent**." she affirms smugly. Then, she looks at me, softly explaining: "I know the physical pull between mates is **incredibly** strong at first, so I figured this would make it easier…on **all** of us."

She glances tenderly at Esme when emphasizing "all"; Esme smiles, lifting her head from our love's shoulder to kiss her cheek lightly. As Esme replaces her head, Ana buries a kiss in her waves. "Thank you…" Esme whispers.

Ana shakes her head. "No trouble, love." "Ana, can I talk to you?" her Emmett growls. "Sure. Es, you mind?" "A bit. But, I digress…" ~Regular POV~ "Are you **crazy**? Giving up Harvard for those…those…**monsters**! And what's worse, **becoming ****one** of them?"

I lose all sense of restraint then, and slap him. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP **RIGHT ****NOW**! CARLISLE LOVES ME, AS DOES ESME, AND I **WANT** THIS, EMMETT! I WANT IT MORE THAN **ANYTHING**! If you can't understand that and **accept** it…then I want you gone. You can tell everyone else that anyone else who doesn't support me **fully** can walk, too…"

"You're **serious**? Why?" "We'd be in **physical ****pain** if we were any further apart! Not that you'd care." ~Emmett's POV~ I go relay the message, and get the last reaction I ever expected: other then my mom, I stand alone.

"She **hit** you?" "He deserved it…disgracing my loves." "What'd he say?" Jane growls. "Called 'em monsters…" She gears up to punch me, and Ana says: "**Bruise**, don't break, Jane." "Yes, dear." After that shaming display, Ma and I leave, giving Ana her ring back.

~Regular POV~ "I'm sorry, babe." "It's alright, Warner. I'll get over it." "Maybe this'll help." He hands me a letter identical to mine. I read it, and squeal. "You!" "C'mere, my goddess…" "Baby, you **know** I get all hot and bothered when you call me that…"

"Mm-hmm…" "May we see?" "No need…Warner's transferring with me!" "Alright! Another new coven member!" "Emmett! Let's not push things, hmm?" Carlisle murmurs, obviously a bit jealous, as is Esme.

"Mama?" "Right here, Jazz. What's up, honeysuckle?" "…I got a little hungry." "Happy to help. What are you in the mood for?" "Fruit and 'juice', please?" "Deer OK?" I mouth. He nods. "Thank ya much."

"You're welcome, darlin'. Rosalie, would you come with me, please?" "Sure." ~Rosalie's POV~ "I'm not going to hurt them; I promise you **that**." "It's not that…I can't lose you again." I admit, my voice quaking.

"Oh, Rosie…my precious kitten. Never again; I swear on my eternal life." "I love you, Mommy." "Love you, rosebud. Now, let's tend to your brother, hmm?" I smile. "OK." "Ana! Letter for ya!" "Thanks, Jared!"

~Regular POV~ I tear it open, tears immediately springing to my eyes at the words contained within.

My dear, darling Ana,  
I am missing you **terribly**, my sweet love. How I long to hold you in my arms again more than anything, and to taste your sweet kisses. In short, remember, love:  
I want morning and noon and nightfall with you. I want your tears, your smiles, and your kisses...the smell of your hair, the taste of your skin, the touch of your breath on my face. I want to see you in the final hour of my life...to lie in your arms as I take my last breath.

Tenderly, and with all my love,

Peter

"Oh, Peter…my darling. I ache for you." "Mom!" "Coming, Alice, Bella!" I come back to the "living room", and see Peter standing there, holding his arms open for me. I rush into them, nearly knocking him over as I wrap my legs around his hips and my arms around his neck, pulling his lips to mine for a kiss.

"Ahem! Care to explain, Ana?" Aro's velvet voice asks. _Shit! __Busted__…_

TBC =)


	14. One O' the Gang

A New Beginning: Chap 14

"Aro! Of course…" Peter reluctantly lets me down. He and I explain his filling the gap that Angel left. "I still must enter your life, as I am sure you understand." "_Si, abbiamo capito_." Peter murmurs. I smile as Aro's jaw drops, as does Carlisle's.

"Jealous, you two?" Rosalie asks them. They growl as Peter smirks smugly. "Bedroom?" he asks. I whimper, nodding desperately as I whisper-moan between kisses: "Yes! **God**, I need you—buried deep—inside of me—**right**—**now**, Peter!"

"Lord, Ana baby…" ~Carlisle's POV~ Aro, Esme, and I growl at the sight of **our** love practically launching herself so willingly into another's arms. He kisses her and she wraps her arms around his neck, keeping herself close to him.

As he gathers her in his arms, he reaches down and gently knocks her knees out from under her, scooping her up bridal-style. ~Regular POV~ "Mm…Peter." I moan. "You put a bubble around Jasper, right?"

"Of course…" He covers me reverently with his lips, every inch. He brings me to climax with his fingers and tongue, and I return the favor. We come out again, both of us much calmer. "Feel better now, Mom?" Bella and Edward ask, matching smirks on their faces.

"Much. Are you OK, Peter? I was a little rougher than I probably should've been at the end." "Fine, honey. Chinese later?" "Sounds good. Movie, too?" "OK." ~Later that afternoon~ "MAMA/MOM!" two voices chorus.

"Wednesday, Pugsley! Your sister managed, I see." "We missed you…" "I've missed you, too. Was camp fun, though?" "Yes!" I laugh, my eyes sparkling. "Good." ~A little while later, early evening~ I notice Esme humming along softly and swaying gently to the classical piece emitting from the stereo.

"Esme? Would you like to dance?" "Oh! Oh, no! In truth, I'm an **absolutely dreadful** dancer…" "Doesn't matter to me." "In that case…I'd love to." She stands up and takes my proffered hand, blushing ever so slightly as I pull her close.

We sway gently, and she steps on my toes a few times, growing more and more embarrassed each time. "To be fair, my sweet, you **did** warn me…" "Ana…?" "_Oui_, Esme?" "Could I…kiss you?" "Yes." "It might be a little-"

I cut her off by gently pressing my lips to hers. The kiss is gentle and obviously sets her head spinning. "Ana…I can't- I mean I don't-" "Hush, Esme. We won't take it any further than kissing until you're ready. Alright?"

"Alright." ~A few weeks later~ "Ana, baby?" "Yes, Carlisle, my love?" "Are you **sure** about being my…*blush*…date to the hospital's charity ball tonight?" "Carlisle…" I groan exasperatedly. I sigh deeply, pulling him into a kiss.

"Of **course** I'm sure! One, I bought a new gown, two, I get to see you in a tux, and three, it's a free excuse not to spend the night cooped up here with only my law books for company." He laughs, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my forehead before pulling back and gently resting his chin on top of my head.

"You never cease to amaze me, _mia stella cadente_." he murmurs softly. "Yeah, yeah, OK, OK, enough mushy stuff! Mom, we gotta start getting you ready!" Alice exclaims. "No, Alice. I've got this." I assure the pixie firmly.

"I thought **we** were supposed to help." Rosalie and Bella chorus, pouting. "You're right…c'mon, then!" ~Alice's POV~ I sulk enviously listening to Bella, Mom, and Rosalie giggle away as they get Mom ready.

"I should've been allowed to help, too…" I grumble, pouting. "Enough, Alice!" Jazz and Daddy snap, obviously annoyed. A few minutes later, after the boys finish getting Daddy ready, Rosalie calls down: "Em, Eddie, Jazz, could you come up, please? We need a collective male opinion on Mom."

"Sure!" "Esme, keep Daddy downstairs." "Yes, Bella…" ~A bit later~ "Without further ado…Princess Ana!" Daddy looks absolutely floored. "Wow…" "I'm glad you like it." "Ana! We had plans!" Jane whines.

"No. I told you about this a **while** ago; don't you **dare** guilt-trip me." ~At the hospital~ I see Carlisle smirk with pride at the envious stares of the obviously sluttish nurses as I walk in on his arm.

"Dr. Cullen, who's this?" one of the blondes chirps annoyingly. "Shauna, this is my lover and soul-mate, Ana." "Aww, Car…I love you, sweetest." "I love you more, Ana darling." We kiss, and he asks me to dance as a waltz begins to play.

I happily accept. We glide across the floor, murmuring sweet nothings to one another as I settle my head against his shoulder. _Right. Well, it's now or never, then…_ I take a deep, calming breath and lift my head from his shoulder.

"Love, are you alright?" he asks me softly, concern alight in his eyes. "Yes. Carlisle…I love you. When I look into your eyes, I feel loved, adored, and respected. When your arms wrap around me, I feel safe and at home. I have found a piece of myself in you, and I simply cannot **bear** the thought of **ever** losing it."

I drop to one knee before continuing. "I dream constantly of eternity with you, and I want that eternity to begin tonight. Give me my greatest blessing and marry me?" "Oh, Ana…**YES**!" I slip the ring onto his finger, whispering: "Read the inscription…"

"_Tu sei la mia eternita_…oh, my beloved…" "It's true. **You**, Carlisle Xavier Cullen, are my eternity." "Oh, Ana…what have I done to deserve you?" he sighs, pulling me up and into his arms. "Loved me, adored me, and treated me like a queen." I answer automatically, kissing him lightly.

A few more dances, and we head home. "We're home!" we call as we walk in. "Well, we **were** sleeping soundly…" Alice grumbles. "Yeah, and then I felt these **enormous** waves of giddiness…Mama, you **didn't**!" Jasper gasps, his eyes widening in happy realization.

I nod, grinning. "Show them, _amore mio_!" I exclaim excitedly. He flashes his left hand proudly, showing off the ring perfectly. "Tonight, this **goddess** graced me quite eloquently with the honor of an offer to be her husband…and I **gladly** accepted. As if I could have, or **would** have, responded any other way."

"What's this mean?" Emmett asks, indicating the inscription. "It says '_Tu sei la mia eternita_', which is Italian for 'You are my eternity'." we explain in perfect unison. "Aww…" "We'd best get to bed, my dearest. I have work early."

"Since it'll be Saturday, can I come, too?" "Shouldn't you stay here with us and **study**?" Elle asks pointedly, glaring at him. "She's right…" Car murmurs. "Please, Car? I promise I'll stay home **all day** Sunday and study **extra** hard! Just…**PLEASE**?"

"Of course, beloved." He yawns. "C'mon, love. You look so tired." ~Bedroom, Carlisle's POV~ Ana helps me with my suit while simultaneously freeing herself of her dress. When we both stand fully naked, she crosses to the dresser for a nightgown, and I softly, drowsily ask: "Can you grab my flannel pajama pants?"

She smiles tenderly, nodding. "Of course, babe. Here." She hands them to me, and I slip them on, not bothering with a shirt as I climb into bed. She cuddles close to me, sighing contentedly. "Goodnight, love." I whisper, kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, Carlisle. I love you." "I love you too, beloved." ~Next Morning~ A light kiss to my lips rouses me to consciousness. "Mm…don't wanna get up…" Ana laughs. "I know, love. But…" We get up and go downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning!" Rosalie says cheerily, hugging and kissing us both. "Morning, honey. Ouch!" "Are you OK, babe?" Warner asks tenderly. "Fine, considering your unborn daughter is currently **thoroughly** mutilating my innards." "Sorry."

"It's OK." "Ana?" "Oh, God…my mother!" "Demeter? Lord help me…" We squeeze each other's hands supportively. "Oh, my precious girl!" "You, do **not** touch me. Hi, Daddy!" "Hi, baby girl. This **must** be Carlisle."

Carlisle smiles shyly, a light blush on his cheeks, and I have to fight the urge to fall back into his arms in a false swoon, hand on my forehead and heart and dramatically gasping for breath. "Love, we should eat and dress. My shift will be starting before we know it."

"You're right. We agreed on the purple sundress with the silver stilettos, right?" "Mm-hmm…" He carries me to the kitchen; we split a bowl of fruit and both have a strawberry-banana smoothie. "Yum!"

Car laughs, giving me an Eskimo kiss. "Let's go dress, hmm?" I nod. "Let's!" ~A few minutes later, Bacchus's POV~ "Love, can you help me with my tie?" Carlisle asks. I can hear a pathetic pout in his voice and laugh, as does Ana.

"_Naturalmente, amore mio_." "_Grazie, bella mia_." "_Prego, tesoro_." They come down, arms linked and beatific smiles on their faces. "Car's started, Mama and Daddy." "Thanks, Jazz." they chorus. Carlisle hugs him and Ana hugs him and kisses his cheek.

"Appreciate it, honeysuckle." "'Course…" ~At the hospital, receptionist's POV~ "Good morning, Dr. Cullen. Who's this?" He smiles warmly at me before pressing a kiss to the forehead, nose, and lips of the woman on his arm.

"Good morning, Betty. This is my **goddess** of a fiancée, Ana. Ana, my dearest darling, this is my head receptionist, Betty." The woman, who I now know as Ana, smiles kindly. "Pleasure to meet you." "Likewise, sweetie. Shouldn't you be starting your rounds, Doctor?"

"That I should. You take care of her, ya hear?" "Oh, we will!" Nicole and Sherri chorus along with me. "Carlisle, wait!" Ana calls when he's already halfway down the hall. He turns and barely has time to catch her as she launches herself into his arms and plants a kiss on his lips that would put any romance novel or movie to **complete** shame.

He grunts with the force of it as well as catching her, but quickly relaxes, wrapping his arms around her and sighing her name into the joining of their lips. When they break for air, he breathes: "**God**, I love you, Ana," resting his forehead against hers.

She giggles, pressing their mouths together more softly this time. "I love you too, Car. Sorry. It's just…that little kiss you gave me. I knew it wasn't gonna tide me over until I saw you again, so I-" He cuts her off tenderly.

"-Took matters into your own hands. I understand, darling. At least now there will be **absolutely** no chances of nurses flirting with me anymore. Now they know that I belong **solely** to you…for eternity."

"Damn straight. Now, go save lives. I'll see you for lunch." "OK. I love you." "I love you, too." During this entire scene, a group of nurses has gathered and is watching open-mouthed as Ana taps Carlisle's ass as he turns and walks off.

Ana turns and addresses the assembled all-female throng. "Since I **know** you all just saw that, I simply ask this: will there **ever again** be **any question** as to whether Dr. Cullen is unavailable?" "N-n-no."

She smirks coldly. "Good." She walks back over and leans against the desk, her smirk softer but no less proud. "Wow. I've never seen anyone do that." "Well, I didn't want there to be **any** confusion. Carlisle is **mine**, now and forever."

~A little while later, Nicole's POV~ Dr. Cullen passes by with a patient chart and winks at Ana. She smiles softly at him, batting her eyes and fanning herself. "I'll be back for you in five minutes for lunch, and then your…private exam afterward. Alright?"

He discreetly kisses her neck as he passes Betty the chart. She shivers at his touch, nodding. "Yes, darling." As he walks off, Betty murmurs to her: "OK. Who's he and what have you done with the **real** Dr. Cullen?"

Ana giggles like a schoolgirl. "I swear that's him!" "Really? 'Cause the Dr. Cullen **I** know would **never** make **blatant** sexual advances toward his fiancée at his **workplace**!" she hisses. "Actually…they're not just advances. **I'm** the patient in exam room two."

"Seriously?" Sherri and I squeal. "Mm-hmm." "Hungry, beautiful?" he asks her, offering his arm. Taking it and kissing him lightly, she presses her lips to his ear and silkily whispers: "**Starving**, my love."

~Cafeteria, Carlisle's POV~ "They're staring…" I half-growl, half-whine. She smirks. "Do ya think I care?" "Mm-mm." "Good, let's eat!" ~After lunch~ "You ready?" I ask. "Mm-hmm…" "Miss Giry, it says here that you're here for a full-body physical?"

She nods. "Yes, Dr. Cullen. I appreciate your willingness to see me on such…short notice." "I've told you before, Miss Giry: call me Carlisle." "In that case, call me Ana." "Alright, Ana. I'm going to have to ask you to strip down to your undergarments and lie back on the exam table."

She does as asked, smiling innocently the entire time. I start by examining her neck, dropping light, teasing kisses there every now and then. She groans, her breasts already pebbling and her sexy, black lovemaking panties slightly damp.

"Has Warner pleasured you **at all** since the genetic change?" I ask tenderly, breaking character. She shakes her head and says: "Not once." After that, we focus on pleasuring each other.

"How many—does that—make?" I ask breathlessly when she orgasms yet again.

"Six." I smirk, pulling her in again as she moans breathlessly, making me moan, too. ~Later~ "Mama! You're terrible!" Jasper exclaims, collapsing into laughter. "Thank you, thank you." "I'm going upstairs. Call me for dinner?"

Ana smiles, softly kissing my cheek and nodding. "Of course, Car." ~Sunday, early morning: regular POV~ "I really appreciate this, boys." "No problem, Aunt Ana." Seth and Sam murmur, smiling. After they leave, and with the old Ducati safe in the garage, I head inside.

"What was all the noise?" Aro, Esme, Emmett, Alice, Carlisle, Elle, Vivienne, and Warner all grumble grouchily. "Oh, nothing!" I wink at Jazz, and he smirks. "Garage?" "Mm-hmm. Keep it quiet until after breakfast."

"Keep what quiet?" "Good morning, Rosebud. You shall see after breakfast." "Alright, Jazzy." They kiss, and Esme clears her throat. "Breakfast time." "Aww, does poor Esme feel all left out?" I coo, baby-talking a little.

She huffs, but it quickly dissolves into a pout as she blushes and mumbles: "…Yes." "Well, then…allow me to remedy that." I pull her in and kiss her gently, tenderly running my fingers through her hair.

"Better?" "Mm-hmm…" she sighs dreamily. "Oh, Ana…" "Yeah, Viv?" "Jack's on the phone…" "Bring it here, please, so I can eat." "Here." "Thanks. You were **supposed** to call me **yesterday**! Oh, **really**? Remind to have a chat with them the next time I fly down. Soon, Jackie-baby…I miss you, too. Oh, honey, that's wonderful; I'm so proud of you! Well, I'll let you go, then. Love you too, blossom. Bye."

I sigh. "Are you alright, _mia stella cadente_?" Carlisle asks concernedly. I give him a weak half-smile and uncertain nod. "I think so." "Oh, darling…come here." I walk into his arms, burying my face in his shoulder.

"Arkham's going to either force him to regress or kill him." "…Well, **that's** positive thinking!" he teases. Despite myself, I giggle. "No, stop making me happy!" "Mm…make me!" "Oh, you're gonna **get it** now!" I threaten playfully as he takes off.

"ANA! You're supposed to be down here **studying**!" Elle yells, frustrated. I barely hear her over my and Carlisle's laughter. "OK, OK, I give, I give!" he surrenders breathlessly. "Whee, I win!" I exclaim. He smiles.

"Feel better?" "Yes. Thank you, love." "Anything for the angel who blessed me with the magnificent honor of being her husband one day soon." "Not **too** soon. After all, I'm due to give birth what feels like any day now!"

"Mm…" He scoops me up bridal-style and deposits me gently on the bed. Then he climbs in and sits up against the headboard, opening his arms and pouting adorably. I recognize it as his "Cuddle with me?" pout and giggle softly, moving into his embrace.

"Always…" I whisper, my lips against his ear briefly before they move to his lips, chin, jaw-line, and neck. He chuckles, pressing a kiss into my hair as I settle my head against his shoulder. "A little girl, right?" he asks softly.

I nod. "Yes. Krista Leanne Genevieve Giry-Huntington. I'll have **another** princess to love and spoil." "Anxious, hmm?" he asks teasingly, seeing the glow in my face. I slap his shoulder lightly, muttering: "Like you don't know…" and bursting into giggles as I look up and see the look of mock-hurt on his face from the shoulder slap.

"Ah…I love you, Carlisle." He smiles tenderly, placing a feather-light kiss on my lips. "As I love you, Ana." "Hey, Dad. Hate to break up the lovebird moment, but…Grandma and Grandpa are here." "Thank you, Emmett. We'll be right down."

As soon as our son's out of sight, Carlisle flops back on the bed, tossing the arm that isn't still holding me over his eyes and groaning melodramatically. "Why now?" "Hey…we're facing this **together**…hmm?"

He manages a smile, which earns him a kiss. "Alright…let's get this over with." As I lace our fingers together, he murmurs in my ear: "For the sake of my sanity, **do not** let go." "Never…" I whisper vehemently, my tone conveying many things.

I press a light, loving kiss to his lips as we come down the stairs. The first thing they notice is, of course, the ring. "She **proposed**? What's the matter, bro? Didn't have the…**guts**?" Daniel taunts him.

"Actually, I surprised him." "There's no diamond in it." His mom gives me a scrutinizing look as if to say: "You **better** not have forgotten to put a diamond on my son's engagement ring." "Mother, stop! You know that sort of thing means **nothing** to me!"

"Permission to verbally lash?" "**Happily** granted…" "Are you two really so **shallow**? Instead of congratulating your son as you should, you focus on the materialism of the situation! Unbelievable! Oh, and Daniel? You **know** you're just jealous that you can't get with this."

Esme's jaw drops. "**Ana**!" she squeals. "Oh, c'mon! You know it's true!" Carlisle smirks. "May I?" "Please do!" "Daniel, as your brother, I feel it is my duty to tell you…you're 38 and still living with Mom and Dad. No romance, no job. Me? A home of my own, **happily** engaged with **beautiful** children, and a **wonderful** career as a doctor. Whose life looks better, hmm?"

Daniel blushes brightly and mumbles: "Shut up, Carlisle…" I bring our joined hands to my lips, smiling like a fool as I kiss his hand. He purposefully flashes his ring, and I giggle. "Why, Dr. Cullen, are you getting **territorial**?"

"**Yes**…" he growls as he buries his face in my neck, nuzzling and kissing the skin there, making me shiver. "Hey. If you two are gonna do **that**, take it upstairs, **please**!" "Gladly…" Carlisle breathes into my mouth, scooping me up bridal-style.

I wrap my arms around his neck, unintentionally pulling his head down and deepening our kiss. "Carlisle?" "_Si, mia stella_…?" "Leave the blinds open…I want to **see** you, _amore mio_." He smiles, kissing me gently again and murmuring: "_Come desideri, bella mia_…" against my lips.

He opens the blinds before rejoining me on the bed. I slowly peel away his shirt and gasp softly as the true nature of his marble skin is revealed and he begins to sparkle, as though millions of diamonds are imprinted in his skin.

He hears my gasp, and must mistake it for disgust because he hangs his head and mutters: "I'll go close them…" "Don't you **dare**…you're beautiful. I was just initially overwhelmed, that's all." I capture his lips, slipping my tongue in as he moans.

"Ana…do you have **any idea** what you **do** to me?" "Hmm…I think I can guess…" I murmur silkily in his ear, my tongue darting out to lick the shell. He groans, and I smirk. "Patience, my love." I kiss down his body, eventually taking him in my mouth.

He hisses: "Oh, God…" and I chuckle lowly. "Just you wait…" After a few minutes of teasing him with my tongue, he dangerously growls: "**Damn it**, Ana! Stop **teasing** me!" "Shh…" I croon. He calms instantly, and seconds later, he comes, my name on his lips.

"Baby, spit that out!" I shake my head, smirking defiantly as I swallow the venom. "Mm-mm-mm…**yum**." I kiss him again as we cuddle, whispering: "You're positively **scrumptious**, you know that?"

"Mm…not like you." he murmurs sleepily, lazily kissing my cheek. "Oi, I think I'm gonna be sick…" two voices grumble. "Phil, Hermes! Long time no see!" They scoff. "Yeah, and whose fault is **that**?" Hermes grouses, scowling enviously at Carlisle.

"Hey now! This is **not** his fault! Communication **is** a two-way street, Herm." "I know…I know." "Little sis!" "Herc, big bro!" I slip on Carlisle's shirt and rush to hug him. Phil gags at the display of familial affection.

"Um…were we, uh-?" "-Interrupting something?" I finish for him as he becomes flustered. He nods, blushing brightly, and I can't help but laugh softly at his modesty. "No. On the contrary; we just finished."

"And she **exhausted** me…" Carlisle groans, tossing an arm over his eyes. I laugh. "Ah, but you **loved** it…" I whisper, kissing up his side starting at his hip. He whimpers, and I smile craftily. "Sorry…" "'S OK. Have I ever told you how **good** you look in my clothes?"

"Mm…maybe once or twice." I purr. "Well, I'm saying it again: you look **good** in my clothes." "_Grazie, mio bello bestio_…" "_Prego, bella mia_…" Hermes' jaw drops. "Since when do **you** speak Italian, babe?"

"I've been multilingual almost my whole life, Hermes. I just didn't have an excuse to demonstrate my fluency until now." "Did you just call him your 'beautiful **beast**'?" Herc asks, surprised.

I nod, smirking slightly as I drop another kiss to Carlisle's hip. "Yes. Very good." "I've been practicing." he returns, smirking slightly himself. "Mom!" "Yes, Rose?" "You've gotta come downstairs **right now** and talk some sense into Alice!"

"What? Why?" "She's convincing Grandma, Grandpa, and Uncle Danny that you're all wrong for each other! …They're gonna make you leave!" "Oh…rosebud. Shh, shh, shh…calm down. I'm not going **anywhere**."

"*sniff*…You promise?" "Of course, sweet girl. Jazz, my honeysuckle, will you wait up here with Rosie while I sort this out, please?" He nods, smiling softly and kissing my cheek. "Of course, Mama. Anything for my beautiful flower."

"Thanks, baby. MARY ALICE BRANDON-CULLEN! YOU ARE IN **SO MUCH** TROUBLE!" Everyone in the room flinches at the power of my voice, and I smile apologetically, kissing Carlisle lightly, putting my panties back on, and storming out of the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, despite the fact that Alice is your granddaughter, I would strongly advise that you do **not** listen to her right now. Alice, go to your room." "But, Mom!" "**Now**, Alice!" I growl. "Ma, calm down a bit, please?" Emmett whispers nervously, gazing at me tensely, anxiety in his honey-toned eyes.

He tentatively comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me. "Sorry…" "It's OK. Can I let go?" "No. If you do, I may very well march upstairs and quite literally **kill** Alice…" I growl furiously. "In **that** case…c'mere."

He scoops me up and sits with me in his arms, murmuring in my ear: "Easy, Ma…deep, cleansing breaths." After a few minutes with my face buried in his shirt, I murmur: "I think I'm alright now." "You're absolutely sure?"

I laugh softly. "Yes, Em, I'm sure." He chuckles, resting his chin on my head as he lowly says: "I love you, Mom." I smile tenderly, placing my hand against his cheek in a gesture of motherly affection as I reply with: "And **I** love **you**, my golden-hearted grizzly."

He smiles down at me, pecking my lips lightly. Then he asks a question that surprises me. "Do you ever miss Paris?" "Mm…sometimes. It depends on my mood. If I'm feeling sad, I just think of the friends I made there, and…can't help but smile."

"Darling, are you alright?" "I do believe I shall survive, _bello mio_." I murmur, a smile faintly curving the edges of my mouth. He returns it, the relief evident in his eyes. ~A bit later~ Carlisle's parents and brother have left after a rather heated argument.

"Sorry…" I mumble, burying my face in his neck. "Whatever for, sweetheart?" "This." "Oh, Ana…this is **not** your fault. Understand?" "Yes, Carlisle. Ya know…you look cute like this." "What? Oh, you mean looking like I've just rolled out of bed?"

I nod, smiling widely and fighting giggles. "Mm-hmm!" He sighs contentedly as I curl up in his lap, kissing the bridge of my nose and leaving another on the tip. "I love you, Ana." "As I love you, my darling Carlisle."

We kiss gently until a strident scoff resounds and a voice exclaims: "Oh, **honestly**! **Must** we bear witness to that?" "Hello, Mary. Yes, you must. Oh, and just a thought: be grateful I wasn't kissing him more passionately. If I had been, it would've been that much more difficult for us to stop…"

"Yeah. Mom and Dad are like a pair of hormonal, sex-crazed teenagers." Emmett guffaws. "I do believe our cuddling was interrupted earlier…" I chuckle, wrapping my arms around his neck and allowing a smirk to arch my lips up ever so slightly.

"I do believe you're right…" We head back upstairs. ~Carlisle's POV~ I deposit Ana on the bed and she smiles at me. "C'mere…" she says softly. I smile, scooting over and snuggling into her, sighing contentedly as her arms wrap around me.

We sit in comfortable silence for a while. Then: "Car?" "Mm?" I murmur hazily, the warmth of her making me sleepy. She chuckles, kissing my forehead, shaking her head, and smiling fondly. "Never mind, hon."

"'Kay." Just as I slip off to sleep, the door bangs open. "Get **away** from her!" two voices growl. "Do it, and I'll knock you back into the wall." she growls back warningly, calmer than them by a long shot. "You wouldn't!"

"I **would**, and you **know it**!" "Alright…**now**!" A bunch of government agents swarm in and pin her to the bed. "OK…I warned ya." She head-butts the one who's got her pinned, effectively breaking his nose.

_I'm going for a run. The blood…it's too much._ I send into her head, blushing in shame. She smiles gently, briefly capturing my lips, slowly pulling away, and quickly leaning back in to give me an Eskimo kiss. _I understand, love. No need to be ashamed, though._ she responds.

I leap out the window then, and begin running at vampire speed into the woods. "I'll come for you when it's safe again…" she breathes, knowing I'll hear. ~Regular POV~ I beat them all back, just barely restraining the worst of my anger.

"I warned you…obviously when someone says: 'You are **absolutely** not allowed here', you **idiots** aren't smart enough to comprehend that she means that you aren't **fucking** allowed here!" I hiss. I call the police, and they promise to help me with a restraining order.

~About a month later~ "I'm home!" Carlisle calls half-heartedly, sighing softly. "Kitchen!" Esme and I singsong, smiles in our voices. He walks in, and I jog over, lightly tossing my arms around his neck and giving him a kiss.

"How was your day, babe?" He sighs deeply, plopping into a chair. "Tiring. I missed you." I kiss his cheek, working my way around to his lips. "Mm…missed you, too, honey." "Oh, **blech**!" "Jane…" I growl warningly.

"Sorry." "'M home!" Leo calls. "Welcome home, gorgeous! How are things…up there?" He groans. "**Long**. Natalie's been on my case **incessantly** regarding us." "And…?" "You're **right**! We're happy, and that's all that should matter!"

"Exactly!" I kiss him lightly as he deposits himself in my lap. Then, as if it had been practiced, he and Carlisle sneeze in perfect unison. "Hmm…maybe this is more than they've been letting on…" Esme murmurs, raising an eyebrow.

"I think you're right. You two, upstairs." "But, Ana…!" they whine, pouting immediately. "No. Now." They do as they were told, grumbling the whole way. Esme chuckles, shaking her head. "Have you told Carlisle yet?" she breathes in my ear.

"About Sam imprinting on Meri, you mean? No…" "**WHAT**?" "…And **that's** why. Be right back." "Take your time. Dinner will be a while." "Don't worry…I plan to. Wish me luck." "Good luck, love." ~Upstairs~

I stop outside the last bedroom, knocking lightly, almost timidly on the door. "Who is it?" Car and Leo call out. "It's Ana." "Go away!" A lock clicks, and I sigh deeply, rolling my eyes. I unlock it with magic and walk in.

"We **said** 'Go away', Ana! We don't feel like talking right now…" "So, don't talk…just listen." I gather Carlisle in my lap and hold him there, knowing that, even if he won't admit it, he needs the contact more than ever right now.

He fights me for a minute, but realizes I'm not giving up and relaxes in my hold, muttering: "Stupid goddess strength…" I chuckle. "Now, before I say anything else, I'm going to say this: I haven't seen my little girl this happy since Cedric."

"You **had** to go there…" "Yes. I did. Now, the Quileute boys are coming over for dinner. I will be temporarily making you well so that you may join us. I expect you to **behave**, or so help me, there will be **severe** consequences. Understand?"

"Yes, Ana." I smile, kissing them both on the cheek and leaving the room. "Are they all right now?" Esme asks softly. "I think so…" "Kiss me." "Always…" I kiss the brunette vampire deeply, reveling in her soft, honey-sweet moans.

"Ana…" "Mm…?" "I think…I'm ready." I smile lightly. "Tonight, then…" ~Later~ "AUNT ANA!" the boys exclaim. I squeal as I'm lifted onto their shoulders in the excitement. "**Hey**!" At that shout from Car and Leo, they drop me.

Luckily, I land on my feet. I turn to shoot them a glare, but Esme and Emmett beat me to it, mouthing: "Very thin ice…" ~Esme's POV~ All through dinner, Ana shoots me looks that range from coquettish to reverent.

"Oh, **God**! Will you two just **stop** having eye-sex and take it **upstairs** already…**please**?" Elle groans. "Elle! That was **completely** inappropriate! Apologize, **now**!" "Sorry." the blonde snaps, obviously not meaning it.

"Apology **not** accepted until you mean it." Ana takes my hand, excusing us both, and pulls me into a loving embrace. "You go change for bed. I'll change down here and meet you in our room in a minute." "O-OK…"

I hear her saying goodbye to the wolves and promising to visit soon. Then I hear the rustle of fabric as she changes. Next thing I know, I feel a pair of arms wrap around me and a pair of lips on mine.

"Esme…if I start overdoing it for you, **please**…tell me." "I will…" She trails her lips down my neck, lightly, seeming to worship the skin there. "Oh…" I breathe. "You are utterly beautiful, Esme…" she sighs in my ear, nipping delicately at the lobe.

"Where?" I ask softly as she walks us back to the bed, gently lowering me onto it. "Everywhere…inside **and** out." "Am I more beautiful than Elle?" "Yes…**so much** more. But don't think about her. Tonight…is **us**."

She kisses me gently, gradually gaining passion. As I moan softly, she slips her tongue past my lips. "Ana…" "Esme…you taste **delicious**. I wonder…?" Before I can ask, she starts pulling my nightgown off and putting her tongue to work everywhere else.

"Mm…oh, Ana!" "Mm-hmm…?" she hums, her lips puckering as she kisses from beneath my breasts to my belly button. "You love…so well." "Thank you. I'm not done yet, though. Are you ready?" "I…think so."

She must've seen the fear in my eyes, because she smiles gently and whispers: "Remember…say the word and I'll stop." I nod, and she kisses me deeply, joining with me in the same instant. "**Oh**!" "Should I stay still for a minute?"

"No…but I **did** just see stars…" She chuckles lowly, shifting up to place kisses at the nape of my neck. "That's to be expected. You **are** a first-timer." A few minutes later, we climax together. Then she gently breaks our connection, kissing me sweetly as I curl against her and we both fall into a peaceful sleep.

~Next Morning, regular POV~ I wake up with one side of my neck full of Esme and the other full of Carlisle. I kiss them both on the forehead, lightly enough not to wake them. Suddenly, my phone shouts: "Say hey, babe!"

"Trent! You **finally** call…whoa, babe, slow down! What happened? Benny did **what**? Of course…I-I'll be there as soon as I can." I hang up and shout: "He's so **DEAD**!" "Whoa, baby, wha's goin' on?" Carlisle asks, his words slurred by sleepiness.

"I'll explain later, hon. Right now…I have to go save my best friend." "I'll drive." Emmett murmurs, smirking. "Alright, then! Let's go Kick. Some. Ass." ~Emmett's POV~ I listen with rapt attention as Mom explains the story of her gay best friend Trent and his seemingly perfect husband Benny.

"That's why I'm at a **complete** loss concerning this!" "Ma…" "Right, sorry. Honey pie, I'm on my way, I swear." She gets out and runs into the house. A few minutes later, she comes out with a man in her arms and two young girls trailing behind her.

Every belonging of theirs is packed and put in the bed of the truck. "Dad and Esme aren't gonna like this…" "You think I care?" ~Next Morning, Trent's POV~ I wake up curled up in the arms of my best friend since pre-k.

I whimper softly, fresh tears trailing down my cheeks. "Shh, Trent, sweetie…it's OK." "He—left—me…" I gasp out, choked by sobs. "Oh, baby doll…shh, I know it hurts, honey." I cry into her chest for a bit before shakily whispering: "Stay with me…?"

"Oh, babe…of course. You want anything else?" "Hot cocoa, please." She smiles, giving me an Eskimo kiss. "Sure. Be right back." ~Regular POV~ "How is he?" a voice asks as I enter the kitchen. "Morning, Aro. He's…stable."

"Mom! We heard what happened; is he OK?" "He's faring, Rose." "Mm…need help with anything?" "Cocoa mugs, please?" "Sure. Can I have some, too?" "Of course, rosebud. Where's Jazz?" "Still dead to the world. He looks sick."

"Ana…" "I'm coming, Trent, honey." I spend the day curled up on the couch with him. After dinner, he murmurs: "Ana…?" "Hmm?" "I made Benny leave." "What?" He explains his decision to go back to school and study art, and how he would have to draw nude females in one of his classes.

He admitted to Benny that he'd probably end up turned on for a secret reason. When Benny pried out of him that he'd inevitably be picturing **me** in every model, Benny accused him of cheating on him with me, and Trent said he would **never** do that, but admitted that he's been discovering that he **might** swing.

After that, Benny basically called him a whore and stormed out. Then, he requests something that shocks me to my core. "Kiss me…" "Sweetie, you're emotionally distraught. I don't think I-" "No, just listen! I've been fighting an ever-growing attraction to you…for **months** now, like my heart's been attempting to guide me to you, and I've ignored it for Daph, Cam, and Benny. Kiss me…so I'll **finally** have some clarity. **Please**."

_Oh, __**fuck**__ it all!_ I think before taking his face in my hands gently and kissing him for all he's worth. He responds almost instantly, and our lips move perfectly together. "Ahem!" "Oh!" Even after being startled, I pull away gently so Trent doesn't take it as a rejection.

"By the way…happy best friend anniversary." He smiles. "You remembered!" "Of course; how could I not?" "So…present?" "Obviously! Ta-da!" "My Week with Marilyn. How'd you manage this?" "'Cause I'm special."

"Mm-hmm. Here." "A…contract? …Ohmigod, you **didn't**!" He smirks. "I did. Just sign on the line and your soul will belong to Paris once again." "Family meeting." We discuss it and all vote yes. "Now, **miraculously**, they know that both you and Tish are pregnant and due about a month apart. They're willing to create a maternity ward in the opera house, or wait. They'll take you either way, Ana, so no pressure."

"Well, what would **you guys** rather do, because **I'm** good either way." "Wait." "Alright, then." I sign my name with a flourish, and Trent mails them back. "Thank you." "You're welcome." "Ana?" "Yes, Tish?" "May I…?"

She gestures to my lap, blushing. I laugh softly, nodding. "Of course, my darling." She sits in my lap, sighing contentedly as she rests her head against my shoulder. My phone plays "Iris", and I smile. "_Bonjour_, James. As a matter of fact, I **am**. Oh…he doesn't have to. *scoff* Right, as if! OK, good luck. Bye."

"What opera are they preparing for?" Tish asks. I smile. "Hannibal." "Your first lead." "Mm-hmm." "Love? Dr. Dillamond is here to see our genius gem of a daughter." Chris calls softly, that worried light still in his eyes.

I sigh gently. "Come in, Donnan. I've told you before: both you and Henrietta are welcome here always." "Momma is he-oh, Dr. Dillamond. Hello." He smiles tenderly. "Hello, Elphaba. You called for help with the life rejuvenation spell that you're attempting to create, correct?"

"Yes, please. Some of the life sciences formulas that the spell requires don't coincide with its necessary amount of magic." He nods. "I understand. It's really rather difficult to find that balance."

"Ana, my dear girl." "Papa. I **told** you: I'm staying **here**." "Oh, yeah? Well, **I** say otherwise." Jethro growls. ~Later~ "You agreed to **what**?" they exclaim. "This is **insanity**!" Carlisle and Esme growl, eyes blazing.

"Well, it was either do this…or let them **kill** you." "…What?" "Yes, I said **kill**. Both Jethro and Tony were gathering wood for fires when I broke. So, they're giving me tonight to say goodbye, and they'll be back here for me early tomorrow morning."

"How early?" Esme asks despondently. "7:00, on the dot. Unfortunately…" "Well, then…tonight, after supper, will be spent **solely** in the bedroom…" she and Carlisle purr, both of them dropping lush kisses to either side of my neck.

"Oh…" I sigh, my eyes fluttering in pleasure. ~After dinner~ Carlisle, Esme, and I rush upstairs, both of them already taking turns kissing me into a state of weak-kneed breathlessness. "Oh, **God**…" I moan as Esme licks my shoulder.

She giggles airily, whispering in my ear: "Carlisle revealed some of your weaknesses, my sweet." After taking a minute to recover my senses, I raise an eyebrow and murmur: "Oh, **really**? Well, then…he has to pay."

"Oh, I **do**, do I?" "Yes. On the bed…" I growl seductively. He obeys instantly, and I immediately see why: he's **already** rock-hard! "**God**, you're **incorrigible**!" I half-laugh, half-sigh in his ear as I bind his wrists to the bed.

"Wh-what are you doing?" "What does it **look** like, Carlisle? I'm _making you __**pay**_…" At that, he moans as I kiss him thoroughly. He fights his bonds in vain; I tap his nose, teasingly scolding. "Ah-ah-ah…fighting will only make it worse." I breathe, blazing a trail of kisses down and across the planes of his body.

"Ohh, God…Ana, **please**!" "Alright…alright. Mm…I **love** it when you're tight like this, baby." Seemingly too soon, we climax together and then, Esme and I are practically **attacking** each other. Afterward, I cuddle them both close and softly murmur: "Have I ever mention how **sexy** you both are when you **beg**…?"

"Mm…" "Ana?" "Come in, Maura, Jane, Elle." "You don't **have** to go, ya know…" they mumble lamely. I laugh softly. "Yes…I **do**." "Why?" Jane asks. "My reasons are lying naked beside me." "Oh, so **we're** not good enough?"

"OK, OK, let me rephrase: those two are my **main** reasons." "Aw, how sweet…**not**!" "Emmett? What are **you** doing here?" Charlotte steps into view and comes to stand beside him. "Emmy and I decided to come and get ya early."

"No. **They** promised me until 7:00 tomorrow morning, and not a **second** earlier. As you can see…I'm taking **full** advantage. *soft laugh* Both of you, careful. Any tighter, and you'll hurt Krista." ~Emmett's POV~

"Mm…sorry." the **bloodsuckers** sigh, cuddling impossibly closer to her. Not a second later, we hear a scream of: "**Mama**!" "Everybody move!" she breathes urgently, scrambling out of bed. We gather outside one of the bedrooms, and Ana goes inside. "Jazz? You OK?" He shakes his head, his deep golden, almost brown eyes glowing with fear.

"N-n-no. I-I had a n-n-nightmare…" "Oh…honeysuckle." She climbs into the bed and he instantly buries his face in the crook of her neck in an attempt to comfort himself.

"How's…Krista?" "Awake now, since **someone** can **scream**…" she teases him. He turns an apologetic glance up to her, blushing and murmuring: "Sorry…and I'm sorry, little one." She places a hand against her swollen belly, her lips curving up in a soft smile.

"She heard you, Jazz." "TICHOO!" "My goodness, Jasper! Bless you, honeysuckle. Are you getting sick?" ~Jasper's POV~ I blush brighter, nodding. She gives a sigh that's half-exasperated and half-affectionate.

"What **on earth** am I going to do with you, my love?" she asks softly, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. "Mm…deal with me because I'm your son and you love me." She whispers: "Sounds about right…"

I chuckle, sighing happily when she softly promises to stay. ~Late next morning, regular POV~ "Put it on vibrate…" Spike grouses at me from across the room. "Nope!" I chirp. He growls dangerously, and I just laugh.

"You'd best listen to him…" Dru and Darla chorus menacingly. I scoff. "Right…" "Honey, I'm home!" Warner calls jokingly, making me giggle. "Hey, gorgeous…c'mere and gimme a kiss." He smiles mischievously.

"Gladly, beautiful…how's our princess?" he asks softly, lifting me up and taking my place on the couch, immediately settling me in his lap. Then he kisses my lips gently before bending his head to coo to his daughter.

Once he's looking at me again, I answer. "Active. I've spent more time in the bathroom than I believe is healthy for my sanity." I feel a familiar punchy sensation in my bladder and groan. "Speaking of which…"

"Ah-ah…arms around my neck." "Warner-" He kisses me, effectively silencing me. "Let me take care of you…please?" "If you insist, my love…" I do as he asked, and he scoops me up bridal-style and carries me to the bathroom.

"I'll wait out here, but call when you're done, and I'll carry you back downstairs. OK?" "Yes, dear. Love you, love-ling." "**I** love **you**, my precious treasure. Oh, I should correct myself: my **two** precious treasures now."

I do my business and he takes me back downstairs. As I cuddle in his arms, he gives me an Eskimo kiss. "What was that for?" I ask softly, pleasantly surprised. "Do I **need** a reason to show affection to the woman I adore?"

"No! I was just wondering if there **was** one, that's all, love." "Mm." The radio plays "Crush" by David Archuleta, and we smile. "Our song…" He gets up and turns to face me, holding out his hand. "Dance with me?" he whispers.

I smile softly, nodding and taking it. "Of course…" ~Spike's POV~ They sway together, and when the song ends, he asks her: "You brought your law books, right?" She nods. "'Course. You?""Mm-hmm."

They study together until about 9:30, when he starts to yawn. "C'mon, bedtime." "But-" She presses a finger to his lips. "You've taken care of me **more** than enough today. Now, it's **my** turn." "OK."

~Warner's POV~ I strip down to my undershirt and boxers. "Question…well, **favor**, really." Ana says softly. "Anything, baby." "If Dru or Darla asks, can I sing our song…**please**?" "I don't see why not…but **only** if."

"Of course." She presses a kiss to my forehead as I drift. ~Downstairs, regular POV~ "What's that?" Dru asks curiously. "Oh! Just a song list…" "For what?" "Her sketching music…" "Carlisle…you know what'll happen if Papa and Jethro catch you here!"

"Should I go?" "NO…**God**, no! I already miss you…so much. **All** of you." "There is **another** reason I'm here. **Someone** wanted to talk to you." "Who?" "…Me." Spike whispers. "What? Why?" "Because, pet…I was a **bloody idiot** for lettin' you go. I had a little growin' up to do, and I've done it. Now I'm askin': take me back?"

"Oh, my precious William…**yes**!" "Oh, and I fully support your decision to be a Cullen." I smile. "Thank you. I appreciate that, very much." ~A few days later~ Car and Spike are both sick along with Jazz.

I check on Spike first, laying my hand gently against his cheek. He gives a quiet, miserable moan as his eyes flutter open. Then a pout forms on his lips as he hoarsely whines: "Love! I was just starting to fall asleep…"

I give him an apologetic glance. "Sorry, baby. I'm getting worried about this persistent fever of yours. It just refuses to go down. I'm gonna go make up a little bowl with cool water and get a cloth, OK?"

"OK. After I'm cooler, will you hold me?" I smile gently, landing kisses to his nose and lips and nodding. "Of course, hon." I come from the bathroom not a moment later, head back to the living room, and sit by Spike and begin to gently bathe his face.

"Pet?" "Mm?" "Do Harris and the demon **have** to come here?" I laugh softly as Jazz stifles full-blown laughter. My Spike glares at him, and I press a soothing kiss to his forehead as I climb onto the couch and gather him in my arms before answering.

"Yes, they do…one, Lorne and I are getting back together, and two, Xander owes me dinner." "For?" "Helping him with an itty-bitty demon problem." "How **itty-bitty**, exactly, pet?" "Don't you worry your gorgeous, illness-stricken head about it."

"O-OK…ehCHOO! Ugh…" "Bless you, love. Here…" I grab a handkerchief and start to hand it to him. He lowers his eyes. "Do you mind? I'm so weak, my hands are shakin'…" "Sure, baby." I place it against his nose and he blows.

I wipe and laugh a whisper of a laugh as he settles his head in my neck. "Babe, phone for you." Maura calls softly. "Who is it?" "Drusilla, I believe." I quirk an eyebrow, but take the phone nonetheless. "Hello?"

"Look outside…" I do, and see her standing there. "I expected as much. Come in." I settle her in a chair and gently ask: "Care to explain?" She nods, holding her arms open. I acquiesce to her silent request without question, gently whispering: "Well…?" as she snuggles into my embrace, seeking comfort without judgment.

"I-I've been a practicing vegetarian for some time now. Darla and Daddy caught me hunting and…kicked me out!" Her strength snaps, and she breaks into soft sobs. "Oh…Dru." I whisper, beginning to rock her as her sobs increase in volume.

"Shh…hush, sweeting, it's alright." "Can I—stay here?" "Dru…sweetie, **of course** you can." "…Thank you." Not long after that, she falls asleep in my arms with her head against my shoulder as I hum softly to her.

As I move to take her upstairs a few minutes later, she whimpers. "It's alright, Dru. It's just me." She relaxes. After I get her upstairs, Warner surprises me by playing "Stealing Cinderella" by Chuck Wicks on the stereo and asking for a dance.

I happily accept. As we sway together, he softly says: "Your Daddy's already imagining our wedding, ya know." "Oh, Lord…he would!" He chuckles. "Random subject change – we should call your aunt."

I raise an eyebrow, smirking. "We?" "Mm-hmm, 'cause you know if **I'm** there, she won't be all frantic and…question-y." I burst out laughing at the last "word" of his sentence. "'Question-y'? **Really**, Warner? You'd think a soon-to-be lawyer would have a broader vocabulary."

He slaps my shoulder. "Shut up!" "OK…if you make me." He does, kissing me firmly but gently. "Mom…I think I'm sick." "Make that a we're…" "Oh, girls…" I set Alice, Rosalie, and Bella up on the sleeper sofa, widening it with a spell.

"Mom, can I go down to the res and spend time with Sam?" Meri calls. I smile. "Of course, love. Take your cell; is he pickin' you up?" "No. Emmett's driving me." "Call him if you decide to spend the night."

"And then I let you know, right, Ma?" "Right, my golden-hearted grizzly. Drive carefully! The roads are **really** slick…" "Speakin' of which…Em, will you carry me to the car? I don't wanna risk slipping, falling in a puddle, and ruining my clothes or twisting an ankle."

He smiles that loveable teddy bear smile, nodding. "Absolutely, little sister. You want it bridal-style or 'legs around my hips'?" "Legs around the hips, please." "OK. Arms around my neck, then." She does, and as he lifts her up, she locks her legs around his hips.

"I'm showin' him the 'Hot as Ice' dance, too, Mom." "Good luck, baby." ~Carlisle's POV~ "She **knows** I don't approve of that." "Oh, please…" "What?" "Oh, you've got it **bad**, Dad…" "Got what bad?" "DLGS, hon."

"What the bloody hell are you talkin' about, pet?" Spike asks. "Daddy's Little Girl Syndrome, sweetie. Every father goes through it." "Right…" Her phone rings, and we moan. "Hello? Hi, Xan! You **what**? …You didn't have to. OK…OK, what? Mm…not fair! Alright, alright…I'll be patient. Yeah, put 'im on. Hi, Lorne, baby. Aww, I miss you, too…though I might miss Xander just **a bit** more. *laughs* You know I'm kidding. OK, yeah. See you then; love you, too. Put Xander back on. OK, so you were saying? Buffy said…mm-hmm…uh-huh…right-wait, WHAT? God, she can be so…**UGH**! Well, that's putting it mildly…but, yeah. Yeah, Xander? …I love you, too. Yes, seriously! Why would I reject you? You're sweet, loyal, loving…well, I would, but I'm being simultaneously glared and smirked at right now. Don't ask; 'cause I don't freakin' know. *laughs* OK, bye."

"He must like hearing you laugh." "Mm…he's oft told me it's his favorite non-physical thing about me." "Hmm…" "Oh, don't you **dare** go there, either of you!" "Everything OK?" Warner asks. "Mm-hmm! Are we all set?"

"Yep! Say hi!" "Hi, guys! Ooh, I miss you all so much!" "We miss you, too. Look who's here with us…"? "Omigod, my sisters!" "Hi, Ana!" the girls squeal. "Hi, girls…before you ask, Krista's fine." "Good. Will you be able to come and see us soon?"

"Not too soon, but…yeah." "Yay! Well, gotta go!" They wink at me, and I nod, waving. "OK. Bye, guys." All my invalids gaze questioningly at me. I just smile mysteriously, remaining silent. Just then Dru comes pounding down the stairs, a sulky scowl on her face.

"I **refuse** to share you with the Slayer's **puppy**!" she pouts, crossing her arms over her chest and stubbornly turning her face away from me. "Dru, look at me." She does, reluctantly. "Now, I know it may be difficult for you to accept, but those three spots left are for you, Lorne, and **Xander**."

"I know, and I understand, but I don't like it." I kiss the top of her head, nodding and laughing softly. "I understand, dearest. Oh, Em's home!" "I'm home, and I brought presents for ya, Ma!" My golden-hearted grizzly hands me a CD with an envelope attached that's addressed "My Satine". I open it, and pull out a note. It reads:

Ana, my Satine,  
This is my version of "Your Song" that you begged me for. Enjoy, and know that I'm counting the hours until I see your extraordinary beauty again.

All my love,  
Xander, your Christian

P.S: Everyone can listen to it; just don't let 'em make out of a molehill, OK?

I laugh then, and Spike, Car, and Dru all scoff. "Could you put this in for me, Em?" He smiles softly, nodding. "Sure, Ma." As the song starts, my mates' jaws drop in shock. My son just smirks before leading me in Christian and Satine's dance from the movie. (Ewan McGregor – Your Song)

Xander:

My gift is my song  
And this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
It maybe quite simple  
But now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world

Sat on the roof  
And I kicked off the moss  
Well some of the verses well  
They got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind  
While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on

So excuse me for forgetting  
But these things I do  
You see I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

[Alessandro- opera]

And you can tell everybody  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple  
But now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world

"Wow…" "Mm-hmm. _Merci pour la danse, Emmett_." He smiles, kissing my cheek and replying: "_De rien, Maman_." I lay with the girls, humming softly. "How long have you known Xander?" Rosalie asks, being the only one of the three awake.

"A **long** time, love." "Sometimes it feels like **too** long…" I gasp, shooting up into a sitting position without disturbing Rose. "Xannie-bear!"  
"Annie-blossom!" We hug, and he pecks my lips chastely.

"Mm-mm…how many times have I **told** you: that doesn't sate me." I pull him back in by his ratty t-shirt and kiss him soundly, sighing when he moans "Ana…" into my mouth. I pull away and smirk at him, breathing: "Yes, Xander? …"

"I brought ya somethin' else…" He disappears for a minute, and comes back with a garment bag. "We were passin' through a classy little town; I saw this in a boutique and just pictured…**you**." "Where's Lorne?"

"Oh, unpacking the car." "Without help? Naughty boy…" "Mm…only for you." ~Spike's POV~ She titters, turning him around and pushing lightly at his back. "Go help him." "Yes, dear." "I'll go help, too, Ma." Em says softly.

She smiles gratefully, nodding. "Thank you, my golden-hearted grizzly." As soon as they're gone, I pitifully half-moan, half-whine: "Love, come hold me. I feel bloody awful…everything hurts." She comes over, gazing at me with sympathetic, love-filled eyes.

"OK, c'mere…" She sits next to me, pulling me up and into her lap. I snuggle into her chest, childishly sighing: "Warm…" She clucks her tongue sympathetically, softly cooing: "You want the blanket, too, love?"

"Yes, please, pet. Thank you; d-don't know w-w-why I'm s-s-so bloody c-c-cold all of a s-s-sudden…" I sniffle, and then: "EHICHOO!" "Bless you, my darling. As to why you're so cold, it's just…part o' bein' sick."

"Yeah? Well, it sucks!" "I know, my love. Just try and sleep; I'll sit here and be your pillow for as long as you like." "But I'm not…*yawn*…tired." I murmur drowsily as she gathers me even closer, softly humming a lullaby.

"Mm-hmm…" I nuzzle my face in her neck as I start to drop off. The last thing I manage to get out is: "You're sure you don't mind, pet?" She smiles softly, shaking her head and whispering: "Of course not, my sweet Spike. Sleep…"

So I do, my sick body finding comfort in the embrace of the woman I love. ~A little while later~ I cough myself awake, my chest spiking with spasms of sharp pain. Ana rubs my back in soothing circles, and slowly but surely, the coughing stops.

"Mm…pet, I'm **really** sick." I croak, whining and not caring that I sound like a baby since I feel so terrible. Carlisle scoffs as she covers my face with soft, soothing kisses. "Oh, I know, right?" we hear from outside.

She chuckles, whispering: "Looks like those two have bonded…" "Over what, I wonder?" "Video games, of course!" I whimper at the volume of their voices and she and Lorne shush them. Well, Lorne more verbally lashes them.

"Guys! Obviously Spike's sick and his head must be **poundin'**. Cool it, OK?" "Whatever, man. Ma, can Xander and I go upstairs and play?" "No." "What? Why?" "You just disrespected someone very dear to me, and I think that warrants punishment. No kitchen help while people are sick, and no video games for a week."

"C'mon, Mom! That's not fair!" "Life's not fair, Emmett. Want something to do? Read." "Ugh!" He and Harris stomp upstairs, pouting like toddlers as I smile weakly but gratefully at my girl and…Lorne. "Thanks for that, both of you."

"No problem…" they chorus softly, smiling gently at me. "Babe? I need help with the ethics homework for Sewell's class." Warner calls quietly. "Of course, darling." He comes in and sits down beside her.

She carefully explains the problem so that he'll understand and he writes his answer and explanation down. "Thanks, beautiful." She shakes her head. "No trouble, gorgeous." "Pet? Could you make me some tea? …My throat hurts." I rasp, gazing up at her with glassy doe-eyes.

"Of course, love." She smiles tenderly. "Arms around my neck." She carries me to the kitchen, asking: "Any preferred flavor, honey?" "Licorice root with honey, please." "Certainly." She makes it and takes both it and me into the living room.

"After you drop off again, I have to go call my oldest daughter." "'Kay." ~Regular POV~ Almost immediately after Spike falls asleep, I rush upstairs. Jazz and Eddie chuckle, shaking their heads fondly at my antics.

"Love, are you staying the night? Oh, the **weekend**? Alright, then. Have fun, sweetie. I love you too, precious girl. If it **does** happen, only go through with it if you feel you're ready, OK? OK. I will; bye."

I head back down and Jazz and Eddie exclaim in a whisper: "Well?" "I'm goin' with yeah!" "Alright!" "Ana?" "Yes, Car?" "How old were **you** when **you** first…?" "15, love. Meri's age…" "You were protected, right?"

"Nope." "Did you end up pregnant…CHOO!" "Bless, Bella, sweetie. No, I didn't, thankfully." "Why thankfully?" Alice croaks. "Because, love, my parents would've made me abort if I had been." They ask me questions long into the evening.

I answer every one as best I can. ~Sunday~ "I love you, Mer. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" "Mm-hmm! I'll come right after school; you can help me with my homework, and then…after **that**…" He growls seductively and pulls her in.

Just as they break for air and dive in again, Carlisle honks the Mercedes' horn…**loudly**. They jump apart, both blushing brightly. I smack his arm **hard**, angrily hissing: "You promised!" I usher Meri into the car, but not before she and Sam exchange "I love you 's" and one last steamy goodbye kiss.

About a quarter of the way through the drive home, Carlisle speaks up. "Meri." "Yes, Daddy?" "I don't know if I completely approve of the idea that you and Sam have…made love already." She giggles, leaning forward in her seat to crane her neck and kiss his cheek.

"Oh, don't worry, Daddy! I know protection and prevention spells just like Mama, so nothing…unexpected will happen, OK?" He sighs deeply. "I suppose…I just can't believe that my little girl's growing up."

"Aww, Daddy! Remember: no matter how grown-up I get, I'll **always** be your little girl." "I know, beautiful. Just let an old man wallow…" She giggles again, this time obviously stifling full-blown laughter.

"Daddy! You're not **that** old! 362 is **not** old, at least not by our standards…" That gets me going, which therefore forces her to release. When we get home, we step out of the car, supporting each other so we don't stumble as we walk into the house, feebly attempting to swallow our laughter.

"Hopefully, no one's gonna ask." "Hopefully…" We walk in, and Meri's immediately bombarded with questions. She ends them instantaneously with a shout of: "OI! SHUT IT, ALL O' YA!" They do, jaws dropping in surprise.

I burst into laughter so hard that I'm clutching my stomach and crying. "Ah, that's my girl…" I sigh. During dinner, her phone rings. "Oh, excuse me, all. Hello? Yes, Mrs. Weasley. I'll tell her. Bye." I raise an eyebrow toward her in question and she says gravely: "Molly wants to meet the Cullens."

Then she adds in a brighter tone: "Oh, and Siri and Rem are asking for you, Mama. They're both ill, and Minnie and Sev are at their wit's end." "Bloody **hell**! _Fun_…" "Mm-hmm! Well, to the Burrow!" We take Dru and Spike, explaining to them: "You'll be Cullens soon enough."

~Burrow, Molly's POV~ The children attack Ana in a giant hug. Then she rushes up and hugs us. "Molly, Arthur! Ooh, I've missed you…" "We've missed you too, dear. Now, introduce us to everyone, and then, your patients await you upstairs."

"Right. Well, these are the Cullens: my fiancé Carlisle, my girlfriends Esme and Drusilla or Dru for short, my boyfriend Spike, and my children Alice, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Connor."

(I listed the Cullen kids in order of coupling, so Alice/Bella, Edward/Emmett, and Rosalie/Jasper. Poor Connor's all alone, since he and Colette broke up.) "Hi. Nice to meet you." "I'm sorry, did you just say…**girlfriends**?" Molly asks, disgustedly shocked.

I nod, smirking. "I did, Molly. **Surely** you haven't forgotten that I'm…**bisexual**?" She blanches nervously, shaking her head rapidly. "O-of course not, dear. Well, you'd best get upstairs." "…Right." ~Upstairs, Sirius's POV~

"D'ya thidk Moonsong's here yet?" I ask Moony. He chuckles fondly, shrugging and smiling. "Pads, be patient. Bolly said she'd be here, so she'll be here. Ah…ahh…AHCHOO!" Suddenly, we hear: "Bless, Rem. I guess it's a good thing I got here when I did. You two appear to be at your wit's end."

"Mm. Blame Black's childishness." Snivellus mutters darkly. She can't help but laugh as she rolls her eyes and sarcastically intones: "Good to see you too, Sev…" He smiles softly, his eyes conveying apology as he opens his arms for a hug.

"I'm sorry, Ana, love. It **is** good to see you. How are you?" "Absolutely brilliant!" she gushes. "Mm…Moonsong! Do you and **Snivellus** _have_ to do this _now_?" I whine. They fix me with matching fierce glares, and I squeak: "Never mind!"

"So, I take it your glowingly brilliant mood has **absolutely everything** to do with the good doctor?" She smirks. "Well, you, Rem, and Siri will get to witness firsthand and answer that one for yourselves, hmm?"

"Point." "WHAT?" I growl. "Oh, yeah! Not only did Gomez and Tish leave; so did Harvey and Harley. Must've slipped my mind…" "Cheeky girl…" Remus and Sev murmur, smirking. "Wait, that leaves **four** open spots. Who's your fourth?"

"That…would be me, Sirius." ~Remus's POV~ "Arthur?" I breathe, **immensely** shocked. "Mm-hmm! Arthur and Molly are slowly coming undone." "Ana will be stepping in soon enough, though."

"Mm." He leaves then, but not before pecking Ana's lips softly while Sev slips his arms around her waist from behind and places a few kisses on the back of her neck, much to her pleasure and Sirius's disgust. Arthur finally leaves and I let a small whimper of pain escape me.

"Oh, Moony, baby…" she coos, climbing into my bed and pulling me close. "I hate being sick; I hurt all over, Nat…" I moan pitifully. "What hurts, pumpkin?" she asks tenderly. I burrow closer to her, burying my face in her shoulder and mumbling: "Everything, but most especially my head, face, and stomach…"

She lays me back gently, kissing the aforementioned areas with the utmost tenderness. "Better?" she whispers. "Mm-hmm. Thank you." She smiles nonchalantly, placing her lips against my ear and whispering: "_Qualsiasi cosa per il mio lupo_…"

I pull back and gaze at her, open-mouthed. "You speak Italian?" She nods, a smirk curving her lips. "Fluently, as a matter of fact." "Great…" Sirius mutters, scowling. She childishly sticks her tongue out at him, making Sev and I laugh. Then all of a sudden: "**Shit**! BLOODY HELL!" Ana and I share a knowing glance, murmuring: "Ron…" and subsequently bursting out laughing.

"What the-?" After we calm down, I look toward Siri and shake my head, saying: "Don't worry about it, Pads. It's just a little inside joke between Ana and I."

"Oh…alright." "What **on earth** is so **funny**? Remus, you should be **resting**!" "Working on it, Molly…" I yawn widely, snuggling against Ana as she lays us back down. "So, you're not leaving, right?" "Of course not! We're **mates**, Remus; you're not getting rid of me that easily this time…"

I smile blissfully as Ana hums softly to me, lulled to sleep in my mate's arms. ~Regular POV~ Suddenly, I hear feet trudging up the stairs. "Lovely, we're bored!" Dru exclaims. "Go home, then."

"Only if you come, pet." Spike murmurs seductively. I shake my head. "I'm needed here. My **mate** needs me. Understand?" He scowls, nodding curtly. "Perfectly, love. C'mon, Dru." As Molly spells them home, I sigh deeply, shaking my head.

Severus asks: "Alright?" I smile half-heartedly, shrugging. "I guess." He smirks knowingly. "You miss Fritz." It's not a question. "Mm-hmm. It feels like it's been forever since I've hugged him." ~A bit later~

"Who's Fritz?" Remus asks as we eat lunch. "Oi…a friend, who could be more." I answer honestly. He scowls, obviously preparing to withdraw, but I refuse to let him, taking his hand. "Relax, Remy, baby. Once you meet him, you'll **love** him. Sev did, and **that's** saying something."

He sighs deeply, rolling his eyes as a pout fixes itself on his lips, making him look adorably kissable. So, I do. "Fine. If **Severus** took a shine to him, then I suppose I shall give him a chance." "Oh, thank you, love! That means **the world** to me; you have no idea!"

"Good to hear your voice again, Annie." "Fritz-y!" I squeal, getting up and launching myself into his arms. He spins us around to avoid falling, laughing the whole time. "Hi." I say almost shyly as he puts me down.

He smiles, kissing my forehead and whispering: "Hello, beautiful…" against the skin there. I blush. "How are you?" I ask after sitting us on the last bed. He smiles. "Good, good…stressed, but good. It's good to get away from Brenda's workaholic attitude."

"Ah…so you two are **that** good, hmm?" "Mm-hmm, and my now ex-in-laws are defending her by default." I scoff, rolling my eyes. "Of course they a-wait, you got a **divorce**?" He nods. "Now, I know it may seem forward of me, but…could I kiss you?"

He whispers the last bit, but I hear him anyway and nod. He kisses me then, a breeze of lips against lips that ends as quickly as it began. Then he asks: "Mind coming back to L.A. with me? Louie wants to introduce you to a female friend of his. I know you've been trying to fill a gap since Cece, so…"

I nod. "OK. Thanks, Fritz." He smiles, shaking his head. "Not a problem, beautiful. You'll love her, I promise." ~LAPD, Georgette's POV~ "Her name's Ana, and she's a real beauty. You'll love her." Louie tells me.

"She **is** a commitment person, right?" I ask nervously. He smiles reassuringly, nodding and kissing my cheek chastely. "Definitely. Stop worrying! Here she is now. ANA!" "LOUIE!" She charges into his arms, hugging him tight and practically knocking him to the floor.

"Oof! I missed those hugs, gorgeous!" She giggles, and I bite my lip to fight back a dreamy sigh. "I figured you might've." "Oop. Work positions, all. Chief's comin'." "Now, wait a minute. I've got an introduction to make. Ana, this is Georgette. Georgette, meet Ana."

"Hi." I say shyly. She smiles. "Nice to meet you, and yes, Louie has told me about the sex change. I'm not uncomfortable with it." I breathe a silent sigh of relief, smiling back. "Good. You're not…?" "Nope. Born a woman."

"OK." "Louie?" "Hmm?" "Can I steal Georgette for, like, an hour or so? I can't imagine getting to know each other here would be anything but awkward." "'Course. I'll let the chief know; you two have fun." "Where are we goin'?"

She smiles at me again, reaching for my hand, and I swear my heart skips a beat. "You like ice cream?" I return it, lacing my fingers with hers and nodding. "I love it." We head to a boardwalk and buy cheap sundaes, then go to the park and lay in the grass, talking and learning everything we can about each other.

Eventually, I'm laying in her arms, my full stomach and the sun's heat making me drowsy as I yawn against her shoulder. "Should we head back?" she asks, smirking teasingly. "No. Sorry." She shakes her head, beginning to run her fingers through my hair.

"No apology necessary." Her phone vibrates at her hip, and she groans. I start to move, but she squeezes me gently as if to say: "No, no…you stay." She grabs it. "Hello? Hi, Fritz, sweetie. Ugh…**seriously**? Well, of course, because whatever **Brenda** wants, **Brenda** gets. I know. Yeah, OK, bye."

"Back to reality?" I ask softly. She nods, giving a half-sigh, half-groan and rolling her eyes. We head back and I nervously ask: "Ana…how old are you?" "I just turned 36. You?" "60." "OK." "That…gap…doesn't bother you?"

"No. I'm unique that way, I guess." I smile as she takes my hand and kisses my cheek softly. ~Back at the precinct~ "She's here, Chief Johnson. I have **not**, as you so **idiotically** seem to think, taken her hostage."

I smirk as Brenda rolls her eyes and scoffs. "Yes. Well, we're tryin' to solve a case here. Detective Andrews does **not** have time to be dating, especially not someone young enough to be her daughter!"

"I was taught that age is just a number." she retorts coolly, taking my hand and squeezing it gently as she gets up on tiptoes to peck my lips. There's a chorus of "Aw!" as she pulls away. "So, I'll see you Saturday?" I ask.

She nods. "But, if you wanna talk before then, call me, OK? You have my number." I nod. "I'll **definitely** call you." "Good." ~Early next morning, regular POV~ My phone rings. I sigh fondly, rolling my eyes indulgently as I answer it and murmur: "Good morning, Gigi. It's my nickname for you. You like it? …Good. Sure, you can call me Annie."

"Who could you **possibly** be on the phone with this early?" Rem, Car, and Esme grouse. "Someone. Sorry, babe; you were saying? Really? **Really**? YAY! OK! Yeah, I'll get ready now, then! Miss you too. See you soon. Bye!"

"Wha's that about?" they ask, yawning. I smile, shaking my head. "Nothing, loves. Go back to sleep." "Mama, can I come with you…please, **please**, _**please**_? I really, **really**, _**really**_ wanna meet Georgette!" Meri begs, gazing at me with shining puppy-dog eyes.

"Us too!" the boys chorus, mimicking their sister. "Alright…alright! Honestly! Go get dressed…" "Yay! Thank you, Mama!" I smile fondly, kissing each of their foreheads in turn as I murmur: "You're very welcome."

"Running off again?" Esme growls, eyes blazing. "I wanna see her again. OK?" "She's old enough to be your **mother**!" Carlisle spits, disgusted. "How old are you, Daddy?" Meri snaps. He looks down, fully ashamed.

As the four of us eat breakfast, we hear a call of "Hello?" I smile. "In here, Fritz-y, baby." "Hi, honey." "Hi, Fritz." Meri greets him softly, pecking his cheek and wrapping him in a hug. "Hey, princess. Ready to go?"

She nods, grinning. "We wanna meet Georgette!" "Alright, then. Let's go!" "Bye, all!" ~LAPD~ "I just thought I should mention: Georgette's most likely getting sick, and now Provenza won't go **near** her, which is emotionally stinging her, and therefore-"

"-Pushing her into denying it and subconsciously making herself sicker." "…Right." "Scary how I do that, hmm?" "Very." He kisses my forehead and gently pushes at my back, silently saying: _Go. Comfort her; show her you care._

So, I do. "Morning, Gigi." "Hi, Annie." Her voice is hoarse. Not too terribly so, but enough to make me worry. "May I?" She nods. I place my hand against her forehead gently. "100.5. Most **definitely** a fever."

"Oh, c'mon now. Surely Detective Andrews can continue workin'…" I scoff. "Oh, she can…if you want the rest of your team infected! Honestly, Brenda, use your **common sense**. Oh, wait, that's right: you have none!"

I smirk as everyone chuckles at that. "Um, Ana? We just had couches put in that little room that barely anybody uses unless they're tryin' to hide. Georgette could rest there." I smile at Detective Flynn, nodding.

"That's a great idea, Andy. Thank you." "You're welcome. You remember where everything is, right?" "Mm-hmm. I use it enough, don't I?" "True." ~Georgette's POV~ "You just lie down and rest, OK?"

"Mm-hmm. Ya know, it's been a while since someone took care of me…thank you." "No thanks necessary; I care deeply for you, Gigi. **That's** why I'm doing this." "Ana? Will you introduce me to your kids?" She smiles tenderly, giving me a light kiss and nodding.

"Of course, babe. Boys, Meri, you can come in now…" They do, and the young woman who must be Meri immediately comes over and softly says: "Hi, I'm Meri. You must be Georgette. It's so nice to finally meet you."

"You too. Who are those handsome little devils?" "My twin brothers, Pierre and Gustave. Pierre has the birthmark and Gustave has mismatched eyes." Suddenly, I hear Pierre whisper to Ana: "Once you and Gigi fall in love, do you think we could consider her a stepmother?"

"Yes, you could." I interject. Ana smiles, kissing me firmly. "Thank you." ~Later, early afternoon~ "Are you sure?" I ask weakly. "For the millionth time, yes." She and Fritz get me set up in a bedroom at her place.

They both kiss my forehead softly as I fall asleep. The twins promise to keep vigil and come get her if I need **absolutely anything**. ~Regular POV~ "You're home early." Lorne comments, coming over to take me in his arms.

I smile contentedly as his arms come around me and he kisses my forehead, resting his chin on top of my head immediately afterward. "Mm…Georgette's sick, so Fritz-y and I brought her here."

"Oh. Is she OK?" "Yeah. The boys volunteered to look after her." "Ah…so **that** means I can keep you with **me** until you're needed." He scoops me into his arms and sits on the couch with me in his lap. I giggle, nodding and nuzzling my nose in his neck.

"Yes, you can." I place my head on his shoulder and my hand on my belly, rubbing in soothing circles whenever Krista squirms. Lorne takes my free hand in his, landing a kiss on it every now and then. "How much longer?"

I smile. "A month and a half. Warner's nervous as all hell." "This is his first, starling. He has a right to be." "Never said he didn't. But that doesn't mean he can keep me on a leash." "Point. Nausea, vomiting…anything like that?"

"Nausea, yes. Vomiting, none since my 28th week." "**Consistent** nausea?" "Only until I eat breakfast. Then it's intermittent all day long." "Mm. Sorry, I shouldn't be askin' about this; Warner probably does it enough."

"'S OK. Actually, he doesn't anymore. I told him that unless I was in distress, he was **not** to ask." "Yikes." "Oh, yeah. I'm a **bear** right now, so be afraid. Be **very** afraid…" He shivers overdramatically, making me laugh.

~Later that night~ "Ana?" "Yes, Bruce?" "I have good news. Jack's being released Monday." "…Really?" He chuckles, nodding. "Turns out he's been perfectly sane for about a week now, but Dr. Arkham's tried to keep him as a case study. Don't worry, I cleared it up."

"God, I love you…" I breathe as he kisses me gently yet passionately. "Ahem!" "Sorry." "Who's Jack?" Maura and Jane chorus. I sigh. Bruce squeezes my hand, and I look at him. He smiles reassuringly, mouthing: "I'll help you…" before leaning over and tenderly kissing the side of my head.

"His full name is Jack Miles Napier." As soon as I say that, realization dawns on their faces. "The **Joker**?" they screech. I nod. "But, the Joker isn't who I fell in love with. I fell in love with **Jack**, the man **beneath** the abuse, scars, and makeup."

"If he even still **exists**. It's a wonder Arkham didn't **destroy** him." Maura murmurs softly, shocked. I shake my head. "It hasn't. I've been with him every step of the way, helping him with my love."

"How have you been keeping in touch?" "Phone calls, video chats…things like that." I answer Jane softly, and she nods. "He's flying in, right?" she asks Bruce. He nods, obviously surprised by the question, and quite frankly, so am I.

"Could we come with you to the airport?" they ask nervously, as if they're afraid I'll say no. I smile, nodding. "Yes, you may. I'd appreciate the extra support." They break into huge smiles, taking turns kissing my lips softly.

At 2:30 in the morning, I can't sleep, or at least **attempt** to, anymore. I climb out of bed without waking anyone. I slip a robe on over my nightgown and head downstairs, going to sit on the windowsill.

~Next Morning~ "Ana, are you OK?" "Yeah, Gigi, I'm fine. **I** should be asking **you** that." "Pretty crappy…HEHSHESH…case id poidt." I cluck my tongue sympathetically, opening my arms to her. "How's Jack?" she asks as she shuffles into them.

I smile softly, kissing her forehead. "He's good. Anxious." "Ah, just like you, then…" I blush, but the smile doesn't leave my lips. "Am I **that** obvious?" "Yes. Yes, you are." "Gee, thanks, Xander." "You're welcome, honey. I'm nervous about tomorrow night."

"You're gonna be **fine**. I have an in with the judges, remember?" I tease. He chuckles, kissing my forehead and shaking his head with a fond eye-roll at my not-so-subtle reference to my renewed relationship with Simon since Peter left, and my new relationship with Paula since Vivienne left.

"I remember, baby. Now, c'mon. Breakfast." "Mm-hmm. You **still** haven't told me what you're singing, by the way." "I **told** you already: it's a surprise, baby girl." I hold my hands up in a gesture of surrender, stifling giggles.

"Alright, alright! I'll stop asking…" "Good." He serves me a plate. "Eat." "Yes, sir!" I salute him and he laughs, his eyes sparkling. As he sets the rest of the table up, I watch him between bites. "Enjoyin' watchin' me?" he asks softly.

I nod. "Mm-hmm." "Knock, knock, we're here!" Paula exclaims, breaking the moment. "Hi." I call back. "Oh, c'mon; that's all we get?" Si asks, pouting. "Pretty much, yeah." I tease before walking over and kissing them both gently.

"Ana, gumdrop!" "Harmony, my sugar cookie!" I part Paula and Si and pull the blonde vampire into my arms. She giggles as I kiss her. "Mm…I missed you too, beautiful." she titters; pulling away just enough to give me an Eskimo kiss.

"Where's Lorney-toons?" "Still sleeping, I hope." "Mm…nope. Mornin', everybody." As Lorne comes into the kitchen, he brushes a kiss on my forehead. "Have you eaten yet, honey?" "Yes, dear. Xannie-bear took care of me; don't worry."

"Tryin' not to, sweetie." I smile, going over and giving him a full kiss on the lips. His arms snake around my waist as he moans **very** softly. I wind my arms around his neck and take the opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth.

"Nnh…what time did you need to be outta here, sugar?" "Two…o'clock. Ohh, God, **yes**!" I moan, leaning my head back, my eyes fluttering in ecstasy and my breath coming in gasps as his lips, tongue, and occasionally his teeth graze the nape of my neck.

"So…you wanna go upstairs?" "Yes. I want you—to sprawl—me out—on—that bed—and make—me—**scream**, baby." I pant as I hungrily swallow his lips with mine. He growls, lifting me up and cupping my ass possessively as I lock my legs around his hips.

He runs his fingers through my hair, seductively whispering: "You are so **damn** beautiful, baby doll…" I respond by moaning sweetly into our kiss. "Mm, Lorne, you **know** what that nickname **does** to me, gorgeous…" I breathe when we part for air.

"Ahem!" I break away from Lorne again and see Sirius and Molly standing there, arms crossed over their chests and giving me blazing glares. "Way to be discreet, Ana." Sirius growls. "What can I say? He's so sexy; I just can't **help** myself."

Lorne purrs, and I giggle seductively. "So, where were we before we were so **rudely** interrupted?" he asks in a low murmur that sends shivers up and down my spine. "Mm…I can't seem to remember. Remind me?"

"**Gladly**." He kisses me firmly, and I moan. As we head upstairs, Molly screams: "Leave anything on the stairs or in the hallways and I swear I'll burn it!" Lorne balances me so I can flip her off. Still in full view of her, I shed Lorne's suit jacket off of him, kissing my way down his chest as I do.

He shrugs out of it and reaches with one hand for the hem of his shirt. As he pulls it off, I lick his belly button, making circles with my tongue. "Babe, I'm getting—a little—dizzy." he half-pants, half-moans.

I chuckle against his stomach as I kiss and nip my way back up to his lips. "Ah-ah-ah…let me enjoy this. You **are** more fully dressed than me, after all." "Alright." I smirk, giggling my "I'm-up-to-something" giggle, the one that never fails to make him weak with desire and his love for me.

I push him the rest of the way into our room without ever moving from his arms. He walks us back to the bed. I hook my fingers around his belt loops, leaning down to unsnap his buckle with my mouth.

I unthread his belt from his jeans and he immediately kicks them off, revealing incredibly **sexy** red and black boxer briefs. I swoon; he chuckles. "Like 'em, princess?" "**Love** 'em, gorgeous…"

In that next instant, we're both fully naked and trembling with anticipatory need and loving desire. "Ana?" "Yes, Lorne?" "I have one request." I kiss him softly, giving him a tender smile. "Anything, baby. You know that."

"Make love to me with your tongue first, and **then**…" "Your wish…is my command, _mon amour_…" I purr, trailing kisses as far south as possible without touching my destination. Just when he's about to lose it, I take him in my mouth.

"Oh, **God**!" I hum appreciatively at his **very** vocal response, knowing the vibrations will have him bucking into my mouth. I lap upward as far as I can without hitting his prostate. When I finally do, I watch his reaction.

"SWEET LORD, BABY GIRL!" "You seein' stars yet?" "Almost, beautiful…just—lick me—right there—one—more—time." I do, and he comes with a shout of my name and a deep, throaty moan. His head falls back onto the pillow, and he gives a sated, drowsy groan as I crawl up and lay my head on his chest.

He notices me smiling and manages to ask: "What is it, cupcake?" I giggle, shaking my head. "It's just…you're so exhausted after that, and yet, you're still worried about whether or not **I** found release. For your information, **I** came watching **you** come, honey."

He presses a lazy, almost-asleep kiss to the top of my head, mumbling: "Love you, precious." I lift my head from his chest, smile lovingly at him, and kiss his cheek gently as I whisper: "And **I** love **you**, sweetheart. Sleep."

His eyes drift shut as I lay my head on his chest again, sighing contentedly. "Oi! Are you coming back down or what?" "Sod off, Sirius!" I mutter to myself, rolling my eyes. ~A few minutes later~ "Annie, babe?"

"Yes, Lorne, love?" "Will you sing something?" he asks in a soft, sleepy voice. He sounds so adorable that I just can't say no. "Sure, sweetie. Anything in particular?" "Walking in Memphis. You know it's like a lullaby to me, and I'm still so…*yawn*…sleepy."

I start to sing, and I'm only a few bars in before he's snoring softly again. I shift our positions without waking him so that he's lying with his head on my chest and tenderly run my fingers through his hair.

His eyes open just a little, and he mumbles: "You're not leavin', are you, angel?" I shake my head. "Of course not, honey. I promised you that every time we made love, you'd wake up in my arms from now on. Remember?"

He smiles, still completely asleep, and mumbles: "I do now." I giggle, kissing the top of his head and whisper: "Sleep, Lorne, baby. I promise I'll be here when you wake up." "OK…" He gives in to soft snores again, and I whisper: "I don't know what I did to deserve someone as wonderful as you, but **whatever** it was, I'm glad I did it."

~1:50, Lorne's POV~ I wake up fully with my head cuddled on Ana's chest. I give a little well-rested moan and say: "Hey, pumpkin pie." My voice is hoarse with sleep, and she giggles, gently tilting my head up and kissing the tip of my nose before whispering: "Hey yourself, gorgeous. Sleep well?"

I smile, kissing her shoulder and murmuring: "Like you don't know…" "Yeah, well…I made us lunch. You hungry?" "Starving…" She giggles, kissing me softly and whispering: "I thought you might be. Beef stew alright?"

I nod eagerly. "Sounds great." "I'll go get the tray, then." "Hurry back; I'll miss you." "Mm…miss you more." She wraps a robe around herself and heads out of the room. I chuckle at the nice view I get of her ass.

"Love you, beautiful." I call as she comes to the stairs. "Love you more, gorgeous." she calls back, turning around and blowing me a kiss. I shake my head fondly, catching and returning it. She winks at me before heading down the stairs.

_God, I __**so**__ don't deserve her._ I think. She comes back up with a tray of beef stew and warm apple cider. "Mm…smells delicious, honey." She smiles, leaning over to kiss my cheek as she climbs in back beside me and lays the tray across our laps.

"Thanks, babe." We eat, and I crack **really** lame, cheesy jokes and make her laugh out loud. When we're done, she vanishes the tray and I readjust so I can put my head on her shoulder. "Precious?" I ask softly.

"Yes, baby?" "When we decide to…come out, for lack of a better phrase, to the gang, you'll come back with me to L.A, won't you?" "Of course I will, sweetie! No giving up this time, remember?" "I remember, sugar plum. Ya know, I'm gonna be plannin' the autumn and Halloween bashes at Wolfram and Hart soon, and **this** time, I'm gonna need help to remember to de-stress and sleep. Can I count on your help with that?"

She nods, giving a slight giggle and pressing a kiss to my cheek. "Of course, honey bear. Danny's, Harmony's, **and** mine." "Alright!" I exclaim, grinning. She laughs fully now, turning her head to kiss my shoulder.

"Mm…ya know, I could get used to this." I mumble, closing my eyes as a contented sigh breezes past my lips. She smiles brightly. "You'd **better**, 'cause this time, 'us' is for the long haul, no ifs, ands or buts about it."

"And I thought **I** was cheesy, sugar…" I murmur, smirking and beginning to snicker as she slaps my shoulder. "Shut up!" she splutters, attempting to glare at me but ruining it by giggling. I run my fingers lightly along her sides, tickling her.

She squirms. "Lorne, no!" I do it more firmly, sending her into peals of **extremely** loud laughter as I straddle her, effectively pinning her down and continuing my attack. "Lorne, no! No, stop! I—can't—breathe!"

~Warner's POV~ I hear Ana squealing and laughing breathlessly, and scowl with envy. "Oh, stop it and grow up! It just bugs you that she's happy without you for a while." WHUMP! I roll my eyes; Meri giggles.

"Seriously? A **pillow** fight?" "Nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah! Missed me, missed me, now ya gotta kiss me!" Lorne singsongs. "I can do that…" she purrs. A soft _smack_ as they kiss. "Robe off…**now**." he moans. There's panting and rustling and a gasp/moan of: "Yours—too, Lorne."

"Yes, mm—ma'am." "God, is it possible for them to keep from for making love for **two seconds**?" Carlisle growls. I scoff. "No, because **apparently** she finds that…**disgusting thing** sexy! Ugh, it's **revolting**! You should've **heard** them last night; I wanted to throw up! 'Lorne, baby, please!' 'Sweet Lord, beautiful…just like that.' Need I go on?"

"No, no…I get the picture." ~Regular POV~ "Annie-blossom, ready to go?" "Almost, Xannie-bear." I run a brush through my hair and smooth down my dress one last time. "You look gorgeous, babe."

"No signs of lovemaking?" I ask nervously. He smiles reassuringly, shaking his head. "None by human standards, love." I smile, kissing his cheek. "Good. Let's go!" He laughs. "I love you." I giggle, replying: "Love you too, and before you ask, yes, I left a note for Lorne."

"OK, then; let's bounce before Paula explodes." "Let's." ~AI stage~ "Right. Let's get this over with, then." Simon snarks. Xander surprises me by singing "Your Song". When he finishes, I run up on stage and into his arms, kissing him passionately.

~Later, back home~ "Is Lorne here?" I ask concernedly, not seeing him downstairs with the family. "Not our problem…" Car, Siri, Rem, and Warner mutter darkly. Harmony, Meri, Spike, and Sev roll their eyes.

"He's upstairs, reading; said he was bored without you." "Aww, my poor honey bear." I coo, pouting sympathetically. Spike comes up behind me, taking my coat off. "Thanks, love." "Mm-hmm…now, go on." He leans in to kiss my cheek, but I turn my head at the last second, making our lips meet instead.

I head upstairs, grabbing my guitar on the way. "Knock, knock! I'm home!" "'S open!" he calls. I open the door; he looks up from his book, and a grin immediately lights his face. "Ana, baby! You have a good time?"

I remain in the doorway, leaning against the frame with my arms crossed over my chest and a smirk on my lips, nodding. "Mm-hmm. Xander made me cry; he sang "Your Song"." "Ah. One question, good-lookin'."

"Hmm?" "Why are you still standin' **over there** when you **should be** in my arms, givin' me a hello kiss?" "'Cuz I'm waitin' for you to say it." "Oh, right! Lap, please!" I teasingly salute him, a grin splitting my lips.

"Yes, sir!" ~Lorne's POV~ I set my book aside and open my arms to her. She immediately curls up in my lap, settling her head on my shoulder. "Ana?" "Yes, Lorne?" I take a shaky breath, unable to completely keep the brokenness from my voice as I ask: "Why do you love me? Why are you **with** me?"

She smiles, lifting her head to kiss my tears away tenderly. "Do you want me to list those reasons?" I nod meekly, suddenly feeling exceptionally insecure. "Yes, please…" I whisper, my voice small and the most miniscule bit weak.

"Well, for starters: I don't just **love** you; I'm **in love with** you. But, I'm in love with you because you're compassionate, loving; witting, funny, charming, understanding…the list goes on. You make me laugh before I can even **think** about crying. You hold me when I'm sad. You let me hit you when I have my angry freak-outs. You're vulnerable."

"You consider that a **good** thing?" I ask, disbelief coloring my tone as I raise an eyebrow. She laughs softly, nodding. "Yes, my love; as a matter of fact, I do. **Every other** guy I've **ever** been with has felt the need to make me his damsel in distress. You don't."

For the first time since this conversation started, I smile. "Hey, and I never will. You don't deserve to be treated like that, starling. It's degrading." She grins. "Finally! Someone who understands!" I laugh. "Thanks, Ana. I didn't realize how much I needed this."

She smiles, kissing my cheek and shaking her head. "No problem, gorgeous. Anytime; you know that." Harmony pokes her head in and softly, shakily asks: "Ana, can you and Lorne hold me?" My protective, brotherly side comes through when I notice that her eyes are puffy, like she's been crying.

"Harmonica, what happened?" I ask concernedly. She sniffles, shaking her head. "Oh…it's nothing, Lorney-toons." I chuckle. "Harmony, you and I **both** know you're lying…" Ana makes a cutthroat motion, silently commanding me to shut up and not pry.

"Ana?" "Yes, Harmony?" "Am I fit to be a Cullen?" Ana gasps. "Of **course** you are! Who put the idea in your head that you're not?" "Spike…" My eyes flash, and Ana places a calming hand on my arm. "Mm-mm."

"Ana?" "Yes, Paula?" "Can Si and I steal ya?" I flash her sad eyes, shaking my head insistently and pouting. "Mm-mm, mm-mm!" "15 minutes?" she asks apologetically. The other brunette smiles understandingly, coming over and kissing her cheek.

"No problem." ~A few days later~ Si, Paula, Harmony, and I are all sick. Angel and Ana are back together. "So, has Robert called you about…ya know…yet?" he asks her. "Mm-mm. He's not too keen on the idea, though."

She snuggles into his shoulder, and he smiles tenderly, kissing the top of her head. "I wouldn't worry. It's what Morgan wants; she'll get it." "Of that, I have no doubt." "I missed that. What are you two talkin' about? HISHIHH!"

Right before I sneezed, Ana wrapped an arm around me so that I'd fall back against her afterward. I give her a grateful look. "You're welcome. To answer your question, Morgan wants to shadow Angel at the firm next week."

"WHAT? Dad, you said **I** was gonna shadow you!" "No. I said you **could**, **if** no one else showed interest." "Yeah, precious. Have to agree with Connor on this one." "Well, it was **my** decision, and I told Morgan yes." Angel says.

Connor stomps off, grumbling. ~Later that night~ I bolt into the bathroom at about 3:00 to throw up. I sense Ana behind me as I'm hunched over the toilet, and I croak: "Sorry…" She smiles. "It's no big deal; not like I was sleepin', anyway."

I groan, but it quickly turns to retching as my stomach churns again. "Great. Now I feel guilt-ugh!" I empty again, and by the end, I'm shaking, panting, sweating, and on the verge of tears.

"I hate this…" I moan weakly, collapsing exhaustedly into her arms. She kisses my forehead soothingly, whispering: "I know, honey bear. C'mon; back to bed." I wrap my arms limply around her neck.

~Next Morning, regular POV~ "Ana…the list for Dawson's internship class is up." Elle says seriously. "We're both in; I checked earlier." Warner pipes up. I squeal softly, hugging and kissing him fervently.

"Whoo!" "I printed the list so you won't have to explain it a million times." "Explain **what** a million times, hon?" "Morning, honey bear. You shouldn't be outta bed, though." "Heard squealing. Now, explain **what**?"

"This!" I hand him the list with my and Warner's names highlighted. Angel snatches the list from him when his face goes blank. "Oh my God, baby!" "**I know**!" I squeal. He rushes over and sweeps me up, spinning me around and kissing me passionately.

"Were you two planning on doing dinner or anything like that to celebrate?" he asks. I take Warner's hand, smiling lovingly at him as I entwine our fingers, and nod. "Yes." ~Lorne's POV~ Angel smiles tenderly at her, nodding.

"Alright. I'll play nurse tonight, then." She grins. "Really? Oh, darling, thank you!" He returns the grin, shaking his head. "'S no problem. You two just enjoy yourselves tonight, OK?" "We will; thanks." ~That afternoon~

"You're going to ask him, aren't you?" Alice and Esme ask. She nods. "Mm-hmm. I've been nervous too long. Leap of faith time." "Love?" "Hmm?" "Hold me?" She smiles tenderly, nodding. "Of course, Lorne."

As she takes me in her arms, she starts humming quietly. I recognize it instantly. "You Raise Me Up?" "Mm-hmm. It's been on my mind lately; don't know why." "Mama?" "_Oui, mon petit_?" she murmurs softly to Pierre.

"Daddy Angel's doing research for a mission, and he said he needs help. Can he come down?" "Of course he can." ~Regular POV~ As though he heard, Angel immediately comes down. "So, what is it this time?" "Blue-blooded sirens."

We share a glance and shudder in-sync. "What's so bad about 'em?" Elle asks. I don't answer her, scooting closer to Angel so I can read what he's reading and bringing Lorne with me so that he'll stay comfortable.

"Thanks, hon." "No problem, babe. Did you find a nest of 'em?" "Yeah. Gonna have to go take 'em out tonight." "You mean…?" I ask, trailing off and gazing hopefully up at him. He nods, effortlessly understanding my mostly unspoken question.

"Only if you think you can handle it, though." ~Later that night, Paula's POV~ "You're gonna go **what now**?" I scream. "Shh! We're gonna go take out a nest of bluebloods." Ana says softly. Spike looks over at her, surprised.

"Sirens?" "Hmm. We'll be back as soon as we can." ~During the mission, Angel's POV~ We're shooting stun grenades at the sirens left and right when suddenly Buffy, who came to help us out, shouts: "Angel, look out!"

She raises a weapon and fires it. I feel white-hot pain over my entire body for a single instant, and then…darkness. ~Buffy's POV~ I smirk in satisfaction as he goes down. _Perfect. When he wakes up, he won't remember __**her**__ at all…_

~Regular POV~ "Angel! NO!" We head home and as soon as I put him on the bed, his eyes flutter open. "Mm…Ana?" "Yes, my Angel. Sleep." "No! He's supposed to be **mine**!" Buffy growls. I smirk. "Counter-spells. Gotta love 'em. Now get the fuck out, jealous bitch…"

~Angel's POV, next morning~ "Ana?" "I'm here, love. Lie still for me…" "OK." I feel her probing my abs and managing through the returning pain to ask what happened. She explains, and I take a shaky breath, feeling inexplicably guilty.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asks concernedly. "I shouldn't have been so weak…" I whisper, looking down in shame. She puts a hand under my chin. "Angel, listen to me, baby. This is **not** your fault. OK? Buffy was being a jealous whore as usual."

I slip off to sleep with my guardian angel keeping vigil over me and a smile on my lips. ~A few days later, airport: regular POV~ We're all swamped by hugs and exclamations as we step off the plane. "Hey, my Petra!" a familiar voice calls.

"Oh. My. God…Andy!" Angel chuckles, letting go of my hand. Andy opens his arms to me; I run into his embrace, and we both laugh as he spins us around to avoid falling, surprised by the sudden addition of my body against his.

"You're here!" I exclaim. He laughs softly, nodding and kissing my cheek. "That I am. Aren't you gonna tell me somethin'?" I giggle. "I am if ya just gimme a second!" "Right. Sorry…" "Ahem! Mr. Hallett, I do believe you missed."

He chuckles, my lips a breath away from his, and whispers: "I do believe I did…" He kisses me gently, quickly gaining passion. "Ahem! We're in public…" Lorne murmurs enviously. Andy pulls away slowly, grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

"**God**, I missed you…" he whispers. I kiss his nose as he sets me on my feet. "Missed you too, love. How were things in our absence?" He chuckles. "Well, Danny, Gunn, Wes, and I didn't burn the place down, if that's what you're asking…"

~A little bit later, Wolfram & Hart~ "Wow…this place is **tuff**…" Pony, Soda, Steve, Johnny, and Two-bit breathe. I smirk. "Isn't it?" "ANA!" "GUNN!" The warrior-turned-lawyer sweeps me into a strong hug, and I can't help but grin.

"Jerry's here." he murmurs in my ear, kissing my cheek lightly as he lets go. I sigh exasperatedly, but fondly. "**Already**? Honestly, that man will be the death of me!" Two-bit's eyes flash, and I laugh softly, shaking my head.

"Not literally, hon. 'S a figure of speech." "Pumpkin!" "Jer!" We hug. "Good to have you back." "Good to **be** back." We head to Angel's office suite. "Ana?" "Yeah, Dar?" "How's school goin'?" I giggle, standing up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Good. I have the world's greatest study partner." "Hmm, even though studying usually turns into…something else." Warner murmurs, smirking. I return it as he takes my hand in his, kissing up my arm to my shoulder, and then around to my lips.

Then he lets me go. Angel takes my hand as we walk in, whispering in my ear: "I wanna show ya somethin'. Close your eyes and trust me…" I sigh lovingly, rolling my eyes but complying nonetheless. He leads me into a medium-sized room.

"OK, open 'em." Spread before me is the music room of my dreams. "Oh my God, Angel! It's…it's…**perfect**!" He chuckles, smiling lovingly as I pull him into a kiss. When we part for air, he whispers: "I can take that to mean you like it, then?"

"No! …I **love** it!" He walks in, sits at my brand new baby grand, and begins to play "The Wizard and I". I smile brightly and start to sing. "You never lost that power…" he whispers, kissing the top of my head gently as I scoot closer to him on the bench.

I blush. "_Merci, mon cher_." Blushing brightly himself, he softly asks: "Is it wrong of me to ask you to share your Ozian experiences?" I smile, shaking my head and kissing him lightly. "Not at all."

I recite my entire adventure in Oz, beginning to end. He asks me a few questions every now and then. I answer them. Soon enough, it's 11:30. "Oh man, when'd it get so late?" Angel says softly, yawning.

I giggle. "We should get to bed…" ~Darry's POV~ "Yes. Yes, you should." I murmur in her ear, making her giggle and shiver. "Arms. Neck. Now." She rolls her eyes, but complies silently nonetheless. "Annie, babe?"

"Yes, Darry, baby?" "…Why'd ya come back to us?" She smiles, curling into my chest and softly, automatically answering: "'Cause I realized that I'm a greaser through and through. I'm your Little Orphan Annie, no matter what."

I smile softly as a yawn sneaks out. "Love ya, Annie…" She smiles back, kissing the base of my neck since that's all she can reach without movin'. She replies: "Love you too, Superman. Sleep…" ~Next Morning~

I wake up feelin' like crap all over. "Annie?" I call, immediately wincing at the immense pain in my throat. "I got ya, Dar. What hurts?" she asks tenderly. "Head, throat, stomach…HUHCHOO!" "Glory, that looked like a rough one, Darry! Bless you…"

She kisses my forehead and frowns. "Pretty high…102.6." She puts the covers back over me and kisses me lightly. "Lemme talk to Harmony about getting someone to cover my meetings, OK?" "Why?" I ask stupidly.

She smirks. "Why d'ya think: to make it so I can stay here and take care o' ya, Superman." "Oh…" I scoff. _Yeah, __**real**__ eloquent, Dar_. I think. She giggles, and I raise an eyebrow at her. "Mind reader, remember?"

I blush real bright red then, and she giggles again, this time coverin' her mouth with her hand 'cause she can't stifle 'em. I scowl at 'er and she tries, but just can't. "Glad I can be amusing to you, Ana." I grumble.

"'S not that, sweetie. It's that even after everything we've been through, you **still** think you need to act invincible for me…" I lift her nightgown and reveal a super-thin, but still-visible scar about three centimeters above her hip, which she got on her 18th birthday back in Tulsa.

A couple o' Socs jumped her. One of 'em was drinkin', so he smashed his bottle against a fence and cut her with it. Snappin' outta my thoughts before I worry her, I crane my head and kiss the scar lightly.

"I'm gonna go talk to Harmony and hop in the shower, OK?" "And leave me alone? Man!" She giggles. "You'll survive." "Can I join you?" Xander murmurs in her ear. "Mm…yes, you can." she purrs. "Hurry up."

She nods, going into another room. "Harmony, can you get somebody to cover me today?" "Sure. Leo, Danny, and I can. Why, what's up?" "Darry's not feelin' too hot, and I'm guessin' Pony and Soda aren't far behind."

"Annie?" "Yeah, Johnnycake?" "Someone named Danny said he's happy to help." I sense her smilin', going over to kiss his cheek. "Thanks for askin' him for me." "N-no problem." Her phone rings. "Hello? Hey, babe. Aww, honey! Well, ya know what, don't worry about it, OK? I'll ask Spike."

"Ask me what, love?" "If you'll help cover my meetings today since Darry's sick? Pwease?" "Of course, love." "Yay! Thank you!" "I love you, Spike. You're the sexiest, most wonderful boyfriend ever!"

She mock-glares at him before coming over to the bed to strip. "Don't push it." I chuckle, and she looks up, her beautiful green eyes takin' my breath away. "You two always like that?" I ask softly. She nods.

"Unfortunately." two voices grumble. She scoffs, rolling her eyes. "Good morning, Jane, Maura." She kisses both women lightly. "So, you're spending your day with the hoods?" Carlisle snarks in disdain.

I look down in shame. She glares heatedly at him, growling: "You better **shut your mouth**, Carlisle Cullen!" I look up again, surprised. "I meant what I said last night." "Hello!" "TWO-BIT!" she squeals, throwing on a robe and rushing to hug him.

He hugs her tight, spinnin' her around and makin' her laugh. "Hey! Keith! Easy with her; do you not see her stomach?" Dal and I chorus. "Guys, it's OK." Two-bit sets her down, though. "Sorry. Forgot about the squirt. How is she?"

"Good. Her father's drivin' me to drink, though." Our eyes flash, and she smiles reassuringly. "Not literally…at least not yet." "Ana!" I growl; she just laughs. A whimper sounds from the bathroom, and she smirks.

"Alright, Xander, alright…I'm comin'. Relax." "Easy for you to say! You're not so aroused you could scream!" "_Au contraire_, my love. I'm soaked and aching for you. I'm just better at **controlling** it." She goes into the bathroom, and muffled moans and cries are easily heard for the better part of an hour and a half.

"Glory, I thought you two would never quit!" Dal exclaims, jealousy clear in his expression and tone. Ana looks over at him, a flush on her cheeks, a sparkle in her eyes, and a smile on her lips. "We weren't planning to, but-"

"I have a meeting, so-" "We'll pick it up again…later." She gives him a fiery kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth when he moans. "Wes and Fred are gonna wanna see you, ya know." he says softly when they part.

She nods. "Yeah, I know. If they offered to take me to a late lunch today, I wouldn't say no…hint, hint." He chuckles, kissing her cheek and murmuring in her ear: "I'll subtly mention it." She grins, a soft squeal escaping her lips.

"Yay!" Dally scowls as she just slips on some panties and a long t-shirt and comes to lay next to me. As she makes sure I'm comfortable, he crawls in the opposite side of the bed, nestling against her. "Aww…" we chorus.

"Both o' ya, shut it." he mutters threateningly. As soon as he's comfortable, she starts squirmin'. "Ana, stop it…" he moans. "**Move**, Dal! I gotta pee!" she whispers urgently. At that, **I** stagger out since **he** definitely won't move.

"Thanks, Dar. But next time, I'll make him move." "Mom?" "Yeah-oh, Rose…" ~Regular POV~ I get up and gather my daughter in my arms, simply holding her while she cries. "You're—not leaving, right?" "Oh, no…no, of course not, baby girl."

"You promise?" "I promise, love. Wait here, OK? **CARLISLE**!" They all flinch at the power in my voice. "What?" "What **on earth** are you telling her?" "The truth. You're one of them again, so we don't matter now, right?"

"NO! **NOT** RIGHT! GOD, YOU'RE BEING SUCH A FUCKING ASSHOLE!" "…What?" "You heard me. You're. Being. An. ASSHOLE." "Why?" "God, it's like talkin' to a **wall**! Ya know what? Never mind." "Momma? Cece's here…"

(Added Cece back in. Gigi's still here, though.) I go back out there and Cece rushes into my arms, crying and whispering: "I'm sorry," over and over again. I hug her tight. "Shh…hush, my beauty. You're home now; it's alright."

"I love you. Let's promise to never fight again." I smile, nodding. "I love you, too. Now, seal it with a kiss?" My redheaded lover smirks. "Gladly." She presses her lips to mine then, softly at first, but quickly gaining passion.

~Dally's POV~ When they stop to breathe, the redheaded broad whispers: "Sweet Oz…" I cock an eyebrow. "I'll explain later." Ana mouths. ~Later that night~ "Supposed to be a rumble in a couple o' weeks back home." I tell her as we're lyin' in bed.

"Dal! Did ya **have** to mention that?" Johnny and Pony groan. Annie smiles. "It's OK, you two. Really?" I nod, givin' her a light kiss as her eyes light up. "Us and Shepard's gang vs. the Socs." "What's a rumble, Ana?" Esme asks.

"'S a big fight. Cherry say it was a fair fight?" Ana asks. I nod. "So, are you in?" Eyes sparkling almost evilly, she nods, murmuring: "**Definitely**. I owe a certain Soc a beating." "Still got it in for Dawson, huh?"

"Hell yes!" When Darry starts tellin' her she shouldn't, she shushes him and starts runnin' her fingers through his hair, puttin' 'im right back to sleep. "Don't you have to be up early tomorrow?" Harmony asks her teasingly.

"Don't you?" she retorts. The blonde giggles. "Touché." She crawls into her lap from the back o' the bed so Superman won't wake up. "Hot…" "You wanna join in, Dal?" Ana asks seductively. I nod, swallowing hard.

"Yeah…" I pick up where Harmony left off, and Ana leans up and whispers in my ear: "Show me how loving and tender Dallas Winston can be, and then ask me that question again…" I lean in and press my lips to hers in a kiss so sweet and tender that it makes us both moan.

"Lemme know if I'm movin' too fast, OK?" I whisper as I kiss her over and over again. "I will, Dal." I slowly kiss a trail to her neck, kissing it and nuzzling it with my nose. She giggles softly, squirmin' a little.

I chuckle. "Uh-oh…is someone ticklish?" She shakes her head frantically. "Mm-mm, mm-mm!" "Oh, yeah? Then why ya squirmin'?" I run my fingers very lightly along her sides, and she squirms a little harder as her giggling increases in volume.

"Dally, quit it!" she whisper-squeals. I smirk, shakin' my head. "No, I don't think I will." But I do stop, and start to pepper the base of her neck with tender kisses. She moans, whispering: "Dal…" into my mouth as I cover her lips with mine again.

"What do you want, baby?" I ask softly. "You know what I want, Dal. Baby, please!" "I wanna hear it from those beautiful lips o' yours, Annie…" She pulls me up and whispers in my ear: "Make love to me, Dally…"

I let a moan slip past my lips at her words before doing as she asked. I cover every open inch of her skin with lush, slow, open-mouthed kisses. She moans loud, and I chuckle. "Like that, babe?" "Mm-hmm…oh, **God**, Dallas!"

I worship her for a while before she uses her pregnancy weight to flip us over. "My turn." she whispers. I chuckle. "Should I be afraid?" She smirks seductively, nodding and murmuring: "Oh, yeah…very," in-between kisses to my neck.

I take my jacket off, groaning softly as she licks gently from the base of my neck to the middle of my stomach, kissing her way back up the trail she made as soon as she was done. "Wife-beater off…" she breathes, and I obey, allowing her access to the skin without havin' to lift it.

"Mm…" I moan. "You close, baby?" she asks softly. I shake my head. "No, but **this**…is gettin' uncomfortable." "Well, then…get your jeans off." I wince. She smiles tenderly. "You **honestly think** I care about scars? I've got a few myself, or did you forget?"

I blush, immediately yelling at myself silently as she smirks cockily. "…I guess I did." I try to force the blush away, but she stops me. "No, don't. …You're so handsome when you blush, Dally." The blush deepens then, and I mumble: "Am not."

"Are too." she retorts. In the next instant, we're both naked and she's inside me. After a few thrusts, we come together. I yawn. "Hey, can I ask that question now?" "Yes." "Ana, will you be my girl?"

"Yes, I will. But-" "I know, I know. Curb my jealousy…" She offers her hand, and I slip my Christopher on her finger. (Yep, switched to movie-verse.) I give a sleepy little smile, kissing the top of her head.

"Sweet dreams, Annie. Love ya…" "Sweet dreams, Dal. Love ya too…" ~Next Morning, regular POV~ I wake up to someone shaking me. "Ana, sugar…wake up." "Mm…what, Lorne?" "Angel **refuses** to go talk to Sebassis."

"Good. Maybe this'll teach him that not everyone in the cosmos panders to his stuck-up, royal ass." Dally chuckles sleepily from beside me, murmuring: "That's my girl…" "I'm going back to sleep now. Do us **both** a favor and **do not** wake me up again."

~Lorne's POV~ My face falls as she turns on her side, away from me, and curls deeper into **Dallas's** side. "O-OK." As I start to walk away, I hear a rustling of sheets. I turn back around, and see her hand contentedly entwined with his and his ring on her finger.

My jaw drops. Anger overpowering me, I storm into Angel's office. "She's wearin' his ring! Did anyone else know about this?" To my surprise, everyone raises their hands. I'm shocked speechless. "Oh…I see."

Ana walks in then, completely naked and wrapped in nothing but a sheet. "Morning, all!" she chirps cheerily. I cringe when the girls see her finger and start squealin'. "Oh my God, he asked!" "I know!" "It fits you perfectly, like it was **made** for you." Esme says softly with a dreamy smile.

Ana nods in agreement. "I think you're right; it was." "Ana? Will you come massage my back?" Darry calls hoarsely, sneezing immediately afterward. "Of course, hon." ~Darry's POV~ She comes back in, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry about that, hon." "'S OK." As she starts massaging my back, she tenderly says: "Bless you, by the way. How ya feelin'?" "A little better, but not much. HEHCHOO, HUHCHOO, EHCHOO!" "Glory, Darry! Bless ya…" Johnny and Pony chorus, lookin' at me real concerned.

Ana smiles at 'em both, reassurin' 'em silently that I'll be alright. "Pony, bring me some aspirin while Annie's finishin' up, will ya?" I croak. He nods. "Sure, Darry." "Any way **I** can help?" Johnny asks shyly.

"Yeah, Johnnycake. Boil some water for tea for him?" Johnny smiles, nodding. "Sure thing." "Baby?" "Hmm?" "I think someone's lookin' for ya…" She looks up and splits into a huge grin. "Jesse!" The guy looks straight at her and says: "Get up and hug me…**now**."

She giggles. "Well, of course!" She rushes into his arms, giggling as he picks her up and spins her around a couple times. "Ya'll better not let Dallas see ya like that." "He's right. Lemme go put some clothes on, OK?"

"Sure. You said you needed help with 'I See the Light'?" "Mm-hmm! Well, **all** the Tangled songs, really, but…that one the most." "OK. Why?" "Door conversation." "Ugh, fine." As she changes, she explains: "OK. So, Lorne asked Xander and I to sing at the arrival-of-autumn party. At first, it was all cool. We'll both sing, and he'll play guitar."

"But…" "**But**, then, Lorne just had to oh-so casually mention that Sebassis is gonna be there, so of course…" "Xander had a freak-out, and now instead of the perfect romantic scene you imagined, you're gonna need a middleman because he's terrified of screwing something up in front of the Archduke."

She comes out in a simple purple sundress with her hair in a long braid. "Pretty." we chorus. She smiles softly, nodding her head toward us in thanks as she walks into Jesse's arms, her head against his shoulder.

"Exactly. Help me!" He hugs her tight, kissing the top of her head. "Easy, baby girl. I'm gonna fix it. I promise." "Good. Can you start by **verbally beating Lorne's ass**?" "Sure, beautiful." ~Jesse's POV~ "LORNE!" I yell.

The green-skinned demon's head shoots up. He puts a charming smile on, getting up to meet me halfway. "Jesse, baby-" I cut him off fiercely. "Cut the shit. Ana told me what you did; that was low, even for **you**."

"Oh, please! If Xander can't take the pressure, he's not a performer." "Jealous bastard! Xander's **twice** the performer you'll **ever** be, and you **know** it! **That's** why you did this!" "Oh, that's not true!" "The **hell** it isn't!"

Ana comes in then, Pierre on her hip. "Tell ya what: you help me help Xander, or I don't sing at all. Got it?" "Mm-hmm." "I mean it, Lorne." she says sternly. ~Xander's POV: that afternoon~ Ana explains what happened this morning, and I smile as Darry and Dally practically moan in envy.

I kiss her, and she responds without hesitation. "You'd **really** do that for me, Annie-blossom?" I ask timidly. "Of course, Xannie-bear. You know I don't give **two shits** about impressing Sebassis **or** Lorne's reputation. **All** I care about is makin' sure we're **both** comfortable, OK?"

I nod. "Mm-hmm; thanks." She giggles. "No reason for it, but you're welcome. Now, come and let me hold you?" I chuckle, nodding. "Of course." I climb into her lap and Dru shoots me a venomous glare. "Drusilla, enough!" she snaps.

The brunette vampire settles for having a good sulk. About an hour later, I start to yawn. "Go take a nap, Xander." "You…*yawn*…sure?" "Mm-hmm. Absolutely. I need to go convince my angel of darkness to take a break and eat, anyway."

~Darry's POV~ "No need. Beef vegetable soup. Angel should be out any second. You need anything, Darry?" I smile at Morgan. "As long as you're askin', some dry toast and OJ would be perfect." She smiles back, comin' over to kiss my forehead.

Ana, too. I smirk. "Well, aren't I lucky? **Two** lovely ladies makin' me feel better." "Yeah. Don't let it go to your head, babe." Ana says softly, smirking at me teasingly. I sit up as Morgan brings in a tray for me.

"Why thank ya, little miss." I say as she puts it across my lap. She giggles. "You're quite welcome, sir. Eat as much as you can handle, but you **better** finish that juice, ya hear?" I roll my eyes, sighing deeply.

"Yes, mommy." "Good. The last thing we need is you getting sicker due to not eating right or drinking enough." Ana's phone rings. Angel groans. "Who could that be, I wonder?" he mutters sarcastically. She laughs softly.

"He means well, darling; you know that." She picks up the phone. "I'm **fine**, Warner, love." "I know. Just calling to say that I love you **so** much, babe, and I miss you **somethin' awful** already." "Same here, sexy. Phone sex tonight?"

He chuckles huskily. "Of course, beautiful. As long as you can handle it…" "Oh, you **know** I can…" she purrs. They exchange goodbyes then, and she hangs up. Almost immediately, it rings again. "Jeez, popular woman, aren't ya?" Pony and Soda tease.

She ignores them. "Hi, Leo." "Hi, baby. I'm outside the door. Lemme in?" She nods, even though he can't see it. "Of course, dearest." She opens the door and ushers Leo in. As soon as she shuts it, he pushes her against it, kissing her hungrily.

"Hey! We don't need to see that!" She giggles. "Sorry, Dar." "Ana?" "Yes, Angel?" He comes to her side, presses his lips to her ear, and seductively murmurs: "D'ya think Leo and I could…take turns?" She shivers, melting as she replies: "I could deal with that. Carry me?"

"Of course, my minx princess." "Mm…you haven't called me that for **years**…" "Have you missed it?" "Yes, very much." "Ana, that's not fair!" Leo whines, pouting. "You'll live." She wraps her arms around Angel's neck, kissing him passionately and making him shiver and moan.

~Dally's POV~ As they disappear into a bedroom, I hear gasps, sighs, and moans of: "Oh, Angel," and "Leo! Do—**not**—stop!" Then, as things go quiet, Angel whispers: "I really don't get it, ya know." "Get what, honey?"

"How you can still love me the same way you did when I was Angelus-" "-Even though it's been almost 1,500 years?" "You've kept track?" "Mm-hmm. Are you surprised?" "I am, but I shouldn't be. I love you very much, beautiful."

I hear a smile in her voice as she replies: "I love you more." "I love you most." I scoff. "Ugh…excuse me while I **barf**!" I hiss. Johnny, Pony, Soda, and Two-bit give me death glares. "You're just jealous that she's so tender with him."

Soda speaks first. The others nod in agreement, chorusing: "Yeah, like she is with us!" I'm moodily silent after that. ~A few minutes later, Pony's POV~ Ana comes out, fully dressed, and pulls the blinds so Johnny, her, and I can watch the sunset.

As she sits down on the couch, I open my arms to her, askin' 'er silently to hold me. She obliges easily, givin' me a soft, loving smile and kissin' my forehead real tender. Dally and Steve fake gaggin', and I blush real bright red, buryin' my face in her neck and nuzzling it out of embarrassment.

"Ignore them. This is our quality time; don't let the **jerks** ruin it." "Hey!" I stifle a laugh against her shoulder as Johnny chuckles, murmuring: "Ya'll **deserved** that, bein' so insensitive." "Ana?" "Yeah, Pony?"

"How long have you an' Angel been in love?" I ask softly. "Oh, **Lord**!" Darry, Steve, and Dally groan, rolling their eyes in exasperation. "Altogether? Close to 2,000 years." "Hey, so, with your immortality, how old **are** you?" Johnny and I ask.

"I'll be celebrating my 2,684th birthday about a week or so after Krista's born." "You look real good for someone your age." I tease her, grinning. "Gee, thanks, Pone." she drawls. "I'm only jokin'." She giggles, nodding an' kissin' my forehead again.

"I know." Steve scoffs. "Jeez, baby the kid a bit **more**, why don't ya?" I ignore 'im, snuggling deeper into Ana's arms, suddenly sleepy. "Ana?" "Hmm?" "If I fall asleep, you'll stay and hold me, right?" She gives me a loving, reassuring smile, nodding and starting to stroke my hair.

"Of course, Pony. Don't worry; I'm right here and I'm not goin' anywhere." I give a little yawn and my eyes start to droop. My breathing slows and evens, and I fall asleep in the safety of Ana's arms. ~Later that night, Soda's POV~

I can't help but be a little jealous at the sight of my younger brother so content and calm in Ana's arms. Dal just about explodes when **Johnny** starts fallin' asleep against her, too. He looks at her, a question in his eyes, and she smiles softly, nodding.

"You can too, Johnnycake. But, can you and Pony keep with each other for a sec? I gotta go pee and change." He chuckles, nodding. "Sure. Go on." She comes back real quick, dressed in a white nightgown with her hair down.

She gathers 'em both against 'er, and the three of 'em fall asleep. ~1:30 AM, Pony's POV~ I don't feel so hot, so I wake Ana. "Ana…" I call. It comes out as a half-moan, half-whimper kinda thing. She stirs, takes one look at me, and is fully awake in an instant.

"Oh, Pony…not feelin' good?" "Mm-mm…I feel real sick." "Like bad cold bad or nasty flu bad?" "Nasty flu…" I croak, coughing hard. "C'mon." "I can't…I get real weak when I'm sick." "You against me carryin' you to the bathroom, then?"

I shake my head, then instantly regret it as it throbs. "No…" "Arms around my neck, then, sweetie." I do as asked, groaning and whimpering as the pain shifts to accommodate my new position. "I know you're tender, hon. Doin' my best."

As she checks my temperature, I softly ask: "Ana?" "Yes, Ponyboy?" "Will you… HUHCHOO …start callin' me baby boy again, like ya used to?" "Sure I will, Pone. All the time or just sometimes?" "All the time, **'specially** 'round Darry, Dally, Soda, and Steve."

She giggles, taking the thermometer out from under my arm as she kisses my nose, making me sneeze again. "CHOO!" "Oops, sorry. Bless." "Ugh…thanks. What'd it say?" "101.8." "Great." "I know it sucks."

"Not so much; I've got you this time." We smile at each other as she gathers me in a hug. "'S goin' on?" "Nothin', Soda. I'm not feelin' so hot; think I caught what Darry's got. Ana's got me, though. Don't worry."

I wrap my arms around her neck again. She gently carries me back to the couch. Even though she's real careful, as she lays me down, the pain comes back. It's so bad this time that I start cryin'. "Oh, Pony…baby boy."

"I hate bein' sick, Ana! My whole body hurts and I got a fever and I'm miserable and I just want it to stop!" "I know, darlin', I know. Shh…it's OK." "C-Could we try warm cloths on my worst areas, like we did when I was little?"

"Sure we can; I'm surprised you remember that." She levitates a few over, and adjusts 'em where I ask 'er to. "Thanks, Ana." She smiles, kissin' my forehead and cheeks and givin' me an Eskimo kiss, whispering: "You're more than welcome, baby boy. Sleep well; sweet dreams."

"Love you…" I mumble, yawning. "I love you too, Pony…**so much**." ~Next Morning~ I wake up curled up in Ana's arms, the warm cloths gone. "Morning, baby boy. Scale of 1 to 10, how's the pain?" "6." "You against takin' a bath to try to get rid o' the rest of it?"

I shake my head. "Actually, that sounds **real good** right now." Dally coughs out somethin' that sounds like "wuss", but I ignore 'im, instead lettin' myself enjoy bein' babied for once. "Ana?" "Yes, baby boy?"

"While I'm in the bath, will you tell me more about your friends?" She smiles softly. "'Course I will. Who first?" she asks while she helps me strip. "Double J, definitely." "Ah…Jason and Jake. Clowns."

"So, they make ya laugh?" She chuckles, gently scooping me up and putting me in the warm bath easily. "Baby boy, we gotta put some meat on you. I can lift **you** as easily as **both** sets of twins. And yes."

"Ma?" "Yes, Em?" "You mind transporting us to the hunting ground?" "Not at all. Will you be OK for a sec, Pone?" "Mm-hmm. Just hurry back." "I will, sweetie." There's a bright flash and she comes back.

"Told ya." We talk as I relax, and then she helps me get out, dry off, and put on fresh clothes. "Random question…" I murmur as she cuddles me on the couch. "Uh-oh, the kid's thinkin'. Be afraid…" Dally says.

"Shut your trap, Dal." Two-bit and Johnny chorus. Ana and I snicker and Dallas shoots us a deadly glare. I shrink back, but Ana just smirks, completely unaffected. "You were saying?" "What's the simplest thing you love?"

"Pony, honey, I got a **whole list** of simple things I love." "So…start listin'." I murmur softly, cuddling my head against her chest. She smiles, kissing the top of my head before starting. "Sunsets, good books, holding or kissing someone I love…"

She pauses here, smiling tenderly down at me. I return it, scooting up a little to kiss her cheek before scooting back down and replacing my head on her chest. "Music, dancing…" "Fast, slow, or dirty?" I ask somewhat shyly.

She laughs softly, smirking **very** slightly as she answers: "Depends on the partner…" Darry clears his throat. Ana rolls her eyes as if to say: "Ignore him; I do." I laugh. "Ana! **Not** funny…" "It is to us!" I say, stifling further laughter into her shoulder.

Ana's not even botherin' to stifle. "You got a real pretty laugh, Ana." Johnny, Two-bit, and Soda say softly, blushing right away. "Thank you, you three. I'm not particularly fond of it, but I appreciate that."

"Why aren't ya?" "I haven't been since I was little." "Because of your Pa-pa?" I ask gently. She nods, tears welling in her eyes. She sighs, whispering: "He always said I had my grand-mama's laugh." I chuckle.

"What was he like?" "They were both wonderful people." "ANA!" "WHAT, LORNE?" "You're chiming, lovely." "Give it." She takes her laptop, letting it hover so she can still hold me. "Hi, Ana!" "Hi, girls!" "Have you asked him yet?"

"No. Not until he comes home at the end of next week." "Can we **at least** see the ring, then?" "Sure. Gigi?" "Yes, Annie?" "Can you bring me the black ring box off the bedside table in there?" "Of course, hon."

Gigi comes out with the box in hand, smiling at me sympathetically. "How ya feelin'?" "Like hell." "Language, Ponyboy." Ana and Darry chorus sternly. "I've been there. Ana will fix ya up, though, no doubt."

I smile, nodding. "I know." "OK, ready? One, two, three!" She opens the box, and they **squeal**. "OMIGOD!" "How much?" Serena breathes. Ana smiles softly. "Only a half. Angel chipped in for the engraving, though."

"'Marrying my crush', right?" Margot asks. Ana nods. "Uh-huh!" "Too cute!" Pilar exclaims. "Hopefully, he'll think so, too." Her laptop plays "Crush" then. "Girls, that's him. Gotta go; love you!" "Love you more; good luck!"

She pushes a couple keys, and his face pops up. "Hey, gorgeous!" she says. Warner grins, pulling on a shirt. "Hey, baby. Is it too cheesy to say I was thinkin' about you and decided to get a hold of you?"

"Not at all, doll. How are things with the other students?" "Good. Professor Richardson's been working us all like dogs, but she's giving us tonight to relax." "Good. You look tired, love." "Yeah, well, I haven't been sleeping well without you."

"Well, we'll remedy that soon, won't we?" He smiles wryly. "Not soon enough." "Ana?" "Yes, Elle-belle?" "Can I talk to Warner for a bit?" She glances at the screen questioningly. "That OK with you, babe?"

He nods. "Yeah, stream me over." "Alright; love you." He grins cheekily. "Damn right you do!" "Warner!" she splutters, giggling. He chuckles. "You know I'm kidding! Love you too, Ana." She sends him Elle's way.

"Got him; thank you!" Elle chirps. "You're very welcome; just don't **totally** fry his brain, OK?" "No promises!" She laughs, shaking her head fondly. She closes her laptop and sets it aside, readjusting me and putting her chin on top of my head while humming softly.

"Soda? Will ya get me some water, please? I don't want Ana to move…" I nuzzle my face in her neck to further my point, and he chuckles, nodding. "Sure, Pone." "Actually, baby boy, I've gotta get up to eat and use the toilet. Soda can still get you your water, but I need to move anyway."

"Mm…" I groan childishly. Soda chuckles, setting the water on the couch's end table and trying to take me from Ana. Sleepy, clingy, and feeling miserable, I hold to her tighter. "Pony, c'mon. Ya gotta let Ana get up…"

"No…" "Baby boy, let Soda hold you for just a second while I go to the toilet. Then, I'll come get you and take you in the kitchen with me while I make myself somethin' to eat." "OK." I let Soda take me off 'er lap and hear him ask: "Ya sure?"

"Soda, honey, it's fine. Pierre gets like this when he's sick, so…" "MAMA!" "_Mon Dieu_, Meri! What's wrong?" "Daddy cancelled my flight! Now I won't be able to go and surprise Sam for his birthday!" ~Regular POV~

"Oh, darling…yes, you will. Mama will fix it, I promise." She smiles tearfully at me. "_Merci, Mama_. _Je t'aime_." I smile back. "_Je t'aime aussi, cherie_. _De rien_." I wipe away her tears with the pads of my thumbs.

She pulls me into a hug, burying her face in my shoulder. "Can you go yell at Daddy now?" she asks. I kiss her forehead, nodding. "Absolutely, beautiful." As I walk away, I hear her ask Dally to hold her, and I can't help but smile as he immediately says yes.

_Dallas Winston goin' soft. I never thought I'd see the day…_ I think, shaking my head in amazement. ~Carlisle's POV~ "Well, that takes care of **that**." I murmur, smirking in satisfaction. "Mama's not gonna be happy." Jasper says grimly.

I scoff. "Please. How upset could she be?" "**Very**…" The door bangs open, and Ana's standing there, eyes blazing and hands on her hips. "Ana, I-" "SAVE IT! Em, do me a favor." "Anything, Ma." "Reinstate Meri's flight to Forks, pretty please?"

"Sure thing." ~Dally's POV~ Meri smiles up at me and I cock an eyebrow. "What?" "Just…thank you." "You ever tell anyone I'm normal, and I'll skin ya, ya hear?" She scoots up and kisses my cheek, murmuring in my ear: "Your secret's safe with me, Dal…"

"Aww…" "Glory, Ana! Make me jump outta my skin, why don't ya…?" "I'm sorry. Would a kiss make it better?" "It might…" She comes over and takes my face in her hands, kissing me sweetly and then pulling away to give me an Eskimo kiss.

"I love you so much, Liana." I murmur, pulling her in again. Pony clears his throat, obviously annoyed. She ignores him briefly, beginning to gently caress my mouth with her tongue. "Mm…" I moan, raising my tongue to meet hers.

We battle for dominance; she wins and we break away, panting a little. "Ahem!" Pony's more insistent now. "Cool it, Pone." Soda pipes up. "Yeah, Pone. It's sweet…" Johnny says, smiling. I chuckle. "For the record, I love you too, Dally…"

"Aww…" "Hi, Jesse." she says distractedly. I chuckle again, this time asking Meri to move. She does, and I pull down Ana down onto the bed and into my arms. "Much better." I murmur into her hair, kissing it.

She giggles, nodding as she turns in my arms and kisses me. "Agreed." We lay there for a while, just holding each other and asking each other questions. "Most sensual song you've **ever** written, in your opinion."

"Right Kind of Wrong, definitely." "Can I…hear a little bit?" I ask, smirking. She answers by launching right into it, up until the end of the first chorus. "Pretty intense…" "Right?" I capture her lips again, and her hands slowly roam under my shirt.

I let out a half-gasp, half-moan at how cold they are. "E-Evil…" I gasp out, my eyes fluttering and my breath comin' in short pants as I start shuddering under her touch. "Yep. Tell me what you want, Dally…"

"I want—you to—make love—to me…" I pant, biting back moans as she peppers my neck, shoulders, and the area of my chest left open by my shirt with quick, tender kisses. "It's alright, Dal. We don't hear a thing…" Darry murmurs, giving me a smirk and a wink.

"Oh **God**, Ana!" I moan. She giggles seductively. "I'm gonna enjoy this…" She ravishes my body with kisses as she undresses us both. Eventually, our naked bodies are pressed together, we're joined, and I'm seeing stars.

"Wow…" I pant after we've both come. She giggles. "Thanks…" She pulls out and I cuddle up to her, yawning. "Will you be OK? I gotta go eat." "Mm…no." "Too bad." She takes my arm off her and goes to get Pony after redressing.

He wraps his arms around her neck and his legs around her hips, putting his head on her shoulder. "Aww…" Lorne and Carlisle coo mockingly. She flips 'em off coolly, and Two-bit bursts out laughing. "That's our Ana!" he exclaims once he's caught his breath. Their jaws drop. "The gang's whole again…" Soda murmurs, smiling. "Got that right, Pepsi-Cola." she says softly, blowing him a kiss. The rest of us can't help but agree.

TBC =)


End file.
